Hetaoni: The Haunted Mansion
by Fk306
Summary: Halia glanced at the three familiar hallways and up the stairs hoping to catch a glimpse of her two friends. Her heart was pounding even faster now that she had her favorite RPG in her mind. Warning: Hetaoni spoilers, OCs involved.
1. Anxious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. I am gaining no profit whatsoever from writing this. I own Halia, the other two belong to my two friends, although one is completely unaware that I am using her character. Oh well.**

**Warning: Three OCs and violence. Hetaoni Spoilers.**

**Summary: Halia glanced at the three familiar hallways and up the stairs hoping to catch a glimpse of her two friends. Her heart was pounding even faster now that she had her favorite RPG in her mind.**

**Fk306: If you don't like, then don't read it! Flames will be ignored. I actually saw Hetaoni around October, was looking for things to scare me and a friend recommended it since I like Hetalia. Plot bunnies have been chasing me since October and I am finally writing it down. Hopefully my writing has improved since the last time I published anything.**

"I am talking"

"_I am a flashback"_

'I am thinking'

* * *

><p>Anxious<strong>(1)<strong>

"Wait, wait, wait for meeeeeee!" An auburn haired female shouted as she tried to catch up to her two friends on her roller skates in the rocky path. She had her hair in a low pony tail that reached a little under her shoulders to keep it out of her face. The last thing she needed at this moment was to have her hair cover her amber eyes. On her back is an orange back pack that held her shoes as well as random things she thought she might need.

"Hahaha, hurry up Halia! You are so slow!" A skinny tall male with brown hair shouted as he raced along on his bicycle. His hair was messy due to all the biking that he had been doing that day. Like Halia, he had a backpack that held things he deemed useful.

"Come on, Halia! This 'Healthy Exercise Get Together' is your idea, so stop slowing us down!" A skinny female with shoulder length layered black hair shouted. She was skateboarding in second place as she attempted to keep ahead of Halia who was only a little behind her and catching up. Unlike her two friends, she had no bag to carry any belongings.

"Dysis! You need to be careful! This path is rocky, so if you aren't careful you might fall!" Halia shouted at the black haired female who laughed and continued on. They continued going on teasing Halia as they went forward until the male suddenly hit the brakes of his bike causing Dysis to run into him and Halia to run into Dysis knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Oof, what the… Aleron, why did you stop like that?" Dysis murmured as they slowly got up. She blinked as she noticed a dirt road separating into the forest; she could vaguely see a mansion.

"Oh, didn't we overhear people talking about a haunted mansion earlier? Maybe that is it! We should check it out." Dysis excitedly said.

"Eh? But I thought you hated anything haunted! You always turn me down whenever I want to go to a haunted house in October…" Halia complained.

"Yes, but I only hate the man made haunted houses, abandoned mansions that are rumored to be haunted is a different story entirely!" Dysis stated.

"I will admit to being curious. A quick look can't hurt…" Aleron said looking in that direction.

"I don't know…Isn't that trespassing?" Halia hesitated.

"A vote of two to one! Let's go! Besides I thought you loved haunted houses!" Dysis eagerly said.

"Well, I do love haunted houses and I've always wanted to go into a mansion…but its trespassing…" Halia refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Trespassing is her only argument. Let's go, Dysis, if she doesn't want to go then she can wait outside." Aleron said as he chained his bike behind a tree hiding it from view.

"Right!" Dysis said as she started walking in the direction of the mansion with her skateboard in hand.

"AAAHHH! Wait, wait, wait for meeeee! Let me take off my skates first! Don't leave me!" Halia shouted as she quickly hopped on one foot as she tried to remove the skate before she fell to the ground and removed the other. She then took off her socks as she ran barefooted after her friends who were already at the door staring at the outside of the mansion. She sat down with her back toward the door and began dusting her feet before she put on her socks and shoes. Halia turned when she heard a door close only to find that she was alone.

'They left me behind. Why does that not surprise me?' Halia smiled. She would give them an earful when she caught up to them and let them think she was angry at them. After all, they have admitted in the past to finding amusement in her anger. She finished packing up her skates in her backpack and got up to go after them.

"… What…what is this bad feeling I'm getting?" she mumbled to herself as she hesitated in opening the door.

'This place seems familiar, like I've seen it before. My heart is beating so fast. I… I will go in, get Aleron and Dysis, and then come back out. This is trespassing and we can get into a lot of trouble if caught…' with that thought in mind, her courage renewed for the time being. She opened the door and went in ready to drag them out if she had to.

She opened her mouth to yell at them to find that no one was there.

"They are trying to scare me… Putting on a disappearing act to agitate me…" Halia bitterly muttered as she narrowed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart trying to calm it.

'_A deserted house in a mountain, _

_About three hours on foot_

_From the world summit place.'_

'Eh? Why did I think of that intro? If I recall, it's the intro to Hetaoni… b…but Hetaoni is a fanmade RPG of Hetalia… this house does have a striking resemblance to the house in the game though…' Halia glanced at the three familiar hallways and up the stairs hoping to catch a glimpse of her two friends. Her heart was pounding even faster now that she had her favorite RPG in her mind.

'I'm being silly. I will prove it to, to the right should be a door leading to a library and further on a kitchen. To the left was the…basement? Yes, that weird basement… the restroom where Japan bought the food and beer… and another restroom? Yes, it was too small to be anything else… Why would there be a restroom next to a restroom? Anyway… Going forward would lead me into a Japanese style room; to the right of the Japanese room was a door that would take me to…to…. I can't remember… Well, regardless, this is not the Hetaoni mansion so my memory shouldn't matter.' Halia mused.

"I need to find those two and get out of here. Not because I suspect there being a monster. I want to leave because this is trespassing..." Halia declared. She groaned, why did it sound like she was trying to convince somebody.

"Whatever! If I were Aleron and Dysis, where would I choose to go to hide from me?" Halia said glancing at the four choices around her.

'If it were me, I would choose to go upstairs, but Aleron probably second guessed me and would choose somewhere on the first floor. So, left, right or forward… Bah, I will do this the old fashion way!' Halia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pointed in front of her. 'Eenie, meanie, mainie, MO! Forward it is!' Halia smiled nervously as she began to walk forward.

'Looks like I will be either be proven right in my suspicion or proven wrong. I wouldn't mind seeing a Japanese style room if I'm honest with myself, but I would prefer seeing one when not in a haunted mansion…' She continue forward past the stairs not wanting to let Aleron or Dysis know that she was scared, at this point she didn't care about pretending to be angry or not.

"Shit…" she cursed as she came upon a Japanese styled room. She glanced to her right to find a door and went to it.

"Probably locked." She muttered as she jiggled the door handle to confirm that it was locked.

'They aren't here. To the next hallway it is then.' She thought turning back to the hallway. She glanced to her right, where the restroom was then glanced to the left where the kitchen was at.

'I…the hallway with the restroom makes me nervous. I should get it over with first.' She thought fully aware that most people would do the opposite but Halia always preferred bad news over good news. The sooner she was disappointed or horrified or whatever, the sooner she could work on getting over it.

'This kind of thinking may get me killed here though… Wait, no it won't it was just a coincidence that this place reminds me of Hetaoni…' she continued to walk until she came upon a door.

'The basement door…' she thought as she tried to open it only to find it locked. She couldn't help but feel relieved at that as she continued forward until she came upon the room she suspected to be the restroom. Hoping to be wrong she opened the door not surprised to find it unlocked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to find the restroom she dreaded to find. Her curiosity got the better of her as she went and peered into the normal looking toilet.

"I wish I had money on me so I could see if I can get onigiri and beer…" she quietly mused as she went to check the other door to find it locked. She turned and headed to the final hallway where she was now absolutely certain that the kitchen was at.

"…n't we just…from…side…then…ack.**(2)**" a male voice said from outside as she passed through the door. Though Halia was practically running, to what she believed to be the kitchen, to notice it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Wow, I've been gone for years. Hopefully I won't abandon this story like I did the others. Well, I was never really gone, I just didn't write anything at all due to lack of inspiration. Sorry to those of you that wanted to read on my other stories but those have been abandoned. <strong>

**(1) Anxious - **_**adjective - **_**1.**full of mental distress or uneasiness because of fear of danger or misfortune; greatly worried.

**(2)** Imaginary brownies to anybody that can figure out what was said there.


	2. Blockade

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetaoni or Hetalia.**

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

_I am remembering._

**I am random comment.**

* * *

><p>Blockade<strong>(1)<strong>

When Halia had walked in she was not surprised to find that it was the kitchen like she had suspected. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked around the empty kitchen despite Aleron and Dysis not being in there. As she walked she found a lone plate sitting on the counter and noticed it was dusty.

'So far, everything has been clean about this house. This plate is so out of place. I shall clean it but the faucet is bent beyond repair, there is no way that water can come out of it. Oh, but I got water in my backpack…and a towel.' Halia said shrugging off her backpack and looking through it until she came upon one of her water bottles and a hand towel. She wet the towel and proceeded to clean the plate.

"There we go, the plate is so clean that I can see my reflec…oh!" As Halia stared at her reflection she caught sight of a horrifying figure by the door near the kitchen. Turning quickly she caught the door closing quietly before the sound of a plate falling caught her attention.

'Broken plate… why is that so familiar? What was that by the door? I bet it was Aleron trying to scare me! He has seen Hetaoni too and probably felt this place was familiar too! Grr!' Angry she walked toward the door to open it but found it locked. Growling she turned and headed back toward the hall way.

'Jerk, you can stay locked in that room for all I care. I should go find Dysis…' she said walking out of the kitchen area only to notice a black haired man walking around the dining room area.

"Oh!" she gasped and hid behind the counters. 'That is Japan? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' her eyes were clenched shut as she had her back against the counter.

**With Japan**

"The door won't open." The male said as he attempted to open the door.

"The prate is…broken. I have to be carefur not to hurt myserf. **(2)** Oh!" he finally noticed a female sitting not too far from him looking terrified with her eyes clenched shut and hugging her knees to her chin.

"Are you werr?" he asked but got no response from her.

"Excuse me…" he said as he tapped her shoulder only to have her jump at the touch and stare at him with surprise.

"Oh, um, yes? C…can I help you, sir?" she said with a nervous smile. He noticed that her eyes watered a little but no tears came.

"Are you arright, miss?" he asked.

"Arright? Oh you mean alright… yes, I'm great, just a little lost and confused. I thought I saw something but it must have been my imagination." She glanced at the door that he had found locked as though trying to figure out what she had seen.

"Do you require assistance?" he asked concerned at how shaken she was.

"Uh, well, I want to leave the house but my two friends, who I came here with, ran off on their own. I want to leave this place but I don't want to leave without making sure my friends have left here safely." She said almost to herself as she looked toward the ceiling in thought.

"I have some friends waiting for me in the harrway. If you would rike, we courd herp you find your friends." He suggested wanting to help the distressed female. She turned to him looking more in control, the look in her eyes were showing relief and…doubt?

"Oh, yes, thank you, that would be lovely. One of my friends is male; when I'm standing next to him I reach a little under his shoulders. He has brown hair and brown eyes and wears glasses. My other friend is female, she is about two inches taller than me, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, and she should have a skateboard with her." She told him using her hands in exaggerated gestures going as far as standing on her toes to emphasize her friends' height.

"Ah, yes, my name is Japan." He told her.

"Like the country?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, I am the personification of the country Japan."

"Cool, well Mr. Japan, sir, my name is Halia. Pleasure to meet you." She told him happily.

"You do not doubt me?" he asked bewildered that she was so easily ready to accept the fact that he is a country.

"...Well, it isn't any of my business whether you're a country or not… If you say the truth then it's nice to meet you, if you are lying…well…it's still nice to meet you. I...I've been told I'm too trusting… I just can't be bothered to care whether you are lying to me or not so I will just assume that you are not lying to me. " she admitted with a blush as she looked away from him.

'Japan is known to be one of the shorter countries, as far as I know, only China is shorter than him…Damn, I'm shorter than Japan.' She thought to herself.

"I see. That is an interesting way to rook at things. Very refreshing and uncommon." Japan told her with a smile.

**Halia has joined the party.**

"Eh? What was that?" she looked at the words that appeared in front of them. She reached out to touch them only for them to fade away before she could.

"Oh, that is normar around me. You wirr get used to it." Japan commented. He had a distant look in his eyes.

**Halia [Normal] Lv. 1**

**700/700 HP[health points]**

**600/600 SP[spirit points]**

**0/25 E[Experience]**

**Items**

**[Empty Water Bottle] can be refilled.**

** "**Uh…" Halia continued to stare, 'There is no way I could get used to this...'

**2[Frozen Water Bottle] wait until they unfreeze before using. +150 SP**

**[Kleenex] great for runny noses or tears.**

**12[Granola Bars] Very dry. +150HP**

"How does it know what I have in my backpack…?" Halia poked the words while Japan read intently.

'This feels like an invasion of privacy…' she thought.

**[Roller skates] Equip for a quick getaway. Cannot be used for going upstairs. Cannot be equipped during battle.**

"It's rude to wear those indoors…"

**[Sneakers] Look worn from use. Well taken care of.**

**[Pepper spray] Keeps away perverts. Engraved on the side 'With love from mommy.'**

**6[Pads] For that time of the-**"No! Don't tell him thaaaat!" Halia interrupted with a red face.

"Ah, my aporogies…" Japan said also blushing.

'Why is he apologizing? Does he have control of this!' Halia thought staring at him, 'he better not have control of this…'

**Skills**

**[Rage] Uses anger to encase all weapons on the field with fire increasing effect against opponent.**

'Figures I would have something related to fire... Wait, I'm pretty sure I have more items on me, like pajamas and an extra set of clothing since I was planning to spend the night at Dysis house.'

**Equip**

**[Weapon: Pocket Knife] Halia's personal weapon. In good condition, does not appear to be used often. Engraved on the side 'With lots of love from daddy.'**

'I suppose that would qualify as a sharp object…'

**[Head: Sunglasses] Halia's favorite sunglasses places above head for quick access. Can protect from any attacks that result in blinding.**

'Does Steve have any attacks that cause blinding?' she thought to herself.

**[Body: T-shirt and Jeans] Comfortable, perfect for traveling and moving around.**

**[Accessory: Slippers] Only used indoors.**

'Well, I could have put on my sneakers but I wasn't originally planning to wear them for long.'

"…The sneakers wirr be more convenient for you to wear." Japan almost commanded.

"Eh, ah… Okay." Halia said surprised but did as he told and put on her sneakers.

**[Accessory: Sneakers] Comfortable for walking. They look well taken care of.**

"Very werr, ret us go to my friends so that we may find yours." He said nodding, as though satisfied before walking off leaving a confused Halia to follow him.

'W…What just happened? Why did I take off my slippers just because he said so… this feels like one of the RPGs where the main character can control what the others are wearing. I wonder, if he had told me to change my clothes, would I have just… no do not go there!'

"!" Japan stopped bringing Halia out of her musing to realize that they were by the front door.

"Did they reave, after arr?" He said.

"After all?" Halia asked.

"Yes, one of them didn't want to be here… How regrettabre" He said as he walked to the front door to see if they were outside. Halia stayed where she was at looking around nervously.

'I hope Steve doesn't show himself now…'

"It won't open…" he stated before turning back.

'Why is he so calm about being locked in here…Even if this is just a dream the idea of being locked in here…'

"Are you ok? You rook pare." He asked concerned.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. Maybe your friends decided to explore the house after all?"

"Yes, maybe. Ret us go." He said as he walked forward toward what Halia had seen was the Japanese room. He turned to the door.

"It seems to be rocked." He muttered to himself as he turned. They went into the Japanese room and Halia stood by as he looked around before they exited and went toward the other hallway.

'I've already been in these places but maybe Dysis and Aleron came downstairs after all. Where could they be?' she wondered worried as Japan tried to open the basement door.

"It seems to be rocked…" he said and they continued onward. When they turned the corner Halia froze and grabbed onto the sleeve of Japans kimono with her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"! Wh…What was that just now? I…Maybe I'm getting tired…?" Japan tried to convince himself. Though glancing at Halia, who was shaking and half hiding behind him as she grabbed on to his sleeve, told him that she had seen it too.

'She is in a similar state as she was when I found her in the kitchen. Is this the same thing she saw back there too?** (3)**' he thought before heading to the other room that contained the white restroom. When they entered Halia seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

'This is the closest we will get to a safe zone for now…' she thought as she leaned against the wall by the sink. Unfortunately, Japan finished exploring the restroom faster than what Halia would have liked.

'He is going to check the room where Steve is at next. I just know it…' she thought bitterly as she faithfully followed behind him.

'I don't want to have to fight Steve right now…' her entire body twitched as goose bumps trailed down her back.

"It won't open." He said causing Halia to relax.

'Is he gonna say that every time the door doesn't open?' she thought, 'I know he did that in the RPG but its kinda getting annoying.'

Halia took a deep breath as she followed him back.

'Looks likes it's time to explore upstairs. I hope I find Dysis and Aleron soon. Though with the front door having a blockade** (4)** we will need to see this through…' she thought as they reached the stairs and started walking upstairs.

'This is the room where we find Germany. I am looking forward to meeting him.' Halia thought as Japan looked through the room.

"…." Japan stopped in front of the closet. Before turning around, then turning back to the closet. "…" Halia stared at him confused.

'I don't remember him staring at the closet…'

"Mr. Japan, sir?" she questioned. He snapped out of it and turned to exit without commenting.

"…"

"Ok…" they continued to the other side of the hallway and attempted to enter the room.

"It won't open." Japan stated before going to the room across it and went straight to the bed.

"This is… Germany's whip? What is it doing in a prace like this?" he said out loud.

'Germany's whip on a bed…Kinky… ' Halia thought with a blush.

"Um…I suppose that is proof that your friends are still in the mansion?" she said in an encouraging way.

'Where are Aleron and Dysis…? Did they manage to leave the mansion after all?' Halia thought worried.

"Haria-san, I am sure your friends are fine." Japan stated in an encouraging way when he noticed she looked concerned. Halia let out a small chuckle.

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Japan." Halia said as Japan grabbed the whip.

**Obtained Germany's Whip**

**Item**

**[Whip] Germany's personal whip. It's quite worn from use.**

"…heh" Halia covered her mouth to keep from giggling and to hide her face turning red. Japan either didn't notice or chose not to comment, to the relief of Halia.

'These comments that appear out of nowhere are rather amusing when it's not your own items.' Halia thought remembering the embarrassment they put her through. They got out of the room and headed down the hall before turning to the side that only had one door.

'This is where we should find Prussia.' Halia thought eager to meet him.

"It seems to be rocked." Japan said. Halia resisted being disappointed.

'That's right; we need to find the key first. Where was the key to this room? Shoot, I don't remember. I only ever saw Hetaoni once so I suppose no one can be angry if I don't remember every little detail… Well, Aleron may blame me…' she thought bitterly as they walked to the room next door which turned out to be unlocked.

'Ah, this is…where Italy…No, that's not till much later. I'm not looking forward to that part.' She thought as she and Japan searched the room.

'What are we even searching for; it's obvious that none of our friends are in this room.' She thought as she saw Japan look in the drawers, on the bed, under the bed, by the couch and by the television. She let him be as they exited the room and headed to the last one on this floor that they needed to search.

"It won't open." Japan said.

"So are we heading to the next floor?" Halia asked.

"Ah, there is something that I want to check again in the first room we went to." Japan told her.

"Ok, let us go then, Mr. Japan." She said with a smile showing that she wasn't upset at him. They walked back to the room where Japan headed straight for the closet. Halia followed and stood beside the closet as he opened it.

"!" Japan took a step back and Halia jumped in place startled despite having expected it.

"G…Germany!" Japan stated in surprise.

'I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that his face isn't all deformed. Haha, he came out of the closet...' Halia thought staring at her favorite character.

"…" Germany just sat there shaking.

'Germany looks worse than Halia did when I found her…'

"Is Mr. Germany ok?" Halia asked. Her hands were hovering over his shoulder wanting to rub circles into his back in hopes to calm him. She resisted though reminding herself that they were strangers to each other.

"Germany, where are the others?" Japan asked him.

"…" Germany was ignoring him.

"…. You look…shaken…" Japan stated. Halia gave him an incredulous look.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'

"I'rr go get you something to drink." He stated.

"Ah, I think I should stay here, Mr. Japan. Try to calm him down." Halia said. She didn't like the idea of leaving Germany by himself when he was in such a state.

"Yes, thank you Haria-san. I sharr reave him in your care then." Japan said as he exited leaving Germany and Halia alone in the room.

**Japan has left the party.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: So Japan and Germany have made their appearance, but Dysis and Aleron are still nowhere to be seen. Anybody want to take a wild guess on where those two will be found?<strong>

**(1)**Blockade - _**noun**_ -the isolating, closing off, or surrounding of a place, as a port, harbor, or city, by hostile ships or troops to prevent entrance or exit.

**(2)** If I recall correctly, the Japanese have difficulty using the Ls so I will try to remember that whenever Japan speaks.

**(3)** I'm not going to bother with the Ls and the Rs when he is only thinking…

**(4)** She is exaggerating.


	3. Clarity

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.**

"I am talking"

'I am thinking'

_I am a memory_

**I am random**

* * *

><p>Clarity <strong>(1)<strong>

"So… You are Mr. Germany."

"….."

"Uh, my name is Halia. It is nice to meet you."

"…"

"Well, maybe given the circumstances, it's not nice, I mean, not that it's not nice to meet you, it's always nice to make a new friend."

"…"

"Ah! Of course, that is assuming that you even want to be my friend. If you don't then that is fine too. I won't force you to be my friend if you don't want to be."

"…"  
>"…"<p>

"…"

"I'm sorry; it seems I'm not doing a good job, am I? It can't be helped; this is the first time we meet…" 'At least in person, when it comes down to it, despite Germany being my favorite, I don't know enough to be able to calm him down…'

"…" Germany just continued to shake. Halia sighed.

'Well, I tried…' Halia thought before she felt a shiver go up her spine. She glanced at the door and stared at it. Without a word, she took out her pocket knife and got in front of Germany.

'Did Steve ever come into this room? Regardless, I need to protect Germany, there is no way he can fight in this condition. It's too soon to be Japan.' She tuned out Germany's shaking and focused entirely on any sound going on outside the door. She quietly walked to the door and slowly opened it to take a peek outside. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the door, to the room that had Germany's whip, close.

'That didn't look like Steve…' she thought before turning to Germany.

'He was alright by the time Japan got here in the RPG… I'm sure he will be fine if I decide to satisfy my curiosity… I will return soon…'

"Um, Mr. Germany. I will be right back. If Mr. Japan comes then please tell him I am in the room right next to this one." She told him despite knowing that he probably didn't hear any of what she told him. She exited the room, and ran to the other room quickly glancing around to make sure nobody was watching. She took a deep breath and opened the room only to bump into a tall figure.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice complained. Halia looked at the person she ran into before tackling him with a hug.

"Aleron! You're ok! I was so worried!" she said as he hugged her back just as hard.

"I was worried too, did you see that thing? It's pretty scary looking; I mean, I thought it was pretty freaky looking in Hetaoni but I never thought I would see it in real life…I took one look at it and ran the opposite direction. Dysis was with me but it looks like we got separated somewhere along the way." Aleron asked looking her over and checking for damage.

"Only glimpses. It seemed every time I turned around, it was entering a room. I thought you were pulling a prank on me and Dysis was just going along with it. I figured you would since this mansion looked so much like the Hetaoni mansion, but then I ran into Japan and…" she said.

"Wait, you ran into Japan! I thought we were just in a similar mansion to the one in Hetaoni!" Aleron exclaimed.

"Yea, Germany is in the other room, and Japan is getting him some water." She told him.

"You mean the questionable water? I still think the toilet water would have been better…" he said.

"You would drink toilet water?"

"Hell no, but then I'm not the one needing the drink…" He stated with a smirk. His smirk suddenly dropped, "If what is happening is what I think is happening, we need to get out of here, I haven't even seen half the episodes of Hetaoni but I've seen enough to know that this place is dangerous…"

"We need to find Dysis… She is the only one that doesn't know what is going on." Halia said nervously.

"She never saw Hetaoni." He stated annoyed.

"She never sees anything we send her. So I would not be surprised if she doesn't even know what Hetaoni is about. We should get back to Germany; I told Japan I would keep an eye on him. Afterwards we can look for Dysis…" Halia told him.

"Alright, let's go." He said.

**Aleron joined the party.**

"…What…the hell was that?" he said with an eyebrow raised making Halia laugh.

"You will get used to it. I did. Apparently Japan is contagious. He told me this was normal around him. Ah, hold on, let me try something…" Halia said getting a distant look in her eyes.

**Aleron [Normal] Lv. 1**

**730/730 HP**

**700/700 SP**

**0/25 E**

**Items**

**[Sketch book] filled with drawings of his friends.**

**[Mechanical Pencil] Red, looks worn from use. **

"Eh, that is all you brought?" Halia asked, 'Now I feel overly prepared…'

"Do I need anything else?"

"…"

**Skills**

**[Focus] With a clear mind, accuracy increases.**

**[Razor wind] The air around becomes sharp around the opponent, causing damage for three turns when the opponent attacks.**

**Equip**

**[Weapon:]**

**[Head: Glasses] Increase accuracy of attacks.**

**[Body: T-shirt and Jeans] Perfect for relaxing. Easy to move around in.**

**[Accessory: Ring] Seems to be radiating with power. Focus point for any magical attacks.**

"You…you really have very little to protect yourself… Isn't that your high school graduation ring? It seems different."

"It can't be helped. I didn't know we would be placed in a situation where we would need to protect ourselves. Unlike you, my parents don't insist that I carry around a pocket knife." The last part was said in a teasing manner.

"Ahaha, you do have a point… Ah, we should get back to Germany." Halia reminded him.

"You're the one that wanted to 'try' something. I'm guessing it worked?" Aleron pointed out opening the door for her.

"Thanks, and yes, it did work, I don't know how I did it but I was able to get information in a similar fashion that Japan did to me when I joined his party." Halia said as they began walking side by side.

"That must have taken a while." Aleron pointedly stared at her bulging backpack.

"There is nothing wrong with being prepared." Halia said as she opened the door for Aleron to enter the room.

"Thanks and there is a difference between being prepared and being paranoid, Halia. Why do you always seem to plan for the worst?" Aleron said walking into the room.

"Considering the circumstances, I am glad that I prepared for the worst. Looks like Japan isn't here yet. Hello, Mr. Germany, sir. It seems I found one of my friends that Mr. Japan was helping me look for." Halia greeted Germany.

"Mr. Germany, sir? Really? I've heard you say Mr. and I've heard you say sir, but I've never heard you say both in one sentence at once." Aleron said in disbelief.

"…Shut up…"

"…" Germany continued with his shivering.

"…"

"… So, that is Germany? He doesn't look anything like I thought he would. He looks normal… How long has he been like that?" Aleron whispered to Halia.

"Did you want him to look funky? He has been like that since before we found him. You know he won't go back to normal until…" Halia whispered back. 'No need for him to know that I was thinking something along the same lines when I first saw Germany…'

"Yea, until he drinks the not toilet water. How long should it take Japan to get here?" Aleron asked. Halia glanced around the room from her spot beside Germany while Aleron stared at her as he leaned against the wall next to the closet.

"It should be soon, it has only been a few minutes since he left and if I recall, he took almost no time at all to find water. Or it seemed that way to me. I may or may not have fast forwarded that part…though I honestly don't remember whether I did or not." Halia admitted guiltily.

'Did Japan face Steve when he went to fetch water in the door next to the restroom or was that afterwards?' she nervously thought. 'I hope it was after, even if I don't want to fight that thing, I would rather fight alongside Japan than have him fight by himself…'

"Here I was thinking you had a photographic memory." Aleron teased.

"You may not have seen all of it but I'm pretty sure you saw past this part…" Halia retorted just as the door opened.

**Japan joined the party.**

"Ah… Haria-san?" Japan inquired.

"I found one of my friends. This is Aleron. Aleron, this is Japan." Halia introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Japan." Aleron greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Areron-san." Japan said as he walked toward Germany. Halia quickly got out of his way and went to sit on the bed.

"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to carm down a rittre." Japan told Germany.

**Give water to Germany?**

**Yes**

**~No**

'W…why is it even a choice when he said he would already give the water to Germany…' both Aleron and Halia thought as Japan appeared to debate.

"I will search further…" Japan said as he went to the book case.

"Does he really think he will find water in this room?" Aleron whispered to Halia.

"Hell, if I know…" Halia whispered back as she watched Japan go to Germany.

"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to carm down a rittre." Japan told Germany

'H…he is repeating what he just said a moment ago…' both humans thought.

**Give water to Germany?**

**~Yes**

**No**

"Here, it's not firtered water, though..." Japan said giving the water to Germany.

"Hey, Halia, don't you have water in your backpack?" Aleron asked as they watched Germany drink.

"No, I just have frozen water, which won't do much good at the moment." Halia whispered back.

"…" Germany's shaking was slowing down to a stop before he stood up.

"…is this really water?" he asked Japan.

"Judging by the coror…probabry…" Japan answered.

'Really?' the two humans thought as Halia placed a hand over her face as her head shook. Aleron just stared in disbelief.

"I see… Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel better now, thank you." He told Japan.

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" Japan asked him.

"I'm… Not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives…and those two went in different directions… I think." Germany informed them."Sorry, just give me a moment to pull myself together."

"Arr right. I'rr go rook for those two. Try to get some rest." Japan said.

"Sorry, oh, by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you."

**Obtained "Key from Germany"**

Germany glanced at Aleron before turning to Halia.

"Thank you for trying to calm me down earlier. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He told her.

"Oh, um, don't worry about it…and… um, you're welcome?" a flustered Halia said.

'Germany…thanked…me…Squeeeeee!**(2)**'

Germany nodded to her before he went back into the closet.

"Wait; there is a bed right there." Aleron pointed to the bed. "Why go back in the closet?" He whispered to Halia.

"Don't worry about it. He has his reasons." She whispered back.

"I'rr reave him arone now. I have to rook for the other two. As werr as your friend, Haria-san." Japan said.

"Yes, Dysis is still missing but at least we now have Aleron to help." Halia cheerfully responded.

"I wonder where Dysis could have gone. This is a big house." Aleron said.

"Maybe the key wirr give us a clue. Ret's go see what door it opens first." Japan said as they exited the door. He glanced at the key before proceeding back to the first floor.

**Item**

**[Key from Germany] Opens the library room on the first floor.**

'Running for his life and he still found time to pick up something that caught his attention…' Aleron thought.

'Halia…' Aleron thought something occurring to him as he grabbed on to her arm to stop her. She glanced at him, lips thinning, and face pale. She gave him a nod as the same thing occurred to her.

'We are going to have to fight that thing now…' they both thought bitterly as they walked over to the basement door.

"It seems to be rocked." Japan said as they turned and headed to the other door that they knew to be locked.

**Used "Key from Germany"**

They quietly entered the room, just as they began to walk forward Halia and Aleron, who knew what to expect, caught sight of something walking around the room before they lost sight of it. Japan seemed oblivious to the thing and continued into the room examining the bookcases at the very back

'There are three of us. Japan was able to fight that thing on his own so we should be fine…' Aleron thought as he glanced at Halia who was frozen by the door.

"Come on, Halia. It's a library. You love books." He told her before leaning close to whisper. "We will be fine, it's three against one."

"Right." Halia nodded before taking a deep breath and walking forward stiffly. It wasn't until she caught sight of the books that she relaxed and practically ran to look through the books.

'Halia-san really likes books…' Japan thought as he walked by to see Halia with her hand hovering over the books, he could almost imagine the perfect book jumping into her eager hand.

'Aleron-san too seems to really like books…' he thought when he glanced at Aleron who was staring intently at the books. Japan walked to the table not noticing how Halia and Aleron were watching him from the corner of their eyes.

'This is it…' they both thought. Halia took her pocket knife out waiting for Japan to take the rice ball.

'This needs to happen… this needs to happen…' Halia kept repeating in her head.

"Th…This is…!... An ordinary rice ball!" Japan said.

'He really is captain obvious, isn't he?' Halia thought.

**Obtained Rice Ball**

'Any second now…' both humans thought.

"Halia!" Aleron shouted noticing the fast approaching figure behind her.

"Eh, AHHHH! It's naked!" Halia shrieked resisting the urge to cover her eyes as she ran toward the door joining Japan and Aleron who were faster than her.

'It is going very fast but it keeps turning trying to figure out how to get past the book shelf…' Halia thought as they ran for the door. Seconds after reaching the door it reached them.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

**741/741HP**

**534/534 SP **

* * *

><p><strong>Halia <strong>

**700/700 HP **

**600/600 SP **

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**730/730 HP**

**700/700 SP**

'This is feeling more and more like a video game…' Halia thought. Japan was the first to react by slashing at the thing with his katana. Halia watched as the number 86 showed up over the monster and floated up before fading away.

'Yep, definitely feeling like a video game… Are we taking turns? How do I know when it's my turn?' Halia thought as she watched Aleron suddenly looked surprised right before he did a basic attack. He ran to the creature's side and punched it before jumping back and running back to safety. She saw a 24 float up into the sky.

'It isn't like he had a weapon or anything… so it's not surprising that his regular attacks are weak.'

**~Attack**

**Skill**

**Defend**

**Item**

Halia blinked at the options that suddenly appeared before her. 'So this is why Aleron looked surprised before he attacked. I want to see how strong my basic attack is before attempting to use my skill.' She narrowed her eyes and licked her lips as she ran quickly to the creature's side and slashed at it with her pocket knife before running back in the same manner as Aleron. Just as she did with Japan and Aleron, she watched her own attack create the number 53 that floated to the top before fading away.

'Let's see, Japan's eighty six damage plus Alerons twenty four damage equals to one hundred ten plus my fifty three damage adds up to one hundred sixty three. We have done one hundred sixty three damage. How much HP does Steve have?' Halia calculated letting her inner math nerd come out **(3)**. She turned toward Japan when she heard him begin to chant something in Japanese. She turned to the creature to see Japanese symbols appear around it in red, enlarge and disappear as a 165 appeared.

'That must be 'curse,' I was almost expecting him to say the name of the attack out loud but I imagine that would get annoying… I hope I can remember all the attacks they used…one hundred sixty three plus one hundred sixty five… three hundred twenty eight…' Halia thought as she watched the number fade away. She gasped as she saw the creature rush at Aleron, but sighed when he dashed to the right avoiding the attack. She smiled as she saw the words 'miss' hover over Aleron and laughed when Aleron poked at the words before they faded away.

**Attack**

**~Skill**

'Oh, it's my turn again. Let's put my 'rage' into action!' she thought with a growl as she squeezed her pocket knife and glared hatefully at the creature.

'You are not killing me today asshole…' she thought as she noticed her pocket knife glow red before a fire appeared to surround it. She glanced at Japan who glanced at his katana that was also surrounded by fire before looking back at the creature. She turned to Aleron who was staring at her weapon confused, not having a weapon, 'rage' didn't benefit him in any way .

'Oh, he didn't get a chance to look at my stats before this so he doesn't know about my skill…' she thought as she shrugged at him. She noticed Japan running toward the monster with his katana and watched as he slashed it down. The number 124 appear and fade away. Japan turned to her and with a small smile he nodded in thanks toward her direction. She smiled back pleased that her 'rage' had made such a difference.

"Four hundred fifty two." She muttered.

"A…are you seriously keeping track?" incredulous Aleron shouted at her. Halia glanced at him and was about to shout something back when the ring in his hand caught her attention. It was glowing a blinding white as she felt a gust of wind coming from his direction and going toward the creature. She vaguely saw the wind take the shape of a dagger and hovering over the creature.

'Razor wind? Let's see, if I recall, it will cause Steve damage for his next three attacks.' She thought. She looked down where their stats were still at.

**Japan **

**741/741 HP **

**404/534 SP **

* * *

><p><strong>Halia<strong>

**700/700 HP**

**545/600 SP **

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**730/730 HP**

**620/700 SP**

" So Japan's 'curse' takes up 130 SP, my 'rage' uses up 55 SP and Aleron's 'razor wind' uses up 80 SP." She muttered at herself.

"AGAIN?" Aleron shouted at her. Japan looked at her curiously.

"Shut up! This information is important!' she shouted back. Distracted she didn't notice the creature aiming its attack at her.

"Ow!" She yelped as it knocked her off her feet.

"_When knocked in the ground make sure to stand up in base!" _

'To keep my balance in case they try to knock me back down…' she thought remembering her self defense lessons as she quickly got up at an angle and positioned herself ready in case it attacked again. She blinked when she didn't see a number and glanced down at her status.

**Halia**

**635/700 HP**

**545/600 SP**

'So the damage was 65… I must not have noticed the number when it appeared. Oh, that also means that I didn't get to see if 'razor wind' did what it was supposed to…which means I'm no longer sure where it's at…'

"…forty three…" Aleron said.

"Eh?" Halia looked at him.

"The damage that razor wind did was forty three… that is why you looked disappointed isn't it?" he questioned her.

"So we have done four hundred ninety five damage."

"I guess, you're the math person, I'm the artist." He responded.

**~Attack**

'Rage is still in effect…at least on me, guess its only good until you attack…' she thought glancing at Japans normal katana. 'I guess a regular attack will do.' She thought as she ran with her flamed pocket knife and slashed at it. A 102 hovered before fading away along with the fire surrounding her pocket knife.

'Five hundred ninety seven…' she thought as Aleron ran to the creature, jumped, and kicked it in the face before running back to his spot. A 35 appeared over it and faded away as the creature staggered and ran off.

**2 EXP 16G**

"Open the door, open the door, open the door!" Halia shouted at Japan the moment the creature turned around, knowing that it would be back.

"Th…The key! Oh no, I think I dropped it somewhere." Japan said in disbelief.

"What!" Halia shrieked.

'He lost the key? How could I forget something so important!' Halia thought panicking. She turned to Aleron only to see that he had already begun running back to the book cases with a destination firmly in mind. Halia and Japan ran after him but were intercepted by the alien. Halia watched from where she was at as she watched Aleron run behind the creature. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed his graduation ring glow and watched as his speed was boosted allowing him to avoid the creature. She focused her attention on the creature as she and Japan prepared for another attack.

**Japan **

**741/741 HP **

**404/534 SP **

* * *

><p><strong>Halia<strong>

**635/700 HP**

**545/600 SP**

**~Skill**

Halia growled angrily as she focused all her anger on the creature causing, once again, for Japans Katana and her pocket knife to be surrounded by fire. Japan wasted no time in taking advantage of his fire katana by slashing at the creature. The number 115 appeared as his katana turned back to normal.

**~Attack**

As Japan returned to his spot Halia dashed quickly with her glowing pocket knife and stabbed the creature. As the rage effect wore off, the number a 98 appeared. Just as Halia turned to run back to Japan, the creature punched her exposed back sending her flying. She landed on all four a few steps away from her spot by Japan. She tried to stand up in base but ended up shakily getting up.

'Th…that really hurt…' she thought as she tried to stop her trembling.

"Ugh…" she heard and blinked in surprise to see Japan in front of her. While she had been trying to recover he had jumped in front of her as he saw that the creature was going to strike her again.

"Japan…" 'He protected me? Instead of using his turn to attack Steve, he used it to defend me…' Halia thought as she looked down at the stats.

**Japan **

**670/741 HP **

**404/534 SP **

* * *

><p><strong>Halia<strong>

**552/700 HP**

**490/600 SP**

'Japan suffered 71 damage while I suffered 83 damage… but, he could of avoided getting hurt at all…' Halia thought unable to comprehend why he would protect her.

"Are you arright, Haria-san?" Japan asked her, still standing in front of her protectively. She resisted groaning in pain as she felt a warm pain on her back where she had been struck

"Yes…th…thank you. What about you?" she asked as she saw him wince. 'Why would you choose to get hurt over a stranger?' was what she really wanted to ask but kept it to herself.

"I sharr be fine…" he told her as he began to chant in Japanese while moving back to his spot. The red Japanese symbols appeared and struck at the creature. A 164 appeared and faded.

'Three hundred seventy seven…' Halia thought. Suddenly she growled, angry at herself for getting hurt, angry at Japan for getting hurt, angry at Steve for attacking them. Unknowingly, she activated her skill once again, causing Japans katana and her pocket knife to be surrounded by a blue fire. Halia suddenly felt a gust of wind and witnessed some familiar wind blades form around the creature. The creature went to attack her again and she braced herself unable to dodge she adjusted her feet so that when it attacked her, she went back a little before regaining her balance. She let out a groan of pain as she watched a 66 appear in front of her before fading. At the same time, a 45 appeared over the creature.

'Aleron!' she thought as she saw Aleron run to her side. He showed off the key to her with a smirk before he focused on the creature. She winced in pain before giving him a relieved smile though he didn't notice.

**Got Library Key back**

'Four hundred twenty two…eh, the katana flame is blue… my pocket knife too…' she thought briefly glancing at her pocket knife before she turned to watch Japan run to the side as he swung his blue flamed katana against the side of the creature. She blinked watching a 175 float out of existence.

'Five hundred ninety seven…'

**Japan**

**670/741HP **

**274/534 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia <strong>

**486/700HP **

**435/600 SP **

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**730/730 HP**

**540/700 SP**

**2 EXP 16G**

As the creature once again ran off, the two humans and one country ran back to the door.

**Use Key?**

**~Yes**

**No**

"Why is that even an option! Yes, yes, yes use the stupid key!" Halia shrieked as Aleron quickly opened the door and they all ran out. Halia was the first to dash out and with a loud thump hit the wall on the other side of the door. She slumped to the ground with a sob and a whimper as rested against the wall. Aleron ran out next more composed than Halia as he stood in the middle of the hallway gasping for breath. Japan was the last one as he slammed the door shut behind him also out of breath.

"…What on Earth was that thing…?" Japan asked looking the most composed out of all of them.

"Hell, if I know." Aleron responded looking pale.

"Hic…" Halia was rubbing her eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Are you alright Halia?" Aleron asked concerned as he knelt down next to her.

"No, but I'm getting there." Halia said as she got back up using the wall for support. She was sore from all the attacks she endured.

"You don't appear to have any open wounds, though bruises are beginning to appear." Japan stated as he grabbed her arm to help her up. When she was standing fully he looked at her thoroughly analyzing the damage.

**Item**

**[Rice ball] restores the HP of a single party member.**

"Here, eat this. It wirr make you feer better." Japan suggested as he gave her the rice ball.

"Thank you." She grabbed the rice ball and quietly ate it. She blinked in surprise as she felt the soreness leave her body.

"Amazing. Your bruises are disappearing!" Aleron exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and watched the bruise that had been forming on her arm fade away.

'I knew it restored HP but I didn't know it would do that too.' Halia thought also staring at where the bruises had been.

'Never underestimate the power of a rice ball…' Aleron thought as he watched her finish the rice ball.

"We have to find the other's as soon as possible." Japan told them.

"Yes. We should keep searching." Halia agreed feeling refreshed.

"We need to find Dysis, Prussia and Italy, correct?" Aleron asked.

"…Yes..." Japan agreed staring at Aleron. 'Did I ever tell them the names of my friends? Come to think of it. Halia also seemed to know Germany's name without me telling her… I will leave it alone…for now…'

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Well, that is over with. The battle scenes were difficult but I was finally struck with inspiration. Hope ya'll liked the battle scenes, I put a lot of effort in them. Thanks to ya'll who reviewed or favorited or alerted or all of the above. I love you all!<strong>

**(1) clar·i·ty** [**klar**-i-tee] _**noun **_**- **clearness or lucidity as to perception or understanding; freedom from indistinctness or ambiguity.

**(2) **Well, I did say Germany was her favorite…

**(3) **Halia is really good with numbers. If it is simple addition or subtraction, it takes her less than 5 seconds. Also, Halia being a math nerd helps me keep track of the battle…


	4. Determination

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni and is not gaining any profit from anything she writes.**

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

**This is random**

_This is a flashback_

* * *

><p>Determination <strong>(1)<strong>

Halia let out a bitter sigh. They were about to head upstairs when Japan had informed them that they needed to return to the library. So now, the three of them were heading back to the library. She glanced at Aleron, who was looking at her with concern, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She gave him a tight smile and a nod as they followed Japan back into the room.

Keeping an eye out for the creature, they followed Japan to the table where he had found the rice ball earlier. There, sitting innocently on the table, was a golden key.

**Obtained Fourth Floor Key**

"There are so many books here. If we weren't in such a hurry, I wourd definitery reaf through them." Japan said looking at the books. "… Werr, just one won't do any harm, right?"

"Go for it… Looks like that thing isn't in here but we shouldn't spend too much time here…" Aleron said as he grabbed a white covered book too.

"…" Halia had already grabbed a book with an orange cover.

'Maybe we will learn some new attack too…' they both thought.

**Learned Japan's personal skill "Dismissal".**

**Learned Aleron's personal skill "Elemental Sketch"**

* * *

><p><strong>Item<strong>

**[Fourth Floor Key] Opens the attic on the fourth floor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan [Normal] Lv. 1 <strong>

**670/741 HP**

**274/534 SP**

**4/25 E**

**Skill**

**[Dismissal] I'm sick of looking at your face!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron [Normal] Lv. 1<strong>

**730/730 HP**

**540/700 SP**

**4/25 E**

**[Elemental Sketch] The pencil is mightier than the sword.**

"…" Halia looked at the words and swayed a little as all the information appeared briefly before disappearing.

"…" Aleron blinked

"Sorry…" Japan told them. Understanding that too much information could be disorienting if one was unused to it.

"Let's….Let's just go already." Halia said wanting to leave the room.

'No fair, the book I grabbed only had cooking recipes…'

"Yep, let's head to the fourth floor." Aleron said as they left the room. Halia gave a sigh of relief as they left the room and headed upstairs.

"So what was that thing you learned?" Halia asked Aleron as they headed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Something cool. You will just have to wait and see." He told her with a smirk.

"…I would rather not have to see you use that in battle… I just want to get out of here…" Halia told him bitterly.

"I know. I don't want to fight if I don't have to, but let's be honest, I don't think we will be leaving this place anytime soon, plus we still need to find Dysis." Aleron reached out and patted her on the head to which she growled playfully and swatted his hand away.

"What about you?" Aleron asked.

"I have a vague idea on how to make pasta now…" Halia said looking away.

"That's cool; too bad you didn't learn anything for battle…" Aleron said.

"Yeah, I'm worried my pocket knife won't be enough. You saw how useless I was back there. I was hoping I could learn something cool but I suppose that was too much to hope for…" She admitted quietly.

"Excuse me, I don't recall saying you're useless. I'm also certain that Japan doesn't think you are useless either. If anything, I imagine that he appreciates your rage. His weapon gained a pretty big power boost after you used it as did your weapon." Aleron told her.

"I do not find you useress, Haria-san…" Japan said quietly from the front. Halia flinched when she heard his voice.

'I forgot Japan was within hearing distance.' Aleron thought as he looked at Japan.

"Ah…Well, regardless, it would have been nice to have a direct attack other than my pocket knife." Halia stated.

"…"

"…"

"…" They rounded the stairs when they reached the third floor. Halia and Aleron watched as he attempted to open one of the doors on the third floor.

'He completely ignored one of the doors. If I didn't already know what was behind it, I would have tried to open it myself.' Halia thought glancing at the door as they passed it.

"It won't open…" Japan said stating the obvious but also easing the tension in the atmosphere. Glancing behind him he noticed the tension that had been around his two human companions faded away as they smiled in amusement.

'What are they amused about?' Japan thought briefly before tossing the thought aside. So long as they were normal again, he was fine with not knowing about their amusement. He went to the other door and attempted to open it.

"It won't open…" he repeated with a sigh as they turned to continue up the stairs. They hesitated for a second by one of the doors before continuing to the next room.

**Used fourth floor key.**

They cautiously entered the room. Halia headed straight to the white chair across the room to sit down with a sigh as she rested her head on the white desk cherishing the small moment of relaxation knowing that it would be short lived. Aleron glanced at Halia before he wandered over to the table on the side and began exploring the room. Meanwhile, Japan had walked over to the red couch before walking to the center of the room looking around before spotting Halia. He walked over to her and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Are you arright, Haria-san?" He asked her.

"Un…umm… yes… just tired. The rice ball may have healed me but it didn't take away any of my fatigue." She told him sounding every bit tired. 'Not to mention I'm unused to climbing so many stairs…'

"I see." He said before moving around her and looking inside the cabinets. After sating his curiosity, he headed toward the book case.

"…"

'What was that? It came from behind the bookcase…' Japan thought as he made to move the bookcase. Aleron, noticing Japan's intentions, quickly moved to help move the bookcase.

"What the hell is that?" Aleron asked. Hearing this, Halia lifted her head to see them both at the book case. She got up and walked up to them to see what they were up to.

'Right, the mochi thing was behind the book case. That I do remember. Well, I remember now.' Halia thought as she tried to see over their shoulders.

'It looks like America… Oh, it is so cute!' she thought as she saw the white creature with blue eyes and glasses.

"Oh, a mochi, are you stuck?" Japan asked.

'Is…Is it normal for him to run into this kind of stuff?' Aleron thought watching Japan approach the mochi and grab a hold of it as he tried to pull it out.

"Ah, I can't get it out, not rike this…" Japan muttered.

"Here, let me try." Aleron said before attempting to pull it out himself.

"Ugh, it's really stuck in there." He muttered.

"Oh it's so cute! Poor little thing is stuck in the wall? Aw, don't worry, we will find a way to get you out of there. You are such a cutie!" Halia gushed as she pushed past Aleron and Japan to try to get the mochi out as well. Her face turned red as she attempted to remove it.

"If Japan or I were unable to get it out, what makes you think you could get it out?" Aleron questioned her.

"Oh. I can't. I'm sorry, sweetie pie… I'm not strong enough to get you out of there…" Halia said depressed.

"Don't worry Haria-san. I'm sure Germany might be abre to get it out. I wonder if he would come here for that." Japan told her.

'Then again, maybe I will have to drag him out… No. Anyway, I'rr ask him.' Japan thought keeping the thought to himself.

"Eh, really? You think so? You hear that sweetie pie? Mr. Germany is going to help you out of here!" She lied, knowing that Germany would be difficult, as she gave a big smile at the mochi. She reached out and petted the mochi in the head before going to her knees and wrapping her hands around it as she hugged it. Her smile widened as she saw the mochi America blush a little.

"We have to go now sweetie pie, but we will back as soon as possible with big strong Germany." She told it as she kissed it on the cheek.

"Let's go before Halia turns it into a tomato." Aleron said grabbing the back of Halia's shirt as he dragged her out of the room. A bemused Japan followed silently as Halia struggled to go back to the mochi America.

"Knock it off, you are being silly!" Aleron scolded as he let her go and wacked her over the head to the surprise of Japan.

"Ah." Japan said unsure if he should do anything.

"Fine." Halia muttered as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that. I like cute things." She admitted with a big smile.

"We could tell. Come on, the sooner we get Germany the sooner we can get your 'sweetie pie' out of there." Aleron said as they began walking down the stairs.

'Liar. You know it won't be that easy.' Halia thought annoyed before giving them a big smile and a laugh. 'Can't let Japan know just yet…'

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go!" she said as she walked to the front of them taking the lead.

'S…She does know that the mochi gets forgotten doesn't she?' Aleron thought as he followed his eager friend.

"A Haria-san, Areron-san, not so fast." Japan said trailing in the back.

'To be young…' he thought with envy.

"Eeep!" Halia shouted as she lost her footing and fell down the last three steps to the second floor. She got up checking herself over quickly.

"Halia!"

"Haria-san!"

"I'm ok! I didn't fall very far." Halia said waving away their worry as she walked slower down the next set of stairs.

"Well, at least she isn't rushing anymore…" Aleron said. "Ah, are you alright, Mr. Japan? You look winded…"

"I… wirr be fine now that Haria-san… isn't running… I am not as young as I used to be…" Japan gasped.

'How old is he? Maybe I should brush up on my world history after this… Nah.' Aleron thought as they arrived to the second floor and went past the last set of stairs toward the room that Germany was in. Halia opened the door and waited for Aleron and Japan to walk into the room but blinked when, after Aleron walked in, Japan placed a hand on the door and gestured that she should go in first.

"Oh, um, thank you." She said unused to having someone insist that she go in first **(2)**.

"What the…?" she heard Aleron say as she entered the room to find Aleron staring at what appeared to be an iron door.

'Were we really gone long enough for him to replace the door?' Aleron thought.

'Didn't we leave not too long ago? Germany works fast…' Halia thought.

'What…? Was this door here before? Or is it just my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though…' Japan thought as he knocked on the door.

"Um… Germany, do you have a minute?" Japan inquired.

"Is that you, Japan? What's the matter?" Germany's muffled voice asked from behind the door.

"Sweetie pie is stuck in the wall, please, please, please help my little sweetie pie!" Halia pleaded.

"W…what?" Germany said confused.

"Mmph." Was Halia's muffled response as Aleron covered her mouth and gave a nod to Japan to continue.

"You see… there's a mysterious mochi stuck in the warr in a room on the fourth floor." Japan responded. "I feer a rittre sorry for it, so I was wondering if you courd get it out…" 'Not to mention I'm worried of what Halia-san will do if you say no…'

"I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favor to ask of you, though."

"Sure, if it's something I can do." Japan said glancing at Halia who looked murderous at the door. Japan found himself thankful that Aleron was holding her back.

"You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that Thing shows up again. If it's no trouble, could you please look for it?" Germany requested.

'Oh, well, he has a right to have a weapon to protect himself. Good thing we already found the whip.' Halia thought calming down.

"What a coincidence! Actuarry, we found your whip a whire ago!" Japan stated taking out the whip.

"Oh." Was all that Germany said.

'Don't sound so disappointed…' Aleron and Halia thought.

"Wait, I'rr pass it to you." Japan said as the door opened slightly and Germany's black glove came into view as he took the whip.

**Gave Whip back to Germany.**

"It was rying on to the bed next door." Japan explained.

'How did it get there…?' Aleron thought while Halia just giggled behind the hand that still covered her face as she remembered the description.

"Oh, I see… Erm… Thank you…" Germany said sounding uncomfortable.

"Not at arr. I… We only found it by chance, after arr. Now, ret's go to the fourth froor –" Japan said before he was interrupted.

"Oh! Japan! I'm sorry, but…" Germany hesitated. Aleron gripped Halia around the waist with his other arm as he continued to cover her mouth.

'Halia should know what's going to happen but she will probably put on an act like she has been doing since I met up with her… possibly before then.' Aleron thought preparing himself as he knew that physically, she could break free of his hold after a minute or two if she chose to put up a struggle. 'Unless, of course, she is acting, like I suspect she is.'

"Yes, what is it?" Japan asked. He glanced at the two humans curious as to why Aleron had grabbed Halia so suddenly. 'She seems to really like the mochi for her to be glaring at the door like that…'

"Ah… I'm really, really sorry, but… actually, I'm hungry, too. Don't you have anything for me to eat?" Germany asked.

"To eat… I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient, either…" Japan said as Halia began to struggle against Aleron's grip before she licked his hand causing him to let her go.

"Ugh, gross Halia! That isn't very lady like!" Aleron complained as he began to wipe his hands using the back of the bottom of her shirt. Halia scoffed before taking off her backpack giving Aleron more access to her shirt as she bent down and began digging through her backpack.

"I have Granola bars! Twelve of them! You can have some!" Halia said eager to be of use.

"… Can I have something else? If it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something to eat? Preferably something that is better than a granola bar?" Germany asked.

"…" Halia just stood frozen with the box of granola bars in her hand. Aleron snickered into his hand trying hard to hold back the laughter at Halia's disappointed expression.

"Whaaat? Th… That's impossible! How can I possibly find food in this place?" Japan said not even trying to get him to accept the granola bars.

"Please! I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?" Germany said desperately.

"…" Japan gave a sigh of defeat. "Arr right. I'rr take another rook around. I arso have to rook for Itary, anyway."

"I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find mein Bruder **(3)**?" Germany asked.

"No… But he shourd be fine. Somehow." Japan told him.

"Sorry for all the trouble. Oh, by the way, take this with you." Germany said opening the door enough to give them the item.

**Received Beer.**

'A drink? And beer, at that?' Japan thought.

'Haha, so Japan didn't have to go searching for water at all.' Aleron turned so that Japan could not see his amusement.

"Ah, thank you very much. We wirr be going now, then." Japan said politely.

"Okay, thanks." Germany said. Japan turned away from the closet and stopped for a second.

**Item**

**2[Beer] Restores the MP of a single party member.**

'Just what on Earth is he doing in there?' Japan thought as he turned back to the door when construction noises began.

"Come on, Halia. Let's go." Aleron said. He grabbed the backpack and placed it back on her back with a grunt. 'Damn, that's heavy… Has she really been running around with that weighing her down?' he thought as he grabbed a hold of the handle at the top of the backpack before he proceeded to drag her out **(4)**.

'Am I the only person in the world that likes granola bars?' Halia thought sadly. 'Though compared to the rice ball, the granolas aren't very useful…'

"Wirr Haria-san be arright?" Japan said as he held the door open.

"She will be fine, don't worry about it. Let's just go and find the food for Germany." Aleron said as they exited the room leaving behind only construction noises.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Well, that's chapter 4, no battle scene this time, otherwise it probably would have taken me longer to write it.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Cute chapter, though I want some battle scenes. Fk306 start making up some battle scenes. Stat!**

**Fk306: … By the way, Sirflightypencil is my beta. **

**Sirflightypencil: That's right! I get to read the chapter before all of you! **

**Fk306: He is also the co creator of Halia, Aleron and Dysis.**

**(1) de·ter·mi·na·tion** [dih-tur-m_uh_-**ney**-sh_uh_n] _**noun **_the act of coming to a decision or of fixing or settling a purpose.

**(2) **The rule she follows is that whoever reaches the door first should hold it open for others.

**(3) **Mein Bruder - my brother in german… or so google translations tells me.

**(4) **Don't ya'll just love the fact that that didn't stop him from making her carry it?


	5. Examination

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. It's called FANFICTION for a reason.**

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

_I am a flashback_

**I am the random narrator that list items and skills and junk.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Examination <strong>(1)<strong>

Halia had composed herself and was walking behind the two males sullenly by the time the three reached the bottom of the stairs. Halia blinked when Japan turned to the right instead of the left toward the kitchens.

"Eh, Mr. Japan, sir? Where are you going?" Halia asked him when she noticed him heading away from the kitchen.

"Oh, there was something I needed to do in the restroom." Japan said.

"Oh, in that case, I will search in the kitchen." Halia said looking embarrassed.

"It's not a good idea for you to go off on your own. Japan, will you be alright on your own?" Aleron said.

"Yes, I shourd be fine." Japan said confused.

'Did I say something to embarrass Haria-san?' Japan thought.

"Great. Then we will let you do your business. See you in a bit Mr. Japan, sir." Halia said before she and Aleron headed toward the kitchen.

**Halia and Aleron left the party.**

'To do my business? Could it be…? Halia-san thought…' Japan shook his head. 'No wonder she became embarrassed…' He shrugged it off before heading to the opposite direction.

**With Halia and Aleron**

"You do know that Japan wasn't going to use the restroom for that reason, right?" Aleron asked her.

"Yea… he is going to buy stuff from the toilet if I recall… but even if I know he isn't doing that… it still feels wrong to follow a man, even if he is a nation, into the restroom…" Halia admitted as they reached the kitchen. She began opening the drawers trying to find some type of food to take to Germany.

"I guess you have a point… I don't think we are going to find anything for Germany to eat… This place is abandoned." Aleron said also looking through the cabinets.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to look." Halia said closing the drawers and moving to the sink.

"So… What happens now?" Aleron asked her as he closed the cabinet and moved to another one.

"Er… I think we run into Prussia who gives Germany some food… then… we go to the mochi… we fight Steve… we find Italy and go to sleep in the fireplace room. " Halia told him.

"That isn't very detailed…" Aleron told her.

"I'm sorry. I only saw Hetaoni once… I could tell you what happens in each individual room, if a little inaccurately, but I don't think I can tell you the correct order that everything happened in but, you've seen a few episodes. Didn't you leave off when they were all assembled in the piano room?" Halia questioned.

"I did… though I may not have been paying attention." Aleron admitted not looking at her.

"What?" Halia asked, ending her searching freezing as she turned slowly to look at Aleron. "Aleron, I was counting on you to help me keep track of things!"

"I've been busy!"

"With what?"

"School…. work… homework?"

"You were just lazy…"

"Yes, but it's not like I knew we were gonna end up here!"

"… True… Why are we even here? I thought Hetalia was just an anime? Hell, Hetaoni is just an RPG. None of this should be happening… I've always dreamed of meeting the Hetalia characters, especially Germany… but I never dreamed of showing up in Hetaoni! This has to be a nightmare." Halia told him going back to opening the same drawers.

"It will be alright, you've seen this whole thing, haven't you? How does it end?" Aleron asked her.

"…esn't…"

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." Aleron said giving her his full attention.

"I said: It doesn't! It doesn't end!" Halia yelled at him.

"What do you mean it doesn't end?"

"Exactly what it means! There is no ending, not yet, possibly not ever! Rumor has it that the creator of Hetaoni was affected by an earthquake and the thing was placed on hold. Aleron… That's what has me uneasy, the last episode ended in a horrible cliffhanger! It seemed like there was no hope that any of the nations would escape this place." Halia covered her face with her hands as she began to shake.

"Hey, hey Halia, it's okay. I'm sure everything will end fine. Most RPGs end with the main characters surviving." Aleron told her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes… You're probably right…" Halia said with a sigh as she rubbed her face. 'Why would they show us this particular timeline if they would just end up going back in time again? More importantly, if that is true, I'm afraid to ask is if we would even be considered main characters… considering the series didn't involve three regular humans… I hope Dysis is okay, wherever she is at the moment.'

"Ahh! We forgot something!" Aleron suddenly yelped causing Halia to jump.

"What?" Halia asked terrified.

"Doesn't Japan fight that thing in the room next to the restroom? When does that happen?" he asked her.

"Um… I thought it happened when he went to fetch water for Germany but I was proven wrong with that… So it must be when he goes to fetch food for Germany which is…right now! Shoot, how did I forget! We left Japan to fight by himself! Granted he was fine when he fought by himself in the series but still…" Halia said jumping up before Aleron grabbed on to her.

"Halia, wait, like you said, he will be fine fighting on his own. Plus, I was under the impression that you didn't want anybody to know just yet." Aleron told her gripping her arm.

"Ah, you're right… The reason is, I don't think they would believe us if we went and said something like 'Where we come from, you guys are only anime characters and there is no such thing as a personified nation, at least as far as we know…' Hell, I barely believe it myself… Regardless, let's go find Japan." Halia said as she shook off Aleron and, more calmly, walked in the direction they had seen Japan go in. As they rounded the corner everything went black.

"Ack, what the hell?" Halia shouted as she grasped onto Aleron shutting her eyes tightly.

"H…Halia, I know you're scared of the dark but is it really necessary to cut off the circulation in my arm… ow…" Aleron said as the feeling in his arm began to go numb.

**After this, he purchased Beer and Rice Ball and fully restored his HP and SP.**

"… We must be close to Japan… I swear this box of words is weird…" Aleron muttered as the white words that clashed with the darkness went away along with the darkness.

"There now, you can open your eyes, the lights are back on. While you're at it, please release my arm." Aleron said. Halia opened one eye before sighing in relief as she opened both eyes and released Aleron.

"I wonder why everything blacked out. Was the black out even necessary for the information?" Halia complained.

"Haria-san? Areron-san?" they looked up to see Japan walking up to them.

"Hey, Mr. Japan, sir. We didn't find anything in the kitchen so we came to find you. Are you done with your business?" Halia asked. 'He seems to be okay; then again the text did say he restored his HP and SP… His clothes on the other hand… They are all tattered….The battle must not of been easy…'

"Ah, hai **(2)**, did you by any chance, see that thing passing this way?" Japan asked concerned deciding not to tell them about his encounter.

"Uh-uh. We didn't see anything pass us. The lights went out briefly but not nearly long enough for us to not notice that thing pass us by." Aleron answered.

"I… I see. Ah, I found this key in the restroom. We shourd go see what door it wirr open." Japan stated showing them the key that had a label saying 'bedroom key.'

'Oh, looks like it's time to meet Prussia.' Halia thought.

'What about Germany's food?' Aleron thought.

"Great. Maybe we will find something useful in that room! Or better yet, maybe we will find Dysis, or Mr. Italy or Mr. Prussia!" Halia said cheerfully.

"Or maybe we will run into that thing…" Aleron retorted. Knowing that they would find Prussia, Halia made an effort to look terrified.

"I'm sure we won't find that Thing in the room, Haria-san." Japan said in a comforting tone.

'It's cute how he tries to comfort me.' Halia thought fondly of the shy nation as they began walking upstairs.

**Halia and Aleron joined the party.**

Once they made it to the top of the stairs Japan hurried to the closest known door to be locked.

"It won't open." Japan muttered.

**Japan [Normal] Lv. 2**

**755/756 HP**

**634/634 SP**

**37/66 E**

'… We lost an opportunity to level up…' Aleron and Halia thought taking the opportunity to examine Japan's stats before he continued on to see learn about the key.

**1[Beer]**

**1[Riceball]**

'Really? Only one beer and one rice ball? I thought he restocked!' Halia thought annoyed,

**[Bedroom Key] Opens the bedroom on the 2****nd**** floor.**

They walked over to the side of the stairs as they headed for the other side of the H shaped hallway before stopping at the door.

**Used Bedroom Key.**

Entering the room, Japan went straight to the book case and took a quick glance before moving to the television and turning around to look at the table. Halia nudged Aleron with her elbow as she nodded toward the two beds where they could see the back of a head with albino hair. The person appeared to be crouched behind the beds attempting to keep out of sight.

'Not very smart, he hasn't noticed that the three of us have entered the room…' Halia thought unimpressed with the former nation. She shook her head as she walked to the bookcase that Japan had given a quick glance to. Aleron, deciding to ignore Prussia for the time being wandered the room a little trying to find if there was somebody else in the room.

'I doubt Dysis is in here, she would of started a conversation with Prussia if they were in the room together. Placing both herself and Prussia a little at ease enough to search the house together the same way Halia became at ease once Japan kept her company. Or so I'm assuming based on what I know of Halia…' Aleron thought.

**Lock the Door?**

**~Yes**

**No**

Aleron and Halia turned simultaneously toward the door to see Japan locking it. Once again they watched him from the corner of their eyes waiting to see what happened. Halia went to the door and tried to open it to confirm that it was locked before turning her back and leaning against the door trying to look casual while tilting her head to keep her ear against the door.

"Who's there?" the albino man shouted as he swung his sword at Japan who skillfully blocked it.

"Whoa! C… Carm down! It's me!" Japan exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you, Japan? S… Sorry." Prussia said looking shaken and relieved. Aleron gave a yawn and sat down on the couch. Dysis wasn't in the room and he could care less about the former nation.

"Are you arr right?" Japan asked.

"There… There was a monster! I saw it! A stark-naked giant the color of rotten scones!" Prussia said. Halia bit back a snort.

'I forgot about that description, but it seems pretty accurate.' Halia thought closing her eyes as she attempted to focus on listening for anything behind the door. 'If I recall, Steve should make an appearance soon. Did they fight him in the room or in the hallway?'

"…" Japan stared speechless.

"It's true! We all saw it! Me and West and Italy, too!" Prussia insisted.

"Yes, I know." Japan told the desperate former nation.

"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. Those two… I don't know where they went. Am I making any sense?" Prussia asked.

"Yes, quite. That does make sense. We saw it, too." Japan admitted.

"What the hell is that Thing? O… Oh, and what happened to the others?" Prussia asked.

"Prease, carm down. Wourd you rike me to bring you something to drink?" Japan asked.

"What? Oh… Now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?" Prussia asked. Halia, hearing this, removed her backpack and quickly took out a water bottle only for it to still be mostly frozen. She gave a quiet sigh as she put it away and put her backpack back on.

"No, but I can go and get you some. Would you like me to?" Japan asked.

'Liar. You have a beer! I wonder when Prussia will notice us.' Halia thought but went back to listening behind the door.

"Yeah… No, wait. Never mind, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?" Prussia asked.

'It's like we aren't even here…' Aleron thought as he glanced at the door worried about Halia's actions. 'What is she doing?'

'Is that thunder or faint footsteps that I'm hearing.' Halia thought worriedly.

"Germany is on this same froor. He craimed he was hungry. But I haven't found Itary or Dysis-san. Do you have any idea where they could be?" Japan asked.

"What? Italy is missing? Do you think he was attacked by that monster…? Who is Dysis?" Prussia asked.

"We can't be 100 percent sure… but Itary is very fast and good at running away. I do berieve he managed to escape somehow. Dysis-san is a friend of Haria-san and Areron-san…" Japan told him pointing at the two humans.

"Yo! I'm Aleron." Aleron said lazily from the couch.

"Nice to meet ya… I'm Halia." Halia said distractedly.

"Guten Tag. Ich bin der awesome Prussia.** (3)**" Prussia nodded before turning back to Japan. "All right, then I'll look for them, too! But first, let's go to where West is. What's he doing, anyway?"

'He's building a safety zone for you guys…' Halia thought.

"He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia, don't you have anything for him to eat?" Japan asked him,

'Don't you have a rice ball?'Aleron kept the comment to himself.  
>"Something to eat… Now that you mention it, I did find some mushrooms when I was running away. Will that do?" Prussia asked.<p>

'Yes, feed suspicious stuff to Germany. First questionable water now mushrooms. If that Thing doesn't kill Germany, the stuff he ingests might….' Aleron thought.

'Both brothers stopped in the middle of running away to pick up items the items found on the floor… Siblings think alike…' Halia thought.

"That should do." Japan nodded in approval.

"All right! Then let's…" Prussia began to say.

"Shush!" Halia suddenly said placing her ear against the door once again. Aleron got off the couch cautiously.

"What's the matter?" Japan asked.

"Don't you hear the sound of… something… getting closer?" Prussia asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Haria-san… get away from the door…" Japan ordered. Halia gulped as she listened to the heavy footsteps accompanied by the loud breathing but remained firmly in place.

"Haria-san… Now!" he repeated. He could see Halia looking at him at the corner of her eyes. She stared at him a moment before giving him a nod and slowly backing away, keeping an eye on the door, she stopped in the middle of the room and took out her pocket knife.

'Was it in the room or was it in the hallway?' she repeated in her head over and over again. Aleron shifted from his spot by the couch as he stared at the door.

"Hey… If that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of the scabbard. If you don't want to be eaten, that is." Prussia suggested as he held up his sword.

"Agreed." Japan gave a nod as he removed the katana from its hold. Halia covered her mouth to stop herself from shrieking when saw and heard the doorknob jiggle.

"!" Prussia jumped up a little. Halia closed her eyes tightly as the doorknob jiggled more violently. She slowly began to back further away from the door.

"…" Japan remained silent. Suddenly the doorknob stopped jiggling and they heard footsteps backing away.

'One, two, three, four…' Halia thought. 'It only took four steps. It should be on the other side of the wall by the white cabinets…'

"… Is it gone?" Prussia asked after the footsteps stopped.

"I hope so…" Aleron muttered.

"I don't think it is…" Halia said in a low voice.

"What makes you say that?" Prussia asked her, his voice lowering to match hers.

"There were only four footsteps… we should of heard more than that…" Halia stated with the same low voice.

"…You're right… If it is there, it doesn't know that we know so we won't be caught by surprise…" Prussia stated after a moment of considering her comment.

"Ret us keep our weapons ready…" Japan whispered. Aleron took out his mechanical pencil from his bag but his sketchbook remained untouched.

'…' Halia looked at him questioningly but let him be.

"Yes, probabry." Japan responded raising his voice back to normal to respond to Prussia's earlier question.

"All right. That was a little scary, but now we should join West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!" Prussia said, also raising his voice to normal.

"Indeed."

**Prussia joined the party.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Well, that is chapter 5 done and ready! For those of you that read these author comments. Starting today, January 9, 2012, I am going to start only updating this story every Monday. Or try to anyway, I feel this story needs stability, not to mention the university I'm attending starts next week so I won't have as much time to work on this story.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: What? A schedule? Lame! Even thought it was my idea hohoho… wait, Fk306, why did you place hohoho instead of hahaha? I ain't Santa Claus!**

**Fk306: I felt like it. Any who, looks like the battle scene will be next chapter. **

**(1) ex·am·i·na·tion **[ig-zam-_uh_-**ney**-sh_uh_n] _**noun **_**1. **The act of examining; inspection; inquiry; investigation.

**(2) Hai **is Japanese for yes.

**(3) Guten tag. Ich bin der** is German for _Good day. I'm the_… or something like that. Feel free to correct me if I make any language mistakes.


	6. Force

**Disclaimer: If Fk306 owned Hetaoni, it would of already been made into a movie.**

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

**This is random.**

_This is a flashback._

* * *

><p>Force <strong>(1)<strong>

**Prussia [Normal] Lv. 2**

**664/664 HP**

**677/677 SP**

**27/71 E**

**Skills**

**[Bear the Cross] Meaning: And I'll protect our people with my brother.**

**Equipment**

**[Weapon: Rusty Sword] It hasn't been tended to since retirement. It's stylish, though.**

'Since retirement? When was it that he retired again?' Halia thought.

**[Head: Hannya Mask] Mask given to him by Japan. It's scary, yet he won't let go of it.**

'What's a Hannya Mask?' Aleron thought.

'Why is Japan giving him that? It says he has it on his head but it doesn't look like he is wearing anything. This stuff is weird…' Halia thought unsure of whether she was talking about the mask or the text that appears.

**[Body: Ordinary Clothes] Clothes that will probably need laundry soon.**

**[Accessory: Sandals] Sandals that he has been wearing since the world summit.**

The four gave a final glance at each other before cautiously heading out the door.

"Gya!" Halia yelped when the creature showed up in front of them. 'Wow that was fast!'

**Japan**

**HP 755**

**SP 634**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia <strong>

**HP 700**

**SP 435 **

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**HP 730**

**SP 540**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**HP 664**

**SP 677**

'Eh? Did the format of the HP and SP change?' Halia thought. 'I think I preferred the previous one where it let me know how much I can have and how much I have left…'

"Whoa! Looks like you were right!" Prussia shouted.

"Yes, it appears you were correct, Haria-san." Japan agreed.

"The more I look at it, the scarier it looks! I can't show my awesome techniques like this! Do something!" Prussia complained.

"Get over yourself!" Aleron shouted annoyed.

"Isn't it so nice of St… Um… That Thing to wait for us to get ready before attacking?" Halia said cheerfully.

'Good grief… I'm surrounded by idiots.' Japan thought with a sigh before he began to chant in his native language. Halia watched as the familiar Japanese symbols appear around the creature before a 185 appeared and faded.

"Eep!" Halia yelped as two bear like creatures ran past her toward Prussia before circling him as he slashed at the creature in a cross sign. A 282 came and went above the creature.

'Four hundred sixty seven… That must be the Bear the Cross skill that the magical box of information told us about…' Halia thought in awe.

"So much for it being too scary to use you're 'awesome' techniques…" Aleron teased.

"How can I not show my awesome techniques in the presence of a lovely lady?" Prussia responded giving Halia a wink.

'…'

**Skill**

'My regular attack is really weak on its own… better use my rage before actually doing any attacks…' Halia thought as she aimed her growl of frustration toward the creature.

"Waah! My sword is on fire!" Prussia yelped trying to put out the fire.

"Don't do that! It boosts your regular attacks if you have a weapon!" Halia yelled at him. She saw a sudden flair of red coming from Aleron and turned in time to see him draw a fiery red triangle in the air with his flamed pencil. He grabbed the triangle from one of the corners and threw it at the creature as though it were a Frisbee. Halia watched as it embedded into the creatures shoulder before it shined a bright red light and burst into flames causing the creature to stumble a few steps back as a 152 appeared and faded out of existence.

'Six hundred nineteen… Oh the pencil is still on fire… Must be because it wasn't a regular attack.' Halia thought.

"That was so cool, Aleron! The fire was so beautiful!" Halia said out loud.

"I told you that skill would be pretty cool!" Aleron laughed.

"YoU… WOn't… ESc… aPe…" the creature said in a raspy voice that sent shivers down Halia's spine. Halia's eyes widened in surprise.

'It's aiming at Aleron!'

**~Defend**

"Look out!" Halia shouted as she shoved Aleron out of the way as yellow thorny vines crept up from the ground where Halia had replaced Aleron. They sprang up and wrapped themselves around Halia keeping her hands tight to her chest as the thorns dug into her skin and lifted her off the ground.

"Ugh…" Halia groaned closing her eyes tightly as she braced herself. "Keh… Ky…aaa…KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the thorny vines electrocuted her. The thorny vines faded from her body and she fell to the ground.

"… Ow... I… I think I'm ok…" Halia mumbled as Aleron helped her back to her feet.

"That was really stupid… But… Thanks for watching my back." Aleron said before turning back to the creature.

**Japan**

**HP 755**

**SP 499**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia <strong>

**HP 461**

**SP 380**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**HP 730**

**SP 415**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**HP 664**

**SP 427**

"Ugh, so it did two hundred thirty nine damaged to me…" Halia whimpered as Japan did another curse causing 189 damage. Without missing a beat the bears from before surrounded Prussia once more as he slashed a cross into the creature making a 257 appear and fade out of existence. Before he made it back to his spot the creature slashed at his exposed back the same way it had done to Halia in a previous battle giving him 124 damage.

"One thousand sixty five." Halia muttered.

"Eh?" Prussia glanced at Halia.

"Ignore her; she likes to keep track of the numbers." Aleron told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Probably wants to see if there is a pattern or something. Does it matter why? As long as it doesn't interfere with the battle." Aleron stated before he twirled his pencil between his fingers before running toward the creature stabbing it with his pencil. Halia watched in disbelief as an 83 appeared and disappeared along with the flames that had surrounded his pencil.

'Without a weapon, his basic attack was in the twenties, rage tends to double the basic attack based so long as the person has a weapon… It's safe to assume that without my rage, the pencil would cause damage in the forties…' Halia analyzed. '… One thousand one hundred forty eight…'

**~Attack**

Twirling her flamed pocket knife in between her fingers; Halia tossed the pocket knife into the air before firmly grasping the handle as she ran toward the creature, jumped and slashed at its face before firmly placing her feet at its hip and pushing herself off of it causing it to stumble backward. Halia, only having done this as spur of the moment, fell on her back before quickly sitting up and standing up on base before running back to her spot between Japan and Aleron. She turned in time to see a 131 fade out of existence.

"Wow that was even more powerful than last time! Must have been the extra kick you added." Aleron praised.

"Yea… One thousand two hundred seventy nine…." Halia murmured distractedly.

"Ugh, here I am praising you, praising you! And all you can think about is numbers? Ugh!" Aleron scoffed dramatically as he turned his head away from her looking away and placing a hand over where his heart should be. "That hurts, right here!" he continued as he patted his chest to emphasize how hurt he was. Japan, ignoring them, went on and cast yet another curse on the creature causing it to look dazed as little pink orbs appeared over its head the number 192 faded away. It took Prussia a moment as he glanced at his flamed sword, glanced down at his SP before doing a regular attack. He stared intently at the number 275 as it disappeared and faded.

"Ooh! With that thing you did, my normal attacks are almost equal to my Bear the Cross!" Prussia exclaimed very pleased with that information. Aleron rolled his eyes as he lifted his hand, his ring glowed briefly as he focused; a gust of wind appeared in the shape of daggers and surrounded the creature, ready to attack the moment it moved.

"YoU… WOn't… ESc… aPe…" it said in its raspy voice sending another chill up Halia's spine. She flinched closing her eyes tightly expecting the familiar vines to wrap themselves around her once again, trying to ignore the small puncture wounds that were already scabbing over.

"Ugh! D… Damn it, these things have a good grip!" she heard Prussia say. Opening her eyes she witnessed Prussia entangled in the familiar thorny vines, he flailed around a bit as she watched him be lifted into the air. He groaned loudly as he resisted the urge to yell when the vines sparked with electricity. Unlike Halia, Prussia managed to land on his feet once the vines disappeared.

"Kesesese…. T… That…. w…wasn't so…b…bad…is that….all you got?" he stuttered as a 216 faded out of existence over him. At the same time, a 44 faded out of existence in front of the creature.

'One thousand seven hundred ninety… or somewhere around there…' Halia thought trying to remember all the attacks that have been done to the creature. 'Meh, close enough.'

Japan began to chant something differently and as the Japanese symbols appeared he ran toward them and slashed at the symbols as he continued to chant, more symbols appeared that he slashed at once more before jumping back to his spot as a 311came and went and a 193 came soon after as the creature backed away toward the wall.

**50 EXP 31G**

**Japan**

**HP 755**

**SP 79**

**Level Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia <strong>

**HP 461**

**SP 380**

**Level Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**HP 730**

**SP 415**

**Level Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**HP 324**

**SP 177**

**Level Up**

Not wasting any time they ran past the creature toward the other side of the staircase to the room that Halia had found Aleron in. The creature followed them into the room where they ran in a full circle before running out of the room and stopping right outside the door.

"…" Aleron and Halia glanced at the door in disbelief.

"Really? Really? It chased us to the room only for it to stop? Really?" Aleron complained in disbelief. "All that just for it to give up because we exited the room?"

"Don't complain; do you want it to continue chasing us … because I don't…" Halia moaned as she glanced at her skin that was covered with tiny puncture rooms that had scabbed over. 'I knew I should of worn a long sleeve shirt today…'

"Er… Right… I suppose you have a point. Uh, Mr. Japan, Mr. Prussia? Where are you two going? Mr. Germany is next door, isn't he?" Aleron pointed to the correct door to Japan and Prussia who had parted from Halia and Aleron when they reached the stairs.

"Ah, yes, of course." Japan stated before turning around and leading them all to the correct door.

"This is the fortress where Germany is." Japan explained to Prussia when they reached the closet.

"It's pretty solid. Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry! D'you want some mushrooms?" Prussia said loudly.

"The granola bars seem like the safer option…" Halia muttered with a huff.

"Is that you, Prussia? Are you all right?" Germany's muffled voice asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But I have bad news, too. Italy is still missing! And we have to help a mochi." Prussia told him.

"My poor sweetie pie…" Halia moaned.

"Sweetie what now?" Prussia said turning to Halia who was beside Japan.

"Ignore her. She bonded to that thing in the few seconds that she got to see it." Aleron, who was between Halia and Prussia, told him.

"Hmm. All right. I'm done here, so we can go now." Germany said after a moment as he left the closet. Prussia began fidgeting in place eager to continue. Japan walked over to Aleron, who was the farthest.

"So, does Germany still want the mushrooms?" Aleron said to himself, not acknowledging Japan.

"…" Japan went to Prussia.

"I don't really get what we're supposed to do, but let's go to the fourth floor!" Prussia told Japan eagerly. Japan nodded to him before going to Germany.

"Can we come back here once in a while?" Germany asked Japan as he glanced nervously toward the closet.

"I don't mind, but… do you actuary rike narrow spaces?" Japan asked him.

"Well, you could say I'm… used to them. There's a lot of room, though." Germany told him.

'Doesn't matter what I know, the way he worded that sentence is…' Halia thought fighting a smile.

"Oh…" Japan said before he went to Halia whose face was a little red.

"Are you arright, Haria-san?" Japan asked her concerned.

"Um, yes, we should help my sweetie pie soon though." Halia told him after taking a deep breath. Japan walked toward the door before stopping briefly.

**Japan [Normal] Lv. 3**

**755/813 HP**

**79/687 SP**

**87/129 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia [Normal] <strong>**Lv.**** 2**

**461/723 HP**

**380/720 SP**

**29/53 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron [Normal] Lv. 2<strong>

**730/746 HP**

**415/832 SP**

**29/61 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>** [ Normal] Lv.3**

**324/721 HP**

**177/739 SP**

**77/138 E**

**Leave the room?**

**~Leave**

**Wait, wait.**

They both blinked in surprise when they found themselves out of the room by Japan's side when he exited the room.

**Germany joined the party.**

"Wait, weren't we just inside? Oh nevermind…" Halia said before deciding not to think too much on it.

'Can Japan do summons?' Aleron thought before also shrugging it off.

**Germany [Normal] Lv. 3**

**728/728 HP**

**506/506 SP**

**68/133 E**

'He has been locked in a closet all this time, why is he level 3?' Aleron thought annoyed.

**Item**

"Haria-san, you should eat another rice ball." Japan stated giving her the only rice ball.

"Ah, but Mr. Prussia is more hurt than I am, he should eat it…" Halia insisted handing it over to Prussia.

"If that's what the lady wants. Then by all means." Prussia said as he wolfed down the rice ball.

"…"

"…"

"…"  
>"…" 'Disgusting… One would think he was starving to death…' Halia thought as she opened her backpack to take out her box of granola bars. She took one out of the box before returning it to her backpack and politely munching at it.<p>

**Prussia**

**624/721 HP**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia <strong>

**611/723 HP**

"Six hundred twenty four… you had three hundred twenty four so then the rice ball only gives 300 HP…" Halia stated. 'I got 11 granola bars left, better take care of them considering we don't magically heal up when we level up…'

**Germany**

**Skill**

**[Torture Lv.1] I'll make you submit.**

'S… Scary…' Aleron thought.

**Equip**

**[Weapon: Whip] Germany's personal whip. It's quite worn from use.**

**[Shield: Shield of Muscles] Shields are heresy. Muscles alone are more than enough.**

**[Head: Tomitake Hat] Handmade by Japan. If he doesn't wear it, he will get mad.**

'Wait, by 'he' does it mean himself or Japan?' Aleron thought.

**[Body: Impeccable Clothes] Clothes without a single crease.**

**[Accessory: Manual] A manual on how to deal with various situations.**

'I wonder if that manual is any good for being stuck in a haunted mansion with an alien out to kill you…' Halia thought before she followed everybody up the stairs.

"Yay, we are going to help Sweetie Pie!" Halia said to keep up her act. The trip to the fourth floor was filled with a tense silence that made Halia uneasy yet she was unwilling to be the one to break the silence as she tried to look left and right and back and forward at the same time. Though there was no point considering the males of the group had almost made a circle around her with Japan at the front, Aleron and Prussia on either side of her and Germany on the back.

'I wonder if they did it intentionally because I'm a female or if we just unintentionally fell in this order.' Halia thought as they continued to the last set of stairs. Reaching the fourth floor, Halia broke away from the circle of protection and ran toward the room that had mochi America.

"Sweetie Pie! I'm back; oh I missed you so much!" Halia gushed once again as she hugged the mochi America and kissed it on its cheek and smiled as it turned a shade of pink before smiling shyly at her.

'So…. Cute!" Halia thought as she gave it one more hug before moving away to let Germany through.

"Werr?" Japan asked after a little while as he kept close to the door.

"It's stuck pretty deep… Can you do it, West?" Prussia asked from beside Germany as he glanced at the mochi.

"Ugh!" Germany grunted as he pulled at the mochi several times. "Sorry. I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tool…"

"A toor… Werr, it's a big house. I'rr take a rook around." Japan stated.

"Yeah. I'd be really thankful if you could find something useful." Germany said.

"Oh, well. I guess we'll have to split up again to look for it." Prussia sighed.

"Ah, guess I will stay with Sweetie Pie and Mr. Germany." Halia cheerfully said as she sat on the cabinets behind Germany.

"You're going with Japan. If you stay here, you'll only cause trouble for Germany." Aleron said grabbing her pony tail and pulling on it causing her to fall backwards to the other side of the cabinet.

"Gah… Ow… Fine, it's not like I mind following Japan… Plus it will give me an opportunity to look for Dysis." Halia mumbled as she walked toward Japan while rubbing the back of her head. 'Did he have to pull my hair?'

"Ngh….ahhhhh!" Germany tried once more to get the mochi out of its spot.

"Awesome face." Prussia said snickering into his hand.

"Priceless…" Aleron gasped out as he tried to control his laughing.

"Aw, no fair I missed it!" Halia complained.

"… Werr, then we'rr be going ahead. We'rr come back as soon as we find anything good." Japan said as he opened the door to let Halia through.

"I think I'll go, too. I haven't looked around very much. Might as well do some exploration!" Prussia stated in contemplation.

"Oh, I'll go with you! It's not a smart idea to be wandering around on your own!" Aleron said.

"Sure." Prussia agreed. '…Though I would rather be in the company of a lady to show off my awesomeness.'

"Thanks." Germany said with a nod of gratitude as Halia and Japan left the room.

**Parted from Germany, Prussia and Aleron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Well, that chapter is taken care of. Halia seems to be a little disappointed in Prussia. I'm a little surprised at that considering I intended for her to actually get along with him. I guess Halia is becoming more than just a character me and my friends made up.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Prussia is so stupid… **

**Fk306: I think Halia would of beat him had he said that last thought out loud…**

**Sirflightypencil: Well, I'm just glad there was another battle scene in this chapter! I love the Elemental Sketch!**

**(1) force** [fawrs, fohrs] _**noun **_physical power or strength possessed by a living being:


	7. Giddy

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. If she did, she wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it…**

"This is how I speak."

'This is how I think'

**This is how I show inventory.**

_This is when something out of the ordinary happens._

* * *

><p>Giddy<strong> (1)<strong>

**New Game **

**~Continue **

**Quit **

"… _If… If possible… Mr. Japan, sir… I would rather avoid going to Heaven just yet." Japan heard Halia say quietly as they entered the other room on the fourth floor._

_ "Excuse me?" He asked turning toward her only to have her wander over to the beds to see if she could find anything._

_ "Yes?" she asked him as she turned to face him._

_ "Did you say something just now, Haria-san?" he asked her._

_ "No, I didn't say anything." She told him though the way she seemed to avoid making eye contact made him think she was lying._

_ "I see…" Japan decided not to pursue the matter as he wandered to the cabinets in search of the tools Germany needed. Finding nothing, he wandered to the sofas and the small coffee table. As he passed the first half of a sofa he froze and backtracked._

_**Found "Piece of Paper."**_

_After finding the paper, he wandered a bit before walking up to a lever on the wall. Ignoring the paper on the wall, he took a look at the lever._

_**Move the Lever?**_

_**~To the top**_

_**To the middle**_

_**To the bottom**_

_"Japan!" Halia shouted when she saw him put up the lever. She ran to his side as she began hearing what sounded like heavy breathing. Japan turned to face her as she reached him and desperately clung to his arm._

_ 'She didn't call me Mr. or Sir…' he briefly thought in wonder._

_ "Japan! What's happening?"Halia asked him; as she looked up at him, he could see her eyes pleading at him with absolute terror oblivious to the tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_ 'I had hoped this wouldn't happen…' she thought as she tried not to panic. The red light was making it difficult not to panic. _

_ "Haria-san, get behind me!"He shouted as the lights began to flash red. He took out his katana despite the lights blinding him. He flinched when he heard the door slam and a moment later he turned to see Halia's outline in the entire redness slump to the grown with a heavy thump._

_ "HARIA-CHAN!" He shouted running to her side. As he bent down to grab her, a strong pain pierced him before he slumped down beside the lifeless Halia._

_ "Ha…ri…a…-chan…gom…en…na…sai _**(2)**_…my…fa…ult" he mumbled as the red faded to black._

**G A M E O V E R**

* * *

><p><strong>New Game <strong>

**~Continue **

**Quit **

"Mr.…."

"Mr.….Jap…"

"Pan, sir." a hesitant voice and a tug of his kimono's sleeve brought him out of his daze. He glanced around himself and found himself right outside the room with Halia looking at him with concern.

"Haria-chan?" he asked her as he grabbed on to her shoulders and shook her lightly. She blinked at him, surprised at the change addressing her.

"Yes, Mr. Japan, sir?" She answered meekly. 'What has gotten into him?' she wondered worriedly. When they had exited the room he had completely frozen and she had tried to snap him out of it to no avail. When he finally came to, he clutched at her desperately which confused her to no end. They had just left the room after all, what could cause Japan to act in such a way.

"You… don't remember?" Japan asked her.

"Remember what Mr. Japan, sir?" Halia asked him. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"It is… of no importance. If you wish, you may call me Japan…" Japan said. 'It's only fair considering she doesn't seem to be against me calling her Halia-chan… What was that I just saw? It felt so real… I don't ever want to see Halia-chan like that ever again…'

"Er… Okay… Mr.…Er… Japan. Are you going to be okay? If you're not feeling well, we could get back to Mr. Germany, Mr. Prussia and Aleron." Halia suggested.

"Hai **(3)**… I mean, not that wirr not be necessary, I am fine." Japan said as he began to walk forward toward the room. 'Why do I have this feeling of dread. When they entered the room he saw Halia head toward the beds to investigate for the tools. He watched her, blissfully unaware of being watched as she felt the beds trying to see if anything stuck out, as though waiting for her to do something, though he could no longer remember what he was waiting for. He didn't have long to wait before he saw her stiffen and take a deep breath.

"I would rather avoid going to Heaven just yet." She said quietly before continuing on in her search as though she had never said a word. Japan moistened his lips.

"Excuse me?" he said as he took a few steps forward before stopping.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to face him.

'Why is this so familiar?' he thought.

"Did you…" Japan licked his lips to moisten them some more feeling his throat go dry. "Did you say something just now, Haria-chan?"

'Why do I feel as though she is going to lie to me?' he thought suddenly.

"I don't recall saying anything." She told him as she tilted her head as she tried to remember if she had said anything. 'Did I say anything out loud?'**(4)**

"I see." Japan answered unable to detect any lie behind her words. Feeling a pull toward the couch he went straight to it to see a piece of paper sticking out from beneath the cushion.

**Found "Piece of Paper".**

He spotted a lever and headed straight for it before noticing a paper attached the to the wall next to the lever.

**Up is Heaven.**

**In the Middle is Earth.**

**Down is Hell.**

** "**_I would rather avoid going to Heaven just yet." _He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'Is this what Halia-chan meant?' as he went to the lever.

'This place reminds me of hell…'

**Move the lever?**

**To the top**

**To the middle**

**~To the bottom**

He braced himself for whatever was to come as he turned to the door. He heard a scraping noise towards where Halia was and turned in time for him to see the bed she had been leaning over move to the side making Halia loose her balance.

"Kyaah!" she yelped as she fell down the hole and landed roughly on the floor below.

"Haria-chan!" she heard from above.

"I'm okay!" She yelled.

"Prease move to the side and wait for me!" Japan told her.

"Wait, you are not seriously thinking of jumping down? Take the stairs I will unlock the door!" Halia shouted as she moved away from the hole.

"Halia?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see her missing friend standing by a white piano.

"Dysis?"

"Halia!" she shouted as they both ran and tackled each other with a hug.

"You're okay!" Halia said once they separated before hugging her again in excitement.

"So are you! Kinda..." Dysis said taking a look at the scratches and scabs littering Halia's arms.

"Yeah… I'll live… How did you end up in here?" Halia asked.

"Aleron and I thought it would be funny if you came into the house to find us nowhere. I swear Halia, had we known about that ugly thingamabob roaming around, we never would have come in here much less willingly separate from you to fend for yourself!" Dysis said as they hugged once more.

"Haria-chan?" Japan said having come down through the hole.

"J…"

"Oh, Dysis, this is Japan. Japan, this is Dysis, my best friend in the whole world!" Halia interrupted Dysis before she could say anything hoping that Dysis wouldn't give anything away.

"Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Japan." Dysis said politely getting the hint.

"Nice to meet you too, Dysis-san." Japan greeted.

"It seems that Mr. Italy is the only one missing now. I'm sure we'll find him soon. Hopefully we will find him around the time we find the tool Mr. Germany needs." Halia told him cheerfully.

"Wait, what's going on? Halia?" Dysis said uncertainly.

"Run down, you guys entered the mansion without me, went looking for you, wound up in the kitchen where I caught sight of St… an ugly ass creature… Japan found me, we went searching together for both you two, as well as, his friends. Found Mr. Germany, while I kept him company I went to the room next door real quickly where I ran into Aleron. We went back to Mr. Germany where Japan joined us and gave Mr. Germany questionable water…" Halia said.

"Questionable water?" Dysis asked tilting her head.

"Yes, don't know what he was thinking…. Anyway, went to the library had a fight with St…the creature, went upstairs, found Sweetie Pie…" Halia continued. Japan ignored the two as he went to search through the room.

"Sweetie Pie?" Dysis interrupted.

"Only the cutest thing ever! It's stuck to the wall and I want Germany to take it out which is why Japan and I are here, well, we were in the room above when the bed moved and I fell and we ran into you… Mr. Germany needs a tool and that is what we must search for, Aleron is with Mr. Prussia and Germany is by himself and…and we need to find a tool and Mr. Italy so we may get Sweetie Pie out of the wall." Halia said waving her hands around. With a laugh Dysis grabbed Halia's arms and made them go back down to her sides. "The mochi looks a lot like America." Halia whispered to Dysis.

"Haria-chan, Dysis-san." Japan said to them as they turned in unison spotting him by the door.

"Ah, coming!" Halia said.

"Yes." Dysis agreed.

**Dysis joined the party.**

**Unlocked door.**

"You're not surprised?" Halia asked bewildered.

"About?" Dysis asked.

"The text box that appeared just now." Halia clarified.

"No, I kinda got used to them already." Dysis admitted.

"Oh, I see." Halia said as they followed Japan into what appeared to be yet another library.

"Another one? I would love to live in this house, that is, if there weren't a creepy thing wandering the halls…" Halia said as the three wandered through the book cases. Japan passed the two females as he headed toward the next section of book cases. Halia jumped up when she heard a door slam from the other side of the library. She peeked over and saw Japan standing still as a figure approached him. She felt Dysis lean on her as she tried to peek past Halia.

"Itary!" Japan exclaimed in surprise.

"Japan! You're okay!" Italy said sounding relieved.

"Yes, thank God. Somehow." Japan said.

"Right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream. You…heard him, didn't you?" Italy asked.

"I didn't hear him scream; I was with Japan at the time." Halia muttered to Dysis.

"No, not at arr…" Japan said.

"I see. Germany's scream surprised me, too, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and leave you behind. I'm sorry, Japan…" Italy apologized as he got this puppy eyed look.

'Aww, Italy looks so cute!' Halia silently gushed in her head and refused to make eye contact with Dysis who was giving her a knowing look.

"But the front door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away." Italy continued unaware of the two hidden females.

"No need to aporogize. Anyone wourd have done the same in a situation rike that. Even me. Stirr… what on Earth is going on in this house? The exit door and the windows can't be opened. Our cerr phones don't work, either." Japan waved off the apology.

"Wait, I've been following Japan this whole time, not once did I see him check the windows…or check his cell phone!" Halia told Dysis.

"I dunno…" Dysis responded.

"Yep. It looks like we're locked up… But! I'm so glad I found you, Japan! Aren't you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?" Italy asked looking at Japan searchingly.

"I'm fine. But… you're surprisingly calm about this, Itary. You were even wandering around the house…" Japan wondered.

"Well, when that ghost appeared all of a sudden, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but, well, both Germany and Prussia were falling apart, too. So I figured 'someone' needed to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt! And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!" Italy explained.

"That makes sense… I was startred at first, too, but after seeing Haria-chan and everyone else so frustered, I fert oddry carm." Japan said.

"So, what happened to Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?" Italy asked.

'Isn't he going to ask who Haria is?' Halia thought confused. 'Unless, he already knows me from a previous timeline… ugh, better not think about that unpleasant thought. I'm probably over thinking things.'

"Yes, I've found them. They're on the fourth floor, but I'rr exprain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and ret them see you as soon as possibre." Japan told him.

"Ah, okay! Let's go together, then! I found some stuff when I was exploring, so I'll leave them with you." Italy said. "I also made pasta~ You can have that, too."

"When did he have time to make pasta?" Halia asked with a pathetic look in her face.

"Who cares, it's pasta!" Dysis said happily.

"Ha? Who are you two?" Italy asked finally noticing the two females.

"I am Halia, this is Dysis. Nice to meet you!" Halia said cheerfully. 'Did he almost say my name? Agh, stop over thinking things…'

"Veh~ It's nice to meet you! I'm glad you're still alive!" he greeted happily.

"Yea, so are we." Halia agreed.

**Italy joined the party.**

**Received from Italy:**

**5 x Rice Ball**

**3 x Beer**

**150 Heta**

**Fully restored party's HP and SP with Italy's refreshments.**

"Halia should you really be drinking beer?" Dysis asked.

"I'm of age… besides, it ain't so bad." Halia responded as she took another sip. 'Blegh, I hate beer…but my water hasn't thawed enough to be any good…'

"Your cheeks are turning red…" Dysis said.

"Yea… I can feel them red…" Halia said feeling the warmth in her throat spread throughout her body before focusing on her face.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Dysis asked.

"Not yet. Not even tipsy, just warm." Halia said as she took several stable steps to prove that she was fine. Once she stopped she took another sip of her drink.

"Pity, I wanted to see you drunk…" Dysis said.

"So sorry to disappoint, my dearest." Halia teased with a grin as she waved the beer around a bit before drinking some more.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Dysis responded a little disturbed.

"Positive, I would know it… I think… well, maybe a little? But I'm not stumbling around… I feel fine… What type of beer is this?" Halia asked smacking her lips as she tried to get the aftertaste of the beer.

"German…" Japan responded worriedly.

"Aw, shit. Maybe a little drunk…" Halia muttered as she drank the last of the beer.

"Stop drinking it!" Dysis shouted as she aimed to grab the beer as Halia, surprisingly, let her take it.

"It's empty… Heehee." Halia giggled.

"You're drunk…" Dysis said.

"Not really, no, I'm just teasing." Halia said sounding sober but still had a happy grin pasted on her face. 'I wanted to continue pretending but we really should go back to Germany even though we haven't found a tool…'

"…"

"…"

"Veh~ you were starting to convince me." Italy said with a smile. Feeling relatively happy, Halia took the lead as they exited the white library, unknowingly further convincing Japan and Dysis that she was, in fact, not drunk when she walked without stumbling.

**Japan Lv.3**

**813/813 HP**

**687/687 SP**

**87/129 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia Lv.2 <strong>

**723/723 HP**

**710/710 SP**

**29/53 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Dysis [Normal] Lv. 3<strong>

**736/736 HP**

**840/840 SP**

**73/124 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy [Normal] Lv. 4<strong>

**939/939 HP**

**880/880 SP**

**133/227 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Items<strong>

**5 [Rice Ball]**

**4 [Beer]**

**[Piece of Paper B] Paper torn in half. Just because it's B doesn't mean there is also an A.**

**Skill **

**Dysis**

**[Healing Spring] Let my spring sooth your aches. Heals HP and Sp of party.**

**[Avalanche] Can you handle the weight of the sky falling? **

"Wow, Dysis, that is pretty awesome!" Halia said looking at her best friends skills. 'I'm jealous… but I'm glad she can take care of herself by the looks of it.'

**Italy**

**[Carbonara] Restores a little the HP of a single party member.**

**[Peperoncino] Reduces the speed of a single enemy.**

**[Vongole] Increases the strength of a single party member.**

**Equip**

**Dysis**

**[Shield: Mirror] It is old yet well taken care of. **

**[Body: Fashionable Clothes] A combination of colors that blend well to create a comfortable yet stylish look.**

**[Accessory: Necklace] A greenish blue that matches her eyes. It seems to radiate with some sort of power.**

'Like Aleron's graduation ring… I wonder if I have anything on me. Greenish blue for earth and water, Aleron had a white ring to signify air… so if I do have something it will most likely be red or orange for fire… I can't believe Dysis is stronger than me!' Halia thought.

**Italy**

**[Weapon: Bible] He has it memorized and often reads it out loud.**

**[Head: Silk Hat] He used it to flirt. It doesn't help.**

**[Body: Stylish Clothes] Fashionable in several places. There is candy in the pockets.**

**[Accessory: Stylish Boots] Japan bought them. Wearing them for the first time.**

'Ouch, wearing new shoes for a long period of time is painful… They need to be broken in otherwise…poor feet…' Halia thought with a wince. Finishing the analyzing of the newest party members, they went to the fourth floor only to hesitate when they heard a noise from within the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Yay, everyone has been found! Since I haven't been getting a lot of reviews though the few reviews that I do get as well as the story favoriting, story alerting, and Sirflightypencil have been great motivation. Plus I keep an eye on the traffic of the fan fiction and seeing so many visitors from all over the world makes me really happy. I'm going to start asking a random question per chapter to see if anybody answers them.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Next chapter! Pop Quiz to see who has really been paying attention!**

**_What is the opinion you readers have of Halia and Aleron?_ **

**I would ask Dysis but ya'll don't know much about her considering she was reintroduced in the chapter.**

**(1) gid·dy** [**gid**-ee] _**adjective **_frivolous and lighthearted; impulsive; flighty: _a giddy young person. _

**(2) Gomen nasai – **I'm sorry or something along those lines.

**(3)Hai – **Yes.

**(4)** Halia has already shown in several instances that she unknowingly thinks out loud. Though up until now, it has only been during battles.


	8. Hideous

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own this thing called Hetalia or Hetaoni. She finds it ridiculous that anybody would think that she did. If she did, she wouldn't be using this website to manipulate the characters into doing the twisted things that go on in her head that make her write it down.**

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

_I am a flashback._

**I list items and provide information**

* * *

><p>Hideous <strong>(1)<strong>

"!" Japan gaped in shock when the four entered the room to find Prussia, Germany and Aleron cornered by the monster.

"Aleron!" Dysis and Halia shouted in unison.

"Aaargh! Japan! The Thing! It's the Thing!" Italy shouted hiding behind Japan.

"Tsk… You came too soon! Japan, take Italy and the ladies with you and run!" Prussia yelled.

"Dysis, stay behind Halia!" Aleron shouted.

'Good to know he isn't afraid to use me as a human shield…' Halia thought annoyed but stepped up to be between Dysis and the creature.

"Italy! You're alright!" Germany shouted in relief.

"G…Germany~ Veh~… Your face looks weird…" Italy pathetically said. Halia blinked and took a closer look at Germany's face.

'Well, he looks terrified… or is he talking about the picture that appears when I watched this on YouTube?' Halia thought.

"Me, West and Aleron will take care of this! Just go, quickly!" Prussia said.

"…" Japan remained where he was at.

"Japan!" Prussia shouted at him.

"Dear me… I must be rosing my hearing in my ord age. I can't hear you at arr." Japan said.

"Huh? Hey, Italy!" Prussia yelled trying to get his attention.

"Oh, um… I suddenly got deaf, too!" Italy stated nervously. With a deep breath, Halia took out her pocket knife. Dysis nervously took out a small round mirror the size of her fist with a handle to grip it with.

"Italy! You…!" Germany began to shout.

"Isn't this nostalgic? Once again, I draw my sword in the name of the Axis." Japan interrupted as he took out his katana.

"Now that you mention it~ We've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about it~" Italy said making eye contact with Halia for a split second before turning away making Halia wonder if it had just been her imagination.

"Italy… Japan…" Germany said in disbelief.

"It is my honorabre duty to fight arong with you. Ret's go, Itary. Haria-chan, Dysis-san, please stand aside." Japan said.

"Y… Yeah!" Italy agreed.

"I'm not going to stand aside, the moment an opportunity shows itself, I'm jumping in." Halia told them as she moved to the side. Dysis followed her but didn't offer to join into the fight.

**Japan**

**813 HP**

**687 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**939 HP**

**880 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**721 HP**

**739 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**728 HP**

**506 SP**

**[Normal]**

"Hey, how come I didn't appear? I was here before Japan and Italy!" Aleron complained.

"We'll take care of this, you go with the ladies!" Prussia told him.

"As if Halia needs protection…" Aleron muttered before jumping over the cabinets and quickly going to Halia's and Dysis' side. Raising his voice he turned back toward them. "I'm so not helping you all from now on."

"Well, at least we know you aren't going to get hurt." Dysis said to ease Aleron's annoyance.

"Aleron, just because they removed you from the group doesn't mean you should let them die." Halia said before glancing at Italy who was muttering something under his breath. She blinked when she saw a pink alchemy like sign appear around the monster sealing it.

"What was that one? Let me think, he had one that increased strength…on that healed and one that slowed down. Since it was aimed at Ste… that creature then it must have been the skill that slows it down. I wish I could remember what it was called." Halia said.

"Does it matter?" Dysis asked curious.

"I guess it doesn't… So long as it does what it is intended to do." Halia admitted as she turned to see Japan do a Dismissal as he ran to slash the symbols that tended to appear. By now, she had learned to recognize Japans attacks at a glance. A 306 came and went as she tightly gripped her pocket knife, wincing when she saw the creature do a basic attack on Germany doing 215 damage.

"I hate standing on the sidelines…" Halia grumbled as she began to twirl her pony tail in agitation as Prussia retaliated angrily as he attacked with his Bear the Cross attack causing 297 damage.

'…Six hundred three…' she thought as she witnessed Germany perform his torture as he continuously whipped at the creature causing 170 damage. Italy, not wasting any time, said something in Italian causing a pink alchemy circle to surround Germany before it faded away.

"What did he do to Germany?" Aleron asked Halia.

"I believe he powered Germany up…" Halia told him before glancing down to the text.

**Japan**

**813 HP**

**537 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**939 HP**

**580 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**721 HP**

**489 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**513 HP**

**501 SP**

**[Vongole]**

"Vongole… Huh, so that is what the whole 'Normal' business was all about… Seven hundred seventy three." Halia stated once again seeing Japan do his Dismissal causing 302 damage to the creature. Not one second passed before Prussia's bears came running as he performed the Bear the Cross doing a total damage of 279.

"Wait, why are we only standing on the sideline? We should still be able to attack regardless of whether our information shows up!" Halia shouted as she tightened her grip on the pocket knife and ran forward to attack it only to be repelled back causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground just as Germany performed his Torture on the creature causing 563 damage.

'Ow… What the hell?" Halia said as she got back up rubbing her sore behind.

"Well, in most games, not all, the limit of fighters is normally four…" Aleron stated, snickering while helping her to her feet. 'Seeing Halia fall on her ass is always hilarious.'

"But…this isn't a game… real lives are at stake… aren't they?" Dysis asked worriedly.

"Ow… yes, real lives are at stake but… this whole time… I really didn't think about it much because this is the first time we have this problem… this whole time, we have been following the basic rules for any games, finding object, like the keys, Germany's whip and stuff like that. We have also been taking turns in battles and even getting choices during battle like attack, skill, and defend. Up until now, we never had a problem of too many people wanting to fight…Gah, I hate this!" Halia threw her hands in the air. 'Great, I lost track of the numbers…'

"Die!" the humans flinched as they watched the a blue fog appear around the creature before a blinding purple surrounded the four fighters causing the numbers 319 over Japan, 314 over Italy, 247 over Prussia and 313 over Germany.

"Still want to fight?" Aleron asked Halia who looked pale at the powerful attack. "So, if you want to fight, then one of the ones fighting have to either die, faint, or willingly let you take their spot… Considering their behavior before the battle, I think none of them are going to let us fight… After witnessing that attack, I don't think I want to fight at all…"

Italy was the first to recover from the attack as he quickly performed Carbonara healing Germany by 204 as a white light engulfed him. Japan gave a grunt as he shrugged off the pain from the attack as he chanted in Japanese to perform his Dismissal causing the creature 318 damage. Prussia quickly moved and performed his regular attack on the creature causing 223 damage.

"Die!" the humans once again winced as the nations and former nation braced themselves for the attack the creature was about to unleash at them. Halia watched once more as four numbers hovered in the air, 242, 313, 250 and 330 floated and faded over Japan, Italy, Prussia and Germany respectably.

**Japan**

**242 HP**

**387 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**312 HP**

**440 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**224 HP**

**239 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**74 HP**

**496 SP**

**[Vongole]**

Despite the pain he was in, Germany summoned up his strength to torture the creature once more with 518 damage.

"Germany…" Halia muttered covering her mouth as her eyes moistened with unshed tears. "Please be okay…" she whispered as she watched Italy perform Carbonara on Germany increasing Germany's HP by 181.

"Italy seems to be spending a great deal of energy on Germany." Aleron pointed out as Prussia, Japan, and then Germany ate a rice ball for their turn.

"It feels as though they are having a lunch break…Germany is Italy's best friend, why wouldn't Italy protect him in the best way he can?" Dysis said as the creature attacked Germany using a regular attack and causing him 218 damage.

"Not to mention, Germany seems to be his favorite target when it isn't using an attack that affects everyone." Halia said annoyed at the creature. Italy wasted no time in once again performing his healing skill Carbonara on Germany healing him by 183. Shortly after, Prussia ran to the creature and slashed at it with his sword causing 212 damage.

"I wish I hadn't lost track, even if I don't know its HP, I could have still made an educated guess at how much more the fight would last." Halia complained as Japan performed his Dismissal causing 361 damage.

"I really like Japan's attacks. 'Bah, you're dismissed; I do not want to see your face again!'" Aleron said holding up a hand in the 'talk to the hand' gesture as Dysis giggled a little as Germany did a regular attack which was simply whipping at the creature causing 531 damage.

"I don't see much of a difference between his regular attack or his torture…" Halia blinked trying to figure out the difference.

**85 EXP 80 G**

**Japan**

**HP 542 **

**SP 87 **

**Level Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**HP 312 **

**SP 160 **

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia <strong>

**HP 524 **

**SP 239**

**Level Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany <strong>

**HP 520 **

**SP 501**

**Level Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia Level Up<strong>

**Aleron Level Up**

**Dysis Level Up**

"Wait, we didn't even fight, why did we level up?" Halia asked as the monster faded away.

"That's different, usually it chases after us." Aleron said confused.

"It disappeared…" Japan said in relief.

"Veh~ It really is a ghost…" Italy whimpered.

"Italy!" Germany shouted as he and Prussia ran to Italy and Japan.

"Sweetie Pie!" Halia shouted as she took the chance to run to Mochi America giving him a kiss on the cheek as she hugged him. Mochi America smiled at her and rubbed his face against her cheek. She looked at him noticing he had a look of relief.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt. That must have been real scary for you." Halia said as she petted it.

"You were right, it is cute…" Dysis said as she glanced over Halia's shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" they heard Japan ask Germany and Prussia in the background.

"The hell? You totally ignored what I said!" Prussia yelled at him.

"I thought the three of us alone could do something about it… I'm sorry. You really helped. Are you okay, too?" Germany told them.

"Kicked me off so they could fight…" Aleron muttered having approached the nations, not wanting to see Halia gush. 'Halia and gushing just don't go together…'

"Yep. But I'm so relieved now! You two ran away really fast, so I'd been wondering what had happened to you." Italy said happy that they were all together.

"I am rearry grad that everyone is arr right. Now, what are we going to do from here?" Japan asked keeping everyone on track.

"Yeah. The Thing could show up here again, so we should move to a room that is as safe as possible." Prussia suggested. "Besides, if the five of us stick together, it won't be so scary and the ladies will be safe."

'I hope Halia isn't listening…' Aleron thought, glad that Halia was distracted.

"Good idea, Prussia! Now, let's search for a room that looks as safe as possible. And let's not split up, of course." Germany said.

"Which is probably something we should have done from the very beginning…" Aleron said glancing guiltily at his two friends.

"I'm sure they don't brame you, Areron-san." Japan said being the only one to notice the comment.

"I know they don't, Halia is too damn proud to blame anyone. The only time she blames is when she knows the consequences are humorous and I don't think Dysis cares one way or the other so long as we get out safely." Aleron stated.

"Roger, Captain!" Italy said cheerfully.

**All joined the party.**

"Dysis, Halia, we are leaving." Aleron called out to his two friends. Halia gave the Mochi America a kiss on the cheek and whispered something to it before getting up as she brushed off the dirt off her jeans. Dysis looked at the mochi then at Halia, then back at the mochi.

'We are just gonna leave it there?' Dysis thought. 'That isn't like Halia… I wonder what she whispered to it.'

**Japan Lv. 4 [Normal]**

**HP 542/870**

**SP 87/739**

**E 172/220**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy Lv. 4[Normal]<strong>

**HP 312/939**

**SP 160/880**

**E 218/227**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia Lv. 4 [Normal]<strong>

**HP 524/778**

**SP 239/801**

**E 162/235**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany Lv. 4 [Normal]<strong>

**HP 520/791**

**SP 501/550**

**E 153/227**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia Lv. 3 [Normal]<strong>

**HP 728/728**

**SP 730/730**

**E 61/121**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron Lv. 3 [Normal]<strong>

**HP 750/750**

**SP 848/848 SP**

**E 53/125**

* * *

><p><strong>Dysis Lv. 4 [Normal]<strong>

**HP 740/740**

**SP 851/851 **

**E 34/205**

"Dysis is a level higher than us?" Aleron asked shocked. "What did you go through while we were separated?" he asked turning to her.

"Running mostly…" Dysis said avoiding eye contact.

**Found "Wooden Box."**

They turned to see that Japan had opened the closet.

**Item**

**[Wooden Box] Light-weighted box made of wood. **

Quietly, they all exited the room before heading to the other room in the fourth floor. A shiver went down Japan's spine.

_"Japan! What's happening?"_ _Halia asked him; as she looked up at him, he could see her eyes pleading at him with absolute ter…_

He shook his head before glancing at Halia who was giving Dysis and Aleron, who were both on either side of her, a side hug which they both returned. Japan smiled feeling happy for the three.

"Japan, why are we in this room?" Prussia asked him.

"I need to sate my curiosity." Japan said heading toward the lever. 'Hell moves the bed, Heaven fills me with fear… what will Earth do?'

**Move the lever?**

**To the Top**

**~To the Middle**

**To the bottom**

"A key?" Germany said reaching for the key that had landed not too far from him. He looked it over before handing it to Japan.

**Obtained "Second Floor Key".**

**Item**

**[Second Floor Key] Solid key. It opens the rooms on the second floor.**

"So, that key will open any door on the second floor?" Halia questioned.

"Looks like it." Dysis responded. Looking over the room, Japan walked out with everyone following him.

"Veh~ We should go to the second floor to explore. Maybe there will be a safe room to talk there." Italy said.

'The room Prussia was in had its own key… who's to say that the room we find safety in doesn't also have a spare key that Steve may have his hands on… I never did understand why all the keys were scattered…' Halia thought as she followed Japan to the second floor. They went to the nearest locked door.

**Used "Second Floor Key."**

**Lock the door?**

**Lock it firmly.**

**Go out for a moment.**

"I feer as if I'm forgetting something. Ret's wark around a rittre more." Japan stated as he glanced at the room.

**Lock the door?**

**Lock it firmly.**

**~Go out for a moment.**

"Eh, we are leaving already? We just got here…" Dysis said wanting to stay in the room with the fire place.

"Don't worry, we will be back." Halia told her as they exited the room and went to the last locked room on the second floor. Only for them to find that it was unlocked.

"I thought this room was supposed to be locked…" Halia wondered as Japan went to the bookcase and started to look around.

**There is something under the table.**

**Found "Matchbox."**

"Now we have something to start a fire in the other room." Germany said with a nod as Japan continued to the drawers.

**Opened the drawer.**

**Found "First-Aid Kit"; party fully recovered.**

'Not like all of us needed first aid…' Halia thought still bitter that the three had been excluded from the last battle.

**There is nothing.**

Japan walked away from the drawer before looking inside it once more.

**There is nothing.**

Japan walked away before turning and once again looking in the drawer.

**There is nothing.**

"I know third time is the charm but is it really necessary to triple check the same spot?" Aleron said annoyed.

"…" Japan ignored him.

**Items**

**5 [Rice Ball]**

**4 [Beer]**

**[Piece of Paper B]**

Japan took out the piece of paper from his pocket to examine it. It had two rectangles on it, a green one and a blue one.

**Items**

**[Matchbox] Contains 12 matches.**

They exited the room and went straight back to the fireplace room.

**Lock the door?**

**~Lock it firmly.**

**Go out for a moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Woo, this chapter is done, and just in time too! For those of you that have watched Hetaoni, you should know there is a scene where a few people go missing, my question is:<strong>

**Should one of the three humans go missing as well and if so, who?**

**The 'why that person' is optional. **

**Fk306: I have so many scenarios in my head, I already made my decision but who knows, you readers could sway my decision. Oh, for those of you that are curious about what Halia, Aleron and Dysis look like; I did a horrible attempt and placed them on Deviantart so I will be posting the link on my profile.**

**Sirflightypencil: Pop quiz time!**

**What is my middle name?**

**Fk306: Wait, they don't even know your name!**

**Sirflightypencil: So I'm sensing a lot of Fs. If you want the answer, turn to the page 394.**

**Fk306:[muttering] Each page is about 13 pages long give or take two, and there are 8 chapters… Wait, there are only about 126 pages so far in this fan fiction! How are they supposed to know you're middle name?**

**Sirflightypencil: Does it look like my problem? They are the ones with Fs. Not me.**

**Fk306: Ugh, now I'm gonna have to keep track of the pages so that your middle name can eventually come out…**

**Sirflightypencil: Good luck with that!**

**(1) hid·e·ous** [**hid**-ee-_uh_s] _**adjective **_**1.**Horrible or frightful to the senses; repulsive; very ugly: _a hideous monster. _


	9. Invitation

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not, nor will she ever, own Hetalia or Hetaoni. Fk306 owns ninety percent of Halia, she owns five percent of Aleron and she owns five percent of Dysis. There is a reason why the story is focused on Halia. Aleron and Dysis belong to Sirflightypencil and Dysisthawesome, respectively. **

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

_I am a flashback._

**I list items and provide information.**

* * *

><p>Invitation <strong>(1)<strong>

"We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here, for now. We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from the inside." Prussia said sitting at the big table in the center of the room. Italy was behind him by the fireplace, Germany was by the drawers, Dysis and Aleron were leafing through the books, and Halia was sitting across from Prussia with Japan standing next to her.

"It is onry temporary, but it shourd do for one night, I suppose…" Japan said glancing around the room.

"One night is good enough for me. I'm really tired from running around~!" Italy said.

"There are lots of rooms with beds, why couldn't we choose one of those rooms?" Dysis complained.

"If I were the monster, those would be the first rooms I investigate… Besides, there are too many of us so regardless, the majority would sleep on the floor. That doesn't seem really fair." Halia explained resting her head on the table causing her voice to be muffled.

"I suppose that makes sense." Aleron said looking thoughtful. 'Dysis and Halia would probably get the beds if we chose one of the other rooms. Knowing Halia she will insist on sleeping on the floor which is probably why she is willing to sleep in this room.'

"Yeah. We ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer…" Germany said in reply to Italy as he listened to the three humans.

"I'm a little cold, too… I wonder if it's because of this house?" Italy asked as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"If I'm not mistaken, we found some matches. There is arso enough firewood for one night, so we can warm up." Japan said thoughtfully.

"Hm. I'll do it then." Germany said. Japan tossed him the matchbox as he walked to the fireplace. Soon a small fire began to warm the room.

"Ooh! That's nice, huh?" Prussia said relaxing.

"The warmth is rather comforting." Halia agreed drowsily.

"Yes. I feer much better now that we have some right. And now that I'm not arone any more." Japan said.

"Yeah~ But it was really scary at first! Even though Germany was the first to run away, it was me that ghost chased after!" Italy whimpered.

"Yeah, you're right. I remember thinking, 'No, not my precious little Italy! And then both the monster and Italy disappeared! And West had vanished, too.'" Prussia raised his voice to add emphasize to his scenario. He grinned at Halia when she let out a small giggle that she immediately squashed down.

"I hate supernatural things!" Germany shouted ignoring Aleron's grunt. "B… besides… it's not like I just ran and hid- Well, never mind now. As long as we're all okay, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, exactry. Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we shourd discuss what to do from now on." Japan agreed.

"Yeah. I searched the house for a way out, but there really isn't any. Everything is locked… It's horrible!" Italy complained.

"I see. We can only conclude that that monster has really made us prisoners here." Germany concluded.

"Ugh…" he heard Halia say. She still had her face down against the table and had made no effort to pick her head back up.

"Though, having no way out is what really bothers me…" Germany continued.

"Indeed… I rearry wish I courd go home. I've been waiting for severar games that will be rereased soon…" Japan said glancing worriedly at Halia.

"Me, too. I can't eat pasta or pizza like this!" Italy complained.

"Ugh… don't talk about pasta or pizza… I'm starving…" Aleron complained rubbing his stomach that let out a growl on cue.

"Oh!" Dysis exclaimed before walking to Halia and opening the backpack that was still attached to her friend.

"What are you doing?" Halia muttered without even glancing at Dysis.

"Looking for the instant ramen~" Dysis sang.

"I don't have ramen…" Halia said making no effort to stop her friend from looking through her personal belongings.

"Yes, there is~" Dysis continued as she dug deeper into the backpack.

"Aha!" she said as she took out a beef, chicken, and shrimp instant ramen. "Anyone who is hungry is welcome to have one~" she said cheerfully as she took out the two frozen water bottles and placed them by the fireplace. "We just need to wait for the water to heat up~"

"Dysis, you're a life saver!" Aleron said pleased as he claimed the shrimp ramen.

"Un. I put them in Halia's backpack when she wasn't looking. One for each of us. Italy gave Japan, Halia and me some pasta earlier so Germany and Prussia can have the remaining two ramen." Dysis said happily.

"Danke **(2).**" Prussia and Germany said as they grabbed the last two ramen cups.

"But back on topic… we keep talking about a way out… If all the exits are locked, why don't we just make one ourselves?" Prussia continued. "Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war, too? It's time to put that into practice now!"

"Huhu. That brings me memories, too. I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku." Japan chuckled.

'Isn't seppuku a form of suicide?' Dysis paled at the thought.

"Germany worked hard to make a way out for us. But this time, I'll do all I can to help, too!" Italy said keeping an eye on the thawing water bottles.

"All right, all right. So, the plan for tomorrow is to make a way out. We can't forget about that." Germany stated.

"Right. Well, now, I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight. Before sleeping, we should properly introduce ourselves to remove any doubt in our minds. My name is Japan." Japan said.

"Veh~ I'm Italy. Ciao."

"I'm the awesome Prussia."

"Hallo, ich bin Germany."

"Dysis Khalida. Pleasure to meet you."

"Aleron Azrael. It's nice to meet you."

"Halia Arden…Nice meeting you."

"Where are you three from?" Italy asked. Halia glanced at him long enough to notice the knowing look in his eyes before it faded.

'The way he said that… it sounds as though he has asked the question many times.' Halia thought.

"We are from Texas! The best the United States of America has to offer~!" Halia's muffled voice still managed to sound proud and cheerful despite there being no change in her posture.

"I think America should be the judge of that, Halia…" Aleron said amused.

"Well, at least she is patriotic." Dysis said while laughing at her friend. None noticed Italy giving a tired indulgent smile at the three humans.

'So they are American…' the nations found themselves thinking unsurprised.

"Ah! My watch broke when I wasn't looking!" Italy complained looking at his watch.

"Wait. Won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay up to keep watch." Germany stated.

"You definitery have a point. So, sharr we pray janken to decide impe who wirr keep watch tonight?" Japan suggested.

"Jan…ke? What are the rules?" Italy asked confused.

"Werr, er… It's a very imper game. You pray by showing three types of hand signs…" Japan explained.

"Whatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I wanna sleep!" Prussia complained over Japan's voice.

"Prussia, wait just a little." Germany scolded him trying to listen to Japan's explanation.

"—and "guu" beats "choki". You can throw 'guu', 'choki', or 'paa.'" Japan ended his explanation.

'Like rock, paper, scissors…' The humans in the room thought.

"Ah, it's a little like 'la morra'. Okay, I got it, Japan! Let's do it!" Italy said.

"Er. Halia, Dysis. You two do not have to participate…" Germany said when he saw Dysis begin to walk toward and Halia began to get up from the chair. Halia let out a growl of irritation but opted to walk to a corner where she had seen some blankets folded up.

"Come on Dysis, if we can't keep watch then let's at least prepare a place to sleep." Halia said. Dysis nodded and went to her.

'Thank god, Halia didn't make a scene… She must be really tired if all she did was growl in frustration…' Aleron thought giving his short tempered friend a concerned look.

"Ret's go, then. Jan-ken—"Japan began.

**I am an insignificant sentence that is meant to replace the black screen that appears at this point in time.**

"Ah… Seriously, it's so fun being alone~" Prussia said from his spot on the table. "But those six, they're really sound asleep…"

Prussia watched over the six and got to witness Halia's sleeping form twist and turn in her spot between Germany and Aleron. He saw Aleron frown a bit as he kicked her lightly causing Halia to turn toward Germany who frowned and readjusted himself stretching an arm out in Halia's direction which resulted in Halia once again adjusting herself. Somehow, all the adjusting resulted in Halia using Germany's outstretched arm as a pillow as she slept on her side with one arm laying lightly against his chest. The arm he had outstretched moved slightly to grip her shoulder as though to keep her from moving anymore. Germany's expression changed to a more peaceful but Halia had a small frown, her eyebrow occasionally twitching.

"Halia must be having a nightmare, I don't blame her… Germany is so lucky to have such a cute dame **(3)** resting by his side. Even if she is unaware of what she is doing." Prussia said feeling proud and jealous of his younger brother. He glanced at Dysis who had chosen to sleep as far from the door as possible.

"Dysis is pretty too. I don't know either very well but it seems as though Halia radiates the warmth of a fire, I feel that if I get too close, she may burn me. Dysis, on the other hand, gives off a cool environment, like a steady, soothing, cool river that is perfect for a hot summer day. Both are beautiful in their own way, I don't think I could choose between them." Prussia pondered, having nothing better to do.

"If only I had a computer, then I could update my blog… All I can do now is take pictures of their sleeping faces. Kesese perfect blackmail on Germany and Halia… It's just… their serious faces when we were playing janken… they looked awesome. I couldn't resist them." Even to his ears, it sounded like a horrible excuse as he gave a sigh.

"…" he gave a sniff. "I'm kinda cold. The fire is…" he turned to look at the fire, "strong enough. What the hell? I just felt a chill run down my spine…" He looked at the door and jumped up when he heard the door knob jiggle.

"Oh! L…Look, this isn't funny… I'm –just hearing things, right?" Prussia said nervously. The door knob jiggled again.

"Th… There's no one here! No one! Why aren't those six waking up, anyway? Can't they hear anything?" Prussia said desperately he glanced at Halia who had twitched but sighed when she settled down.

"Hah! Th… that's it! I've got it! I'll use Japan's strategy and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I won't be found!" Prussia told himself.

"…" Prussia remained silent as he heard the door knob jiggle once more.

"… I guess I can't do it. Right. I have no choice, then." Prussia said as he got up from his seat and walked toward the door.

"Forgive me… It's tough being alone. Shit, no! I won't die yet!" He snarled as he open the door and charged out.

_You cannot easily set foot into that "mysterious mansion" in your town._

_Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly…_

_Especially when there are no people there…_

**I am yet another insignificant sentence that is meant to replace the black screen that appears at this point in time.**

"It's really here, aru!" China said in amazement** (4).**

"I thought it was just a rumor… but it's really here." England said.

"This desolate feel gives it a rather nice touch, don't you think?" France asked.

"I don't think it's very interesting, though." They heard a whisper that sent a chill up their spines.

"Oh, man! Did you hear a voice just now?" America whimpered.

"Oh, America, you tease~! We didn't hear anything, did we~?" Russia gave his innocent smile.

"…" Canada sighed.

"Still… it doesn't really look like a very fun place." America moaned disappointed.

"…" England chose not to comment.

"Well, why don't we take a little look and then go back, da? I think we can leave before nightfall." Russia stated.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here for long, either, aru!" China declared.

"Well, then, shall we go in?" France suggested.

**I am the line that is appearing while the scene blacks out.**

"The rumors say that there are ghosts here, right? That's why nobody comes near the place…" Russia said glancing around.

"No wonder. It's such an eerie place." America said with a shiver.

"Huh? How unusual of you, America. Are you scared?" Canada asked with concern.

"No! But it's a little—Huh? Where is everyone?" America asked, barely noticing that China, France and England were missing.

"Um… They said they would leave the first floor to us and then they went right up to the second floor." Russia explained.

"Hmm. Then we'll— " America started before he was interrupted by a door slamming shut and a creature running toward him at full speed.

**I am the line that has the power to make the scene black out and shift it to another place in the house!**

"It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?" France said in wonder.

"Y… Yeah, but… um, can we go now?" England said uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, England? Are you scared?" France teased.

"O…Of course not, you idiot! That's not it. It's just that this place is sort of—" England started to defend himself.

"This is totally silly. There are no ghosts here. You can go back." China interrupted with a sigh as he walked away.

"Hey, are you going to look around on your own?" France asked him.

"I'll just peek into this room here. It smells a little bad." China complained as he reached the door next to the stairs heading up.

"What? Isn't that a little risky? W… wait!" England shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Un. I put them in Halia's backpack when she wasn't looking. One for each of us. Italy gave Japan, Halia and me some pasta earlier so Germany and Prussia can have the remaining two ramen." Dysis said happily.

"Danke." Prussia and Germany said as they grabbed the last two ramen cups.

"Wow, Halia, how could you not know what is in your own backpack?" Aleron teased.

"I don't know half the things that are in my backpack. Japan didn't even begin to cover what was in my backpack back in chapter 2…." Halia said with a yawn.

"?" the nations looked at her in confusion.

"! Did you just…?" Dysis said looking shocked.

"I… I think I did…" Halia said looking pale.

"Bad Halia! No breaking the fourth wall!" Aleron said walking up to her and smacking her with a rolled up pamphlet that he had grabbed from the book case.

"I'm sorry… I didn't do it on purpose…" Halia whimpered covering her head with her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Yet another chapter has been completed. So it seems that ya'll like the pairing of Halia and Japan. Let me tell you, that is unintentional on my part, Japan was suppose to come out as polite. Though now that it has come to my attention, I may have a little fun with all this. Originally there wasn't meant to be any romance in this story but this story seems to have gotten a life of its own. We shall see whether there will be romance or not in later chapters. <strong>

**I got a two questions:**

**Do you want romance? (Can't promise there will be any.)**

**Do you remember who Halia's favorite Hetalia character is?**

**Sirflightypencil: Dishonor! Dishonor on your family, dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow! All of you got an F. I would of given an A for effort but none of you even tried to answer my question! There should be a consequence, Halia and Japan will never find love and it your fault for not answering the question.**

**Fk306: Says the guy that is only checking my grammar and spelling…**

**Sirflightypencil: Well, I shall check and say "Fk306, you misspelled this word, it says 'love' when it should say 'Halia slapped Japan in the face and walks away.' I'm just checking your spelling. **

* * *

><p><strong>(1)in·vis·i·ble<strong> [in-**viz**-_uh_-b_uh_l] _**adjective **_**1. **not visible; not perceptible by the eye: _invisible fluid. _**2.**Withdrawn from or out of sight; hidden: _an invisible seam. _

**(2)Danke =** German for thank you.

**(3)Dame = **German for lady… I think.

(4) I am not going to bother with descriptions of the nations. If you are reading this, you should know what they look like from Hetalia and the pictures next to their text when they speak in Hetaoni.


	10. Just

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. What? I can't be expected to be creative every single disclaimer…**

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

_I am a flashback._

**I list items and provide information.**

* * *

><p>Just <strong>(1)<strong>

"I can't help but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place…" France shivered a little as he glanced around.

"…" England ignored him.

"You've been really quiet for a while now. What's wrong? Is there something strange here?" France asked the silent nation.

"…No. There is nothing—or no one-at all." England said after a moment.

"Russia and the others are on the first floor, aru." China informed him giving him a weird look.

"Yes, I know that. When I said there's no one here at all, I meant… How should I put this? It feels… as though everything has been consumed…" England said trying to find the right way to say it so it would make sense.

"You mean you can't see the usual illusions? If even illusions have been consumed, maybe we really should keep out." France said getting nervous.

"I agree. In that case, I'll go and take a look upstairs. What are you going to do, Opium?" China asked.

"I don't really want to stay on this floor; I'll go upstairs, too." England said, eyebrow twitching at being called Opium.

"What, you're leaving me here all alone? Well, then when you're done checking out upstairs, we'll meet again right here." France said.

"All right, then we'll leave the second floor to you, aru." China nodded at him.

"Thirty minutes should be enough. Don't fall asleep on us, France." England told him.

"You can trust me~ well, see you later." France said with a teasing grin as he began walking away.

"Are you going to start from that room over there?" China asked.

"Yes~ that room is bad news, isn't it? I'll leave it for later!" France said.

"Let's go, quickly. If we make America wait, he won't shut up about it." England said uneasily.

"You look pale. You really hate it here, don't you, aru?" China said concerned.

"… I never thought I would envy people who can't 'see' so badly." England said with a sigh as China walked past him.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." China said by the stairs.

"Nothing." England stated as they walked upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>England Lv. 4 <strong>

**876/876 HP**

**846/846 SP**

**153/259 E**

* * *

><p><strong>China Lv. 4<strong>

**742/742 HP**

**828/828 SP**

**153/259 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Skill<strong>

**England**

**[Expecto Patronum] Come, my guardian spirit!**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

**[Eight Extremities Fist] So fast you can't see it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Equip<strong>

**England**

**[Weapon: Secret Grimoire] A suspicious accessory. The contents are a secret.**

**[Head: Headband (Yellow)] Mustard colored.**

**[Body: Gentleman Clothes] Apparently gentleman clothes. Easy to take off so that he can turn into an angel.**

**[Accessory: Pathetic Scone] Something that was supposed to be a scone. Very pathetic.**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

**[Weapon: Taiji Sword] For dancing, very sharp, so handle with care.**

**[Head: Headband (Green)] Puts strength into tree planting. Now it can be dyed with paint…**

**[Body: Chinese-ish Clothes] Looks Chinese, but slightly different…**

**[Accessory: Wok] Can also be used as a weapon.**

Once the evaluation of their person was finished, they wasted no time in entering the room to their right that turned out to be a library.

"So many books. Japan would feel more at home." England commented after searching the library.

"I wish I was with Japan instead, aru." China sighed.

"Even I would prefer Japan over you. That reminds me, has he replied yet?" England asked.

"Replied to what? Ooh, you mean that message I sent him? Last time I checked, I was out of range." China responded. England took out his cell phone to check his reception.

"Oh, me too. Maybe the reception is bad? If Japan also wants to come over, that would be a problem. We should leave." England stated.

"I don't think he wants to come, though…" China said. They exited the library and entered the other room on the third floor to find the white room with the white piano.

"There is something about this room that is bothering me." England said agitated as they left the room immediately. They went to the fourth floor and entered a room that had two beds.

"What, what? 'Up is Heaven. In the Middle is Earth. Down is Hell,' huh? Better not move it down, then." England muttered leaving the room and entering the last room.

"Oh! This is—" England said sounding shocked.

"What a creepy chair. It looks like a cursed chair I saw somewhere." China interrupted.

"…Well, we've come all the way to the fourth floor, but… everything looks pretty normal. The air is terrible, though." England said giving the chair an uneasy look.

"The bad feeling still isn't gone. Let's go back to France and go home!" China stated.

"Yeah. Well, let's—" England jumped when he heard gun shots coming from downstairs.

"That sound…" England glanced at the door worriedly.

"Is it the sound of America's pistol? He fired a lot." China said looking at the door.

"That means something must have happened, right?" England said looking at China.

"In a place like this? Don't you think he just fell for Russia's provocation?" China reasoned.

"Oh, well. They do get carried away when they mess around with each other…" England said giving a slow nod of agreement.

"… No… I feel that it's something different from messing around…" China said. He opened his mouth to say something more when they heard the door knob jiggle.

"France?" England asked. The door opened to reveal a skinny black haired female holding a skateboard.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. You haven't seen a girl with auburn hair, have you?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Sorry, miss, we haven't seen anybody except the people we came with." China responded.

"Oh, I see." She sighed before turning to leave.

"We could help you search for her; we just need to get together with some other friend first. I'm England, this is China." England told her.

"I'm Dysis. The friend I'm looking for is named Halia. Thank you, I appreciate the help." Dysis responded politely.

"Let's join France and go see what happened. Maybe we will run into your friend." China suggested.

"If you insist!" England said with a loud sigh annoyed at the idea of being near France. The three went straight to the second floor where they waited by the staircase for France, Dysis kept glancing at the fireplace room as though expecting someone to come out of it. England was leaning against the wall as China walked back and forth impatient.

"Fifteen minutes…" England muttered. "Isn't France coming?"

"What's the meaning of this? It shouldn't take this long to check out the second floor." China complained. Dysis remained silent as she glanced around nervously.

'I hope that thing doesn't appear… I hope Halia is okay… I hope the others aren't angry at me for leaving to search for Halia by myself…' she thought glancing at the room once more.

"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?" England suggested.

"Well, he does get bored easily. I'll check the rooms on the second floor to make sure we didn't miss each other. You two wait here! If I find Halia, I will let her know you are looking for her." China said.

"Yeah, or else we might miss each other again." England agreed. Dysis gave him a silent nod as he walked in the direction he had seen France walk toward earlier. He went in, gave a quick survey of the room and walked out, following the wall, he entered the room next door doing the same and heading to the room across not noticing Dysis eyeing him. He searched the room and went to the fire place.

"Burnt firewood… So this is the source of the bad smell…. Huh?" he backed away in shock.

"These are—No doubt about it… It's—Japan's clothes… Wh-why are they covered in blood like this…? There are… remains of several things in the fireplace. But I can't tell what got burnt."

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Short chapter, but as you can probably notice by now, I'm following this based on the episodes on YouTube… The response to the last questions were staggering. Majority want romance between Halia and Japan… We shall see… <strong>

**Sirflightypencil: I suppose I can see Halia and Japan together… I don't see there being a lot of romance in a haunted mansion with aliens trying to kill you but hey, if you are going to die, you might as well go out with a bang. Pun intended. Oh, I have a question.**

**What do you think is in Halia's backpack?**

**a. A dragon**

**b. A cat**

**c. Zombie blood**

**d. The key to freeing the mochi**

**e. All of the above**

**f. Other [please elaborate]**

**Fk306: Sorry to those of you that didn't want Halia to go missing.**

**Sirflightypencil: No, you're not! Besides, they never answered my question from before thus there will be no romance.**

**Fk306: … You're right I'm not. I had decided even before writing chapter 1 how this scene was going to take place. Congratulations to you all who remembered that Germany is Halia's favorite character. Though just because he is her favorite, does not mean that she is loves him. Congratulations to Poppyseed22 who was the first to guess Halia's favorite character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just<strong>** – Adj. **_A fair or impartial in action or judgment._


	11. Kung Fu

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia.

"I am speaking."

'I am thinking'

**I am informing you of things.**

_I am not ordinary._

* * *

><p>Kung Fu <strong>(1)<strong>

China gave an uneasy frown as he stared once more at the bloody clothes he believed to belong to Japan before he grabbed it and turned toward around leaving the room to report his finding to England. Exiting the room, he took a sharp turn passing a worried looking Dysis before making an abrupt stop in front of England.

"Well? Did you find him?" England asked him.

"…" China didn't respond still thinking of the bloody clothes he held in his hands.

'I wonder where the others went. They were still sleeping in the room when I left to look for Halia and Prussia…' Dysis thought not wanting to give away anything to the two.

"You… you look frightfully pale! Wh… what have you got there?" England asked noticing the clothes in his hands.

"It's… It's Japan's clothes… Half of it got burnt, though…" China looked uneasily at the kimono in his hands.

"This is… blood… right? Wait, did you say they're Japan's clothes? You mean they—" England began.

"This place is dangerous, aru! But if Japan is here, it's a different matter! I'll look for him and then go home!" China interrupted as he panicked.

"Oh!" Dysis said opening her mouth.

"C… calm down, I say! Try thinking about this rationally! Why would Japan be here?" England questioned.

"Er…" Dysis attempted again but went unheard.

"Look, we only came here because we went along with America's idiotic story and had nothing better to do, right?" England continued.

"Um, actua-" Dysis tried again.

"That's why something is wrong!" China interrupted her.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? You sent that message to Japan. When you talked to him about it at the meeting place, he said, 'I'll see what I can do,' which is what he says when he doesn't want to do something, so he didn't come." England explained.

"If you could jus-" Dysis tried again.

"And when we got into the mansion, you sent him a message saying, "We're here," and he replied, "Be careful," only once. But he sent that from the meeting place!" England interrupted. Dysis threw her hands in the air in frustration.

'I give up!' she thought angrily. 'Now I know how Halia feels when we ignore her…'

"Oh…" China responded looking calmer.

"Just think about it. He's in the meeting place right now! He couldn't possibly have got here before us." England continued.

'But he did… Him and Germany and Italy and Prussia…' Dysis thought sadly.

"Th…then how do you explain this? These are the same clothes that Japan was wearing today! Why would the same clothes be burning in the fireplace?" China questioned holding up said clothes.

'That I don't know; he was still wearing those when I last saw him. Is he running around naked?' Dysis held back a smile, a snicker and a blush at the thought.

"Well…" England thought it over.

"France is missing, too. America was shooting at something. Dysis' friend is also missing! This place is too weird! I'll go talk to the others about it." China said.

"All right. Anyway, let's go back. The chances that these belong to Japan— well, we can't be sure of anything yet." England stated.

'If they only knew…' Dysis thought.

**England and Dysis joined the party.**

China took the lead as the three headed downstairs. He glanced around to see if he could catch sight of his allies. Not seeing anybody, he took a left and went down the hallway to enter through another door revealing a library. They entered but left quickly once they realized nobody was there. They continued forward to come upon Russia and Halia facing off a creature.

"Halia!" Dysis shouted relieved to see her dear friend.

"Dysis!" Halia shouted back. Dysis stared at her wonderingly.

'What is she holding onto? More importantly, where is her backpack?' Dysis thought seeing what appeared to be Halia clinging onto the air as though there were somebody to hold onto. What was really bizarre for Dysis was the missing orange backpack.

"Aargh! What the-! What? Huh?" England shouted in shock.

"Aiyah! Wh…what the hell is that monster?" China shouted shocked.

"Ah, you two sure took your time, didn't you? As you can see, we're in the middle of an assault." Russia said cheerfully.

"Y…you two… b…b…better run-." A whisper could be heard coming from in front of Halia. Halia winced and tightened her grip on the person Dysis couldn't see when Russia blocked an attack from the creature.

"R…Russia!" Dysis heard again. The voice was a little louder sounding worried.

"Are you okay?" Halia asked worriedly as she got on her tip toes as though to look over the shoulder of somebody.

'Why is Halia behaving as though there is someone there?' Dysis wondered.

"… That hurt. The water pipes in this place really are no good at all. Good thing I got one of my own!" Russia said bringing out his own pipe from the inside of his trench coat.

"I…It's no use! Even if it's yours, it's just a tap!" the whisper of a voice said once more.

'Where is that coming from?' Dysis said looking around. She blinked in surprise when she saw the pipe turn into a weapon similar to Japans as Russia slashed at the creature. Halia smiled at the sight of the pipe sword, as though she had expected it but before Dysis could contemplate it, the look was gone.

"Huuuh? How come the pipe turned into a sword?" China said freaked out.

"Ahah. Actually, this is a sword cane. I asked Japan to make it for me! It's really sharp, isn't it?" Russia gave a pleased smile as he attacked the creature. Dysis adjusted her grip on her skateboard nervously, she had forgotten about it until she ran into it again while searching for Halia.

'If that thing attacks, I need something to protect myself.' She thought uneasily.

"Whoa! That's nasty!" China said wincing.

"Amazing!" Halia said with an excited look.

"Yeah, you would think so, wouldn't you?" Dysis asked her, agitated at her friend. Halia blushed as she looked down, ashamed of the excitement she was feeling.

"Well, it was…" she muttered.

"But it didn't cause any damage at all…" the whisper said once more.

"L…Let's give them reinforcements. Dysis, please stand back. I would hate to see you or your friend hurt." England told her. Dysis gave a sigh of relief before nodding and backing off. Halia gave out a growl of irritation as she opened her mouth only to stop. Dysis heard the whisper really faint but could not make out the words but Halia gave a nod, sighed, and released her grip on it before backing off a bit.

"All right!" China shouted taking out his wok from…somewhere.

**China**

**742 HP**

**828SP**

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>

**876 HP**

**846 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong>

**865 HP**

**774 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**932 HP**

**773 SP**

Dysis saw Halia blink in surprise and briefly wondered why before taking a look at the information provided. She noticed that it was different from the last time the two females had witnessed a battle. There was a bar under all of their names that seemed to determine who would attack first but Dysis highly doubted that was why Halia was surprised. Glancing at the creature she noticed a bar next to it that had a picture of the four nations and the creature, with, whom she assumed, was Canada at the top and Russia being the last.

'Had that been there before? Why can't I see Canada?' Dysis thought wishing that Halia was not so far from her. It had somehow become a comfort for her to have Halia make sarcastic comments or keep track of the battle. From the distance, she could not hear the comments and numbers Halia was bound to say throughout the battle and she couldn't help to feel nervous. She blinked in surprise when she finally noticed Canada appear out of nowhere beside Russia. Not wasting a second, she witnessed Canada shoot an arrow at the creature with a crossbow causing 89 damage. China ran up to the creature and slashed at it with his blade causing 77 damage. England followed up by opening a book he had on his person and chanted allowing an alchemy circle to appear around the creature but looks surprised when it only caused 9 damage. Giving England a concerned look, Canada let an arrow fly causing 80 damage.

"These guys aren't doing so great… I wonder if they will be able to do this…" Dysis muttered glancing at Halia who looked uneasy with a hand clenched over her heart.

"DIE!" Dysis and Halia flinched at the raspy voice that attacked all the nations with a purple light causing China 676 damage, 646 damage to England, 601 damage to Canada, and 598 damage to Russia.

**China 66 HP**

**England 230 HP**

**Canada 264 HP**

**Russia 334 HP**

"Mr. China!" Dysis exclaimed worried about the one who had the least HP.

"I am alright…" China groaned out. Russia quickly took out a rice ball and tossed it to China giving him 300 HP. Canada contemplated for a moment before giving Russia a rice ball giving him 300 HP as well.

**[Kumajirou] Got his name right, so he will do his best.**

Canada stopped for a moment before grabbing another rice ball and eating it himself gaining 300 HP.

'It almost feels pointless at this point, I don't think they will survive this encounter, but there is no 'run away' option…' Dysis thought bitterly. England spent his turn leafing through the book in his hand searching for the correct page as China bombarded the creature with a fury of attacks causing 292 damage. Canada hesitated momentarily before grabbing the last rice ball and throwing it at England giving him 300 HP.

**[Kolkhoz Lv. 10] KolKol.**

"…" Halia had a pathetic look on her face.

'Probably because of the description, I probably have a similar look… What the hell is KolKol?' Dysis wondered.

**[Kumagorou] Got his name wrong, so he just might restore the HP of a single party member.**

'Why aren't we seeing any of these attacks? Does it really take a turn for it to be of any use?'

"Expecto Patronum!" she heard England shout as a bunch of glowing forms attacked the monster; a snake, a phoenix, a griffin and a badger circled the creature before attacking it in unison causing 675 damage.

"Isn't Expecto Patronum supposed to be the one animal that reflects your personality or something like that?" she heard Halia ask. England turned and gave her a hard look which led to Halia glaring at him as though daring him to try to shut her up. China jumped at the creature and once more attacked with the blade causing 80 damage.

"KolKolKol!" Dysis shivered when she heard Russia give out that creepy laugh as ice shards formed and pierced at the creature causing 372 damage.

'Ugh, I thought Russia was scary in the anime… He is terrifying in real life…' Dysis thought glancing at Halia who had a silly grin in her face. '...If anyone can be friends with Russia, it's Halia…'

"Kumajirou!" Canada shouted. Halia gaped as the adorable polar bear opened its mouth and breathed fire causing several areas around the creature to explode causing 1,126 damage. Dysis forced herself to stop gaping.

"I think Kumajirou, is more than capable of handling St… That thing by himself…" Halia swallowed and tugged at her hair nervously.

"Ye… Yea…." Dysis agreed.

"DIE!" The purple light blinded everyone and when it died down, China and England were on the ground groaning while Russia and Canada struggled to remain upright.

**Canada 5 HP**

**Russia 8 HP**

"Mr. England! Mr. China!" Dysis ran to them and got down on her knees unsure on whether to focus on England or China. They let out a groan and she sighed in relief glad that the two were alive.

"Mr. Russia, Mr. Canada!" she heard Halia shout as she made to go to them.

"This is nothing for you to worry about. You just stay away~" Russia told her with a smile.

"Um…" Halia said looking conflicted.

"Please stay back, Ms. Halia." Canada told her. A strange look crossed Halia's face before she gave a slow nod and backed off.

'So he was the whisper that I kept hearing. I thought the anime was just being mean when he was ignored but he really is unnoticeable…' Dysis thought. Canada thought for a moment before he shot an arrow at the creature and without missing a beat, shot another one at him causing 81 and 78 damage. Russia took out his pipe sword and slashed at the creature causing 183 damage.

"DIE!" The creature shouted as the purple light appeared once more, when it faded it revealed all of them on the floor panting.

"Aww, too bad. It didn't work at all." Russia pouted.

"England, why aren't you doing anything useful?" China complained.

"No, er… Sorry. This place itself is blocking my magic; it looks like I can only use a small part of it…" England groaned out.

"What a troublesome place! I have no strength left…" China sighed.

"Er… wait!" England began when the creature turned to face him.

"Oh, hell, no!" Halia shouted watching as the creature approached England, China and Dysis. She ran past Canada and positioned herself in front of Russia who simply stared at her. She took out her pocketknife and stood in battle position.

"If you want them, you will have to get past me!" she snarled.

"Don't think I am going to let you fight that thing on your own, Halia!"Dysis said nervously as she ran to stand in between England and the creature. Dysis and Halia blinked in surprise when they witnessed a Japanese symbol appear before being cut in half as Japan jumped down from the ceiling and landed beside Halia.

"…" Dysis gaped at him.

"Japan!" Halia shouted sounding pleased.

"I won't ret you ray a hand on my friends." Japan said with a frown.

"What? J-Japan?" England said in disbelief.

"Now everyone is together. However, I'rr ask you to wait a rittre before we can tark. Dysis-san, Haria-chan, is it a rerief to see you are unharmed." Japan said not looking away from the creature.

"Japan! So you did come here! You know Dysis?" China said in disbelief.

"I tried to tell you…" Dysis mumbled.

"You are arr right, I suppose? Excuse me whire I dear with this Thing, then." Japan stated.

"B…but it's awfully strong—" Canada informed him.

"We'll help?" Russia offered despite being in pain.

"No need to worry." Japan told them. "… It rearry did a number on you, didn't it? Arrow me to pay it back in kind for the injuries you sustained. This is quite a convenient opponent for me to unreash my wrath on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: That is chapter 11 done with. So Halia didn't really go missing like the last chapter implied. To be honest, with how popular Halia seems to be, I thought for sure that at least one person would complain about it. Oh well, I hope ya'll are glad that she didn't really go missing.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Poor Canada.**

**Fk306: So no response to last times questions?**

**Sirflightypencil: Grading has not been processed yet…**

**Fk306: … So, now that you got a chapter of Dysis, what do you guys think of her?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kung fu<strong> [**kuhng** **foo**, **k**_**oo**_**ng**] _**noun **_An ancient Chinese method of self-defense by striking blows at vulnerable areas of an attacker's body using fluid movements of the hands and legs.


	12. Listen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia.

"I am speaking."

'I am thinking'

**I am informing you of things.**

_I am not ordinary._

* * *

><p>Listen<p>

"Japan, I want to help." Halia stated clearly. Her face remained neutral but it took one glance at the hand gripping the pocket knife to know that she was agitated.

"I am more than capabre of handring this myserf, Haria-chan." Japan responded not taking his eyes away from the creature.

'He didn't!' Halia thought indignant as she let out a low growl that went unheard.

'He did… Please, please, please! Halia, don't let your temper get the better of you!' Dysis thought giving her best friend a fearful glance. Halia looked ready to argue before she got a thoughtful expression before giving a sigh of defeat.

"Fine…" she muttered but remained firmly in front of Russia ready to protect both Canada and Russia in case it decided to get easier prey. Dysis gave a sigh of relief before getting in front of England.

'I know he only wants to protect me, but it's frustrating… how can I learn to protect myself better if I don't get the chance to learn?' Halia thought bitterly.

**Japan**

**870 HP**

**739 SP**

Not wasting a moment, Japan did a regular attack on the creature causing 68 damage. To which the creature responded with its own regular attack causing Japan 182 damage.

**[Wrath Blade] Regrettable.**

The creature performed another regular attack giving Japan 200 damage. Japan grunted as a Japanese symbol appeared in white, the area around the creature exploded before a green light lifted the debris around the creature and caused 1810 damage.

**0 EXP 20G**

'Well, guess Japan really didn't need help…' Halia admitted.

'…I never want to be on the receiving end of Japan's anger…' Dysis thought with a shudder.

"Wow. It looks just like Canada now." Russia commented as the creature faded away. Halia gave him an annoyed look despite not being on the receiving end.

"Just say it disappeared, will you?" Canada requested.

"Can you stand up, Engrand?" Japan asked him.

"Y… Yeah!" England said, Dysis moved and grabbed his arm to help him get up. "Anyway, Japan, have you fought that monster before? It wasn't the first time… Was it?"

"What? What are you tarking about? You have fought it before, too, haven't you? You got here first, after arr." Japan stated confused.

"We haven't been here for even an hour. And you… weren't even supposed to be here yet." China informed him, equally confused.

"That's true, when you put it that way. I mean, China sent Japan a message and Japan replied from the meeting place, right?" Russia asked.

"Yes, and then Itary started saying that he wanted to come, too, so Germany, Prussia and I came with him… but…" Japan stopped with a frown.

"What? But it takes three hours to come here from the meeting place. We really have been here for only about an hour. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Canada said incredulous.

"… There are many things we need to talk about. First of all, let's go to the second floor. We know of a safe room there." Japan said.

"We?" England asked.

"Haria-chan and Dysis-san know where it is." Japan explained.

"You knew about Japan being here and didn't tell us?" China outraged.

"I tried to tell you, it is not my fault if you chose to ignore me!" Dysis complained with a huff.

"… Wait a minute! What about this then?" China brought out the bloody kimono. "What's with these clothes of yours? They're covered in blood!"

"Oh. Those are the crothes that I threw into the fireprace. Why do you have them?" Japan asked.

"I found them when I went to that room! Aren't you… hurt…?" China asked hesitantly.

"Um, that's…tomato." Japan stated turning away from Halia's accusing gaze.

'Does he really believe anyone is going to buy that?' Halia thought annoyed.

"…..Huh?" China gave him a similar look clearly not believing Japan.

"I'm fine; I'm not hurt at arr. Now, ret's join Germany and Itary and I'rr exprain the situation to you." Japan said.

**The items you had got so far came back when the Allies joined you.**

As everyone left the room Japan gave his inventory a quick glance, Japan headed toward the broken plate. Halia glanced at him and leaned against the wall by the entrance of the dining room.

'Shouldn't be alone…' she thought as she kept an eye out as the other nations followed Dysis up the stairs.

**Obtained "Broken Piece of Plate."**

**[Broken Piece of Plate] Piece of a broken plate.**

'….. Really? I had no idea it was a piece of a broken plate with the title Broken Piece of Plate...' she thought dryly. Japan got up and gave a start when he saw Halia by the door.

"Let's try to avoid being alone anymore than we have, we wouldn't want anyone to worry about…us…. I probably could've worded that differently… Well, you get what I mean!" she told him covering her face in embarrassment.

"Erm, um, hai, ret us catch up to the others." Japan responded looking equally embarrassed. Noticing this, Halia covered her mouth to stifle the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Well, then, let's go already!" She gave him a smile before she began to walk after the others. Japan walked after her, giving her a bewildered look.

'I will never understand Americans…' he thought with a sigh. 'Halia-chan…who are you? You seem to bounce back up each time you are caught off guard. You knew the names of my friends before I even told them to you… You get a strange look on your face every time you want to argue before giving in… Who are you? What are you hiding?'

Before they knew it, they had reached the second floor and Halia was already walking toward the fireplace room.

"Haria-chan, I need to inform Germany and Italy of the situation, you go on ahead." Japan told her as he headed to a different room.

"Roger that!" Halia responded as she walked to the fireplace room leaving Japan behind. Opening the door she found that China, England, Russia, Canada and Dysis were all standing by the table.

"Japan went to retrieve Aleron, Mr. Germany and Mr. Italy, they should be here in a moment." Halia told them as she went to sit in the seat that she had subconsciously labeled as hers.

"Ah, where are those three anyway?" Dysis asked as she stood across of Halia.

"I think they are in Mr. Germany's favorite room of the house. At least, that is the direction Japan was heading toward." Halia stated.

"Mr. Germany has a favorite room?" Dysis asked. 'How could anybody have a favorite room in this place?'

"Oh that's right, you weren't there when Japan and I found him. Well, let's just say that that room has a pleasant surprise for all involved~" Halia gave a wink and placed a finger over her mouth and moving it sideways as though closing a zipper. England stared at her and opened his mouth.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? I'm Halia Arden! American extraordina—AH!" She was interrupted by a heavy object hitting her head causing her to face plant with the table. "Mmmmm! Mnghn…mmm." She waved her arms in the air before they landed on the table and she stopped moving.

"That is for making me carry around that thing you call a backpack!" a voice snarled as he walked into the room of shocked people.

"H... Haria-chan!" Japan rushed to her side and shoved the backpack off of her.

"Ahaha… I'm okay…" Halia let out as she clutched her head.

"Veh~ that wasn't very nice…" Italy scolded.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" England yelled.

"Kolkolkol…" Russia chanted.

"She is not a lady! She is my best friend!" Aleron retorted with a glare at the nations that spoke up.

"You aren't going to say anything, aru?" China asked Dysis who was between him and Russia.

"Nah, this is normal behavior between Halia and Aleron. It is too tiring to get between them; you just learn to live with it. Plus, Aleron does know how much Halia can handle." Dysis explained.

"Ugh. I'm fine, let's get back to why we gathered." Halia said, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the concern she was receiving. After a moment, everyone scattered around the room, Halia, China and Russia sitting while everyone else stood. Dysis was standing between China and Russia, Japan stood to Halia's left and England a little away to her right with China sitting across from her. Canada stood at the edge of the table to Japan's left. Both Germany and Italy were by the fireplace with Germany being a little closer to the table behind Russia and Aleron stood by the book cases facing toward everyone.

"Sorry for making you wait. Now, without further ado, I'rr exprain our situation." Japan began as Germany moved to face the fireplace. "First, as you know, I received a message from China saying that you had arrived here, and Itary thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well, so Germany, Prussia and I came here with him. First, I went to take a rook around and found Haria-chan, whom was searching for Dysis-san and Areron-san, but in the meantime, that monster you saw before appeared and attacked them."

'I'm glad he didn't mention how scared I must have looked…' Halia thought propping her head up with her elbow on the table.

"W…were you all right after that?" England asked worried.

"Yeah, somehow. For better or worse, it seemed to be targeting me, and I'm good at running away, so I got to escape." Italy said sounding relieved.

"You got away? That's amazing…" China said awed as Italy walked up to Germany.

"In the end, whire we didn't know the true nature of that thing, we arr got together again and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it." Japan continued.

"The night…" Russia repeated in thought.

"Th… that really is odd… I mean, we-Oh, I'm sorry, please, go on." Canada said quietly.

"We've run out of firewood. Can I burn this wooden box?" Italy said as he looked at the dwindling fire.

"Yes, let's burn anything that can be used as fuel." Germany agreed.

"We decided that one of us shourd keep watch and Prussia kindry took up this duty, but maybe because of our sense of security, the rest of us ferr into a deep sreeep…" Japan admitted as Germany walked back toward the table and stood by Canada. "When we woke up… Prussia, Halia and Dysis were gone. There were broodstains in the harrway, so I forrowed the trair, but… eventuarry…"

"The trail ended…" Russia concluded as Italy walked to the table and stood a little ways away from England.

"What I want to know is what Halia and Dysis were doing when they went missing." Italy said looking at the only females in the room.

"Ah, well, I woke up to find Prussia gone; I glanced around the room when I noticed voices outside the room. One was Prussia for sure! The other… I think had a French accent… but when I went out into the hallway, I only found the trail of blood, following the blood, I heard another voice before hearing Prussia's and the French guys voice again so I went downstairs where I found Mr. Russia and Mr. Canada. Blah, blah, blah, we ended up in the kitchen cornered by that thing and you know the rest from there. Ugh, I'm sorry if I made anybody worry, I thought for sure I would catch up to Prussia but despite my best attempts, he always seemed a step ahead of me…" Halia pinched her chin. An action Aleron and Dysis recognized for when she was thinking.

"As for me, I woke up in a panic and noticed both Halia and Mr. Prussia gone. I really wasn't thinking straight, I just ran out of the room hoping that Halia hadn't done something reckless but instead of going downstairs, I thought Halia had gone upstairs so…" Dysis trailed off looking around the room.

"I see, well, we tried looking for Prussia and you two, but we didn't want to lose anybody else, so Germany and I stood by. And then, Japan found you guys, right?" Italy continued.

"Yes. And that's what happened to us. But… I thought for sure that America and France would be here, too? From what Haria-chan said, it is safe to assume that they are with Prussia…" Japan stated.

"Yeah, the six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups. China, France and I went to check out the second floor, while America, Russia and Canada looked around the first floor." England began.

"We had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor, so Opium and I went to check out the third and the fourth floor where we found Dysis who was searching for Halia. When we finished looking and came down to the second floor, France was gone and I found Japan's burnt clothes in this room, and I wondered what had happened." China continued.

"I tried to tell them that Japan was here but they were too distracted to listen to me and kept interrupting until I gave up." Dysis sniffed.

"We came back to the first floor and found Russia, Canada and Halia fighting that Thing. That bastard disappeared the first chance he got." England went on.

'That bastard… is he talking about America, Prussia, France or Steve?' Halia thought blankly.

"Rearry? I vaguery noticed it when I was fighting it, but that strange creature…" Japan trailed off.

"It resembles a friend of America's, doesn't it?" Germany finished off.

"America has a friend that looks like that thing?" Dysis said incredulous.

'It kinda looks like Tony… if I squint really hard… nope, Tony is way cuter! Even if he has a potty mouth.' Halia thought.

"That's right! I noticed it the moment I saw it! That's definitely it! Um… its name was…" China trailed off unable to remember that name.

"To…Tommy, wasn't it?" Germany offered.

"Yeah, that was definitely its name. They look identical. Don't you think this was America's doing?" England suggested.

'But it looks nothing like Tony, Tony is scrawny!' Halia wanted to say but held back on grounds that she technically wasn't supposed to know about him.

"He's the one who heard the rumors about this place and asked us to come here, after all." England reasoned.

"I see! So this is just a prank of America's that got too far!" Italy said before making eye contact with Halia but turned away quickly from her accusing gaze that turned to bewildered.

'What was that about?' Aleron thought noticing the exchange.

"Well, in that case, there's nothing else to say! Let's just look for America!" Italy suggested.

"You're mistaken." Canada said quietly though for once, it was heard by all.

"Huh?" England responded intelligently.

"That's not Tony." Canada said looking at everyone in the room as he held onto the polar bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Whoo, the chapter is done and everyone is together… Almost, there are those that are still missing… <strong>

**Sirflightypencil: … Yea I got nothing… **

**Fk306: I can't think of anything to add either…**

**Sirflightypencil: Well, at least you guys got the update. **


	13. Mystery

Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetaoni and Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Mystery<p>

"That's not Tony." Canada repeated.

"When we were talking about going through the first floor, that Thing appeared, too. But the moment I saw it, I realized it was that friend that America had introduced to us before." Russia explained.

"Y…Yes. Are we mistaken? We concruded that it was America's friend and fert more at ease in our search…" Japan sighed.

"I live close to America and I've met Tony several times. I suppose they do look alike. But even so… he would never attack America." Canada explained.

'Similar? Tony is nowhere near that buff…' the three humans thought.

"Attack-What? It attacked him?" China shouted in disbelief.

"It was only one hit. America was thrown against the wall, but he was still conscious somehow and started shooting at it. It had no effect at all, though…" Canada said.

"We thought it was America's friend at first, but when it suddenly attacked America and America seemed to fight back for real… we realized that we were probably wrong." Russia concluded.

"So that's why we heard shooting!" England exclaimed.

"We had no idea what to do. He was getting cornered, and when we tried to do something about it, he yelled at us to get away." Russia told them.

"I think he… wanted to handle it all on his own. But it was too strong for the three of us so we decided to get it away from him. I couldn't fight it, though… I lowered my guard for one moment and was knocked out. When I came to, both that creature and America were… gone. I'm sorry, Russia, for all the trouble I gave you…" Canada gave a sigh.

"Yeah, sorry Russia…." Halia apologized.

"No, you weren't a burden at all! It's pretty hard to fight while you protect someone~" Russia gave a smile that sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

'Then why didn't you let me fight?' Halia thought annoyed as Italy walked back to the fire place.

"But if you want to thank me, why don't you become one with Russia? Huhuh." Russia suggested.

"Ahaha I'm a proud American, sorry…" Halia said nervously as Canada remained silent.

"…Anyway, we wanted to help him, but we didn't know where he'd gone." Russia continued ignoring Halia's comment. "We ran into little Halia here just as we decided we might as well start looking in the kitchen, and then the Thing appeared again and China joined us."

"Little?" Halia stood suddenly in outrage. "I will show you litt-"

"Halia, you barely reach up to his stomach. Are you really going to start something for being called little by someone who is bigger than you? Not to mention is the largest country in the world? You are a smart person, do the math, figure it out, who is more likely to come out on top if you start something." Aleron interrupted giving her a pointed look. Halia opened her mouth to argue, closed it, frowned, opened it, closed it, sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry for almost losing my temper…" she mumbled to Russia who just stared at her before giving her a nod.

"Good girl." Aleron praised only to get a bag of Kleenex thrown at him.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" she yelled at him.

"Really, throwing things now? You have such a _small_ temper" Aleron said tossing back the Kleenex lightly.

"Oh, now you are just begging for an ass whooping! This coming from a guy that threw a backpack at my head when my back was turned." Halia snapped as she got back up.

"You two, as much as I enjoy watching you two argue, now really isn't the time." Dysis said dryly as Aleron opened his mouth to retort.

"Eheh, sorry about that." Halia said embarrassed as she put away the Kleenex.

"Yeah, sorry." Aleron said scratching the back of his head.

"… In other words, three people are missing. I think we should help them as soon as possible." Russia stated amused at the exchange between the three humans. "America has nothing to do with it, so we can't feel safe. Rather, we should expect the worst."

"Oh!" Italy suddenly exclaimed from the fireplace.

"What's the matter?" Germany asked worried.

"There's something inside the burnt wooden box! Just a second. Um…." Italy began to reach into the fireplace.

"Be careful." Germany told him.

"Don't do anything silly." Halia said getting up from her spot by Japan and walking to Italy.

"Uh-huh. Oops—Ow, hot!" Italy yelped.

"What did I just say?" Halia said grabbing his hand to inspect it revealing a key.

"It's a key. It's a key to some room! Ow!" Italy said excitedly as Halia touched the burned fingers.

**Obtained "Hallway Key"**

"We got a new breach!" China exclaimed.

"This doesn't look too bad…" Halia muttered bringing his hand to her face and giving his fingers a kiss.

"Finding a way out was our priority, but first we have to think of a way to rescue our friends. If we are thorough in our search, I'm sure we'rr find them." Japan stated. "Those three are arso tenacious peopre. They've got to be _somewhere_…"

"Thanks, I feel better now!" Italy told Halia, his cheeks turning a rosy color.

"Ahaha, sorry about that. Sometimes I can't help myself." Halia apologized embarrassed before going back to the table and standing between Russia and Germany.

"Friends, huh…? Sounds interesting. I was caught by surprise before but next time I meet the Thing, I'll have a _lot _to thank it for." Russia said lifting his pipe eagerly. Italy looked at the fingers that had been kissed only to find the burn gone. Glancing at Halia, he gave a small frown when he saw her absentmindedly rubbing her fingers together. The same fingers that had once been burned in his hand. Deciding to keep this observation to himself, he walked back to the table and stood behind Dysis.

"Let's hurry. I don't want anyone dropping out." England said crossing his arms.

"Werr, then, we'rr sprit up into three groups, since we have so much to do." Japan decided. "And no one can go arone. Each group shourd have at reast two peopre."

"Ugh, we just got back together; do we really have to split up again?" Dysis complained.

"There are too many rooms, if we want to get out of here fast, we have to split up. There are rooms we can open with a key, rooms we can't open, and rooms that we haven't checked out yet." Italy explained.

"Yes. Now, about our unsynchronized watches…" Japan started when the door knob jiggled.

"Eep!" Halia yelped as she jumped up at the sound and glanced around hoping nobody had noticed.

"Eek! J-Japan-" Italy let out a shriek made Halia's yelp pale in comparison.

"… So, it found us, after arr. This room is no ronger safe." Japan stared at the door calmly.

"Was it ever off-limits? Shit! What are we going to do?" England said panicked as the room trembled from the force at the door.

"My group wirr be in charge of dearing with the Thing." Japan said.

"I want to be in your group then." Halia stated. Japan turned to stare at her.

"Germany, Itary, Dysis-san, you wirr search for the room to open with that key." Japan said as the room shook once more.

"Then I'll fight with Japan!" China declared.

"I want to fight too." Aleron said looking at Japan.

"Japan, did you hear me?" Halia said narrowing her eyes as the room shook again.

"Can I join you? I really have to thank it for all the trouble~" Russia said with a smile as the room shook yet again.

"Japan…" Halia let out a growl. Dysis and Aleron stared at her worried for Japan.

"There's a room that I want to investigate with Canada, so that's where we're heading." England said. "Italy, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano."

"Okay! B…be careful, Japan." Italy said giving Halia a worried look. Japan glanced at Canada and noticed Kumajirou in his arms.

"Thank you. Engrand, take Haria-chan with you." Japan told him.

"_What?"_ Halia let out an indignant shriek as the door was thrown open letting the creature in. Halia faced the monster and gave it an intense glare as it approached behind Japan.

"… Werr, then, everyone… Good ruck." Japan stated as he did a high jump and landed to the right of the creature before rushing at it knocking it to the side as it almost landed on Canada who moved out of the way. "Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Play which group first?<strong>

**Japan, Russia, China, Aleron**

**~Germany, Dysis, Italy**

**Halia, Canada, England**

Dysis, Germany and Italy ran out the door quickly running to the third floor while the creature was distracted. The three stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"That guy was a little bigger than before, don't you think? Maybe we should go back to help them, after all—" Italy began.

"No, first we must accomplish the mission that was given to us. Japan can take care of himself." Germany stated.

"I just hope Halia doesn't find the time to find Japan alone. He seems smart, maybe he will know, without needing to be told, that Halia is very angry and should be kept away from him until she cools off…" Dysis said looking at the stares worried.

"Is she really that bad?" Italy has concerned for Japan.

"Halia has a short temper and is very prideful. She hates being ignored more than anything else, which is exactly what Japan did." Dysis explained.

"Is there anything we can do so she won't be angry? We don't have time for her to go on a revenge quest against Japan." Germany stated.

"A sincere apology from Japan. Or being around children and animals tend to calm her…down… Huh, guess Japan doesn't need to worry." Dysis said with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Germany stared at her.

"What group is Halia in?" Dysis asked with a smirk.

"England and Canada?" Italy said not really understanding.

"Canada whose companion is…" Germany said figuring it out.

"We have to fully understand this house so that we can also lighten his burden." Germany said deciding Japan was safe from Halia.

"Veh. All right. Also, if we run into that thing, I'd rather run away." Italy said hopefully.

"You won't hear me arguing. Unlike Halia, I have no interest in fighting that thing…" Dysis agreed.

"Duly noted. Anyway, let's search these rooms once more and then… um… report to England." Germany said.

"Okay! Let's do our best, Germany, Dysis!" Italy said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah…" Dysis returned an equally uneasy smile.

**Italy Lv. 5**

**1006 HP**

**942 SP**

**227/357 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany Lv. 4<strong>

**791 HP**

**550 SP**

**133/227 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Dysis Lv. 4<strong>

**740 HP**

**851 SP**

**34/205 E**

**Item**

**[Hallway Key] Key to the hallway on the first floor.**

Noticing this, the three instantly went downstairs keeping an eye and an ear out for the creature as though it might jump out on them. Reaching the first floor, they headed toward the first door they knew to be locked in the direction of the restroom.

"The key isn't for this room." Italy stated taking a look at the key.

"Well, there was one more locked room – a Japanese-style room. Let's try that one." Germany suggested.

"Okay." Italy said as they headed toward the center hallway toward the Japanese room. They headed straight to the locked room that was immediately to their right.

**Used "Hallway Key".**

The three entered and noticed another Japanese style room. As they approached it the closet door slid open and out popped out the creature.

"Eeeeeek! Halia! Aleron! Save me!" Dysis let out a shriek at the sight of the creature.

'She sounds just like Italy when he is scared… I wonder why he didn't cry out for me.' Germany thought in wonder as the creature ran after them with Italy in the lead and Germany remaining one step behind Dysis to make sure she didn't fall behind. The creature chased them out of the room and into the other Japanese room where they made quick turns that would take the creature by surprise. Once they created enough space they ran out of the room and down the hall way turning to the right where the restrooms were at.

"Ah, dead end! No!" Dysis cried out as they entered the restroom and hid by the toilet. Italy covered her mouth to keep her quiet as he sat next to her with Germany pressing the both against the wall, whip ready in his hand. After a minute, Germany stopped pressing into them and Italy went to the toilet.

"Um, do you want me to go to the sink?" Dysis said covering her eyes.

"Eh? No, that's fine." Italy said confused.

**Buy 336G**

**[Rice ball] Restores the strength of a single party member. Very salty. 30G**

**In inventory: 5 Purchase? 3**

**246 G In inventory: 8**

**[Chili Pepper] Restores the ability to battle. Make it Hotteeeeeer! 120G**

**In inventory: 0 Purchase? No**

**[Beer]Restores the SP of a single party member. Old man, gimme 'nother beer. 35G**

**In inventory: 4 Purchase? 3**

**141 G In inventory: 7**

**[Chili Pepper] 120G**

**In inventory: 0 Purchase? 1**

**21G In inventory: 1**

"This is where we have been getting our food? From a toilet?" Dysis shuddered in disgust as she stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face.

"Be glad we are getting anything at all." Germany told her calmly as they he went past her to exit the restroom first.

"… Point received… but still, ew! How is it even possible to find food there? Wait, did that pasta you gave us come from the toilet too?" Dysis sighed as Italy patted her shoulder in sympathy before moving past her, making sure she was the last out. Cautiously exiting, Germany gave the all clear sign as Italy then Dysis left the restroom with the magic followed the two to the kitchen wondering why they were going there and entered the door in the back which revealed to be a storage room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Dysis has discovered where Japan has been getting the food they have been sharing in battle. She isn't too happy about that. Oh well. It also appears that Halia is about ready to kill Japan, but I'm sure all will be forgiven soon enough.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Is there seriously no other place they can get food? A toilet, that is nasty.**

**Fk306: There is the kitchen...**

**Sirflightypencil: Exactly.**

**Fk306: I think we have seen enough chapters for me to ask this question:**

**Has anybody noticed a pattern in all the chapters?**

**Sirflightypencil: To Fallingdown98, thank you very much for your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. But I regret to inform you, that you FAILED, although I did say you would get an A for effort. Unfortunately answers to questions have to be answered in the chapter it was asked.**

**Fk306: I don't think she knows which answer you are talking about.**

**Sirflightypencil: This is referring to my middle name. Since you are the only that tried to answer that question, I shall give you a clue to my middle name. **

**It starts with the letter to the left of 'B.' So, 'F' was way off. Thank you, A for effort, F for wrong chapter.**

**Fk306: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope to continue to amuse you.**


	14. Naught

Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetaoni or Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Naught<p>

"It's a safe! Oh, but it's locked." Italy said when they searched the room and moved the cabinet to the side.

"If it weren't, there wouldn't be any point to it. It looks like it's a four digit numeric combination…" Germany said examining the safe.

"I bet it's a birthday!" Dysis declared. Germany stared at her incredulously. "But who's… maybe that thing?"

"We still have insufficient information. Let's investigate a little more." Germany said shaking his head at the female.

"Too bad~" Italy had an amused smile as he snickered at Dysis.

'I can't believe I said that, usually Halia makes silly observations, maybe she is rubbing off on me after 10 years.' Dysis thought with a smile as they walked out of the room and headed back to where the creature had been.

"Eh? We are going back in there?" Dysis said coming to a halt.

"I'm sure that Thing is gone. Don't worry, Germany will protect us!" Italy told her as he took her hand and tugged her into entering through the door. He released her as he headed straight to the closet that the creature had come out of. Dysis remained as far away from the closet without leaving Germany or Italy out of her sight.

**Obtained "Piece of Paper"**

"Hmm~ Another piece of paper." Italy said turning the paper over. Dysis approached the two nations once they verified that the creature was no longer there.

"It's similar to the piece we found earlier. Here, let me take a look." Germany said holding up the piece of paper that had a yellow and red rectangle.

"… It looks like the cross-section view of pasta or something like that!" Italy declared. Dysis and Germany looked at him confused.

"Why…?" Germany found himself asking.

"You think it's something else? Well, it doesn't look like a map, either. I wonder what it is…" Italy mused. The three jumped up when they heard a phone ring.

"Aargh!" Germany shouted startled.

"Eeek! D… Don't scare me like that, Germany!" Italy said panicked.

"S…sorry. That sound—isn't it your cell phone?" Germany asked as he took a deep breath as the phone continued to ring.

"What? Oh, y…you're right. Why? Our phones get no signal here!" Italy said in disbelief.

"Um, should you answer it?" Dysis suggested.

"How am I supposed to know? Anyway, try answering it." Germany ordered.

"Veh… It's a number withheld call…" Italy said as the phone rang once more before he answered.

"C…ciao…" he hesitantly said. There was silence before a key was heard and a click to signify the call had ended.

"…Uh?" Italy stared at the phone confused.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked.

"I'm not sure. I heard a sound and then the call was cut off." Italy explained.

"A sound?" Germany repeated.

"The sound of a piano. It was only one note, though. I wonder what that was all about?" Italy asked.

"A piano?" Dysis said in wonder.

"The sound of a piano? Hm… We have this piece of paper now, so let's go back to England." Germany said looking at the paper in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. "Japan and the others will probably join us there if all goes well, too."

"Yeah. Let's go back to the piano room, then." Italy agreed.

"I wonder how Halia is, I hope she has calmed down." Dysis said relieved that they were done and were getting back to the group.

**Germany, Dysis and Italy successfully survived.**

**Play which group next?**

**~Japan, China, Aleron, Russia**

**Canada, England, Halia**

* * *

><p>"Everyone has escaped. Though we could of done without Halia's anger." China said with a sigh.<p>

"Yes, everyone except us." Japan told China choosing to ignore his comment about Halia. 'I did the right thing. Kumajirou and Canada should calm her down… I hope…'

"It's not often the three of us get to do something together~ This is going to be kinda fun! I can't wait to see how Aleron holds his own~" Russia said unsheathing his pipe blade.

"I wish we wourd work together a rittre more harmoniosry." Japan sighed as the creature took a step toward them

'That thing is really taking his time isn't he?' Aleron thought at the slowness knowing that it could go much faster than that.

"If you want the three of us to be all chummy and smiley, I have a sinking feeling…" China gave his own sigh.

"I suppose you are right. A union rike this wourd be more fitting." Japan stated as the creature took one step closer.

"Japan, can't you just beat the Thing with that amazing technique you used before?" Russia asked him.

"Oh. Werr, you see, when I was under the impression that this was America's doing, I got a rittre exasperated at him. It was the rast straw, and that was the resurt." Japan admitted.

'That was how he reacted when he thought America was at fault? This is the part where Halia would pretend to be offended for America's sake… If only for comic relief than anything else…' Aleron thought as the creature took another step.

"Now that I know what is going on, I can no ronger do it. My anger has compretery faded away." Japan gave a sigh.

"Maybe we should bring Halia back, she is pissed enough, maybe she can take on it on her own." Aleron offered.

"No!" Japan all but shouted.

"Good luck…I would not want to be you right now…"Aleron responded quietly. As someone who took great joy in seeing Halia angry, especially if he was the one responsible for said anger, he knew Halia's breaking point and he knew Japan was incredibly close to losing any type of friendship he could form with Halia.

"Now is not the time." Japan told him with a firm stare. Aleron let out a growl and a sigh before he gave a nod of agreement as the creature took a step closer.

"When we go home, I'll treat you to your favorite Chinese dish. Until then, do your best, Japan!" China said trying to ease the sudden tension between Japan and Aleron.

"Oh! I rook forward to it. Werr, then, that wirr certainry motivate me to escape." Japan said grateful for the change in topic.

"I want to eat it, too~ If we can get out of here alive, can I drop by your house? You won't mind, will you?" Russia asked.

"If we can get out of here alive, I will think about it." China responded.

"Ret's go!" Japan ordered.

**Japan **

**488 HP**

**739 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**750 HP**

**848 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**932 HP**

**773 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

**742 HP**

**828 SP**

**[Normal]**

**~Skill**

'I can't afford to make mistakes; I'm the weakest in the group at the moment. I need to Focus.' Aleron thought closing his eyes briefly before opening them, the room became clearer and the only regret that Aleron had was that he would have to wait for his next turn before he could do anything.

**Aleron**

**750 HP**

**844 SP**

**[Focus]**

Japan quickly performed his dismissal causing the creature 545 damage as he went back to his spot. China, not wasting a moments time ran up and slashed at the creature causing 65 damage.

"DIE!" the creature said in its raspy voice as a purple light consumed the four. Causing 288 damage to Japan, 350 damage to Aleron, 452 damage to Russia and 344 damage to China.

"Son of a—that really hurts doesn't it?" Aleron shouted perfectly aware that this was the first battle where he had gotten hurt. 'There wasn't any way to dodge that attack…'

"Kolkolkol!" Russia began to chant as several ice shards came up from the ground that encased the creature causing 504 damage.

**Japan **

**200 HP**

**389 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**400 HP**

**844 SP**

**[Focus]**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**480 HP**

**773 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

**344 HP**

**828 SP**

**[Normal]**

"Japan!" China shouted throwing Japan a rice ball.

"Arigato**(1)**." Japan said as he ate the rice ball gaining 350 HP.

**Japan **

**550 HP**

**389 SP**

**[Normal]**

**~Item**

"Here, China." Aleron stated passing China a rice ball.

"Xièxiè.**(1)**" China gave a nod as he ate the rice ball.

**China**

**694 HP**

**828 SP**

**[Normal]**

As China ate the rice ball, Japan took the opportunity to attack the creature with his Dismissal causing 492 damage. China hesitated for a moment as he looked down at the stats before taking out another rice ball and tossing it to Aleron.

"Better safe than sorry." He explained himself when Aleron gave him a questioning look.

"Thanks!" Aleron gave a nod before eating the rice ball.

**Aleron**

**750 HP**

**844 SP**

**[Focus]**

"DIE!" The creature stated causing 277 damage to Japan, 405 damage to Aleron, 440 damage to Russia and 419 damage to China.

**Japan **

**273 HP**

**39 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**345 HP**

**844 SP**

**[Focus]**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**40 HP**

**393 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

**275 HP**

**828 SP**

**[Normal]**

Recovering quickly, China ran up to the creature and began punching it intensely several times causing 295 damage to the creature.

'That would have killed me if China hadn't given me a rice ball… or maybe knocked me out. I don't recall anyone ever dying in a battle where they couldn't be woken up with a chili pepper…' Aleron thought a little shaken.

"Kolkolkol." Russia chuckled as the ice shards appeared encasing the creature causing it 467 damage. China quickly took out a rice ball and tossed it at Russia who ate it quickly and sighed in relief as most of his injuries were healed. Taking out another rice ball, he tossed it to Japan who ate it also relaxing a moment as some of his bigger injuries healed. Once the rice ball was consumed he tossed one at China who ate it just on time.

"DIE!" the four winced and braced themselves for the purple light that surrounded them causing 303 damage to Japan, 310 damage to Aleron 432 damage to Russia and 462 damage to China.

"Ugh." Russia went down to the ground with a groan as he swayed trying to remain conscious.

**Japan **

**320 HP**

**39 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**35 HP**

**844 SP**

**[Focus]**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**0 HP**

**13 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

**163 HP**

**508 SP**

**[Normal]**

"Aiyah! Russia!" China knelt down beside him and placed a chili pepper in his mouth. Within seconds, Russia felt wide awake if a little unsteady. Wincing, Aleron glanced down at the information before grabbing a rice ball and eating it himself.

'Why the hell did I use 'focus' if so far I've been doing my best just to stay alive?' Aleron thought bitterly as he munched on the rice ball. Japan thought for moment before taking out a beer and handing it over to Russia. A moment later, China took out a rice ball and ate followed by Japan.

**~Skill**

Taking out his pencil, he drew a triangle with a line running across it as it glowed a white color similar to his temporarily glowing ring. Narrowing his eyes glad that focus was still in effect, he placed the palm of his hand in the center of the triangle, closed his hand into a fist causing the triangle to explode outward and wrap the four in a bubble of air.

"What is this?" China asked looking at the bubble of air that surrounded them.

"Not really sure… this is the first time I use this version of elemental sketch…"  
>Aleron admitted.<p>

"What?" China said in disbelief.

"American here. Did you expect anything else?" Aleron stated as an explanation.

"…"

"…"

"…" Japan gave a sigh as he ran up to the monster ready to break free of the wind barrier only to have the wind barrier move along with him as he slashed at the creature with a regular attack causing 57 damage.

"Die!" The four braced themselves as the purple light enveloped them only to have the wind act up around them and shove the purple light away from them and toward the creature causing it 382 damage.

"I think I like your American impulse for now…" Russia gave him a creepy smile. Japan and China stared at the creature as they both nodded in agreement.

"Never question my curiosity!" Aleron said pleased with himself. Snapping out of his awe, China ran up to the creature and punched at it several times causing 266 damage.

"Kolkolkol!" Russia said eagerly as the ice shards encased the creature causing 439 damage.

**48 EXP 57 G**

"We won't lose a second time! But it's weird that it disappears like that… We can't tell whether we won or not." China muttered.

"Werr, at reast it won't porrute the environment?" Japan said trying to sound optimistic.

"I guess that is one way to look at it." Aleron said looking his injuries over.

"Not quite~ Maybe this will never end and it'll keep appearing. It's getting really tiring…" Russia said thoughtfully with an annoyed frown. A ticking in the background as he walked away from the group.

"Way to be optimistic, Mr. Russia…" Aleron told him cheerfully.

"You're not hurt are you?" China asked turning to Japan

"No, your backup was perfect. Our opponent has arso grown stronger compared with before." Japan said with a frown. "I would have no chances had I fought arone. Thank you very for your herp. Arr of you."

"Oh! By the way, why were those clothes smeared with tomato? I thought it was blood!" China complained. Aleron suddenly decided he was curious about what Russia was doing and began walking toward him leaving the two Asian countries on their own.  
>"Werr, you see, some time after I woke up this morning, we encountered that creature yet again… Itary had just been waking up and was quite surprised; he began yerring at it to get away and throwing tomatoes at it to make it go away but they ended up hitting me in the back instead. After we defeated it, the smerr was rearry bothering me, so I threw it into the fireprace." Japan explained as Aleron reached Russia who was opening a drawer.<p>

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you had a change of clothes because you were staying at Germany's place the day before the meeting, right?" China asked. Both Asian countries jumped up when they head a pipe hit a solid object.

"Oh." Russia said in relief.

"What is the matter, Russia?" Japan asked him.

"Um, there was this clock that was moving like crazy… Sorry, the tick-tock was too loud, so I broke it with my pipe" Russia explained.

"A crock?" Japan asked as he turned away and headed toward Russia and Aleron.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Whoo, chapter is done… on Monday, wow I was cutting that close. The battle scene took FOREVER! Also minor spelling corrections in the last chapter that was brought up to me. Sorry for the inconvenience, to those affected by my spacing out when writing this stuff down.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: I'm very happy with Aleron proving himself. I am very happy with Aleron's newest version of elemental sketch. Oh and pray people, pray for Japan's safety from Halia's wrath, no one is safe. Oh and final note, last chapters question has been extended for this week as well.**

**Fk306: I'm not all surprised from the lack of results, no one ever pays attention to titles in fanfiction. On an added note, I've been considering making a Question Corner at the end of chapters to have the cast of this fanfiction, human, nations... maybe Steve...**

**Sirflightypencil: Because he will be very picky.**

**Fk306: Anywho... To have them answer random reviewer questions. Also a reminder of last time question **

**Have any of you noticed any pattern in this fanfiction?**

(1) Both mean thank you, please let me know if I'm wrong. The only languages I know how to speak are Spanish and English… even then I tend to mess up my Spanish or so my dad keeps reminding me…


	15. Option

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Option <strong>(1)<strong>

"I'm sorry if it was some kind of clue, but it really was so loud…" Russia told Japan.

'I didn't hear a thing…' Aleron thought but chose to keep that to himself.

"A crock… Now that you mention it, we can't terr what time it is in this prace. Our watches are arr out of synchrony." Japan said.

"They're really strange. Even though we came here ahead of Japan's group, they've been here longer. By the way…" China glanced at his watch. "It's 11:42 on my watch."

"Huh? But mine is showing the same time as yours, China." Russia stated. Aleron made a big show of looking at his wrist. Bringing it up to his face, he shook his wrist a bit as if to make it work, brought it up to his ear with a frown, brought it back to his face and tapped it as he would a watch before bringing it back down to his side with a sigh.

"I'm gonna take your word for it…" Aleron stated. 'I should have worn a watch…'

"What? That wasn't supposed to-" Japan began glancing at his own watch. "Oh! I-it's 11:42 on mine, too! But it was 6:00 just a moment ago…"

"Do you think maybe it's because I broke the clock?" Russia said in wonder.

"That's possible. At least in this room the time is right." China said in thought. "Maybe we can get the flow of time back to normal if we break more clocks."

"Then we'rr break the crocks in every singre room we get into. If we do that, maybe—" Japan paused suddenly distracted. "Maybe—" he paused again "—we can herp… France and… America… right?" he finished looking confused.

"Um…Yeah… sounds good" Aleron gave a frown feeling confused. "So, um, breaking clocks… that sounds fun…" 'Did Halia forget to mention something? I feel like we are forgetting something… I feel dizzy…' he froze when he heard the phone ring.

"Russia, it's your cell phone." China said calmly.

"Amazing! As soon as the time got right, the phone also began to work… or not. The antenna isn't up." Russia said taking a look at his cell phone.

"You have a phone with an antenna?" Aleron asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Russia said.

"No! Absolutely nothing wrong with that! Ahaha!" China said nervously magically appearing beside Aleron covering his mouth.  
>"Kolkolkol." Russia chuckled sending a shiver down everyone's spine.<p>

"I-I-I was g-gonna say, it is pretty awesome to have that type of phone, I, er, haven't seen one in ages!" Aleron said removing China's hand from his mouth as he gave a weak chuckle.

"… Anyway, I'm going to answer it. And I'll make it so that the three of you can hear it, too." Russia stated as he answered the phone putting it in speaker mode.

"Who is it?" He asked. There was a moment of silence before a sound was heard.

"…Looks like it got cut off." Russia mused looking at the phone.

"It's a bug!" China declared.

"I've never heard of a 'phone bug'…." Japan stated.

"No… it sounded like a piano key." Aleron said having had piano lessons when he was younger.

"A piano… Anyway, we have nothing else to do here, so let's go back to England." Russia suggested.

"Indeed. If arr goes werr, Germany, Itary, and Dysis shourd arso be abre to join us there." Japan stated. "Ret's put everything in order here and hurry."

"Because you are so eager to be in the same room as Halia." Aleron said with a smirk only to turn away when Japan gave him a blank stare which may or may not have been a glare.

**Russia, China, Aleron and Japan successfully survived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Play which group next?<strong>

**~Halia, England, Canada**

"Okay, we'll examine this room before the others get here." England stated his left hand having a tight grip on Halia's hand who was currently glaring darkly at the floor. Glancing at the spot she was glaring at, Canada calculated that was the room they had left to Japan.

"All right. Um, first, erm, are you going to let her go?" Canada asked.

"No." England said simply.

'Well, she doesn't appear to mind…' Canada said glancing at Halia who was too busy glaring at the floor to notice that England was holding her hand.

"The nerve of him, I can fight, too!" they heard her mutter to herself.

"Er, right... Um, first this piano…" Canada said quietly looking at the piano keys as he put down a struggling Kumajirou. "It has these numbers, you see."

Green 2, red 3, blue 5, red 1, blue 4, yellow 7, red 2, blue 8, green 3, yellow 6, green 9, yellow 5 were written on the piano keys.

"I'm not sure what they're supposed to mean. Was there something we needed numbers for?" England asked bringing his left hand to scratch his chin in thought.

"No." Canada answered.

"Maybe there is a hidden vault or something? This seems like that type of house. Or maybe it has one of those advanced security systems with a four digit code that keeps burglars out? My house has both of those things I mentioned." They glanced at Halia who was bent down petting the head of Kumajirou. She still looked angry but appeared to be calming down.

"This house doesn't seem advanced enough to have that type of security and you had a vault in your house?" England asked surprised. He tugged at her hand to get her to stand up right as he went over to the book shelf dragging a disgruntled Halia along.

"Well, maybe not a vault, I don't remember the correct term for that place…" Halia admitted with a grumble, walking a step behind him.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with her! She just found the perfect spot behind my ear!" Kumajirou complained as he chased after the two. Canada gave a smile of relief when he heard Halia giggle as she bent down to pet said spot.

'She is calming down. Thank you, Kumagarou.' Canada thought.

"Numbers… they must be a code for something. Something that uses numbers… Numbers… Puzzles… Security, too like Halia said… but England is right, this house isn't that high tech, so… a safe? Or…" Canada trailed off in thought.

"Hey! The books in this room are nothing special, so wait here while we go to the room next door. There were a lot of books there, so we'll leaf through them." England stated once more dragging Halia behind him leaving behind a disgruntled Kumajirou.

"I see, please be careful." Canada responded.

"Do I get a say on this?" Halia demanded.

"Do you promise not to run off?" England asked casually.

"…"

"I didn't think so; you are not leaving my sight!" England declared as they left the room.

"You are infuriating! You are so lucky I enjoy leafing through books!" Halia shouted as the door slammed after them.

"…"

"…Are those two going to be okay?" Kumajirou asked.

"I do not know…" Canada responded.

"You know, we could probably finish faster if we had access to both our hands." Halia tried to reason as she attempted to keep a book open in her left hand.

"No." was the only response she got from England who had a book open in his right hand.

"Well, can we at least switch hands? I'm right handed…" Halia sighed and lifted up the hand that England was holding.

"…. I suppose that would be the gentleman thing to do…" England sighed putting the book down and grabbing Halia's left hand.

"What's a gentleman?" Halia couldn't help but ask.

"Wha…? How cou….?" England stopped when he saw Halia shaking and covering her face with her free hand. "Bloody American!" he muttered making Halia gasp in shock before she began laughing as she stopped covering her face in favor of holding her aching sides.

"Grr!" England let out a growl and slammed Halia against the bookcase and gripping her neck tightly effectively stopping her laughter.

"E…England?" she said hesitantly.

"You don't belong here! " England growled.

"What do you mean?" Halia asked nervously. 'Does he know about that?'

"I specialize in the supernatural. You don't belong to this universe! Don't lie to me!" England told her as he squeezed her throat a little.

"Ugh. Um, well, I don't… know how…. we even got here!" Halia decided choosing to be honest. "As far as I knew…. you guys were all from an anime!"

"Anime?" England asked loosening his grip to allow her to breath.

"Yes, an anime. Hetalia: Axis Powers. It revolved around Italy and his part in World War 2. Occasionally it would show what the allies were doing." She told him.

"What are you doing here?" England asked.

"What I'm doing here is trying to escape alive just like everyone else!" Halia said as she clenched her eyes shut feeling him reach into her pocket. She opened them when he released her and quickly grasped at her throat to prevent him from reaching for it again as she panted. He suddenly leaned very close to her as their noses touched and she backed away against the book case trying to gain distance from him only to feel him move her hands aside as a sharp object replaced them. She froze not wanting to agitate him.

'Figures, I can face Steve and complain about not fighting him but freeze when England becomes a threat… maybe because I don't know what to expect from him?' Halia thought as she let out a whimper.

"If you so much as endanger any of my friends, I assure you; I can and will deal with you. From here on out, you will do as I say without question. Do you understand me?" he said, his nose touching hers.

'He won't hurt me…. He can't!' "This may sound silly considering you having me against a wall with a blade at my throat but, what is in it for me if I do as you say?" Halia asked having gained a little courage with the mantra in her head. His lip gave a twitch upward in amusement confusing Halia. 'What does he know?'

"You're right, it does sound silly, but I suppose I could answer. When we get out of this house, assuming you are telling me the truth, I will do my best to find a way to get you and your friends back to where you belong." England said thinking about it as he moved his head so that he wasn't so close to her. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Th… That sounds reasonable." Halia said nervously.

'England isn't the bad guy. He isn't! Trust him; he is promising a way home!' she continuously repeated in her mind. He backed away from her and grabbed her left hand as though finalizing an agreement but didn't let go.

'Like before…' Halia thought as his other hand that had been holding the sharp object grabbed her other hand, he released and left a familiar weight on the palm of her hand. She glanced down to see her pocket knife and briefly recalled him reaching into her pocket. England began walking his eyes firmly on the books as he dragged Halia along. 'He used my own pocket knife against me…'

"I still think this would be better if we both had access to both of our hands." Halia said desperately wanting for things to continue as though the confrontation had never happened. 'Denial is more than just a river in Egypt.' Her mind told her. 'Shut up! England can be trusted!' she responded angrily.

"No." England stated and Halia sighed with relief.

'We can pretend none of this happened and I will simply keep my end of the promise. It's not like he asked for much. Plus now I have a way for us to get home.' Halia thought.

'What makes you so certain he can keep his end of the bargain?' her mind supplied.

'We will deal with that when we get out of this house. We know England; we can trust him!' she responded. A hand appeared and appeared to grab nothing on her shoulder.

"I do have Halia's best interest in mind so I would appreciate it if you didn't plant seeds of doubt in her." England told whatever was in his hand.

"…" Halia just stared in confusion.

"I specialize in the supernatural, remember? Those little buggers always appear when someone is second guessing themselves." England told her shaking the hand that had grabbed the air above her shulder as he walked to the next bookcase. "… You really do adapt easily to any situation don't you? I just threatened you not four minutes ago and you are already treating me as though we have been friends for life. My guess is, your friends also adapt easily which is why you three were chosen from your universe." He muttered bewildered.

"What?" Halia stared at him blankly.

"Erm, forget I said anything." England said already coming up with several things to say should she continue to question.

"Okay." Halia said not one to force people. Unless said people were Aleron or Dysis.

'…Is this the same girl that was practically throwing a temper tantrum because Japan wouldn't let her fight? Maybe she doesn't understand how serious the situation is?' England thought shocked.

"I don't think we are going to find anything here. We should head back to Canada." England stated after a while of searching as they walked back out still holding hands.

"nd me. Yep…" they heard Canada say as they entered the room.

"It's no use. There was nothing that could be particularly useful." England said going deeper into the room.

"Really…?" Canada said looking Halia over to make sure she was in one piece.

"Are you okay, Halia?" Kumajirou asked.

"…Erm, I'm great!" Halia said glancing at England.

"Hm? What's wrong? Did something happen?" England asked ignoring the glance.

'Wait, didn't something happen in this room when England had left Canada alone in the RPG?' Halia thought. 'How could I forget that? He considered pouring maple syrup on Steve! I blame Japan… and England!'

"No… I see now… Since the flow of time is all odd, you didn't run into it…" Canada muttered.

"?" England gave him a confused look.

"Kumajirou?" Halia looked down at the polar bear with a questioning look.

"We are fine." The polar bear responded sitting at Canada's feet.

"I don't think that creature will be coming to this room for a while… That's all I'm going to say." Canada responded.

**England, Halia and Canada successfully survived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Survivors: 10<strong>

**Missing: 3 **

**Meeting in the piano room.**

"—and by breaking the crocks, we adjust the time… so it is imperative that we do this. We have broken the crocks on the 2nd and 1st froor. Now, onry this froor and the one above are reft." Japan informed everyone from where he stood by the back of the piano. He glanced at Halia with a frown, who stood in between England and Russia holding hands with England. There were all standing in a circle with Canada to his left and England to his right.

"We found this weird scrap of paper. And then we found a safe inside a room in the kitchen." Italy said standing in between Dysis and Germany with their backs to the wall.

"A safe? Maybe the numbers on the keyboard… could be some kind of hint?" Canada asked standing beside Dysis.

"A safe! That what I was thinking about earlier! Not a vault!" Halia shouted out excited surprising everyone.

"A vault? Really? Granted this mansion is big, not big enough for a vault…" Aleron teased choosing not to comment on the hand holding as he stood between Germany and China.

"Ahaha… it is too big enough for a vault…" Halia chuckled nervously as England tugged at her arm as though to scold her.

"If that were so then we could open the safe and make some progress." Russia stated amused at the small girl beside him. "So, first of all… shouldn't we take a look at the scrap of paper that Italy found?"

"Yeah, they're a perfect match. Try sticking them together." England said and Japan handed the piece of paper to Italy to connect with the one he had found just as a phone rang.

"Argh! S…sorry, it's my cell phone." England said taking out his phone.

"Again? Russia's also rang earlier." China confessed.

"Same here! We heard a piano!" Italy admitted.

"A piano? Well, anyway, I'll answer it." England stated as he released Halia who wasted no time in getting away from him as she moved to stand between Russia and China. They waited in silence as they heard the piano key before the call ended.

"It rearry was a piano. But it was a different note from the one that Russia heard." Japan stated. "Itary, did you arso hear a different note?"

"Yeah, it was different." Italy responded.

"How can you tell? They sounded the same to me!" Dysis asked.

"Only one note. That's the only thing in common. But there is no doubt that they're a big hint. We should all solve this one by one." Germany decided.

"Yes. If we do that, we'rr soon be abre to meet America and France. Though they'rr probabry get mad at us for taking so rong." Japan agreed.

"What?" Italy said confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" England asked.

"Er, what—did I say something wrong?" Japan asked confused.

"…Russia." China said.

"Yes, I know. It's okay." Russia assured him. Aleron blinked, confused about the two before turning to Halia who just shrugged.

'I didn't understand what is going on between China and Russia when I saw it; I still don't understand it after seeing it in person…' Halia thought.

"Excuse me?" Japan asked.

"You said 'something wrong'… was it on purpose? Not that I care to correct you, but… poor Prussia." England said.

"Yeah, why did you say France and American, Japan?" Italy asked. "The ones we have to save are Prussia and France, right? Why did you say America?"

"What?" Canada said startled.

"C…come on, now, what's wrong with you?" England said laughing as though he thought it was a joke. "We're here to save America, aren't we? Neither France nor Prussia came to this place."

"Wait, weren't we supposed to save America, Prussia and Aleron? I'm confused." Dysis asked uncertain.

"Dysis, I'm right here… and Japan is right, it's France and America that went missing?" Aleron said sounding as though he didn't quite believe it.

"Onry… America? No, wait a minute. We-Well, America said at the meeting prace that he wanted to come… And I said… I'd come with him… so I came here with America…" Japan said trying to concentrate.

"Wait-Japan, what's wrong with you? The three of us came here with Prussia, remember?" Italy questioned. "America didn't come, and France got separated from Russia and the others…"

"You guys…" China attempted to cut in.

"Wait! Wasn't America the only one who disappeared?" England asked and Halia nodded in agreement before freezing looking shocked before she turned pale. "Why do you keep bringing up those two?"

"Little Halia, are you okay?" Russia asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"…Yeah… just confused…" Halia told him not noticing the fact that he called her little which made Russia frown. 'America is the only one missing… why does this seem like this information is wrong? This isn't good…'

"What on Earth is going on?" Japan asked thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) op·tion<strong> [**op**-sh_uh_n] _**noun **_**1.**the power or right of choosing. **2. **something that may be or is chosen; choice. **3.**the act of choosing.

**Fk306: Alright, that chapter was full of drama, looks like Halia can't rely on her memories of Hetaoni… Not that she ever really did to begin with considering how fast she realized her memories were inconsistent. Seems like she has to listen to England from now on or else. On the upside it seemed to result in her placing her anger at Japan toward the back of her mind. Congratulations to Maxi Aero who got the answer correct. Neehl, you were close but not quite the answer we were looking for. Sirflightypencil didn't get to discuss the chapter with me this week so there will be no question and friendly banter between the two of us. Just a reminder, if you got any questions you wanna ask the cast of this fanfiction or to Sirflightypencil or myself. Feel free to do so, I want to experiment with a questions corner.**


	16. Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Problem<p>

"What on Earth is wrong with you guys?" Canada asked when Japan turned to him. Not commenting he went over to Dysis.

"This is all so confusing, why did I think Aleron had gone missing?" Dysis asked glancing at Aleron who was frowning at the floor deep in thought. Turning away from her he faced Italy.

"A-am I wrong? But you came here with us, didn't you?" Italy asked glancing around nervously.

"…Maybe correcting time caused a disturbance?" Germany tried to reason.

"Everything is all weird. I wonder if Halia remembers anything." Aleron muttered more to himself than to Japan. Japan blinked confused and gave Halia a quick glance noticing how pale she looked.

"Do you remember fighting with me, Russia, and Aleron?" China asked him.

"I am not that forgetfur yet, you know." Japan deadpanned.

"You two are so old~" Russia teased with a chuckle.

"You failed to mention Prussia at that time, too. Aleron also seemed to forget about Prussia…" China informed him. "I thought you two had simply forgotten, but you've been acting odd since then. I just met Aleron so I can't say if he has been acting as well."

"I thought … affected… people…room when … broken… Why? Maybe…. No…. I suppose…. Possible? Maybe… could… wrong? America, France and Prussia… So why… Agree…England?" He heard a pale Halia mutter to herself.

"Excuse me?" Japan asked wishing she had spoken in full sentences.

"Oh, um just thinking out loud, don't worry about me." Halia told him. He frowned giving her a suspicious look before going to England.

"Huh? I came here with you, didn't I?" England asked him.

"Do you mind? We're having a meeting, so can you go over there?" Russia stated waving Japan away toward where he had originally stood. Frowning at Russia, Japan went straight to the book case and began searching. Finding nothing he went to the cabinets.

"Forrowing the pattern so far, it shourd be here…" Japan muttered opening the cabinet and immediately hearing a ticking sound. "Ah, I knew it wourd be here. This is stirr worrying me. I think I shourd break it as soon as possibre." He took out his katana and slashed at it creating an x making the clock fall neatly into four pieces. "There, one more—"

_ "Here! It's here! Just like the rumors said!" America shouted excitedly at Japan's left._

_ "Hey, America, keep it down a little, will you?" an annoyed England responded to Japan's right._

_ "I'm not doing anything wrong! Right, Japan?" America complained looking at Japan for support._

**'Yes, yes, that's right! It really was America and England who came here with me. We said that, and then we came in… and then—'**

* * *

><p><em>"Is this it? Are West and Italy really in this place?" Prussia asked.<em>

_ "Indeed." Japan responded with a sigh._

_ "… You're thinking, 'This sucks,' aren't you?" Prussia asked him._

_ "I-I'm not!" Japan responded flustered._

** 'No, that's not it. The one who came here with me was… Prussia! We decided to come and get Italy and Germany, so—' **

** '…No. This isn't it. This memory is wrong…'**

* * *

><p><em>"So, this is the haunted mansion that America told us about?" France said near the door to the house.<em>

_ "That's right! Let's hide before they get here and give them a fright!" China said a ways away to Japan's left looking for a hiding place._

_ "China… even if they didn't do the same to get back at you… and even if it weren't this mansion, you shourd be a rittre more reasonabre—" Japan tried to reason._

_ "It's now or never! You guys, get ready! He's coming this way with Italy!" China said frantically trying to find a spot to hide._

_ "Wouldn't it be nicer if we just made something to eat together?" France sighed._

_ "Definitery…" Japan agreed._

** 'This one is wrong, too… No, maybe it isn't wrong, but… No, it's wrong. This isn't what happened.'**

* * *

><p><em>"It rearry rooks rike something is about to come out of it, though…" Japan stated standing to the right of the door way.<em>

_ "That's true~ Are they really in this place?" Russia asked to the left of the door way._

_ "You go ahead and get in, Russia. Me and Japan are just gonna chill here and wait for you." Prussia said staying far away from Russia._

_ "Aww, you're so mean! Come on, if the three of us go, I'm sure we can give the others a scare!" Russia tried to convince._

_ "Erm, aren't you forgetting someone?" Canada said softly._

_ "Prussia, Russia, prease feer free to go ahead. Canada and I wirr be waiting her whire we have some tea." Japan told them._

**'And then Germany got quite a scare… But Germany came with England and—No, this is wrong too. This isn't me…'**

* * *

><p><em>"Hahaha dude, check this place out! Totally spooky, this must be the place, the rumors were true!"<em>_America shouted excitedly walking up to the house before stopping._

_ "America, what is it?" Japan asked before he noticed a female sitting on the ground trying to remove some roller skates._

_ "Looks like we weren't the only ones who thought of coming." Prussia said noticing a bicycle behind a tree. Suddenly she looked up from untying one of her roller skates and stared at them blankly before her eyes widened and she attempted to get up suddenly only to lose her balance she swung wildly and would of landed on the ground had France not grabbed her and pulled her toward him._

_ "What a petite mademoiselle__** (1).**__ You should be more careful wearing those things, non?" France asked her._

_ "Um, yea, thanks for catching me." She told him as she carefully backed away from him._

_ "Ah, of course you would feel uncomfortable. Allow me to do introductions, I am France, there is Prussia, Japan and America. We are nations personified. Now would you care to bless us with your name? For a lovely mademoiselle such as yourself must have an equally lovely name?" France introduced pointing at each nation when their names were called out._

_ "Laying it on a bit thick there, lover boy. Should you really be so forthcoming with telling me you are personified nations?" the auburn haired female asked unimpressed with France._

_ "Hahaha she totally got you there France!" America laughed as France deflated in front of them._

_ "Oh, so you're America, huh?" she asked._

_ "Sure am!" America proclaimed loudly._

_ "It's awesome to meet you!" she said still not giving out her name._

**'It took a while to get her name and shortly after she informed us that she had come with two others who had decided to go into the house without her… this is wrong, this isn't how we met Halia-chan…'**

* * *

><p>"Veh~ It's really here~" Italy said in wonder.<p>

_ "I thought it was just a rumor… I never thought we wourd actuarry find it…" Japan said._

_ "It has such a desolate feel… Not bad." Prussia commented._

_ "I don't think it's very interesting, though." Germany muttered._

**'Oh… This memory…'**

'… I think I shourd get back to the others.' Japan thought glancing at the others to find China on his knees he had a hand firmly against her back to keep her sitting up and his other hand against her forehead checking for a temperature. Halia was blinking slowly appearing disoriented.

"What happened?" Japan asked concerned.

"She went stiff before collapsing when you broke the clock~" Russia told him as though pleased earning a dirty look from Dysis who had moved to stand behind China as he checked her friend over.

"You don't appear to have a fever but I would suggest you remain sitting for a while." China told Halia as he stood up.

"Ok… Sorry about that…" Halia muttered sounding distracted. "Don't mind me we should continue with the meeting…"

"Halia…" Dysis muttered but Halia shook her head.

"We really should focus on figuring out what's going on…" Halia told her.

"… Continuing our discussion, that's why I'm saying that this piece of paper might be a hint to some kind of hidden passage!" Germany said after giving Halia one last worried look.

"Um, what? Now your priority is deciphering that password?" Japan blinked surprised.

"Pretty much~ It looks like everyone decided that the other problem was too difficult and that we should first solve this, open the safe to find out what's inside, and then give it some careful thought." Russia explained.

"Wait, then someone's phone should have rung one more time. Shouldn't we wait for it—" China said.

"How can our phones even get calls if we're out of range?" England interrupted. "Besides, we don't even know who has been calling us. Should we blindly trust the hints they give us?"

"I agree, this mysterious caller may not have our best interest in mind, he or she could be leading us straight into a trap." Aleron agreed.

"I'm getting a little hungry…" Italy said getting off topic.

"What are you looking like that for? You have to toughen up. Be strong." Germany lectured.

"We haven't eaten since before going to sleep and that was hours ago…" Halia pointed out defending Italy as she let out a groan feeling a dull head ache.

"Maybe that's why you aren't feeling so good? You always seem to become light headed when you go too long without eating, and only Aleron, Prussia and Germany ate before sleeping." Dysis said.

"Don't you also get a headache shortly after noticing you are light headed?" Aleron asked.

"Really? I never noticed…" Halia said honestly.

"…Maybe you should have something to eat…" Germany suggested.

"Eh, what about what you said about toughening up and being strong?" Halia asked.

"Erm… Well… that was aimed at Italy… you on the other hand… well, you look like you really need it…" Germany attempted to explain.

"… Thank you, but I don't think it's my hunger that is responsible for my current condition…" Halia stated.

"Then what is?" Dysis asked as a cell phone began to vibrate.

'The extra memory that doesn't belong…' Halia thought but just gave a shrug. 'I wonder why I reacted violently…'

"… There it is. Germany, if you would please." Canada said.

"Y…yes, understood. I'll answer it now." Germany said a little relieved. They all listened closely as they heard yet another key played.

"… It was a piano, after arr." Japan said.

"Yep. Now, let's put the notes we heard together." Russia said. Japan looked around for a moment before going to Canada.

"Have you put the notes together?" Canada asked.

"I hope Halia is okay… I wish she would eat something, even those icky granola bars would be better than nothing." Dysis stated. Japan found himself nodding in agreement, if what her two friends had said was true, Halia really should eat something.

"…" Italy appeared to be deep in thought when Japan approached him.

"Itary?" Japan asked him.

"Oh, sorry, Japan. The note I heard was La." Italy informed him.

"The note we just heard was Si." Germany told him.

"I wish Halia wouldn't keep things to herself, something is obviously wrong… maybe she needs a reminder of the power of friendship…" Aleron muttered more to himself than to Japan as he rubbed his fist in a threatening fashion.

'He isn't thinking of punching her, is he?' Japan thought startled.

"Are you done?" China asked.

**Yes**

**~No**

"The note I got was Re." England told him.

"The note I heard? It was… Sol." Russia said. Japan turned to Halia who appeared to be asleep with her forehead on her knees.

"You guys must really like the piano if you can say that much…" Halia muttered proving that she was awake and listening.

"Are you arright?" Japan asked concerned.

"… I'm almost there." She told him. Not detecting any lie, he went back to China.

"Are you done?" China asked.

**~Yes**

**No**

"So, the notes we heard were Si, Re, Sol, and La." England stated when Japan returned to Canada's side.

"Let's take a look at the keyboard!" Italy said.

**G2, R3, B5, R1, B4, Y7, R2, B8, G3, Y6, G9, Y5**

"Hmm…" Russia said in thought as he glanced at the keyboard.

"Oh! I've got it! I think I know how to solve this!" Canada exclaimed.

"What, really? I'm so relieved!" Italy said with a sigh.

'That sounded so fake…' Halia thought wondering if she was the only one that thought so. 'Then again, I know what he is doing…. I think…'

"It's a very simple password. You see, first, the notes that played were these four." Canada stated playing each of the four keys.

**G2, R3, B5, R1, **_**B4**_**, Y7, **_**R2**_**, B8, G3,****Y6, **_**G9**_**, **_**Y5**_

"You're right. There are even these numbers on the keys." Japan stated.

"So, it's 4259?" England asked.

"No, not yet. Now, when you look at the piece of paper that Germany and Italy found—" Canada said bringing out and attaching the two pieces of paper showing a yellow, red, green and blue rectangles. "—it's like this. It matches the colors of the numbers on the keyboard. If we match the numbers with their respective colors…"

"We get 5294…" Aleron concluded.

"See? A perfect match!" Canada said proudly.

"I see. Amazing!" China exclaimed.

"When you put it that way, it is rather simple. Well, then, let's head to that safe." Germany suggested.

"Yes." Japan nodded in agreement. They all began to walk out of the room.

"Would you like to be carried, little Halia?" Russia offered with a smile staying behind for a moment.

"I wish you wouldn't call me little… I think I can walk fine, but would you be kind enough to pull me up?" Halia requested putting her hands in the air for him to grab.

"I only speak the truth; you are the littlest person in this house." Russia said grabbing her by the wrist and lifting her up into the air so that she was dangling above him for a few seconds before gently placing her feet on the ground where she grabbed on to him trying to keep her balance. Once she got it, she released him and rubbed her wrist that had gained a dull ache from the rough treatment.

"Hahaha, it's annoying but I suppose if anyone has a right to call me little, it's you. I've never been pulled up in that fashion before, it was fun! Thanks for that!" Halia laughed.

"Kolkolkol~ you're welcome." Russia chuckled placing a hand on the back of her head and guiding her toward the door.

"This is uncomfortable." Pointed out but made no attempt to stop him.

"I would grab your shoulders but you are so short I can't reach them." Russia teased.

"…" Halia let out an annoyed growl and would have glared had Russia not been in control of her heads movement. Dysis gave a laugh as she listened in walking a little in front of them until only Italy remained in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: I considered showing the memories of either Halia, Aleron or Dysis, but Japan's memories played an important role in the Hetaoni RPG so instead I'm just going to alter some of his memories to fit in the extras or give him an extra memory or two. Now, I answer reviews for something a little different.<strong>

_**Neelh: No piano cosplay?**_

**Fk306: Haha, when I was writing that chapter I was stuck on whether to have Halia stay with Canada or go with England so I let Sirflightypencil decide without telling him the results of his choice.**

**Sirflightypencil: I regret nothing!**

_**Ellenthefox:**_

_**Ellen: Maybe she can't rely on her memories of Hetaoni- **_

_**Erin: But she should still know what the clocks do when their broken!**_

**Halia: I do know what they do when they are broken, but I made the wrong conclusion in assuming that breaking clocks only affected the people in the room. Give me a break, I only saw the show once, Fk306 is the one that has watched it four times and I doubt she even remembers everything that went on. If she did, she wouldn't have to be watching the episode while writing this.**

**Fk306: Oy! Don't drag me into this! I know what the clocks do, unlike you, apparently. Hmph…**

**Aleron: Ooh burned by your creator!**

**Halia: Shut up! **

_**Memoranda: I think Iggy likes to hold Halia's hand.**_

**Dysis: I think Halia liked it even more~**

**Halia: I did, England is my second favorite.**

**England: What? I was making sure you didn't cause any trouble! ... Who is first?**

**Halia: Germany!**

**Germany:…really?**

**Halia: Yea! I got a picture of you in my cell phone!**

**Aleron: But the fans want Halia and Japan!**

**Germany: … **

**England: Well, you got to appreciate her honesty…**

_**Crazyhorse567: **__**Oooh god they're forgetting things..D: The clock!  
>(Okay, I admit I haven't seen all the HetaOni parts...^^;;; Hehe...But I'll get round to finishing the parts that are currently out soon :))<br>I really love this story x3 Please update soon!~  
>(I still ship Japan x Halia ;))<strong>_

**Fk306: I dunno how to feel about providing spoilers though you aren't the first to admit that you haven't finished Hetaoni…**

**Halia: Well, Japan is cute~ but I wish he would let me fight again! Grr.**

**Italy: Veh~ you hear that Japan? You still got a chance!**

**Japan: -blushing- Erm, werr, ah, we sharr see…**

**Aleron: Ooh, that's the Japanese way of saying 'no' tough luck Halia!**

**Japan: -blushing harder- What? No, I did not mean it that way! Haria-chan is very attractive, I'm sure, but we have more important things to worry about, do we not?**

**Halia: … You know, it won't upset me if you aren't interested. No need to get flustered over Aleron's teasing. I'm not really interested in anyone, friendship is more than enough.**

**Dysis: Not even Germany?**

**Halia: Have I given any conscious indication of crushing on Germany?**

**Japan: ...**

**Fk306: So do you guys prefer if I answer reviews in this way? This time was just an example of how I can respond to reviews since I sometimes forget to respond.**

* * *

><p><em>(1) Petite Mademoiselle = little miss according to Google translate. <em>


	17. Query

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>Query<p>

"…" Italy walked closer to the piano once everyone had left and gave a sigh. "They solved it after all… Odd. I thought I'd done everything right, but it was no use, after all… I guess I really shouldn't have given them a hint. But… No, never mind. I'm sure this is the right thing to do. I'm not making a mistake, right? Right. Yep. I'm not making a mistake. I'm not making a mistake at all! But I wonder if Japan will get mad at me… Ahaha. Germany definitely will… He won't want to be my friend anymore! We're almost there… I hope Halia is okay, she seems to be incredibly weak compared to before, though she is behaving like she said she would… maybe we will all make it this time." He gave another sigh before leaving the room catching up to the group that was on their way to the first floor. They walked in silence with Japan in the lead pausing at every corner to take a peek, his katana out and signaling that all was clear. Germany and Russia stayed in the rear, Germany making sure everyone was accounted for and Russia constantly glancing behind to make sure they were being followed. Eventually, they made it into the kitchen and wasted no time in making it to the back room.

"You alright, Halia?" Aleron asked placing a hand on her shoulder when he saw her shudder and sway in her spot near the door.

"Yeah… Claustrophobia is a bitch…" Halia admitted as she embraced him. He returned the embrace as she pressed her forehead against his chest. 'If I can't see how small this room is, it won't affect me…' she repeated in her head several times becoming unaware of her surroundings and failing to notice that she was walking to keep in Aleron's embrace.

"Yeah... We will be right outside in this room in the kitchen area. If that thing appears, we will let you all know…" Aleron stated though Halia only heard the vibrations from his chest.

'This should be a perfect chance for the two of us to discuss the situation…' Aleron thought.

"Will she be alright?" Germany asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't like small rooms but she should be fine." Aleron stated just before they exited. Dysis remained silent as she watched Japan place the code they had gotten from the piano.

**Obtained "Study key"**

"I'm gonna wait with Halia and Aleron…" Dysis mumbled as she walked out the door preferring the company of familiar faces. Japan gave her a nod before he inspected the key.

**[Study Key] Key to the study on the first floor.**

Suddenly they all froze when they heard Aleron let out a yell, followed by a thump of someone hitting the ground and a shriek from Dysis. They all glanced at each other before they quickly exited the room to find Dysis trying to hold Aleron back who had a raised fist ready to punch and his other fist gripping the front of the shirt holding Halia upright, who simply stared at him calmly with a bloody nose and an already bruising jaw.

"Stop it, Aleron! Stop it! What has gotten into you? Somebody help me!" Dysis yelled out as she tried to pry open the fingers of the hand holding onto her friend.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" England demanded as Germany grabbed Aleron by the back of the shirt and dragged him off of Halia.

"None of your business!" Aleron snarled as he glared at Halia but made no attempt to attack her again when Russia stepped between the two with his pipe sword out.

"You won't hurt little Halia, da?" Russia said with a smile. Aleron blinked when Germany positioned himself between Aleron and Russia while throwing a pointed look at Russia. Dysis and China immediately knelt down on either side of Halia as China gently gripped her chin as he maneuvered her head to get a better angle of her face as he analyzed the damage.

"Nothing seems to be broken..." China commented making Dysis give a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Japan asked torn between wanting to go to Halia's side or to help Russia deal with Aleron.

"I said something to piss off Aleron. No biggie." Halia gave an awkward smile, her voice thick from the bloody nose. Aleron pulled away and walked a few steps away from the group facing away from them with his arms crossed.

"What did you say?" Dysis asked, never having seen Aleron attack Halia in that manner.

"Just something he told me he would punch me if I ever did… Though technically I wasn't the one to do it~" Halia said sounding amused.

"Oh…" Dysis glanced at Aleron wanting to make sure he was alright but not wanting to choose between her two friends.

"I won't be upset if you go to him, he is angry but I'm sure it's nothing permanent. Ow! Watch it, China!" Halia complained as he placed pressure on her nose to stop the bleeding. After a moment of hesitation, Dysis gave a nod and went over to Aleron without saying a word. Her presence alone seemed to calm him down as he began to look a little guilty and embarrassed at losing his temper.

"If you knew he was going to punch you for what you said, you shouldn't have said it!" China scolded no longer being gentle.

"Ow! Then the only other choice would be to lie and lying is something I don't approve of…" Halia told him. She reached into her back pack and grabbed a tissue from her Kleenex bag and leaned her head back as China helped her up.

"If you are arright, we shourd head to the study room." Japan suggested. The nations had watched the exchange silently, noting how Halia and Aleron refused to specify what Halia had said to anger her friend.

"Yep, I'm fine!" Halia gave another smile and gave Aleron an apologetic look which he ignored.

"Veh…" Italy sighed glancing at the three humans worriedly. He made eye contact with Dysis who gave him a strained smile.

"So, um, where are we headed?" Halia asked as they began to walk. Glancing around she noticed the nations had decided to walk between Aleron and her. 'Probably to make sure he doesn't attack me again…' Halia smiled despite believing that it was unnecessary.

"The safe had a key to the study room, aru." China responded.

"The study room, huh…" Halia murmured taking out the Kleenex and staring at the blood on it before turning it over to a cleaner area and placing it in her nose again. 'That is the room that has a cell hidden… Steve will appear so… well, closing my eyes makes it easier… '

"Little Halia?" Russia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Halia said distracted.

"…"

"Aleron?" Dysis asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm calming down…" Aleron answered with a grimace. Dysis gave a satisfied nod before glancing at Halia who seemed to be deep in thought beside China and Russia at the back with England right in front of them. She glanced right in front of her where Japan, Italy and Germany were a few steps away leading the group **(1)**. They went past the Japanese style room and entered the hallway leading into the study room. Japan took out the key and was the first to enter as he kept an eye out for the creature before letting everyone else enter.

"What a nice rug!" Halia said as she looked around the room. "It goes well with the black floor."

"Do you really have to compliment the design of the house that is trying to kill us?" Dysis asked with a raised eyebrow as she and Aleron walked with Japan toward the book shelf.

"You know that I don't keep it to myself when I see something I like." Halia responded walking around on the carpet and bent down.

"Do not take off your shoes…" Dysis told her facing away from her.

"…I… I was going to scratch my knee?" Halia said as she scratched said body part. 'Technically isn't a lie. It was itching…'

"…" Dysis turned and faced Halia with her arms crossed as Japan walked toward the table choosing to ignore the conversation between the two females.

"I'm not going to take off my shoes." Halia said annoyed as she removed the Kleenex once more, noted that there was less blood this time and patted her upper lip feeling dryness, she then folded the Kleenex and placed it in her pocket to throw away later. 'Anymore…'

"That's gross." England scolded. Halia responded by sticking out her tongue and rolling her eyes.

**Found a switch under the table. Press it?**

**~Yes**

**No**

"Ack! The bookcase moved!" Dysis said startled as she jumped away from the book case.

"My aporogies…" Japan murmured as he went to investigate the new findings.

"To be fair, those magic words should of given you enough warning." Halia pointed out as Japan walked into the hidden room. Everyone followed him into the very small cell room. Japan opened the cell room before hesitating and going back to the door.

**Lock the door?**

**~Yes**

**No**

"Haria-chan… wirr you be arright?" Japan asked glancing at the female that was standing by the door with her eyes clenched tight occasionally giving a sudden twitch. With how crowded and small the room was, he thought she was doing rather well despite her claustrophobia.

"…Let's just try not to take too long…" Halia said as she took deep breaths. China placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she visibly relaxed at the physical contact.

'She doesn't look good… I should hurry.' Japan thought as he headed into the cell door to find a key on the floor.

**Obtained "Basement Key"**

Placing the key in his pocket, Japan went to the door.

"Be careful Japan…" he heard Halia say as he reached the door. He turned to her to see her in the same state as before. "Don't know if that thing may be waiting on the other side."

'…She knows… 'Japan thought but chose to give a nod which she couldn't see.

"If it is there, prease reave it to me." Japan stated.

"Japan, are you sure? I could do it." Italy offered.

"No, I can do it." Japan said looking determined.

**Unlock the door and leave the room?**

**~Yes**

**No**

As soon as he exited the room, he took off running as he took note of the creature standing by the book case. He left everyone behind as he ran out the door.

"Think he will be okay?" Dysis asked as the rest of them exited the cell and filed into the study room once more.

"I'm sure he will; we should spend this time searching for the clock." England stated as he glanced around wondering where to start looking.

"I think I heard the tick tock of a clock near the book case…" Aleron said as he walked toward the book case. Halia gave a grimace and touched the bruised area of her face as she chose not to speak to him.

'Better let him make the first move…' Halia thought sadly. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see China giving her a sympathetic understanding look.

"Let's check by the table, aru. He may be wrong about it being in the book case." He told her as he guided her toward the table.

"Maybe…" Halia sounded unconvinced but allowed him to guide her. She glanced around and found that England, Dysis, Canada **(2)**, and Germany were crowded over the bookcase while Italy, Russia, China and she were by the table looking under it after noticing the empty surface of it.

"You weren't doing so good in the back room with the cell, are you alright, Halia?" Italy asked.

"Leaving the room helped. I'm claustrophobic, always have been as far as I remember. Closing my eyes helps and having physical contact with somebody helps too." Halia said as she gave China a grateful smile.

"There it is. At the very top. Germany, can you reach it?" England asked.

"I think so." Germany said getting on his toes to reach for the clock. Once he had the clock they all formed a circle around the white rug.

"So now, we wait for Japan?" Aleron asked.

"Looks like it…" Italy said sounding depressed.

"What's wrong Italy?" Dysis asked.

"It should have been me; I'm the faster runner…" Italy muttered.

"Japan will be fine, Italy…" Germany said though he didn't sound convinced himself as he glanced at the door.

"He said he could do it, and I choose to believe him. He will escape easily, I bet!" Halia said.

"Weren't you ready to tear his head off earlier?" England asked raising one of his big eyebrows.

"Doesn't mean I want him dead… Besides, I think I understand why he was being such a jerk." Halia said crossing her arms.

"Japan? Jerk? Really? How was he a jerk? He didn't want you to fight." Italy asked confused.

"He ignored me! If he didn't want me to fight, he should have just said so instead of having England and Canada to deal with me!" Halia stated.

"Would it really of been that easy?" Germany asked in disbelief.

"That figures…" Aleron scoffed unsurprised.

"Wait, what? I'm confused." Russia said in disbelief.

"She is more upset over being ignored than she is about not being allowed to fight." Dysis explained bored. This was nothing new to either Aleron or Dysis who were very aware of Halia's unique quirks.

"Explain…" England demanded.

"She is willing to let most insults slide with a comment or two to express her displeasure. Example, Russia called her little and the first time she expressed great irritation to the point that Aleron had to talk her out of attacking Russia. Notice, Russia still continues to call her little and each time, Halia reacts less and less irritated." Dysis explained.

"Japan, on the other hand, completely ignored her when Halia made it crystal clear that she wanted to fight. Had he said 'I don't want you to see you fight.' Or 'You are slow, pathetic, ugly, will get in our way and I want you to stay as far away as humanly possible from this battle and never want to see you again.' Or 'Go with England's group.' And Halia would of made a snide comment or two about how she wanted to fight but would not have put up much of a struggle." Aleron continued. Everyone except her two friends turned toward Halia to see her reaction at the harsh words from Aleron, though she seemed to have her mind on other things. She blinked when she noticed everyone staring and thought for a moment.

"What? Oh, right... I am not slow!" Halia declared. Aleron had to remind himself of his anger to keep from laughing at their expressions of disbelief toward Halia being her usual self.

'Though to be fair, they did just meet her…' Dysis thought in their defense and covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Unlike Aleron and Dysis who wanted to laugh, Halia had a smug satisfied smile as she watched them try to comprehend the type of person that she was.

"Oh, you're back. Are you okay? Sorry you had to go through that." China said once Japan entered the room.

"No, on the contrary, I'm the one who shourd aporogise for asking you to dear with this." Japan responded. "I actuarry managed to escape easiry."

"Told you so." Halia couldn't help but say earning a confused look from Japan.

"I wish it had been me instead, though… But you're really fast, too, Japan." Italy said still looking sulky.

"You did very well. And we found the clock!" Canada declared as Germany showed the clock that began to start ticking making Halia shiver.

"The key we found leads to the basement, right? Before we go, though, we have to settle this memory confusion." Russia stated.

"Each one of you has three minutes. If you have something to say, raise your hand." Germany ordered deciding to take control of the meeting. After a moment of silence, England raised his hand.

"Er, can I go first, then?" England asked before clearing his throat. "I don't think it's just me, but… didn't you notice anything when you broke the clocks?"

"…You noticed it, too? Then it wasn't just my imagination." China admitted.

"You mean we all get false memories whenever we break a clock?" Russia asked.

"R…really?" Germany asked confused.

"…" Italy glanced around the room making brief eye contact with Dysis but chose to keep silent.

"When we broke the clock in the piano room, I got memories of coming here with Japan and others. But…" Canada started.

"Yes, I got memories of meeting America first in one of the rooms on the second floor, and another where I met Russia first in the piano room... It took me the entire time I was sitting to get my thoughts back together and remember that it was Japan that I first met in the kitchen." Halia admitted looking uneasy. "I gotta say, it feels weird remembering meeting someone I know that I haven't met yet…"

"Yeah. Our memories are all tangled; but first, let's try to remember how _we_ started." Russia stated.

"It all started at the world meeting. We were all gathered in a single place, including those who are missing now." England began looking distant as he envisioned the scene. The humans glanced at each other confused at having all the nations get a distant look as they attempted to remember.

_"I feel like I'm a third wheel…"_ Halia whispered to the other two humans who simply nodded.

"Right. There is no doubt that this is where we started. So, America had heard rumors about this mansion to come to see what it was like." Japan went on after England.

"The meeting had ended and we had nothing better to do, so I came with America, China, Russia, France and England…" Canada trailed after Japan.

"We also invited Japan, but he didn't come. That's why I sent him a message right before I came into the mansion." China glanced at Japan puzzled.

"When he saw that message, Italy began to say that he wanted to come, too, and the three of us headed here along with my brother." Germany went on.

"…Yeah…" Italy agreed looking upset and guilty.

"But, I also have different memories." England declared with a thoughtful frown. "I remember coming with America and Japan, and it was China who got separated from us, not France."

"Maybe we're getting confused because there are several mixed memories?" Italy suggested looking uneasy. "We don't know which one is right… and it makes us draw the wrong conclusions."

"Hold on just a second, before we continue, let us learn about how the humans got here before moving along." England suggested as the focused on the three humans.

"Halia wanted to have a healthy get together." Aleron began.

"So, to humor her, I got my skateboard, Aleron got his bicycle, and Halia got her roller skates. We didn't have a set place in mind so we just went at it randomly and passed a town that was talking about this house." Dysis continued.

"We didn't give it much thought when we heard about it, but when we saw a trail heading off into the forest with a house at the end of it, Dysis decided she wanted a closer look and Aleron agreed and I was curious as well." Halia said.

"But you didn't want to enter, out of the three of us you kept insisting we shouldn't come in, but we forced you…" Dysis muttered looking guilty.

"It was trespassing, but I did want to come in, it was just the thought of getting in trouble that made me hesitate. Besides, if you two really wanted to go to a haunted house, there is one about a block away from my house that I know for a fact, doesn't contain a murderous creature… Except snakes… I guess..." Halia said as though snakes weren't a big deal.

"Um, I think we will turn down your offer. I've had enough of haunted houses for a life time…" Dysis admitted.

"It's not so bad, I've been there a dozen or so times growing up, even spent an entire night there by myself as a dare from the local boys when I was nine and that was with them banging the doors and windows to try to get me to leave. I even left the house with three snakes for dinner. My dad was so proud; he gave me this pocket knife as a reward." Halia said taking out the pocket knife and petting it as though it were a precious pet.

"Your dad gave you a pocket knife at the age of _nine_ and rewarded you for staying in a strange house alone at the age of _nine_ with unknown dangers?" England asked in disbelief stressing the word nine.

"Well, when you word it like that…" Halia said suddenly not looking so proud.

"…Back to what Italy had suggested… It is possible, when false memories get mixed in to hide the truth, we get confused and don't know what is what. And once you suspect something, everything else becomes suspicious.

"Well, then, that means that from now on, whenever we break a clock, we'll get a lot of false memories, but we shouldn't believe any of them!" Italy said.

"If they bring confusion… Right, I think we must dismiss those fake memories without berieving them." Japan said.

'We shouldn't dismiss them… but how can I say that without sounding crazy…' Halia thought nervously.

'If what Halia told me is true… and she isn't one to lie… we shouldn't dismiss those memories so easily…' Aleron thought gravely.

"What a bother. Also, we have to be ready to get strange memories while we break the clocks." China sighed.

"Right. If you can dismiss them without worrying about them, you should definitely do so." Germany said as he adjusted his grip. "Anyway, I'm going to break this clock. If you get any strange memories, just forget about them right away. Don't forget whom you came with or how you came to be here now."

"Y…yeah… If we don't break it, time won't go back to normal. We have to break it as soon as possible." England said looking like he would rather not.

"All right, then…" Germany said as he dropped it to the ground before he proceeded to whip it.

"…Oh." Japan muttered as he received a new memory.

* * *

><p><em>"Prussia!" Japan declared as he, Halia and Aleron entered a room on the second floor wasting no time in going up to him. Aleron glanced around the room before going to the couch to sit down. Halia gave the door a worried look before opting to rest against it with her eyes closed and her ear pressed against the door.<em>

_**"This is a memory from when we first reunited with Prussia, but… I feel as though I'm forgetting something… Halia looks more worried but Aleron is the same… Something is missing."**_

_"Who's there?" Prussia shouted as he turned quickly with his weapon drawn and stopped an inch from hurting Japan._

_ "Whoa! C… Calm down! It's me!" Japan stated startled._

_ "Oh, it's you, Japan? S…Sorry." Prussia apologized._

_**"Something… Something is different… I reunited with Prussia and then we went to see Germany…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Sorry for the late update, well, since we are getting closer to the longer episodes of Hetaoni I suppose I will get an early start to what I planned to do from the day I announced I would update every Monday. I'm still going to update ONLY Mondays however, occasionally it will take me two weeks instead of the usual one. By the way, it was completely unintentional on my part for it to be chapter 17 that I would begin to do this. It took me over 24 hours to realize what I did and when I did, I found it hilarious, bet I gave those of you that know the significance of the number 17 in Hetaoni a <strong>**bit of a scare. Also for those of you that are wondering, we are currently in Episode 6 part 2 of 3. Also, random note, while checking the chapter, Sirflightypencil was disturbingly happy at having Aleron beat up Halia...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death Note Gal of Tomatoes:<strong>__** NUUUUU!  
>HALIA AND PRUSSIA~<br>...Or...  
>No, Halia and Prussia :3<strong>_

**Fk306: Well, you're the first person to tell me you don't want Halia and Japan. That makes me pleased.**

**Halia: Wait, me and Prussia? That's…um…**

**Aleron: Hilarious?**

**Halia: No! Erm… Well… he is handsome…**

**Dysis: You think all the nations are handsome.**

**Halia: Well they are. It's just I can't really see myself with Prussia…**

**Fk306: Can't really see you with Japan either. To be honest, when I first began writing this, I kinda pictured you with England and even then I'm not a huge fan of OCs getting together with the main characters. Unless the OC is well written and genuinely seems compatible with the canon character.**

**Halia: … I'm gonna try not to be insulted by what you said.**

**Fk306: Sorry~ **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh: <strong>__**I'm stalkerish, I like this RR way.**_

**Fk306 : Haha, in this case I rather appreciate being stalked if it means you review. I got a lot of people favoriting and alerting but never reviewing. **

**Sirflightypencil: Stalkers are welcome.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva:<strong>__** demo version of this game, and play the piano it does INsaNiTy by Vocailoid!**_

**Fk306: Haha, I recently downloaded said demo, I wish I could recognize the music England plays…**

**Halia: By recently, she means when she received your review.**

**Aleron: Maybe that's why it took you longer to complete this chapter…**

**Dysis: I mean, the video was only 9 minutes long, you were able to complete other 9 minute long videos in the scheduled time.**

**Fk306: In my defense, I do have to attend the university and all my teachers have been assigning exams and group projects…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FallingDown98: <strong>__**Yes. That is an interesting way to respond to reviews...I like it. XD This chapter was AMAZING as always. I do not support HaliaxJapan, BUUUUUUUUT,  
>I will support DysisxAleron. Yeah, I know, not actually a pairing choice but I like it. I feel so bad for Halia. I think the memories caught her off guard. I can't wait to see what happens during the scene where Italy pushes Germany..., well, you know. (Don't want to spoil it for the peeps that haven't finished HetaOni. ;D Update soon!<br>P.S. To SirFlightyPencil: A couple reviews ago I guessed more middle names! You never stated if they were right or wrong! Aleron? Alfred? Antonio? Arther? Tony? Artie? Al?**_

**Fk306: Yay, someone else that doesn't support HaliaxJapan! As for DysisxAleron, I will let Sirflightypencil respond to that.**

**Sirflightypencil and Aleron: -shock toward DysisxAleron- …**

**Dysis: -flails arms and runs away-**

**Fk306: Well, those reactions are strong…**

**Halia: Hahaha... Anyway I was completely caught me off guard to receive those memories, I guess a part of me was hoping that we weren't involved in the… well, I don't want to give it away either but I'm sure you know what I mean.**

**Fk306: hmm, I wonder if another hint is in order for Sirflightypencil's middle name.**

**Sirflightypencil: -recovers from shock- I agree with another hint… My middle name is considered genderless but is more popular amongst women. Note, I am MALE...**

**Fk306: Reminder, that his middle name starts with the letter before B.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> .13:<strong>__** Oh, please continue this! Pretty please with a cherry on top! It's wonderful!  
>. I love it~!<br>And honestly, I have to say that I would have thought there would be more teasing about England holding Halia's hand so that she wouldn't run off . and I can't believe it took me till the 2nd or 3rd chapter to figure out why all of the 'L's in Japan's dialogue were written as 'R's! I feel so stupid!  
>So. . . there are mentions of HaliaXCanon character (or hints, or whatever) but what about Dysis and Aleron? ^.^<br>Please continue! I'll be waiting~!**_

**Fk306: Rawr. Sorry Lucky Unlucky 13, for some reason it refuses to show your fully username... I don't intend to stop continuing when all I'm really doing is looking at the video and typing what I see. After episode 17 part 1 though, it is uncertain whether I will continue or not, I will do my best to continue after that though, I've got ideas but nothing is set in stone. There probably would have been teasing but the only ones I can picture teasing are America, Prussia and France, and those three are currently busy. Aleron would tease but he knows when it is appropriate to tease.**

**England: I, for one, am glad those three weren't around to tease, we have got better things to do.**

**Halia: I don't mind the teasing, it's fun.**

**Aleron: You would have gotten angry at being teased…**

**Halia: At holding hands? Nah, that type of teasing is fun.**

**Fk306: To be honest, I'm beginning to regret making Japan speak with 'R' instead of 'L' it is soooo annoying.**

**Japan: My aporogies, Fk306-san.**

**Fk306: It's fine, it's my own fault. As for HaliaxCanon; I just enjoy placing Halia in awkward situations giving Aleron and the others ammo against her to make her angry.**

**Halia: Thanks… **

**Fk306: What can I say, its fun to mess with short tempered people~**

**Sirflightypencil: As for Dysis and Aleron, feel free to suggest pairing for them. Except for DysisxAleron, that has already been mentioned above.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>crazyhorse567: <strong>__**Okay, I will finish watching it soon. :3 I have a couple of weeks off school after this week so I'll watch then I'll watch it. More free time and all xD  
>Personally spoilers don't really bother me, it just makes me want to watchread that scene even more, but that's just me and there are other readers, so yeah... x3  
>Anyway... sorry-long review ^^; Keep up the awesome work and update soon! I love how the story is going and I guess I'll just see if there's any romance in any future chapters (I hope there will be!) x3<strong>_

**Fk306: I used to not mind spoilers but Sirflightypencil does and apparently caring for spoilers is contagious. –Points up- You're review isn't all that long compared to others but I love long reviews so I don't mind at all.**

**Sirflightypencil: Spoilers are the devils work…**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Before anyone says anything. This is Dysis, whom, if you recall, has a hard time seeing Canada. I haven't decided whether this is unintentional on her part or not but I'm leaning toward unintentional.

**(2)** Halia has no trouble noticing Canada…


	18. Remembering

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the OCs… Not even Halia… well, maybe I own her a little… Actually, these OCs belong mainly to Sirflightypencil who drew them and uses them more often than I do. I just helped in making Halia's personality and gave the okay in her character design.

* * *

><p>Remembering<p>

_"What's the matter?" Japan asked when Prussia got nervous._

_ "Don't you hear the sound of…something…getting closer?" Prussia asked glancing at Halia who was by the door. She turned pale and got a look of realization on her face as she suddenly began backing away from the door. Aleron frowned giving Halia a confused glance as he slowly got up from the couch._

_ "Mr… Mr…. Japan? Did you lock the do- Kyaaah!" Halia shrieked as the creature entered the room, she backed away faster stumbling to get away from the creature._

_ "… That's –"Japan shouted surprised as the creature ran toward them knocking Halia aside like a ragged doll._

_** "It came in? I see… The lock…"**_

_"Halia!" Aleron shouted as she hit the table with a sickening thud sliding over the table and onto the floor leaving behind a bloody trail where her body had dragged against the table landing on the floor she let out a whimper. _

_ "Watch out!" Prussia shouted jumping in front of Japan as the creature attacked._

_** "Oh!"**_

_"Prussia!" Japan shouted. _

_ "Son of a-!" Prussia shouted before quickly performing his Bear the Cross succeeding in making the creature fade away._

_ "…..Ow… This is bad…." He muttered as he fell to the ground._

_ "Prussia!" Japan said horrified as he caught Prussia and lowered him to the ground._

_ "Halia, are you okay? Speak to me!" Japan heard Aleron say from across the room and turned to see Halia in a similar condition to that of Prussia. Shaking his head, he decided to remain focused on Prussia. "Hord on! I'rr stop the breeding with some sheets!"_

_ "No, it's okay… I'm a nation… I won't… die… Ah… but, I'm not… a nation any more, am I? I told you that…" Prussia told him, oblivious that there were others in the room other than Japan._

_ "Sorry, Aleron… Maybe… Next time… We will get out…" Halia gasped out. Aleron grabbed one of the cushions from the couch and pressed them against the claw wounds on her right side that she had received from being tossed aside and been opened further when she made contact with the table._

"_**Next time?"**_

_ "Stop it! I'rr carr Germany! Prease, this isn't the time for jokes!" Japan said desperately trying to tune out the conversation between the two humans._

_ "I don't understand what you mean! We will get out now, as soon as we find Dysis! Then we will take you to a hospital, you and Prussia! You'll see, everything will be fine!" Aleron shouted at her. _

_"Are… West and… Ita… all right?" Prussia asked weakly._

_ "…. Yes. Both have arready reft the mansion. We'rr go home, too. Germany and Itary are waiting for us." Japan told him._

_ "Kesese! Yeah… We'll all go to your house… and go to… the hot springs…" Prussia said weakly before going still with a smile on his face._

_ "Don't… I…. Aleron…Messed up… N…ext…. time….for sure…" Halia muttered giving a weak smile._

_ "Halia? What do you mean? There is no next time! We are taking you to a hospital first chance we get, just please hold on!" Aleron groaned realizing that she wasn't going to survive. "No… No… You can't leave us! You…. Can't….please…" Aleron let go of the cushion as he gently grabbed Halia to hug her. Japan turned away from Prussia just in time to see Halia return the hug weakly and watched when she gave a smile of contentment as she went limp._

_**"Because I… forgot to lock the door… Prussia… and Halia…had to…But… I **__**did**__** lock the door. And Prussia and Halia are alive… This memory… it must be fake. I know which one is true. They wouldn't die in a place like this."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"? What's this room?"<strong>_

_ "God dammit! Even though the seven of us got together, the situation hasn't got any better!"Germany shouted aggravated as he held on tightly to Halia whom he was carrying bridal style. She had a gash on her head that was bleeding sluggishly down her face. He was standing with his back to the door, Italy in front of him also with his back to the other door. To Germany's right stood Dysis protectively staying close to Halia with Prussia to her other side. On Germany's left, Aleron attempting to keep an eye on both Halia and the two doors with Japan to his left._

_ "We're still locked up in here and that fucking monster is still after our asses!" Germany continued to rant._

_ "Careful, Germany! You don't want to hurt Halia anymore than she already is…" Japan told him making Germany visibly loosen his grip on her._

_**"This wasn't supposed to have happened yet. What on Earth…?"**_

_ "West, don't be so pessimistic. Someone will eventually notice that some nations are gone, even if it's only a few, and they'll come to help—" Prussia tried to reason._

_ "We… We'll be eaten one by one… That's what I'd do, if I were the Thing!" Germany said hysterically._

_ "It's a good thing Halia is unconscious…" Aleron muttered._

_ "…" Italy watched silently._

_ "That's enough, West! There are still many other ways to get out of here!" Prussia shouted._

_ "Un…" Halia let out a groan before once more going silent._

_ "Stop shouting, Halia probably has a headache…" Dysis said making everyone grow silent for a few moments._

_ "…I'm sorry. I can't… think like that, but… I feel as though I'm in a battlefield." Germany said lowering his voice. "Though, if it were one, I would have been able to keep myself together and protect you… I want to change this…"_

_ "You can't herp it. You hate this kind of thing." Japan told him._

_ "Germany." Italy finally spoke up._

_ "Hm?" Germany faced him._

_ "It's okay; you will be okay. You'll be able to get out this time. And if you get out, run straight ahead. Don't look back, no matter what happens, and make time—"Italy told them._

_**"Time?" **_

_"Italy wait, you shouldn't talk like that, we all will get out together!" Dysis said taking a step toward him._

_**"What is Italy talking about? Halia also spoke about time in that other memory…"**_

_"Italy!" Japan, Aleron Dysis shouted in unison as the creature entered the room and stood behind Italy._

_ "Italy!" Prussia shouted louder._

_ "Promise me, Germany." Italy said as he began to silently cry._

_ "Italy, no! There has to be another way!" Dysis said desperately as she began to cry._

_**"Italy is going to—" **_

_"ITALY!" Germany shouted desperately as he tightened his grip on Halia so that he wouldn't drop her._

* * *

><p>"Japan? Japan, are you okay?" Italy asked standing in front of him.<p>

"Itary!" Japan shouted in relief as he hugged him.

"Ow! Wh… What's the matter?" Italy asked worried as he gently returned the hug.

"Japan, are you okay?" Halia asked standing between Russia and China.

"Haria-chan!" Japan exclaimed relieved as he released Italy to hug her. Everyone stared as Halia blinked surprised before returning the hug with a gentle smile.

"Those 'false' memories are pretty scary, huh? Don't you worry; my parents always told me that hugs are the best medicine to get rid of fears." Halia muttered soothingly into his ear as she rubbed the back of the distraught nation while humming a calm melody. Only Aleron noticed the way she had worded the word 'false'.

"Japan! Do you remember what we said about the clocks?" Canada asked. Japan remained quiet for a moment before realizing what he had done. Releasing Halia and backing away as he found himself unable to face her.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm fine. I remember…" Japan said sounding a little shaken and a lot embarrassed.

"You get a lot more memories than the rest of us, and they are more intense, too." China pointed out in wonder.

"Are you all right? Do you need to rest a little?" England asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just confused. You arr… seem to be fine, though." Japan stated, though Aleron appeared a little pale and kept throwing glances at Halia who, despite still smiling, was also pale. Everyone else appeared to be in thought.

"Nothing happened to me." Germany admitted. "To tell the truth, I haven't got any confusing memories or anything like that even once so far… I haven't been confused at all… Maybe I've been exempted?"

"Ahaha, I'm so jealous! In my case, it was so-so." Canada chuckled uneasily.

"Me, too. But once I calmed down, I realized that was nonsense! And then I forgot it right away!" China said.

"When we go through it again, it's a feeling similar to waking up from a dream." England said.

"Haha, I usually get dreams that for the life of me I can't remember. I wish it was one of those dreams…" Halia muttered no longer smiling as she recalled what she had seen.

"When we wake up, we have trouble separating dream from reality, but as soon as we calm down, our good judgment comes back. The first thing to do is calm down. If we need to take a seat to do so, then so be it." England said giving Halia a glance, before turning to give Japan the same look.

"Um… Didn't you… see any rooms other than the ones we've been in so far?" Japan asked uncertain.

"Nuh-uh." Halia shook her head indicating she hadn't.

"Nope. I've got many memories, but they've all been of rooms we've been in so far." Russia told him.

"Same here." Aleron stated after a moment.

"Did something happen to make you worry?" Italy asked.

"…No." Japan said after a moment. 'When we break the clocks, we get false memories that make us confused and less capable of discernment. There is no question about it, it's only because I'm confused… Yes, that has to be it.'

"Okay, are your watches all right? Then let's go to the basement." England suggested.

'It's like seeing many movies and being shown so many things that you end up not knowing what is real anymore. But if by any chance that room does exist, that means Italy will—'Japan thought.

"Japan?" Italy asked bringing Japan out of his thoughts.

"Itary." Japan stared at him.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"Are you—" Japan paused for a moment. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"!" Italy blinked surprised at the question. "… No, I'm not hurt at all."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking such a strange question." Japan sighed.

"I know this isn't really important, but I just wish I could rest somewhere without having to worry…" China complained distracting everyone as Italy left the room. Halia opened her mouth before closing it with a click as she noticed that she was the only one to witness Italy's departure.

"Indeed. I'm so fatigued; I just wish I could lie down for a bit." Canada sighed in agreement adjusting his grip on Kumajirou.

'We have to be careful…' Japan thought. 'We thought we were being deceived by those memories, but… maybe…'

_**They could be…**_

… _**a message from someone?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Well, episode six is done. Next chapter will begin episode 7… which has 5 parts to it.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: I am really happy with how this came out. I like how dark this chapter is; it isn't dark dark but it keeps a serious tone. The other chapters were light and fluffy with occasional serious stuff happening but this chapter kept constant. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>memoranda: Wait, did you say what Halia told Aleron that made him punch her? *oblivious<strong>__***  
>Anyway, this is awesome as always! :3<strong>_

**Fk306: Nope, you guys have absolutely no clue what was said. But Sirflightypencil and I do, this is something we have been discussing since the first chapter. I'll find a way to eventually reveal why Aleron punched Halia and why Halia was rather calm about it.**

**Sirflightypencil: To place this in an elegant way, I know it; you don't ha ha ha ha ha… ha!**

**Aleron: Due to the legal actions of the contract I signed to be a part of this project, I cannot discuss what happened.**

**Halia: Or you simply don't feel inclined to reveal our little secret.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan<strong>__**: The song that England plays on the piano is that one song he sang with the Allied Forces on the island. Ya know, the one where Alfred said, "I feel like we're summoning the devil! DX" XD Lol My friend pointed that out to me and I was like, ohmigosh it is! Anyway, I love your chapter! :D I am amused by Aleron and Halia. Russia has never been my favorite character but the fact that Halia is called 'Little' is funny. :3 I'm looking forward to the next chapter! ~Neeky-chan**_

**Fk306: Oh, you're right! That's so cool~**

**Halia: You're amused at Aleron punching me? –pout-**

**Russia: Little Halia will become one with Russia, da?**

**Halia: Ahaha no.**

**Fk306: I'm not a big fan of Russia either, but this seemed like something he would do, plus writing about him is making me like him.**

**Russia: That is good, you become one with Russia too, da?**

**Fk306: Tempting but no thanks~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death Note Gal of Tomatoes<strong>__**: Halia, you have no say. You are not the author. RAWR.  
>I love this story to pieces! It's the only good HetaOni fanfic I've found so far! There are other good ones, but I think this one is the best. At Sirflightypencil: Ann? Angelo? Aisa? Pssht, I dunno. ANOTHER HINT. THIS IS HARD *scratches brain*<strong>_

**Fk306: Really? It makes me incredibly happy to hear… er read you say…er type that! Thanks so much~ hmm, another hint, it depends on Sirflightypencil whether he wants to be nice or not.**

**Sirflightypencil: Hmmm another hint… I'm gonna be honest, I can't remember the hints I already gave you, haha! Ummm, but ignoring that fact, the first letter of my name starts with an A, the second letter starts with an R.**

**Fk306: The other hint that you forgot was that it's a genderless name that is more popular amongst women.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi<strong>__**: Oh, thank you for responding to my review! It's okay about the username - it happens whenever I put a disclaimer in my fics. . just call me Lizzi. Ah, okay, no DysisXAleron. . . hm. . . I can't think of any good pairings right now. And now I'm curious about what Halia said to make Aleron so angry! By the way, I adore Halia. She's great! And from my POV I could honestly see her in several pairings so far. . . HaliaXJapan, HaliaXChina (I love China too!) HaliaXEngland (Love Iggy!) HaliaXRussia (Okay. . . don't really know where that came from. . .) And gad, we need Spain and Romano in here! . I can't wait till they show up too. Well, great job like before (did I say that before?) and please keep updating! I'll be waiting!  
>~Lizzi<strong>_

**Fk306: Alright, I will try to remember that. Sorry about the DysisxAleron… Sirflightypencil got to choose whether he approved of the pairing or not since he knows those two better than me. He lets me know if they are too out of character and all that. Though I have free reign of Halia who is the type of person that wants to be friends with the world which is probably why she has attracted positive attention from most of the countries.**

**Sirflightypencil: Yeah the DysisXAleron relationship is very "brother and sister." They would never start anything, and even if they did the relationship would end with them both going back to friends and things being slightly awkward afterwords. And yes, Fk306, is doing a very good job at keeping Halia in character.**

**Halia: Sirflightypencil makes sure I stay in character too. Thankfully, Fk306 has managed to stay true to the way I would behave in certain circumstances. Ahaha that's a lot of pairings for me and they are all countries that I really like.**

**Russia: Become one with me, da?**

**Halia: I already said no earlier in another review response…**

**Russia: That is two for Russia, you must~**

**Japan: Technicarry, Neeky-chan only said that she found you calling Haria 'rittle' funny…**

**China: If we are basing it off of that, there have been at least, 4 reviews wanting Halia and Japan together.**

**Dysis: 5 counting Lizzi's review~ **

**England: What about me?**

**Halia: I'm not interested in anybody!**

**Fk306: Although, I will admit, whenever someone suggest a pairing of HaliaxCanon, I can't help but come up with scenarios where that relationship might work.**

**Halia: Really?**

**Fk306: Yep, I daydream throughout the day to try to make each pairing mentioned work. It's a lot of fun. Pity most of it doesn't end up in the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ellenthefox<strong>__** :  
>Ellen: Hmmmmmmmm...we thiiiink...Halia x Iggy!<br>Erin: But since, by the looks of it, theres a demand for halia x japan make sure there are plenty of awkward moments between 'em. They'll love it XD  
>Roxy: And how far with the story will ya go? Will you continue after epsode 17 12?**_

**England: See, another person that wants us together!**

**Halia: You want us to be together?**

**England: What? No! What gave you that impression? Why would I ever want to date an American?**

**Halia:… You're kinda giving me mixed signals.**

**England: …**

**Fk306: I will try but Japan isn't very high in Halia's list of people she likes, at the moment. And for continuing, I have some ideas of scenes that will happen after that episode but I'm unsure if they will ****work or not, I guess we will just have to wait and see. Sorry….**

**Sirflightypencil: We have gone over some ideas of what could happen after the last episode. Right now it's all up in the air, but don't worry things are in the works.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh<strong>__**: I'm internet aquainted with the maker of MMD Hetaoni~!**_

**Fk306: Really? That's neat!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva<strong>__**: Yah well i haven't been able to do it with england yet but when i do ill see if i recanize it!**_

**Fk306: We, and by we, I mean you and I, already figured it out through the wonders of Private messaging.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CloudEnvyKunoichi:<strong>_

**Fk306: Yeah, you sent a lot long reviews trying to catch up. I loved that. Though it would take up about a page and a half so I just placed your name to let you know this is aimed at you. I'm glad you're back, I was wondering why you hadn't been reviewing. And yes, Halia did steal Italy's injury, results of it will be shown in future chapters. **

**Halia: Really?**

**Fk306: You aren't going to like what I have planned…**

**Halia: Do I ever?**

**Fk306: You didn't enjoy cuddling with Germany?**

**Halia: …**

**Dysis: Amusing? I'm glad to amuse you, but don't most people use a birthday combination with important stuff despite it always being NOT recommended since its predictable? Oh, and the magic toilet disgust me.**

**Aleron: I know Halia uses the birthday combo for none important stuff.**

**Halia: How would you know that?**

**Aleron: I tried to get into some of your stuff. Do you use different passwords for everything involving a password? Only one of the things opened when I put in your birthday and it wasn't even anything blackmail worthy.**

**Halia: …**

**Aleron: Of course my new defense/attack is cool, it's mine.**

**Fk306: Nevermind the fact that I was the one to create the attack. **

**Aleron: … It's still MY attack.**

**Fk306 Yea, whatever… Yea, Japan's accent is amusing. I'm still waiting on him to say election.**

**Japan: Fk306-san!**

**Fk306: Aw, I embarrassed him.**

**Canada: My name is Canada… And this is Kumanarou…**

**Kumajirou: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada…**

**Fk306: It's a pity you didn't review past chapter 15 like you wanted to, but now when you read chapter 18 you will find a pleasant surprise at the end of the chapter.**


	19. Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Safe<p>

'I wonder what changed in Japans memories… If I recall, he had harsher memories than everyone else… let's see, he freaked out after the memory of Italy dying in that basement room, I remember that… He seemed worried about me too when he came out of the memory though… I wonder how many changes we are making by being here… I need to plan ahead but how can I? I'm not even sure if there is anything I can do… Should I just face this one step at a time? Should I tell someone what I know? Who would I tell? England? He knows we don't belong here… but would he believe me if I told him that we are currently in a horror game that was never completed? I wonder if there were times I told someone…' Halia thought as they walked down the hallway heading in the direction of the basement door.

"You look like you are thinking about something depressing, aru…" China murmured as he walked beside her.

"Those memories were unpleasant…" Halia murmured in return remembering the one memory she had received she gave a shudder. 'Nobody died in the memories I've received yet, but I don't think my luck will hold much with that. The memory I got was just running away with America and Canada when Steve found us on the second floor in the room that had held Germany's whip… Harmless so far but… all this tells me is that Aleron, Dysis and I have been involved from the beginning…'

"Those are false memories, simply forget about them, da?" Russia told her from her other side, as they entered into the hall that had the Japanese styled room. The three of them were at the very back of the group with Japan leading; followed closely by Aleron and Dysis who had Germany and Italy right behind them. The nations still appeared to be creating distance between Halia and Aleron with Canada and England right in front of her.

"I wish it were that easy…" Halia gave Russia and China a weak smile. "I'm also wondering if I should face this the same way I face everything else in my life… if it will be enough… the way I've been dealing up until now…"

"How have you been facing everything? You seem to shrug off almost everything that has happened to you by the time we exit the room that it happened in." Canada asked as England glanced at her also curious.

"I… I like to take things one step at a time. Think of the present not the future and not the past. If something bad happens… then I do my best to shrug it off with a smile; no matter how much it hurts… some days are easier than others…" Halia sighed.

"You just shrug it off?" England asked surprised.

"How else do you think I recovered so fast when we went into the library outside the piano room?" Halia asked making England widen his eyes in shock.

"What?" Russia blinked confused.

"England promised to find a way to get Dysis, Aleron and myself home once we got out~" Halia said with a bright smile making England give a sigh of relief before frowning and giving her a bewildered look.

"Why can't you get home on your own?" China asked.

"I'm pretty sure we are no longer in Texas… I have no idea where this place is and how we ended up here. Other than, of course, on skates slash skateboard slash bicycle but considering we started off in Texas… Yeah… So finding our own way home… very unlikely…" Halia scratched her cheek embarrassed ignoring the looks England was throwing at her.

'Why is she withholding information? Surely, she knows that if anyone found out about what happened, I would be at a disadvantage…' England thought.

"You make a good point… England it was nice of you to offer that." Canada said happily.

"Erm, yeah… it was the right thing to do…" England said avoiding eye contact as they reached the door leading to the basement.

**Used "Basement Key".**

"Nothing good ever comes from basements in horror movies…" Aleron muttered.

"Too true…" Dysis agreed with a sigh as they walked down the steps and stepped into the room across from them.

"Small room, waiting outside in bigger room." Halia declared the moment she entered the room and turned to leave the room.

"I'm sure it won't take long to search the room, and it is rather crowded…" Canada said softly as he followed Halia to make sure she didn't stay alone.

"Halia… Are you alright?" Canada asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder as he released Kumajirou to the ground who wasted no time in walking up to Halia and sitting on her feet.

"Too many damn small rooms in this stupid house…" Halia muttered. "I'm sorry; it must be annoying having to deal with my fears when we have more important things to worry about…"

"Oh, I'm sure nobody is thinking that. Fears aren't something you can control. We understand and would never force you to stay in a room that makes you uncomfortable." Canada told her.

"You aren't alone. All of us are here with you… At the least, you have me to cuddle with when you get too scared." Kumajirou told her getting up on his back paws and using his front paws to hug her around the legs.

"…Thank you Canada, Kumajirou… You two can't even begin to imagine how much I needed to hear that…" Halia gave a small smile as she placed her hand on her shoulder above the hand of Canada. Her other hand went to scratch Kumajirou behind his ear.

"You… you remembered my name… without me reminding you!" Canada said shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I remember your name?" Halia asked trying her best to look confused.

"Oh, no reason. I'm glad I was able to help hahaha…" Canada gave a weak chuckle as he waved his free hand around.

"If you say so." Halia said giggling as she released his hand. "Thanks Canada, you made me calm down. As for you, Kumajirou, are you sure on that offer? I have been told by multiple people that I would put a cuddle bug to shame."

"Why do you think I am always being held?" Kumajirou responded.

"To save your energy for when we need you to save us from impending doom?" Halia smiled as she pet him in the head.

"That too." He responded

"You seem to be doing better." Germany said as he came out of the room.

"Yeah, animals and kindness have that affect on me." Halia gave Germany a smile which he returned with a smaller awkward smile. Soon after only Japan and Italy were in the room alone. After a moment, Italy stormed out before pausing and taking a deep breath ignoring all questions aimed at him. A moment after, Japan came out looking confused as he kept glancing at Italy but like Italy, refused to answer any questions aimed at him.

**[Cell Door Key] Key to the cell door in the basement.**

**Japan Lv. 4 [Normal]**

**870/870 HP**

**739/739 SP**

**177/220 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy Lv. 5 [Normal] <strong>

**1006/1006 HP**

**942/942 SP**

**227/357 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany Lv. 4 [Normal]<strong>

**791/791 HP**

**550/550 SP**

**133/227 E**

* * *

><p><strong>Canada Lv. 5 [Normal]<strong>

**865/865 HP**

**774/744 SP**

**259/405 E**

**Skill**

**[Kumajirou] Got his name right, so he will do his best.**

**[Kumagorou] Got his name wrong, so he just might restore the HP of a single party member.**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia Lv. 4 [Normal]<strong>

**932/932 HP**

**773/773 SP**

**Skill**

**[Kolkhoz Lv. 10] KolKol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong>

**Equip**

**[Weapon: Flashy Bow] He purchased it just to emphasize, "I'M HERE!" The bow stands out more than him…**

**[Head: Bandana (transparent)] He doesn't believe a headband is enough…**

**[Body: Eternally Ordinary Clothes] They're just clothes… Nothing unusual about them.**

**[Maple Syrup] Trial product to cut back on calories.**

'Poor Canada…' Halia thought as she looked at what he had equipped. 'I can't believe I've gotten used to this magic text…'

**Russia**

**Equip**

**[Weapon: Water Pipe] It looks like an ordinary water pipe. Oh, my, it changed!**

**[Head: Headband (Blue)] Deep blue to be precise.**

**[Body: Dirt Proof Coat] Protected by General Winter.**

**[Accessory: Vodka]Extremely dangerous when he drinks it.**

'Vodka… that would be fun to see… Pity he never drank it throughout the RPG… I'm ashamed of myself for wanting to see him drunk…' Halia sighed gaining a confused look from everybody. She blinked when Japan began to walk toward the third door. 'Isn't he going to check everyone else?' before shrugging and returning Kumajirou to Canada as they followed the group into a narrow hallway that split two ways. Japan led the group forward before stopping and making everyone turn around.

"Ret us see, what is in the other harrway." He said as he went past everyone to go down the other hallway.

"This is kind of a tight fit…" Halia muttered as she pressed herself against the wall to let him pass. Japan paused giving her a considering look.

"Are you arright, Haria-chan?" he asked her with a worried frown.

"Yeah, hallways don't affect me as badly as small rooms. Probably because it feels like there is a destination in mind when I walk through hallways." Halia gave a smile and waved her hand to ease their worry. Going down the new hallway, they entered a room that had a rather large black table with three black couches around it. Halia glanced at the room and smiled in relief to see that it was an average sized room and that she felt no strong desire to leave it. Giving a pleased hum she began to look under the couches as Japan examined the table while the others followed their example and began searching the room.

**Something feels out of place on the wall. Investigate?**

**~Yes**

**No**

'I think that choice is rather obvious…' Aleron thought.

'Although… nope I can't remember whether that ended up having any uses or not…' Halia thought. Japan pressed his ear against the wall and began knocking firmly.

"That was… the sound of a door. There's a cut on the warrpaper. I'rr tear it off." Japan muttered to himself as he got a good grip of the wallpaper and gently but firmly pulling it to reveal a black door that matched the furniture. "Ah, there rearry was a hidden door. Ret's proceed with care." They entered through the door revealing a hallway, turning the corner they spotted another door and walked toward it.

**Unlocked the door.**

**It won't open.**

"Must be locked on the other side…" Dysis concluded as they turned and walked back out.

"… We have no choice but to retrace our steps and head down that other harrway…" Japan sighed as they turned around and walked back out.

"How annoying." Aleron said not liking dead ends.

"On the bright side, we didn't run into Steve." Halia said as they entered the furnished room.

"… Who?" England asked.

"Oh, erm… that creature?" Halia blushed realizing her mistake.

"…You named that creature Steve?" England asked getting past the furniture and heading out the door.

"…Yes…" Halia seemed to be imitating Canada's style of speaking.

"Halia, you better not start thinking of that thing as a misbehaving pet…" Aleron couldn't help but tease.

"Well, maybe all Steve needs is a little tender loving care." Halia responded with a grin of relief.

"I am not hugging that thing." Aleron responded as Dysis smiled seeing her two friends interacting once again.

"So you two are friends again?" England asked.

"…."

"…."

"…." The three humans stared at him blankly making him uncomfortable.

"We were so close to putting that matter behind us…" Dysis sighed. Aleron turned to Halia who gave him a shrug.

"I wasn't aware we had stopped being friends." Aleron finally said.

"Me either." Halia agreed as they gave each other knowing smiles.

"Just like that, you are going to behave like nothing happened between you two?" Germany asked surprised.

"We are Americans, short attention spans is part of being American." Aleron grinned.

"We shouldn't encourage stereotypes…" Halia said looking serious.

"But it's so much fun!" Dysis complained.

"…Yeah, it is!" Halia caved in with a giggle. 'Oh, this is the room where…' Halia thought as they entered the room. 'Didn't Japan have a memory earlier about this place? I wonder how his memory changed…' they continued walking into another hallway which led to another room with another black table though instead of black couches, it contained four black chairs. Japan shoved one of the chairs before going past it to the side of the table that was close to the wall, he shoved the chair forward three times until it was in front of the door before looking at the chair in confusion, he took a step back before turning to go to the other side of the table and staring at the chair in confusion.

"Can't we just pick up the chair and move it out of the way?" Dysis whispered to Halia.

"I want to but I can't bring myself to embarrass him…" Halia admitted she glanced at the other nations who were ignoring or simply not noticing Japan's struggle.

"How do they not know what to do?" Aleron joined in on the whisper conversation.

"They lose their common sense?" Dysis suggested.

"I think it has to do with the fact that this is kinda video game format… it happens in pokemon too…" Halia wondered.

"This is just ridiculous!" Dysis said.

"This video game style has been interesting so far but this really takes the cake." Halia covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"Game logic, go figure." Aleron agreed. "I wonder what will happen if we try to lift it and move it out of the way? Halia, you go do it."

"What? Why me?" Halia asked in surprise.

"Because if I go and I can't move it, it will be embarrassing." Aleron explained.

"Obviously." Dysis agreed as she held back a laugh.

"Oh fine. Before that, I want to try moving one that isn't against a wall." Halia said as she went to the chair that Japan had originally pushed. She got a good grip and failed to lift it.

"What the…" Halia muttered as she decided to push instead only for it to remain firmly in place. "There is plenty of room… why won't it budge….Ugh…" with a grunt she got down to her knees and noticed that it was made of some type of metal. "…" 'Japan is really strong to be able to budge it… how embarrassing that I was unable to do even that.'

"Halia?" Dysis asked with a muffled laugh.

"Yeah, there seems to be an unspeakable force stopping us from moving the chairs. Let's just follow Japan's example from now on instead of questioning the logic of this place." Halia told them as she walked toward Japan. Aleron and Dysis gave each other amused glances as they also walked toward Japan as he exited the room. At the last moment before the door closed, Halia felt a chill run up her spine as she turned and noticed, right before the door closed, that the chairs Japan had moved were already back in place. She turned back toward everyone and was unsurprised to find that they were back in the hallway they had been in earlier.

"Are you alright, Halia? You look pale." China asked.

"I'm fine. Just got goose bumps…" Halia gave a sigh. 'I'm really starting to dislike that question…'

China gave her a look of disbelief which she couldn't really blame him for as Japan made to open the door and exit the way they had come in to reveal that everything was back in its original spot.

"What? Nobody is going to question why the chairs are back in place? Did Steve come and fix them in the two seconds we were out of the room? Am I the only one that finds this weird?" Aleron couldn't help but ask as they went to the door that had previously been blocked by the chair.

"Game logic." Halia whispered to him. They walked through the now unblocked door to reveal a cell door.

**Used Cell Door Key.**

Once they got past the cell door, the hallway split to the left and to the right. After a moment of consideration, Japan turned toward the right.

"You!" Japan said in surprise.

"Prussia! You're okay!" Halia clapped her hands in delight despite having known he and the other two would be fine.

"Japan, it's you! What are you doing here?" America asked surprised.

"Kesese of course I'm fine. I'm awesome!" Prussia told her sounding pleased.

"We're the ones who should be asking _you _that!" England shouted angrily. "We were wor… wondering where you were! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Anyway, could you please open this door for us? We can't open it from here, you see~ " France requested eyeing the humans curiously as he held on to his right arm that appeared to be bleeding lightly.

"Ah, yes, of course. I wirr open it right now." Japan went across the room where the cell door was and opened it allowing the 3 prisoners to exit.

"Phew~ Thanks! This was a good place to take refuge in, but then we couldn't get out and we've been waiting for you guys to get here!" America explained standing near the cell door between Japan and France.

"This is the only time we're doing you this favor, aru!" China said annoyed.

"Oh, well… Anyway, Prussia, what were you doing here, again?" Germany asked standing in front of his brother.

"You guys wouldn't wake up! I had a really hard time after that! It's a miracle I'm still alive!" Prussia said dramatically.

"I am really glad you are okay, Prussia!" Halia beamed as she gave him a hug which he returned after a moment of shock.

"Kesese I didn't know you liked me that way." Prussia said as he returned her hug stronger.

"…Liked you what way?" Halia asked confused.

"Don't get a swelled head. Halia would have reacted the same way had it been Germany or Japan or Italy or Dysis or I that had gone missing instead of you. She _really _likes hugs." Aleron informed him taking joy in watching him deflate with a pout.

"Prussia, you were gone when we woke up. Was it because you encountered that thing?" Japan asked watching as Halia continued to hug Prussia.

"Oh, that. When I was having fun keeping watch, someone suddenly started pounding on the door." Prussia said as he adjusted his grip choosing to give Halia a side hug as he pressed her against his side. She didn't appear to mind as she changed her hug to be more comfortable. "When I opened it, I found it was _him._" He pointed at France who was next to him.

"His face was a masterpiece. But he came out swinging his sword at me and I got a little injured." France said showing them his bleeding arm.

"Aw, come on, I said I was sorry! It was just a flesh wound, anyway!" Prussia said annoyed.

"Will a kiss make it all better?" Halia asked and immediately wished she could take it back as he grabbed her and twirled her into his arms.

"Oh, honhonhon, if you insist." France said and before anybody could react, gave her a deep French kiss.

"Bloody frog. Get your hands off her!" England shouted grabbing Halia by the back of her shirt and shoving her toward America who grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"…Not the type of kiss I had in mind…" Halia muttered dazed as she touched her lips in wonder.

"You okay, dude?" America asked her as he loosened her grip.

"I'm… Well… Er… I've never been French kissed before…" Halia admitted with a blush. "I don't know how to feel about that. Never met someone bold enough to kiss me that way either… I guess I did kinda ask for it…"

"By the way, I'm America, the number one nation." America said with a grin releasing her.

"No arguments from me, I'm Halia Arden. American and it's an honor to meet you." Halia gave him a grin, glad for the distraction as she scratched her agitated right arm.

"My name is Aleron, also an American." Aleron gave a nod.

"And I'm Dysis, safe to say, the three of us are Americans." Dysis gave a giggle

"Americans, huh? Ahahaha that makes you three almost as awesome as I am!" America laughed. The four were either ignoring or oblivious to the shouts of pain and scolding in the background from France and England respectively.

"And I thought Japan was being protective of you…" Aleron stated when a particular loud yell from France brought their attention.

"Is anybody going to do anything?" Dysis asked and turned to Halia who was watching the scene curiously. "And by 'anybody' I mean you, Halia…"

"Just a minute…" Halia waved off her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>One minute later<strong>

"Alright England, we do need him in one piece…" Halia said placing a hand on his shoulder just as he was about to throw one punch. "I appreciate what you did for me, though."

"I… I didn't do it for you! This frog just needs to learn a lesson!" despite saying that, England stopped his assault and the very battered France. Italy frowned from the door way as he took note of the fact that France, while injured, no longer had the injury he had had before England attacked. Glancing at Halia, specifically her right arm that seemed to have a single red line that was slowly beginning to look like a sword injury.

"You don't look so good… Here, have a granola bar!" Halia said taking out one of her 11 remaining granola bars and offering it to him.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't feed that to a dog! I would rather eat the cooking of Angleterre!" France said horrified.

"Hey!" England shouted indignant."… Really?" he said a second later.

"…Why does everyone have to be so harsh about it?" Halia glared as she put away the granola bar.

"Because granola bars suck!" Aleron pointed out as he laughed at Halia.

* * *

><p><strong>A few rice balls later.<strong>

"Anyway, while you six snored away, might I add that seeing Halia cuddle with Germany was simply adorable, we were exchanging some information, when suddenly-" France was saying.

"—that monster came out of fucking nowhere!" Prussia interrupted. "I wasn't ready to fight and my sword wasn't sharp enough and we got injured. We were in big trouble! Waking you guys up would only have made things worse, though, so we fought in the hallway. We were at a disadvantage, so we ran away to the first floor."

"And then, before we knew it, that monster was there ahead of us, attacking America." France continued giving Prussia an annoyed look at having been interrupted. "We were going to sneak away behind its back, but then America waved his hands saying, 'Hey~! Over here~!' with a huge grin…. And we got dragged into it."

"I couldn't fight it alone! What's the matter? I just thought we'd have three times more chances to beat it-"America defended himself.

"So, since we weren't ready to fight, we _couldn't _fight, and we ran away to this place. We took refuge in that cell, but then we couldn't open it from inside, so we had no choice but to wait for you guys to find us."

"Cuddling?" Germany asked blushing.

"Ahaha, there is a reason why I sleep with extra pillows at home when I know I'm going to share a bed…" Halia gave a blush as she scratched her head embarrassed.

"Kesese, I took pictures." Prussia admitted.

"Really? Can I have a copy?" Halia asked.

"Sure thing! As soon as I get a chance to make copies I will send you one!" Prussia told her.

"Awesome!" Halia said happily. She turned to see Germany staring at her. "What? You were the one that brought up cuddling again after France mentioned it, I was willing to let it slide and have everybody forget about it but you brought it back up…" 'Plus, how often am I gonna get the opportunity to have a picture that isn't photo shopped about me cuddling with my favorite character?'

"… We need to explain to them what is going on. Why don't we split up into two groups?" Germany said choosing to ignore what she said.

"Indeed. I'rr keep rooking around the basement." Japan said.

"England and I will stay to lecture America." Canada said glaring at America.

"I have some things to tell them, too." Germany said glaring at Prussia.

"Then I'm coming with Japan!" America declared startling Japan.

'… There is a dark cave where they are going… I'll stay with everyone else…' Halia thought.

"Aiyaah! Weren't you listening? We're going to explain to you what's going on, so you have to stay!" China shouted.

'Hmm, go with Japan to unknown dangers or stay here and listen… listen it is. I ain't risking my neck…' Aleron thought.

"Aww, do I have to? Japan can explain to me, can't you, Japan?" America pouted and gave Japan a pleading look.

'It had to be the slowest to understand…' Japan thought with a sigh. "Very werr, I wourd be grad to do it."

"Werr, we'rr go and rook around. We'rr see you rater." Japan stated.

"I'm coming with you, too!" Italy said almost desperately.

'…' Dysis remained silent as she observed.

"No, we'rr be fine. We'rr just rook around and we'rr be right back. Canada, Engrand, I'rr recture him on your beharf." Japan declined the offer.

"Give him a good earful." Canada informed him.

"No, wait. Halia and I will come with you. There's something that has been bothering me." England said.

"Huh? Me too?" Halia said confused.

"Er, but…" Japan began uncertainly.

"Yes, you… It's just something I want to check out. Please." England said.

'I don't wanna go in the dark spooky cave but I don't want to give away what is going to be there! Though… there is no way, Japan will agree. Oh please don't let him agree!' Halia was thinking desperately refusing to make eye contact. 'He said to obey him without a question… why did I agree to that? Oh right, he had my pocket knife at my throat…'

"I see. You two may come arong, then. We'rr be back in about 15 minutes. See you rater." Japan caved in when he saw that Halia hadn't protested. 'Maybe I am being unfair toward her… she has proven that she can protect herself…'

"Japan…" Italy muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: No one has suggested HaliaxCanada, so this little stuff was more for me since I absolutely adore Canada and Kumajirou, though I am not making them a couple, I think. This is similar to what would of happened had Halia stayed with Canada instead of being dragged to the library by England. Thanks to Sirflightypencil, we are beginning to have an idea about what is going to happen after episode 17. Hahaha poor Halia, I never give her a break, the one time she wants Japan to say no is the one time he doesn't. Also, we are almost at 100 reviews! I never thought it was possible for any of my stories to be so popular! Thank you all so much for taking the time to review, it makes me sooooooo happy!<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: I don't know what you are worried about Fk306, I liked the chapter very much and I'm excited for what we have planned for after Episode 17 and how people will respond to it.**

**Fk306: Oh, don't you have a question?**

**Sirflightypencil: So, I had an idea going on of writing my own version of this story, just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in that. I have some options that I can take, one would be is simply taking the story and adapting it to my style of writing, two taking this story and focusing on Aleron's point of view or three focusing on a set amount of character points of view? What do you guys think?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh: <strong>__**Uh... Arlene? Aru?  
>I vote Halipan!<strong>_

**Fk306: I think it would be a good thing to point out that I'm not keeping track of who is suggesting what pairing so I always seem to add another tally whenever I read a pairing. **

**Sirflightypencil: The quest for my name is a long perilous journey, I'm happy to see that you are still in this path though every name you have typed is horrendously wrong. I applaud you for your efforts and shall grant you, two clues. Clue number 1, the third letter is… also an R. Clue number 4, my name is four letters wrong. Don't fail me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>memoranda: Okay! :3 I'm not organized enough to plan my stories. I get a rough idea, but really not more than that. :3<br>Sooo...SQUUEEEEEEE! JAPAN IS SO KAWAII WHEN HE'S SCARED! X3**_

**Fk306: Haha, have you noticed the gap between my last fanfiction and this one? 6 years since my last attempt, not because I had no ideas, but because I completely scrapped the ideas before they even got a chance to touch Microsoft Word. You can thank Sirflightypencil about this one, I told him what I was thinking about and he knew I had a fanfic account and told me to go for it. He is also the one that created the schedule for Monday updates only.**

**Sirflightypencil: Awww, Fk306 you are so sweet, I'm glad I pushed you out of your comfort zone, I will push everyone outside their comfort zone, but I will not take responsibility if you fall off a cliff.**

**Fk306: Thanks…**

**Japan: I… I was not scared!**

**Sirflightypencil: Japan, stop being a wuss. **

**Halia: It's okay Japan.**

**Japan: I wasn't! I was worried about you…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ellenthefox<strong>_:_**  
>Erin: Ah~ Awkuard hug! XD<br>Ellen: ...I have a theory that because italy has slight magic and some things are being passed to his big bro...I think romano may have some form of, very weak but still, magic. Just wanted to share that ^_^ I love hearing other people's theorys!  
>Roxy: ...yeah I still think Halia x Iggy. Sorry but they'd be so cute! =w= Plus unessorcery jelousy may break out and if there's one thing i've learned from reading WAY too much fanfiction is that fangirls love pointless drama. And Iggy is definatly the jelousy type... unless you put her with romano but he's already spains (not that he'd ever actually say it but we all know its true XD) A jelous japan I have never seen so far...<strong>_

**Fk306: Well, would you count the scene above as England being jealous? That scene was added for you, originally I was gonna have Halia beat the snot out of him.**

**England: I was not jealous!**

**France: I think I would of preferred Halia to be the one to attack, she doesn't look like she could hurt me…**

**Halia: -Twitch-**

**America: Why did everyone back away?**

**Fk306: A jealous Japan… hmm I wonder if I can make that… it doesn't sound easy.**

**Halia: That hug wasn't awkward for me, I love hugs~**

**Fk306: Nice theory btw, I always just settled with Romano cared about his brother more than he wants to admit. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation: Hello ! I just found your story and I can only say one thing : It's GREAT ! I loved it ! I can't wait to see the next chapter. Since the beginning I wondered if Italy knew yours OC and their 'knowledge about what could happen' or also if it was the first time they came, but I was relived to see they were totally inserted to the story !<br>Next is.. Pairing ? Weeeell... a Jap'/Halia ? Why not but not my favorite, Iggy/Halia ? Don't know why but it feel strange, Prussia/Halia ? That'll be 'awesome' wouldn't it ? Germany/Halia... Well, it could be nice, so why not... I don't know why but when he began to call her 'little Halia' I could totally see a Russia/Halia.  
>Will you pair Dysis too ?<br>What else... I can only say that i love your story, It was completely by chance that I found your fic' but I loved it end to end ! Your OC are great and it's fun how things happened. I don't think it's necessary to say you have a new fan but I'll say it anyway ! Can't wait to see what will hapen next (I already said it, didn't I ?) ! See you next chapter !  
>P.S. Sorry for my english, I'm french (Oh, and if you need some words, expressions or sentences for Francis, feel free to ask, I'd love to help !)<strong>_

**Fk306: Haha your opinions of the pairings suggested feels like you are going into my head and voicing my own opinions. Russia calling her 'Little Halia' was spur of the moment and Halia fortunately got stuck with that nickname just like Mochimerica ended up with Sweetie Pie as a name, it's fun how spur of the moment decisions can affect the story and the relationship between characters.**

**Russia: So that makes you for Little Halia becoming one with me, da?**

**Halia: You just won't drop that will you?**

**Fk306: Anyway… I'm so happy to hear that you love my story and OCs, it always brings a smile to my face when I receive a new review! Also, YES YES YES! Please feel free to send me words, expression or sentences you believe France would say! Google translation is great and all but it pales in comparison to someone that actually speaks the language. The only languages I know are Spanish and English. Every other language that appears throughout the story is from google.**

**Sirflightypencil: Thanks for liking the OCs, I spent a long time obsessing over them as Fk306 and another unknown username can attest to.**

**Fk306: Coughfiveyearscough Five years and this is the first time we use them in a public area!**

**Sirflightypencil: Otherwise they are still in my notebook.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan<strong>__**: **__**Awesome chapter. :3 I am amused by that because I have a bit of a sadistic trait so I enjoy scaring people, drawing violent things or reading manga or fanfics with blood. What's weird is that I can't handle watching realistic movies with blood and gore. On another note, I just finished watching HetaHazard and close to finishing HetaQuest. RomaHeta will be next. Hehe. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next chapter! ^w^ ~Neeky-chan**_

**Fk306: Then look forward to future chapter because this was kind of mild compared to what I have planned for Halia.**

**Halia: I don't like the sound of that…**

**Fk306: Maybe I should change the rating?**

**Sirflightypencil: Oh we are moving into Rated R territory.**

**Fk306: Um, rated R doesn't exist in this website. The next one after this Rated T is Rated M for mature…**

**Sirflightypencil: Oh, then we are creating a Rated R area!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi<strong>__**: Ahahaha - oh, sorry, laughing at the reply to my review. I love how you reply to them - it makes reviewing so much more fun~!  
>Ooookay, seeing a lot more HaliaXJapan here. . . . I wanna see a piccy of the hug scene (or draw one)~! ^.^<br>Keep up the good work, please? Sorry for the crappy review, but I'm running out of tiiiiiiiiime~! Bye-bye, everybody (IE Fk306, Sirflightypencil, Halia, Dysis, Aleron, and all the nations)! Till next time~!**_

**Fk306: Haha I'm glad you're enjoying the review responses because I am enjoying writing them. As for the picky, I'm not much of an artist, that's Sirflightypencil. If you wanna try drawing it yourself, a very simple version of Halia, Aleron and Dysis is on Deviantart. The link is on my profile.**

**Halia: I wouldn't mind seeing a picture of Japan and I hugging. I wonder if Sirflightypencil will draw it.**

**Japan: I suppose I wourd not mind either.**

**France: Ohonhonhon, is that a blush I detect?**

**Sirflightypencil: Bye~**

**Halia: Is that a no?**

**Sirflightypencil: Well, I'll consider it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CloudEnvyKunoichi<strong>__**: chapter 16**_

_**... So close to the place where I forgot to lock the door! (not the Prussia scene, but the one where they walk into the cell and if the door isn't locked you die) and I died T^T it was so sad! I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong either 3 anyway~! I dont' think I have time to read the others right now because I have to go to work but I'll hopefully read them when I get home~! ^^ ... Ugh I really wish I didn't have 6 hour shifts on Sundays T^T**_

**Fk306: It makes me really happy that you're taking the time to review every chapter. I also understand what you mean; it took me a moment to realize why Italy was panicking in that one scene.**

**Sirflightypencil: Thank you for taking the time to read and review, I hope you like what is to come.**


	20. Trauma

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own Hetaoni or Hetalia…

**Fk306: I feel like you guys need to learn a little background for the OCs, so I will be throwing in random facts when I feel like it.**

Random Halia Fact 1: Halia loves to sing and dance but the moment she realizes people are listening she freezes and behaves as though she had been doing something else. Her favorite is fake stretching.

Random Dysis Fact 1: Dysis has a passion for dancing and is constantly trying to talk Aleron and Halia to dance with her and teaching them new dance moves.

Random Aleron Fact 1: Aleron hates the microwave beeps. He always stops the timer one second before it finishes avoiding the beeps.

**Sirflightypencil: We are almost at the 100****th**** review! For this momentous occasion, once in a lifetime opportunity, nothing in your life could be more important than this! We are going to have a giveaway prize, and by giveaway I mean a one shot because here at Hetaoni headquarters, we have no money. This story will be of your choosing, involving Hetaoni characters from THIS fanfiction. So go out there and COMMENT! And delete other comments to make sure you win… (Seriously, if you can delete someone's comments… props to you!)**

* * *

><p>Trauma<p>

Halia gave a sigh as she followed after England, America and Japan down the hall into the other room that contained a long black table with black and white chairs, in one corner were the bookcases and a wardrobe in the other corner.

'I'm not looking forward to this part…' Halia sighed glancing at the black door that she knew led to the cave.

"What are you looking at?" America asked her clapping a hand on her shoulder making her knees buckle, his grip changed to keep her upright. "Whoops, hahaha sorry about that, I forget my own strength sometimes."

"It's okay… You really are rather strong, hahaha." Halia gave a laugh.

"You should be more careful around humans, America. I shouldn't have to tell you this." England scolded absentmindedly as he and Japan walked over to the book case to investigate.

"Yeah, yeah… She's fine; she's one of mine after all. Right, Halia?" America asked once more slapping a hand on her shoulder making her grip him so that she wouldn't fall.

"Yep." Halia said absentmindedly watching Japan and England examine the bookcase.

"There's _something _about this room that is bothering me." England muttered glancing through the bookcase. "I guess I'll check it out later."

"So, where in me do you live?" America asked.

"In Texas." Halia responded.

"Really?" America asked eyeing her up and down. "Where's the ten gallon hat?"

"I don't have one…" Halia said.

"Very werr. Now, ret's hurry." Japan told England as they went to examine the rest of the room.

"What about a belt with a huge buckle that has your name engraved in it?" he asked.

"Erm… I don't have one of those either…" Halia admitted with a frown.

"Did you come here on a horse?" he asked with a frown.

"Sorry, roller skates." Halia told him. "America, I thought you of all people would know not to believe those stereotypes."

"Oh… Then what do you do in Texas?" America asked.

"Me? I attend a university and study accounting… I'm sorry." Halia told him.

"I guess its okay… At least you are American!" America declared giving her a bear hug.

"Hahaha, yep!" Halia laughed as she returned his hug.

"You two, let's get going." England told them as Japan gave them a glance before heading through the black door.

"Let the hero go first and see that it's safe!" America declared completely ignoring the fact that Japan had already entered. "Wow, it sure is dark in here! I can just make out Japans figure!"

"Dark?" Halia groaned.

"You scared of the dark too?" England asked.

"… Not enough for it to be classified a phobia but I do dislike the darkness, yes." Halia told him. She blinked when he grabbed her hand.

"As a gentleman, I cannot, in good conscious, leave you to deal with this on your own." He explained.

'Never mind the fact that he is the reason I came this time…' instead Halia chose to give him a smile. "Thanks! I'm sure that you won't let anything bad happen to me."

"Ah, yes, let's go before we start to worry Japan and America." He said as he led her into the room with his face turning away from hers. Halia closed her eyes tightly as she followed England.

"She alright?" America asked.

"Yes, she is fine." England responded.

'Maybe I shouldn't of let her come.' Japan thought as they walked down the dark tunnel.

"Dude, I see a light up ahead!" America declared pointing up ahead.

"Really?" Halia asked opening her eyes and sighing in relief when she saw that he spoke the truth. Releasing England, she walked a little faster, no longer afraid until she was beside Japan who was leading.

"Haria-chan?" Japan questioned her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You are no ronger angry with me?" he asked.

"Nah, hugs make everything better!" she told him with a smile.

"Hugs? Oh you mean back in that room." Japan said with a blush recalling the incident.

"I'm still a little annoyed but I suppose I can understand why you were being a jerk." Halia told him.

"A jerk?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it! Everything is fine for now." She gave him a grin but he wasn't reassured as they fell into silence.

"Ah, this rope radder…" Japan said as they reached the light source.

"We've got it! I can even see outside! We can finally get out!" England said pleased.

"…" Halia couldn't bring herself to be happy.

"Thank God… Ret's carr the others here, quickry!" Japan said relieved.

"Yeah!" England declared grabbing Halia's hand and dragging her out excited.

"Werr, ret's go." Japan said as he made to follow.

"Hold on, Japan." America said and that was all Halia was able to hear as she was dragged away.

* * *

><p>"You aren't pleased that we found a way out?" England asked quietly once they exited the tunnel.<p>

"Oh, well, I just don't think it will be that easy… To escape this place, I mean." Halia said. 'Should I tell him?'

"What makes you say that?" England asked glancing at the book case.

"…Well, you se—" Halia began deciding to tell him.

"Hold that thought, there's something unsettling about this room… Something that feels like it's pulling me…"

"Oh, um…" Halia began.

"Not here, either. Maybe… in the back of the bookshelf?" England appeared to be speaking to himself. "Oh? There's some kind of seal. Huh? A magic circle with my hand-writing? What is it doing here? Well, whatever. Anyway, what is it sealing?"

England closed his eyes in concentration as he unsealed the circle and was surrounded by a pink light. Halia took a step back in surprise as she saw a blue circle appear below England. She winced as she felt a strong tug in her chest telling her to get closer but resisted. She stumbled back and landed roughly on the chair nearest to them as she clutched her chest feeling as though her heart were being squeezed as the pink light surrounded her as well. Soon the intense feeling ended and she was left gasping for air.

"Ooh! Some of my magic is back! Oh, Halia? Are you alright?" England asked surprised.

**England's magic is 30% back.**

**Halia's magic is 30% back.**

**Halia learned "Firewall".**

"Halia?" England asked taking a step toward her.

"I have magic?" Halia asked with a grunt.

"Everyone has magic, some more than others… I'm more concerned about why it was locked away in my hand-writing alongside my magic to be honest." England admitted.

"I feel… energized… but that was an uncomfortable experience…" Halia said.

"It always is the first time, you get used to it after several times." England said.

"Oh, I see…" Halia sighed.

"Well, I was worried for a while there, but now I can at least try to fight Steve if I need to!" England declared.

"Steve?" Halia stared at him.

"I suppose the name stuck…" England grunted making Halia laugh just as Japan and America walked in. "Hey, you two! What took you so long?"

"Did something happen?" Japan asked noticing England seemed pleased and Halia breathing hard with a red face and dazed look.

"Dude, what did you do? Halia looks out of breath!" America stared at the two confused.

"I suppose you could say something happened! Next time, I won't be such a burden anymore." England said.

"I learned a new skill, Japan!" Halia told him pleased.

"What, you were a burden before? Well, if you say so…" America said in disbelief.

"That is wonderfur, Haria-chan." Japan praised her to which she beamed happily.

"Now I can easily stop that guy. Though only for a few seconds. Well… about two seconds…" England gave a sigh.

"…" Japan stared intently at England in thought.

"Wh-what? If I can replenish it a little more, it can be longer—" England began to defend himself.

'I bet my firewall will come in handy… If Japan ever lets me fight, that is…' Halia thought but kept it to herself.

"Ah, no—I didn't mean it rike that. Er, how can I put this?" Japan waved his hand a before helplessly trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

"Oh! Isn't that a clock? Look, on the shelf!" America said pointing at the shelf as he came to Japan's aid.

"I see. It certainry is one." Japan agreed relieved as he glancing at the clock.

"Hm? This clock is working with my magic. What the hell?" England looked bewildered.

"Anyway, can you break it now? If I don't go through that even once, I won't know how to deal with it." America reasoned.

"In that case, I'm sitting down…" Halia said as she rubbed her head already anticipating the confusion.

"You are sitting down…" America pointed out.

"Oh… Well, I'll wait to get back up then." Halia rolled her eyes. 'Jerk…'

"You—Then I'll just sit back and laugh at you being all confused and panicking!" England declared as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Prease, don't fight. Besides, we've arready found an exit, so I don't think it's necessary to break the crock." Japan said trying to keep the peace.

"Aww, but I want to get more experience! It's not every day one can do that kind of thing." America whined.

"You aren't going to enjoy it." Halia muttered under her breath.

"Can't I try it even once? Pretty please?" America continued either ignoring Halia or not noticing what she had said.

"Please, let's just get this over with?" Halia asked. Curious about what memory or memories she would receive this time.

"Hmph! I'll break it, then! Just don't come crying to me later!" England declared. Before Japan could say anything the light beneath England got brighter and focused on the clock successfully breaking it.

* * *

><p><em>"Aah, we can finally escape! At long last…" Prussia gave a satisfied sigh.<em>

_ "Uh-huh…" Halia said standing near Germany. Japan couldn't see very well in the darkness but it appeared that she was grabbing a fist full of his sleeves. He made a safe assumption that she was uneasy._

_ "…Yeah." Italy said sounding about as eager as Halia._

_ "You're too slow. We'll just go ahead." Germany said as he began to walk forward. Halia, avoiding being dragged by the overeager nation, matched his pace._

_ "I wish the others had come, too… but they really rike adventures a rot. Though I didn't expect it from Dysis-san and Areron-san…" Japan commented._

_ "…" Italy remained uneasy._

_ "Aargh!" they heard Germany yell._

_ "Germany! Halia!" Italy shouted as he ran toward them._

_ "What happened? Did you fall over?" Prussia asked shocked. _

_ "Ret's go." Japan said calmly as Prussia ran toward them, Japan walked at a fast pace. When Japan reached them he witnessed the creature standing before Germany and Halia blocking the rope ladder that was on fire._

_ "J-Japan! Run, quickly!" Germany ordered._

_ "Oh, God… Why…?...!... America and the others!" Italy shouted with an idea as he ran past Japan._

_ "What are you standing there for? Let's go! West, Halia, you too! Come on, quickly!" Prussia ordered._

_ "Damn it! Just when we'd finally found an exit!" Germany shouted in despair as they all made a run for it. Japan and Prussia quickly made it to the exit while Germany and Halia lagged behind. Germany turned back and witnessed that Halia was falling very behind. He turned to stop and help her but tripped and fell to the ground._

_ "Shit—!" Germany yelped as he struggled to get back up._

_ "Germany!" Halia shouted turning around to face the creature, she pulled her elbow back before thrusting her fist into the air as a firewall appeared before Germany separating him from Halia and the creature leaving Halia to face the creature alone. Quickly she removed her backpack and thrust it over the wall of fire making Germany look up and witness the illuminated cave when the backpack landed beside him._

_ "Halia, what are you doing?" Germany demanded getting quickly to his feet and stepping toward the fire wall only to step back due to the intensity of the heat._

_ "Buying you and everyone else time. Go!" Halia told him turning around so he wouldn't see her tears._

_ "Damn it, Halia! Don't do this!" Germany yelled at her._

_ "Germany… I won't allow a nation to die while there is something I can do to prevent it. The life of one human is nothing compared to the life of a nation… Go! Take my backpack, maybe it will have something useful…" Halia told him calmly walking toward the creature with a sigh._

_ "What about Dysis and Aleron, and the rest of us?" Germany demanded._

_ "I'm sure they will understand." She responded calmly as the creature stepped closer to her._

_ "Hali—!" Germany began._

_ "Enough, Germany, it's too late to change my mind anyway, just go… and tell them, I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do, I know I said I would not do this unless it was a last resort and right now but I can't see any other option. We will get out together even if not this time." Halia told him as she closed the few steps between the creature and herself and wrapped her arms around its waist as flames surrounded the both of them enveloping them in a ball of fire._

_ "…" with no choice being left, Germany turned, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door without looking back._

**Lost Halia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: I guess you guys can kind of understand why Italy thought she was rather weak earlier. She seemed to be perfectly capable of taking on Steve on her own in some timelines. Warning, final exams are coming up so next Monday I may be unable to update. On another side note, I am so close to getting 100 reviews, I can't believe this is so popular!<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: I can't wait for when this story becomes our own when we get past episode 17! Also, Halia, Halia, always the dramatic one…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death Note Gal of Tomatoes<strong>__**: **_

_**I'M BAAACK~! Ok, sorry I didn't review last chapter. Ipods be stupid. Anyways, I think that France should be punished more. Just... just cuz. Cuz I'm violent. And I'm sorry, I just crack up at 'Little Halia'. I wonder what Aleron's nickname would be...  
>at SirFlightyPencil: ...<strong>_

**...**  
><strong>GRRRRRRR.<strong>  
><strong>Arthur? Arden? Arlene? Aral? Ar...<strong>  
><strong>I HAVE NO IDEA. *corner*<strong>

**Fk306: …I had no idea you could access the internet through ipods… but then my cell phone doesn't have internet either so maybe it's just me being ignorant.**

**France: Are you willing to do the punishing?**

**Fk306: …**

**Sirflightypencil: None of those right, sorry, but you still get a consolation prize, look in your left hand and you will find... Wait for it…. Nothing! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan: <strong>_

_**Well, whatever happens in your story, I will continue to read it! I laughed at the parts with Prussia and France. Sooner or later, we'll be able to see the Bad Touch Trio together! XD lol I painted my nails with the flags of the world! I'm looking forward to the next chapter! :D  
>~Neeky-chan<strong>_

**Fk306: I'm glad you liked it; Halia didn't like the part with France.**

**Halia: I hate you…. **

**Fk306: You'll get over it. Which 20 flags did you use… or 10 depending on whether you used your toes or not. I'd imagine the Japanese flag is one of the easiest to paint… the American flag seems like a bit of a hassle as does the Mexican and English flag…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>memoranda: O.o ... Rule number one. NEVER ask France for a kiss. NEVERRRRRRRRR!<strong>_

**Fk306: Halia should be more careful about the stuff she offers.**

**Halia: I really should of known better… Ugh, what a way to first meet somebody…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh: Arra? Arru? Arro? Arrg? <strong>__**Arri? Seriously, four letters and Arr...  
>I still like Halipan, despite the GerHali<strong>_

**Fk306: You got his middle name right! Though I wonder if it counts considering the long list. Also, compared to all the other pairings, it seems GerHali seems to be the least likely considering how little they interact. Halia doesn't play favorites, and the way she treats everyone is based on what vibes she gets from people. Halia is dependent on reading the atmosphere when it comes to making friends.**

**Halia: I think my favorite is Arrg! Pirate!**

**Dysis: I didn't think you were british!**

**Fk306: Erm, England wasn't the only pirate…**

**Sirflightypencil: You are a winner, look in your right hand and you will find your prize… Nothing, aren't you a lucky person? Nah, you get something, what would you like?**

**Fk306: Are we going to tell Neelh which was the right answer?**

**Sirflightypencil: Nah, let Neelh guess.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation<strong>__**: Hey It's me ! Weeell, let's began shall we ? Another chapter I loved, and the Canada/Halia moment, it was sooo sweet ! If you don't do a pairing with them could you keep them as friends ? Not forgeting Kumajirou of course ! I mean they're so cute like that. Iggy's jealous scene was fun, I was totally seeing him beating France. And I'm happy to see we have the same through about the pairings, let's see were it will go then ;-)  
>Weell... French sweet words ? For girls it can be 'Mademoiselle' at first, if you want him to be friendly 'Ma chère -' or 'Ma petite -' but it's more like a friend or a big bro' so if he start to kiss her... he could call her 'chérie' it's like 'darling' I think. For sweet names, there is 'mon ange', 'ma douce'... And be careful, when he speak to a girl use the feminine because in a lot of fic' people make him say things like 'mon ami' to a girl, true, it mean 'my friend'... but only for a boy.<br>I don't have a lot of idea about sentences, it's hard if I don't know for what you'll need them for... Here's a few expression you can use : 'Ne perds pas espoir' or 'après la pluie le beau temps' if he want to reassure someone, it means that you must keep hoping, : 'Un malheur ne vient jamais seul' is when things goes really wrong and something else bad happen or will happen, 'seul le temps nous le diras' is if someone is hurt (more mentally than physically) or something happened and we don't know how it will go, you can only wait and see. There's more but I wont keep you until tomorrow, so remember to ask if you have any idea about what you want him to say ask ! I love helping like that and 'cerise sur le gâteau' I love your story ! I wonder what England will do... Can't wait ! See you !**_

**Fk306: To be quite honest, I'm unsure if Halia is going to be with anybody, I'm being pulled in different directions for potential pairings, that I have so many scenes in my head to make each pairing work and I refuse to make this a harem…**

**Halia: Um, please don't make this a harem… I don't like anybody…**

**Aleron: Yet.**

**Halia: I'm looking forward to that one review that pairs you with somebody other than Dysis.**

**Dysis: Aleron with one of the nations, oh my. **

**Aleron: You two have dirty minds… That's just wrong…**

**Dysis: Teehee. –likes yaoi-**

**Halia: Only sometimes.**

**Sirflightypencil: No, no! I ban Aleron with other nations; pair him up with a chair if you have to!**

**Aleron: I'm not th… wait what?**

**Fk306: Moving on, thanks soooooo much for all that French lesson! I had no idea mon ami was meant only for males, you just kept me from making a future mistake because that's one of the few French words I know and I probably would have made that mistake... I also copy pasted to google translation out of curiosity and will definitely try to fit in some of those French phrases. Oh I just can't thank you enough for the help! Looks like you became a fan just in time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi: I'd love to draw a piccy for it! I have a deviantart account too, so if I manage to I'll let you know. I'm going to guess you have the same username there. . . ? But yeah.<br>Wow, this scene just opened up about four/five more pairings for Halia. Honestly, I'm thinking that HaliaXJapan is my favorite. . . ^_^  
>And I couldn't help seeing Sirflightypencil's guessing game for the middle name (that rhymes. . .) would it be bad if I guessed 'Arry'? There's a kid at my school with that name. . .<br>Well, ja, I can't wait to see what comes next~!  
>PS - England, great job beating up France! *High-five*<strong>_

**Fk306: Yes, I do have the same username. I look forward to seeing any pic you make if you get around to it that is. If you got any particular questions about Halia's physical appearance that I may have neglected to mention feel free to ask.**

**Halia:…four to five pairings? Great, thanks Fk306…**

**Fk306: It's your fault for being so likeable. As for Sirflightypencil's name, so very close, when said out loud it sounds right. I wonder if he will count it…**

**Sirflightypencil: Ooh, so close, second place close, but you know what second place gets? Nothing! Oh and tell that person in school his name is cool.**

**England: -high five- Any excuse to beat up the frog!**

**Aleron: So it wasn't because you were jealous? **

**England: No!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>crazyhorse567<strong>__**: I finished the HetaOni game the other day - the one by PianoDream on Deviantart :'3 So yeah, I know what happens up till the end of that, but I'm not sure whether to wait for the update on that or to watch the rest that are up so far on YouTube... Anyway, going off subject a bit there; another awesome chapter! :D I really want to see what's going to happen with Halia, like what's going on with the wound and all. I really do look forward to updates on this fic and I can't wait for the next chapter! x3 Sorry, I kind of had to rush this review... -_- But, till next chapter~ :D (I'm kind of starting to ship Halia with a couple of others now... Hehe x) But I guess I shall see how the story and any pairings turn out~)  
>crazyhorse567~<strong>_

**Fk306: I played the game for the first time when I was doing chapter 17. So I know where you left off then. Cliffhangers suck, huh? This story is kinda becoming more its own and less of word for word from the youtube videos, I guess one way I could look at it is, they are spoilers for the story or my story is spoilers for Hetaoni… As for the strange wounds, it has its purpose… You can safely guess, Halia won't like it.**

**Halia: Do I ever? Also, goodie more shipping…**

**Aleron: It's your fault for not ignoring Canada like Dysis and I do.**

**Dysis: Who?**

**Aleron:…Well, like I do, I think Dysis isn't ignoring him on purpose…**

**Canada: … You're doing it on purpose?**

**Dysis: Seriously, who?**

**Canada: …**

**Fk306: -points to a few reviews above- like I said a bit above, I haven't made a decision on whether Halia will get together with someone or remain friends. Until then enjoy the small random scenes with Halia and random people.**

* * *

><p><strong>CloudEnvyKunoichi: <strong>

**Fk306: You gave two short reviews and a really long one haha so I have to resort to just responding again. I love long reviews.**

**Sirflightypencil: Oh my goodness, thank you so much for reading. You will find out what Halia said… eventually. **

**Fk306: I wish we could say more but if we did it would result with spoilers. **

**Sirflightypencil: And you don't want that, do you?**

**Fk306: Thanks for reading! As always reviews are always welcome!**


	21. Unseen

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia…

Random Halia Fact 2: When she was first created she was short tempered zombie named Dancing Corpse whose head was constantly on fire and suffered from amnesia. In the five years it took for us to show her she transformers into a living girl with almost red hair who had an affinity for fire. She has kept her short temper and she became several inches shorter and she no longer has amnesia.

Random Aleron Fact 2: When he was first created, he was also a zombie that had died during a car accident and had to be stitched back together. He had angel wings with one being crippled and had a love of zippers; his name was originally Bloody Angel. Five years later, he is now alive; the stitches are gone, as are the zippers and the wings but his fear of heights and his attitude toward life remains.

Random Dysis Fact 2: When she was first created, she was a murder victim whom, when she died, became a nightmare personified and was responsible for Halia's death. Her name, at the time was Beautiful Nightmare and she was missing her left eye that was concealed by her hair. In the course of five years, she is now living and has both eyes, her black hair still covers her left eye and she became Halia's best friend instead of her murderer.

* * *

><p>Unseen<p>

**…Is this one of the possibilities of what may happen from now on? Am I glimpsing an event that might take place, after all? No, I can't just worry about it; I have to do something. Maybe if I let Prussia know what happened –(1)**

_ Germany had turned to see Halia lagging behind; when he attempted to turn around he tripped over a rock as Japan turned to see what was holding them up._

"_Shit—!" Germany yelped as he struggled to get back up._

_ "Germany!" Halia shouted turning around to face the creature, she pulled her elbow back before thrusting her fist into the air as a firewall appeared before Germany separating him and Japan from Halia and the creature leaving Halia to face the creature alone. Quickly she removed her backpack and thrust it over the wall of fire making Germany look up and witness the illuminated cave when the backpack landed beside him._

_ "Haria-chan! Prussia! Wait! Germany tripped over a rock and Haria-chan has created a barrier!" Japan shouted just as Prussia reached the door._

_ "West! Halia!" Prussia shouted turning to head back to the two._

_ "Germany, get up and go! I will buy us some time!" Halia shouted as she turned to face the monster._

_ "Shit! My foot got caught in a vine—" Germany said as he struggled to get up._

_ "What the hell? Why can't things ever go right for us?" Prussia shouted as he ran toward them. "Just when we were finally going to get out!"_

_ "Prussia! No! Just run!" Germany shouted as Prussia reached Germany and paused seeing the fire wall._

_ "Everyone else died! We're the only ones who are still alive! You four go back! It's just too much! Halia! Remove this thing!" Prussia shouted taking a step toward the firewall._

_ "No, you guys go! I will hold it off… Dysis and Aleron are dead! America is dead! Everyone is dead! But you guys still have each other!" Halia yelled as she glared at the creature._

_ "Aaaah!" Prussia yelled bringing up his arms to cover his head as he ran through the fire wall surprising Halia when he emerged covered in burns._

_ "…" Halia gaped at him._

_ "Out of curiosity… How do you react to fire?" Prussia asked casually as he smothered the flames on his clothing._

_ "..." Halia continued to stared blankly at him._

_ "Guess I will figure it out!" Prussia declared as he grabbed her by the arm and through her over his shoulder toward the fire wall where she landed roughly on top of her backpack unharmed by the fire. _

_ "Prussia!" She shouted as she got up and went to go back to his side only to have Japan appear behind her and wrap his arms around her._

_ "You four go back! It's just too much!" Prussia shouted as he ran toward the creature unleashing a powerful attack._

_**Lost Prussia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>If I call him to a halt, the others will lose their lives, too… Whether we are countries or people… it has no relevance in this place. I can't forget that. I… I feel so helpless! If I… If I did something even earlier—<strong>

**…I can't let Germany fall over in the first place. I can't allow Halia to use her firewall… I have to do something before that can happen. If I do that, I'm sure it'll be all right!**

_They were by the exit with the creature blocking them off. Italy, Prussia and Japan stood around the corner as Germany and Halia stood before the creature. Japan eyed Halia and noticed that she was unusually calm and unshaken as she stared at the creature with determination._

**Here! If I do something right here—**

_Japan ran forward and past Halia as he slashed at the creature causing it to stumble backwards. Japan jumped back as he held his katana ready to attack again._

**This is the best case scenario so far! **

_"Japan!" Halia shouted as she quickly dashed in front of him throwing her arms wide as the creature retaliated aiming at Japan and instead clawing at Halia throwing her back toward Japan knocking him over to the wall behind them._

_ "Ugh!" Japan muttered blinking when he felt a wet substance on his katana. Glancing down, he stared in horror as he followed the hilt of his katana up toward the center of Halia's backpack, where the red wet substance was coming from. He found himself hoping that she had a red liquid of some sort in her backpack as he continued to follow the path of his blade which came out beneath her left breast he could see the rest of his blood coated katana. He quickly looked up at her noticing she hadn't made a sound to see her empty stare as blood dripped from her lips._

_ "Japan, Halia!" Germany shouted turning toward them and freezing when he notices the condition Halia was in. "Halia…"_

**Halia… no, it's no good… Besides, the more memories I get, the stronger the enemy becomes… Any more of this and—**

_"I knew it… Japan… Germany… Prussia… Halia... I'm sorry. Looks like we couldn't make it again… Halia told me it would be stronger than in the beginning, if I had just listened to her and Dysis… I'm sorry… I can't do this alone…" Italy muttered guiltily._

_ "I…Italy?" Prussia asked uncertain._

_ "Come on! Just run—" Germany began as Japan got up carrying Halia's cold body, determined not to leave her behind as he prepared to run._

_ "I'm sorry. I made a mistake yet again." Italy sighed._

_ "You idiot!" Germany shouted as he ran to Italy's side as the creature attacked Italy._

_ "West! Ita—" Prussia shouted in surprise._

_**Lost Halia, Italy and Germany.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I would still lose my friends in this case…When I tried to do something, I ended up killing Halia…What can I do? We might as well not come here at all… But if we do that, I'm sure <strong>_**you**_** are going to show me yet another future, isn't that right? You'll only tell me about the worst ends in which no matter what choice I make, I'll end up losing someone! What can I do? What's the best thing I can do?**

"Are you alright?" England asked everyone. Japan glanced around and spotted Halia sitting where she was at blankly looking at the table with a heavy sigh. Japan found it odd that she wasn't questioning everyone well being or comforting America who was glancing at England as though seeing him in a new light.

"… Yes…" Japan said continuing to watch Halia. Halia looked up from the table making eye contact with Japan and surprising him when he saw her eyes water before turning to face away from him burying her head in her arms on the table.

'Japan died because I didn't listen to him…' Halia thought unable to face his accusing stare. 'No, he isn't staring at me accusingly; I'm just being overly sensitive because of what I saw… I wonder what he saw that is making him stare at me in that way…'

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be… Um, so, which one is real, again?" America asked scratching the back of his head while giving a weak laugh.

"Try to sort it out while we go back. If you still can't figure it out, ask Germany. He isn't being affected for some reason." England told him.

"Right…" America muttered before showing two fingers. "By the way, England, you look unfocused. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Huh? Two fingers, obviously. We don't have time for this nonsense." England told him with a frown not noticing how Halia looked up and stared at America wide eyed with a look of understanding.

'How did I not notice this foreshadowing?' Halia wondered.

'The possibilities are too many. It's too much for me to deal with… I feel like my head is going to explode. What can I do now? I can't do this alone…' Japan thought as he glanced at Halia. 'She died in two of the three memories… and she almost died in the one she didn't die in.'

"Haria-chan?" Japan turned to her as America and England exited.

"Yes… Japan?" Halia gave another sigh as she turned toward him but kept her eyes to the floor.

"I need you to promise me something." Japan told her walking up to her.

"Oh?" Halia muttered.

"You won't choose someone erse's rife over your own…" Japan told her grabbing her chin and making her look at him. He used his other hand to wipe away her tears.

"I refuse to promise something I'm unable to keep." Halia told him closing her eyes so she wouldn't look at him.

"Then promise you won't use your firewarr to separate yourserf from everyone so you can fight that creature on your own." He told her.

"What?" she opened her eyes eyeing him confused.

"Promise." Was his only response.

"I… I suppose I can promise that." she said after hesitating for a moment. 'Using the firewall to separate myself from everyone? Why would I do that?'

"Thank you… are you arright?" he asked her.

"… Ah… um…" Halia suddenly noticed how close Japan had gotten to her and how intently he was staring at her with his hand firmly keeping her chin up.

"Don't…um… worry about it! We shouldn't keep the others waiting, they will start to worry!" Halia declared giving a nervous laugh as she backed away she tucked a stray hair behind her ear before blinking. 'What happened to my pony tail?' she grabbed her extra scrunchy from her backpack and fixed her hair back to a ponytail as she walked out of the room right before she gave Japan one last glance.

"Are you… coming?" Halia asked twirling her new ponytail around her finger before tugging at it hard nervously. Before letting go with a blush realizing that it may be interpreted as flirting.

"Ah, yes, of course…" Japan said as he followed her confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) A lot of you are asking and I suppose I didn't make it very clear, but the one seeing these is Japan. Seeing episode 7 part 3 of 5 would let you know this which is why I didn't specify who it was. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: So, exams are over with. I hope I passed. Oh well, I actually had Halia's death in this chapter planned since before I even started this fanfiction. I didn't want Steve to be the only one doing the killing, there had to of been some accidents along the way.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: I love the bloody memories and I want more! **

**Fk306: I'm sure there will be or might. I dunno.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi: O.O the scene at the end of the chapter. . . oh my god. I can't wait to see how England (or was it Japan?) reacts to seeing it! Oh man. . .<br>*coughs* Ah, America. Believing your own stereotypes. I applaud you, Halia (and Dysis and Aleron) for being my good fellow Americans~!  
>Sirflightypencil - ah, it's a girl, actually _ but I'm glad I was close to right~!<br>England - sure, you weren't jealous. *teasing* Don't worry, it doesn't matter the motive, because France is a perverted frog.  
>Okay, as far as pairings, I have to say that now my favorites are HaliaXJapan and HaliaXEngland. Halia and America would be a little crackish, and I can't think of any others right now for some reason.. .<br>Grrr. . . China doesn't have ANYTHING to do in HetaOni! It's kind of annoying that he gets NOTHING to do. . . _ Don't you agree, China?  
>Well, great work~! I can't wait for the next chapter, like always~! Have a good day~!<strong>_

**Fk306: I think this chapter answers who it was that was viewing the memories. **

**China: I need more screen time, aru…**

**Fk306: if it helps any, I suspect that the creator of Hetaoni might have had something planned for you but didn't get around to it…**

**China: It helps a little.**

**Halia: Chin up, China! Fk306 has given you more screen time here than you got in Hetaoni! Plus, you're taking such great care of me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pollo lover: I can't log into my fanfiction account but this story is on my alerts and I've favorited your story and you as well. :D I love this story since Hetaoni is so awesome as Hetalia! Hehe please update when you can though I love it and if you drop it ill become sad :(.<br>(**__**）╯**__**︵**__**- Random Manga Lover!**_

**Fk306: I hope you used the same name as your account then, or what you signed at the bottom, otherwise the prize will have to go to reviewer 101… unless you can prove to me who you are, you said you favorited my story and got me under alerts? **

**Sirflightypencil: I hope you can prove who you are… I need proof or second place really does get a prize and we can't have that happening.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CloudEnvyKunoichi:Awww so close to being the 100th reviewer . lol I started reading this chapter with 99 reviews, and then I hit review and there were already 100 T^T but! I'm 101! lol if that has any value? anyway! Love the random facts at the begining~! lol I'm kinda like Aleron in that way, but I don't mind the beeping, I just try to make the timer hit 0 and open the door before it beeps xD I treat it like a game haha, and accounting! I'm taking accounting right now~ ... it's ... ok I guess it's not that hard, but it's a long process 3 And going back to the funfacts I'm kinda like Halia bc I like to sing and dance, but I usually only sing loudly and dance when I'm home alone. But I'll sing normally in my car or quietly to myself in public~ now that I've taken up most of this review with ranting, onto matters that concern the chapter~! ^^ lol "I have magic?" me: "Your a wizard Halia." hmmmm for Halia though it would be: "Your a witch Halia." Unless of course Halia is secretly a man... but I highly doubt that... Just thought of an omake where Halia revealed she was a man lol... awkward turtle~  
>lol my thoughts on this: "Dude, what did you do? Halia looks out of breath!" America stared at the two confused.<br>France barges in: Ohonhonhon~  
>And helz yes! England is calling him Steve now! ... damn I hate Steve 3 my friends are worried about horror movie monsters and I'm worried about a freakishly large headed alien that murders nations that are my favorite characters in an anime... yupp sounds about right ^^"<br>Wow this review is already over 1000 characters long... I do make long reviews ^^'  
>Wait! I want to know who that was that saw that! I think it was Japan, but now that Halia is in the group I could have been her... UPDATE I WANT TO KNOWWWWWWWW XD<strong>_

**Fk306: Well, if Pollo lover doesn't want it or can't prove he or she is said person then the prize will go to you.**

**Halia: I prefer the term wizard, it sounds more badass and I hate when people try to listen to me sing.**

**Aleron: Halia as a man? May I never see that day…**

**Halia: I wonder how tall I would be as a male…**

**Dysis: What would be the first thing you do?**

**Halia: Take a shower…**

**America: I don't get it, why would France barge in laughing?**

**France: It's because –this part is censored- Hey!**

**Fk306: Sorry, this is rated T not M…**

**Sirflightypencil: If Halia is a man I will remove her from this story because I will not tolerate liars. She filed the application saying she is female.**

**Fk306: Don't I get a say in that? I am the authoress…**

**Sirflightypencil: No. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan<strong>__**: Aw, Halia died. AND she has magic like England, didn't see that one coming. Awesomeness. The ten flags I painted, from my left pinkie to my right pinkie respectively, I painted Spain, Prussia, Japan, Germany. Italy, Russia, United Kingdom (the most freaking hardest one of them all! D: :D), Canada, America and France. I need to repaint a few of them but it's still amazing. I also got a home-made Nyan Cat scarf for my birthday! It's a little early but I'm so happy! Anyway, I look forward to the next chapter!  
>~Neeky-chan<strong>_

**Fk306: Kehehehe she died more than once. The last memory had been planned from the very beginning but Sirflightypencil didn't know until just before I wrote this chapter. He seemed rather pleased at the idea of Halia dying because of Japan… **

**Halia: You were happy about it too. It's probably because of all the Halipan we've been getting…**

**Fk306: Nope, this was before we started getting all those reviews.**

**Halia: …**

**Fk306: Pretty cool painting your fingernails. I would figure America would be the hardest what with the 50 stars, and 13 stripes but I can see how the United Kingdom would be difficult. Nyan cat! So cute!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation<strong>__**:**__** T_T I wasn't the 100th... And hugh, Google translation ? Be careful with it, there is a lot of misunderstanding when you use it. It isn't unusual for me to have to look the English sentence in order to understand what it meant. If I can say, maybe you can use wordreference, I just love this website. You won't be able to translate sentences but there is a lot of expression and good explanations about the words. It's what I use when I don't understand something in English.  
>Next, I understand about your 'harem problem' I don't think it sounds good either and I don't care if you pair her up with someone or not I just like how the things are with 'scenes' about different pairing without being serious.<br>About others pairing question, It could work with Dysis too. I don't mind yaoi or romance, I was just curious if the only one you'll try to pair with someone would be Halia. And pairing Aleron with a chair ? You mean the one they couldn't move ? :-P  
>And for the 'French lesson' you're welcome, I'm happy I could help, I'm not surprised you were going to use this words after all there is a lot of things in English that you can't directly translate and vice versa : you can use 'it' when you speak about a thing but in french we don't have a word like that so the things are sometimes feminine sometimes masculine : chair is f, armchair is masculine... Why ? Dunno, there is also 'you', in french if you are respectful or you speak to more than one person it's 'vous', if it's a friend it's 'tu'... Well I think I got carried away, sorry U_U.<br>Back to the story, I liked this chapter ! I wonder when they will understand that Halia can 'take' the wounds of the others... Will you make Japan try again like in HetaOni ? (Yep, already saw it even the last episode) well, I guess I can only wait.  
>If you want some specific sentences in french I'd be happy to help ! See you~ !<strong>_

**Fk306: Don't worry I know not to trust google translation one hundred percent, I use it all the time to translate English to Spanish for my parents who don't speak English, so I know it makes some mistakes but it gets it good enough that I get an idea of what it's trying to say. I will have to try word reference though. Would that be . com? Oh and while Halia may be all over the place when it comes to possible pairings; I do have an idea of who Dysis ends up with if she ends up with anyone at all. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh<strong>__**:**__** Last time I watched it, I wanted to hug them.  
>To be honest, I'd go for Arra. It's the only one I've seen used as a name.<br>...I get something?**_

**Halia: I would accept a hug, I love hugs!**

**Sirflightypencil: You get the knowledge that Arra is not correct.**

**Fk306: Really, that's it? **

**Sirflightypencil: Nah, you also get these wonderful prizes?**

**Fk306: And what are those?**

**Sirflightypencil: You get a sketch of your favorite scene of the fanfiction.**

**Fk306: Oooh, nice, Sirflightypencil is an awesome artist!**


	22. Veil

**Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetaoni. She never has and never will.**

Random Halia Fact 3: Halia is the type of person that likes to stuff her backpack with things she thinks she might need. She would be considered crazy prepared if she could just remember what she had in her backpack when she needs it most. She only ever remembers the most recent things she had placed in her backpack… It's safe to say she has forgotten she has pepper spray.

Random Dysis Fact 3: Dysis is incredibly shy; when she first met Halia she did everything she could to avoid her, but Halia, being who she is, eventually wormed her way into Dysis' heart. Thus becoming her best friend almost sister.

Random Aleron Fact 3: Aleron, on the other hand, was an instant friendship when, one day, Halia approached him while he was doing a sketch and complimented his skill as she watched over his shoulder. Dysis followed soon after and the three became inseparable.

* * *

><p><strong>Veil<strong>

"Halia!" Kumajirou said happily as Halia entered the cell room.

"Kuma!" Halia gave a happy smile as she got down on her knees and opened her arms to allow him to jump into them. "So, who do I have to thank to receive this type of greeting?"

"America and England came in looking shaken… I figured you would be shaken too so I decided you needed a hug." Kumajirou told her as he buried his face in her neck. Halia tightened her grip and got back to her feet and walked up to Canada who gave her a kind smile as Japan entered the room.

"You are absolutely right. I did need a hug. Thank you, Kuma." Halia murmured as she made eye contact with Aleron and waited for him to nod before moving her eyes to make eye contact with Dysis whom also gave a nod. Behind her, Italy was greeting Japan relieved as England and America stood on either side of the door as Japan explained the situation. Prussia watched silently taking in everything that was happening around him calmly.

"Oh, you found an exit?" Russia asked.

"Yeah! We can finally escape! Come on, let's get out of here." England said eager to escape.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Italy asked noticing some of the nations hesitate.

"We already have an exit secured! I want to explore a little! All I've seen was the basement; I want to go upstairs, too!" America complained. Halia turned away from Canada to glance at her nation.

'He has a plan…' Halia thought giving him a curious look.

"Why would you want that, you have seen Steve yourself! Aren't you worried he may attack?" Aleron questioned his nation not understanding why anyone would willingly stay after everything.

"Germany, you go ahead with the others. When America is like this, nothing can stop him." Canada said quietly giving Halia a curious look when he noticed her eyeing Aleron.

"Well, we have to make sure that that rope isn't rotten. We'll go ahead and see if there isn't any problem." Germany reasoned.

"I'm splitting up for a while! I found some Chinese medicine that I wanted; I'll go get it!" China declared. Halia gave Kumajirou one last hug before returning him to Canada giving both a grateful smile.

"Japan! Stay back; I want to have a word with you. The others can wait in the other room." Prussia suddenly spoke up startling Japan.

"Very werr." Japan agreed confused. Everybody except those two left the room with Halia, Aleron and Dysis taking up the rear.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk about, Halia?" Aleron asked once the nations went their own way. "I want to leave."<p>

"We won't be escaping any time soon. Steve will be waiting for us by the rope ladder…" Halia stated rubbing her right arm.

"So?" Aleron asked. "We can just fight him and get out."

"He burned the rope." Halia deadpanned.

"Oh…" Aleron sighed.

"Halia? How do you know this?" Dysis asked.

"I saw it on YouTube. It was video game format. I'm not a hundred percent sure about when what happens but this is one thing I do remember, it was important to the plot… I think." Halia told her best friend.

"I see. So what do you suggest we do?" Dysis asked looking unsurprised.

"Well, you notice some nations went down to the cave and some went the other way?" Halia said glad that Dysis wasn't questioning her.

"Yes, what about it?" Aleron asked.

"Well, the nations that decided to stay longer are currently making a plan on how to deal with Steve. I'm going to go down in the cave, but you guys, would you rather fight Steve or would you rather plan with the others on a way to defeat Steve when he attacks again?" Halia told them.

"…I think I'm gonna go with the planning, at least I will have an idea of what to do." Aleron decided. "Are you sure you want to go in the cave?"

"I need to make sure this is the correct time…" Halia said. "Besides, if this is the correct time then I am already aware of the plan."

"Do your best, Halia!" Dysis said giving Halia a hug before walking down the hallway toward America and the others.

"Don't you dare die; otherwise I will bring you back to life and beat you up!" Aleron told her as he gave her a hug and went to follow Dysis. Halia gave a smile as she scratched her right arm, failing to notice that it was beginning to bleed, and went toward Germany and the others glancing back to the room where Prussia and Japan were still at.

* * *

><p>"So, what's eating you?" Prussia asked crossing his arms.<p>

"What do you mean?" Japan asked trying to look innocent.

"I haven't been through it yet, but… you see things, don't you? When we break the clocks. C'mon, spit it out." Prussia told him.

"…I'm sorry. I was trying not to show it." Japan admitted with a sigh.

"You can tell me the details later. Just tell me the most important things now." Prussia told him.

"…I'm… not sure what it means, but… from now on… if I make a choice, I'rr rose someone, and if I forrow a different path to save them, I'rr rose someone erse… "Japan told him thinking about the memories.

"…" Prussia remained silent giving Japan time to bring his thoughts together.

"I tried severar options, but it was no use… The more I tried, the stronger the Thing became. I can't do this arone any more—" Japan closed his eyes remembering the deaths he witnessed.

"You can't defeat it on your own? Then how did you do it until now?" Prussia asked blinking.

"When it was necessary to fight… I defeated it with Itary and Germany… and with you, Areron-san and Haria-chan. I arso fought arongside Russia and China…" Japan began.

"Huh! Why did you stop there?" Prussia asked.

"I…I'm sorry." Japan said surprised.

"You tried several options, right? But did you talk to anyone about it before you tried them?" Prussia asked. "Do you really think you can come up with a solution all on your own when this fight involves so many people?" Prussia told him.

"Oh…" Japan responded looking down.

"You should have said something before! But I'm glad you told me! Kesese! Now no one will have to die!" Prussia said cheerfully as he turned around and began to walk out the room.

"What? Wait a m—Prussia!" Japan exclaimed confused.

"What? I'm sleepy! I spent all night keeping watch. C'mon, let's go!" Prussia told him.

"Risten! If—If we go to that prace, Germany and Haria-chan wirr—Ah, I mean, you wourd be risking your own rife, too… and even Itary—" Japan started unable to figure out where to begin.

"State your opinion precisely and concisely. You think too much. That's why you're forgetting something very simple!" Prussia advised him.

"Something very simpre…" Japan wondered.

"First you remembered one thing! When you're that worried about stuff, you should _tell _people. You have to let us work together and give yourself some breathing space. I'll give you points if you remember one more thing." Prussia said right before exiting the room leaving Japan alone.

"Since I've grimpsed so many possibirities… I'm sure the Thing has got stronger." Japan said softly. "…With an enemy that grows progressivery stronger… What can I possibry do…?"

* * *

><p>"Aah, we can finally escape! At long last…" Prussia said sounding uncertain when Japan entered the cave.<p>

"Uh-huh…" Halia said beside Germany sounding nervous as she clutched Germany's sleeve giving a shudder in the darkness.

"Yeah. I just wish the others had come, too…" Italy said uneasily.

"You're too slow. I'll just go ahead." Germany said as he began to walk forcing Halia to match his pace as she clung onto him.

"Oh! Germa—" Japan began before pausing. 'There's no time left. I can't call out to them, nor can I physically stop them. I'm sure our enemy is stronger, too… Hm? Wait a minute. Our enemy is definitely stronger. Whenever I glimpsed a memory, its strength and speed had increased greatly. But it wasn't… just the enemy…'

"Aaargh!" they heard Germany yell.

"Germany! Halia!" Italy shouted as he ran toward them.

"What happened? Did you fall over?" Prussia asked shocked.

"Ret's go." Japan said calmly as Prussia ran toward them. 'Maybe what Prussia was trying to say is that—" Japan stopped his train of thought as he removed his katana from its sheath.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's Torture Level went up.<strong>

**Italy learned a new skill.**

**Prussia learned a new skill.**

**Japan learned a new skill.**

**Japan**

**Skill**

**[String] This isn't the end of the line**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**Skill**

**[Pescatore] Restores the HP of the whole party.**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**Skill**

**[Torture Lv. 30] I'll show no mercy even if you beg on your knees.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**Skill**

**[If You Want To Die, Step Forward!] Meaning, I'll make you glad to be alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halia<strong>

**Skill**

**[Firewall] A real wall of fire, not antivirus for a computer.**

Japan, calmly, began to walk at a fast pace toward everyone else to reveal the familiar scene.

"…There it is." Japan remarked.

"J-Japan! Run, quickly!" Germany shouted.

"…Let's go, quickly! I'm worried about the others!" Italy shouted.

"Hahah! I see now. This is what he meant…" Prussia couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on! Just run—" Germany shouted.

"All together! That's it! If we run, we can still make it! Germany, help out Halia, she has a hard time in the darkness!" Italy shouted.

"Y… yes." Germany agreed.

"What? I can run just fine, thank you very much!" Halia shouted not wanting to weigh Germany down.

'Our enemy may be tough, but I'm still faster. I can't do this alone. However…' Japan thought as Germany, ignoring Halia's protest, removed her backpack from her person and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes leaving her backpack on the ground as they made a run for it.

"My backpack!" Halia despaired.

"I'll buy you a new one!" Germany declared.

"Japan!" Prussia shouted when he noticed Japan hadn't moved.

'Now!' Japan shouted as he turned to run after them quickly passing Germany and Halia whom had stopped struggling to make things easier on Germany. Just as Italy was about to reach the door, Germany tripped causing Halia to slam her head hard against the ground leaving her in a daze.

"Prussia! Wait! Germany tripped over a rock!" Japan shouted before they could open the door.

"West!" Prussia shouted turning around.

"Shit! Why here of all places—Halia?" Germany asked when he noticed Halia hadn't made a sound or movement.

"…" Halia slowly opened her eyes before closing them falling into an unconscious state.

"Shit!" Germany tugged at his leg trying to free it as he attempted to get closer to Halia who was a few steps away. "…Go! I can't get this vine off!" He grabbed Halia by the leg and dragged her closer to him placing his body over hers in a feeble attempt to protect her.

"…! Germany! Halia!" Italy shouted desperately as Prussia ran toward them.

"Japan! Have you got your answer yet?" Prussia asked.

"…" Japan was unable to respond as Prussia jumped over Germany attacking the creature making it back off a few steps.

"Prussia! Why?" Germany said horrified that his brother may lose his life.

"Hey, West! Is this really the time to be having some fun with Halia, she's cute and you got my approval and all but this isn't really the time!" Prussia told him.

"She's unconscious!" Germany yelled indignant.

"I didn't think you liked that type of thing… It's okay, bro, I won't judge." Prussia commented holding back a laugh as he kept an eye on the creature

"… I'm sorry. Are you okay, Germany? How is Halia?" Italy said running up to them and cutting off Germany from responding angrily.

"Italy…" Germany said shocked that Italy hadn't run away. With a grunt he got back on his feet and stood in front of Halia.

'Ahh, I see. My mistake was to try to solve everything on my own. And the reason why we kept being defeated was my narrow-mindedness; I didn't observe anyone but the enemy.' Japan thought as he ran to stand beside Prussia.

"This is my answer! The enemy is stronger, but so are we. If we arr join forces, we can defeat it!" Japan declared.

"Heh. Well done!" Prussia praised.

"You idiots! Why did you come back?" Germany demanded.

"You want to know why I came back? Because—! I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't help my little brother!" Prussia declared as the creature attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: If Halia had been awake she would have gone from wanting to hurt Prussia for implying what he did and then thinking that he is the most awesome person for that last thing he said.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Japan finally learns the power of friendship, it's an ability that came with his new skill and it's about time! Viewers I will let you in on a secret. It is all Kumajirou, he is the mastermind behind all of this, he is the reason the nations are dying, he is the reason that the galactic republic fell, he is the reason Aang died, he is the reason Batman's parents are dead, he is the reason Harry's parents are gone!**

**Fk306: So many reasons…**

**Sirflightypencil: Don't interrupt me! He is the reason Aleron is fabulous!**

**Fk306: Are you done?**

**Sirflightypencil: Yeah, I'm good. No one knows what nation he comes from.**

**Fk306: Canada?**

**Sirflightypencil: I'm sorry, who?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva: I <strong>__**dont understand the zombie stuff!**_

**Fk306: Haha, that's just the original design of the characters, they were originally intended for a personal project that has yet to be finished. We tend to think of ways they can fit into different books or cartoons or anime or movies. For example, Halia.**

**Halia: Of course…**

**Fk306: Ahem, don't interrupt. As I was saying, Halia would be a fire bender in Avatar the Last Air Bender. She would be a Gryffindor from Harry Potter. Her Pokémon would consist of Vulpix, Growlithe and Torchic.**

**Sirflightypencil: Yea, Halia, Aleron and Dysis were created for our own project. Didn't think they would be in the Hetalia world at all.**

**Fk306: We didn't even know Hetalia existed at the time.**

**Sirflightypencil: True that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random Manga lover: Haha please give it to reviewer 101 I didn't want the prize and I thought I was reviewer 99 w I didn't want to join the contest so please do give it to the next person please. If that's okay with you that is and the person who is reviewer 101. Hehe I just wanted to review since I never do. I just wanted to say something... I don't like contests but giving away I prize I got is okay with me. And again I can't log in to my account! Haha its nice to know that aleron ( I don't really know if ibspelt his name right... sorry!) And Halia were zombies :D. Sorry for this long reply and I hope that you read this and know that I didn't use my real account. Derp on my part sorry. Goodbye I love your story<strong>_

**Fk306: Alrighty then, I will let reviewer 101 that he/she gets the prize, thanks for responding.**

**Sirflightypencil: How kind of you to give you're prize away. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan<strong>__**:**__**As much as I would have loved to make that many stars and stripes, there was absolutely no way I could have made them all. I see now the interesting ways that Halia died. I like the sword one and the firewall. It was pretty. Cool. :3 Now it's time for me to invade the computer! (Yeah, most of these reviews are done on my phone -_-) I look forward to the next chapter! :D**_

**Fk306: Yeah, I can see how one could cheat with the American Flag and the sword death was my favorite.**

**Halia: Horrible people. I dislike you for enjoying my death…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi<strong>__**:**__** Ah, yeah, it does. Short chapter, but dramatic. I have to say that I could now be put into the class of Halipan fans (that rhymes). I am seriously loving the pairing right now, and becoming way more fond of Japan just through this story. :D  
>China: Yeah, they probably did. . . I hope they're still alive after the earthquake last year. But yay for Fk306 for giving you more screen time! GO CHINA! :D And if that doesn't cheer you up, I'll give you a hug! (Or a cheetah stuffy - I've got like five of them _)<br>Halia: Um. . . please don't die too much. . . you've died in just about every scenario for the past few chapters. . . And is it just me, or has Japan not died in ANY of the scenarios? I don't remember a darn thing about HetaOni, so. . . ?  
>America &amp; England: PLOTBUNNY! RUN IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU! (England should get this because it is a slight Monty Python reference XD)<br>Great work, and I'm looking forward to the next chapter! The plot is developing more and more!  
>PS - I really liked the random HA/D facts at the very beginning. They were interesting!**_

**Fk306: You can blame the shortness on the fact that the episode was 4 minutes long.**

**China: Yes, Fk306 giving me more screen time makes me very happy, aru! And hugs are always welcome!**

**Halia: I don't want to die at all! Stupid Fk306 and everybody that encourages her.**

**Fk306: You are the one that wants to protect everybody at the expense of your own life! Also it's my theory is that nobody can see themselves die in a memory. Monty Python, I love his work! And glad you like the random fact, they are just that, random, even I can't predict what will be in them until I start typing the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation:<strong>__**Yay, another chapter ! A death which isn't directly caused by Steve... I didn't saw it coming but it's great ! I wonder if Halia saw the same scene than Japan... Well, I supose she will try to see what will hapen after the story stoped. I think I found the major problem of your story : We must wait to see the next chapter :-P And you've got someone in mind for Dysis ? I wonder who it is. At last : yep, it is wordreference. com**_

**Fk306: Yeah, it's my own opinion that some accidents could have occurred throughout the past. When I mentioned it to Sirflightypencil he fell in love with the idea of Japan indirectly killing Halia.**

**Sirflightypencil: I love Halia's death scene, I think she should die more often.**

**Halia: What is it with people and taking joy in the ways I can die? Unfortunately, I didn't see the same things as Japan, unlike Japan; I can only see events we already went through where we made a different choice but I did attempt what you suggested, all that happened was I got out of the daze faster than everyone else. **

**Aleron: Huh, sucks for those people that tend to skip the review responses that aren't related to them in any way whatsoever…**

**Fk306: Well I felt it was safe to reveal that considering I don't think I will mention it in the chapters...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CloudEnvyKunoichi<strong>__**: Yay! Bloody chapter! ... I sound morbid now... great -_-' well I do randomly like epic scenes with twists and blood, especially since you are a great writer! (Not pointless blood though!) -Ah! I gotta go! Sorry I couldn't leave a better review! Until next time!**_

**Fk306: Glad you enjoyed it; also I would like to inform you that reviewer 100 does not want his or her prize. So being reviewer 101, makes you the runner up and you will receive a oneshot written by Sirflightypencil (I'm busy writing a different one shot for a winner of a different chapter that was won in February… )**

**Halia: No HaliaxJapan, Fk306 is already working on that for someone else and things would get boring fast if people keep requesting that type of one shot. **

**Sirflightypencil: Yay, you win! I will advocate writing a bloody one shot.**


	23. Witness

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni.

Witness

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

**870 HP**

**739 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**1006 HP**

**942 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany <strong>

**791 HP**

**550 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**778 HP**

**801 SP**

Giving Halia a worried glance, Italy started off the battle by performing the spell Peperoncino to slow down the creature.

"DIE!" the creature rasped out as a purple light engulfed the four causing 399 damage to Japan, 443 damage to Italy, 397 damage to Germany and 393 damage to Prussia. Japan retaliated by slicing at the creature six times, each time bring up a Japanese symbol as he attempted to cut the creature into strings causing the creature 419 damage.

"If you want to die, step forward!" Prussia shouted aiming his sword at the creature as lightning bolts sprang out of it attacking the creature causing an explosion to appear around it causing 555 damage when the smoke cleared. Italy began to hum as musical notes appeared around the four healing Japan by 340, Italy by 345, Germany by 347 and Prussia by 355. Japan wasted no time in performing his Dismissal attack causing the creature 505 damage. Once Japan returned to his spot, Germany lashed out his whip causing 1,049 damage to the creature. Giving a growl the creature ran at Prussia and clawed at him doing 122 damage. Italy quickly cast Vongole on Germany surrounding him in a purple light.

"If you want to die, step forward!" Prussia shouted once more aiming his sword at the creature creating a similar effect from before causing 557 damage to the creature. Hesitating for a moment, Italy took a beer out and handed it to Germany to drink replenishing his thirst and SP. Japan glancing down at the stats quickly allowed himself to drink a beer to restore his own SP right before the creature attacked Germany causing 196 damage to him. After a moment Italy cast Vongole on Prussia. Prussia glanced at his options and realized he had only 1 SP left so he took out a beer and regained his entire SP. With a frown, Japan sliced continuously at the creature as Japanese symbols appeared with each slice. Italy glanced at his friends before performing a Vongole on Japan.

"If you want to die, step forward!" Prussia shouted causing 538 damage to the creature. Japan jumped forward performing his Dismissal causing the creature 690 damage right before Germany performed his torture effectively defeating the creature.

**80 EXP 860 G**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

**811 HP**

**19 SP**

**[Vongole]**

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**908 HP**

**112 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**545 HP**

**50 SP**

**[Vongole]**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**618 HP**

**401 SP**

**[Vongole]**

'Yes! It recoiled a little!' Japan thought relieved.

"Let's just get out of here! We can't physically defeat it!" Prussia anxiously said.

"Italy? You look pale. Are you all right?" Germany asked concerned.

"Eheheh. I'm fine. C'mon, grab Halia and let's go back." Italy waved off the concern.

'Thank God! I can't feel completely relieved, but this is still something!' Japan thought as Germany quickly went over to Halia and picked her up bridal style.

"Oh, you're back. What's the matter?" Russia asked glancing at Halia with a small frown once they ran into him.

"We can't use that exit! It's been burnt out! We have to run, NOW!" Japan told him.

"I see. Good thing you found me. Let's hurry. The others should be back soon now." Russia told him with a reassuring smile. They walked a few more steps before running into France.

"Oh, so we can't use it anymore? Too bad. Let's just get away now." France pouted. They entered the other room and ran to the door across from them to find Aleron blocking their way.

"This door is locked for some reason… What the hell happened to Halia?" Aleron demanded once he noticed the state she was in.

"We'rr terr you rater! Ret's find some other door!" Japan told him as he walked past him.

"I'm holding you to that!" Aleron growled as he made to follow sticking close to Germany as he glanced worriedly at Halia. Japan quickly retraced his steps and shoved the chair aside to make way as he ran into China.

"Really? Let's hurry! I'll take a look at Halia once we are grouped again." China said noticing the droplets of blood on the floor. They continued on and explained the situation once they reached Canada who was on the other side of the door with Kumajirou.

"I-I see. That's too bad. Anyway, let's hurry." Canada said giving Halia a concerned look. They walked a little further to find Dysis.

"Oh!" Dysis exclaimed before ignoring everyone in favor of standing on Germany's other side.

"America and England are in the room behind this door." Canada informed them. Japan moved to the side allowing everyone to enter the room first as he kept an eye out for the creature.

* * *

><p>"Place Halia here, Germany." China ordered as he went to a corner. Germany nodded following him before gently placing Halia against the wall. As he backed away to give China some space he noticed Dysis staring at him palely.<p>

"What is it?" Germany asked glancing down to notice that he had a blood stain on his uniform.

"Halia is bleeding a lot from the arm…and she has a bleeding gash on the back of her head…" China muttered to himself.

"Germany was carrying her when he tripped. I think she got hurt on a jagged rock or something." Prussia explained as Japan explained the situation to everyone.

'The injury on her arm looks too neat to be from a rock…' China thought deciding against commenting out loud as he went to try to stop the bleeding.

"You can't be serious! Just when we thought we were finally going to get out…" England gave an irritated sigh as he stood beside Italy, catching China's attention.

"Lock the door!" China ordered.

"Oh!" Japan exclaimed before turning and locking the door.

"Wow. So, now we're all assembled in this tiny room." America commented standing by the door behind Italy.

'Thank God… Thank God! Oh, dear… For a moment there, I really feared we weren't going to make it.' Japan thought relieved that everyone was alive and Halia was getting checked on.

"Damn it! Even though we're all together here, our situation hasn't got any better! Now we're locked up in here and that fucking monster is after our asses!" Germany exclaimed making Dysis look up in surprise at his language. She frowned before kneeling down beside China to see if she could help in anything.

"West, don't be so pessimistic. What matters is that we're alive. Besides, with so many nations gone, maybe someone will come to rescue us." Prussia reasoned.

'… How odd. I… I feel as though I'm forgetting something important…' Japan frowned glancing around as he tried to figure out what he was forgetting.

"Besides, we still need to connect the time we spend here with the time in the outside world." China said getting up and walking to stand behind Germany having bandaged Halia's injuries.

"How is Halia?" Aleron asked.

"She should be fine… I did what I could but we don't have the proper supplies so this will have to do for now." China told him as Dysis stepped into view missing the long sleeves of her undershirt. Glancing at Halia they noticed that the sleeves had been used as bandages.

"Dysis…" Aleron blinked surprised knowing didn't like damaging her clothing.

"They would have gotten damaged eventually anyway… Besides it's for Halia!" Dysis explained sounding relieved.

"…We have to keep breaking the clocks." China finished telling everyone.

"Yeah, that's the best short-cut. Except we'll need our strength somehow…" Russia frowned in thought as he leaned against the wall behind Germany. "You'll probably agree with me, but… we're quite tired. Not from fighting the enemy, but running away all the time."

"Maybe escaping really is impossible… And now… we're probably going to get eaten one by one. That's what I would do, if I were the Thing!" Germany despaired.

"…It's a good thing Halia is unconscious…" Aleron muttered.

'That's right. Germany said that and Prussia got mad at him and Dysis worried over Halia… and then what?' Japan tried to remember.

"That's enough, West! We only lost one way out! There are still many other ways!" Prussia angrily shouted.

"Un…" Halia let out a groan as she shifted before going silent once more.

"Stop shouting, Halia probably has a headache…" Dysis said softly making everyone grow silent for a few moments. Kumajirou, who was laying at Canada's feet, got up and walked up to Halia resting his head on her lap.

'What is it? What am I forgetting? Remember, remember! If I don't—' Japan tried to remember desperately.

"… Prussia. I'm sorry. And thank you… for what you did earlier. This time, I intend to make it up to you for saving Halia and me. I'm sorry I was a burden." Germany said lowering his voice.

'I'll… regret again—' Japan thought.

"Germany. But, Germany, it's okay—' Italy began.

"No." Germany interrupted. "If I can't protect my allies when I have the chance, then my training was pointless. At the very least, I shouldn't be such a burden to you. I'm sorry to you, too. You've been fighting well, without running away, I really appreciate it."

"What? … Oh, um… Thanks… But you know, I think you can definitely get out now. You see, this is the first time that—" Italy began before hesitating.

"What's wrong, Italy?" France asked standing behind Japan.

"Please… Please, if you get out, just keep running. No matter what, don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry and make time—" Italy told them closing his eyes tightly as he clenched his hand tightly above his hear.

"Don't say that! All of us will make it out together, Italy!" Dysis told him. "You can't give up now! Not after everything!"

"Er… you both are shaking…" Canada commented beside Prussia as he glanced at Dysis and Italy.

'Time… After that line…oh!' Japan thought.

"Itary!" he shouted just as the creature entered through the door behind Italy. Halia jumped up startled as she woke up from his yell.

"Huh?" she exclaimed unable to think clearly with her throbbing headache and confusion.

"Wha—?" England exclaimed.

"Itary!" Japan shouted once more fearing he had remembered too late.

"…It was scary, but… but… it was fun." Italy gave a watery smile.

"Italy!" Germany shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Episode 7 is done with and episode 8 will be next chapter.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Halia, why are you so lazy? Why won't you wake up? A little chapter but we really can't do much about it, a small sample of what is to come.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheGreenEyedGreek: Okay, First of all I'd like to say that this is the most PRUSSIAN AWESOME story I've ever read! The plot is just AMAZING! It's just so well written and the story itself has so much interest that I really just get absorbed in it and feel like I'm Halia herself, being there and all. Also, you made me lose my breath when Japan held her chin and all those scenes with HaliPan. As you probably have already guessed I love HaliPan! Of course IggyxHalia is cute too but HaliPan is just so sweet and you've already made Japan look like he's MADLY in LOVE with her! As for Dysis and Aleron pairings... I just don't know... But, there are loads of characters they could be with, soooooo... By the way, if you're going to pair Aleron with someone please pair him with a girl. (For example: Belarus or Hungary...) Well, that's all for now! Please, keep giving us those beautiful chapters to read! See you!<strong>_

Fk306: Aw thanks, it's nice to know the story is Prussian awesome!

Prussia: Can't get more awesome than Prussian awesome!

Sirflightypencil: I still ship Aleron with the chair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation: So that's why... I was saying that because if I was at her place, I think that would be the first thing that I would try to do. And sorry Halia but your death was so epic that everyone had to speak about it, don't hate us for it 'qui aime bien châtie bien' after all... :-P<br>Well, the chapter was great I realy love Kumajirou and Canada, they're so cute ! I was surprised to see that Halia was uncouncious, she wont be able to use her Firewall like that or help the others for the plan...  
>I can't wait to see the part when everybody save Italy, and the part when they are in prison too. Well I can only wait now, See you<strong>_

Fk306: Yep, I had thought of that and made my decision on what would happen once she tried, but it never got into the storyline. I feel bad for making Halia die so much but her personality is the type where she would do anything for her friends.

Halia: Well, I suppose my death being epic is better than it being lame. What does that French stuff mean?

Fk306: Tough love? May be wrong I checked it on google translation… and yep, Halia won't be fighting, good thing you got a preview of firewall in the memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan: Aww, Halia fell unconscious. I would hit Prussia too! I don't actually have much to say in this one. I thought is was good and I'll have to wait for the next one! I look forward to it! XD<br>Neeky-chan**_

Fk306: Glad you enjoyed it. Sucks for Halia though.

Halia: As usual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva: Oh! Yah, i do that too with the people in my head!<strong>_

Fk306: Yeah, that didn't sound weird at all… haha but then Halia used to be a person in my head… well, she still is…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poppyseed22: The power of friendship! Sparkle sparkle.<br>The story just gets juicier and more twisted by the chapter. I love it! Can't wait to see who you set Dysis with. Hope it's cute  
>Though I still like the idea of Japan and Halia, the thought of England and Russia ending up with her is starting to infect me. Like a growing tumor. That's a gross thought. Keep up the good work.<br>Poppy**_

Fk306: I'm still working on your oneshot, sorry it's taking so long… Halia sucks at dates apparently.

Halia: Hey!

Fk306: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Russia? All he has done is call Halia 'little' and I guess helped her up. I grew up being told by my relatives that my eyes resembled a toilet with doodie and it was meant as a COMPLIMENT. I've also been compared to a plague, again meant as a compliment… so my definition of gross is different from normal people making a growing tumor seem like a small compliment to those pairings.

Sirflightypencil: How dare you make fun of the power of friendship, it is the STRONGEST weapon in the universe, when Japan masters the power of friendship to level 100 he will summon the mighty unicorn and it will rain down rainbow gummy bears that upon impact will explode into a thousand tears of innocent baby laughter.

Fk306: Unicorns? Rainbow gummy bears? Are we talking about England?

Sirflightypencil: No, I'm talking about Japan as I clearly stated and you shouldn't interrupt me, it's very rude. The world will truly know peace in this moment and all will be well. There I just gave you the ending of the story, this is how Steve is defeated, are you happy?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pollo lovermanga lover: I'm a female I just wanted you to know. Haha :D I just love reading these especially when there's action! I checked for my account and found out its been deleted -_- sad about it but as long as I can still read I'm not all that sad :). I really wanna see Sirflightly's drawings! (Sorry if I didn't spell your name right. I'm using a phone and I can't look back D: ). I'm a drawer myself and I really like to learn new things so... yeah Hehe. I might not be all that good in my opinion but I try hard. Anyway this chapter was awesome to The Extreme :D!<strong>_

Fk306: I suspected but didn't want to offend on the off chance that you were female, it's impossible to be sure on the internet, glad you liked the chapter.

Sirflightypencil: I haven't drawn Halia, Aleron and Dysis in the Hetaoni style and I don't really plan to draw them in the Hetaoni style but I do have them in their true original… maybe I will release their original styles at some point if you are still interested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi:<strong>__**Ahhhhh. . . Japan is being very important to the plot. This is great!  
>Only four minutes? _ SHOOOOORT<br>China: Yay! I like hugs too! And yay again that it makes ya happy! Happy China is good!  
>Halia: I'm not encouraging her! *bows and apologizes* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just don't die, okay?<br>Really? Nobody can see themselves die? That's a theory. . . it makes sense, I guess. But now my cruel mind is looking forward to when Japan himself gets to die. I am so mean. *Shame*  
>Well, great job on this chapter like always! I love this story so much! Gotta go - see ya!<strong>_

Fk306: Well, I've watched Hetaoni 2 to 3 times before I noticed that Japan never saw himself die, he saw himself get hurt but never die which led to my conclusion that you can't see yourself die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hetalia-EnglandthePirate: this is awesome, are you gonna add anymore chapters?<strong>_

Fk306: I try to update every Monday but occasionally, I skip a Monday and you have to wait an extra week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh: Kuma: Somebody needs a huu-uug!<strong>_

Kumajirou: I need a hug? Okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CloudEnvyKunoichi: KUMAJIROU IS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY I WANT TO HUG HIM! XD and helz yes! China got some lines! ... err a line lol Oh and when Germany, Italy, Prussia, and Japan learned a new skill or the skill level went up, did Halia's Firewall level go up too? Or was it just stating everyones ability? Also, I thought it was cute that Germany protected her, and of 'course Prussia would tease him, he's just awesome like that! xD<strong>_

Fk306: Nah that was just a reason to show the description of Halia's firewall.

Kumajirou: Hug away!

China: Considering the amount of characters Fk306 is working with, I will take my one line or action with pride!


	24. Xyloid

Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetaoni.

Random fact: Fk306 spent almost 2 months going through baby name books and websites trying to find 'human' names for Dancing Corpse, Beautiful Nightmare and Bloody Angel. She wanted to give them very special names.

* * *

><p>Xyloid <strong>(1)<strong>

"It was fun." Italy told them again. "…I'm sorry."

"Itary!" Japan shouted.

* * *

><p><em>"So, what did you want to tell me, Japan?" America asked back in the cave by the rope ladder.<em>

_ "You stirr have much strength reft, don't you?" Japan asked him._

_ "Yeah, I'm still a lot stronger than you guys." America stated._

_ "In that case… Why don't you try being a hero?" Japan asked him._

_ "Wow, now that's an interesting idea. Tell me more!" America said eagerly._

* * *

><p><em>England grunted as he attempted to create a spell away from everybody at America's request.<em>

_ "Shit! Just as I thought. I can't use my power." England complained as he panted._

_ "…" America stared thoughtfully at England. "England."_

_ "What?" England asked._

_ "You can stop the Thing for two seconds if you summon up all your magic power now?" America asked._

_ "Sh-shut up! Don't make that sullen face like Japan did! You don't really believe me, do you? You still think I'm strange—" England yelled indignant._

_ "So? Can't you try doing better than that?" America interrupted making England blink in surprise._

_ "…I don't know. It might be longer if I try so hard that I'll pass out. I can't do it unless I get quite serious." England said recovering from his surprise. "I-I can try doing it in two seconds at most."_

_ "… Didn't you get it when you saw Japan's face?" America sighed._

_ "Well, I thought, 'That's harsh, haha!'…" England gave a weak laugh._

_ "England." America said._

_ "WHAT?" England snapped._

_ "Two seconds is long enough. To save the life of one nation… you know." America told him._

_ "?" England stared at him confused._

_ "Sorry, but if you pass out, I'll carry you on my shoulders and run. So, would you be… my backup?" America asked him._

_ "… Talk." England responded._

* * *

><p><em>"So, it looks like Italy could be in danger, so America said that we have to be ready to fight right away." Russia commented in the room with the black couches. He stood by himself in the side of the table that had no couch.<em>

_ "Ah, that's why he said he would go up and was doing the look ahead. But we are nations, aren't we? I don't see why he'd worry about something like that…" France commented sitting on the other side of the table in front of Russia._

_ "No, as long as we're here, we should think of ourselves the same way as ordinary people. In other words that we can… die any time." Canada told him sitting with his back to the door. _

_ "Are you serious, aru? It'd be such a bother if I died! But I can't just watch a fellow nation die and do nothing about it, either!" China complained sitting next to France._

_ "I'm not interested in dying. As an 'ordinary' human, my life is short enough compared to you guys. I just want my friends and I to get out and if helping you guys means we have a better chance then I'm all for helping out." Aleron mentioned sitting across from Canada with Dysis at his side looking worriedly down at her lap._

_ "It's settled then. We have to be ready to fight at any moment, because we don't know where it'll come from." Russia decided._

_ "Can't we use that exit?" China suggested._

_ "If we can, that will be our first priority." Canada told him."But I have the feeling that we won't be able to get out of here so easily. If by any chance we can't use it…"_

_ "That's a sign that Italy is in danger. It's very likely that it'll come back, so shouldn't we be careful the doors and such?" France suggested._

_ "That's right. I'll be waiting in the closest spot. I'm really fatigued, but maybe I can shield them." Russia told them._

_ 'Italy dying… You wouldn't let that happen, would you? I can't take your place, but I can still try to do something…' France thought of a certain former nation._

_ "I think I'll also wait as close as possible to them. Maybe out enemy will retreat upon looking at my beautiful face." France said posing as he showed off his face. _

"_Then I'll wait in the room after that one. If you're defeated, I'll do something!" China declared._

"_I will keep an eye on the other door of that room and give China backup if he needs it." Aleron decided. _

"_Then I'll be in the hallway after China's and Aleron's room. It looks like America is working over some strategy, and if anything happens, I'll spread the word." Canada said as Dysis let out a sudden gasp as she continued to look down at her lap._

_ "What is it?" Russia asked._

_ "Oh, um nothing. I'm just worried about Halia. I will stand in front of the door that leads to the room America and England are in to pass on any messages Canada may have and save time." Dysis said looking up from her lap._

_ "Let's go back? If it's bad, they'll be back soon. With results." Russia concluded the meeting._

_ "I'll do my best." Dysis said._

_ "Yes." Canada agreed._

_ "You can count on me!" China nodded._

_ "Let's do this." Aleron sighed._

_ "…Yeah." France said looking uneasy._

* * *

><p>"That kind of hurt." America muttered as he jumped in front of Italy and used a pipe to block the attack.<p>

"America!" Canada shouted in worry as he ran forward to stand beside Prussia.

"Wait! You better not move!" Russia shouted.

"…Hmm." France let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, but Italy is my atmosphere-searching partner. You'll have to settle with eating an iron pipe!" America sneered.

"America! In front of you! Dodge—" Canada shouted worried.

"England!" America shouted in a commanding tone.

"Yeah! That really bought us some time! _Impedimenta!_" England shouted as four black magic circles appeared freezing the creature in place.

"It can't be…" Italy said shocked as America turned around to face him and shoved him away from the creature into Germany's arms.

"Let's go!" America shouted.

"Oh!" Halia exclaimed finally getting her wits together.

"Italy! Are you all right?" Germany asked him.

"Halia! You're awake!" Kumajirou said relieved standing before her protectively.

"Get your weapons! Let's all attack together!" Prussia told them.

"…Yeah." Halia groaned in pain as she made to get up while clutching her throbbing head.

"Don't you dare get up, you aren't joining this fight unless absolutely necessary, aru!" China yelled at her making her look up startled. She opened her mouth to argue but closed it as she felt a chill run down her spine when China glared at her.

"Yes, sir." She whimpered and went back to leaning against the wall.

"I'm ready to go any time." China said once he made sure Halia wasn't going to join in.

"…" England struggled.

"England! You did a great job! You can stop now!" America told him.

"Sorry… You take it… from here…" England panted before he collapsed.

**Japan**

**927 HP**

**792 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**791 HP**

**550 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**778 HP**

**801 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>France<strong>

**818 HP**

**740 SP**

**[Normal]**

Japan was the first to attack as he jumped up and struck at the creature with his String attack causing 472 damage.

"DIE!" the creature rasped out as it caused 402 damage to Japan, 427 damage to Germany, 354 damage to Prussia and 240 damage to France.

"If you want to die, step forward!" Prussia shouted used to the pain that came with the attack as he pointed his rusted sword at the creature as lightning bolts came out causing 537 damage to the creature.

"So, four hundred seventy two plus five hundred thirty seven… screw it my head hurts…" Halia sighed.

"Storge **(2)**." France gave a deep chuckle as he took out a rose giving it a kiss before allowing the petals to delicately dance around the current fighters soothing their injuries. Germany gave an appreciative nod as he began to whip at the creature violently causing 1046 damage. A moment later Japan attacked with his String attack causing the creature 390 damage.

"DIE!" the creature rasped out causing 415 damage to Japan, 424 damage to Germany, 357 damage to Prussia and 450 damage to France. Japan grimaced as he glanced at his SP and HP before turning to Canada.

"Come on, Kumajirou." Canada stated as he made to take Japan's spot. Kumajirou looked up at hearing his name before giving Halia a look. Japan moved to stand beside Italy who was shocked at his friends' quick reaction to the creature appearing.

"Go on, Kuma, Canada will need you." Halia said giving him a pat on the head before he ran off to join Canada.

"Germany." Russia said stepping up. Germany gave a nod refusing to take his eyes off the creature as he took several steps back allowing Russia to take his spot. To his side, China and Prussia did the same but France chose to remain and fight. Germany placed a comforting hand on Italy's shoulder as he and Prussia stood by him and Japan.

**Canada**

**865 HP**

**774 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**932 HP**

**773 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

**742 HP**

**828 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>France<strong>

**341 HP**

**600 SP**

**[Normal]**

'I got a bad feeling… why did I have to fast forward in the battle scenes? Oh right, I found them boring after one minute of watching…' Halia complained silently in her head.

"DIE!" the creature said in its raspy voice causing Canada 440 damage, Russia 448 damage and China 385 damage while France went to the ground and struggled to remain upright.

"I got you covered!" America shouted as he went to stand before France as Aleron helped him to his feet and moved him to sit beside Halia.

"How are you feeling, ma petite?" France asked once he got comfortable with a grunt just as Kumajirou attacked the creature causing 1,020 damage.

"Ma petite?" Halia questioned making a strange face at the feel of the foreign words.

"Never mind." France said with a despairing sigh which turned into a groan as he clutched his wound.

"Are you alright?" Halia asked concerned as Russia began to laugh as ice shards came out of the ground striking the creature causing it 462 damage.

"Are you going to offer another kiss if I say no?" France gave her a lewd smile.

"No, I've learned my lesson." Halia said turning away to face the battle with a blush just as China attacked with his fist causing 251 damage. 'I wanna see him use his wok…'

"Too bad~" France gave a sad pout before chuckling as he turned back to the battle as well.

"DIE!" the creature rasped out causing Russia 468 damage and America 450 damage while causing Canada and China to struggle down the ground.

"Oh!" Dysis exclaimed immediately running to get Canada and helping him over to Halia where she got him to sit down at her other side. Once he was settled she ran to take his spot.

"I got you, China." Aleron helped China at the same time as Dysis allowing him to sit beside France before running to replace his spot.

**Dysis **

**740 HP**

**851 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**16 HP**

**393 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**750 HP**

**848 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>America <strong>

**398 HP**

**700 SP**

**[Normal]**

Once Dysis and Aleron settled into their spot, America took the opportunity to shoot at the creature causing 322 damage. Aleron took out his pencil with the tip glowing an earthy brown and drew an upside down triangle with a line cutting toward the top of the base. Once the triangle began to glow he frowned in contemplation unsure what to do before deciding to throw it against the ground before them. The second the upside down triangle hit the floor it glowed a bright earthy color as a wall of dirt separated them from the creature. Dysis quickly began to twirl around waving her hands flowingly toward the air in a soothing dance before her arms became stiff and her hands became fist as she brought them down with great force toward the ground. Suddenly they could hear what appeared to be boulders hitting Aleron's shield harshly leaving indentations before finally the earth shield had enough and crumbled into nothing just in time to see the creature fade away in a red light.

**80 Experience 860 G**

**Dysis **

**740 HP**

**851 SP**

**[Normal]**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**16 HP**

**393 SP**

**[Normal]**

**Level Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron<strong>

**750 HP**

**848 SP**

**[Normal]**

**Level Up**

* * *

><p><strong>America <strong>

**398 HP**

**700 SP**

**[Normal]**

"W-we defeated it…?" Canada said standing beside Italy.

'Wait… Isn't Canada next to me?' Halia blinked confused and turned to see Canada next to her looking confused. 'So, that wasn't a glitch? Wait, where is Japan?'

"I-I'm so awesome…" Prussia said pleased at their accomplishment.

"As expected from a hero!... Oh, we have to heal England." America exclaimed as he went to help England.

"Is he all right? I don't really know what he did, but it looked like he used a lot of energy." Germany asked concerned.

"He's fine! He just needs to sleep a little and he'll wake up in no time!" America told everyone. "I just wish we could get him somewhere better to sleep…"

"That's a more pressing matter." China said getting up with a wince. Halia, France and Canada followed his example and got up with groans.

"…I see. I'll show you the way." Germany said suddenly.

"What?" not Canada questioned as everyone looked at Germany questioningly except for Halia who believed she knew what he was going to tell them.

"I've experimented it several times, so I think it's all right. Japan, remember that thick door on the second floor?" Germany said glancing at the not Canada.

'How did I not notice he became Canada? Then again he is a ninja… I think.' Halia thought bewildered as not Canada grabbed his face and pulled it off, much to Halia's disgust, to reveal Japan's head.

"Why did you even bother putting on a disguise? It doesn't seem like you needed it…" Aleron asked bewildered.

"I'm more curious about when he put it on…" Halia stated.

"Disappointed you didn't get to see him strip?" Dysis asked innocently.

"That didn't even cross my mind but now that you mention it; yes, I am disappointed." Halia said with a playful disappointed sigh causing Japan to blush and France to give an amused chuckle.

'Oh yes, I think I could come to like these two girls.' France shook his head glad for the distraction.

"… Y-yes, I r-remember…" Japan stuttered trying to ignore the conversation between Dysis and Halia.

"Let's go there… Finally, I'm going to be of some use, too." Germany muttered the last part.

"If you weren't of use, Halia wouldn't be here right now." Dysis said making Halia blink confused. Germany turned toward her, startled before looking away with a cough.

"Understood… Ret's go." Japan said with a nod.

"Um, listen!" Italy exclaimed causing everyone to turn to face him.

"Quickly. We may have defeated it for now, but it's very likely that it'll come back again." Germany told him.

"…Yeah." Italy agreed. "But… America. Thank… you…" Italy gave him a smile.

"…I think you should practice your smile a little more. You can't say that with that face." America informed him when he turned away from England.

"…" Prussia frowned when he heard a snicker.

_**CONGRATULATIONS. **_

_**CONGRATULATIONS. **_

_**YOU ARE—**_

"Shut up!" Prussia shouted making Halia jump in surprise as everyone else simply turned to face him surprised as well.

"Whoa! What's the matter?" Russia exclaimed with an upset frown. Halia was gasping for breath and trembling as Canada rubbed her back trying to help her calm down as Kumajirou threw a glare in Prussia's direction.

"Oh… S-sorry… Er, did you just hear—" Prussia began before stopping looking uneasy.

"Did something happen?" Japan asked him concerned.

'Other than scaring the hell out of me?' Halia kept the comment to herself as she gave a very weak chuckle.

"N-no, it's nothing. Really, I'm sorry…" Prussia said looking around the room uneasily before going to France to help him remain upright as they left the room. Russia followed his example and went to China who protested when Russia picked him up off the ground to carry him. Dysis went to Halia and helped her remain upright. Halia raised an eyebrow at her friend before placing all her weight on Dysis causing her to stumble.

"Thanks but my legs are fine." Halia said only for Aleron to grab her and forcing her to lean on him with a warning glare.

"…Fine…" Halia sighed.

"Halia, it's alright to accept help from others when you need it. Especially if those 'others' are friends." Dysis told her as Japan went to help Canada.

'At this rate, if we are attacked the only ones that will be able to fight are Germany, Italy and Dysis since the others are helping out the injured…' Halia gave another sigh as she gave Dysis a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Halia knows that China is not someone she wants to argue with. You do not argue with someone 4000 years older than you. Next chapter will be Episode 8 part 2 of 4.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: You should always argue with someone 4000 years older than you. Always.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gloglo96<strong>__**: Hi :)  
>I don't usually review fanfictions on , 'cause I'm Italian (Awww, Angst!Italy is so lovable ç.ç) and I wouldn't want to embarrass myself ...<br>...but I think this is worth it! :3  
>I mean, this is one of the best horror fanfiction of this fandom: it doesn't screw up the normal plot of Hetaoni but adds anyway new scenes and funnyexciting moments :D  
>Oh, and I really like Halia and Aleron -<br>Dysis, well... I think I should give her some time to develop an important role in this fic  
>Mmm, about the pairings... I also am for the HaliaJapan. They're so cuuute  
>But for the others, I don't know ... I will see as the story goes on :)<br>Sorry for my (probably) bad English; I promise next time I'll be more careful about my Grammar ;  
>Veh<strong>_

Fk306: I'm honored that you took the time to review if it is something you don't normally do. I'm glad you really like my characters and don't worry Dysis will develop more, I have something big planned for her… at least I think it's big… and UWAAAAH you're Italian? That is so awesome! I'm so glad I decided to write this fanfiction because I'm getting to interact with people from other countries. Safe guess, I'm American. Texan to be exact. Halia, Aleron and Dysis aren't originally Texans, but Texas is all I know and I asked Sirflightypencil if it was okay to make them Texan. Don't worry too much about your English; one thing I've noticed is that people from other countries have better grammar than Americans. Sad really. Thanks so much for reviewing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation<strong>__**: Again, I loved this chapter, and the next one will be : Let's save Italy, Yay, can't wait !  
>Well about my 'French stuff', dear Halia, It's more a saying that we use to justify being a litle mean with people we are close to. We use it more to joke around, but I think Fk306's definition is right too... But I think when we use it seriously it's more extreme then in english, it implies that harming physically someone we love can be justified.<br>Sirflightypencil, do you hate Aleron or do you have somthing for the chairophile, you're always pairing him with it after all.  
>It's nearly as fun to read the story than to read the questionsanswers in the end, I even learned how everything will end ! I didn't know that Japan had this sort of skill... :-P  
>See you !<strong>_

Fk306: Since I now know you read my responses to other reviews, I want to point out that I was just as giddy about you being French as I was about Gloglo96 being Italian. Sirflightypencil can confirm that I was practically squealing the first time you reviewed.

Halia: I think Fk306's definition of your phrase was an over simplified version.

Halia: …

Fk306: Haha Chairophile. I prefer calling it a chair fetish. Hahahaha. Though I think it's more along the lines that he doesn't want Aleron to end up in a gay relationship. Still hilarious though.

Sirflightypencil: Nobody is going to end up with Aleron. No nation at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan<strong>__**: Awesome! Halia woke up. She must feel utterly terrible. Aleron is worried about her. It's cute. w I am so distracted today! I like the fight scene and when they retreated. :3 And how Germany was confused at how he had Halia's blood on him. I hope you have a good day!**_

Fk306: Yeah, Halia wasn't very happy to realize that she missed an entire fight and was too hurt, according to China, to fight in the fight from this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poppyseed22<strong>__**: Italy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I feel a tear jerker coming on. Can't wait for the next chapter. I'm glad my compliment wasn't too gross for ya. As for the Russia thing. I don't know why I like it I just do. They just seem to make a cute couple. Though Halia and Japan are still number one. And I wasn't mocking the magical powers of friendship. Friendship rules my life! Can't wait to see Sirflightypencil's art!**_

Fk306: Yeah, I gotta admit, Russia and Halia do make a cute couple. Big guy, tiny girls always make cute couples especially when they are standing side by side. I'm still indecisive about whom, if anyone, Halia will end up with but I have no problem giving each country their moment with her.

Sirflightypencil: Good to know you weren't mocking the power of friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi<strong>__**: *scratches head* now what was it that Japan couldn't remember. . .?  
>Sorry, ah, good job!<br>Why are they in a tiny room? Were they not able to go back to the main room? Or is that it? *Is very lost*  
>Dysis is being awesome, and something's up with Italy. . . And I love Prussia's attack. . . And I cannot remember what exactly a Vongole is. *shot*<br>Thanks so much for the steady updates! Can't wait for the next chapter!**_

Fk306: If you go to youtube and look at episode 8 part 1 of 4. Then you will figure out what's going on if you haven't already.

Italy: Vongole increases the attack power of one ally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh<strong>__**:**__** My last review was a quote.  
>Quick! Chaleron! Chair x Aleron!<strong>_

Fk306: Chaleron, great! I am officially making you in charge of coming up with pairing names!

Sirflightypencil: That sounds like a possible evolution for Charizard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiet Harmony-chan<strong>__**: Hi! So I need to say that this story is awesome! Not as awesome as Prussia though, sorry. Hey I think I like England x Halia. I'm going to call it Enlia...I know that sucks. XD. So...Oh and SirFlighty I want to tell you that I disagree with Aleron x the chair. The chair is a bit of a cracker as far as personality. I like Aleron x the toilet shop. The toilet has such a spicy personality. ...Dysis x Italy! Itsis...Yeah that sucks, but I already know I do.  
>Okay moving away from pairings... I love the action in this fic. How did you guys get so comfy with writing vid game style? I wanted to do it, but one I thought I was copying and two I was uncomfortable with trying to write that way. I guess it was too slow paced for me.<br>So yeah have a good day!**_

Fk306: Meh, I think it's impossible for anything to be as awesome as Prussia so I'm not upset. It's still an awesome story… according to reviewers. I'm still trying to wrap my head around why everyone likes it so much. As for all the action, I'm the one doing all the writing and I HATE writing the battle scenes. Writing game style was just, 'how would I react to being stuck in a game and seeing all those game features?' then my thoughts changed to 'how would Aleron, Dysis and Halia react to those same things?' so that part was easy. I always have the episode in question open when writing the chapter pausing it every few seconds to analyze what I just witnessed. The only exception I do is battles in which I write in a notebook step by step what is happening in the battle, how much HP, SP, who attacks when, what animation is given with the attack, and at the bottom I write how much HP I suspect Steve has and add in my OC attacks where they can fit, constantly keeping in mind how much HP Steve has throughout the battle. Each battle scene takes me 2 to 4 days to write.

Sirflightypencil: But, the toilet shop flirts with everyone. How can Aleron truly love someone that gives herself to everybody?

* * *

><p>(1) Xyloid – resembling wood. It is really hard to find words that begin with the letter x…<p>

(2) Storge – Greek word for natural affection. Information received from Wikipedia so may be inaccurate.


	25. Yearn

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

Random Halia Fact: Halia is all for feminine rights but she is always the first to jump at cleaning a mess, and fixing clothing. She will let someone else do the cooking, though if push comes to shove, she can make a very nice, somewhat questionable meal.

Random Aleron Fact: Aleron doesn't mind doing the cooking for the three so long as Halia and Dysis help out with the minor things. He leaves the cleaning to Halia.

Random Dysis Fact: Dysis neither cooks nor cleans, she eats and sleeps and leaves all that type of work to her friends.

* * *

><p>Yearn<p>

"I need to make a quick stop…" Japan informed them as he took the lead supporting Canada. He led them through the twist and turns before leading them to the bathroom.

"Erm, I don't think all of us will fit in there…" Halia said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Your claustrophobia or the majority of us being male?" Aleron asked curious as he glanced down at her.

"Claustrophobia." Halia admitted feeling tightness in her chest.

"Well… I don't think it's necessary for all of us to go in. I assume you are just going to restock on supplies?" Aleron asked.

"That is correct." Japan confirmed.

"Then you do what you need to do, we will stand guard." Germany told him with a nod. Japan returned the nod and entered the bathroom with Canada. There was an uncomfortable silence as they all kept an eye out for the creature.

"I'm sorry. It seems we have not properly met." France suddenly said breaking the silence as he glanced at Halia. "I got to meet Dysis and Aleron when England dragged you off. My name is France and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, um, pleasure to make your acquaintance, wish it could be under better circumstances. My name is Halia." Halia replied with a friendly tired smile. Soon after, Japan, Canada and Kumajirou exited the bathroom. In silence, the group made their way to the room with the iron door. They went through the iron door to find stairs that led them to darkness.

"Ouch!" Japan exclaimed.

"Halia…. Too… Tight…. Can't… Breathe…" Aleron gasped out trying to catch whatever breath he could.

"Aiyaa! Who's stepping on my foot?" China shouted.

"So… Who's on top of me~?" Russia asked calmly.

"Dark…" Halia whimpered trying and failing to loosen her grip on Aleron.

"Hey, that's my hair!" France shouted.

"Sorry." Dysis apologized.

"So, isn't it a little narrow here?" France asked.

"And dark?" Halia whimpered again.

"Oh, sorry. There was a switch, but… Wait just a minute. I'm sure it was… around here…" Germany said just as the light went on.

"?" Japan stared in awe at the room.

"Oh, thank god! I thought I was gonna die!" Aleron said almost immediately.

"Sorry." Halia said embarrassed before glancing around the newest room. "Oh my goodness. I think I just found my favorite room in this hell hole."

"Huh. Germany… did you…?" Russia glanced around unsure what to say.

"Wh-what the heck is this place?" China said in awe.

"Hm. That went over better than I thought. Everyone is here. I'm relieved that we didn't lose anybody. And I'm glad that we made it here in time." Germany said pleased.

"AWESOME! What is this place? Did you make it, West?" Prussia asked sounding proud.

"… It's amazing…" Italy said amazed as Halia wandered away from the group to explore.

"This place is more than just 'amazing!' it's heaven…" Aleron sat on one of the beds to sigh in relief feeling the softness of it.

"How did you do this?" France asked.

"Ugh…" England gave a groan as he sat up slowly.

"Oh. Are you awake?" America asked relieved.

"Wh-where the hell am I? Don't tell me we… got out?" England before glancing at everybody noticing they were all nervous before he sighed. "I guess not…"

"We have much to talk about. However, our first—" Germany began.

"Forget what I said earlier, NOW I found my favorite place!" everyone jumped up and turned to see the back of Halia's ponytail disappear into a room right before the door shut behind her.

"…" everyone turned slowly to stare at Germany who had a light blush.

"That's the bathroom…" Germany informed them with an awkward cough. "Erm, as I was saying… Our first priority now is to sleep. We had better sleep first and talk later…"

"Yeah, if we try to talk now, I won't understand anything…" Prussia admitted.

"I'm hungry, too, but… I want to sleep first. Let's just do some basic healing and then sleep." China suggested.

"America, didn't you get hurt when you thrust the iron pipe? Give me your arm; I'll take care of it." Canada said as he walked up to America before glancing around the room. "Is there a first-aid kit or anything of the sort here?"

"Yes, on that shelf in the back. Feel free to use it. Those who don't have any problems, sleep." Germany ordered. "There is no need to keep watch. I've already experimented it countless times."

'Exactly how did he experiment?' Aleron thought picturing Germany aggravating the creature into following and attacking the door before giving a shudder.

"Japan~ Sleep next to me! You, too, Germany! I'll sleep in the middle!" Italy said eagerly.

"Yes, of course. It's been so rong since I ray down a rittle." Japan agreed.

"Hm, then I guess I'll sleep next to West." Prussia decided.

"I'm so tired, too… I'll go ahead." France said as he headed for the beds.

"I'll go to sleep, too. My back hurts…" China groaned.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Germany outdid himself! How nice, there are Japanese paper doors separating the front two from the back two. Four toilets, four sinks, four bathtubs, four full length mirrors, soap, shampoo, conditioner and four towels in each of the sectioned off bathrooms. I wonder how he got all this stuff here… or how the plumbing was done! Each one has a Japanese sliding door separating it from the others. That's a relief. " Halia entered the bathroom at the left deeper in. She closed the curtain and lowered the lid of the toilet so that she could sit as she unwrapped her arm and head from the green bandage.<p>

'… This belongs to Dysis; I'll wash it and see if I can fix her clothes. I think I got a sewing kit in my back pack… Or did I leave that at home?' Halia gave a shrug at her reflection as she placed the sleeves of the torn undershirt in the sink to wash. She gave a glance at the mirror and blinked ignoring the sound of the door opening and closing. 'Is that me? I look horrible!'

"Aw geeze… I can't go to sleep with dry blood on me, that's disgusting." She complained as she went to turn on the bathtub before she began to strip as she waited for the water to heat up. As she stepped into the bathtub she hesitated eyeing her dirty clothes. "I have clothes in my backpack but that's back downstairs… I don't like the idea of wearing bloody clothes to sleep and if I wash it I will be left with nothing to wear."

"Here you go." She heard America say just as she noticed a white t-shirt with a small American flag logo over the heart area being thrown over the gap between the sliding door and the ceiling.

"America?" Halia asked pretty sure that was who had given her the t-shirt.

"I've still got my jacket and a buttoned shirt, other than a little sweat, that shirt should be clean enough and I don't really mind sleeping shirtless. You can give it back when your clothes dry tomorrow." America responded sounding awkward. "Um, do you think it will cover enough?"

"Oh, um." Halia glanced at the t-shirt and held it up to her body noticing that it reached up to three or four inches above her knee. "Yeah, it will be like a miniskirt but it should cover what is necessary. Thank you for this, America."

"No problem, I'm the hero!... Besides, you're American so I have to take care of you and the other two. I'll um, leave you now. I'll be nearby if you need anything." America told her as she heard him walk into the bathroom on the right of the entrance.

'As far as he can get from where I'm at.' Halia thought with an amused smile before it dropped as she glanced at the t-shirt then back at her bloody clothing.

'I'll take a bath and try on the shirt first, just in case I miscalculated. Then I'll wash the clothing… America fan girls would kill to have this t-shirt. I know I said I would give it back but if I keep it I could auction it off at an anime convention or something; I could make a fortune…or at least 20 dollars.' she thought with a giddy smile right before entering the bathtub to finally wash away the blood.

* * *

><p>"This place is above the ceiling of the second floor. He found a really good spot." Canada told Japan right outside the bathroom beside the shelves.<p>

"Yes, even our enemy wourdn't guess where we are." Japan agreed.

"Indeed. I'm so relieved. Germany is quite amazing." Canada praised holding on to Kumajirou whom was glancing at the bathroom occasionally.

"His face is growing; he probabry doesn't even rearise it." Japan smiled as he glanced at Germany before he walked over to Russia who was sitting at the table.

"Amazing~ it might be interesting to have all of us sleep together." Russia commented with a smile.

"Yes, though the circumstances are unfortunate." Japan agreed with a nod.

"When we get back home, do you want to do this again? I'm sure it'll be noisy, and warm, and fun!" Russia said sounding pleased at the idea.

"Huhu. Indeed. I rook forward to it." Japan chuckled as he walked away toward the beds. He went up to the first occupied bed to find China sleeping peacefully with Prussia sleeping three beds apart with Aleron to his right and one empty bed. France and England were toward the middle sleeping side by side. With France having two beds available to his right, Japan noticed that the bed China was sleeping in was sticking out as his side had one extra bed.

"He's sreeping rike he's dead…" Japan commented in a low voice. Deciding to leave those sleeping alone he entered the kitchen to find Dysis and Italy.

"Aren't you two going to sreep?" Japan asked.

"I'm making something for us to eat tomorrow when we wake up. It can't be pasta~ but you'll like it." Italy told him.

"And I'm helping! Um, well, I'm just passing him things and letting him know what my friends and I like. Aleron is the cook, he makes the best food. Halia doesn't seem to understand the concept of the eyes taste the food first but it really does taste great once you can bring yourself to ignore appearances and she likes to experiment... So… Yeah… we just leave the cooking to Aleron." Dysis gave a weak laugh.

'…I'm curious about Halia-chan's cooking now… Looks horrible yet taste great and what does she mean by experiment?' Japan thought nervously. "Is that so? I look forward to it, then. I'rr arso give you a hand rater."

"No, I'm fine with Dysis' help! There isn't that much food." Italy waved him off. Japan gave a nod before walking up to Germany.

"What's the matter? If you want to sleep, just go to your own bed—" Germany began to tell him.

"I… feer rather unreriabre arr of a sudden. Did you do arr this on your own?" Japan asked.

"Well… When I first came here, it was almost completed, so… maybe it is more correct to say that someone else made it.

"This room arone… It must have taken months, years." Japan commented glancing around the room.

"Maybe… yeah." Germany agreed also glancing around the room. "Oh, I just remembered. The room Halia disappeared to earlier has bathrooms and bathtubs. I tried making them in Japanese style."

"Ah, that makes me very happy. I'll go and take a bath." Japan decided.

"Yes, that will help with the fatigue." Germany gave him an approving nod as Japan went into the bathroom and examined the bathroom to his left before heading in deeper to explore. He approached the bathroom in the back to the left and noticed the sliding door was closed, curious he went to open it.

"Occupied!" he heard Halia's voice say in a startled manner as the door cracked an inch. He blinked before sliding it back closed and backed away glad he had avoided the incident.

"Ah, m-my a-aporogies." Japan stammered as he backed away into the bathroom opposite of Halia's. He exited and entered the front restroom to the right to find a shirtless America wiping his face with a towel having already finished his own bath.

"Phew! I was drenched in sweat!" America declared as he casually placed the towel over his shoulder. "Huh, Halia sure is taking her time; she began her bath before me. Must be a girl thing."

"I can hear you!" Halia said loudly making both nations jump at the suddenness.

"The tatami floor…" Japan muttered upset noticing the puddle on the floor. "Oh, by the way… thank you for what you did for Itary. Since I broke a crock without consurting anyone erse, I became preoccupied with another matter that I compretery forgot about that." Japan admitted upset at himself.

"I'm up to anything if I can be a hero! No need to thank me!" America said pleased nonetheless.

"Certainry, you were both heroes back then. You even tord Engrand and arr the others." Japan said.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. When we took refuge in that room, England hadn't said anything, had he? He said he was going to do some kind of spell or something, and if by any chance there wasn't enough time, I'd have to buy him time. And there really wasn't enough time, so I attacked with this iron pipe I'd picked up earlier, and when the spell was done, it succeeded in slowing down the enemy." America explained.

"That's why you both stood waiting in the back. Everyone erse arso acted quickry. Terring them beforehand turned out to be the key. Thank you." Japan thanked again.

"You couldn't of… I dunno… locked the other door that you were guarding?" they heard Halia ask. They turned to see Halia had exited the bathroom she was in wearing America's t-shirt. True to what she had told America, it reached 3 inches above her knee covering the necessary areas.

"Thanks for lending me your shirt, America. I really appreciate it… Are you two okay? You're bleeding…did you guys get hit in the face during the fight?" Halia asked as she exited the bathroom when she didn't get a reply.

"Halia! What are you wearing? H-here! Take my coat!" they heard Canada shout embarrassed.

"… Anyway… it's because… I don't want to lose any of my friends. And it looks like Italy is hiding something." America continued getting a paper towel and handing half of it to Japan to wipe their noses.

"… Indeed. Everyone has noticed it by now. I hope he wirr terr us tomorrow, though…" Japan wondered, he wiped the blood off his face as he glanced at the door wondering if Halia was more innocent than she made herself out to be.

"I wonder if he really will. He has that determined face. As if he thinks that ordinary methods won't work." America frowned in thought.

"Yes, it is just as you say. I can't herp but think that he rooks rike someone who has been standing arr arone in a far away for a very rong time." Japan looked sad at this observation.

"Then we have to run over there and catch him." America declared.

"Huhu. Definitery. We shourd arr catch him together." Japan agreed with a chuckle.

"…Did Halia just walk out of here into a room mainly populated by males wearing only my t-shirt?" America asked looking at the door suddenly.

"… I berieve she did…" Japan responded looking at the door calmly. 'Did it really take him this long to realize what she did?' with a sigh he exited the restroom to see Halia wearing Canada's coat and sitting at the table closer to the restroom. She had the sleeve of her right arm pulled up and her arm held out for easier access as Canada wrapped it with an annoyed frown on his face. Halia gave a pout and sigh having had Canada lecture her for carelessness all the while tending to her head and arm as Kumajirou sat comfortably in her lap. Russia still remained at the other table seemingly unaffected by Halia while Germany did his best not to look in her direction with Dysis and Italy still working in the kitchen oblivious to the small scene Halia had caused. With a tired sigh, Japan made his way to the bed beside China and lay down.

**Sleep?**

**~Yes**

**No**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Sorry for the delay, Sirflightypencil had finals last week and couldn't read over the story. Halia being clueless, she isn't used to worrying about whether what she does is proper or not. Thankfully Canada provided her with something more appropriate than a t-shirt and gave her a decent lecture that will make her think twice before attempting something like that again. Haha, good thing France and England were sleeping; they would have made the biggest deal out of it. I made another doll base of Halia, Aleron and Dysis. Link is on my profile. Also Silvernekobaka is making a manga version. One page up so far if ya'll wanna take a look and give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Link is also in my profile.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Halia, you can't just walk around with just a shirt in a room full of nations. You're insane! Germany's room is awesome, America is kind, Japan lost the power of friendship. The full moon comes out during the day, the dark unicorns come feeding on the tears of small children and bask in the blood bunnies. We've all been there before. Sorry for the delay but finals come first. **

_**Fk306: Sorry to say but there will be no updates AT ALL in July due to friends and family comings over for the summer and at one point not having internet access. Our lives will be crazy that month… Again, sorry everybody and please be patient.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NinjaRoll:<strong>__**I AM SO HOOKED. aha I found this fanfic while looking for some hetalia fanfics to read and here I am I love the fic so far and cant wait for you guys to make it "yours" after what, ep 17? Im proud to say I dont ship HaiPan...yea xD  
>PFT Japan is so ninja in this chapter. To be honest, In the first chapter I was suprised it was Iggy that confronted them about not being in the right universe and that they never confronted Italy that they knew whats going to happen but whatever! The way your telling it is much better! :D<br>Amazing job! Cant wait for the next chapter**_

Fk306: Halia doesn't like to rush or push people so she is probably waiting for him to come to her. England came to her and she responded honestly.

Halia:… Yea, let's go with that explanation…

Sirflightypencil: I can't wait for episode 17, but it's so far away!

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva<strong>__**: Good almost, too good! 8(**_

Fk306: Thank you?

Sirflightypencil: Does this mean you are going to kill us?

* * *

><p><em><strong>memoranda<strong>__**: Neeeeever argue with China...unless you WANT to be smacked on the head with a wok.**_

China: Damn right you better not argue with me!

Aleron: I'm gonna argue with you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan<strong>__**: I liked this chapter. And yay! We get to see the trio's reaction to the room Germany made! :D I don't have much to say lately. I hope you have a good day and I look forward to your next chapter. :3**_

Fk306: Not much reaction from Aleron, he went to sleep. Hopefully Halia and Dysis gave you some amusement though, haha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gloglo96: Yay, Texan! Cool 8D<br>You're right, it's quite easy and funny to write about a character that's supposed to live in your area ... especially because you can't misunderstand or make a mess ù.ù  
>Anyway, I'll talk about the Fanfiction now<br>Sigh, I remember that moment in Hetaoni ... and I squealed as the fangirl I am when I saw Italy getting attacked, America saving him (U.S.A. ) and England ... well, being a cute tsundere damsel in distress, all while helping  
>And... AWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Kumajirou . So protective, I like him ;)<br>And... seriously, France, are you trying to hit on Halia AGAIN, after she just recovered AND while all your friends are about getting killed? x'D Only you ...  
>And ... Halia is a perv xD Poor Japan...<br>And ... Prussia, I STILL can't understand who you were talking to -.- Even in Hetaoni on Youtube D: Can someone enlighten me? pretty please? Q.Q  
>I can't wait for the next chapter, I swear<br>Bye bye :3**_

Fk306: I like France; I like to think that he would flirt in any situation even if there are no positive results. Halia is an easy target for someone like France, probably because she finds his style of flirting refreshing compared to what she is used to. As for Prussia and his situation, I have no idea, gotta come up with something soon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation<strong>__**: Well, even if I am french it would be a crime to not write something for your story ;-P  
>More seriously, I totally agree with Gloglo96 about the fact that you are able to follow the plot without making it boring while adding yours own scenes, and that is really great ! Also I fully understand that you're excited to have reader who are not 'anglophones' (I don't know the english word for this one, sorry, It mean 'people who speak english') I think I was as excited when you accepted to take my traduction, It's always amazing to find that your readers are not always near you (My beta-reader, also ex-reader, isn't french either. I was like O.O when I found out)<br>Err... Sirflightypencil ? There is Girls nations, you know ? And other than the furniture there is nothing more you could pair him with. So It's decided, I won't change my point of view of it, You're officially Chairophile for me (Or have a big chair fetish as Fk306 say it)  
>I think Vongole means clam... In Italian.<br>And for the fighting I think You did a good job with them, I'm not a fan of this but the way you write it make them easier to read and more pleasant and believe me it's a great change for me !  
>China's scary... But now he act a little too, he must be happy. Well, I can only wait for the next chapter... It'll be long, It's one of my favorite part after all... U_U<br>See you**_

Fk306: I told him the same thing that there are female nations but he insist of the chair. I'm really glad I'm not messing up the plot of the story. Huh, Vongole means 'sea clams' maybe he is feeding the others to bring up their strength? To be honest I really don't remember what I had him do for Vongole, I don't recall researching it like I researched France's technique Storge.

Halia: Bleh, I hate sea food.

Fk306: Hopefully the chapter was as long as you hoped.

Sirflightypencil: You're right, maybe he can get together with a female nation and they have nation babies and Aleron will rule those nations, as a king, and you know what Kings do? They sit on super chairs called thrones. We've come full circle haven't we?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hero Of The Hazard<strong>__**: Hey, this is turning into an OC story that I actually will like...xD  
>I love how the odd things in the game are reflected in a real environment, too.<strong>_

Fk306: Really? I'm glad about that since I hate OC stories myself… yet that doesn't stop me from writing it, haha… Oh except that one Naruto OC story Aberration where the main character finds herself in Naruto's world through sheer clumsiness. As for the game reflection, just thought it would be fun to write the reactions and it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi: LOL - Japan as Canada! It's not ninja powers - it's COSPLAY POWERS! _ Sorry, I'm being weirdly hyper.<br>Thanks for the reminders! I am super spacy, and I keep forgetting!  
>Well, the story keeps on moving. I can't BELIEVE I only JUST figured out that the chapter titles were going through the alphabet. I feel REALLY dumb - why? Is it just to amuse yourself? Sorry, I know, I'm being nosy!<br>Okay, I have to say, I will now root for any Aleron x inanimate object pairing. It's just too funny!  
>And more Halipan! Okay, actually not that much in this chapter. XD<br>Well, wonderful job. It was a little confusing with the italics and then regular font, but I like it a lot! What will you do when you get past 'Z'?**_

Fk306: Cosplay! I can't believe that didn't occur to me… Look at the bright side, you figured it out before I reached Z and I did it that way because I wanted to see if I could. Italics mean it's a dream sequence or a memory sorry about the confusion. As for what I will do once I reach Z… I will figure it out when I get there… haha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>quiet harmony-chan: hi! I'm using a phone so this will be quick. I loved the chapter. you put a lot of work into it and we thankyou! It looks so easy when we read it! Anyway!um...Does Halia gian a wound every time she kisses somebody? I just noticed the pattern... Also does Dysis remember the timeloops the way Italy does? Okay i'm asking too many questions...<strong>_

Fk306: So you can see why sometimes it takes me two weeks to finish which I did warn about at some point. I think I would have quit already if it weren't for all the positive reinforcement I'm receiving. Haha, looking at the story traffic I notice on Mondays, whether I update or not, there is a huge spike in readers and that encourages me to write because it lets me know that, just because they don't review, doesn't mean they don't read the story but I still prefer if people review. Teehee. As for those questions, you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>pollo lover manga lover: yeah i would love to see sirflightypencil's drawings! im sure theyre amazing! sorry for late reply! ive kinda been busy with late work and my phone has been destroyed *hides in a corner with teddy bear* TTTT looking back at my responses, i sure did have a lot of smiley faces! sorry to annoy you once again!<strong>_

_**as Ecris-vains en formation said, you do have a chair fetish! and maybe a toilet fetish we don't know of! xD i think i know why but its probably inaccurate... is it because you like Mr. Chair? you might know but i highly doubt it. or maybe its because of the possible evolution of Charizard! the world may never know O.O**_

Sirflightypencil: I'm working on some drawing of them but it's going a bit slow since I had finals and everything but thankfully summer is here and I hope to have Halia, Aleron and Dysis posted by the end of the July dry month stall. However, they will be the version of Halia, Aleron, and Dysis that have NOTHING to do with Hetaoni or Hetalia.


	26. Zone

Disclaimer: Fk306 does NOT own Hetaoni.

**Random Question: So who caught the finale on The Legend of Korra?**

* * *

><p>Zone<p>

_"Prussia! What happened to Japan?" Italy asked desperately in the fireplace room. Germany to his left and England to his right as they faced the door that Prussia had just entered._

_ "And… Aleron?" Dysis asked nervously standing between Germany and China._

_ "… They… fell asleep… Very… deeply…" Prussia said staring at the floor with a look of remorse._

_ "…" Germany closed his eyes and bowed his head in silence._

_ "Aleron… Halia…" Dysis whimpered as she dropped to the ground and buried her head in her knees with a sob._

_ "… No…" China said helplessly._

_ "So… now we're the only ones left." Russia said sadly glancing at everyone in the room. In the circle they were forming, to his right was Dysis, China, Germany, Italy, England and Prussia. The only ones left._

_ "Japan is—" Italy stared in disbelief. _

_ "Shit! We failed again! What are we going to do? We've got the key. Now we can—" England interrupted with a yell as he slammed his fist against the wall in anger._

_ "When we've lost so many? I can't." Germany sighed guiltily._

_ "Yeah, there is no point." Russia agreed._

_ "I don't want to leave without Aleron or Halia… How can I?" Dysis whimpered her head bowed down still._

_ "Yeah, I agree. Let's leave this key to our next selves." England was quick to agree with everyone._

_ "… I'm sorry." Italy apologized closing his eyes._

_ "Hm? What's wrong?" Germany asked concerned._

_ "Italy, you didn't do anything—" Prussia began to tell him._

_ "I'm sorry. It was me… It's my fault. Because… because I—" Italy interrupted._

_ "Italy…" Dysis said looking up at him._

* * *

><p>Italy opened his eyes suddenly as he sat up confused about his whereabouts.<p>

"… A dream." Italy sighed in relief as he began to remember where he was and lay back down. 'I guess it wasn't quite a dream. I hate this… Even here, it's affecting me. It's because I remember so many things… Maybe it's a backlash? I'm beginning to forget the memories from long ago.'

'When did I first meet Germany? What was the alliance that bound us? When I was little, I made some kind of promise to someone, didn't I? Maybe I'll be able to remember if I can get out of here?' Italy questioned worriedly.

'Everyone is… breathing, right?' Italy glanced around noticing Halia and Dysis on beds opposite of each other against the wall. 'Yeah, Japan is even moving. Thank God. I didn't know this place existed, and I really didn't think that I'd still be alive… If I've come this far, the next thing to do is…' Italy lost his train of thought when he noticed a figure pause at his bed before walking away. Italy stared at the slim figure before getting up to follow her into the restroom, understanding the silent message.

_We need to talk…_

* * *

><p>"Well. Everyone has rested, so can we begin our conference now?" Germany asked choosing to ignore the fact that Halia was wearing Canada's coat as she sat next to America, across from Canada and seemed to be oblivious or ignoring the smirks that France was throwing at her, Canada and America. She also seemed equally oblivious to the glares of disapproval that England was aiming at them. America seemed equally oblivious of the smirks and glaring while Canada was blushing as he covered his face.<p>

"Sure. I'm full and I don't feel tired anymore, so be my guest~" Russia said cheerfully between America and England.

"Italy's food is really good. He's been working so hard; I'm impressed." China praised from the other table beside Aleron.

"That was the best food I've ever tasted!" Halia said as she stood up and began picking up the dirty dishes.

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Canada protested.

"Nah, it's cool, I can clean up." Halia told him as she made her way to the kitchen, failing to notice that France was staring at her as she walked past him only to have England throw a plate at him. "You guys continue, I can hear just fine from the kitchen!"

"Just let her, she likes to clean." Aleron told Canada who was ready to protest again.

"… Don't let your bandages get wet!" Canada told her. She gave a nod as she disappeared into the kitchen. Kumajirou wasted no time in sitting at Halia's spot at the table.

"Hehe! Thanks." Italy said pleased.

"Well? Who's going to speak first?" France asked no longer smirking as he glanced around the room.

"Well…" Germany frowned unsure of what to say.

"America, this all started with a single word from you, but you have nothing to do with the Thing, do you? Is it safe to assume that it's just a coincidence that it looks like Tony? That's all I want you to confirm." Canada asked the nation sitting across from him.

"Hm? You think they look alike? I don't think so, though… Anyway, I definitely have nothing to do with it." America informed them.

"Yeah? Then, if we are to believe you, we're in even bigger trouble." Prussia gave a sigh.

"… You don't blame me?" America asked confused.

"What?" Japan blinked not expecting the question.

"It's pretty much my fault that you got dragged into this. If I hadn't bugged you about it, none of this would have happened." America admitted.

"…" Italy gave a start as he turned around to face America who was sitting behind him.

"I thought you'd blame me more. I'm rather disappointed. But it's okay for you to get mad at me now." America told them cheekily.

"America…" Japan was unsure of what to say.

"Is that really what you think?" China gave an annoyed sigh.

"You really have hamburgers for brains. Stop spouting nonsense!" England scolded him. America gave them a bewildered look not having expected that type of anger.

"Well, sure, this may have started with a word from you… but we're the ones who went along with it, eh?" Canada explained.

"Yes. Yes. We could have chosen not to come, but we chose to come with you." France continued with a friendly smile.

"You're the one who laid out the rails, but we're the ones who chose to walk on it. It's not your fault." Russia told them adding his own opinion.

"I see. Thank you. If you say so, I—" America began.

"…" Italy opened his mouth before closing it again. Dysis grasped his hand under the table and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"That's why we need to work together. By joining forces like never before, we'll make it through." Germany told them as Halia returned back to her seat beside America.

"Hey!" Italy suddenly said loudly.

"What?" Germany asked him.

"Um, well. Can you listen to me? There is… something I want to tell you." Italy admitted.

"S…sure, go ahead…" Japan encouraged.

"Go on, we're listening." Dysis said with a reassuring smile.

"Then, can you all come with me to the basement? If we're not there, I can't talk." Italy told them.

"The basement? Can't you just talk here?" Prussia asked not wanting to leave the room.

"I would like to hear it in a safe area if possible…" Aleron sighed.

"It's really important, so… please. I feel I'll only be able to talk if we're there." Italy was very close to begging.

"… I don't mind, besides, my backpack is in the basement and I would really like to wear my own clothes again." Halia said choosing to help him out.

"What happened to the clothes you were wearing last night?" Aleron asked with a frown.

"They were dirty so I washed them. They aren't dry yet, I just checked before having breakfast." Halia told him calmly.

"…"

"Hmph… I see. Then let's all head down there. But before that, I also have somewhere I want to go. Which coincides with searching for Halia's backpack… The sooner we get her clothes properly, the better…" Germany muttered the last part under his breath.

"What do you want to do there?" England asked him.

"I saw something lying on the ground, but I couldn't pick it up at the time." Germany explained.

"Arr right. Ret's arr go together, then." Japan said getting up from his seat.

"Yeah! … Thank you." Italy said relieved that they were doing as he said.

* * *

><p>"So how'd you sleep?" Halia said trying to start a conversation.<p>

"It was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Dysis responded quietly. "What about you?"

"I was dreaming I was eating a hamburger coated in maple syrup…" Halia admitted smacking her lips.

"That sounds disgusting." Aleron commented making a face at the idea as they walked down the steps.

"You think so?" Halia asked blinking. France, who was in front of Aleron and beside Canada, gave her an incredulous look as they turned made it to the bottom and headed toward the door leading to the basement.

"You don't?" Dysis asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to trying it if the opportunity came…" Halia admitted as she adjusted buttoned up coat feeling that it was sliding off her shoulders.

"… maybe I should start carrying a remedy for food poisoning, aru…" China commented mostly to himself as Russia gave an amused chuckle. Both were taking up the rear watching out for the creature as the three humans stood in the middle of the group.

"How about, when we get out of here, we make some pancakes together… that's a safe thing to place maple syrup on." Aleron suggested.

"Oh, can I choose what goes in it?" Halia asked.

"That depends… what do you want to add to it?" Aleron gave a worried frown.

"Um, bananas, blue berries, chocolate chips, burger patty, strawberries, bacon…" Halia began listing off.

"One, that's too much stuff for a pancake, two, no way am I adding bacon inside the pancake, I can place it on the side though… and three, burger patty? Really?" Aleron told her looking a little green as Halia gave him a sheepish grin.

'Pity Japan is at the front of the group, I would love to see his reaction to what Halia is saying…' Dysis thought amused as Japan led the group to the basement.

"England, I do believe we may have found someone that might actually enjoy your cooking." France gave England a playful nudge.

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking, you frog!" England snarled as he shoved France away from him.

"… Looks like we're taking the shortcut." Canada commented softly as they reached the room. "You alright, Halia?"

"It's a long hallway, I think I mentioned that narrow hallways don't upset me as much because it feels like we have a destination." Halia told him as they exited the hallway entering the room with the creepy chairs. Soon they found themselves in the room to the right where some of the nations chose to wait instead of enter.

"It's dark down there, so be careful." Prussia informed Japan.

"We're keeping watch here. Take care!" Canada told him with Kumajirou at his feet.

"If anything weird comes up, just howl and I'll come running." China told him.

"Keep an eye on Halia, okay? Dysis is with her but there is only so much that Dysis can do..." Aleron said with a frown.

"When Italy is done talking, I'll specially bake some scones. Look forward to it." England said making Japan suppress a shudder as he walked away into the cave where the first people he saw could make out in the darkness were America and Russia. Walking past them he approached the crouched figure of Germany that seemed to be searching the ground.

"What's the matter, Germany?" Japan asked.

"Nothing… I mean, well… I just wanted to remove the obstacle that made me fall over yesterday." Germany said scanning the floor.

"I see. That's a good idea. Someone could trip over it and get hurt." Japan commented in agreement.

"Yes, exactly… but… it's odd. I can't find a single vine or stone." Germany mentioned. An awkward silence surrounded the cave as everyone except Halia, who was walking toward the exit with the burnt ladder, took in what he had said.

"Whaat? What the hell, it's like a horror movie! Stop saying those things!" America complained freaking out.

'Seriously? These guys have fought Steve several times already and this is what creeps them out? Embarrassing…' Halia thought trying not to snort at their ridiculous behavior. She and Dysis exchanged amused glances as they walked past France, holding onto each other as they walked. Though it was too dark for them to notice, France was giving them lewd glances.

"Well, it's dark here. Did you look properly?" Russia reasonably asked.

"I'm sure it was right here. But there's nothing. No obstacles." Germany frowned still searching. "There is no stone, no vine, nothing. One could even think there was never anything to begin with."

Halia covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the urge to laugh at the fear in the air.

'…That's right. Even if we try to find it where Germany didn't fall, we'll never find anything. But when he fell, there was something entwined around his foot that wouldn't let him move. It's as if—' Italy thought.

"Huh, it's like someone tripped you and wouldn't let you move." France commented.

"Actually… I only assumed it was a vine, but now that I think about it… well… It felt…like someone had grabbed my ankle…" Germany said suddenly sounding terrified. Dysis nudged Halia in the ribs hard. Once she had Halia's attention she silently pointed toward the ceiling. Halia glanced up and bit her lip to stiffly her laughter at the huge corpse like hand that was suddenly reaching across.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Dysis whispered nervously at the image above them.

"Haha… it's hard to feel like my life is threatened when we are constantly being reminded of a game… was that hand really necessary to add?" Halia commented with her lips twitching upward only to get smacked over the head by Dysis who, even in the darkness, Halia could see her glare.

"Eeeek! Stop,stop! Let's stop talking about this! There's nothing here! Can't we just leave it at that?" America yelled desperately making Halia a snort earning her another smack from Dysis.

"Grabbed… it's like… a hand sprang up from the earth and grabbed your ankle~" Russia said seemingly innocent as he succeeded in freaking out America further.

"And tried to drag you into the earth…" France played along as he gave a nervous gulp.

"Aaaargh! S-stop! It could have been just my imagination! Anyway! There's nothing out of the ordinary here! Let's leave it at that!" Germany insisted scared out of his wits.

"I-indeed! Now, let's go to the place where Italy will talk to us…" Japan said glancing around nervously.

"Hm? Oh, sorry! Um, the cell where Prussia and the others had got in. That's where I want us to go." Italy informed them.

"Understood. Now, ret's just forget about this incident and go to the other room." Japan nodded in agreement.

"Right…" Germany agreed relieved.

"I can't seem to find my backpack…" Halia complained as the countries exited one by one. With a frown she forced Dysis to remain back with her hoping to find her orange backpack in the darkness.

"What have you been looking for?" Germany asked Italy who had been distracted throughout the search.

"Huh? N-nothing… erm, helping Halia find her backpack!" Italy said nervously.

'Liar!' Halia thought.

"Hm? What's this?" Germany said picking up a shiny object from the floor.

**Found "Piece of Metal". **

"Oh!" Italy gasped.

"Ah, so this is what I saw. It might be useful, so I'll take it with me." Germany commented as he placed the object in his pocket.

"Right…" Italy said quietly as he made to follow Germany out of the room before stopping for a moment to let the two females walk past him.

"Halia, it's an orange backpack, if you can't find it then maybe the creature took it." Dysis reasoned as they walked past him.

"No! What could Steve want with the things in my backpack! It's my granola bars, isn't it? He took my backpack for the granola bars!" Halia gave a whimper as she continues to search for her backpack.

"Halia, can you wait for a moment?" Italy asked just as Dysis was going to respond.

"Oh, um." Halia gave him a confused look.

"I'll leave you two and let the others know you will come in a moment." Dysis said shaking Halia off and leaving the room. Halia walked slowly toward Italy before grabbing onto his arm to feel a sense of security becoming very aware at how dark the cave is now that there wasn't a conversation going on to distract her.

"So, um, what is it Italy?" Halia asked tilting her head as she attempted to get a look at his expression through the darkness, she felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she heard Italy whisper into her ear.

"_You know what I'm planning to do but I can't have you interfering."_

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Sorry for the cliffhanger, blame how episode 8 part 3 of four ended. I will see you all in August~ Once again, a reminder that July is going to be a crazy month for me and I will have very little time to do anything Hetaoni related at all.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, I love to give cliffhangers. See you next month.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva<strong>__**: NO!**_

Fk306: Yea, I don't know how to respond to that.

Sirflightypencil: YES!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gloglo96<strong>__**:Yay, a new chapter! :3  
>Poor Aleron, Halia is worse than a Oni when there's a smalldark room o.o"  
>I like the calm atmosphere in the safe room ... and I like the bathroom scene even more x'D Um ... America lending Halia his shirt? (I would do anything for it happening to me, even going to a freaking mansion that kills you with his monster thing repeatedly!) *nosebleed* But, even with this episode, I don't think of America like a Halia's possible love interest ... just a good friend :D<br>And, I dunno, I'm thinking of a thing... This is your fiction with your (AWESOME) OCs. But, will there be a little bit of romance even between countries? Like, some Russia/China, UsUk, GerIta? If not, it doesn't matter, I'm just asking :3  
>And Canada is so protective ... In a way, he spoils the party -.- It couldn't have hurt to let France see her in that state, could it? ;<br>I'm loving your writing style, seriously  
>It's a pity you won't update it in July, but I'm happy about the Drawings and the manga version made by Sirflightypencil Well done, good work both of you!<strong>_

Halia: I am not… -pout-

Aleron: Say that to my bruised ribs…

Fk306: Sirflightypencil doesn't like slash so, for his sake, there probably won't be any slash. I probably can't do them justice anyway. And I'm glad you don't see America as a possible love interest for Halia since he is definitely not in the list of possible pairings for Halia. He's more like a big brother or good friend.

Sirflightypencil: It's not that I don't like slash, it's just that none of these pairings are actually cannon, so no! Also, I'm not doing the manga version, I'm simply drawing Halia, Aleron and Dysis since people are so curious to see them.

Canada: That is why I gave her the coat, besides France was sleeping anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan<strong>__**: Halia gave me the most laughs! XD Especially with the bath, America's t-shirt, the two nations' nose bleeds and Canada. XD That was freaking awesome! I will wait for however long you need to post the story. It is just that epic. I look forward to your next chapter and I hope you have a great day! :3  
><strong>_Fk306: Yeah, Halia grew up with cousins and brothers that could care less how she walked around so long as she covered the important stuff._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh<strong>__**: I'm adopting this chapter for my birthday present!**_

Fk306: Oh, Happy Belated birthday! Glad you like the chapter enough to adopt it.

Sirflightpencil: Happy Belated Birthday! You know, I planned it that way, Fk306 was against it but I said 'why not, it's a birthday!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hetalia-EnglandthePirate<strong>__**: this is awesome!**_

Fk306: Thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation<strong>__**: You know Aberration too ? I just love this story !  
>Sirflightypencil, It seems that I'm not the only one to think you have a chair fetish... But I want to say one thing : thrones are not chairs and there is no thrones in Hetaoni, not even one, Nah !<br>I'm like Aleron about the chores... I'm like the only boy U_U'.  
>hum, well, back to the story. I'm sooo happy to see the chapter, Just after my exams I go to fanfic' then, Tada a new chapter is up, Yay ! It was a longer and a realy fun one, when Halia was with América's T-shirt it was great ! I was realy lauthing when I was imagining Canada scollding her about it ! And then too when... Well, I'll stop here before I write a novel V_V. So, for me everything was great, one of my favorite I think and once again I can only say that I loved it. It's too bad you won't write during this time, well... I'll go see the pictures and manga to wait<br>See you !**_

Fk306: Aberration is my favorite OC story! It gave me hope that not all OC stories suck!

Halia: What about us?

Fk306: No comment…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hex the Ninja<strong>__**: Hi there! :D  
>I can't believe this is the first time I found this fic! I love HetaOni, and I've been looking for a great fic like this for weeks!<br>XD Loved the Halia in America's t-shirt part! And I loved that Canada gave her his coat. I WANT HIS COAT! XD Is it weird that I have a crush on my country? (Yeah, I'm Canadian. Truthfully, we act a lot more like America. But instead of burgers, it's poutine. [fries in gravy with cheese curds on top. It's SO GOOD! :D])  
>I'll be sure to review next chapter!<br>Hasta la pasta!**_

Fk306: Oh, then it sucks I'm going on a one month hiatus… Personal reasons… vacation really. Canada is my favorite Hetalia character, that's why he is so extra sweet to Halia. Also I must try this poutine you speak of, it sounds delicious. Story will continue August so see you then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mori' Tsukiko<strong>__**: Konnichiwa! XD I love your hetaoni fanfic! I couldn't find any good ones at all before I stumbled upon yours. It made me so happy to find a good hetaoni fic. What's even worse is I'm conflicting on whether I should go for Halipan or IggyxHalia. To SirFlightyPencil, really, Aleron and a chair? To Halia, I would have flat out ignored Canada if he thought of lecturing me. To Canada, KAWAII! I pictured you being serious and it was so KAWAII! To England, You'll get your magic back soon, I know it! I know, I talk a lot, Sorry. Bye!**_

Fk306: I still think this story sucks but if everyone else thinks it's good I have a reason to keep writing. See you when I update in August!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi: Yay, Germany's room appears!<br>Halia being. . . oblivious. . . very kyute! Still, I'm glad Canada lent her his jacket too. . . I know I wouldn't walk into a room of mainly guys wearing just an oversized t-shirt. . . I'd just add shorts if I could. _  
>I like the random facts at the beginning - Dysis, what? You don't cook, or clean, or do anything to help?. . . You sound like me! High-five!<br>Well, good job as always!  
>Chapter Z is next! What are you gonna do afterwards? Decided yet? :D<strong>_

Fk306: Haha I love Germany's room. And Halia is used to wearing oversized shirts so that's probably why she did what she did. Yes, I decided on what to do after Z, and I'm not telling, you will have to wait until August to find out.

Dysis: I can cook and I can clean… I just don't like to. –high five- It's not like Halia and Aleron have complained~

Halia: It's easier just to let you be…

Aleron: You're not coming anywhere near my kitchen! Halia may have questionable cooking but you would burn the house down unless it was a microwave meal!


	27. New Game

Disclaimer: If you don't know after 26 chapters that Fk306 does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni then you are a lost cause.

Fk306: A little surprise before I go on the one month hiatus. If you want to know the reason, I'm going to Florida for one week... curse Hetalia, I miss the days where I could talk about Florida without blushing. Sirflightypencil is coming to town and we would rather spend time having fun and catching up. Also the creator of Dysis is coming back from a foreign land and we have a year worth of stuff to catch up on. On top of that, I have family visiting from Mexico and from Oklahoma! July will be a very very very busy month for me. Figured you guys deserved an explanation.

* * *

><p>New Game<p>

_ "Halia, can you wait for a moment?" Italy asked. _

_ "Oh, um." Halia gave him a confused look._

_ "I'll leave you two and let the others know you will come in a moment." Dysis said shaking Halia off and leaving the room. Halia walked slowly toward Italy before grabbing onto his arm to feel a sense of security becoming very aware at how dark the cave is now that there isn't a conversation going on to distract her._

_ "So, um, what is it Italy?" Halia asked tilting her head as she attempted to get a look at his expression through the darkness, she felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she heard Italy whisper into her ear._

"_You know what I'm planning to do but I can't have you interfering." Halia heard Italy say before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck engulfing her in darkness._

_Game Over_

* * *

><p><strong>Start Over?<strong>

**~Yes**

**No**

"Wait, wait, wait for meeeeeee!" Halia shouted agitated as she went through the rocky path on her roller-skates.

"Hahaha, hurry up Halia! You are so slow!" Aleron shouted gleefully as he took the lead on his bicycle.

"Come on, Halia! This 'Healthy Exercise Get Together' is your idea! So stop slowing us down!" Dysis said skateboarding behind Aleron as she kept ahead of Halia.

"Dysis, be careful! The path is rocky, not meant for skateboards… or roller-skates for that matter!" Halia yelled back. Dysis gave a hearty laugh before she fell over having bumped into Aleron's bicycle knocking both of them to the ground.

"Oof, what the… Aleron, why did you stop like that?" Dysis murmured as Halia caught up and gave them a hand. "… Hey, isn't that the haunted mansion we heard about in the town? We should totally check it out!"

"What? But I thought you hated anything haunted! You always make a big deal out of going to the haunted houses when the carnival is in town… or when it's October!" Halia complained.

"Yes, but I only hate the man made haunted houses; abandoned buildings that are rumored to be haunted are so much more interesting!" Dysis insisted.

"This place certainly looks spooky, I'm in!" Aleron said thoughtfully. "Let's go in!"

"But, isn't that, trespassing?" Halia hesitated.

"Two to one vote, we are checking this place out!" Dysis said eagerly as she took the lead toward the mansion.

"Wait, hold on! You guys! Wait for me!" Halia shouted as she skated toward her two friends. "I need to take off my roller-skates!"

"Hurry it up! You're being too slow!" Aleron complained as he opened the door. Halia gave an annoyed huff as she saw her two friends enter before sitting down roughly to remove her roller-skates.

"Just like them to leave me behind, for all they know there could be a murderer wandering around or something…" Halia sighed before frowning as she took out her pocket knife and fiddled with it. She frowned again and placed it in her back pocket. 'Just in case I jinxed it…'

"You guys better have waited for me!" Halia said loudly as she made to open the door she felt a sense of dread flood her. Taking a big breath, she opened the door and let out a shriek that lasted a total of 3 seconds before she muffled it with her hand. Before her was a hallway covered in blood with Dysis and Aleron nowhere in sight.

"…h….h…li…r…ru…n…" she heard a weak voice coming from the hallway to her left.

"…Aleron?" Halia whispered as she took a step forward and walked around the blood briefly acknowledging that the blood trailed in the direction she was headed. 'Please let this be a prank… please let that be fake blood. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.'

"L…lea…ve…" she heard again, she turned the corner and stumbled upon an injured Aleron and Dysis on the wall across from him.

"Aleron, Dysis!" Halia quickly ran to their side. "Oh, god, we got to get you to a hospital! Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride! Oh, but I can't carry the both of you!"

"Be….h…nd….you…" Aleron murmured sluggishly.

"Behind me? Wha—?" Halia heard a door slam behind her. She turned to see a creature run at her; she was given no chance to react as it grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Ungh… Gah!" was the only thing that could be heard from Halia as her neck snapped.

_**GAME OVER**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Just kidding, a little prank that I've been planning for ages once I realized how the last chapter would end. Let's just say this is one of the timelines where they died before they got a chance to meet the nations. Steve is a clean freak, when the nations entered, there was no blood left on the walls or floor and the bodies were nowhere to be seen. Hahaha many clues to this being a fake chapter, really short compared to my usual updates, not updated on a monday, chapter title is out of sync. See ya'll in a month!<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Mwahahahahaha, SUMMER BREAK!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi: Wow, Italy is getting a little scary. . .<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Coughs* Yeah, wait - WHAT, I HAVE TO WAIT TIL AUGUST! Fk. . . that's not nice. . . *cries*<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is one of my favorite fics, and you're making me waaaait? :(<strong>_  
><em><strong>. . . Joking, joking. Glad you've decided, and I look forward to seeing what it is!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dysis. . . You are awesome. I feel just the same about cooking. . . I can barely cook too XD<strong>_

Fk306: Yeah, I hope you enjoyed Italy's little surprise in this fake chapter.

Dysis: Thanks, I think I'm awesome too!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation:<strong>__**You don't like your own story ? Why ? I really like it even if I like some chapters betters than others, if you really don't like what you are writing being on hiatus may help you with it...**_  
><em><strong>Halia really have some weird ideas about food... I think we could exchange a few recipes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>About the chapter now : ever since when I began to read your story I was wondering how the part when Italy imprison the others would happen with the OC's. But... Ah, cliffhanger you're the bane of the readers, you're the hallmarks of all the sadistic writers (which I am from too).<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll see you next month then.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ps I don't know what The Legend of Korra is... Now I'm curious.<strong>_

Fk306: Oh, don't get me wrong, I love writing the story. I love writing Halia especially. It's probably because she is the one that I relate to the most. She isn't an author avatar incase I gave you that idea. It's more along the lines of, I don't think it's great and some chapters are more fun to write than others, haha. To the surprise of everyone that has tried her cooking, she somehow finds a way to make all the ingrediants work together once she gets an idea and it always comes out delicious. Though visually, she could probably take a few lessons from France when it comes to the visual aspect of food.

Halia: Yay, I'm the favorite!

Sirflightypencil: Aleron is my favorite! And you don't know The Legend of Korra? Blasphemy!

Aleron: Poor Dysis is unloved...

Dysis: Not true, the person that helped create me says I'm her favorite!

Fk306: That show is the sequel of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sirflightypencil is absolutely in love with that show, he is the one that asked the question, I told him to think of a random question that had to do with either Hetaoni or the OCs, he came up with something totally unrelated. Anyway, this fake chapter has nothing to do with what happens, I just liked the idea of Italy killing off Halia because she knew too much...

Halia: Excuse me?

Fk306: Sorry for the cliffhanger, Sirflightypencil insisted on it once he took a look at the episode it's in and took in the fact that I'm going to Hiatus.

Sirflightypencil: I love giving cliffhangers, hate receiving them, love giving them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neehl: XD I loved the hand bit, but it terrifies me in the videos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have a mental image of Steve carrying a tiny orange rucksack and eating a granola bar now. XD<strong>_

Fk306: Hahaha, Halia being overdramatic often leads to funny mental images! Halia likes scary things and the feeling of being scared so, overall, she had a hard time being scared when she was watching at home, at night, with the lights off.

Halia: I just thought the hand was a silly addition for humor, had no idea most people were freaked out by it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva: It means NO! I will not kill you, yet...<strong>_

Fk306: Thats a relief... I think...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neeky-chan: Oo! Cliffhanger! I can't wait to see what he does to Halia! I have a feeling it won't be good. Not much to say today. I look forward to your next chapter. Hope you have a good day!<strong>_

Fk306: Sorry about the cliffhanger and sorry for this false hope of what Halia does since she just dies here. Twice.


	28. Agitation

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to point out every chapter that I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia.

**IMPORTANT:**

**Fk306: I remember when I first started working on this fan fiction, mine was the only one that had OCs, I know, I checked before writing the first chapter. Before I began working on this chapter I checked again and saw so many! I didn't read them though. I'll try not to read them until I'm either close to finishing or am finished with this so that I can say I didn't steal ideas. Ya'll would let me know if someone is ripping me off, won't ya? I would appreciate it. It is kind of cool that I can say I was, if not the first, then amongst the first! **

**Sirflightypencil: ALL REVIEWERS! Thank you all for all the comments and for reading and reviewing even though we've had a month long break. For your hard work and dedication, I'm going to give you, the reader, a month long break! That's right, you heard it here first, you get a month long break, not just from the story but from work, school, bills, everything! This vacation time is VOID in all countries except the moon.**

Halia Random Fact: Halia is too friendly for her own good, she could be kidnapped and would find a way to befriend and sympathize with her kidnapper… unless they are actively trying to kill her in which she will attack until the opportunity to run appears.

Aleron Random Fact: While he may seem more protective about Dysis at first glance, if he sees or believes that Halia can't handle a situation, he becomes equally, if not more, protective of her. Nobody messes with his friends!

Dysis Random Fact: Dysis has a horrible response time. When someone text or messages her; expect a reply within 3 months... If you're lucky.

* * *

><p>Agitation<p>

"Before I say anything, I have a favor to ask of you. You see, there's a box inside the cell, isn't there?" Italy told everyone in the cell room.

"Hold up, where's Halia?" Aleron asked glancing behind Italy.

"Oh, she needed to go back and retrieve something from the room. She said to start without her." Italy told him.

"You let Halia wander the mansion by herself?!" Aleron shouted in disbelief making for the door as a hand grabbed him by the elbow.

"This is Halia, despite what Japan thinks; she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Let's hear what Italy has to say." Dysis told him calmly.

"…True…" Aleron gave a sigh but threw Italy a menacing glare.

"Would you like to yell at her when we see her again?" Dysis gave him a playful smile.

"Yes…" Aleron returned the smile.

"You can yell at her when we see her again." Dysis gave him a nod and a pat in the back making him chuckle.

'She certainly seems like she can take care of herself…' England thought eyeing the exit.

'Being depraved of being near such a lovely girl… What a shame, well, there is still the other one.' France thought smiling at Dysis who frowned at him.

'I better have some of the rice balls in hand…' China thought as he searched his pocket to make sure there was a rice ball in there. "Do you mean that box over there? What about it?"

'Halia-chan, would you really try to wander alone? Though why would Italy lie…' Japan thought worriedly.

"Can you open it for me? I can't open it, and I want to see what's inside." Italy asked them with a pout.

"You're kidding, right? Halia is by herself, and you want to open a box?!" Aleron yelled.

"Aleron, Halia won't be happy with you if you so much as hint that she can't take care of herself… Let's just humor him. Halia is fine!" Dysis told him. With an angry growl Aleron went into the cell and toward the box with Dysis close behind him.

"I'm starting to think Halia ditched us just to avoid this pointless junk..." Aleron complained refusing to try to open the box.

"Then I, the hero, will open it!" America declared as he went after Aleron and Dysis.

"What's in that box?" Canada asked as he watched China and France follow after America into the cell.  
>"Errr… Hope?" Italy suggested.<p>

"Hope?!" Aleron snarled.

"Seriously Aleron. Stop it!" Dysis scolded him as she smacked him in the head. Aleron blinked surprised that Dysis, who usually wasn't violent, would smack him.

"…Sorry Dysis. Guess Halia not being here has me on edge…" Aleron sighed as he watched America attempt to open the box.

'Aleron is really worried about Halia… How admirable.' Japan thought silently.

"Huh?! What the hell?! It won't open at all!" America complained

"You're pathetic. Give me that." England scoffed as Prussia followed him into the cell.

"Maybe it's locked?" Russia suggested before following Canada into the cell room.

"Let me try." Germany said and began to walk into the cell.

"Germany." Italy stopped him.

"What is it?" Germany asked turning around as Japan passed him to enter the cell door.

'Why do I have a bad feeling suddenly?' Aleron thought glancing around.

"You just found something, didn't you? Maybe it's some kind of clue. Can I take a look?" Italy asked.

'Halia would've warned me if…' Aleron bit his bottom lip.

"You mean this?" Germany took out the piece of metal and held it out. "I don't think it's much, but… oh, well…"

'Unless… she didn't get a chance! Italy is…'

"Oh! Wai—" Aleron began running toward the entrance to the cell.

**Handed Piece of Metal to Italy.**

"Wha—" Germany turned to Aleron confused.

"…nks." Italy murmured getting Germany's attention again.

"? Ita—" Germany began before Italy shoved him into the cell knocking Aleron to the ground in the process and successfully catching everyone's attention.

"Itary?!" Japan exclaimed.

"Hey, America, why don't you say it?" Italy said as he backed away from the cell door with a smirk.

"…Italy!" America shouted with a frown.

"Say it. In front of everyone. Who lured them here?" Italy asked him smirk still in place.

"Aiyaah, what are you talking about?!" China demanded.

"America?" Russia turned to face America who was frowning at Italy.

"By the way, there's nothing in that box. It's just an empty box. Sorry." Italy said cheerfully as he walked toward the center of the room and faced away from everyone.

"It can't be… What's the meaning of this?!" Canada demanded in disbelief as he held on tightly to Kumajirou.

"Hey, America, what's going on here? What are you hiding?!" England demanded as he turned to face America causing everyone else to turn to him as well.

"…" America continued to stare at Italy.

"Huh? Aren't you going to say it? Why not? Read the atmosphere for once!" Italy told him harshly still refusing to look at them.

"Italy! Open this door!" Germany shouted once he and Aleron got back up.

"Aww, but if I open it, you'll get mad at me… Then again, you already are…" Italy pouted though he was still turning away from them.

"Son of a—!" Germany began.

"Italy…" Prussia said interrupting Germany.

"Aren't you going to say it? Fine, then." Italy sighed annoyed. "You see, I'm the one who told him the rumors about this place.

"What?" France asked in shock.

"I'm the one who told America. About this place. And then America immediately went to ask everyone to come check it out~" Italy informed them.

"Th… then…" Japan said with a frown.

"Right. It wasn't America who started it. Because I told him. That's why you're all here now… Well, except for the three Americans that is." Italy admitted.

"You told him? You're kidding, right? Why?" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"No reason in particular. I just happened to hear the rumors about this place, too, and then I told America~" Italy explained cheerfully still facing away.

"Why did you lock us up here?" France asked perplexed.

"Hmm… Because you would get in the way? You'd gang up on me and ruin all my plans." Italy suggested. "So, just stay there for a while, okay?"

"You're bloody kidding me! I'll just—" England began before he paused. "Shit! Because time's stopped, my magic…"

"Ah, that's right. Thank you~ You were really helpful! Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for finding this for me, Germany~" Italy said as he headed for the door refusing to look at the prisoners. He paused at the door with a hand on the door knob. "You, too, America; thanks for everything!"

"… You really should have learned how to smile a little more naturally." America finally spoke.

"Did you forget what we said yesterday?" America asked at Italy's surprise. "The one who laid the rails… yeah, it was you. But I chose to run on them. I could have chosen not to, but I chose to get on those rails. No one thinks it's your fault."

"…" Italy stared at the door as his hand trembled.

"Itary! Prease, open it! You don't have to do this arone! We can arr—arr together— get out of here—!" Japan tried to reason.

"…" Italy remained silent as he refused to look at his friends. "No. We can't."

"Did you forget? Halia isn't here! She can get us out when she gets back! Italy, she will whoop your ass too, once she realized what you have done! And once she lets us out, I will too!" Aleron declared unable to remain silent after that exchange.

"Heh. Thanks, Dysis, for trusting me enough to leave Halia alone with me in a dark cave where she clings to the nearest person. Halia knew what I was planning to do and she would have warned you all before I got a chance to do anything, so I had to take care of her separately… Considering the setting… it was too easy." Italy said with a smirk making Dysis pale as Aleron turned to stare at her in disbelief. Everyone else looked at Italy horrified at what he was implying.

"Um…" Dysis said weakly, unsure what she could say to the blatant truth.

"Halia… I can't believe that…no… I won't believe that!" Aleron declared as he glared at Italy fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Italy!" Germany snarled as he aggressively shook at the cell door.

"I'll tell you one more thing. The Thing, or Steve as Halia likes to call it, is after me. That's why no matter how many of us are gathered together, it will target me and attack me first. That's why I tried to keep close to the doors as much as possible, though it was a little pointless." Italy told them.

'Indeed, he would sometimes step a little away from us… he didn't really… hurt her, did he?' Japan thought unsure of what to think after everything that had happened.

"This ends here. I'll make this the last time… If I come back, give me a good scolding." Italy declared right before exiting.

"Scolding? Scolding?! I'll give you more than just a scolding you son of a—" Aleron shouted.

"ITALY! ITALY! OPEN THIS DOOR! ITALY!" Germany shouted as loud as he could as he shook the cell door roughly attempting to open it through sheer force.

"Itary!" Japan called out to him.

"Is Halia okay?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm sure she is." Canada told him softly despite not being sure.

"I can't believe you left her alone with him!" Aleron complained as he refused to look at anybody.

"I'm sorry." Dysis said softly and glanced behind her when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't blame her, none of us knew…Ne perdez pas espoir **(1)**. I'm sure Halia is fine." France told the both of them.

"…" they stared at him blankly.

"You have no idea what I just said…" France deadpanned.

"…"

* * *

><p>Italy stared at the floor with his back against the wall as he gave a shaky sigh. He uncurled his fist briefly wondering when they had turned to fist before he took a few steps forward.<p>

"They got really mad at me. Germany's face was so scary… straight out of a nightmare. Well, now. Where was it, again? I don't really—" Italy began to say before he jumped in surprise when he heard a phone begin to ring.

"Eeeeeeek! Germanyyyy! Japan! D…Oh, right, they're not here… My phone…? Scary… Who is it? And how can they call me, anyway?" he took out his found and almost dropped it when he noticed who it was that was calling him. "What?!"

"Um, Roma—" Italy answered the phone hesitantly.

**"You IDIOT! What took you so fucking long to answer, goddammit?!" **

"What?! What? It's true?! It's really you?! How? You are Romano, aren't you?!" Italy threw question after question in a desperate fashion as his eyes watered.

**"Of course it's me! Ack, wait—Spain! You can't take my phone! Give it back!" **Romano snarled.

"Spain, too?! It can't be true… Why?" Italy said in disbelief as his voice thickened.

**"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Now listen, Veneziano—" **Romano paused for a moment. **"…? Are you crying?"**

"No, I—I'm just so happy. Hey, Romano, can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?" Italy asked wiping away his tears.

**"Whaat?" **the disbelief could be heard clearly in Romano's voice.

"Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever… Can you?" Italy clarified.

**"… No."** Romano said after a moment.

"Romano—" Italy tried to reason.

**"It's your job. Just get your ass back here and fucking take care of it yourself! An… real… idiot… well… ly…"** the call was filled with static.

"Romano? I can't hear you! Hello!" Italy shouted into the phone before the dial sounded signaling the phone was cut off. "It got cut off… Hehe! Their voices. It's been so long!... I wish I could go home."

* * *

><p>"Tsk! It got fucking cut off. Oh, well. At least I got to call him." Romano gave an annoyed sigh as he turned away from the locked door and stared at the scenery. "God, my brother is such a pain in the ass…"<p>

"And Spain and the others are taking their sweet time getting here. Why aren't they back already?! And Spain and the others are taking their sweet time getting here. Why aren't they back already?!" Romano snarled as he glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of Spain or one of the others. "… Veneziano. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>(1) Thanks to Ecris-vains en formation after…18 chapters I finally got to use one of the phrases you gave me. According to Ecris, who is more trustworthy, it means something along the lines of 'you must keep hoping' according to google translation, less trustworthy but good enough… 'do not lose hope'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: The real Chapter 27 is done. What do ya'll think happened to Halia? I would LOVE to hear your theories. Oh my goodness, I have received so many reviews! Maybe I should go on hiatus more often… Hahaha just kidding. Thanks so much for all the alerts, favorites and reviews!<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Coming 2013, Aleron vs the Nations. The epic movie of the year! Blood will be shed! Tears will fall! Nations will crumble! And um…. Only one will survive! Shit just got real! Whoo, that was a good month break, I say we take another 2 months but only after another epic cliffhanger.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris-vains en formation: Well, it's been a long time since Halia died, you realy show your love for your favorite character today...<br>A lot of people have been thinking that my Oc was mee too in my story, maybe because they don't know how we are in real life they try to imagine how we are with our character. Oh and Sirflightypencil, I do know Avatar: The Last Airbender since a long time but I didn't knew there was a sequel, I think I'll search where I could see it. I'm like you with cliffhangers, all my chapters end with one but I hate when I read a chapter which end with it U_U'  
>Hope you'll both enjoy your break, It was a nice surprise so thanks and see you in a month !<strong>_

Fk306: Haha, well they do say that the character you love the most is usually amongst the first you kill off. It's a good thing that it's Hetaoni where I can kill her as often as possible via memories.

Aleron: Makes me glad she prefers Halia…

Dysis: Yep.

Halia: Meh, it's a sadistic form of love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monochrome-Colors: CLIFFHANGER! I love writing them, hate reading them 3<br>Wow, it's been a while since I last reviewed... Oh well! I love this story and I'm sad you're going on hiatus T.T Although I understand, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. Busy summer.  
>Come back quickly because I want to read this!<strong>_

Fk306: I'm baaack! Hope you liked the chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh: I was shocked.<br>I reread it.  
>"Now, really? I'm not so stupid."<br>And ponies and cupcakes and death.**_

Fk306: Cake or death?

* * *

><p><em><strong>silver neko baka<strong>__**: **__**Italy is evil O_O but I look forward to drawing an evil Italia when I reach this point. Almost done with the new page, sorry, I've had a lot going on.**_

Fk306: No trouble, I look forward to the next page! Twenty seven chapters to go through before you can draw that scene you want though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva: WAIT! WHAT! I'M SOOOOOOO CONFUSED NOW!<strong>_

Fk306: I seem to confuse you a lot…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NinjaRoll: Oh thank goodness that was a fake chapter...I was wondering why italy was so dark o_o<br>haha have fun on ur trip to flordia...D: yeah that doesnt sound right...Have fun on your break xD**_

Fk306: I had fun writing that fake chapter but I held back on the gruesome details since it is rated T. I did have fun, thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gloglo96: Hi! :D<br>I love this chapter xD It's funny everywhere!  
>So, I think Dysis is acting a little suspicious ... could it be that the 'slim figure' that talked to Italy was actually her? We'll know later ... :) But I'm happy she's beginning to play a major role in the fic :D<br>And ... and ... OMG, France! You stupid pervert x'D *loves how you portray him*  
>I liked the scene where they where commenting about the 'floating zombie hand', Halia was thinking exactly like I was the first time I saw it :'D<br>Just... had Steve really stolen her backpack? Halia, what if he has already eaten all your precious granola bars? That would be a disaster!  
>And ... Italy's "You know what I'm planning to do but I can't have you interfering" actually surprised me. I was vibrating for all the excitement, really *.*<br>See you in august :3  
>PS: 'bout the special chapter ... poor AleronDysis/Halia! Steve, you were expecting them, weren't you? .**_

Fk306: I love France, if he existed the two of us would probably get along great! Well, as long as the flirting won't go past flirting… and who knows if Steve really stole Halia's backpack.

Halia: I'm pretty sure you know who took my backpack…

Fk306: Yea, doesn't mean I'm going to inform anybody except Sirflightypencil. So you like that last line? Sirflightypencil suggested it when he was discussing the chapter with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest: Is that the end of it? If it is that makes me sad :( Wait, wait, wait, why did Italy kill Halia? Did I miss something?<br>-Mercy**_

Fk306: Author notes for the last THREE chapters clearly state I was on vacation. As to what you missed in regards to Italy killing Halia. Also stated as an Authors Note at the bottom of the chapter you reviewed… FAKE CHAPTER. Written for fun and not meant to be taken as part of the actual story. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>EtudeinE: Ugh... Why did I find this story, RIGHT WHEN THE AUTHOR, HERSELF, IS IN HIATUS! (Please ignore this, this is just some random RAGE!)<br>Hehe, it's nice to finally finish all of the 27 Chapters that kept me entertained and review  
>I haven't really watched HetaOni yet, probably the first episode... So it's kinda like a spoiler thing... But don't worry, I love spoilers<br>Now, to start with the ACTUAL review, I really like your three characters. They make a very intresting trio I'm still waiting for their character developments About the romance: I'm not actually a fan of romance, so if I see those fluff moments, I just pause for a second and giggle. Though like most fans, I support Halipan. And maybe Dysis and Italy, and Aleron with Chair-chan. I really want to see the fluff moments between Aleron and Chair-chan though...  
>About the story, I really feel like I'm watching everything with my own eyes. So when the characters are gonna die, wounded or anything, I really felt like watching everything from the sidelines like a bystander. Don't worry, that's a good thing. It means your writing style got us really well. I'm really excited for the next chapter though, I wonder what'll happen next? I really can't wait<br>Eheh, sorry for the long review. I actually have lots to say. But I can't seem to gather them in one review... Thanks for entertaining me, Ms. Authoress.  
>Now a question to the H.A.D. trio and their creators, which one of you likes murder-mystery? Like... The When They Cry series... Maybe?<br>From the Oh-So-Curious Etude(inE).**_

Fk306: I'm back and I'm glad you like the story. Murder mystery… hmm I'm a big fan of murder mystery but from the H.A.D. crew, it would have to be Dysis. Halia prefers ghost stories and Aleron doesn't really have a preference.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzi: <strong>__**THIS CHAPTER FREAKED ME OUT! :O FREAKIN' SCARY!  
>And yes, Dysis, you are very correct to think that.<br>Hey. . . it's not August yet! Yay! Thank you, Fk and Pencil! I can't wait for more!  
>And hey again - why'd you jump to the MIDDLE of the alphabet? It maketh no sense!<br>Well, thank you for the update! Can't wait for more!**_

Fk306: I jumped to the middle of the alphabet as the first clue that the chapter was fake. Haha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiet Harmony-chan: This new chapter had me going WTF for ten minutes. Anyway since I haven't reviewed in a while...Japan got a nose bleed! I was laughing so much! Okay so I love the suspense and the way the ocs and the countries have been getting along. It's rather realistic considering they're in a mansion. Um there was something else...Oh! Someone had said something about Steve running around with Halia's backpack. -grins- He will die from granola bars! Okay I think that was it...Oh one more thing. Japan killing Halia was cooler than Italy. Sorry Halia counting how many ways you die is becoming a weird hobby of mine...<strong>_

Fk306: Japan will be pleased to hear his murder of Halia was better than the murder Italy committed!

Japan: Nor rearry…

Italy: Veh~ Does mine even count considering it was a fake chapter anyway? Veh, veh…

* * *

><p><em><strong>seawy: Plz let Wy with a sword come into this! I rp as Wy and I don't care if they find her in a room shivering or if she just jumps down where the ladder used to be! All I ask is that she is in it and has a sword...although making her paintbrush magic will work too! XD. And tell France that if he touches Wy he is not going to feel his crotch for a month.<strong>_

_**Dysis and Italy...3 they're so cute! I wonder if Germany would become jelious... Ehhh to cry Italy why did you become creepy! O.o I mean I understand why but...that's a little creepy.**_

Fk306:… I'm gonna be blunt and hope I don't lose you as a reader. I know who Wy is but I know nothing about her other than she is female and interacts with Sealand, I know nothing of her personality or how she interacts with others so I don't really feel comfortable writing her into this story especially since she didn't appear in Hetaoni.

Sirflightypencil: NO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>SkyCake: I have been meaning to review this story. It was only just recently that I discovered this fanfic and I have been enjoying it so far. In regards to pairings I would actually like to see Halia paired up with Prussia. I know why but I think they would compliment each other well. For Dysis I would like to see more scenes of her interacting with the Nations to give her a chance to build on friendships. I would also like to see a DysisItaly pairing. I already envisioned a scenario in which Italy confides in Dysis about his worries and she gives him emotional support. Aleron should also have some time to build up some friendships with the Nation and maybe even develop a bromance with one or more of the guys. By Bromance I don't mean that Aleron has to be all yaoi with any of the nations. Not that I don't like Halia I just feel that Dysis and Aleron should maybe get a chapter or two to themselves because it seems like Halia is becoming the main focus where as Dysis and Aleron seem sidelined most of the time. Well I look forward to more chapters and I hope you will take some of my suggestions into consideration.**_

Fk306: Wish granted, Halia is gonna show up very little in the next few chapters, though I'm not sure how long it will take for her to reappear. The reason behind why the focus is usually on Halia is because she knows about Hetaoni. Aleron gets more attention than Dysis but less than Halia because he is somewhat aware of the situation and Dysis. I've purposely kept her as vague as possible. The reason why may or may not be a good reason….

* * *

><p><em><strong>CloudEnvyKunoichi: Yay! I'm aliveeeeeee! Sorry for being away for the past few chapters " but I am still here, and trying to catch up right now! I'll give you an over all review at the end!<strong>_

_**hahahaha xD oh goodness Halia! Funny stuff! onto the next chapter!**_

_**But- That- She just- fhd\ashfs;lgh;kkl;fjawkl;ghw;fasjk WHYYYYY? ? ! ! ! ! ! ? lol ok, now for words, I'M FINALLY CAUGHT UP! ... now for meaningful words: Great ideas at every turn! And I've mentioned this before (I think) but I'm playing the game and not watching Hetaoni, so I have no idea what Italy was going to do by going to the cell, I'm sure it must have been serious though to kill Halia and make sure she didn't stop him. Poor Halia dies /again/ after that too goodness gracious! I wonder if there will ever be a time where Halia enters the game and has to go it alone because Aleron and Dysis die at the start or if one of them dies but the other two survive at the beginning. I'll try to keep up with the updates! Hope you have fun with your vacations and visitations from friends!**_

Fk306: Yeah, he didn't really kill Halia that was a fake chapter, hahaha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finnish reader: Hello! I found your story recently, and now after reading all parts done so far, I decided to review:<br>So far I'm really, REALLY liking this story, your OC's don't bother me at all. And I normally hate OC fics... I think the reason they don't bother me, is that they are so well made. They have their own interesting characters and nature, which readers really can like. They aren't just some ADHD fanbrats. So, good job! I like how you have kept the originality of HetaOni, but still have enough action etc for these three humans. They don't seem out of place at all. You have managed to blend their part very well into the story.  
>There has been a lot of discussion about romance and pairings, so I decided to drop my own opinions here too: I think there shouldn't be romance in this story. I love the "moments" you have done so far, but I'd hate the idea of their relationships going over friendship, family-ish affection or a really small crush. Really. Everybody should still remember, that even though they now are like humans, nations are still nations. Love between nations and humans is doomed to become a tragedy. If there would be love relationship, I'd bother myself by thinking all the time what happens after they get out. No good, I assume. But this is only my opinion. Otherwise I have really loved all the scenes with relationships between OC's and nations. Especially with Russia and "little" Halia. So cute :3<br>Also, I like the fact that there isn't too much blood (...maybe this chapter 27 excluded, I got pretty scary pictures in my imagination...). I actually hate horror, since it affects me so easily, but thanks to that you don't use so much blood or other disturbing things, I can read this. Somehow I managed to watch HetaOni over half a year ago, but do not want to watch it again (I still check my closet everytime I go to sleep), so this is a great way to recap things without watching the videos :)  
>I though that since I have told about what I like, I should also tell what I dislike... but realised that romance stuff would be only thing I'd dislike. So far nothing haven't bothered me much :)<br>Alright, I hope I managed to say all that I wanted... Have fun on your holiday, and THANK YOU for all of your hard work!**_

Fk306: You have no idea how happy your review makes me… well the first reason was 'yay another review!' the second reason 'Finnish reader! Finland!' and the third reason 'Someone finally points out the main reason I don't want romance relationships!' Ahem, other than that, I'm glad you approve of the OCs considering Sirflightypencil, one other person and I have been working on their personalities, attitudes, appearance for almost 6 years. Let's just say they have changed a LOT from what they originally started off as being. Also ADHD fanbrats, never heard that before, hahaha. I'll use that next time I see a story that has those. Oh and I do like romance… just not between humans and nations. Also, I'm sorry about the fake chapter but in all fairness, this is based off of a horror game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neko-chan97<strong>__**:**__** her fave charrie is germany See i remember, time to continue reading P.S this is funny. **__**the intire universe is in her backpack**_

Fk306: Thanks!

Sirflightypencil: First thing, universes don't fit in backpacks, that would be a freaking big backpack. Second thing, thank you for reading and commenting, oh my god!


	29. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Betrayal<p>

Staring sadly at his phone, he placed it back in his pocket before heading off into the room. He glanced around the room before wandering over to the bookcases and examined them calmly. With a sigh he walked over to the cabinet and opened it revealing an unconscious Halia.

"Ungh…" Halia groaned.

"Shh, it's alright Halia. Just wait a little longer, I promise you'll be safe. I need to do something first, then I'll take you somewhere safer…" Italy gently smoothed her hair as he spoke until she stopped groaning and settled down. After a moment of watching her sleep he closed the cabinet and made sure there would be no way of her being able to exit until he wanted her to briefly feeling guilty over the fact that he was locking up a claustrophobic person in a small confined space.

'Hopefully she won't wake up…' he thought as he entered the cave and began searching going deeper and deeper into the cave until he stumbled upon the burnt remains of the rope ladder.

"No… It isn't here, after all. Where did I hide it, again…? Was it on the third floor, maybe?" Italy muttered to himself with a frown. "Maybe not. Ugh, I'm really nervous now. But if I calm down, I'll remember… There was another one that I hid with America. And… then… um…"

"I FOUND YOU, VENEZIANOOO!" he heard from above him.

"…What?" Italy blinked as he looked up toward the hole to reveal Spain and Romano, the light shining brightly behind them.

"Ro—Wh-why?!" Italy asked in disbelief.

"Good thing the front door wouldn't open, so I was just loitering around here. I finally found you! What the hell have you been up to?" Romano informed him.

"Ita! Thank God! You can't stay there all alone. Where are the other guys?" Spain asked cheerfully.

"What—what are you doing here?! We didn't ask you to come here!" Italy demanded confused.

"What did you do with the clocks? Did you break all of them?!" Romano answered instead ignoring Italy.

"…..! How—how did you know about that?" Italy asked shocked that his brother knew of the clocks.

"Answer me! Did you break the last clock?!" Romano asked again.

"It can't be… You weren't supposed to know about that… What are you even doing here in the first place?" Italy asked still confused.

"Romano, I know you're happy to see him, but don't get too excited—" Spain tried to reason.

"Veneziano! I'm coming there right now, so don't move!" Romano told him.

"N-no! Don't come here, no matter what! Go home! What are you doing here?! How—How did you know?!" Italy yelled out.

"…" Romano silently stared at his brother for a moment. "Try saying my name."

"R-Romano…" Italy answered after a moment.

"No! Say my full name!" Romano demanded.

"…" Italy stared for a moment at his brother confused until realization struck. "Italy. Italy Roma…no…"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Italy, too! I don't know everything you remember, but I do plan on carrying at least a little of that burden on my shoulders! You haven't been alone all this time! You've… broken quite a few clocks, haven't you?" Romano suddenly asked again.

"Y-yes… but…" Italy trailed off confused.

"The flow of time got fixed. That's why we were finally able to get here. Not just us, you know? The others are also coming to help you guys." Spain finally explained to the confused nation.

"I fiiiiiinally found you. I've been trying to find you for ages—couldn't find you-the phone wouldn't work, and sometimes I felt these shocks, like half of me had disappeared, every single time—You… IDIOT!" Romano snarled torn between being relieved and pissed at his brother.

'I wasn't able to bear it… That's why several of my memories flowed to Romano and he came looking for us… Why did they have to come here…? Why…? Even if something happens to me, if my brother is here—' Italy felt a moment of pleasure at the idea before he shook it away. 'No. I've already had too much of the first time and I'm getting confused. I have no idea what I should do.'

"Veneziano?' Romano brought Italy out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Romano. I have to go. I'm sorry, but… just go home!" Italy yelled at his brother taking Romano and Spain by surprise as he ran off.

"Ack! YOU BASTARD! Wait!" Romano yelled as he made to jump down.

"Whoa! No, Romano! I'll try going down the ropes first, and you just wait here, okay?" Spain suggested grabbing Romano by the back the shirt preventing him from falling.

"Can you really use this ladder? I can't see the bottom very well…" Romano asked concerned.

"I think it's okay?" Spain said not really sure. "Though I can't see it very well, either. The boss will go down first, so wait just a moment!" Spain said cheerfully patting Romano on the head. Stepping onto the ladder carefully he made his way down.

"It's fine. The ropes aren't even rotten…" Spain commented slowly making his way down until he reached the end of the rope and fell the rest of the way startling Romano.

"Spain?! A-are you okay?!" Romano asked worried.

"Ugh… Ow… Oh, no, the ropes are burnt halfway down… I hadn't noticed… ooh, ow." Spain groaned as he got back to his feet checking himself over for injuries.

"H-hey!" Romano shouted getting his attention.

"Romano." Spain said.

"Yeah?" Romano asked.

"I'm so glad Ita is all right." He told him.

"…Hn." Romano grunted in agreement.

"I'll see if I can find something to replace the ladder. Wait just a moment." Spain told him.

"All right. Don't take too long, or I'll just get down this. A-and… b-be careful…" Romano reluctantly told him.

"Oh! Are you worried about me? That makes me so happy! I'll be right back, so just wait right there!" Spain said gleefully as he headed out of the cave to search for something that would help Romano get down. He exited the cave to find a room with a few book cases and an open cabinet.

'Huh…it's empty.' Spain thought closing the empty cabinet before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Japan shouted as he slashed at the bars of the prison. "Hah, hah. It's no use! My sword can't cut the bars!"<p>

"Keep trying!" Aleron yelled as he grabbed the bars and tried to pull them apart despite the lack of physical strength.

"We can't just use brute strength… Too bad. I don't know what he was going to do, but we have to go after him quickly." Russia said having also attempted what Aleron had.

"But then we can't get out unless someone opens it for us from the outside." Canada frowned not liking that fact.

"…'Someone'… Everyone is in here! Except Halia and who knows if she is even alive?! You all walked right into his bloody trap!" England complained throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You did, too, you know… and Halia is fine. What are we going to do? If no one shows up—" America was interrupted by Spain's entrance.

"Whoa! Wh-what is this?! What are you all doing?!" Spain shouted in surprise.

"Someone showed up…" China deadpanned.

"Huh? What?! A zoo? A world zoo?! Do not touch or feed the nations?!" Spain exclaimed gleefully before he spotted two extra people in the cell. "Eh, not all nations... Don't you two know you don't belong inside the exhibit?"

"I can't believe it… Is he for real?" France asked as Dysis stifled a giggle knowing that it wasn't the correct time to be amused.

'My thoughts exactly…' Aleron thought in agreement to France.

"Oh, I just remembered! By the way, don't you guys have a ladder or anything like that? Roma-" Spain asked.

"OPEN THIS DAMNED CELL!" Aleron shouted.

"SPAIN! OPEN THIS CELL!" Germany shouted at the same exact time shaking the door for emphasis.

"Ack…! Wh-what? What do you mean? I mean, didn't Ita come this way?" Spain asked bewildered.

"We'rr exprain the situation rater! Just open this cerr first! Prease!" Japan said.

* * *

><p>"First, I need to place Halia in a safe place… before she wakes up." Italy said at the entrance to the basement holding Halia bride style. "Then I'll look for another metal piece. I remember where it's hidden…" Italy gave a sigh before he went to hide Halia.<p>

"I know you are going to hate this place when you wake up but if things go as planned, you won't be in here for long…. It's the only place I can think of that might keep you safe. I'm sorry!" Italy said placing her gently on the ground of the room he had chosen before getting up and exiting making sure the entrance was locked so that she would be unable to escape should she wake up.

"Now, let's try searching the library first…" Italy said to himself as he walked in the direction of the library. Entering the library, he went to the table to examine its contents. Not finding the metal object he had hoped to find, he wandered over to the bookcases hoping to find the object there.

"I don't remember hiding anything here. I think I'll try the second floor." Italy muttered. Exiting the library he made his way upstairs and entered the room that led to the secret room He scanned the rug first before making his way to the bookcase. Not finding anything he went to check the desk before looking under the seat at the desk and heading to the bed making sure to explore under the sheets and pillow.

"Oh. It's probably on this floor… But it's not in this room." Italy decided as he exited the room and headed to the nearest door where he walked around the rug before stopping.

"Not here, either." Italy sighed before heading to the room across exploring the couch, the coffee table and the flat screen television.

"No. It's not this room, either." He gave an aggravated sigh as he left the room and went down the hallway to the room with two beds. He entered the room and examined the book cases, finding nothing he walked over to the beds and searched through them thoroughly.

"It looks like this one… but this isn't it. I'll look in a different room." He thought for a moment before exiting and walking down stopping for another moment as he debated which of the last two rooms to enter. In the end he chose to enter the room on the left with the fireplace where he paused at the table.

"If I remember correctly, there was a carpet… So this isn't it." Italy said as he turned and entered the room across. Entering he went to examine the bookcases trying to remember where the object had been left. With a frown he walked over to the bed made a turn and headed toward the couch only to stop before touching the carpet and walking over to the cabinets opening them to look inside. After a moment he went to the carpet.

"Was it here? I've finally got everyone together. I'll definitely get them to escape…. Or else I'll be doomed to a world where I'm all alone… Then again, even though I tried to be at least a little reliable, it looks like they couldn't trust me…" Italy gave a sigh and glanced around the room absentmindedly.

"If I went back… and brought Halia with me… they wouldn't get mad at me… would they? I'd say I'm sorry, and they'd yell a lot and scold me, and then… They'd… hug me, and I'd hug them… and, and they'd also say they're sorry and Halia would wake up and tell me she understands and… she and Dysis would talk to Aleron and he'd forgive me too…All this time… Really, all this time… I… with them… from here…" Italy used to the sleeve of his uniform to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall when he heard the door slam behind him.

"Oh…" A buffed up version of the creature began to approach him as he stepped backwards until he felt the wall behind him. "Ger—ma—"

* * *

><p>"Un…" Halia groaned sluggishly opening her eyes. A moment later she closed her eyes and turned on her side snuggling into the coat she was wearing as she failed to process the situation she was in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Episode 9 part 1 is done with. Romano and Spain finally came out! And Italy has moved Halia's location; I did my best to avoid giving clues as to where she is. Also I've been posting quite a bit in Deviantart, link is in my profile or just look up Fk306. I tend to be in DA a lot so if you ever wanna just chat, feel free to visit me there since well, I tend to drop occasional fanfiction related hints and nonsense. I enjoy getting to know the readers.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>EtudeinE : When I saw that this story was finally updated in my favorites my eyes really went wide. Hm... I'd really like to see where Halia is... Though another half of me would be saying that Halia's dead. Though not like I want her dead! She's a great character! And about Dysis and the fact that she likes murder-mystery makes me grin a lot!I'm really interested if Dysis would do some detective work!<strong>_

_**So, thank you for another entertaining chapter!**_

_**P.S. I've thought of a new pairing, (if it is new...) ALERON X DOORS!**_

Fk306: Sorry, Halia ain't dead. That would mean everything Italy had done would have been for naught. Though I do like to kill her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh: Death! Er, no, I meant cake!<br>ITALYYYYYYYYYY! I always hated this part. Where exactly is Halia?**_

Fk306: Can't tell you, what would be the fun in that?

_**Hex the Ninja: Yay! You're back! :D **_

_**Sorry I haven't reviewed before. Stuff kept keeping me from reviewing, and then I sorta forgot. *blush* **_

_**I understand the whole 'Killing the character you love the most' thing. Seriously. Except for me, it's mortally wounding, so... yeah...**_

_**I can't wait to see what happened to Halia! :D**_

_**Bless yo face. If you sneezed while reading this review bless you. Peace out! BOOOP!**_

Sirflightypencil: Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!

Fk306: Huh? Well, anyway I'm just glad you reviewed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest: Yeah ! Chapter 28 out ! Sooo, shall we review ?<strong>_

_**First : Dysis, you know what ? I am exactly like you... U_U**_

_**Once again it was a good chapter, and with what I read, I saw that Aleron and Dysis will have 'leurs heure de gloire' (their hour of glory) won't they ? I wonder how things will go without Halia, It'll be interesting !**_

_**I was sooo happy to see that you have used some french sentence I gave you... But I forgot to say, if it is said to more then one person it is 'Ne perdez pas espoir'. Well, back to the story, I loved how everybody have reacted when Halia didn't came back, especially your two OC's !**_

_**A lot of people want some Dysis/Italy... Why not, I think I will just wait to see how things will turn.**_

_**Hey, Sirflightypencil ! I think I know how your movie will end : Aleron with his chair army will completely annihilate every country and then will live happily ever after with his chair wife... But only after defeating Japan's last attack with the unicorns !**_

_**Also if there isn't an epic cliffhanger you won't be on hiatus ? Good, where is my gun ?**_

_**Hum, I think the sun and the heat isn't good for me, I'll go to sleep now...**_

_**Over and over again I can't wait to see the next chapter : Italy's rescue part 2 GO !**_

Fk306: I'm assuming you're Ecris due to the info in the review. Kk, I made the change, so it's erm, Ne perdez pas espoir… I'll just copy and paste, haha. Thanks again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gloglo96: Hello there :)<strong>_

_**You returned, YUUU-HUUUU! I couldn't wait anymore, this story is so awesome!**_

_**Mmh, this is one of my favourite parts of Hetaoni, and I liked how you wrote it down. Also, isn't Dysis a little too naive? Dunno, I think there must be something about her actions ... or maybe I'm only a little paranoic? I'll wait and see ;)**_

_**Aleron is so protective ... I would like a big brother like him. Also because of his glasses. *Glasses fetish* AND because he's the only one who understood something was really wrong. *cheering***_

_**For what happened to Halia, well, I think that Italy has just immobilized her after knocking her out. So she must be somewhere in the mansion, in a place well hidden by Steve ... back in the refuge? Or in an closet? *.* Maybe she'll encounter Spain! I like him so much **_

_**Thanks for the upload, I'm really happy **_

_**Until next chapter ;)**_

Fk306: Haha you guessed right, erm, kinda, Italy knocked her out and hid her and she was in a closet for a little while at the beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva: Yep, but me no confused no more! I think Italy locked Halia up in a magic closet with unicorns and tied her up with rainbows...<strong>_

Fk306: I did consider having Italy tie up Halia but in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just placed her in an area where she won't easily escape.


	30. Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Chat<p>

"That idiot… I never thought he could be that stupid." Romano muttered after having everyone explain the situation to him. Russia had a hand on Aleron's shoulder and appeared to be keeping him from going anywhere while Dysis gave him looks of disapproval and worry combined. Spain was rubbing his shoulder where Aleron had shoved at the moment the cell door had been opened to search for Halia frantically. He didn't get very far before Germany caught up, having had experience with chasing Italy who was much faster than Aleron.

"Wait, you already know what's going on? All we've told you is that Italy locked us up, kidnapped an American—" France began in disbelief.

"Or worse…" Aleron said bitterly.

"Let's not focus on worst case scenarios, da?" Russia told him squeezing Aleron's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"And left on his own… possibly with the American." France continued giving a quick glare at being interrupted.

"Yeah, I don't really get it, either, but it looks like he shares some memories with Ita." Spain explained.

"What? Does that mean he understands the situation better than we do, then?" Canada asked.

"So he knows who Halia, Aleron and I are?" Dysis asked with wide eyes.

"Spain! Did you find something to get me down there?!" Romano demanded frustrated.

"Oh… I forgot." Spain gave a sheepish chuckle as he cringed.

"…" Romano controlled his agitation.

"We don't have time for that. First, we'rr go after Itary, so France can stay here with—" Japan began coming up with a plan.

"I can't wait! Enough of this! Stand back!" Romano ordered as he went down the rope ladder quickly.

"Er… Wait a minute… Ro—" Spain said realizing what Romano was going to do.

"Ah!" Romano gave a startled shout as he reached the burnt off area and fell only to have Prussia catch him before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Italy's Brother?!" Prussia asked worried as he set him on his feet gently.

"Y-yeah… I think so…" Romano said shakily as Prussia backed off and stepped to the side.

"Nice catch!" America praised.

"Let's split up into two groups to look for them. We'll start from the basement." Canada suggested.

"O-okay. We'll go after… Veneziano… too." Romano said still feeling shaky from the drop as he runs into a wall.

"Are you feeling dizzy? You're going the wrong way." England pointed out.

* * *

><p>Japan led the way through the halls as Germany, Romano, Prussia, Aleron and Dysis followed behind him in silence as they glanced around keeping an eye out for either the creature, Italy or Halia.<p>

"Would Italy of taken Halia with him?" Aleron asked as they went through the basement and made their way to the first floor.

"Aleron…" Dysis frowned annoyed.

"What? It's a good question! He left her alone before, who's to say he didn't do it again?" Aleron pointed out.

"I'm sure that if Italy didn't take Halia with him, he would at least place her in a safe area." Germany reassured him.

"Hmph…" Aleron crossed his arms as he followed them upstairs

"Although I don't think Italy would have gone back to the safe room and if he did, he is probably long gone by now…" Prussia pointed out when they entered. They exited the room and explored two more rooms before entering the room across from the fireplace to a unique sight.

"Eeek!" Romano shrieked as he clung to Germany.

"It's gotten bigger!" Aleron exclaimed bumping into the wall as he jumped back. The creature had gotten muscles and grown several feet since the last time they saw it.

"…" Dysis stared at the creature with a blank expression.

"What the HELL?!" Prussia shouted reaching for his sword.

"Hah…hah…!" Italy panted as he struggled to remain upright against the larger creature.

"Itary…?" Japan questioned shocked that Italy was fighting on his own.

"Italy!" Germany shouted once he got his bearings as the creature faded away.

"Heheh… You found me." Italy gave a painful chuckle.

"Where is Halia?!" Aleron demanded.

"Italy…" Dysis gave him a sad look.

"Oh…" Italy groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed in horror as they all rushed to his side.

"It's… you, Germany… and Romano, too, even though I told you not to…" Italy said as Germany lifted him up slightly so that he was partly on Germany's knees.

"Wh-why—Why didn't you run?!" You're so stupid! You should have waved your white flag like you always do!" Romano shouted angrily.

"Waving that… wouldn't have saved everyone. That's why I decided to do all I could…" Italy explained.

"What about Halia?! Isn't she amongst the 'saved everyone'?!" Aleron demanded only to receive an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Dysis who gave him a glare.

"Italy! Can you move?! Just take slow breaths!" Prussia said in concern.

"Aleron, he is in no condition to tell us anything at the moment. I'm sure Halia is fine!" Dysis hissed at him earning a look of surprise from Aleron.

"There's stirr time! I'rr stop the breeding now! Bring me some bandages!" Japan said as he kneeled down beside Germany to attempt to close Italy's wounds.

"Just stop it! Why do you have to do this alone?! Take a look around you!" Romano shouted giving Dysis a very brief glance only to notice Italy was losing consciousness when he turned to face his brother again. "Shit—When you wake up, I'm going to fucking kill you!" he gave an enraged Aleron a glance. "And where is Halia, anyway?"

"Aww… no point… telling… When I… wake up again… I'll be… Oh… but I'm… so tired. And it really…. Hurts… What am I going to do? I haven't yet…" Italy gave a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Ita—Oh, thank God. He's still breathing. I was so scared…" Prussia's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Ret's go back at once. Prussia, Areron-san prease carr the others back. Germany, you carry Itary. Romano, Dysis, you can herp me take care of his injuries." Japan said as they got back on their feet with Germany carrying Italy bridal style.

"Yeah… Sorry for the trouble." Romano said refusing to take his eyes off his brother.

"Did Italy… actually kill that huge monster all on his own?" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"…" Aleron stared at Italy with a pensive frown as Dysis went to Romano's side.

"He is severely injured! Hurry up!" Germany demanded.

"Wh-what did he mean by 'no point telling?'…" Aleron couldn't help but ask as he and Prussia left to find the others.

**To the me…**

**To the me who lives at some point in time…**

… **and isn't all alone-**

* * *

><p>"Halia is fine. We should get Italy to safety." Dysis said when Japan faltered having overheard the comment Aleron made.<p>

"How do you-" Japan began to ask.

"Let's go!" Germany said as he began to stomp away quickly with Romano not far behind. Not wanting to get left behind Japan and Dysis followed.

"He's covered in injuries…" Germany commented laying Italy down on the as everyone gathered around the bed. Dysis placed a hand on his foot as she sat at the foot of the bed before giving a sigh failing to notice the raised eyebrow Romano aimed at her.

"He fought alone. It's no wonder." France commented sitting on China's bed alongside Aleron.

"No luck finding Halia?" Aleron asked hopeful.

"Non, mon ami(1). At least not in the basement…" France gave Aleron an apologetic look before turning back toward Italy.

"I heard that it was much bigger than before, but… he wasn't surprised at all, was he?" Canada asked holding Kumajirou close.

"You mean he already knew? Or…" Russia trailed off.

"…" Dysis kept her eyes on Italy ignoring the frown Romano was aiming at her.

"We should think… that he's already seen it many times over." China commented.

"I agree. That wourd exprain his emotionar strength and why he has got used to fighting. I don't think it's something he had from the very beginning." Japan said.

"It feels like something that he accumulated and then finally took shape. But… we can't really be sure. We have to hear it from his own mouth." America pointed out.

"What can we do, then? We can't just demand that he tell us everything as soon as he wakes up… Do you really think he would tell us just like that?" Prussia questioned.

"Well… If we don't ask him, we'll never know, will we? I think we should at least try to interrogate him, even if it proves to be fruitless." England suggested.

"I disagree. If we all approach him when he's already weary, he'll only feel cornered." France pointed out.

"So, you want us to keep going like this, with us in the dark and only him in danger?" China questioned skeptically. "I think we should interrogate him. Get Halia's location while we are at it."

"Thank you!" Aleron exclaimed pleased that he wasn't the only one worried about his friend.

"But… have you seen his face? I don't think he'll tell us anything that easily." Russia pointed out. "Why don't we wait a little before we try asking him?"

"'A little?' How long would we have to wait, exactly? We don't have much time left." Canada pointed out.

"Every moment we wait is another moment we might lose Halia…" Kumajirou muttered.

"If it's the only way, even if we have to be a little overbearing—" Canada continued over Kumajirou.

"Romano, you know something, don't you? Can't you tell us?" America interrupted as he questioned Romano.

"Roma?" Spain glanced at Romano who was gazing at Italy with worry.

"…" Romano tore his eyes away from Italy, briefly glanced at Dysis before looking up at everyone else. "Yes. I don't know everything, but I know more than you do."

"Then…" Prussia motioned for him to continue.

"But, knowing the truth, I also understand my brother's decision. I can't just tell you something that they are so desperate to hide.

"But this isn't only about him! Other people's lives are at stake! What are we supposed to do now?" England demanded.

"… I'm sorry. I don't…" Romano said guiltily.

"…" Dysis made to speak.

"Go easy on him. I don't know what to do, either, but you're being too harsh on Romano. Give him a break." Spain pointed out causing Dysis to close her lips tight.

"Potato Head, what do you think? Should we interrogate him, or wait for him to talk when he's ready? I want your opinion." Romano said focusing on Germany who was standing to the left of Italy with Romano next to him.

"…" Germany didn't speak as he continued to take in the injuries of his friend.

"Germany?" Japan said trying to get Germany to speak.

"I…" Germany swallowed as he tried to gather his thoughts. " I… just want him to wake up first. More than to interrogate him or to wait…more than anything, I want him to wake up. And then, if he wants to talk, I will listen, and if he doesn't want to talk, I won't ask him anything. I think we should try trusting him."

"… Yeah. Even Italy has learnt a thing or two, right? When he wakes up, his opinion will be important." Prussia agreed.

"Indeed… Ret's wait for him to wake up." Japan agreed.

"Could we at least ask about Halia if we aren't going to interrogate him?" Aleron asked.

"Hm? Oh. W—wait!" Germany said suddenly earning a confused look from everybody.

"… He's waking up." Romano clarified as Italy groaned and moved around a bit in his bed before opening his eyes.

"Oh. He's awake." Russia pointed out standing on behind Romano on the other side of Germanys bed.

"How are you feeling? Hey." England asked standing next to Russia.

"Where is oomph—" Aleron began only to have France shove his elbow into his side.

"I'm so rerieved. Itary, do you know where you are?" Japan asked standing to the right of Italy.

"…" Italy stared at everybody in confusion.

"?!" Romano suddenly gave a wide eyed look of understanding as he stared at his brothers' confusion. "H-hey… Veneziano?"

"What's wrong?" China asked concerned.

"Italy? What's the matter?" Prussia asked taking a step closer.

"Oh no…" Dysis whispered with a sense of dread.

"…are…" Italy attempted to speak.

"I'm sorry, Italy. I couldn't hear you. Can you say that again?" Germany requested grabbing onto his hand.

"Who…are…you?" Italy repeated. Everyone stared at him in horrified shock.

**Ita…ly?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Episode 9 is done. Next chapter is Episode 10 part 1! Sirflightypencil was unable to find time to edit and answer reviews, sorry ya'll. You know, I've been thinking, is there anything you would like to know about the three OCs, that could go in 'random fact's? Instead of just guessing info you might want to know?<strong>

(1)Ecris-vains en formation mentioned that mon ami should be aimed at males. Ha, I remembered without looking up the review where that piece of information was mentioned! Hmm, maybe I should double check, just in case…

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva:<strong>__**Oh... Whateves. I was close...sort of**_

Fk306: Yep, close enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiet Harmony-chan: XD. For some reason almost all of the bottom comments had one reference to a unicorn. Anyway I loved these chapters, they almost made me cry. For some reason though I think Halia is in a tiny room even afterwards.<strong>_

Fk306: Yeah, these were sad episodes. I hope I can do them justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neelh: Either Germany's closet, or the room where Italy 'dies'.<strong>_

Fk306: Germany's closet… haha dirty thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: Hahhh This is awesome Almost as awesome as Canada Or, as others would say, "Prussian awesome" But, being me, I am a Canada fan... not the point right now, though, is it? Anywho, I had to laugh at " "Huh? What?! A zoo? A world zoo?! Do not touch or feed the nations?!" Spain exclaimed gleefully before he spotted two extra people in the cell. "Eh, not all nations... Don't you two know you don't belong inside the exhibit?" ". I honestly couldn't help it Other'n 'at, I can't help but always smilelaugh/giggle/snicker (mmm, Snickers...) whilst reading this fanfic So, yeah... 'til next time, I guess?**_

Fk306: Spain seems like a fun guy. I'm glad that I was able to make you laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NightCoringMadness: Damn this good! I stayed up all night reading this!<strong>_

Fk306: I've done that before, never thought I would hear that someone is willing to do that for my own fanfiction. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>phoebe.357: Italy! Where have you put Halia!? You have possibly left her in a room, defenceless, with a monster "steve" who may possibly have a master key to unlock every door in the bloody house!<strong>_

_**On another note, Spain is freakin' hilarious! "Huh? What?! A zoo? A world zoo?! Do not touch or feed the nations?!"**_

_**Only Spain could crack a joke at a time like that! I 3 Spain**_

_**I need more Spain (and his ass) please!**_

Italy: Veh! I didn't think of that!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kimmichi2000: Please continue this story! I was inspired by you and I have 3 OCs of my own. They can be a handful can't they?-smiles-<strong>_

_**OCs: HEY!**_

_**Oops gotta run. And I only mentioned the hetalia ones-runs away laughing like a maniac-STEPHANO SAVE ME!( you get a free flying bunny of any color if you get the reference to a certain YouTubeer)**_

Fk306: Haha, yes they are a handful, but those usually make the best OCs in my experience. Oh! And brofist to a fellow bro!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris: OOOps, sorry, I forgot. I'm not at home right now so I can't go to my account but it won't stop me to review ! <strong>_

_**The next part is when Italy show them who's the Boss ! All alone against the big bad Steve. Vas-y Italie ! I can't wait to see how you will write it !**_

_**See you next time**_

Fk306: Whoo, glad I guess who you were, correctly. Would have been awkward if you weren't Ecris. I'm currently working on that chapter, it's been a bit of a challenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ivy-child: Pairing suggestion: Halia x Romano.. Also an idea... Halia should be the reicarnation of Rome, Aleron, the reincarnation of HRE and Dysis, the reincarnation of Anchient Greece.<strong>_

Fk306: But, but they haven't even met! How could someone already suggest that as a pairing?!

Romano: No way in hell! I'm only here for my brother!

Fk306: Interesting idea with the reincarnations though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IceShadowCat: I enjoy this story yay! But what are you gonna do when it gets to the point where it never <strong>_finished_**? Are you just gonna make it up?**_

Fk306: I'm going to try to make up the ending myself but life may get in the way very very soon and I may be unable to keep a regular update schedule…


	31. Discover

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. They belong to their rightful creators.

* * *

><p>Discover<p>

**Everything was dark except for Italy. When he blinked he was surrounded by his friends having formed a half circle around him. All of them were staring blankly ahead seeing nothing. He blinked again and Halia was suddenly standing beside China staring straight ahead with no emotions and Aleron stood beside Russia staring straight at Halia who was standing across of him. Italy blinked one last time and when he opened his eyes, Dysis was standing right by his side staring straight ahead.**

'**The only think I remember vividly, to the point I can't breathe, is when we first came here. Even while everyone was trying to think of a way to escape, I did nothing to help… I had to be protected like an idiot… Meanwhile, everyone else was getting hurt. And I was alone. One after the other, they lost their lives right before my eyes.'**

"Huhu… I'm sorry. It rooks rike this is the end for me." Japan gave a weak smile as he placed pressure on his bleeding chest.

"D-don't say that! Wait just a minute! I'll make bandages out of this flag and stop the bleeding!" Italy said desperately as he grabbed his white flag

"No… no, it's hoperess. There is no time." Japan coughed out some blood. "Prease, just reave me here and go to the others. Fortunatery, they've forgotten… that I came here. Prease, reave me…"

"Of course I can't do that! Just—I'll make bandages right now! Please!" Italy shouted chocking up as he began to tear it up.

"Itary." Japan groaned as he adjusted himself with an unfocused gaze in his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Italy hesitated as he stopped briefly.

"You don't have your white frag anymore, do you? You have arready used arr of it to make bandages for everyone erse." Japan stated earning a confused look from Italy.

"No—I-I do! L-look!" Italy held up his white flag dangling it in front of Japan who simply stared unseeing. "I just made it! I'll help you right now!" Italy said as he went back to tearing the flag.

"No… No, Japan! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Just hold on a little longer!" Italy sobbed as the white flag blurred behind his tears.

"Itary, you are very kind. But even though my eyes are durred, I know that you are rying. It is so… frustrating. Tirr the end, I wanted us to get out together…." Japan murmured as his world faded into darkness.

** Italy closed his eyes in grief before opening them again to see that Japan was no longer anywhere to be seen in the darkness.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry. This is where I fall." China stated as he lay down beside the fireplace. He gave a sad sigh before he went into a coughing fit as he spat out a bit of blood into the hand that wasn't placing pressure on the claw injury he has sustained in battle.<p>

"Damn it all. Nothing went like I expected. What the hell…Dysis, I know it's odd of me to request this but keep an eye out for Halia, I think she may be in over her head and try to solve this by herself…" Aleron gave a bitter sigh as he lay beside China on the thin blanket that had been laid out on the floor by Dysis.

"I-I-I'll… do my best. I'm not sure what I can do since Halia is so much more assertive and confident than me. But I will try." Dysis said as she quietly wept. Prussia frowned and pulled her into his arms as she placed her face against his chest as her hands lay limply at her side.

"I'm glad we could make… a new breach, at least." Russia gave a small pained smile as Italy sobbed quietly staring in disbelief.

"Come now, don't cry, just go. If you stay here, that monster is going to show up again." France gave them a cheerful yet painful grin as he tried to shoo them away.

"But…" Italy began before he trailed off knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Prussia, will you take care of Italy? He's fast on his feet, but it's hard to fight that monster." France requested.

"I know. I'll do it." Prussia said sadly as he placed his chin on Dysis' head. France gave a tired smile as he closed his eyes and went still.

"France?" Italy whispered taking a step toward the still nation.

"…."

"Quickly. Don't let our efforts be in vain. Really, you're so slow on the uptake." Russia sluggishly lifted his hand and shooed at them playfully trying to get them to leave.

"If you stay here, you're only going to get in the way. Just get away, quickly." China gave another weak cough as he attempted to get them to leave.

"Hopefully I won't see you again in a long long time…" Aleron told them with a kind yet tired smile as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Let's go, you two. Let's get out of here." Prussia said as he began to guide Dysis out. Italy paused at the door giving the four one last look before he followed Dysis and Prussia out the door.

"You really are perfect for the role of villain." China commented with another bloody cough.

"You're quite the actor, yourself." Russia responded playfully. China blinked before he began to struggle to get up on his feet.

"I have to find… Japan… quickly. While I got all sluggish here… I forgot again…" China groaned from the pain of having to move before he collapsed back to his spot.

"…. China?" Russia said when China didn't make a sound after collapsing.

"…."

"He has joined Japan and France…" Aleron pointed out.

"How can you be sure Japan is dead?" Russia asked curious.

"Halia was rather distraught when Italy returned to the group earlier. If you recall, I pulled her aside and spoke to her. She told… Italy… found Japan but… too….." Aleron gave a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"…Aleron?"

"…"

"Even in this place… I'm all alone yet again…" Russia gave a bitter sigh as he stared at his fallen comrades before; he too, went into a sleep he would not awaken from.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy slowly opened his eyes and witnessed Russia, China, Aleron and France fade away into the darkness.<strong>

"Yeah, we'll be fine, so just get out of here and get us reinforcements or something." America told Italy looking worse for wear as he sat by the bed England was laying in, his breathing irregular. He glanced toward the switch at the corner of the room where Halia was stubbornly staring at the wall**(1)**. Despite the distance he could see her trembling and holding onto Kumajirou like a lifeline.

"Wait! In the meantime, even you will get hurt beyond help-" Italy tried to reason through a chocked sob.

"It's fine. Besides, I want to do these two a favor and stay with them." America motioned toward England and Canada as he made an attempt at a playful smile that came out too forced.

"Hic…" they heard from the corner, Italy spared her a glance noticing that she hadn't started crying but was close to it.

"America—" Italy attempted again.

"No, that isn't it. They can't hear me anymore, so I'll tell you in all honesty. I want to stay with them. Till my last moment. Because they're both very important to me." America admitted rubbing his injured arm.

"And because you're going to… protect us—" Italy stated watching as Kumajirou spoke softly to Halia while making gestures for her to approach the beds. Taking a deep breath and raising her head high she moved toward the beds painfully slow. This didn't pass either nations attention as they watched Kumajirou make sounds of encouragement. America grinned at her but she was too focused to notice.

"Haha! Yeah. Even though I can't even move anymore. But I'm not making a mistake. And I regret nothing. " America informed him as he saw Halia place Kumajirou by Canada. The tears were falling down her face onto Canada causing Kumajirou to get on his two paws and give her one last hug before he shoved her.

"I don't want to leave him Halia… I'm sorry." Kumajirou said softly now within hearing distance. He seemed torn between wanting to stay with her and wanting to stay by Canada's side.

"You…hic….you….do what you….hic…have to do." Halia let out a sob as she hugged Kumajirou for all she was worth.

"Don't worry Kumajirou, Italy will look after Halia… or is it the other way around?" America said causing Halia to release Kumajirou slowly and to walk up to the two remaining nations. When she approached them she threw her arms around America and squeezed tightly as he returned the hug awkwardly at first. He could feel her wet cheeks on his neck and squeezed her as he got more comfortable in the hug realizing that he needed it just as much as she did.

"Just know that I have always been proud to be one of yours…" she murmured into his ear right before releasing him and hugging Italy who returned the hug tightly. She turned and gave a watery smile at America. "I'll take care of Italy and the others. You take care of… of… them…" she gave a sniff as thick warm tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't make a move when America grabbed her chin and wiped away the tears.

"I'm proud to have three people in this house that belong to me. Now go for it, I wish you luck." He told her as he turned her around and shoved her gently toward Italy who had turned toward the door.

"Goodbye…" Halia said giving them one last look before she guided Italy out the door.

** Italy found himself opening his eyes to see that America, England and Canada had faded away leaving Halia and Dysis at either side of him and Germany and Prussia across from him. **

* * *

><p>"We got back the key." Prussia coughed out a pleased laugh as he gave the key to Dysis who was shaken but more composed than Italy who was openly crying.<p>

"Hey, stop crying. We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back. You should be happier." Germany scolded as he clenched at his bleeding chest.

"Um, what about Halia? Wasn't she, um, with you?" Dysis asked hesitantly. The question caused Prussia and Germany to close their eyes in anguish. The silence was unbearable for Dysis. She opened her mouth to ask again when Prussia looked up suddenly with a heavy sigh.

"When we were running… we didn't notice but she took a sharp turn and we went back for her but we couldn't find her." Prussia explained.

"But she might still be alive?" Dysis asked desperately.

"It's… highly unlikely… I'm sure she did it to buy Prussia and I some time." Germany said bitterly.

"Oh…" Dysis closed her eyes as she trembled, fighting to keep the tears from spilling.

"Why did you lie to us…? You said you were only going to take a look around…" Italy said angrily as he wiped away the tears running down his cheeks.

"Ah, yes. Well… It's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead." Germany pointed out lightly.

"You knew-?!" Italy shouted shocked.

"Halia, while we were gone, informed us about America, England, Canada and Kumajirou… I was there for the other four and I suppose it is safe to assume that Japan is no longer with us…" Prussia let him know. Prussia suddenly barked out a laugh. "Hahah! … Well… now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired."

"You're right, Prussia. You can go ahead; I'll catch up with you." Germany told him kindly.

"Why?! No! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!" Italy shouted at him as he took a step closer.

"I agree with Italy, we can't just leave without you!" Dysis added as she cried.

"Anyone who… disobeys…will run…ten laps…" Germany said his eyes growing heavy.

"…Look… if you don't… hurry up… he'll keep adding even more." Prussia told them playfully as he closed his eyes.

"Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany…" Italy sobbed as he fell to his knees and covered his eyes. "…will have to run… to catch me…"

"…."

"Prussi—" Italy reached out to Prussia.

"…."

"Ger…ma…ny…" Italy stared at them in horror failing to notice a crying Dysis get down to her knees and held him tightly as he let out his sorrows onto her shoulders.

**Opening his eyes once more, he acknowledged that Germany, Prussia and Halia had faded away into the darkness leaving only himself and Dysis. Slowly he walked toward the center of where the half circle once was leaving Dysis to fade away behind him.**

** 'Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me. If only I hadn't heard those rumors… If only I hadn't told America… No, this is no good. I just have to try harder. What was I supposed to say next, again? Whose life was going to be in danger next, again? What… do I have to do next? How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many more times will I have to watch my friends die? How long will Dysis have to be my backbone? I made them so many promises. But when we met next, my friends had forgotten all about them. We had finally learnt to get along, but when we met next, they were all back to normal. I don't want them to forget, though. What can I do? What do I have to do? How can I get them ALL out of here?' Italy gave a bitter sigh. 'It's hopeless. It feels like my head is going to burst…I want to try harder… and harder… but… I'm so very tired…'**

* * *

><p>"How is he?" China asked as they all stood outside the restroom.<p>

"He's in the bath right now. Romano is rooking after him…" Japan told everyone.

"Um… maybe he has… amnesia?" Canada suggested twiddling his fingers as Kumajirou sat at his feet looking equally concerned.

"Well, ain't that just great, he's the only one that knows where Halia is. Time is ticking y'all! If we don't find her soon, she's as good as gone!" Aleron complained. "And don't you try to defend him Dysis! No matter what his reason or problem is, he shouldn't have messed with Halia! I'm tired of you choosing Italy over Halia, YOUR BEST FRIEND!" he added when Dysis frowned opening her mouth but closed it as soon as he yelled at her, unused to having Aleron angry at her.

"No, it looked like something a little different." England said throwing Aleron a warning glare.

"It is simirar to what I was rike when we had just broken the crock." Japan said in thought.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Prussia asked confused.

"When we break a clock, he gets a lot of strange memories and they get all mixed up." France explained to the confused former nation.

"That's right. Itary arso got so many memories that they pushed him to the rimit, both physicarry and mentarry. He got saturated with them. If any more memories pour in, he wirr onry reject them." Japan gave a sigh.

"Reject? Reject what?" China asked.

"The memories themselves. That's how it usually is. But Italy still tried somehow and… the line probably turned into dots." America theorized.

"You mean his memories are all scattered about? So, if he tries thinking about them, they will return in time?" Germany said sounding a little relieved at the idea.

"Hopefully one of the things he first remembers is Halia's location…" Aleron muttered crossing his arms. Most of the nations found themselves silently agreeing with Aleron though they didn't voice it.

"Yes. The proof of that is that he immediatery… if tentativery… called my name." Japan said with a nod.

"Tentatively? What do you mean by that?" Spain asked curious.

"Werr… er…" Japan struggled to find a way to explain what he meant when the door opened behind and out came Italy and Romano.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Romano said noticing everyone watching them.

"Uh, no, that was pretty quick. Are you feeling a little better now, Italy?" America asked concerned.

"…" Italy stared blankly at him for a moment before regaining his composure. "Yes, sir. I am sorry about all that. My head feels a lot better and I am fine now." Italy said politely.

"'Sir?' Er, Italy? You do know who I am… don't you?" Prussia said pointing at his face in disbelief.

"I do. He is Mr. Japan." Italy pointed at Japan. "You are Mr. Prussia." He gave Prussia a nod before glancing at Germany. "And he is…" Germany gave him a confused look when he paused. "Hol—"

"Hm?" Germany frowned confused.

"Oh, er… Mr… Germany." Italy corrected himself.

"Italy? What's wrong with you?" Germany asked confused.

"You mean other than losing his memory? Oomph!" Aleron muttered under his breath only to have America shove his elbow into Aleron's side.

"Huh? Doesn't it kinda feel… as if he's talking like when he was a kid? What happened?" Spain asked tilting his head.

'Do these guys seriously not remember that he has his memories scattered?' Aleron thought in disbelief. He caught himself turning to look at Dysis before remembering that he was angry with her.

"Well, his memories are kind of jumbled and he's a little confused. He still needs some time, okay?" Romano pointed out a little peeved.

"Of course. Take your time." Russia said giving Aleron a warning look.

"What? Dude, he just had his memory all crazy, as pissed as I am, and as much as I want to beat him up… I know he won't be much help right away! Doesn't mean I'm not hoping that one of the first things he remembers is where Halia is…" Aleron admitted ignoring how Italy went pale and stared wide eyed at him.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry." Italy apologized to both of them.

"And you stay with him, Romano." Japan suggested, partly so that Aleron wouldn't be alone with him at any point.

"Uh, w-wait! I've been thinking all this time… and I think maybe I should tell you, after all…" Romano said nervously eyeing Dysis. Italy looked at his brother nervously but didn't object to the suggestion while Dysis refused to make eye contact and shuffled nervously.

"Er, wait. I appreciate the sentiment, but we really shouldn't have told you to talk without considering Italy's feelings." England told him making the Italian brothers sag in relief. Canada gave Dysis an odd look when he noticed that she seemed to be relieved as well.

'Is she hiding something too?' he thought briefly before focusing on France who was getting ready to say something.

"Er, wait. I appreciate the sentiment, but we really shouldn't have told you to talk without considering Italy's feelings. It's still all right. You just take care of your brother. If there's really no other way, then we'll ask you again." France said agreeing with England.

"That's right. There are many other things we have to solve. Maybe he will remember something while we're having a meeting. We can wait." Canada said petting Kumajirou. 'I'm sorry Halia… but there isn't much we can do until Italy remembers…'

"I see… All right, Veneziano, go to sleep! You're tired. Come here." Romano ordered as he grabbed his arm.

"B-but…" Italy hesitated giving everyone a reluctant glance.

"It's alright. If there's no other way, we'll ask you. Until then, be at ease." Germany ordered gently.

"Okay…" Italy reluctantly agreed as he followed Romano to the beds.

"He's so… worn out…" France pointed out when the two were out of range.

"Yeah. He probably pushed himself too hard already." Russia pointed out. "He must have kept telling himself that he could try harder and harder to protect us."

"I wonder… if he did what he did to Halia to protect her. Or if he did it to protect us…" Canada said sadly.

"I'm pretty sure it was to protect her, he has no reason to suspect that she would do anything to hurt us."Dysis said with a nod of certainty.

"Ret's think about what wourd be the best course of action." Japan said changing the subject.

"Yeah. Um, I've been wondering… Germany, what was that thing that you gave to Italy?" America asked turning to Germany.

"You mean right before he got me into that cell? It's a piece of metal that I found in the cave." Germany explained taking the piece of metal out of his pocket. "Incidentally, Italy dropped it when he was beaten up and now I have it with me again."

"Judging by the way he acted, it must be something necessary to escape." Canada took the metal piece from Germany and examined it. "Even though it looks like an ordinary metal piece…"

"Maybe it's some sort of key?" Spain suggested as he took the metal piece from Canada and began examining it before it was suddenly taken from him by France.

"Key? But keys aren't usually shaped like this." France said with a frown.

"Yeah, that's the point!" Spain exclaimed waving his arms in the air excitedly. "In other words, the keyhole is also hidden."

"But there was no keyhole where this metal piece could fit…" Prussia frowned taking his turn to examine the piece before passing it on to China who had held out his hand.

"We must have missed it. Weren't there any places that made you feel uneasy?" China asked England passing the metal piece to him in the process.

"Yes… and no… I mean, there were so many places that made me uneasy that I've forgotten about some of them." England confessed looking annoyed at himself. Aleron gave a mild frown as he stared at the metal piece in England's hand.

'I wonder if Halia knew anything about it… I hope she is okay.' He thought with a sigh as he turned to stare at the entrance sadly wanting to go searching for her.

"In that case, we'll have to search the mansion once again." America pointed out.

"Understood. Let's sprit up into two groups; one to stand by, and the other to search around." Japan agreed.

"I'm fine with either one, but… Italy must be hungry, so… maybe I should cook something for him?" England suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, England. You should definitely do that!" Aleron said in a gleeful manner ignoring the confused look from England and the glares that he received from Germany and Japan.

'I thought he was angry at Italy. Why does he suddenly want Italy to be fed? Oh, it's probably because he thinks my cooking will help Italy get better and then he will hopefully remember where Halia is! That must be it!' England thought giving Aleron a happy smile.

"Engrand! Ret's search together! By all means!" Japan said hurriedly.

"What? But the food—" England began.

"I'll stay! France, you can stay, too, aru!" China said in a panicked manner.

"Oh! Of course! So, the kitchen is full now! You can search around with the others!" France gave a weak laugh as he made shooing gestures at the ones who weren't staying.

"I'll stay, too. I'm not feeling very well…" Prussia said with a sigh.

"Does anyone else have a preference?" America asked.

"Um, I think I'll stay here…" Dysis said.

"I'm going." Aleron simply said giving a distasteful look at Dysis.

"Erm, Italy might remember where Halia is at." Dysis pointed out.

"…"' Aleron just stared at her before turning away causing her to sag in relief.

"Then, Russia, Aleron, Canada, Japan and England will do the search with me. The others will stand by." America said.

"Alright. Let's do a thorough investigation." Canada said picking up Kumajirou.

* * *

><p>"<em>Halia, can you wait for a moment?" Italy asked. <em>

_ "Oh, um." Halia gave him a confused look._

_ "I'll leave you two and let the others know you will come in a moment." Dysis said shaking Halia off and leaving the room. Halia walked slowly toward Italy before grabbing onto his arm to feel a sense of security becoming very aware at how dark the cave is now that there isn't a conversation going on to distract her._

_ "So, um, what is it Italy?" Halia asked tilting her head as she attempted to get a look at his expression through the darkness, she felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she heard Italy whisper into her ear._

"_You know what I'm planning to do but I can't have you interfering." Halia heard Italy say before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck engulfing her in darkness._

"Oh!" Halia moaned as she sat up rubbing the back of her neck her head felt cloudy and she was made aware of her head throbbing. "Ugh, what was that all about?"

She blinked several times trying to get the spots to fade away and frowned when she noticed she was alone.

"Hello?" She said out loud despite knowing the small room was empty.

"…Oh, shit…" she whispered as she got up and walked toward the caged door. "Please don't be locked…" she tugged at it. It didn't budge, then she pushed and it still didn't budge. Frustrated she tried to move it to the side and it still didn't budge.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, please, please, please. Don't… don't leave me… please, please, please! Aleron…. Dysis…somebody… where are you?" Halia whimpered as fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. Distantly, she realized that she was breathing irregularly and that her heart was beating rapidly as she walked backwards toward the furthest corner of the cell she was in and sat down roughly with her back against the wall, closing her eyes as she lowered her head onto her knees and cried. "What the hell were you thinking, Italy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Another clue where Halia is and her reaction and it seems next chapter the search begins! This is episode 10 part 1 of 4. School semester has begun so updates may be erratic but I assure you that only Mondays. If I don't update on Monday then wait till the next Monday and such. Like it was last semester only less time to write since my schedule is tighter. If ya'll have a question about my progress in chapters, look me up in Deviantart where I will probably respond within the day. My username is Fk306. Big surprise. Sigh, yet another chapter sirflightypencil was unable to edit.<strong>

(1) Halia isn't very good when it comes to dealing with death. Even when she knows it will eventually be okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>phoebe.357: Italy! You better bloody remember who everyone is! If you dare forget where Halia is, Aleron will get angry and I...I am not even going to go there, but let me just say, You better have a white flag!<strong>_

_**Also, The Bad Touch Trio have been reunited, THIS is going to be interesting, if you know what I mean :3**_

_**Side note: I have also noticed your chapters to be alphabetically ordered AND I LOVE YOUR STORIES!**_

Italy: I'll try…

Fk306: Yeah, I mentioned a few chapters back that it's in alphabetical order, haha. Thank you, it pleases me that you enjoy the story so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>teenbooks4eva : Whateves...I'm happy you updated!<strong>_

Fk306: I'm glad too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiet Harmony-chan: You did it Justice and awesomeness and Prussianess and Canadnesss (someone said they were a Canada fan) and everything else. Oh and I think if you read that one line "To the me that isn't alone" and then read this story you will understand why we all love it soo much.<strong>_

Fk306: Thanks!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ivy-child: Thanks!<strong>_

Fk306: You're welcome!

* * *

><p><em><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: Yush. Spain is a very fun guy. And The "Who...are...you?" moment made me think of someone talking to Canada... I feel so sorry for him And Italy too. And all of the others... Is it bad I wish Steve was real?<strong>_

Fk306: Well, so long as I don't ever meet him in real life, wish away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SkyCake: The way Dysis has been behaving I would think that maybe she has some involvement in the time traveling process. Dysis's behavior and actions are leading me to believe that she knows more about what is going on than Aleron and Halia.<strong>_

Fk306: Maybe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecris : And it's me again Yep, you got it right ! 'Mon ami' is only to one male friend, for once I can see this expression correctly used, Yay ! Hum, now the chapter : it is fun to see one character being angry to Italy because it surprised me, on Hetaoni nobody was upset against him, It show how your OC's are close to each others ! I realy liked it. Aleron as the reincarnation of HRE... Then him and Italy would have been in love in another life, Sirflightypencil won't be happy. But I like the idea too. Well, Aleron will have to 'prendre son mal en patience' (meaning he'll have to wait patiently it even if he don't like it or if it hurt) because It'll take some time for Italy to remember were Halia is... Let's hope he won't try to murder Italy for it. See you<strong>_

Fk306: Aleron is overprotective of his friends. Sirflightypencil hasn't been editing the last few stories, life getting in the way and all, so he will probably be upset when he catches up. He will probably be annoyed at most and ignore the topic entirely.


	32. Effort

**Fk306: Thanks so much for the 201 reviews! Sirflightypencil and I appreciate it very much!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Effort<p>

'Should I scream? No, I might end up attracting attention I don't need…' Halia thought feeling calmer after having cried for a while. 'Crying really helps, let's see the only thing I have with me is my pocket knife… Canada's coat… America's t-shirt and a yellow scrunchy…' Halia grabbed the scrunchy that was holding up her hair and pulled it off allowing her hair to fall down to her mid-back. Staring at the item she began to twist it around her fingers as she stared at the cell door. Taking care not to analyze the size of the room she was in knowing that would make it difficult for her to breath.

"Am I just supposed to wait for someone? I wonder how long I've been in here… Has Italy lost his memory yet? Should I be trying to figure out how to get out of here on my own?" she twirled the pocket knife between her fingers as she sighed. "Maybe I should wait a little longer… It can't help to at least look at my options… well, with the items I have… there isn't much I can do… I wish I was the type of girl to wear bobby pins then maybe I could pick the lock… What if I used my pocket knife?"

"That might be a bad idea…" Halia said envisioning the lock becoming deformed from her attempts of using the pocket knife to escape. She felt tightness in her chest and closed her eyes. 'Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts! Kittens… puppies… ducks… siblings… brothers…bros…brofist…pewdiepie…amnesia…ao oni…Hetaoni…wait…'

"… AAAAH it's not working! Someone find me already!" Halia complained as she let herself fall back against the wall with an annoyed huff.

* * *

><p>"She doesn't appear to be on the second or third floor…" Russia commented with a frown as they reached the fourth floor having thoroughly examined the rooms in the two floors. Now they were entering the room with the red sofa.<p>

"Japan?" England asked when he noticed Japan had stopped to stare at the desk.

"My aporogies. I was just reminded of Haria-chan taking a nap here…" Japan commented before moving on to the bookcase and moving it aside. "Oh! I just remembered the mochi!" Japan exclaimed causing everyone to come closer to get better look.

"Whoa, what's this pudgy thing?" Russia asked looking at the tired looking mochi. Hearing voices, the mochi looked up and immediately began scanning the faces around it in a searching manner.

"What's this revolutionary creature?! It's fantastic!" America declared staring at the creature that bore such a strong resemblance to him.

"The mochi is stuck… A-and it's looking at us with a twinkle in its eyes." Canada pointed out. "O-oh, now it looks disappointed?"

"Probably hoping, Halia was with us…" Aleron pointed out.

"I'd compretery forgotten about it! We'rr come to herp you soon, so prease just hord on a rittre ronger, okay?" Japan told the mochi.

"It looks like there's nothing in particular here, either." Russia said having lost interest in the mochi.

"Indeed. Ret's hurry to the next room. I'm sorry, Mochi. See you rater!" Japan said giving the creature a sympathetic look as he turned to leave. England eyed the creature before turning to follow the others.

* * *

><p>"I could just try to sleep. Time always seems to pass faster when I'm asleep." Halia groaned as she sloppily threw the pocket knife up before catching it by the handle. "Bleh, I don't like sleeping unprotected… let's see, something to occupy my…" something wet hit the top of her head and she looked up to see a buffed up Steve hanging above her.<p>

"…time? WAAAAH!" She screamed as she dashed and stumbled to the other side of the cell as the strong looking creature landed where she had once been. "What the hell, I thought Italy placed me here to keep me safe, not have me cornered like an animal!"

**Halia**

**728HP**

**730SP**

**[Normal]**

"Seriously?! I got to fight by myself?!" Halia exclaimed as she jumped to the side successfully dodging a basic attack.

**[Skill]**

"Um, um, um…. Rage?" Halia said uncertainly as her pocket knife filled with a very weak looking fire. "What?! I was pretty sure it was much stronger the last time it caught on fire!" Halia complained, a moment later the fire became a reddish blue causing her to smirk. "That's more like it!"

"DIE!" the buffed up Steve rasped out causing the floor under Halia to glow purple causing Halia 205 damage.

"Rawr!" Halia shouted as she ran forward slashing at the creature causing it 150 damage. "…" she stared at the creature for a moment before looking down at her status as the fire faded away from her weapon.

**Halia**

**523 HP**

**715 SP**

**[Normal]**

"I'm so screwed…" Halia concluded as she jumped up barely dodging another attack.

* * *

><p>Dysis gave a pitiful sigh as she sat at the foot of Italy's bed causing Romano to look at her. He glanced around; France, Spain and China were in the kitchen and Prussia and Germany were in the bathroom getting cleaned up.<p>

"So, when are you planning to tell everyone that you remember?" He asked casually.

"So, I was right, you do know…" Dysis gave another sigh. "Aleron is going to hate me when he finds out that I'm the one that told Italy to separate Halia from the group…"

"Yes, why did you do that? Do you know where she is?" Romano asked curious as he turned to look at his sleeping brother.

"This isn't the first time everybody is locked up. Halia is very creative when she has someone to bounce her ideas off of but when she is by herself; she doubts her plans too much to even try them." Dysis told him.

"So, it was to make sure you guys wouldn't be able to escape without outside help?" Romano clarified.

"Yes…" Dysis admitted.

"Where is Halia?" Romano asked again refraining from telling her how stupid she and his brother are.

"Italy is the only one to know that. I only told him to separate her; we didn't have time to discuss areas…" Dysis said as she began to cry.

* * *

><p>"Oh? What happened, everyone?" Japan asked as he was the last one to enter the room that they had been locked in earlier.<p>

"Italy said that there was 'hope' in this box. What did he mean?" Russia asked lightly tapping the box with his foot. Aleron gave an annoyed sigh as he glanced at the door wanting to continue searching for Halia.

"If he was doing that for our sake… he must have deliberately arranged 'a hope to escape' when he locked us up in the cell." Canada theorized adjusting his grip on Kumajirou.

"He also said that the box was empty, though. Maybe it was just a trick to lock us up?" America gave a frown unsure of what to think. Japan picked up the box and shook it next to his ear.

"Probabry. It makes no sound when we shake it…" he commented as he examined the box.

"Then let's get out of here and keep looking." Aleron said edging toward the door.

"Hm? Wait, wait a minute. This is a little odd." England said causing Aleron to pause before heading back to the group.

"Odd? How so?" Japan inquired.

"Oh, sorry. You probably won't get it, but this… has some of my magic, too. What the hell?" England said with a frown as he took the box from Japan.

"Your magic? You mean this belongs to you?" Canada asked surprised.

"No. Give me a minute. I can lift this spell." England said placing the box on the floor and taking a step back. "Finite Incantatum." He said waving his hand around the box causing an alchemy circle to appear and fade away with a loud clicking sound.

"Hm. It made a sound. Let's try opening it?" Russia suggested opening it slowly.

"Oh! What is it? I hope it's ice cream!" America said excitedly.

_"…the…y"_

"Hm?" America said hearing a voice and static. They all turned suddenly and saw a see through version of England.

"What?!" Russia exclaimed surprised.

"No way." Aleron said in disbelief.

"E-England?!" Canada squeaked tightening his grip on Kumajirou.

_"…and…it!"_ the image of England was saying.

"W-what is this?! Why am I there?!" England said freaking out.

"If you don't know then what makes you think we do?!" Aleron complained staring in disbelief at the other England.

"Shush! He's saying something!" Japan said trying to get them to quiet down.

_"My…my future self who is watching this! There is no time to explain much. If by any chance Italy dies, find the journal! In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life! Go back without fail! Go back in time! Sa… Italy…" _There was more static before the other England faded away. The six stared at the spot in silence processing what the other England had said.

"Huh?" England was the first to break out of their stupor.

"Er… England? You were pretty worn-out… What happened?" Russia asked.

"Journal? Does that mean—W-wait a minute. What does that—" Japan began.

"So, that was a message to England in the future?" America interrupted. "And he said something about going back in time or something like that, right?"

"And he also told us to 'find the journal.'" Canada frowned trying to figure out what he meant.

"'My future self?' Was he talking about… me?" England said unsure of what to make of the situation.

"But Itary is arive… and 'the journar', that's not very specific, is it?" Japan commented.

"He has been going back in time to save us all over and over again?" Aleron said causing everyone to look at him.

"How do you know that?" America asked surprised.

"Halia told me." Aleron informed them.

"When?" Japan asked.

"Right before I attacked her. I told her if she ever told me about her going back in time to save my life, I would punch her. Though I guess technically, she wasn't the one to go back in time so I suppose I should have punched Italy instead…" Aleron said regretfully.

"…"

"Oh. There's something else inside the box!" America said changing the subject. They looked in the box and became aware of a ticking sound.

"It's a clock. The usual thing." Russia said picking up the clock before noticing something else. "And also… a letter, apparently. But it has no address…"

"A retter?" Japan took the letter and looked at the beginning. "…Ah. I see. I wirr give it to him rater."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Canada asked wondering if they should break the clock.

"Well, it's onry a suggestion, but… why don't we break the crock?" Japan suggested.

"What?! Wh-why?" America stuttered glancing uneasily at England before looking back at Japan.

"Somehow, I have a feering that it is hiding the crue that Engrand just gave us. Besides, whenever we break a crock, I can catch a grimpse of future events…" Japan admitted.

"Any advantage we can get on Steve will prove useful, but right after we have to continue searching for Halia." Aleron said with a pointed look.

"Hmm. Well, then, let's break it. We've got to fix time, anyway." England pointed out

"Oh… b-but… I don't…" America whispered nervously.

"All right. I'll break it." England said not hearing America.

**Halia's magic is 45% back.**

**Unlocked 'Shooting Star'**

* * *

><p>"You know. This firewall is great protection, and it doesn't burn me when I go through it, while it causes damage to Steve when he tries and fails to attack me..." Halia commented to herself briefly wondering why she was saying it out loud as she burst through the fire, attacked Steve with a rage filled pocket knife before quickly dashing back through the fire to safety before it could do a counterattack.<p>

**Halia**

**351 HP**

**495 SP**

"Ungh, well, just because I'm doing better than I thought I would doesn't mean the attacks that were successful don't hurt…" Halia groaned as she wiped away blood from her cheek before casting 'rage' to set her weapon of choice on fire temporarily. "Hehe, China is going to be so mad!"

"Haha—Eek!" Halia let out a shriek as Steve ran through the fire and clawed at her knocking her down and causing 120 damage to her and 102 damage to the creature. Regaining her momentum, she slashed at Steve causing him 251 damage before making a quick run for it past the fire before stopping to pant.

**Halia's magic is back.**

**Unlocked 'Shooting Star'**

'Huh? Oh shoot! Bad timing!' Halia thought as her vision became blurry she restarted the firewall in hopes to keep Steve at bay while she was distracted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What on Earth?!"<strong>__ Japan exclaimed finding himself in a room full of nations where Italy had fought the creature on his own._

_ "Shit! Run, Italy!" England exclaimed in horror at the size of the creature._

_ "Move… Please! Go!" France shouted desperately._

_ "I…can't… If I move from here… America will…" Italy trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence._

_**"That's the enemy that Itary fought on his own! But everyone is seriousry injured!" **__Japan said taking in the battered looks of his friends.__**"And why am I standing here and watching?" **__he asked taking in his transparent form._

_**"This is horrible… What the hell? Even with so many of us fighting together, we still can't defeat it?!" **__America complained suddenly appearing beside Japan._

_**"America?!" **__Japan turned to face them surprised to face the transparent America._

_**"Japan?! Huh, you're there? You're the Japan who was talking just now, right?"**__ America asked turning to face the transparent Japan._

_**"-YYes. Anyway, we have to herp Itary!"**__ Japan told him._

_**"… I don't think that's possible. We're transparent…" **__America said before sticking his hand into the bookshelf watching it go through. __**"See? We can't even touch anything. We're only supposed to watch quietly."**_

_** "What the fuck! This is seriously bad timing!" **__Halia exclaimed appearing between America and Japan looking equally battered as her counterpart._

_**"Halia?!" **__America exclaimed jumping back in surprise._

_**"Sup?" **__Halia gave a wince seeing her other self all battered beside France._

_**"You're hurt…" **__Japan commented with a frown._

_**"Yeah, kinda fighting for my life does that to someone…" **__Halia deadpanned._

_**"Dude, where are you?!" **__America asked her._

_**"The cell behind the study room. Please don't take too long, I'm not sure my firewall can hold off Steve for much longer." **__Halia answered with a wince as a new scratch appeared on her cheek._

_**"Oh, no!"**__ Japan exclaimed looking at Prussia suddenly._

_ "Shit! My leg… is broken… ugh…! Move! Please, move!" Prussia shouted at Italy desperately._

_ "Italy!" Germany shouted as the creature rushed at Italy._

_ "You…" Halia's fists were shaking as she looked up at the creature."You… DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she shrieked as she ran at the creature with her pocket knife raised only for the creature to flick her away knocking down France in the process. Transparent Halia looked at her fallen form with a neutral expression that worried the two transparent nations._

_ "….. Its weakness… is its forehead…Too…bad. I win again…" Italy said with a smirk as the creature faded away._

_ "France, your injuries… are you okay? Is Halia breathing…?" Italy asked turning toward France who gave him a nod of disbelief as he sat up._

_ "I'm… fine…" Halia took a deep ragged breath before sitting up to and grabbing France's shoulder to balance herself. _

_ "Japan is still breathing, too… Thank God." Italy muttered looking past Germany to Japan's unconscious form. "America… you can still move a little… right?"_

_**'What—what the hell?! Stop, please! Not again! This time it's Italy?!' **__America thought closing his eyes not wanting to see anymore._

_ "Damn it…" Aleron said looking around the room at the damage the creature had caused everybody._

_ "Oh!" Japan exclaimed waking up._

_ "I…did it… I… saved… everyone! Too…bad… Dysis wasn't…watching…I made no mistakes…!" Italy said with a chuckle._

_**'What does Dysis have to do with anything?' **__Halia thought confused grunting in pain as a bruise began to form on her neck. __**'Seems like Steve is having some fun…' **__she thought as she tried to rub the area that the bruise had formed in only to have her hand go through. __**"…Right…"**_

_ "Itary!" Japan shouted in shock._

_ "Hehe… Your injury looks serious… but you're alive, so you'll heal. Thank God… thank God I became Ryuuzu…" Italy muttered his voice growing fainter._

_**'…? Ryuuzu?'**__ America thought curious._

_ "Guys, you may not know this, but… this is actually the second time we came here…" Italy informed them with a sigh. "The first time, I wasn't useful… at all…"_

_ "I-Italy…" Halia whimpered as she tried to get up only to fall again._

_ "I could finally get you back… Thank God… But I'm sorry… now it's my turn to fall…" Italy gave a pleased smile._

_ "Seriously?" Aleron said in disbelief as he limped closer toward Italy._

_ "You've got to be kidding—The second time?! That makes no sense!" Germany yelled angrily._

_ "I went back in time, you see… I managed to get out of here. But I was the only one… who got out…I didn't want that. I had to get you all out…" Italy explained._

_ "B.… Bullcrap!" Halia exclaimed with an angry expression. _

_ "You-you idiot!" France declared with Halia nodding in agreement. "You didn't have to get us out! You had to get out WITH us!" _

_ "I-Italy…" Germany chocked up as he stared helplessly at Italy before slowly limping toward him._

_ "Q-quickly… let's carry Italy… Anyone?! Isn't there anyone who can move?!" America looked around wildly before he attempted to get up himself. "What about China and the others? Aren't they back yet?!"_

_ "Make… make a place where we can rest! It can be anywhere! I'll look after him! A really safe place! Someone!" Prussia said desperately._

_ 'I can hear their voices… I was all alone back then, but now they're alive. I'm so happy… I'm so happy, but…' Italy thought his world slowly fading. "Hey, Germany…"_

_ "H-hold on… Italy… Oh, I know! I will make a place for you. The best place for you to rest at ease…" Germany told him as tears began to spill. He got down to his knees and held Italy close to him._

_ "Really? Heheheh. Then, will you make lots of beds… where everyone can rest?" Italy suggested. "And then I'll peacefully rest… between you and… Japan…" _

_ "Yes…" Germany agreed._

_ "And a biiig table, too. I also want a place… where we can all cook…" Italy said smiling peacefully._

_ "Yes. Definitely…" Germany nodded._

_ "…..Ger…many…" Italy said softly._

_ "Yes, Italy?" Germany asked._

_ "I…I don't… want to die here…I wanted to escape with all of you….."_

_ "Italy?" Germany hesitated._

_ "Oh, no…" Halia whimpered as France pulled her into a hug. She stared at Italy for a moment before turning to press her face against his chest wrapping her arms around him tightly. "No…"_

_ "…I know… I know…" France muttered pressing his chin at the top of her head and holding on tightly._

_ "Damn it…" Aleron closed his eyes and turned his head to the side._

_ "Italy? Italy…" Germany repeated before scrambling to check Italy's pulse. "…Italy! ITALY!" _

_ "No…" England said sadly in disbelief._

_ "Crap…" Prussia muttered as he saw Germany begin to shake Italy. "Japan, take the others outside! West is out of control!"_

_ "Italy! Italy! Stop screwing around! Your eyes are open! Italy! Italy!" Germany growled angrily._

_ "Germany is—" America began but stopped when he saw Prussia limping toward Germany._

_ "West! Calm down! France! Please, gimme a hand here!" Prussia yelled as he grabbed on to Germany and pulled him off of Italy._

_ "Italy is… No…" France said tightening his grip on Halia when she tried to move away from him._

_ "Wait, West! Calm down!" Prussia told him desperately._

_ "Japan, let's leave. Your injuries are the worst-… Japan?" England turned toward Japan who was just staring at Italy blankly in disbelief as tears spilled from his eyes._

_ "…I'm sorry… It's been a very rong time since I rost a friend… I don't know… how to react…" Japan trembled as he admitted this. "I feer sad, but arso angry and hoperess, and empty… I don't know how I shourd feer. But I can't stop crying…"_

_ "Japan… let's leave. Besides, it would only make things worse if they saw you like that…" America told him._

_ "…. Yes…" Japan agreed and slowly made his way to the door._

_ "You too, Halia… You should get out of here… I'm… uh… gonna help out." Aleron told her._

_ "…Okay…" Halia said as she pried France's hands off her and slowly made her way to the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: And there you have Episode 10 part 2 of 4. I'm sorry it took so long but I've barely had any time to write. School has been keeping me so busy, bleh. I'm sorry but I won't abandon the story just yet, it's just gonna take me longer than usual to do updates. Also, I made a tumblr for Halia if ya'll wanna ask her or me some questions. Or if you wanna know the progress of the next chapter. <strong>

**Haliaarden . tumblr . com**

**Fk306: Again, I apologize for the wait but school comes first. Also, Sirflightypencil was unable to edit the chapter but he was able to reply to comments... I enjoyed his confusion at some of the reviews. Oh and I've been real curious lately, I want to hear any stereotypes surrounding Texas from you guys. I love hearing about stereotypes about my home!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aleliasis : Hiyo Finally got a chance to reveiw This is an awesome story Like, 1,000,000 times more awesome than Prussia Chichichi And I have no idea why but...Kumajiro x Halia! And Dysis x the number 13! And then Aleron x Chair, plus Aleron x Door! ALL AT THE SAME TIMEChichichichichi PS, my name is a combination of Aleron, Halia, and Dysis, in that order!<strong>

Fk306: Thanks for the compliment.

Sirflightypencil: First off, Halia x Kuma would never work. Halia would squish and kill him. Second, Dysis x number 13 would never work because she is afraid of numbers. And thirdly, Aleron x door would never happen, it happened once and Aleron stubbed his toe thus ending the relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>phoebe.357<strong>**:****OMG! I know where Halia is! As soon as you said cell in became obvious as there are only 3 cells: the one with the nations and it couldn't be that one since they were all locked up, the ine with all the steve's and the one were you find a key near the beginning-ish!  
>I am sorry Italy if I shouted at you! I let my emotions get the better of me, as my friends say, 'I don't hide what I feel'. I am sorry! Do you forgive me! I will make you pasta!<strong>

Fk306: Yep, you got it.

Sirflightypencil: I had a witty comment to tell to you but it would only work if you hadn't read the chapter beforehand. So thanks for ruining my witty comment…

* * *

><p><strong>IceShadowCat: OMG I KNOW WHERE SHE IS XD XD XD <strong>

***spoiler alert for those who want to play Ao Oni***

**She's in that one room when PewDiePie was in the cell picking up the key and said, "You can't do shet bro!"**

**It was very funny :3**

Fk306: Yep, you are right, I had to resist having Halia say 'You mad bro? You mad? …. Yeah, he mad!'

Sirflightypencil: I also had a witty comment for you but apparently it isn't going to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Ecris-vains en formation: Well, we will see it when Sirflightypencil come back... But I think the idea is a good one even if we forget about the ex-romance.<strong>

**I also completely forgot this chapter ! I mean, I knew there was a time when Italie have a flashback about the first time in there but I didn't remember when it was, I think I'll re-watch Hetaoni later. I didn't saw the fact that Dysis survived coming, but it make scene : Aleron IS overprotective of his friends and Halia knew at last a part about what could happen so it is logical that they would both try to protect Dysis making her survival easier just like the others tried to save Italy. But now I wonder how it would change Italy's deal with Steve... If it do change something.**

**I can't wait to see the next chapter, I really liked this one but you can't help if you have school (I will have to go to school soon too... I don't wanna T_T) So see you next time**

Fk306: Yeah, looking at my schedule the only times I have to write are Saturday and Sunday and only if I don't have homework…

Sirflightypencil: I support the reincarnation theory.

* * *

><p><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: Aww... so sad! I really did almost cry durin' this chapter, too. But I don't think that's bad, cause it shows I have emotions, right? And oh no, I wouldn't wanna meet him. I'd just shove all the people who annoy me in a house with him :3 Then, my life would be much, much better.<strong>

Fk306: I wouldn't go as far as shove people I don't like into the house but I understand why you would want to.

* * *

><p><strong>teenbooks4eva: Yay! Cookies for the updaters!<strong>

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Fk306: Yummy, thanks!


	33. Free

Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Fk306: For those of you who enjoy horoscopes!<p>

**Halia random fact: Halia is a Sagittarius born the year of the Horse. **

**Aleron random Fact: Aleron is a Capricorn born the year of the Sheep.**

**Dysis random Fact: Dysis is a Taurus born the year of the Sheep. **

* * *

><p>Free<p>

_**"…Are you okay? If you can't stand up, you can lean on my shoulder." **__America told Japan as the scene shifted to the hallway._

_**"I'm—I'm fine… What about you, America? You're crenching your hand too tightry. It's breeding…"**__ Japan responded shakily looking around the hallway._

_**"…This is why I didn't want to break the clock… I can't do anything to help here…"**__ America admitted unclenching his bleeding fist. __**"What the hell… Someone always…alwa—Woah! Halia! You look worse than you did before!" **_

_** "I…gah… I'll deal with it… when this is… over…"**__ Halia grunted as she felt a new bruise appearing around her neck. __**'Is Steve strangling me, I'm having difficulty breathing…'**_

_ "You're kidding… right? Italy is—Wait a moment! How could such a thing—" Canada shouted in disbelief._

_ "Kuma…" Halia whimpered softly as she hugged the polar bear tightly going down to her knees._

_ "No! Not Italy!" Dysis shouted in despair and made for the door only to be grabbed by Russia. Dysis struggled and try to pry his hands off of her but slumped to the ground in defeat as she sobbed pressing her head against his knees."…Not Italy…"_

_ "…Those voices coming from the room—Is that Germany and his brother?" Russia asked letting go of Dysis once he made certain she wouldn't try to enter the room."I guess we'd better not go in. They were… the closest to him…"_

_ "If only I had… got here sooner…" China commented clenching his eyes shut as he lowered his head._

_ "No, I'm the one who made us split up!" America told him attempting to take the blame on himself. "….That—What's that book in your hand?"_

_ "Oh, this?" Canada asked pointing at the book he was holding. "I found it in the library room. Er, actually, it seems to be a… journal… Dysis suggested we bring it with us." _

_**"America! Haria! That book…!" **__Japan said startling them.__**"Do you think that's the journar?!"**_

_** "That's the book that Italy had been using… isn't it? I thought it was a Bible, though… Is that it?"**__ America questioned uncertain._

_**"I think so… Ugh…" **__Halia gave a grunt as she felt a tugging sensation. __**"Guys…I, uh, gotta… go… Remember, study room cell and I'm not sure how long I will—" **_

_**"Ah, she's gone; I hope she'rr be okay untir we get to her…" **__Japan said worried staring at the spot she had been in._

_**"…She's fine for now but I hope this doesn't take too long…"**__ America said after a moment._

_ "Yeah. And there's something… strange about it. It's on the first page… Here! Look at the name here." Russia said taking the book from Canada and opening it to the first page as he passed it to England. _

_ "…Italy Veneziano…" England read aloud as he grabbed the book. "It doesn't mean it's the name of the journal's owner. It kind of looks like this is a… contract sign page. It says…" England began as America suddenly disappeared._

_**"America?!"**__ Japan said startled. __**'Whatever made Haria disappear must of caused America to disappear as well…I feer rike I'm going to be purred back! No—I have to stay just a rittre ronger—even if it's just for a few seconds!'**_

* * *

><p>"Japan! America!" Russia said trying to get the two to snap out of their trance like state.<p>

"We're… back? Oh… if only we could have stayed a little longer… but I guess Halia fading away should have been the first clue that we would be pulled away too…" America said frowning.

"Halia? You saw her in the memory?" Aleron asked immediately.

"Well, yes but she arso saw the memory with us." Japan told him.

"How is she? Where is she?" Aleron demanded taking a step toward Japan.

"…She's in the cell room behind the study room." America responded. He paused briefly as he gave a thoughtful frown. "She's still fine at the moment, a little hurt but fine."

"Just sit down, please. You both look very pale." Canada said interrupting Aleron who was about to ask another question. Aleron frowned at Canada before he focused on America and Japan and acknowledging that they did in fact look rather tired.

"…It was actuarry…the second worrd…" Japan admitted after a moment, choosing to remain standing.

"Hm? What's the matter?" England asked confused.

"They weren't just hypotheticar… Arr those things I saw… were past experiences, or the future…?" Japan theorized.

"Wait. Then, what number is this world? How many times have we…lost out friends?" America hesitantly asked as a shiver ran down his spine.

"What number? … What? We?" Canada asked unsure of what America or Japan were talking about.

"You mean, how many times have we come here?" Russia asked tilting his head as Aleron impatiently started slowly approaching the door.

"…Ugh…" Japan groaned as he rubbed some tears from his eyes.

"H-hey, are you alright?! Just what the hell did you see?! Can you go back once more?" England asked placing a hand on Japan's shoulder.

"Can't you… do that for me? I don't feel so good, either…" America admitted with a sigh removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Even though I know he's arr right, I want to see Itary as soon as possibre… And Haria needs some herp…" Japan told them.

"You look… unsteady on your feet. Here, climb on my back." Russia offered bending down for Japan to have easier access to his back.

'… I only saw a few pasts and yet I feel like I'm going to fall apart… If I don't tell them, I won't be able to stand it. I can't keep this bottled up, or I'll go insane… It's too painful…' Japan thought.

"I am fine, ret us find Haria… she seemed to be in pain when we saw her." Japan said as America gave a sudden flinch a moment before they heard a loud shriek coming from the floor above them.

"HALIA!" Aleron shouted and dashed out the door followed by the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Halia<strong>

**113 HP**

**480 SP**

"Ugh, you really did a number on me… I can see my fire… wall didn't last long enough to…to protect me but at least it caused… you… some damage as well. Well, I'm back so good luck getting…getting at me now!" Halia panted as she rubbed her bruised throat dodging a basic attack from Steve. 'Wait... Don't I have a new skill?'

**Skill**

'Please be something useful!' Closing her eyes as she chose the shooting star option. After a moment she opened her eyes to take a peak and found a shooting star going straight over her covering her in a glittering powder that faded away into her skin taking the lesser cuts and bruises with it.

**Halia**

**413 HP**

**350 SP**

"Huh… When I have more time I might want to look into the description of that…" Halia muttered.

"YoU… WOn't… ESc… aPe…" Halia heard the familiar raspy voice as yellow thorns shot up from under her and wrapped around her tightly. She winced as the thorns dug into her skin before letting out a loud pained shriek.

Once the thorns faded; Halia felt warmth tickle her as white flames wrapped around her like a blanket promising protection.

"Wha-what's happening?" Halia muttered weakly as she closed her eyes and began coughing from the smoke. She squinted into the smoke the white fire was causing and saw the figure of Steve approaching her to attack once more.

"NO, STAY….AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted as the fire licking at her suddenly jumped away from her skin and shot at Steve encasing him in the same fire.

"HALIA!" she heard Aleron's voice as the door slammed open to reveal America followed by Aleron, England, Japan, Canada and Russia. The six paused as they witnessed in disbelief the creature running around in fire before it froze and faded away into the smoke.

"Oh…" Halia groaned as she fell to her knees first before falling flat on the ground. The fire in the room having faded away along with the creature.

"Halia!" Aleron shouted as he opened the cell door and ran to the side of Halia and pressed his fingers against her throat checking for a pulse.

"How is she?" Kumajirou asked as he approached the two humans.

"…" Aleron closed his eyes in concentration. "She's breathing… Geeze, she looks as bad as Italy did…"

'I'll kill him…' he thought knowing he would be reprimanded had he said it out loud.

"He must… have looked…ungh… horrible then!" Halia said opening her eyes and wincing in pain.

"Halia! You're alive!" Aleron said hugging her tightly.

"Heh, didn't you already… confirm that…when you checked… my pulse?" Halia said returning the hug equally tightly despite the pain it caused her.

"Are you okay, Halia?" Canada asked stepping closer.

"…" Halia looked down for a moment before looking back up with a frown. "…Everything hurts…" Halia said bluntly before looking around the room. "Stewart is gone?"

"Stewart?" England asked with a frown.

"The evolution of Steve. It's the only logical conclusion as to why he looked much bigger." Halia clarified.

"Do you really need to add a Pokémon reference? And, yes, 'Stewart' is gone; we got here right before he faded away." Aleron asked amused despite being worried for his friend.

"No way did I fight Steve on steroids by myself and won." Halia instantly denied in disbelief.

"Steve on steroids…" Aleron repeated causing Halia to give a sheepish shrug.

"You said you didn't want a Pokémon reference..."

"It doesn't matter now, we need to get you to the room so you can heal. France, China and Spain are working on a meal which I'm sure you'll like." Canada said helping Halia stand up.

"A bath, some food and a nap do sound awesome." Halia said as she began limping a few steps before Canada tapped on her shoulder and crouched down in front of her.

"You shouldn't walk on an injured foot. Jiroukuma and everyone else can protect us if that thing appears." Canada explained as Kumajirou gave a nod.

"But… I'll get blood on you…" Halia protested before she was picked up by Russia and gently placed on Canada's back.

"Don't worry about it. We just want to make sure you're okay." Canada said as he stood up holding onto her legs as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm… thanks…" Halia murmured resting her head on his shoulder.

"… She fell asleep…" America said surprised.

"Just resting… I'm still aware." Halia murmured as they began walking.

* * *

><p>"We're back. Itary—"Japan began immediately searching for Italy once they returned. Standing by China as he examined their rations, Italy turned around to greet everyone.<p>

"Halia! I'm so glad you're okay!" Dysis said immediately going to Canada as he headed toward the table Germany was sitting at.

"Oh, you're back. Hello, er… Japan!" Italy said walking up to them.

"Itary… Thank God… You seem to be doing a rittre better. As does your memory." Japan commented in relief.

"Yeah. Sorry for all the trouble. I still don't remember everything, but… things are falling into place." Italy told them.

"Really? That's good to hear. I would _hate_ it if anything would happen to you." Halia said sarcastically as Canada placed her down gently on the chair across from Germany. Making sure Halia was sitting properly as he went to get the first aid kit.

"…" everyone stared at Halia as she had a look of confusion in her face before she began looking ashamed of herself. "I um, don't always think before I speak… especially when I'm tired… I really am glad that you're remembering everything, even if slowly." She said sounding sincere. Italy stayed silent a moment as he took in the multiple wounds throughout her body before she was handed a rice ball.

"That should take care of your lesser injuries but the big ones will require tending to." Canada said as he began to bandage the foot that was causing her limp. "You may want to avoid placing too much weight on this one."

"Okay." Halia gave a nod as she munched on the rice ball.

"I'm so—" Italy began to apologize but Halia held up a hand silencing him as she swallowed.

"I don't want an apology, I can make an educated guess as to why you did what you did. Damn, this rice ball is tasty!" Halia said taking another bite ignoring Aleron's disappointed look.

"…I talked a lot with my brother… So I've started to remember things little by little." Italy said looking at Halia with guilt.

"Estoy feliz that you are safe. I've been looking forward to conocerte~**(1)**" Spain said from the other table.

"Gracias, también estoy feliz de que estoy a salve! Me da gusto conocerte.**(2)**" Halia returned the greeting getting a look of shock from everyone.

"You speak Spanish?" Spain asked.

"Mexico is ten to fifteen minutes away from my house and I go there on a regular basis for groceries… or I used to…**(3)**" Halia said suddenly looking depressed.

"Oh, you're back! The food will be ready in a moment, so you can sit down and wait. Halia, I'm glad you're okay." China said relieved to see everyone back and almost instantly getting Halia to perk up.

"Thank you, Itary, do you have a minute?" Japan asked.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" Halia said smacking her lips.

"Yeah, sure." Italy responded nervously to Japan.

"You haven't even tasted it yet!" Aleron pointed out leaning on the table that Halia was sitting in.

"You see, I have been horlding on to a retter addressed to you. Read it out roud, prease." Japan said as he led Italy toward a corner of the room. He gave Halia a brief look of worry when he saw her flinch as Italy passed by her.

"Well, I'm certain it will be delicious when I eat it." Halia said finishing the rice ball and licking her fingers as her two friends, America and Canada watched her amused. Germany gave a sigh but caved in looking mildly amused at her while England frowned at her in mild disgust.

"For me?" Italy said shocked as they arrived to the corner.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened in this mansion?" Japan asked passing him the letter.

"…Yeah, about half of it, I guess. But I'm still a little scared…" Italy admitted nervously holding the letter in his hand.

"Arr the more reason for you to read it. I haven't read it myself, but I'm sure you'rr find it herpfur." Japan told him.

"…It's my…handwriting…" Italy commented finally opening the letter.

"…" Japan watched him silently.

"'To the me who lives at some point in time…and who isn't alone—'"

_To the me who lives at some point in time and who isn't alone. Once again, I made some mistakes, and also some progress. Meanwhile, I finally, but slowly, began to learn—_

— _to rely on my friends. I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, and that they would hate me, or be appalled at me, or get mad at me, and leave me…But then I was told that I had the wrong idea. They were very mad at me. It hurt so much. Not that they hit me, but it really hurt and Halia and Dysis' attempts to cheer me up fell upon deaf ears. _

_I finally figured it out, but I can't pass this memory on to my next self. Unfortunately, I'll lose my life yet again. That's' why I'm writing a letter. Say thanks to England. And tell them the truth, though the humans already know. I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not that they hate you or think you're a pain._

_Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for?_

_That's what they told me, and that's what they're going to tell you, too. I'm sure I'll cry. And then… And then…_

"Itary." Japan said as Italy finished the letter.

"What?" Italy said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"I've been thinking arr this time, wondering what we're going to do now… What do _you_ want to do?" Japan asked him.

"Er… investigate some place, or…" Italy said thoughtfully.

"No, no, I meant once we get out of here." Japan clarified. "I've tarked about this with Russia, about how we shourd have a party at my house or something rike that."

"At your house? That sounds like fun!" Italy said excited.

"I arso have to work tirr rate, so everyone shourd arrive rate at night. I'm sure we'd arr be tired, so I think we shourd sreep soon afterwards on that day. I have a kitchen garden. I courd get up earrier than usuar the forrowing morning and go there to pick vegetabres." Japan explained planning the thing in his head.

"Hey! That's a nice idea! I'll try to get up early and help you, too!" America proclaimed walking up to the two.

"Huhu, thank you. When we come back from the garden, we wirr make breakfast." Japan said giving America a friendly nod.

"That's my cue! America can wake up those who are still sleeping!" China declared leaving the kitchen.

"Yes. And then… werr… maybe we courd arr go out somewhere?" Japan suggested.

"Let's go to the—watcha call it—the amusement park or something!" Prussia suggested reaching them at the same time as China.

"Well, I suppose I can refrain from hitting on everyone at least for that occasion." France said following Prussia and giving Halia a smirk when she covered her mouth and shook with silent laughter as Dysis rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure a day or two won't be enough. Oh, yes, we courd go shopping." Japan continued.

"Yes! I suppose I'll take a look at the suits!" England said as he joined the group.

"I want some clothes to wear while I'm at Japan's place. What was it called, again? Yukata? Let's all buy one!" Russia said eagerly joining the group.

"I can hardry wait. And when we go back to my house, we'rr arr have a banquet." Japan said looking forward to the party.

"With a lot of food from all over the world! Let's see, what should I make…?" Canada said thinking on what he could make.

"Um, well, I'll… make… pasta and pizza…" Italy said with a slight thinking frown.

"I'll contribute with beer and wurst." Germany added as he joined in.

"And then we'll all sleep together in a huddle!" Spain said eagerly walking up behind France.

"Then I'rr ray out the futons in the other room. You can go to sreep whenever you rike." Japan agreed.

"Sounds interesting. Hmm… what should we bring as a gift? Maybe we should send it beforehand, don't you think, Veneziano?" Romano suggested joining the group.

"Yeah! We'll bring the best ingredients—lots of them!" Italy said eagerly.

"I'll bring the beer." Germany repeated.

"It'rr be fun. Rearry fun. That's why, Itary…" Japan hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"That's why we _arr_ have to escape. With everyone who is here, without losing a singre person." Japan told him with the others nodding in agreement.

"…Yeah." Italy agreed before turning toward the three humans that had silently been watching the exchange feeling as though they were intruding in a tender moment. "Yeah."

"Ah, you three wourd be invited as werr." Japan said turning to the three.

"Thanks! I'm not sure if we will be able to attend." Halia said glancing at England. "But if we are able to, we will definitely go!"

_I'm sure I'll cry. And then… and then…_

_Look around yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>1. I'm happy that you are safe. I've been looking forward to meeting you.<strong>

**2. Thanks, I'm glad I'm safe too. It makes me happy to meet you!**

**3. As some of you may or may not know, Mexico hasn't been a fun place to go to these past few years.**

**Fk306: And that's episode 10 part 3 of four. Sorry it took so long. Halia has been found and much to Aleron's chagrin, she is all for forgiving Italy for wronging her but he is being nice and keeping it to himself. I wonder how many of you suspected that Halia knew Spanish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child: I don't have any stereotypes surrounding Texas... I have to much respect for countries and all the states to make stereotypes for them... i can't even make up 2 two stereotypes for my state other than that we say "show me" a lot. <strong>

**I think that the store is really good! _ **

**(In honor of puns: Show me the next chapter soon please!)**

Fk306: Well, it's not that I don't respect my country or state, I just enjoy hearing the silly things other countries and states think of my home. I also wasn't asking you to make up stereotypes, I was just curious about what you have heard. Huh, I've never heard of the 'show me' stereotype, where you from?

* * *

><p><strong>ThatGreenEyedGreek: .God. *crying* This... I can't even start explaining how much I love your story..! You have an amazing and unique talent! Please keep writing this PRUSSIA story! <strong>

**To Halia: Don't you dare let Steve kill you, you hear?! Don't you dare die, Halia!**

**To Dysis: You better start giving some good explanations about what you know soon..!**

**To Germany: Oi, Doitsu! We all know how much you love Italia, so you better show it more, not only when he dies, okay?!**

Halia: Well, as you can see I lived!

Dysis: I don't want to!

Germany: …

Fk306: I don't think Germany knows how to show he cares.

* * *

><p><strong>teenbooks4eva: No problem<strong>

Fk306: You sometimes make it hard to respond to your reviews. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ecris-vains en formation: Oh, you're back Sirflightypencil ? It is great that you like the reincarnation theory too <strong>

**Poor Halia, let's hope they will came in time and you don't want to show your love to your character...**

**Anyway another chapter I liked and don't worry about the time you take to write your story, just don't stop it and we will wait for the next chapters**

**Now stereotypes about Texas ? I don't really know, but the only one I do know is the fat guy with the cigar, the 'cowboy hat' and dirty rich with his oil exploitation but I am not sure it is the Texas's one... I think I know more about the American's dream... for french people that is.**

**See you**

Fk306: Ah, I haven't spoken to Sirflightypencil since the last time he responded to reviews. It makes me sad that life coughschoolcough is temporarily separating us. But I may be able to speak to him this week.

Halia: They came in time to see me kick ass.

Aleron: And faint.

Halia:…

Fk306: I see you know the classic Texas stereotypes. I appreciate you sharing them and if you want you can share the American's dream. If you want. Personally I just enjoy hearing stereotypes of Texas and America in general. A friend of mine told me that her French friends recommended she stay away from Paris, France but that everywhere else was great to visit. Though they wouldn't tell her why…

* * *

><p><strong>phoebe.357: Steve waits when every one is getting ready to attack but not when Halia is having a vision? WTF! If I ever meet steve I will give him a piece of my mind! AND force him to eat my scones!<strong>

Halia: I wonder why… Are your scones deadly?

Fk306: Maybe it's because you aren't a nation? Nah, it's because Steve sees the humans as a bigger threat than the nations, you can only imagine how many times Halia has sacrificed herself so that Steve wouldn't have the satisfaction of killing Italy or any of the nations. So, yeah, Steve is pretty pissed at her to ignore common battle courtesy.

Halia: Really?

Fk306: Well, it was either that or you could have shouted 'Pause!'

Halia: That would have worked?!

Fk306: I dunno, guess it's too late to find out. Just be glad you made it out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: Huh. I'm on the videos like I am with the story... that's quite odd For me, at least. Normally I'm WAAAY ahead. But Then I just get behind and such.. ANYWHO! Not much time to spend on ff.n today, "people to do, things to talk to" and what not. So, yes, very, very good chapter. And POOR HALIA... HAVING TO FIGHT STEVE... ALL ALONE... TT So sad...<strong>

Fk306: That's neat though I'm sure you're super ahead again considering how long it's been since I've updated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimmichi2000: Your story has helped me with my HetaOni related paranoia. I Mean I still freak out when I'm alone and a door creaks or something but it's less frequent. And OHS NOES! Now we have to wat- I Mean read, Italys death again! D': <strong>

**Sorry for reviewing out of order but I was rereading it and well...**

**HALIA! I wanna hug you! Can I? I've been told I hug other people too much but after reading that you like hugs I had to ask. And I'll eat a granola bar. And here's one for you to!*hands Halia a smores granola bar* authors! Keep writing this story! It's really good and I was upset in that gap in updates...**

Fk306: I can't help if school gets in the way… but I'm glad the story helped with your HetaOni paranoia.

Halia: Yay! Granola bar and a hug!

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: Please please update soon! Awesome story by the way :)<strong>

Fk306: Thanks! I have updated, maybe the 'soon' was a little stretched but I updated! Thanks for reading!


	34. Grasp

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor I ever will, own Hetaoni or Hetalia.

Random Halia fact: Ya'll know that the three are from Texas, but the three weren't born in the same city. They met in their teens, Halia was born in South Texas in a city that is bordering to Mexico, that's why she knows Spanish.

Random Aleron Fact: He is from the central part of Texas and while he knows Spanish, he isn't as inclined to speak it as Halia is.

Random Dysis fact: Dysis grew up in the northern part of Texas where speaking Spanish is frowned upon and apparently makes you an illegal Mexican immigrant… She understands Spanish but still hesitates to speak it.

* * *

><p>Grasp<p>

**Italy blinked the tears away as he looked around him to see Dysis fade back into his line of vision until she became solid. Immediately everyone, one by one, followed suit as they formed into a circle with him at the center.**

** "Ah, that's right. I—" Italy began to say as he stared at everyone.**

* * *

><p>'I have many… friends. This close to me all this time…' Italy thought trying not to cry as he found himself in the room once more still surrounded by his friends.<p>

"Itary? Why are you rooking down? Do you stirr feer unwerr?" Japan asked worried.

"No, I'm fine. There's something I… want to tell you—" Italy began to say.

"Aaaargh!" Spain suddenly shouted causing Halia to jump up from her seat in surprise, flail around trying to regain her balance before falling and landing partly under the table. Aleron and Dysis looked down at their fallen friend blankly without moving from their seats.

"Damn it! What are we going to do, Romano?!" Spain said shaking Romano.

"Wh-what the hell are you going on about?" Romano asked confused as Halia slowly used her arms to pick herself up.

"I forgot to tell Austria and the others that we found Ita…" Spain hesitated nervously.

"…" Romano stared at him annoyed. Halia managed to sit up under the table as she held her head groaning. Dysis lip twitched upward in amusement but managed to hold it back as Aleron lost interest and started listening to what was going on.

"Er, what is he coming, too? Wait, 'the others'? You mean…" France said putting the pieces together.

"Almost everyone who came to the world meeting." Romano confirmed.

"Romano threw a fit back there. He was really desperate to save his brother, you know." Spain clarified as he gave Romano a playful nudge. "I'd never seen Romano being that honest before!"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! What's wrong with swallowing my pride to save my brother?!" Romano spat out angrily as he shoved Spain away from him.

"Yeah! You're right, Brother Dearest!" Prussia cheered in agreement as he grinned at Germany.

"Romano… thank you." Italy said tearing up again.

"Are you planning on getting out from under the table?" Aleron asked peeking under the table at Halia.

"I just want you to come back… I don't want you to go through that again." Romano admitted as he blushed turning away.

"Aww, how sweet." Halia said quietly watching the events unfold as she ignored Aleron.

"Since we fixed the time quite a bit, our phones also work at least a little, right?" Russia asked a moment before it started ringing.

"BAM!" they all turned to the table to notice Dysis laughing loudly as she held her stomach and Aleron smirking in satisfaction.

"…Ow." They heard Halia groan as she slowly poked her head out from under the table rubbing her head.

"H-Halia?" Canada went to Halia and knelt down as he petted the top of her head checking for any damage as Kumajirou hugged her.

"Good timing! I'm sure we'll be able to hear their angry voices even from here." China said cheerfully keeping Canada and Halia within sight in case they needed his expertise.

"All right! We'll all watch Spain get an earful of it!" America cheered.

"Oh, God. Romano, can't you answer it instead?" Spain panicked holding out the phone for Romano.

"Just answer it already." Romano told him annoyed.

"Okay." Spain said looking at the phone for a moment.

"I'll answer it." Halia said with a grin as she rubbed her head.

"Really?" Spain said blinking before throwing her a bright smile as he passed her the ringing phone. Aleron grinned as Dysis began waving frankly and mouthing 'no' over and over again in horror behind Halia.

"Hola! Yo soy España**(1)**! England turned me into a woman and I don't know what to do!" Halia said as she sobbed into the phone still sitting on the floor beside the table. Spain froze in horror with mouth agape and England threw a look of disbelief in her direction as America began to laugh heartily.

"…" they watched as Halia listened nodding despite Austria being unable to see her.

"Yes, that's America laughing in the background, I'm doing okay, I hit my head when the phone rang but Canada is taking care of me~ What about you, how are you doing?" Halia asked tilting her head.

"…"

"Uh-huh. Esta bien**(2)**! Si, _everyone_ is here! Listen, I will place you on speaker so e_veryone_ can hear!" Halia said cheerfully as she clicked the button. "You're on speaker~"

"Thank you miss… Spain… I know you are there." Austria's voice could be heard from the phone.

"Eheh… H-hi, long time no see." Spain said with a sheepish grin as Halia gave him a sheepish shrug.

"Yes. Long time." Austria responded with a mild tone.

"H-how are you?" Spain said biting his lower lip nervously.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Austria said politely.

"Well, um… I'm really sorry. I forgot to call you, huh? I was with Romano and…er…um…" Spain hesitated.

"Yes, yes. There are a mountain of things I want to say to you. Or a lot more than a mountain, actually." Austria said still using an overly pleasant tone. "When Romano didn't contact us, I was worried sick, you fool!" Austria's pleasant voice changed into a harsher tone.

"Huh?! Roma?" Spain said confused as he turned to Romano.

"…Idiot." Was all Romano said.

"Italy, you can hear me, can't you? Come down for a bit. Look outside from the window." Austria said his mild voice returning.

"What? Oh, o-okay." Italy said worried he was going to get scolded.

"Wait, don't go by yourself! Let's all go together." Canada said helping Halia stand up as he stood up himself.

"…" Halia gave a wince at the sharp pain from her foot and quickly looked around to see if anybody had noticed. 'This is bad; the rice ball didn't heal my foot…'

"Hold on. Don't walk in the front. You're being targeted, aren't you? Come behind me." England said .

"Yeah. Let's go quickly, or else he won't stop bitching." Prussia said knowingly. They all began to walk toward the entrance with Halia lagging behind France. She grabbed on to his sleeve when she noticed she was slowing down causing him to turn to her.

"Sorry, if I don't hold on I'll get further behind everyone." Halia explained as he stopped.

"Halia, you don't need to come, you can stay here and rest. This room is very sa—" France said.

"NO!" Halia shrieked gripping his arm tightly to her chest. "Don't leave me alone! Don't…" her voice lowered to a whisper. France felt as though his heart had been squeezed as she stared at him terrified. "Um, uh… I mean…" Halia blushed embarrassed at her outburst. "Um, I just don't want to miss out on anything…"

"…Ma petite…" France began absently noting that everyone had already left the room before her outburst. "…Ma petite… What Italy did… he—"

"Can we not talk about this? We are getting left behind." Halia said suddenly releasing him and limping past him where she braced herself against the wall as she slowly descended the stairs. France stared for a moment before grabbing her arm.

"You need to talk about it eventually." France told her as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs to prevent her from hurting herself further.

"?" England glanced at them when they made it down the stairs.

"She was limping so I helped her out." France explained to them.

"Oh, I should have helped you." Canada said ashamed that he had briefly forgotten her injured foot.

"Let's go, Austria is waiting." Spain said nervously as England took the lead. France let Halia down before crouching in front of her.

"It will be faster if I give you a piggy back right." France explained.

"…" Halia stared a moment before giving a sigh and climbing onto his back.

"…So many…" Japan overheard Halia as he walked past France and Germany. Halia had her legs wrapped around France's waist and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck with her head resting on his shoulder as she looked out the window

"Haha. This again." France chuckled as he held on to Halia's legs to keep her from falling.

"Huh? What? What are you looking at, you two?" Italy asked.

"Italy. I've heard of what you've done to some extent. Not very laudable, was it?" Austria commented over the phone.

"I-I'm sorry… But I—just—" Italy began helplessly.

"You're far from being a fool! You're an outright idiot! Do you have any idea how worried Romano was?!" Austria scolded.

"H-hey, you don't have to go that far—" Germany began to defend.

"Nooo! Keep talking! Hey, Italy! Take a look out the window!" Prussia told him.

"…" Italy stared a moment before he headed to stand by Germany. 'Ugh. I knew it, they're mad at me. Well, of course… it's my fault…'

"Oh! Everyone…" Italy said looking out the window to find all the nations that had been at the world meeting wandering around.

"They all came for you, Italy." Halia said softly as she looked down at Austria who was closest to the window.

"Italy!" Austria shouted as he lowered the phone.

"Y-yes?!" Italy shouted back nervously.

"Probably not a good idea to shout…" Aleron commented quietly.

"I don't approve of your idea to try to solve everything on your own." Austria said bringing the phone back to his ear. "However… You really did your best." Italy's lip trembled as he bit it to keep himself from saying anything.

"The whole world has come to help you, but unfortunately, we couldn't find a way to get in." Austria admitted running a hand through his hair frustrated. "We'll have to support you from outside, however frustrating this may be."

"Whoa! Those over there are the Nordics… and… over there are…" England said pointing at the corresponding nations. Russia approached the window and stood beside England.

"Ukraine… and even Belarus!" Russia said torn between relief and worry at seeing his sisters. Russia leaned toward the window and placed his hand on it in an attempt to get closer to them.

"Everyone…" Italy muttered softly getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>He closed his eyes and everyone had surrounded him in a circle in the dark room with Romano standing beside Russia and Spain standing across from Romano and next to China. Halia and Aleron had moved to the side to make room for the two nations as Dysis stood somewhat inside it. He turned his head as he noticed Ukraine appear a little behind France outside of the circle. A second after, Korea appeared behind America and Liechtenstein appeared behind Prussia. They were soon followed by Austria behind Spain, Hungary behind Halia and Belarus behind her brother.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amazing. We really have to get out all together." England commented snapping Italy out of his thoughts.<p>

"I…" Italy said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?" Japan inquired.

"I'm all un-alone." Italy said as he gave a teary smile.

"Italy, you were never alone. I have always been by your side. Since the second timeline. And Halia has been silently supporting you since the very first memory." Dysis said placing a hand on his shoulder and taking out a hand held mirror out of her pocket. Italy stared at the hand on his shoulder for a moment before gently removing it and squeezing it refusing to let go for the time being.

"Indeed! You should broaden your horizons! Also, you should come home soon. The cakes are getting cold!" Austria told him. "First you have to come out safe and sound. We're also doing everything we can here. It's rather uncanny, everyone agreeing so much with one another."

"It's a unity warning." China said teasingly.

"Haha, it's true! We can never get anything done together when we have a meeting, and yet now we've started working together." America declared with a hearty laugh.

"Well, of course! Even though we fight and don't get along… we're all fellow nations." Spain declared before glancing at the three humans. "Oh, er… well, most of us."

"Don't worry; think of us as… a small piece of America's hair." Halia said after a moment.

"His hair?" Aleron said in disbelief.

"I dunno, three strands of hair for three Americans… who am I kidding, I'm just making this up." Halia groaned as she hid red her face in France's hair.

"By that theory, you are currently hiding your face amongst the French citizens." Dysis said as she let out an amused giggle as she watched her friends arms turn red as well.

"Gah! Shut up! I'm sorry I ever… ptui, ptui. Ugh, got French citizens in my mouth…" Halia said before she felt shaking. "Eh?" she frowned for a moment as she processed the fact that the shaking was coming from France as he laughed. She blinked as she heard some more noises and looked around to see the nations, Aleron and Dysis laughing.

"Stop it!" she pouted playfully making them laugh some more. "I'm sleepy and can't be held accountable for what I say! Kuma! Make them stop! … Gah, et tu, Kuma?"

"Hehehe… That aside… Spain is right." Canada said once they began to calm down.

"Heh…. Yeah." Italy agreed after a moment. 'I still haven't got some of my memories back. Still, I can already answer their most important questions.'

"Everyone, sorry for making you wait." Italy said before squeezing Dysis hand again smiling when he felt the squeeze returned.

"Veneziano…" Romano said concerned for his brother.

"I'll tell you everything. Everything I remember." Italy told them.

"Italy…" Germany said turning to Italy.

"I'll tell you everything from the very beginning, so this could take quite a while. Still, I want you to listen." Italy said cutting off Germany.

"It's about time, aru! Go ahead and tell us already, and don't hold anything back!" China told him crossing his arms across his chest.

"It'll be a quiz…" America said.

"I've been waiting to hear that, Italy!" Prussia said giving Italy an encouraging smile.

"Prease, do terr. We want to know the extent of it." Japan told him.

"…" Halia stared at Italy with a pensive expression.

"Halia, Dysis. The both of you already know what's going on. You should head back to the room." Italy said releasing Dysis' hand. Everyone gave a start and looked at both girls. Aleron and England, who were aware of Halia's knowledge, focused more on Dysis.

"I'm not leaving you." Dysis said decidedly.

"… I… I only know one perspective of what happened. I want to hear it from your perspective. I want to understand the situation from multiple perspectives. Above all, I want to understand what has been going on through your mind." Halia admitted.

"Thank you. Let's see… it all began shortly before the world meeting. I happened to overheard some rumors… and that's when the clock hands began to move…" Italy began.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Hello, I am Spain!<strong>

**(2) Okay! Yes,**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Phew, got this done Sunday, November 4. This is Hetaoni episode 10 part 4 of 4 for those of you that don't feel like going through countless videos to find it. I haven't said this before and I realize it belatedly but thanks so much to SotetAG for the translations! I doubt they are aware though… Another chapter without Sirflightypencil, gah, I always feel paranoid when he doesn't check if the characters are… in character… Halia has a tumblr for those that want to ask her questions. Haliaarden . tumblr. com<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>teenbooks4eva: Well right now I'm in class and all that...sorry about the whole inability to answer... What's gonna happen when the story gets to the end<strong>

Fk306: Not really sure, Sirflightypencil and I would like to try to make up our ending. So many ideas but I need Sirflightypencil to discuss all the ideas with and it's difficult to get in contact with him nowadays.

* * *

><p><strong>phoebe.357: To Halia: Yes, my scones are deadly...I am also from England...<strong>

**To Italy: I am sorry for is about to happen...Please Stay alive...*hug***

**To England: Why don't you believe that Halia and the others are from Earth?**

**To Germany: You sure do like your beer...**

**To Canada: YOU ARE SO CUTE! I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!**

**To Aleron: BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM ITALY! OR I WILL GET YOU! I HAVE SCONES!**

**Thank you so much for updating! I love this story! Can't wait for the next update...**

Halia: Neat, I would love to try the food.

Fk306: Halia has weird taste in food.

Halia: Hey, so do you!

Fk306: Yeah, I do…

Italy: I'm doing my best, I can't afford to die… not when we are so close…

England: Chapter 15, Halia told me we were an anime. Pretty obvious that they aren't from this Earth.

Germany: Yes.

Canada: Eh?! Ah… okay?

Aleron: I pretty much already backed off… to an extent anyway…

Fk306: You're welcome, glad you are enjoying the story thus far.

* * *

><p><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: Allo again. I learned something today How to say some stuff in Spanish and something about Mexico, Steve's evolved form is Stewert (is Steve like Eevee? I wonder...) Oh! And total touching momenta T T But I guess I am like Italy in a sense, but I still feel really sorry for him. Poor Halia, too... I hope she gets better quickly Cause I know how it feels to move any part of your body that has been hurt -had a huuuge ass splinter in her foot when she was younger- It hurt sooooo much... (LOLTHAT'SWHATSHESAIDXD) And I'm not ahead xD I haven't watched HetaOni in forever. I've been on dA, watching Pewdie, and a lot of other stuff (Ask. Nyet.)<strong>

Fk306: Whoo~ Brofist, when I'm not working on the chapter, I'm watching Pewdiepie! Also I once hurt my foot walking to school so I'm imagining the pain I felt is similar to what Halia is feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: Awesome chapter _<strong>

Fk306: Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child: Missouri<strong>

Fk306: Neat!

* * *

><p><strong>Water-Iris-Hetalia: Awesome story seriously, the letter was always one of my favorite parts of the videos along with Romano and spain showing up.<strong>

**Huh, It didn't even cross my mine that Halia speaks spanish.**

**Anyway I don't know many sterotypes unless you want to hear the whole minnesotian accent sterotype.**

**anyway great chapter!**

Fk306: The letter is really touching but my favorite part, that makes me really want to cry, hasn't happened yet. Halia is from the southern part of texas and ninety five percent of the city she lives in speaks Spanish.

* * *

><p><strong>silver neko baka: T_T Italy's letter always makes me cry!<strong>

Fk306: Yes, it's very touching. –sniff-


	35. Hallway

Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetaoni, Hetalia nor SotetAG's translation.

* * *

><p>Hallway<p>

"Well, then, I'll go back for now. If anything comes up, call me." Austria said before Italy could get any further.

"Okay. Be careful." Prussia told him before they heard the clicking sound of Austria hanging up.

"Well, now… er, well…" Italy frowned as he tried to think. "Where should I start? What do you want to hear?"

"Werr, um… this isn't the first time we… came here, is it?" Japan asked hesitantly.

"Ah, I was also wondering about that. America said that we've gone through this several times…" Russia commented.

"…" Italy remained quiet for a moment trying to find the words. "Yeah. We've gone through this several times, ever since we came here from the world meeting."

"I knew it… So, what happened the very first time?" America asked.

"How this started. Okay." Italy said taking a deep breath. "Before the world meeting, I sneaked away from Germany's training and arrived at an unknown city somewhere. When I was there, I happened to hear rumors about this place. I thought it sounded interesting, and I told America about it."

"Yeah, no difference so far." America said with a nod.

"I wonder if that's the same city we heard the rumor in…" Aleron commented.

"Maybe, I remember running over someone in a desperate attempt to keep up with you and Dysis. I still feel guilty because I just threw a quick 'I'm sorry' before going on so you wouldn't leave me behind. I overheard the rumor right before that happened." Halia admitted.

"…" Italy looked startled as something clicked in his head. "Erm, yeah. Oh, but… the very first time, I came here with nine of you. Aleron, Halia and Dysis are always already inside the house by the time we enter."

"Which is everyone except me and Spain. This really is the first time we are here." Romano said with a frown.

"We were just going to have fun. We were going to go home soon." Italy said bitterly. "…We opened the door and came in, but… as you know, there was that monster inside. We all ran in different directions and I got lost from everyone, and I was so scared and had no idea what had happened. I wanted to find someone as quickly as possible…After walking around a lot, I found Japan. I was really happy, but… he had just been beaten by the enemy. Until then, I'd completely forgotten that Japan had come along. There was a gap, as if something had been erased… While I was thinking that there was something wrong with my memory, China, Russia, Aleron, France… America, Canada and England were killed one by one… By the time I'd finally be able to escape, Halia, Prussia and Germany were also killed, and Dysis and I were the only ones still alive."

"You were… alone…" France stated looking at Italy and Dysis sadly.

"Halia… I asked Prussia and Germany what had happened to her…" Dysis said suddenly her voice thick as tears began to fall. "They told us that…that when they ran into the creature, Halia took a sudden turn while they continued straight. They didn't realize it until it was too late…She… she probably wanted to buy the two of them some time."

"You remember?" Aleron asked curious.

"Yes…" Dysis nodded.

"You knew…" Aleron whispered feeling betrayed as he glared at her. "You knew… and you still let us come in here…"

"It's not like that." Dysis denied. "I don't remember until _after_ I find the mirror." She held out the mirror she had been holding.

"Ahem." Halia cleared her throat. "Italy still hasn't finished." She said despite being curious about Dysis' mirror.

"I… We were supposed to get out, but I felt too hopeless. We just wandered around without knowing what to do, and before we knew it, we were in the library. That's… that's where we found Halia…and this book." Italy hesitated holding up the book he had carried with him, giving Halia a nervous glance.

"Halia is actually the one that found the book but… there was a trail of blood, Halia had dragged her body, by the looks of it, but died with her hand reaching out toward this particular book." Italy said.

"What?" Halia blinked mouth agape as she took in this information. "…_what_?"

"That's the Bible you've been carrying all along, isn't it?" China asked as Halia tried to process what Italy had said.

"Yeah, it kind of looks like a Bible, but this is actually a journal." Italy said looking at the journal and flipping through the pages absently. "When I opened it, it had the name of its previous owner written on it."

"It reads 'Ryuuzu no Ko', right?" Japan asked.

"Everyone had died right before our eyes, and we were alone. By then, we weren't really thinking straight anymore. That's where my memories get a little fuzzy." Italy said holding on to his head and closing his eyes to attempt to concentrate. "I was going to throw this book away, too. But… that monster found us, and I unconsciously ran away with the book still in my hands, and at last… I got out. I hadn't noticed while I was running but Dysis was no longer with me…I was… alone…"

* * *

><p><em>"I got out…" Italy gasped for breath outside in the rain. "I'm the only one who survived, the only one who got out…" he slowly started to walk forward but stopped after several steps. <em>

"_I shouldn't have been able to get out…" Italy turned around abruptly and glared at the house as tears were hidden by the rain. "What the hell? This doesn't make any sense. Out of everyone, __**I'm**__ the only one left? What the hell? __**What the hell?**__" Suddenly the door to the house opened revealing the creature causing Italy to jump back, stumble and turn sloppily as he made a run for it with the creature hot on his tail until he reached the gate._

"_Stop!" Italy shouted turning around at the gate._

"_I won, right? You couldn't catch me; you lost! The moment I get out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do from that distance! When I get out of here, this place won't be the same as before, you know! As a nation, I will destroy this place!" Italy declared glaring hatefully at the creature as they stood at a standstill. _

"_Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy, after all." Italy gave a dark amused chuckle. "You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his fast feet." Italy stopped for a moment as he bowed his head with tears streaming against the rain._

"…_back… Take us back!" He raised his head once more. "You can take us back int his warped space, can't you?" Italy questioned as the creature simply stared._

"_If you do that, why don't you eat me first? If you can catch me, that is…." Italy lowered his head once more seemingly in defeat before he raised it and glared even stronger at the creature. _

"_GO BACK!" He shouted moments before everything became warped._

* * *

><p>"The next thing I knew, I was in the world meeting hall. I had the journal in my hand… and I knew I'd gone back in time. And then I became the owner of this journal. The proof that I turned into Ryuuzu is that it was written on the previous journal that he was the only one who could go back in time." Italy told everyone.<p>

"So, you made a pact with it. It made time go back so that it could eat you…" Germany concluded unpleased.

"The second time, I didn't want to come back here, and I tried to stop America. But it was too late; you were already headed here…" Italy said sadly. "In the end, no matter how many times I go back in time, I can't go back to before I told America about this house. The ten of us always come here. Even if the groups change. Always. I even tried to hunt down Halia, Aleron and Dysis to see if I could prevent them from entering as well… I was somewhat successful but…" Italy trailed off as he turned to Halia.

"?" Halia tilted her head as she tightened her grip on France nervously.

"The times I was successful in catching them before entering the house. Halia would give me a look of recognition and help talk Aleron and Dysis into not entering… but… when the rest of us would come… The three would always be in already, usually separated." Italy explained.

"So that's what the memories of coming here with different people are all about. We kept coming here in various patterns." China said.

"That's right. But in the second time loop, I couldn't save England, Halia, China or America, and I survived again.

"What?!" Japan said in shock.

"So, once again…" Italy continued.

"Stop, stop! Hold on. In the second time loop, er… I did survive, didn't I?" America said turning to Japan then to Halia.

"That's how I saw it earlier." Halia said nodding looking somewhat like she was trying to remember something else.

"What?!" Italy said shaking his head.

"Yes, it is just as America and Haria said. It is difficurt for me to say it, but…" Japan hesitated. "Itary, you were the onry one who… in the room right behind you…"

"I'm the only one who died? What? That's impossible…" Italy said shaking his head as Halia gave a sniff and hid her face in France's hair as she attempted not to cry. He awkwardly patted her hand while adjusting her weight.

'Maybe the scenario hadn't sunken in until just now…' Japan thought noting how different her reaction was to when she had viewed the memory.

"Maybe you're just confused due to going through that too many times?" England suggested frowning confused at Halia as she suddenly looked up and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"The… the second time wasn't the same as the first time, but I still remember it perfectly. Besides, if I died, who made time go back?" Italy said glancing at everyone confused.

"Ah, yes, Italy is the only one who can go back in time. That wouldn't fit… or would it?" Russia asked turning to Dysis.

"It wasn't me…" Dysis said stepping closer to Italy and hugging him.

"But we saw it when we broke that crock! Even Itary said in arr certainty that it was the second time." Japan insisted with Halia and America nodding in agreement.

"I did? There were definitely several past times I opened up to you like I just did now, but the… second time… Where was that clock?" Italy muttered that last part.

"Remember there was a box in that cell? The clock was inside that box. Along with a letter for you." America told him.

"There was something inside that box?!" Italy said shocked.

"It looks like I'm the one who sealed it." England paused for a moment. "It was my past self who sealed it, to be exact."

"Ita, maybe you haven't got all of your memories back yet? And that's why you remember things differently?" Spain suggested.

"Yeah, we can't expect you to remember everything all of a sudden. But we got the gist of it!" Canada told him as he held on to Kumajirou.

"To sum it up, we died the first time around, and Italy went back in time, right?" France asked. "And Italy is the only one who can keep going back until _all_ of us get out."

'No, I'm sure I saw a past in which Italy lost his life. If that past is real, then who on Earth went back in time?' Japan thought in wonder.

"Japan? You're frowning…" Italy pointed out nervously.

"Haria, did you go back in time? You seem to know a rot." Japan asked.

"Eh? No, though… I…I think I may have wanted to in the first time line… It can't be coincidence that I was found with the book…" Halia muttered with a frown as she looked out the window at the nations roaming around. "I think… Gah, my head hurts…" she whimpered as she hid yet again in France's hair. 'The memories I've received are interfering with my original memories…'

"…I think we should leave Halia alone for now… Unlike Italy, she hasn't had an opportunity to rest." Aleron said protectively.

"Thanks, Aleron…" Halia's muffled voice said causing France to chuckle as her breath tickled his neck.

"Very werr, Itary, how do you go back in time?" Japan asked.

"Er, well, there's a clock somewhere in this house. A really huge one. All I have to do is rewind it." Italy told them.

"Is that big clock in a different place each time?" China asked him.

"Yeah, that's right. The first time around, it moved so that I could escape, but whenever someone fell, I would go after it and it'd be in a different place." Italy answered. "Sadly, it's the one sure way to escape."

"You mean… for _everyone_… right? Surery you're incruding yourserf in that?" Japan asked.

"Oh…er…well…" Italy's eyes shifted as Dysis squeezed him around the waist.

"…" Japan stared at him for a moment. "Itary, do you remember the question I asked you earier?"

"Question…?" Italy blinked at Japan at the change of subject.

"I asked you if you were… hurt somewhere." Japan clarified.

"Oh." Italy said thinking back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you hurt somewhere?" Japan asked back at the study room.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I remember." Italy answered with a nod.<p>

"I'rr rephrase my question, Itary." Japan said.

"O-okay…" Italy responded nervously gaining another squeeze from Dysis.

"Is there somewhere you want to be?" Japan asked.

'How is that rephrasing?' Halia thought absently noting the scent of roses coming off of France's hair as her eyes became heavy. 'He smells like…' She trailed off as she looked up to see two of everyone. "Gah!" she jumped surprising France who quickly tried to balance himself.

"What's wrong?!" France asked turning around in full circle looking around frantically.

"Zzzzz…." He heard a soft snore.

"…"

"…We should of left her back in the room so she could sleep…" Aleron muttered as Dysis gave a soft giggle and stared fondly at her best friend.

"Prease answer… Itary." Japan said.

"I…" Italy clenched Dysis' hand tightly as he began to shake. "All this time, I wanted to be with you guys…" He hesitated when he felt his other hand being taken and squeezed. He glanced up and saw Germany give him an encouraging smile. "All of me hurt, but I couldn't stop trying, and yet I couldn't find a way to make it stop, either… But maybe I can tell you now? Actually, I wanted to be with you, too. I wanted to escape with all of you…"

"Yes. So do I." Japan agreed.

"Veh… Japan…" Italy muttered as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Ack! Japan, you made little Italy cry!" Prussia complained teasingly.

"Prussia, this is a serious conversation…" Germany told him brother with a sigh.

"Anyway! We'll all live and escape together!" America declared. "The last time you had to rely on that clock was literally the _last_ time! Okay?"

"Here, here…" Halia mumbled softly sluggishly raising her hand.

"Yes, no objections." England agreed.

'There sure are a lot of things that still don't fit, though. Goddammit, I can't figure it out with the memories I got…' Romano thought watching his brother.

"Romano, don't think too much about it." Spain said nudging Romano.

"!" Romano looked at him surprised.

"Just think that the red stains on your clothes were only tomato juice. It couldn't have been anything else." Spain told him softly.

"What is it, ma petite?" France asked when he felt Halia begin to struggle.

"…Fine. I'll ask them later. For now, I guess it's enough that we figured out this much." Romano muttered softly. "Besides, they're a little less troubled now."

"Put me down… I don't want to get in the way." Halia told France. Frowning, he gently placed her down as she limped a step or two before leaning against the wall and looked nervously around everyone eyeing the door between Russia and Romano.

"Good boy." Spain said patting his head teasingly.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Aleron asked.

"I dunno, my mind is kinda fuzzy to be honest... either way, I wouldn't want to be asleep when Steve and Patrick attack..." Halia muttered sleepily.

"Sh-shut up! Stop treating me like a kid!" Romano demanded shaking off Spain as Japan suddenly stiffened.

"...Patrick?" Aleron deadpanned.

"Werr, everyone, it rooks rike our discussion wirr have to end here. We have a visitor." Japan said unsheathing his katana.

"AAAAARGH! WHAT'S THAT THING?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Spain shouted terrified as he backed up running into Romano who shoved him off.

"Hey—stop screaming in my ear!" Romano shouted.

"Visitors…" Halia corrected Japan tiredly moments before another creature appeared. "Hello, Patrick…"

"AAAAARCH! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Spain shouted louder trembling.

"Halia, you have got to stop naming these things!" Aleron shouted at her silently watching her bob her head up and down. "Are you okay?"

"…I…zzz…" Halia snored softly as her eyes closed. France looked at Halia who was trying to stay awake then turned to Spain who was trembling and shrieking.

"Actually, she has only stayed consistent with the name Steve. There have been timelines where she insisted that Steve was actually Thing 1 and the other was Thing 2..." Dysis told Aleron quietly who face palmed at the information.

"See, now that's a natural reaction." France said pointing at Spain before giving Halia another glance. "I suppose we've been through this so many times that we've got unconsciously used to it."

"That's how it is when you see it for the first time!" Prussia defended. "Stop worrying about it and fight! Before you know it, you may even start being as relaxed about it as Halia."

"Everyone, take your weapons. We sharr definitery do away with them." Japan said before silently eyeing Halia concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: I finished this faster than I thought I would… this is episode 11 part 1 of 2. For those of you wondering about Halia. She hasn't had proper rest since her last encounter which she had to face on her own though had she been by herself again, she would probably have freaked out and the adrenaline would have kept her awake.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child : XD prank call... Spain is a handsome woman! XDDDD<strong>

Fk306: Heheh, Halia acts weird when she is tired.

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: Yay! Looking forward to more!<strong>

Fk306: Heheh, here's a new chapter sooner than I expected to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>phoebe.357: YEY! Another Update!<strong>

**Halia: You can have some scones! *gives scones***

**Aleron: Im watching you...**

**Italy: You have my support! If you get out I will make you some Pasta! Good Luck and I am with you all the way! If only I was there to help you...**

**England: If your really think the human Trio isn't from earth then you have some serious problems, because if they weren't human, how could they know about anime in the first place, They simple could of been catapulted into your world of Hetalia. Your making me feel bad because I am from England and Your just acting like a jerk now! YOU MEANER!**

**China: Where's your Wok kept!?**

Halia: Yay! I've always wanted to taste scones!

Aleron: And I'm watching you…

Italy: Veh, thanks!

England: I repeat. Aren't from THIS Earth. As in, I believe they come from a different universe.

China: … Somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: such a great chapt- WAIT! youre a bro too?! :D amazingness! -er. hahhh, hilariousness... i love it and i like the part about the American and French citizens... hehe x3 really? hair? that would be a looooooot of hair then, da? :3 anywhoz, as i have said before amazing chapter, i love it (twss.. again) and i cant wait til two weeks from now<strong>

Fk306: Really? I update every two weeks? I hadn't noticed. Also, Halia tends to lean toward the silly when she is tired.


	36. Identities

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Identity<p>

**Japan**

**927 hp**

**792 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**1006 hp**

**942 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**791 hp**

**550 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**778 hp**

**801 sp**

Moments into the battle Japan began to chant his curse causing Steve 348 damage and the identical Patrick 314 damage along with poisoning him to which Japan grinned with satisfaction.

"Peperoncino." Italy muttered below his breath causing Steve to slow down a great deal.

"DIE!" Patrick said in the same raspy voice as Steve causing the four nations damage as he simultaneously suffered 227 damage.

**Japan**

**601 hp**

**592 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**993 hp**

**652 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**792 hp**

**550 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**771 hp**

**501 sp**

"Bear the cross!" Prussia declared slashing with his sword in the form of a cross at both Steve and Patrick causing them 357 and 384 damage, respectively.

"YoU…Won't…Esc—" Steve began to rasp.

"Not so fast!" Japan was startled by Dysis pulling him out of the way on holding out the mirror she had taken out aiming at the creature she braced for impact as the attack went into the mirror. The nations watched in amazement as the attack came out of the mirror surrounding Steve with the yellow thorns that had been intended for Japan causing him 1,030 damage.

"Hah….hah…" Dysis gathered her breath for a moment allowing Japan to resume his previous position with a grateful nod toward Dysis.

"Pescatore!" Italy sang lifting everyone's HP.

**Japan**

**904 hp**

**592 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

**993 hp**

**652 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

**792 hp**

**550 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

**771 hp**

**501 sp**

"TORTURE LEVEL 30!" Germany snarled as he unleashed his whip multiple times on Steve causing him 1,056 damage.

"Was it really necessary to shout that?" Aleron asked nobody in particular.

"YoU…Won't… ESc… aPe…" Patrick rasped as the golden thorns surrounded Prussia knocking him out. It took only a moment for Italy to grab a Chili Pepper out of the bag and stuff it into the mouth of Prussia. Said nation jumped up and breathed out fire as he gasped for air at the spiciness of said item.

"Damn, that's hot!" he complained as he returned to his ready position as he gained 463 health. Japan chanted the curse destroying Steve and causing Patrick 362 damage. Seeing their fellow nations were tiring out, Canada, England, Russia and France quickly jumped in front of the main fighters taking the hit as Patrick, suffering 265 from the poison, surrounded them in a purple light causing the new fighters 402, 420, 491, and 349 damage, respectively.

**Canada**

**463 hp**

**774 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>

**456 hp**

**846 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**511 hp**

**828 sp**

* * *

><p><strong>France <strong>

**469 hp**

**740 sp**

"Storge." France muttered healing them as the rose he had kissed danced around them gently soothing their injuries.

"Kumajirou! Go!" Canada shouted pointing at Patrick before the effect of Storge had taken complete effect. Kumajirou, acknowledging that his name was said correctly, attacked fiercly causing explosions to attack random parts of Patrick effectively causing him to fade away in the same red light that Steve had disappeared into.

**96 EXP 114 G**

* * *

><p><strong>CONGRATULATIONS.<strong>

**CONGRATULATIONS.**

'… God dammit! What the hell is this voice?!' Prussia thought casually glancing around for the source of the childish voice that was giggling.

"Werr, not, ret's go back. We're arr tired. Ret's carr it a day…" Japan sighed rubbing his eyes.

"That's right! Let's follow Halia's example and go to sleep!" China agreed.

"I can't believe that chica**(1)** slept through the battle…" Spain said in disbelief as America knelt down to pick her up seeing as France was wounded.

"In her defense, she did have to fight that buffed up version of that thing by herself. I think she named it Stewart? Then didn't even have a chance to truly rest after we brought her here." America defended lightly.

"En serio?!"Spain gave the auburn haired girl a wide eyed look of shock. "Sola?!**(2)**"

"Yes… we really should of left her back in the room…" England said giving France an annoyed look. France narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue but then shut it as he glanced at the sleeping girl before deciding to ignore England and following after Japan who was already on his way to the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I guess I lost more memories than I thought." Italy said as they gathered around the table everyone having already woken up and eaten breakfast. Aleron could be heard quietly cleaning the kitchen and the sound of running water could be heard from the restroom where Halia was cleaning up with Dysis nearby in case she needed assistance.<p>

"No, that was good enough. The rest is our job." England assured Italy all of them sitting bunched together in one of the two tables.

"Still… don't you feel kind of weird to think that you could die?" Russia asked staring at his hands as they clasped together. France frowned glancing at the kitchen then at the restroom before responding.

"As if we were the same as humans, you mean? Maybe we exist as humans in this place…" France theorized quietly unsure if he would offend the three humans.

"You're right. My body doesn't carry the weight of my nation… Even though I don't look any different…" China muttered staring at his hand contemplating.

"I wonder if I'll forget again? I don't want that… I don't want to forget our newly found bond." Italy said sadly as he looked at everyone.

"Italy…" Germany said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Isn't there anything we can do here?" Spain asked feeling useless.

"…" America stared at the table with a frown as he thought. "Oh! I know!" He declared getting an idea.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Canada asked startled.

"Let's form an alliance! A testimony of our new bond, without any relation to the Allies or the Axis or even the neutral nations, but to all of us who are here!" America said loudly as he eagerly slammed his hands on the table.

"Ooh, sounds interesting. I approve." Prussia gave his nod of approval.

"I am of the same opinion as America. Ret's do it. Did we form an arriance before?" Japan said turning to Italy.

"No, not as far as I know… I approve, too." Romano answered for his brother.

"I won't accept objections! After all that trouble, we should write it down in a document! Erm, we can keep it simple!" America proclaimed.

"Hmm. Well, first of all… believe in one another. Help one another. Rely on one another. Also, escape all together. That's all!" Germany said thinking it over.

"I like it; it's so easy to understand. An alliance among nations like that is pretty interesting!" Spain said happily as America scribbled away on a paper with his tongue sticking out.

"There! Now we just have to sign it." America said happily examining the paper.

"Oh, c-can you wait a moment, please?" Russia asked before America could sign.

"What is it?" China asked curious.

"Sorry, I'm really going to put a wet blanket on it, but we're nations, and we're arbitrarily going to form an alliance with so many nations… it doesn't feel right…" Russia said hesitantly.

"But out signatures will only be valid inside this house, right?" England asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem, forming an alliance here. I mean, we don't know who might get their hands on it." Russia explained. "We'll leave it in this strange place where God-knows-who might see it…"

"I see… You have a point. Even if we exist as humans right now, it doesn't change the fact that we are nations." Germany said scratching his cheek as he tried to think of what they could do.

"So, we really can't make an alliance…" Italy said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry. I'd want to form an alliance, too, if I could!" Russia assured Italy quickly. "But we have to think of the nations we bear on our shoulders…"

"If… if possible, I also want to form an alliance, and stay like this…" France said softly.

"To be human, even if onry in this prace…" Japan said thoughtfully.

"Japan?" Italy asked noticing the thoughtful expression on his friends face.

"I have an idea. Ret's form an arriance, not as nations, but as humans!" Japan suggested excitedly. "In other words, we could come up with human names for ourselves and sign with them…"

"I see! If anyone else sees it, they won't understand it, because it's not signed with nation names!" Canada said understanding what Japan was getting at.

"A human name, not Romano… Hmm, sounds good. What do you think, Veneziano?" Romano said turning to his brother.

"Yeah, I approve! If we do that, we can all form an alliance, including Dysis, Aleron and Halia!" Italy said happily.

"I'll be… let's see… Al…er…Alfred F. Jones, I guess!" America decided signing said name on the paper.

"Matthew Williams." Canada said softly singing the paper.

"Wang Yao!" China proclaimed signing his name as well.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! How's that? Pretty awesome, huh?!" Prussia let out a laugh as he took and signed the paper.

"Then I'll be Francis Bonnefoy." France said signing the paper in a fancy way.

"I think I'll be Ivan Braginsky." Russia said thinking about it for a moment before nodding in approval as he signed the paper.

"I'll be Antonio Hernandez Carriedo." Spain happily said as he signed his name before frowning suddenly. "Oh, there isn't enough space…"

"All right, I've got it! I'm Arthur Kirkland!" England said and signed the paper as well.

"Th-then I'll be… Ludwig. This is kind of awkward." Germany admitted with a slight blush as he signed his human name.

"Can I be… Lovino Vargas?" Romano asked awkwardly as he signed.

"Yup! Then I'll be… Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!" Italy said happily as he too signed.

"Then I am… Honda Kiku." Japan decided after a moment.

"All right, then, Aleron! Get over here so you can sign this!" America shouted toward the kitchen where Aleron came out drying his hands on a hand towel.

"Sign what? Regardless, if America signed then as an American citizen, I'm obligated to whatever you want me to sign." Aleron pointed out.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't sign as America. " America responded tossing a pen at Aleron who caught it confused. Aleron then walked over to the table and grabbed the paper.

"…Believe. Help. Rely. Escape… Alfred… Matthew… someone asian… Yeah. I can sign this." Aleron muttered as he signed his name ignoring the annoyed look he received from China. "I imagine since I'm already a human I don't need a new name."

"Awesome! Once Halia and Dysis come out then everyone will have signed! That will make this vow absolute! Right, Kiku?" America grinned widely looking at Japan.

"What? Oh—are you tarking to me? Er… Indeed! We must arr abide by it, Arthur!" Japan said eagerly.

"…No, my name is Alfred… Arthur is England…" America corrected giving a sheepish grin as Aleron burst out laughing.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry! My memory these days…" Japan sighed as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Germany was Lutz? Louis?" Italy asked scratching his head.

"Lutz! That's hilarious! It makes him sound like a completely different guy! Right, Lutz?" Prussia teased as he grinned at him.

"Can you please stop smirking and taunting me?!" Germany said glaring at Prussia.

"Ahaha! This is pretty awkward… But I'm sure that these names will never change, no matter what." Russia said looking pleased.

"That's right. With this, even after we get out of this house, we can still continue to tbe bound to this alliance as humans…" Canada agreed.

"Arr right, everyone, be quiet, please! Stop carring each other's names for fun. Rooking over the document crosery—" Japan began.

"What is it now?! It's fine, isn't it? Your name is almost the same as your nation name!" England stated.

"Be quiet, Arfred!" Japan demanded causing Aleron to close cover his mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"…I'm Arthur…" England corrected sullenly.

"Bwahaha! That's the second time he got your name wrong! Ow, my stomach hurts!" Prussia laughed loudly causing Aleron to laugh as well.

"…I'm surrounded by children…" Germany sighed as he covered his face.

"But you know…" Italy said quietly with a small smile.

"Hm?" Germany turned to face Italy.

"It's been so long since it was this noisy and fun~ This is fun, isn't it, Louis?" Italy said with a teasing smile.

"… Yes, it is." Germany agreed letting a small smile slip out.

"Ow! … ugh…" Prussia suddenly placing a hand on his chest as he winced.

"Prussia? What's wrong?" Germany asked immediately concerned for his brother.

"Hm? Oh… nothing. I'll go take a bath. I guess I'm a little tired." Prussia gave him a grin as he walked toward the restroom gaining a confused look from everyone.

* * *

><p>"Did I really say that we were a part of America's hair?!" Halia laughed in embarrassment as Dysis recounted what had happened.<p>

"Yes. It was rather amusing." Dysis said from the other side of the curtain.

"Haha, how embarrassing! Can't believe I also fell asleep just as Steve appeared..." Halia chuckled a moment longer before pausing. "… Dysis?"

"Yeah…" Dysis said softly.

"We are way over our heads, aren't we?" Halia asked.

"Yeah…" Dysis sighed. "Halia?"

"Yeah?" Halia responded softly.

"I'm sorry." Dysis said softly.

"…"

"Halia?" Dysis asked when she heard no response.

"I'm fine… Its fine…Everything is…fine… I… I… God, I was so scared Dysis…" Halia whimpered as she sat on the bathtub full of water scrubbing her skin raw. "I had to fight that thing alone!"

"I know… I'm sorry." Dysis said softly.

"… Damn, my foot still hurts… shouldn't it of healed by now. I don't recall any injury taking this long to heal…" Halia complained softly.

"You've never been injured this badly and survived. You're lucky it's just your foot!" Dysis retorted.

"…"

"Halia, I shouldn't—" Dysis said immediately wanting to take back what she said.

"No, you're right, I'm lucky… despite having fought on my own; I survived with only a sprained ankle…" Halia sighed as she pulled the plug and watched the water drain before she carefully stood up and grabbed a towel. She glanced around and grabbed her now dry clothing and gave a startled jump when she heard the door slam. "I bloodied up Canada's coat and America's t-shirt... Think they will mind if I was the clothing?"

"What the hell? My heart shouldn't be beating this fast…!" they heard Prussia say before Dysis could respond. Halia moved a curtain a bit to give Dysis a confused look. "Am I going to… die?"

"…" Halia and Dysis gave each other a scared look unsure if they should say anything.

"God dammit! Well, fuck it! As if I'd let myself die!" Prussia said angrily. "I still have to protect my people… and my brother!"

"Prussia?" Halia said poking her head out enough for him to see.

"Oh, Halia… forgot you were in here…" Prussia said as she disappeared from view and heard the rustle of clothing as Dysis came out giving him a concerned look. She opened her mouth as they heard frantic knocking.

"Prussia! Prussia!" Japan's frantic voice said from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah?! What do you want?!" Prussia said having been startled. Halia, fully clothed popped out of her area with Canada's coat in her hands looking concerned. Prussia noticed that she appeared to be trying to remember something.

"I'm sorry, but you have to come back, quickry! The others are—" Japan began.

"What's wrong?!" Prussia demanded nervously.

"Quickry, prease! I can't handre this on my own! Prease!" Japan begged.

"H-hold on! I'm coming!" Prussia shouted.

"Us too! Help me walk Dysis." Halia said throwing a hand over Dysis' shoulder as they made to follow Prussia who did his best to ignore the childlike laughter that only he could hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Well that was episode 11 part 2 of 2. I'm soooo sorry it took so long. Finals came up and I felt so lazy the last two weeks. Happy holidays, merry Christmas, happy new years! Etc… huh I get to update this on Christmas eve… kinda since I tend to update in the mornings so the morning of Christmas eve!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen : Aww, Japan's worried about Halia! Do I sense a pairing? :)<strong>

Fk306: Hehehe most people have been telling me to pair the two. They even named the pairing Halipan but for now Halia stays single.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child: Every two weeks? Nice! If thats true, then you update twice as fast as one of my favorite manga's. :)<strong>

Fk306: Sorry about the wait, that was more than two weeks… Final exams at the university came up and the studying kept me busy.

* * *

><p><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: well, every other monday, which is two weeks... and im like Halia when shes tired. except... i tend to be the sadistic-silly type :3 oh. and amazing chapter again (my typing changes a lot i just noticed...)<strong>

Fk306: Eheheh sorry about the wait, final exams and all. Kind of why I insist on it always being a Monday when I update. If I can't update every Monday then at least you know the update will land on a Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Girl<strong>

**(2) Really?! Alone?!**


	37. Just Because I Can

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

**Fk306: I've been daydreaming about Halia meeting the Avengers and that is seriously slowing down my Hetaoni progress. Also, school for me starts tomorrow so and videos are getting longer so how many Mondays pass before I update may become even more spaced…**

**Warning: Quite a bit of copy and paste though not everything is copy and paste. So to make it easier**

Normal typing is new stuff

_Italics are copying and pasting_

**Nations/humans commenting**

**Fk306: That way, if you don't want to reread, you can skip the stuff italicized. Also, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS! -throws confetti and cheers-**

* * *

><p>Just Because I Can<p>

**Japan: Hello, everyone. It's me, Japan. This chapter will recap all the 11 parts of "Hetaoni: The Haunted Mansion" that have been exhibited so far. In addition to the recap, there will be some extra scenes as well as a preview of future developments. We'll go over them quickly while I add some commentary, so this is more like a revision and a guide for first-time readers. Let's begin, then. First, starting with the prologue of this story.**

"Eeek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Heeeelp!" Italy shrieked as he ran.

"Ack! You—Don't run away! ITALYYYY!" Germany snarled as he ran after Italy.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Now that I've run this far, even Germany won't come after me~" Italy wiped the sweat off his forehead as he smiled and took in the city he was in. "Training before the meeting… I was going to die! Hmm, I don't see anything familiar around here… Am I lost?"<p>

"Really?!" Italy heard a kid with brown hair in a student uniform say a little away from him as he calmly walked around with a plate of gelato.

"Hm?" Italy paused for a moment and looked in the kid's direction.

"It's just a rumor. You're not really going are you?" the silver haired boy asked.

"There are ghost, right? That sounds kinda scary…" the blond boy responded nervously.

"It's true! Lots of people went missing and got eaten by this huge monster!" The female of the group declared.

"Let's check it out! Where is it?" the brown haired boy said excitedly.

"If I remember correctly, I heard it was a really big western-style house north of here." The silver haired boy responded.

"Look out!" Italy heard and quickly jumped out of the way as a boy sped by on a bicycle.

"Eek!" Italy shrieked as he jumped out of the way to avoid a girl on a skateboard.

"Gah!" Italy was slammed to the ground roughly.

"Ow…" he heard a girl groan on top of him and opened his eyes to see a auburn headed girl jump off of him on rollerskates. "Oops! I'm really sorry! Here, let me help you up!" she grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him upright before skating off.

"I'm really sorry about that mister!" she shouted at him. "Wait for me you guys! Damn it! Slow down! I ran over a guy because of you, you as—"

"Ow." Italy rubbed his back as he noticed the students staring he began to walk away from them. "A haunted house… Even though we're in peace nowadays, I never get to play or have fun with the others… And here I really wanted to be friends with them…"

"Oh, I know! I'll tell America about it! If he tells the others about it, maybe they'll all get interested! Ahah, I'm so clever~" Italy whistled a pleased tune as he continued to walk on his way. "All right, as soon as the meeting is over, I'll—"

"ITALYYYYY!" He heard Germany yell from a distance.

"Veh!" Italy jumped startled as Germany grabbed him by the elbow. "Argh! Wh-Why?!"

"So, this is where you were hiding?! Stop fooling around and get back to training!" Germany snarled.

"Eek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! At least wait until I'm done eating my gelato!" Italy begged before looking down and noticing his gelato on the floor. "Oh…"

"You shouldn't even be eating before training! And I'm taking you back even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!" Germany declared as he pulled Italy by the scruff of his shirt.

"Gack!" Italy cried silent tears as he was dragged away.

* * *

><p>"Wow, a haunted house? Sounds interesting! Let's go! I'll ask the others if they want to come along!" America said excited at the idea.<p>

"Uh-huh! I'll do the same!" Italy said happy to have someone onboard.

"I don't think Japan will want to, though… Anyway, there are many others we can ask!" America said.

"If he doesn't come, I'll try asking him! Er… There is a city nearby, you see, and from there you have to go…er…er…" Italy blinked as he tried to remember. "East! You go east, and you'll find a big western-style house. I'm pretty sure that's it! I heard that you'll know it's it right away!"

"OK! East, right? It probably won't be in a very good condition. At least we'll have fun together!" America said.

"Yeah~ I think they're still in the meeting room. Let's go back, quickly!" Italy said happily as they both walked back.

* * *

><p>"Oh… A haunted house, is it?" Japan said sounding uninterested.<p>

"Don't you think it's interesting?!" America said excitedly. "The meeting is finally over and we have nothing better to do, so I thought we could all go together!"

"What are you going to do, Japan?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"Werr… I'rr see what I can—" Japan said hesitantly clearly not interested in going.

"Aww, c'mon, let's have fun! I'm telling you, everyone is coming!" America tried to convince him as Italy turned to look out the door longingly.

"If so many people drop by there, it won't be a test of courage. Why don't you go first to take a look?" Germany compromised.

"Yeah, I'll text you when I get there! Then, if you like, you can come over." China said hoping Japan would come.

"Arr right. I'rr be waiting here." Japan said with a sigh of defeat.

"Well, then, those in the first group, let's go?" England suggested.

"Itary? You keep rooking at the waiting room. Do you want to tark to Romano?" Japan asked turning toward Italy.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. It's… nothing." Italy murmured.

"Do you want to talk to Spain? Why don't you just go there?" Prussia asked but Italy shook his head and got a determined look.

"No, it's fine. If I met them, I think I'd waver in my resolution. I'll go see them when I come back." Italy said firmly earning a few confused looks. "Oh, I just remembered one thing. America and, er… China. And also, well… France. Can you do me a little favor?"

"Oh? Is it about the secret to my good looks? You can ask me anything~" France said with a pose.

"Well, let's go, then? Just to make sure, we'll go east and then find a western-style house, right?" Canada asked holding onto Kumajirou.

"What? Oh… yeah. Take care." Italy said absentmindedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: Thus, just like those who left first, I eventually headed to the house along with Italy, Germany, and Prussia.<strong>

**Italy: Yeah~ We soon found the house just like the rumors said. Germany was the most scared.**

**Japan: Here, I parted from the group, and met up with Halia.**

_"Do you require assistance?" he asked concerned at how shaken she was._

_"Uh, well, I want to leave the house but my two friends, who I came here with, ran off on their own. I want to leave this place but I don't want to leave without making sure my friends have left here safely." She said almost to herself as she looked toward the ceiling in thought._

_"I have some friends waiting for me in the harrway. If you would rike, we courd herp you find your friends." He suggested wanting to help the distressed female. She turned to him looking more in control, the look in her eyes were showing relief and…doubt?_

_"Oh, yes, thank you, that would be lovely. One of my friends is male; when I'm standing next to him I reach a little under his shoulders. He has brown hair and brown eyes and wears glasses. My other friend is female, she is about two inches taller than me, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, and she should have a skateboard with her." She told him using her hands in exaggerated gestures going as far as standing on her toes to emphasize her friends' height._

_"Ah, yes, my name is Japan." He told her._

_"Like the country?" she asked._

_"Ah, yes, I am the personification of the country Japan."_

_"Cool, well Mr. Japan, sir, my name is Halia. Pleasure to meet you." She told him happily._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: When I came back to the group, they were all gone. I thought they had left without me.<strong>

_"!" Japan stopped bringing Halia out of her musing to realize that they were by the front door._

_"Did they reave, after arr?" He said._

_"After all?" Halia asked._

_"Yes, one of them didn't want to be here… How regrettabre" He said as he walked to the front door to see if they were outside. Halia stayed where she was at looking around nervously._

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia: But the front door wouldn't open, so you kept looking around and ended up finding West first, right?<strong>

_"It won't open…" he stated before turning back._

_"Are you ok? You rook pare." He asked concerned._

_"Ah, yes, I'm fine. Maybe your friends decided to explore the house after all?"_

_"Yes, maybe. Ret us go." He said as he walked forward toward what Halia had seen was the Japanese room._

* * *

><p><em>"So are we heading to the next floor?" Halia asked.<em>

_"Ah, there is something that I want to check again in the first room we went to." Japan told her._

_"Ok, let us go then, Mr. Japan." She said with a smile showing that she wasn't upset at him. They walked back to the room where Japan headed straight for the closet. Halia followed and stood beside the closet as he opened it._

_"!" Japan took a step back and Halia jumped in place startled despite having expected it._

_"G…Germany!" Japan stated in surprise._

_"…" Germany just sat there shaking._

_"Is Mr. Germany ok?" Halia asked. Her hands were hovering over his shoulder wanting to rub circles into his back in hopes to calm him. She resisted though reminding herself that they were strangers to each other._

_"Germany, where are the others?" Japan asked him._

_"…" Germany was ignoring him._

_"…. You look…shaken…" Japan stated. Halia gave him an incredulous look._

* * *

><p><strong>Halia: Germany was pretty out of it so I offered to watch him while Japan went in search of water. Though I did leave him momentarily to investigate the room next door and ran into Aleron.<strong>

**Japan: Germany was in shock, so the first thing we did, once he calmed down was continue to look around. As a result, we ran into that dreadful monster—**

**Halia: Steve.**

**Japan:… that dreadful **_**monster**_** and somehow managed to get away.**

_"Halia!" Aleron shouted noticing the fast approaching figure behind her._

_"Eh, AHHHH! It's naked!" Halia shrieked resisting the urge to cover her eyes as she ran toward the door joining Japan and Aleron who were faster than her._

* * *

><p><strong>Aleron: I recall being startled at how we went about fighting Steve.<strong>

_Aleron suddenly looked surprised right before he did a basic attack. He ran to the creature's side and punched it before jumping back and running back to safety. She saw a 24 float up into the sky._

* * *

><p><strong>Germany: Exactly. Right after Japan left us, it attacked us all of a sudden.<strong>

**Japan: He who fights and runs away may live to fight another day, as the saying goes.**

_Entering the room, Japan went straight to the book case and took a quick glance before moving to the television and turning around to look at the table. Halia nudged Aleron with her elbow as she nodded toward the two beds where they could see the back of a head with albino hair. The person appeared to be crouched behind the beds attempting to keep out of sight._

_. She shook her head as she walked to the bookcase that Japan had given a quick glance to. Aleron, deciding to ignore Prussia for the time being wandered the room a little trying to find if there was somebody else in the room._

**Lock the Door?**

**~Yes**

**No**

_Aleron and Halia turned simultaneously toward the door to see Japan locking it. Once again they watched him from the corner of their eyes waiting to see what happened. Halia went to the door and tried to open it to confirm that it was locked before turning her back and leaning against the door trying to look casual while tilting her head to keep her ear against the door._

_"Who's there?" the albino man shouted as he swung his sword at Japan who skillfully blocked it._

_"Whoa! C… Carm down! It's me!" Japan exclaimed._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: Moreover, I reunited with Prussia.<strong>

**Halia: We also reunited with Dysis and shortly after, Italy.**

_"Halia?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see her missing friend standing by a white piano._

_"Dysis?"_

_"Halia!" she shouted as they both ran and tackled each other with a hug._

_"You're okay!" Halia said once they separated before hugging her again in excitement._

_"So are you! Kinda..." Dysis said taking a look at the scratches and scabs littering Halia's arms._

_"Yeah… I'll live… How did you end up in here?" Halia asked._

* * *

><p><em>"Itary!" Japan exclaimed in surprise.<em>

_"Japan! You're okay!" Italy said sounding relieved._

_"Yes, thank God. Somehow." Japan said._

_"Right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream. You…heard him, didn't you?" Italy asked._

_"I didn't hear him scream; I was with Japan at the time." Halia muttered to Dysis._

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: We were finally together again, but we were really tired and left one of us to keep watch while the rest of us slept.<strong>

**Dysis: We also formally introduced ourselves too!**

_"Right. Well, now, I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight. Before sleeping, we should properly introduce ourselves to remove any doubt in our minds. My name is Japan." Japan said._

_"Veh~ I'm Italy. Ciao."_

_"I'm the awesome Prussia."_

_"Hallo, ich bin Germany."_

_"Dysis Khalida. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Aleron Azrael. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Halia Arden…Nice meeting you."_

_"Where are you three from?" Italy asked. Halia glanced at him long enough to notice the knowing look in his eyes before it faded._

_"We are from Texas! The best the United States of America has to offer~!" Halia's muffled voice still managed to sound proud and cheerful despite there being no change in her posture._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: We really appreciated that, Watcher.<strong>

**Prussia: You'll pay for that, you bastards… You know, I kept waiting for someone to say, 'I'll relieve you, Prussia, sir.' But not a single one of you woke up.**

**Aleron: Actually, I'm pretty confident Halia was planning to 'relieve you'.**

_"Ah… Seriously, it's so fun being alone~" Prussia said from his spot on the table. "But those six, they're really sound asleep…"_

_Prussia watched over the six and got to witness Halia's sleeping form twist and turn in her spot between Germany and Aleron. _

* * *

><p><strong>Germany: Regardless, rules are rules. Don't you think it's better to recover all at once than relieve one another and remain tired?<strong>

**Prussia: Italyyyy! West is so cold!**

**Italy: Ahaha! But when we woke up in the morning, Prussia, Halia and Dysis were gone. We were really surprised.**

**Japan: Prussia was with France, right? **

**Prussia: Yeah, he was trying to open the door, and I thought it was that monster again.**

_"…" he gave a sniff. "I'm kinda cold. The fire is…" he turned to look at the fire, "strong enough. What the hell? I just felt a chill run down my spine…" He looked at the door and jumped up when he heard the door knob jiggle._

_"Oh! L…Look, this isn't funny… I'm –just hearing things, right?" Prussia said nervously. The door knob jiggled again._

_"Th… There's no one here! No one! Why aren't those six waking up, anyway? Can't they hear anything?" Prussia said desperately he glanced at Halia who had twitched but sighed when she settled down._

_"Hah! Th… that's it! I've got it! I'll use Japan's strategy and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I won't be found!" Prussia told himself._

_"…" Prussia remained silent as he heard the door knob jiggle once more._

_"… I guess I can't do it. Right. I have no choice, then." Prussia said as he got up from his seat and walked toward the door._

_"Forgive me… It's tough being alone. Shit, no! I won't die yet!" He snarled as he open the door and charged out._

* * *

><p>"Victory goes to the one who makes the first move! Go to hell!" Prussia told himself as he attacked the moment the door opened.<p>

"Aaargh! You cut my clothes and my arm!" France complained slamming his back against the door as he held his bleeding arm. Prussia stared at him as though he were an illusion.

"France…? Wh-what the hell, man? You scared the shit out of me…" Prussia said giving a sigh of relief as he finally lowered his sword.

"Oh? You were here? Hey, there, what's the matter? Do you want to sit down?" France asked concerned for his friend before he gave a wince. "Ow, my arm, it hurts! It's a pretty deep cut! What am I going to do with this?!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! Hold on, I think there's a cloth in Halia's backpack…" Prussia said going to the backpack that lay at Halia's head and moving it to the table as he rummaged through it taking out a square cloth. "Wow, this is pretty heavy, has she really been carrying it around this whole time? Cute and strong…"

"Who is Halia? Is it really alright to look through her stuff?" France asked confused.

"Eh, she seems like a cool girl, I don't think she'll mind." Prussia shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>"Really, that isn't like you, now is it? Getting scared like that and attacking people~" France teased as he eyed the three humans. He gave a pleased smile at Germany as he held the auburn haired girl, who he now knew to be Halia, closely. "Didn't think Germany was the type to cuddle~"<p>

"Now, wait a minute. How come you're just fine?" Prussia asked noticing that France didn't look tired at all. "I mean, we got the message saying you were here and came after you. How can you be all right?"

"What?" France threw him a confused look. "But we just got here! America, Russia, and Canada are exploring the first floor right now, and China and England are checking out the third floor."

"Huh?! You gotta be fucking kidding me! We've been here the whole day! I'm at the limit of my strength, too." Prussia shouted confused.

"Well… you look like it, too. And even after all this commotion, these six still won't wake." France commented before making a gesture at himself. "But do you see now? I just got here, so I'm as good as new!"

"Definitely…" Prussia said eyeing the condition France was in. "You don't have a single injury. Aside from your arm, that it. What the hell? Did we change places in time? That isn't even possible… Then again, a lot of strange things have been going on in this house. How come we didn't run into any of you, even though you were here first? Time itself is… all screwed up."

"Speaking of time, my watch is broken. Look. The hands keep going round and round." France commented as he showed Prussia his watch.

"All our watches are broken, too. Maybe something screwed around with them…" Prussia said thinking of the creature. "Why don't we join the others and try working over a counter-plan?"

"Well, then, let's go out for a moment." France agreed before he looked startled at the sound of breathing.

"Hm? What's that noise?" France asked noticing that Prussia had gone stiff from terror.

"…" Prussia stayed quiet for a moment listening before he sighed and gave a smirk to a confused France. "Tsk! So it really was around here? Let's take care of it first and then join the others, okay?"

"I don't really understand what's going on, but do I sense a fight? Why do I feel I should draw my sword?" France asked slowly taking out his sword.

"Yeah. It's as fast as it's big, so be careful." Prussia warned taking out his sword as well.

"Okay~" France said as he followed Prussia out the door.

* * *

><p>"…! Aargh! What is that?! It's huge!" France proclaimed holding up his sword ready to defend himself.<p>

"Victory goes to the one who makes the first move!" Prussia declared sword ready to attack.

'Take two!' he thought quietly to himself before attacking. "Let's go!"

"Oh! You blew it off!" France exclaimed shocked as Prussia jumped back to his spot with a sigh.

"This sword is no good. All it can do is make my opponent draw back." Prussia complained.

"Hey, this is kind of bad. Spain! Go call Spain!" France suggested frantically.

"Shit, I should have invited him. I fail." Prussia sighed again as he smacked his forehead.

"Well, what are we going to do now? We can't go back into the room, and we're not fit to fight…" France pointed out nervously.

"I know! Let's run! Retreat, retreat!" Prussia shouted as the creature began to approach earning a look of disbelief from France.

"Wait, are you serious? We have nowhere to run." France pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! We have to put it off the track and go back to wake up West and the others!" Prussia explained.

"And you think the two of us can put it to rout?" France asked as he cast a quick spell to make both of them faster before they both ran and attacked at the same time before running away.

* * *

><p>"Phew, that was dangerous. But we still shook it off somehow, huh? I really am amazing." France said pleased as they walked down the stairs to the first floor. Prussia turned to respond when something caught his eye.<p>

"H-hey, isn't that Russia passed out over there?" Prussia asked nervously.

"What? O-oh? What—what happened?" France asked wondering what could knock out Russia.

"Shit! I'm sorry, you two. I failed to be the hero…" America said remorsefully with his back against the wall by the front door.

"What?! What's that monster doing there?!" France exclaimed in a whispered voice as they noticed the creature a few feet away that had yet to notice them.

"It couldn't possibly have got here ahead of us! But if it knocked out Russia… this time the odds are really against us." Prussia whispered back feeling dread.

"Looking closely, it looks like America is fighting it for the first time." France pointed out quietly. "Which means he should be the strongest… Will we have to count on him?"

"Yeah, we're worn-out, and even America will have to see what's going on and take over, saying something like, 'Leave it to the hero!'" Prussia said.

"All right, then let's slowly pass behind the monster and hide." France said as they slowly began to walk while the creature approached America who noticed the movement.

"! That's—" America said pointing at the two.

'America, you handle this! We're going to recover for a while…' Prussia prayed silently hoping America would hear his unheard request. Unfortunately America ran past the creature and ran up to France who gave a small jump back to prevent being crashed into.

"Hey! Over here! What the hell? You guys are slow!" America proclaimed.

"Stay away from me, you idiot! How can you be so stupid?!" France shouted annoyed that their plan had been ruined.

"What?" America asked genuinely confused.

"R—" Prussia stuttered as he noticed that the creature was staring at them. "RUN!"

"What?" America asked again but ran with the other two as they made to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: I see. And then you three left Russia and Canada behind and ran to the basement.<strong>

**Russia: When I came to, I was surprised to find a girl hovering over me worried, America was nowhere to be found, and Canada had disappeared, too.**

**Canada: What?! B-but I was there all along!**

**Russia: Oh, really? Sorry~ So, what were you and the others doing in the meantime, Japan?**

**Germany: We had no idea that such a thing had happened. When we woke up and found my brother, Halia and Dysis nowhere to be found, we got agitated. **

**Italy: It was amazing! Japan moved like a ninja and vanished into thin air~ He was looking for Prussia, Halia and Dysis. Germany, Aleron and I just stood by and waited.**

**Aleron: But Halia and Dysis weren't with Prussia… What happened to you two between Prussia leaving and us waking up?**

**Halia: Oh, um… hmm… I heard some shouting from the hallway and woke up...**

Halia let out a small groan as she made to get up briefly wondering who was talking outside the room. Blinking blearily she removed Germany's arm from her shoulder and sat up trying not to disturb anyone as she slowly crawled out of the makeshift bed.

"That was a crazy dream. I've gotta stop reading Hetaoni fanfiction..." She mumbled as she yawned and walked toward her backpack that was on the table. "Huh, I don't remember putting my backpack on the table…"

She gave another yawn and rubbed her eyes as she gave a glance around her not really taking anything in until her eyes landed on the fireplace.

"Dysis doesn't have a fireplace… wait…" she glanced back at her sleeping spot and blinked as she counted four.

"…" she stared blankly as she took in the rest of the room. "Shit… it wasn't a dream… Shit… Prussia is fighting outside isn't he?!"

A moment after that revelation, she quietly, mindful of those still sleeping, dashed to the door and opened it only to find the hallway empty.

"…" Halia looked down the hallway before glancing down to a red stain that was leading away. She blinked and followed the trail of blood keeping an eye on her surroundings and walking slowly making sure to make a minimum of noise as she went downstairs.

"Is that Prussia, France and America?" Halia whispered hearing a door slam as she reached the first floor and stared at the two figures against the wall. "Russia… and Canada?"

"Who are you?" she heard a voice say and glanced down.

"…Polar bear…" Halia muttered trying to remember the little bear's name.

"You're a polar bear?" the bear asked tilting its head in a cutely.

"Halia…" Halia said softly resisting the urge to hug the polar bear.

"I'm Kumajirou. Are you okay, Halia? There was a scary thing attacking a few minutes ago." The polar bear, Kumajirou, asked.

"Yeah… yeah… oh! Are they okay?" Halia said walking past Kumajirou as she went over to Russia reaching out to lightly shake him only to yelp when he caught her by the wrist and stared.

"Hi." Halia said the first thing that popped into her head.

"…"

"You okay?" she asked.

"…"

"I'm Halia, who're you?" Halia asked.

"…"

"It's like talking to Germany all over again… If you would kindly let go of my wrist, I'll be on my way…" Halia said as she tugged at her wrist hoping he would let go.

"You know Germany? Where are the others?" the man Halia knew to be Russia asked as he tightened his grip and gave her a menacing look.

"Huh? Um… U-upstairs…" Halia said wincing as she began to struggle."W-well, except for Prussia, I was kinda looking for him when I saw you passed out…"

"Who are you?" she heard Kumajirou in the background.

"I'm Canada…" she heard a soft reply and absently realized that Canada had woken up.

"Please… Let go. You're hurting me…" Halia said as she stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes. He stared at her a moment before his eyes slid past her and tensed. Halia stared long enough to see the reflection of the creature in Russia's eyes. "We… we um… should probably run…"

"Right, let's go." Russia agreed before proceeding to drag her toward the kitchen area with Kumajirou and a confused Canada not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Dysis: That was around the same time I ran into China and England on the top floor, wasn't it?<strong>

**Halia: I think so because it was the three of you that found us in the kitchen.**

**England: When the three of us came back to the second floor, France was gone, and Russia, Canada and Halia were in the middle of a fight with the monster on the first floor.**

_"Halia!" Dysis shouted relieved to see her dear friend._

_"Dysis!" Halia shouted back. Dysis stared at her wonderingly._

_'What is she holding onto? More importantly, where is her backpack?' Dysis thought seeing what appeared to be Halia clinging onto the air as though there were somebody to hold onto. What was really bizarre for Dysis was the missing orange backpack._

_"Aargh! What the-! What? Huh?" England shouted in shock._

_"Aiyah! Wh…what the hell is that monster?" China shouted shocked._

_"Ah, you two sure took your time, didn't you? As you can see, we're in the middle of an assault." Russia said cheerfully._

_"Y…you two… b…b…better run-." A whisper could be heard coming from in front of Halia. Halia winced and tightened her grip on the person Dysis couldn't see when Russia blocked an attack from the creature._

_"R…Russia!" Dysis heard again. The voice was a little louder sounding worried._

_"Are you okay?" Halia asked worriedly as she got on her tip toes as though to look over the shoulder of somebody._

_"… That hurt. The water pipes in this place really are no good at all. Good thing I got one of my own!" Russia said bringing out his own pipe from the inside of his trench coat._

_"I…It's no use! Even if it's yours, it's just a tap!" the whisper of a voice said once more._

_"Huuuh? How come the pipe turned into a sword?" China said freaked out._

_"Ahah. Actually, this is a sword cane. I asked Japan to make it for me! It's really sharp, isn't it?" Russia gave a pleased smile as he attacked the creature. Dysis adjusted her grip on her skateboard nervously, she had forgotten about it until she ran into it again while searching for Halia._

* * *

><p><strong>China: But at least we finally found Japan! He really helped us!<strong>

_"DIE!" The creature shouted as the purple light appeared once more, when it faded it revealed all of them on the floor panting._

_"Aww, too bad. It didn't work at all." Russia pouted._

_"England, why aren't you doing anything useful?" China complained._

_"No, er… Sorry. This place itself is blocking my magic; it looks like I can only use a small part of it…" England groaned out._

_"What a troublesome place! I have no strength left…" China sighed._

_"Er… wait!" England began when the creature turned to face him._

_"Oh, hell, no!" Halia shouted watching as the creature approached England, China and Dysis. She ran past Canada and positioned herself in front of Russia who simply stared at her. She took out her pocketknife and stood in battle position._

_"If you want them, you will have to get past me!" she snarled._

_"Don't think I am going to let you fight that thing on your own, Halia!"Dysis said nervously as she ran to stand in between England and the creature. Dysis and Halia blinked in surprise when they witnessed a Japanese symbol appear before being cut in half as Japan jumped down from the ceiling and landed beside Halia._

_"…" Dysis gaped at him._

_"Japan!" Halia shouted sounding pleased._

_"I won't ret you ray a hand on my friends." Japan said with a frown._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: I'm glad I got there in time. I had no idea that America and the others had run to the basement, so it was very difficult for us all to assemble.<strong>

_"Sorry for making you wait. Now, without further ado, I'rr exprain our situation." Japan began as Germany moved to face the fireplace. "First, as you know, I received a message from China saying that you had arrived here, and Itary thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well, so Germany, Prussia and I came here with him. First, I went to take a rook around and found Haria-chan, whom was searching for Dysis-san and Areron-san, but in the meantime, that monster you saw before appeared and attacked them."_

* * *

><p><strong>England: Yeah, and just like Prussia and France, we also realized that there was something wrong with the flow of time.<strong>

_"We've run out of firewood. Can I burn this wooden box?" Italy said as he looked at the dwindling fire._

_"Yes, let's burn anything that can be used as fuel." Germany agreed._

_"We decided that one of us shourd keep watch and Prussia kindry took up this duty, but maybe because of our sense of security, the rest of us ferr into a deep sreeep…" Japan admitted as Germany walked back toward the table and stood by Canada. "When we woke up… Prussia, Halia and Dysis were gone. There were broodstains in the harrway, so I forrowed the trair, but… eventuarry…"_

_"The trail ended…" Russia concluded as Italy walked to the table and stood a little ways away from England._

_"What I want to know is what Halia and Dysis were doing when they went missing." Italy said looking at the only females in the room._

_"Ah, well, I woke up to find Prussia gone; I glanced around the room when I noticed voices outside the room. One was Prussia for sure! The other… I think had a French accent… but when I went out into the hallway, I only found the trail of blood, following the blood, I heard another voice before hearing Prussia's and the French guys voice again so I went downstairs where I found Mr. Russia and Mr. Canada. Blah, blah, blah, we ended up in the kitchen cornered by that thing and you know the rest from there. Ugh, I'm sorry if I made anybody worry, I thought for sure I would catch up to Prussia but despite my best attempts, he always seemed a step ahead of me…" Halia pinched her chin. An action Aleron and Dysis recognized for when she was thinking._

* * *

><p><strong>England: We split up into three groups and continued our search. On the way, we got a phone call from someone unknown.<strong>

_"… So, it found us, after arr. This room is no ronger safe." Japan stared at the door calmly._

_"Was it ever off-limits? Shit! What are we going to do?" England said panicked as the room trembled from the force at the door._

_"My group wirr be in charge of dearing with the Thing." Japan said._

_"I want to be in your group then." Halia stated. Japan turned to stare at her._

_"Germany, Itary, Dysis-san, you wirr search for the room to open with that key." Japan said as the room shook once more._

_"Then I'll fight with Japan!" China declared._

_"I want to fight too." Aleron said looking at Japan._

_"Japan, did you hear me?" Halia said narrowing her eyes as the room shook again._

_"Can I join you? I really have to thank it for all the trouble~" Russia said with a smile as the room shook yet again._

_"Japan…" Halia let out a growl. Dysis and Aleron stared at her worried for Japan._

_"There's a room that I want to investigate with Canada, so that's where we're heading." England said. "Italy, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano."_

_"Okay! B…be careful, Japan." Italy said giving Halia a worried look. Japan glanced at Canada and noticed Kumajirou in his arms._

_"Thank you. Engrand, take Haria-chan with you." Japan told him._

* * *

><p><strong>Halia: Yeah, I'm still upset you ignored me…<strong>

**Germany: We succeeded in solving the puzzle. And then, at the same time, we collected one thing.**

**Canada: Yes. There is a clock somewhere in every room, and as we break them, the time axis goes back to normal little by little.**

_"Do you mind? We're having a meeting, so can you go over there?" Russia stated waving Japan away toward where he had originally stood. Frowning at Russia, Japan went straight to the book case and began searching. Finding nothing he went to the cabinets._

_"Forrowing the pattern so far, it shourd be here…" Japan muttered opening the cabinet and immediately hearing a ticking sound. "Ah, I knew it wourd be here. This is stirr worrying me. I think I shourd break it as soon as possibre." He took out his katana and slashed at it creating an x making the clock fall neatly into four pieces. "There, one more—"_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: Yep, but there's one drawback.<strong>

**Japan: Yes. Whenever we break a clock, strange memories flow into our minds.**

_"Here! It's here! Just like the rumors said!" America shouted excitedly at Japan's left._

_"Hey, America, keep it down a little, will you?" an annoyed England responded to Japan's right._

_"I'm not doing anything wrong! Right, Japan?" America complained looking at Japan for support._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: We would only figure this out later on, but we have been coming to this house several times in a loop.<strong>

_"Prussia!" Japan declared as he, Halia and Aleron entered a room on the second floor wasting no time in going up to him. Aleron glanced around the room before going to the couch to sit down. Halia gave the door a worried look before opting to rest against it with her eyes closed and her ear pressed against the door._

_"Who's there?" Prussia shouted as he turned quickly with his weapon drawn and stopped an inch from hurting Japan._

_"Whoa! C… Calm down! It's me!" Japan stated startled._

_"Oh, it's you, Japan? S…Sorry." Prussia apologized._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: The memories we got were from those times. We figured they were just meant to confuse us and decided to ignore them. Actually, after seeing those strange memories, we couldn't tell which ones were real and ended up suffering from symptoms similar to a mild memory loss.<strong>

**Italy: I thought you'd cut me loose for being useless, so I ended up guiding you.**

_After a moment, Italy stormed out before pausing and taking a deep breath ignoring all questions aimed at him. A moment after, Japan came out looking confused as he kept glancing at Italy but like Italy, refused to answer any questions aimed at him_

* * *

><p><strong>China: We were shown a few different patterns in our past actions, but it was different for Japan.<strong>

**Russia: Japan was the only one who could see what would happen in the future.**

_Germany had turned to see Halia lagging behind; when he attempted to turn around he tripped over a rock as Japan turned to see what was holding them up._

"_Shit—!" Germany yelped as he struggled to get back up._

_"Germany!" Halia shouted turning around to face the creature, she pulled her elbow back before thrusting her fist into the air as a firewall appeared before Germany separating him and Japan from Halia and the creature leaving Halia to face the creature alone. Quickly she removed her backpack and thrust it over the wall of fire making Germany look up and witness the illuminated cave when the backpack landed beside him._

_"Haria-chan! Prussia! Wait! Germany tripped over a rock and Haria-chan has created a barrier!" Japan shouted just as Prussia reached the door._

_"West! Halia!" Prussia shouted turning to head back to the two._

_"Germany, get up and go! I will buy us some time!" Halia shouted as she turned to face the monster._

_"Shit! My foot got caught in a vine—" Germany said as he struggled to get up._

_"What the hell? Why can't things ever go right for us?" Prussia shouted as he ran toward them. "Just when we were finally going to get out!"_

_"Prussia! No! Just run!" Germany shouted as Prussia reached Germany and paused seeing the fire wall._

_"Everyone else died! We're the only ones who are still alive! You four go back! It's just too much! Halia! Remove this thing!" Prussia shouted taking a step toward the firewall._

_"No, you guys go! I will hold it off… Dysis and Aleron are dead! America is dead! Everyone is dead! But you guys still have each other!" Halia yelled as she glared at the creature._

_"Aaaah!" Prussia yelled bringing up his arms to cover his head as he ran through the fire wall surprising Halia when he emerged covered in burns._

_"…" Halia gaped at him._

_"Out of curiosity… How do you react to fire?" Prussia asked casually as he smothered the flames on his clothing._

_"..." Halia continued to stare blankly at him._

_"Guess I will figure it out!" Prussia declared as he grabbed her by the arm and through her over his shoulder toward the fire wall where she landed roughly on top of her backpack unharmed by the fire._

_"Prussia!" She shouted as she got up and went to go back to his side only to have Japan appear behind her and wrap his arms around her._

_"You four go back! It's just too much!" Prussia shouted as he ran toward the creature unleashing a powerful attack._

_**Lost Prussia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: Indeed. I realized that I could save my friends' lives if I could see the future instead of the past and use it to our advantage.<strong>

_"Aaargh!" they heard Germany yell._

_"Germany! Halia!" Italy shouted as he ran toward them._

_"What happened? Did you fall over?" Prussia asked shocked._

_"Ret's go." Japan said calmly as Prussia ran toward them._

* * *

><p><strong>America: Hey! Don't forget you finally found us!<strong>

**France: Oh, well. We took refuge in the cell in the basement, but we couldn't open it from the inside.**

**Prussia: We were confined there until Japan and the others showed up. But! We were finally all assembled!**

_Once they got past the cell door, the hallway split to the left and to the right. After a moment of consideration, Japan turned toward the right._

_"You!" Japan said in surprise._

_"Prussia! You're okay!" Halia clapped her hands in delight despite having known he and the other two would be fine._

_"Japan, it's you! What are you doing here?" America asked surprised._

_"Kesese of course I'm fine. I'm awesome!" Prussia told her sounding pleased._

_"We're the ones who should be asking__you__that!" England shouted angrily. "We were wor… wondering where you were! What the hell have you been doing?"_

* * *

><p><strong>America: Yeah, but… well, I was a little late to make my appearance, but I finally got to act as the hero!<strong>

**Japan: I'm glad we were able to save Italy from danger. Russia also turned into Canada and I cosplayed as Canada.**

_"That kind of hurt." America muttered as he jumped in front of Italy and used a pipe to block the attack._

_"America!" Canada shouted in worry as he ran forward to stand beside Prussia._

_"Wait! You better not move!" Russia shouted._

_"…Hmm." France let out a sigh of relief._

_"Sorry, but Italy is my atmosphere-searching partner. You'll have to settle with eating an iron pipe!" America sneered._

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: In reality, I was supposed to sacrifice my own life so that everyone else could escape. To tell the truth, I considered doing yet another loop. I thought I'd failed. After all… I'm the only one who can go back in time.<strong>

_"America! In front of you! Dodge—" Canada shouted worried._

_"England!" America shouted in a commanding tone._

_"Yeah! That really bought us some time!__Impedimenta!__" England shouted as four black magic circles appeared freezing the creature in place._

* * *

><p><strong>Canada: We fought a lot. We were very weary afterwards, so we were very grateful for the base that Germany had prepared for us.<strong>

**Halia: A home away from home~**

**Germany: I could finally provide a place to rest, and I also felt a strange sense of security…**

**Halia: It had a bathroom~**

_"Huh. Germany… did you…?" Russia glanced around unsure what to say._

_"Wh-what the heck is this place?" China said in awe._

_"Hm. That went over better than I thought. Everyone is here. I'm relieved that we didn't lose anybody. And I'm glad that we made it here in time." Germany said pleased._

_"AWESOME! What is this place? Did you make it, West?" Prussia asked sounding proud._

_"… It's amazing…" Italy said amazed as Halia wandered away from the group to explore._

_"This place is more than just 'amazing!' it's heaven…" Aleron sat on one of the beds to sigh in relief feeling the softness of it._

_"How did you do this?" France asked._

_"Ugh…" England gave a groan as he sat up slowly._

_"Oh. Are you awake?" America asked relieved._

_"Wh-where the hell am I? Don't tell me we… got out?" England before glancing at everybody noticing they were all nervous before he sighed. "I guess not…"_

_"We have much to talk about. However, our first—" Germany began._

_"Forget what I said earlier, NOW I found my favorite place!" everyone jumped up and turned to see the back of Halia's ponytail disappear into a room right before the door shut behind her._

_"…" everyone turned slowly to stare at Germany who had a light blush._

_"That's the bathroom…" Germany informed them with an awkward cough. "Erm, as I was saying… Our first priority now is to sleep. We had better sleep first and talk later…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Germany: We slept one night, and then, when we thought that Italy would finally tell us what he was thinking…<strong>

**Italy: Ah~ Sorry about that. I locked everyone up in the cell to come up with a plan to get them to escape.**

**Halia: Almost everyone…**

_"Halia, can you wait for a moment?" Italy asked just as Dysis was going to respond._

_"Oh, um." Halia gave him a confused look._

_"I'll leave you two and let the others know you will come in a moment." Dysis said shaking Halia off and leaving the room. Halia walked slowly toward Italy before grabbing onto his arm to feel a sense of security becoming very aware at how dark the cave is now that there wasn't a conversation going on to distract her._

_"So, um, what is it Italy?" Halia asked tilting her head as she attempted to get a look at his expression through the darkness, she felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she heard Italy whisper into her ear._

_"__You know what I'm planning to do but I can't have you interfering."_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: Ehehe. Sorry, had I known what was to happen later, I would of just stuck you with everyone else…<strong>

**Halia: You better damn well be sorry, I was terrified out of my wits!**

_"Oh!" Halia moaned as she sat up rubbing the back of her neck her head felt cloudy and she was made aware of her head throbbing. "Ugh, what was that all about?"_

_She blinked several times trying to get the spots to fade away and frowned when she noticed she was alone._

_"Hello?" She said out loud despite knowing the small room was empty._

_"…Oh, shit…" she whispered as she got up and walked toward the caged door. "Please don't be locked…" she tugged at it. It didn't budge, then she pushed and it still didn't budge. Frustrated she tried to move it to the side and it still didn't budge._

_"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, please, please, please. Don't… don't leave me… please, please, please! Aleron…. Dysis…somebody… where are you?" Halia whimpered as fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. Distantly, she realized that she was breathing irregularly and that her heart was beating rapidly as she walked backwards toward the furthest corner of the cell she was in and sat down roughly with her back against the wall, closing her eyes as she lowered her head onto her knees and cried. "What the hell were you thinking, Italy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: …I really hadn't expected my brother and Spain to come.<strong>

_Italy stared at the floor with his back against the wall as he gave a shaky sigh. He uncurled his fist briefly wondering when they had turned to fist before he took a few steps forward._

_"They got really mad at me. Germany's face was so scary… straight out of a nightmare. Well, now. Where was it, again? I don't really—" Italy began to say before he jumped in surprise when he heard a phone begin to ring._

_"Eeeeeeek! Germanyyyy! Japan! D…Oh, right, they're not here… My phone…? Scary… Who is it? And how can they call me, anyway?" he took out his found and almost dropped it when he noticed who it was that was calling him. "What?!"_

_"Um, Roma—" Italy answered the phone hesitantly._

_**"You IDIOT! What took you so fucking long to answer, goddammit?!"**_

_"What?! What? It's true?! It's really you?! How? You are Romano, aren't you?!" Italy threw question after question in a desperate fashion as his eyes watered._

_**"Of course it's me! Ack, wait—Spain! You can't take my phone! Give it back!"**__Romano snarled._

_"Spain, too?! It can't be true… Why?" Italy said in disbelief as his voice thickened._

_**"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Now listen, Veneziano—"**__Romano paused for a moment.__**"…? Are you crying?"**_

_"No, I—I'm just so happy. Hey, Romano, can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?" Italy asked wiping away his tears._

_**"Whaat?"**__the disbelief could be heard clearly in Romano's voice._

_"Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever… Can you?" Italy clarified._

_**"… No."**__Romano said after a moment._

_"Romano—" Italy tried to reason._

_**"It's your job. Just get your ass back here and fucking take care of it yourself! An… real… idiot… well… ly…"**__the call was filled with static._

_"Romano? I can't hear you! Hello!" Italy shouted into the phone before the dial sounded signaling the phone was cut off. "It got cut off… Hehe! Their voices. It's been so long!... I wish I could go home."_

* * *

><p><strong>Spain: We had never come here or taken part in the fighting in the previous loops.<strong>

**Romano: I was just going to knock some sense into my stupid little brother, but now he had amnesia.**

_"…" Italy stared at everybody in confusion._

_"?!" Romano suddenly gave a wide eyed look of understanding as he stared at his brothers' confusion. "H-hey… Veneziano?"_

_"What's wrong?" China asked concerned._

_"Italy? What's the matter?" Prussia asked taking a step closer._

_"Oh no…" Dysis whispered with a sense of dread._

_"…are…" Italy attempted to speak._

_"I'm sorry, Italy. I couldn't hear you. Can you say that again?" Germany requested grabbing onto his hand._

_"Who…are…you?" Italy repeated. Everyone stared at him in horrified shock._

* * *

><p><strong>Romano: He was completely lost in time…<strong>

**China: All the memories from all the loops were packed into his head. This is the guy who's usually just, 'Veh, veh!' so it was too much for him.**

**Italy: It was like right after we broke the clocks.**

_"Uh, no, that was pretty quick. Are you feeling a little better now, Italy?" America asked concerned._

_"…" Italy stared blankly at him for a moment before regaining his composure. "Yes, sir. I am sorry about all that. My head feels a lot better and I am fine now." Italy said politely._

_"'Sir?' Er, Italy? You do know who I am… don't you?" Prussia said pointing at his face in disbelief._

_"I do. He is Mr. Japan." Italy pointed at Japan. "You are Mr. Prussia." He gave Prussia a nod before glancing at Germany. "And he is…" Germany gave him a confused look when he paused. "Hol—"_

_"Hm?" Germany frowned confused._

_"Oh, er… Mr… Germany." Italy corrected himself._

_"Italy? What's wrong with you?" Germany asked confused._

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: After some time passed and I calmed down, some of my memories came back! Not completely, though.<strong>

**Prussia: It took a long while…! **

**Aleron: By the time 'some' of your memories came back, Halia had to fight on her own and had an injured leg because of it.**

**Halia: … At least it wasn't broken. Count our blessings; that would've sucked.**

**Prussia: Okay, so he was still missing a lot of memories, but he finally told us how this whole thing started.**

**America: We all formed an alliance, so we have to keep trying harder and harder.**

_"All right, then, Aleron! Get over here so you can sign this!" America shouted toward the kitchen where Aleron came out drying his hands on a hand towel._

_"Sign what? Regardless, if America signed then as an American citizen, I'm obligated to whatever you want me to sign." Aleron pointed out._

_"Then it's a good thing I didn't sign as America. " America responded tossing a pen at Aleron who caught it confused. Aleron then walked over to the table and grabbed the paper._

_"…Believe. Help. Rely. Escape… Alfred… Matthew… someone asian… Yeah. I can sign this." Aleron muttered as he signed his name ignoring the annoyed look he received from China. "I imagine since I'm already a human I don't need a new name."_

_"Awesome! Once Halia and Dysis come out then everyone will have signed! That will make this vow absolute! Right, Kiku?" America grinned widely looking at Japan._

* * *

><p><strong>Canada: But there's a catch. We understood the story about the first time.<strong>

_"I got out…" Italy gasped for breath outside in the rain. "I'm the only one who survived, the only one who got out…" he slowly started to walk forward but stopped after several steps._

"_I shouldn't have been able to get out…" Italy turned around abruptly and glared at the house as tears were hidden by the rain. "What the hell? This doesn't make any sense. Out of everyone,__**I'm**__the only one left? What the hell?__**What the hell?**__" Suddenly the door to the house opened revealing the creature causing Italy to jump back, stumble and turn sloppily as he made a run for it with the creature hot on his tail until he reached the gate._

"_Stop!" Italy shouted turning around at the gate._

"_I won, right? You couldn't catch me; you lost! The moment I get out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do from that distance! When I get out of here, this place won't be the same as before, you know! As a nation, I will destroy this place!" Italy declared glaring hatefully at the creature as they stood at a standstill._

"_Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy, after all." Italy gave a dark amused chuckle. "You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his fast feet." Italy stopped for a moment as he bowed his head with tears streaming against the rain._

"…_back… Take us back!" He raised his head once more. "You can take us back int his warped space, can't you?" Italy questioned as the creature simply stared._

"_If you do that, why don't you eat me first? If you can catch me, that is…." Italy lowered his head once more seemingly in defeat before he raised it and glared even stronger at the creature._

"_GO BACK!" He shouted moments before everything became warped._

* * *

><p><strong>Canada: but there's a gap in the events experienced in the second time loop.<strong>

_"That's right. But in the second time loop, I couldn't save England, Halia, China or America, and I survived again._

_"What?!" Japan said in shock._

_"So, once again…" Italy continued._

_"Stop, stop! Hold on. In the second time loop, er… I did survive, didn't I?" America said turning to Japan then to Halia._

_"That's how I saw it earlier." Halia said nodding looking somewhat like she was trying to remember something else._

_"What?!" Italy said shaking his head._

_"Yes, it is just as America and Haria said. It is difficurt for me to say it, but…" Japan hesitated. "Itary, you were the onry one who… in the room right behind you…"_

_"I'm the only one who died? What? That's impossible…" Italy said shaking his head as Halia gave a sniff and hid her face in France's hair as she attempted not to cry. He awkwardly patted her hand while adjusting her weight._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: Ah, indeed. America, Halia and I saw that the only one who lost his life in the second time loop was Italy.<strong>

_"Guys, you may not know this, but… this is actually the second time we came here…" Italy informed them with a sigh. "The first time, I wasn't useful… at all…"_

_"I-Italy…" Halia whimpered as she tried to get up only to fall again._

_"I could finally get you back… Thank God… But I'm sorry… now it's my turn to fall…" Italy gave a pleased smile._

_"Seriously?" Aleron said in disbelief as he limped closer toward Italy._

_"You've got to be kidding—The second time?! That makes no sense!" Germany yelled angrily._

_"I went back in time, you see… I managed to get out of here. But I was the only one… who got out…I didn't want that. I had to get you all out…" Italy explained._

_"B.… Bullcrap!" Halia exclaimed with an angry expression._

_"You-you idiot!" France declared with Halia nodding in agreement. "You didn't have to get us out! You had to get out WITH us!"_

_"I-Italy…" Germany chocked up as he stared helplessly at Italy before slowly limping toward him._

_"Q-quickly… let's carry Italy… Anyone?! Isn't there anyone who can move?!" America looked around wildly before he attempted to get up himself. "What about China and the others? Aren't they back yet?!"_

_"Make… make a place where we can rest! It can be anywhere! I'll look after him! A really safe place! Someone!" Prussia said desperately._

_'I can hear their voices… I was all alone back then, but now they're alive. I'm so happy… I'm so happy, but…' Italy thought his world slowly fading. "Hey, Germany…"_

_"H-hold on… Italy… Oh, I know! I will make a place for you. The best place for you to rest at ease…" Germany told him as tears began to spill. He got down to his knees and held Italy close to him._

_"Really? Heheheh. Then, will you make lots of beds… where everyone can rest?" Italy suggested. "And then I'll peacefully rest… between you and… Japan…"_

_"Yes…" Germany agreed._

_"And a biiig table, too. I also want a place… where we can all cook…" Italy said smiling peacefully._

_"Yes. Definitely…" Germany nodded._

_"…..Ger…many…" Italy said softly._

_"Yes, Italy?" Germany asked._

_"I…I don't… want to die here…I wanted to escape with all of you….."_

* * *

><p><strong>Italy: But as far as I can remember, I never died... I wonder which one is the right memory?<strong>

"Sorry, we don't have much time. You're going to die very soon. Just listen to what I have to tell you." England told Italy privately in the third floor library.

"What? Wait… I don't understand…" Italy said thoroughly confused.

"Just listen to me! That's all you've got to do! Don't go to the second floor. That's all." England ordered.

"But…" Italy hesitated.

"… I'll put it simply. The second time was actually—" England began.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: That's what we should start figuring out from now on. Without losing focus, we're all going to escape together.<strong>

**Spain: Yeah. There are even reinforcements standing by outside the house! But if I get out, the first thing Austria will do is get mad at me…**

**Romano: It's your own damn fault… Anyway… now that we got all that sorted out, I'm sleepy. I think I'm going to bed.**

**Japan: All right, then, shall we call it a day and go to sleep now? Starting tomorrow, we'll be doing a lot more running and fighting in order to escape from here.**

**Italy: Yeah! Oh, hey, Japan, can you make tomorrow's breakfast with me?**

**Japan: I'd be happy to.**

**Italy: Ehehe! Thanks!**

**Japan: I'm glad to be of help. Oh, by the way! From this point on in the chapter, there will be a 'preview'. If you don't want to be spoiled, we part here. Thank you for reading. Also, I'll say this one more time, this story was largely based off 'Aooni' by noprops.**

**Halia: And this fanfiction is an OC insert of the Hetaoni translation by SotetAG.**

**Japan: Please refrain from claiming that Hetaoni has any connection with the makers of Aooni so as not to inconvenience them. Well, now, see you in Part 12. I hope you will be watching over us until we can escape from here together.**

**Halia: Chapter 38 is where part 12 will be posted with the chapter title… um… this chapter was J… so… a… b…c…d…e…f…g…h…i…j… chapter 38 will have a title that involves the letter K!**

* * *

><p><strong>HETAONI PREVIEW<strong>

"Oh, I remember that. You're talking about the one we hid, right?" America said with a nod.

"R-really?! Let's go get it right away!" Italy declared happily.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what was that tremor?!" Japan asked startled as Halia hugged the mochi to her breast with fear in her eyes.<p>

"… It came from the corridor." Russia said turning toward the door.

"You guys! Come back now!" China shouted from the corridor.

* * *

><p>"It's just… it has a really nostalgic feeling. Like something that I felt a long time ago and forgot about…" Prussia told Spain and France.<p>

"What could it be? Maybe it has something to do with the voice that only you can hear?" Spain asked.

"Is that voice different every time you hear it?" France asked.

"Well…" Prussia said thinking back on the times he heard the voice.

* * *

><p>"I'll take America's place. We look alike; anyone would be fooled." Canada told everyone as he sat by America's bedside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Go home, Belarus!" Russia shouted toward the hole where his two sisters stood.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? I never said I gave you passing marks." Prussia told Japan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hang on, Germany!" Italy said desperately.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's your call, Italy!" America said as they stared at the clock.<p>

"No! I can't!" Italy shouted wanting to get away from it.

"…That asshole! He got himself killed!" Romano declared looking back at the entrance.

"Oh, no! Engrand and the others!" Japan said horrified turning to look at the entrance.

"Italy, you have to decide now!" China told him desperately.

"I…" Italy still hesitated as tears began to fall.

"You can't, huh? Oh, well, I guess I'll have to go and give them a hand…" France gave a nod.

"Italy…" Germany said looking at his friend.

* * *

><p>"The time when there is no moon? That's difficult." Japan commented.<p>

"Do you remember how this is done, Halia?" Aleron asked.

"Um, it was one of those clues that was lost in translation but it made sense in japanese…" Halia admitted.

"… It varies quite a bit depending on the season." Germany said thinking on the clue.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Don't forget about midnight! We'll all live and meet again!" America declared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Th-thank you…" Belarus said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wh-what, what happened?!" Prussia said in disbelief.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop—Please stop, England! Don't actually do it, please!" America begged as England faced the creature.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wh-what am I doing here? I have to go back now! Everyone will get worried—" Italy said in a clearing surrounded by flowers.<p>

"Italy!" A voice from afar shouted catching Italy's attention.

"You're…" Italy said staring in disbelief.

"I was looking for you, Italy." The man gave Italy a gentle smile.

"Hol—" Italy began.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Well, I've been looking forward to this bonus. I had forgotten about the sneak preview though, on the upside I will have ideas if I end up with creating my own ending. I was worried I wouldn't be able to update today but I'm glad I was able to.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>teenbooks4eva: I'm happy you reviewed, even on Christmas Eve. If you celebrate it. Either way! MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>

Fk306:Haha, I'm glad! And Merry Christmas and happy new year to you too!

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: No problem. I loved this chapter and I look forward to the next update :)<strong>

Fk306: I'm glad you love it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child: Great job, I enjoyed reading! And I agree finals are annoying...<strong>

Fk306: Very, school starts tomorrow so I have to start worrying about homework and test again…

* * *

><p><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: . susspeeennnssseee... awesomeness! the wait was an awesome one, too. honestly, i think i forgot about this somewhere during the wait... . i dont know what those are like. are they, like, hard and stuffs? final exams, i mean. and great chapter, shtill as always. have a fairy merry Christmas or whatever!<strong>

Fk306: Finals can be hard, or easy depending on how much you study and how easy going your teacher is. University finals are more stressful because unlike high school or middle school, you actually pay to go to class so failing the final exam is basically throwing your money out the window. Fairy merry Christmas? Haha I wish I had spotted a fairy! That would have been an awesome Christmas… hell I wish I had seen snow. I have never seen snow outside of pictures… Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!

* * *

><p><strong>phoebe.357: Prussia is SO awesome but poor you getting a heart ache<strong>

Prussia: Hahaha I am SOOOOO awesome! I deserve more than one O! My heart aches for my fans. –wink wink-

Fk306: …

* * *

><p><strong>GlassesAndSuch: I've been reading this fic for a quite time, and I loved it I loved the- well, even I don't know where to start since I really like this fic! Actually, I haven't watched most of HetaOni, but it's nice to get spoilers every once in a while!<strong>

**This chapter was friendshippy! I loved how Kiku got Alfred's and Arthur's name wrong! His bad memory reminds me of my bad memory too And when Aleron said "some Asian names", I laughed a lot too**

**Well, lots of squiggles, and such. Keep it up! Bye-bye-bye!**

Aleron: You can't expect me to know how to read Japanese…

Fk306: Actually that was China's name so I imagine it would have been written in Chinese.

Aleron: I don't really care.

China: Aiyah! No respect from Americans!


	38. Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Key<p>

"Hurry! Prease!" Japan insisted as he knocked once more.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on a sec…" Prussia said opening the door and walking out with Halia and Dysis close behind with Halia looking the calmest vaguely remembering what was going on.

"Bullshit! Why does it have to be you?! You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Romano exclaimed.

"Th-that's why I'm saying I should be with Germany…" Italy stuttered.

"Wait! You can't be serious! I object!" Germany proclaimed staring at Italy defiantly.

"?!" Prussia and Dysis stared in confusion having expected Steve or Patrick to have found them.

"I'm sorry for carring you back. As you can see, I can't handre this arone…" Japan gave a sigh wondering what should be done.

"I'm telling you, mine is open~ I would give Italy a warm welcome—physically speaking." France suggested.

"Huh?" Halia blinked wondering what France was talking about.

"What?" Prussia blinked equally confused. "Huh? Japan, what are they talking about?"

"Maybe we should pair up with our… family? Oh, but if we have to be together all the time, then—" Canada began to think.

"Oh…" Halia said softly suddenly remembering the bed dilemma.

"If it were a… sister, then I'd be only a little reluctant, but with a brother…" England trailed off with a frown.

"Halia? What?" Dysis asked Halia curious about what Halia had figured out.

"Eeew! That would be torture! It's just too weird!" America said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Beds." Halia responded refusing to elaborate.

"Well, I could do with just a blanket. I could lay it over the table and sleep there. It'd make a perfect cot!" Spain suggested.

"Huh? Cot…? Bed…?" Prussia said trying to process the clue Halia gave and Spain's suggestion.

"Oh, haha." Dysis gave a soft laugh as she understood what was going on.

"Yes, since it's arready bedtime, we began to prepare the beds, but then we rearized there weren't enough of them for everyone…" Japan explained. "So, we began to debate over what we shourd do."

"Oh… Well, those West-made beds _are _pretty comfortable." Prussia acknowledged with a smirk. "So, you were worried that everyone was going to fight over them? Is that it?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if the smaller ones slept together, right? For example, Halia and China…" Russia suggested. Halia blinked. China gaped at him in outrage.

"Stop leaning over and peeking at me! You're so damn lewd!" China yelled.

'Well, I am the shortest and China is the second shortest…' Halia acknowledged the change in his wording with a nod. "Not like I've never shared a bed before. I used to share a bed with my big brother so it isn't a big deal for me to share a bed with China if it comes to it."

"Yeah. You sharing a bed with anyone other than Dysis isn't happening." Aleron said glaring at Russia.

"Agreed." China, Japan, Germany, England and Canada said at the same time while France pouted in disappointment and Halia shrugged.

"Alright, alright! Tomorrow I'll make more beds first thing in the morning!" Germany said loudly to be heard. "Can't you endure this at least for one night?!"

"Oh! Then I want a double bed! Romano, let's sleep together! I've been through a lot of time loops, so it's been ages since I last saw you!" Italy said happily.

"Ugh…" Romano groaned but didn't object.

"Oh~ How unusual of you to give in, Romano." France teased.

"That's why I'll sleep with Germany tonight! Then my brother can have his bed all for himself! Oh, but Spain—" Italy hesitated.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to sleep with you?!" Germany demanded.

"Um… I'rr sreep on the froor. If I ray down a branket, it'rr be just rike a futon…" Japan suggested.

"Can't we all just sleep on the floor?" Prussia suggested.

"Oh, yeah! Now that that's settled, let's just go to sleep already! England, I'll take care of the beds; give me a hand!" America declared grabbing England and moving toward the beds.

"Huh? Wait, stop pulling me!" England shouted as America just gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

><p>'I'm surprised they let me sleep next to Halia…' France thought as he stared at Halia who had her eyes closed and was facing him with her back against the bed frames.<p>

"…Haha, it's rike a training camp." Japan chuckled softly laying on the other side between Romano and China.

"Beds are nice, but sleeping on the floor in a futon is fun, too! Even though it's a little cramped." America said between Canada and England.

"I can't wait for our party. Why, there are so many things I want to do that I think I'll forget some of them. I'll have to write them down." Spain said between France and England.

"Hey, Veneziano, we'll really have to send food to Japan's house before—" Romano began he heard soft snoring. "He fell asleep."

"He must be tired. He's finally got some relief. Let him sleep." France said his eyes drooping a little.

"Mmm. He deserves it." Halia said her voice thick as she seemed to be fighting sleep.

"Was he awake even when I was keeping watch?" Prussia asked in wonder.

"Probably. It must have been necessary in order to survive. Come to think of it, even when Japan, Aleron and I woke up…" Germany trailed off.

"He was awake. To think that he was aware of that monster because he had known from the very beginning…" Japan said glancing at Italy.

"He let Prussia, France, Dysis and I leave? Hmm… well…I supp—" Halia murmured softly.

"Halia?" Dysis asked when her friend refused to elaborate.

"She fell asleep." France answered mildly entertained as he had been watching her try to stay awake.

"She's been doing an awful lot of sleeping…" Aleron commented worried.

"…It may be because of the magic that England unlocked. Maybe her body is adjusting to it?" Dysis theorized after a moment of thinking about it.

"It's a possibility." England confirmed.

"Italy… he occasionally appeared to be reading the Bible—I mean, the journal. Do you think he's written about everything he's gone through so far?" Canada asked, between Russia and America, a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Maybe. Maybe he'll let us read it now?" Russia asked sleeping next to Canada.

"We could ask him tomorrow… All right, enough chatting for today! I'm going to sleep!" England declared.

"Yea—ZZZzzz." China nodded off with a yawn.

"Oh, dear…" Japan muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italy.<strong>_

…_**Italy.**_

** "Italy?" Italy asked wondering who was calling out to him in the darkness. "Italy… Who's that, again? Huh? Me?"**

_**Are you alright? Are you suffering?**_

**"I… know that voice. Who is it?" Italy asked confused unable to see a thing.**

… _**You can still go on, right?**_

** "That voice… I'm sure I…" Italy muttered before his eyes widened. "! W-wait! You're—"**

* * *

><p>"Italy!" Germany said softly in a commanding voice not wanting to wake up everyone.<p>

"!" Italy's eyes popped open as he stared around him in confusion.

"Are you alright? You were having a nightmare." Germany asked concerned.

"… Me?" Italy said staring at Germany blankly.

"Italy?!" Germany exclaimed in worry. "Have you lost your memories again?"

"…Oh. N-no… I'm… fine, Mr. Germany." Italy said hesitantly as he became aware of his surroundings.

"You…" Germany said softly.

"I'm more vulnerable… when I'm sleeping… My memories slowly… slip away. I tried not to fall asleep… I'm sorry." Italy explained with a sad sigh.

"No, you must sleep." Germany reassured. "It's okay to forget. It can't be good to have only memories of the events in this house…"

"But I—I mean, Mr. Germany—I mean…" Italy blinked trying to remember what he wanted to say but sighed and lightly shook his head with a chuckle. "Ahaha, what am I saying? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've got it all sorted out now, Germany."

"I-I see…" Germany said doubtfully.

"I'll go wash my face. You can go to sleep, Germany." Italy told him as he stood up slowly before hesitating. "…It was your voice that I heard in my dream, wasn't it?"

"…? I don't really get it, but if you're alright, I'm going to sleep. If anything comes up, wake me up." Germany said laying back down.

"Veh! Sir, yes sir!" Italy saluted playfully before heading to the restroom not noticing the empty spot beside Canada.

"See? Just as I said, right?"Italy heard as he got closer.

'A voice?' Italy thought with a curious frown as he continued forward.

"Yeah, but he literally woke up. Anyway, he will work for us until he dies." The voice continued. "You do know that we have no such… service as compromise, right?"

"What?" Italy whispered confused as he entered the restroom.

"…! Italy…" Russia said startled by the appearance.

"R-Russia…" Italy said nervously as Russia hung up.

"How unusual of you to eavesdrop! Oh, but you're all sweaty. Did you come to wash your face?" Russia asked with a smile.

"But I didn't hear anything at all… Who were you talking to? You said some disturbing things—" Italy tried to ask.

"It's none of your business who I talk to on the phone, is it? I'd appreciate it if you could leave me alone." Russia responded with another smile.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Italy asked determined.

"You were, too, remember? You never told us anything." Russia said casually.

"But—" Italy protested.

"I'm free to decide how to deal with my chess pieces. Oh, but… it doesn't seem to be very useful. I have to find the next piece quickly…" Russia muttered ignoring Italy.

"Russia!" Italy said sternly causing Russia to pause.

"… Go wash your face already." Russia ordered softly.

"…" Italy stared at the closing door unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Halia's humming could be heard from the kitchen as she happily washed the dishes from breakfast. Aleron absently looked in her direction and noticed she was placing most of the weight in the uninjured foot.<p>

'Shouldn't it of healed by now? Shouldn't the food have healed? Isn't that how it works in this place?' Aleron thought with a frown before turning his attention back to the group.

"Werr, then, now that we can contact the outside word, we arso need someone to stay here. Something rike a contror tower." Japan suggested.

"Incidentally, it seems that Steve or Patrick or Stewart also goes outside, so those out there are in for a hard fight, as well." Germany pointed out.

"… Don't encourage Halia!" Dysis and Aleron shouted causing Halia to drop a plate.

"What, what? Don't encourage me to do what?! What am I doing or what was I doing?! Oh, shoot, I dropped a plate…" Halia said distracting herself as she slowly bent down to pick the shards up.

"Oh, here let me help you with that." Canada said as he walked to the kitchen and proceeded to help with the dishes.

"…Austria has informed us that they have dispersed and will take care of it all at once." Germany continued getting accustomed to ignoring the antics of the three humans. "The whole world is assembled here. In other words… we are united with the whole world right now."

"What should we do?" China asked looking at Italy.

"I want to search for the metal pieces. I hid one somewhere on the 2nd floor. Let's search for it and then go to the 4th floor." Italy responded.

"Oh! I remember that one. It's the one that you, Aleron and I hid, right? I saw it when we broke the clock." America said.

"What? Why didn't I receive any such memory?" Aleron complained with mock hurt.

"What the hell? You should have told us yesterday!" England yelled annoyed.

"…It'd have been a little dangerous if I'd told you yesterday. I… won't say who to, though." America said refusing to look at anybody.

"You mean one of us was going to die? In that case, who can go get the metal piece?" France asked glancing at everyone with a frown wondering who America witnessed die.

"I'll go, then. If you tell me where it is, I'll go get it myself." Spain offered.

"I'll go with you. What are the chances the Thing will appear?" Romano asked.

"… One hundred percent." Italy answered after a moment.

"It's Steve." Halia said as she and Canada returned to the group and stood between China and France.

"Halia, I don't like that you're naming the things." Aleron scowled.

"I didn't name them, the fandom did… well they named Steve anyway and maybe Patrick. I did name Stewart though… Actually, it might be Stewart that you'll encounter. I'm not sure though." Halia said frowning in thought.

"What the hell is she talking about?! Who the hell is Stewart?!" Romano shouted confused.

"He's the evolution of Steve." Halia answered absently still trying to determine whether it was the fandom or her that named Patrick.

"Halia! Steve is not a Pokémon!" Aleron shouted slamming his hand on the table.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! BEHAVE!" Germany shouted as he too slammed his hands on the table effectively earning a terrified wide eyed look from Halia as she scooted behind France who chuckled and patted her head as she gave a whimper despite the amused smile on her face. Aleron sighed deciding to remain quiet.

"Heh, well, be it Steve, Patrick or Stewart, bring it on. Never underestimate the country of the Mafia." Romano said confidently.

"I'm coming with you. If possible, we should go in a small group." Italy said.

"Do you mind if one more goes? I'm coming with you. It's not far from here, and I'll request reinforcements if anything comes up. And I'd be grateful if they came running to us right away." Germany said.

"So… five people will be too much. All right. We'll be ready to leave right away." Russia said with a nod. "Prussia, can you get in touch with those outside?"

"Okay. England, Canada, you'll help me." Prussia said.

"The place is the room opposite to the fireplace room. It's supposed to be well hidden under the carpet." America told them.

"Got it~ Sir, we're off, sir." Italy gave a salute.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's Torture level went up.<strong>

**Italy learned a new skill.**

**Italy Lv. 5**

**597/1006 HP**

**392/942 SP**

**307/357 E**

**Germany Lv. 4**

**365/791 HP**

**50/550 SP**

**213/227 E**

**Romano Lv. 5**

**932/932 HP**

**865/865 SP**

**227/357 E**

**Spain Lv. 5**

**835/835 HP**

**756/756 SP**

**235/370 E**

Getting the information, Italy quickly handed Germany a rice ball and some beer before proceeding to eat and have a drink himself.

**Skill**

**Italy**

**[Genovese] – Restores the state of one party member.**

**Skill**

**Romano **

**[Rovina Lv. 42] – Which means, "If you go after my little brother, I'll destroy you." – adds daze/sleep**

**Skill**

**Spain**

**[Espada] – I'll sink you with one hit! – Causes confusion**

**Equip**

**Italy**

**[Weapon: Journal] It has the actions to take next, lines, and memos written down in detail.**

**Equip**

**Romano**

**[Weapon: Assault Rifle] Borrowed from Germany, on the condition that he wouldn't neglect to maintain it.**

**[Shield: Bulky Memo Pad] A memo with directions on how to get to the mansion. No longer necessary.**

**[Head: Football] It protects his head while he does a heading.**

**[Body: Clothes With Bulletproof Vest] You can never be too careful.**

**[Accessory: Stylish Boots 2] He got mistaken for his brother and was also bought a pair.**

**Equip**

**Spain**

**[Weapon: Extra-Large Axe] He can swing it down with all his might.**

**[Head: Football] It protects his head while he does a heading.**

**[Body: Bullfighting Attire] He got too hyped up about it, so it's pretty expensive.**

**[Accessory: Tomato] Home-grown. This one is for festivals.**

Finishing the food and drinks, the group continued on to the room across the fireplace room and began to closely examine the carpet. They searched in the area beneath the carpet, under the coffee table and around the television before searching the edges.

**Obtained "Piece of Metal".**

"I hid it here… I don't remember at all." Italy muttered staring at the piece of metal in his hand.

"Oh! Hey, Veneziano, where's the monster going to come from?" Romano asked.

"Oh, er…" Italy thought for a moment before they were interrupted by the creature falling from the ceiling.

**Italy **

**597 HP**

**392 SP**

**Germany **

**365 HP**

**50 SP**

**Romano **

**932 HP**

**865 SP**

**Spain **

**835 HP**

**756 SP**

"Aw, shit!" Romano shouted in horror as he shot frantically.

**93, 100 two hits, 100 three hits, 105 four hits, 106 five hits, 100 six hits, 104 seven hits, 99 eight hits, 105 nine hits, 108 ten hits, 114 eleven hits, 100 twelve hits**

"HAH!" Germany shouted as he began to whip the creature rapidly.

**202, 208 two hits, 216 three hits, 236 four hits, 188 five hits, 220 six hits, 206 seven hits, 198 eight hits, 202 nine hits, 229 ten hits, 193 eleven hits, 205 twelve hits, 215 thirteen hits, 189 fourteen hits, 201 fifteen hits, 212 sixteen hits, 195 seventeen hits**

Italy remained silent as he quickly cast Vongole on Germany surrounding him in a purple light.

"YoU…WOn't… ESc… aPe…" the creature rasped as the yellow thorns lifted Spain off the ground and electrocuted him effectively knocking him out. Not wasting any time, Italy quickly glanced at the inventory and tossed a chili pepper at Romano who shoved it down Spains throat giving him 417 health. A moment passed before Italy looked through the inventory again and tossed a rice ball at Spain bringing up his health to 767. Romano took aimed and began firing rapidly at the creature after giving Spain a side glance to make sure he was alright.

**105, 113 two hits, 106 three hits, 102 four hits, 97 five hits, 105 six hits, 107 seven hits, 104 eight hits, 118 nine hits, 108 ten hits, 118 eleven hits**

Seeing that the creature was in a daze and that Germany was low in SP, Italy quickly took out a Beer and tossed it to Germany who quickly gulped it down. The creature snarled as a symbol appeared beneath it and beneath Italy poisoning Italy in the process. Reacting quickly, Italy used his new skill 'Genovese' to cure himself of the status ailment before it could cause any damage.

"DIE!" it snarled as a purple light consumed the four nations causing Italy 378 damage, Germany 389 damage, Romano 429 damage and Spain 430 damage. Spain let out a battle yell as he ran forward with his sword and attacked the creature causing two suns like entities to collide with the creature at once. He jumped back with a satisfied smirk and pouted for a moment when he noticed it only caused 663 damage.

"Hn." Romano rolled his eyes at Spain's behavior but aimed his gun and began shooting.

**105, 110 two hits, 100 three hits, 105 four hits, 114 five hits, 101 six hits, 96 seven hits, 113 eight hits, 111 nine hits, 100 ten hits, 109 eleven hits, 106 twelve hits**

Germany's hand twitches as he prepares his own attack and jumps up attacking in midair.

**323, 297 two hits, 337 three hits, 309 four hits, 237 five hits, 284 six hits, 284 seven hits, 301 eight hits, **

**329 nine hits, 324 ten hits, 281 eleven hits, 321 twelve hits, 313 thirteen hits, 323 fourteen hits, 292 fifteen hits, 278 sixteen hits, 323 seventeen hits **

Clearing his throat, Italy begins to sing softly as Pescatore heals his friends and himself.

"DIE!" the creature shouted seconds later causing the nation's 408, 329, 435, and 439 damage to Italy, Germany, Romano and Spain respectively. Romano debated for a moment acknowledging his low SP he quickly downed a beer recovering his entire SP in the process. Spain quickly jumped up attacking with his sword causing 749 damage. A moment passed before Romano attacked not giving the creature a chance to recover from Spain's attack.

**103, 113 two hits, 112 three hits, 98 four hits, 104 five hits, 98 six hits, 111 seven hits, 104 eight hits, 100 nine hits, 113 ten hits, 105 eleven hits, 113 twelve hits**

The creature staggered a moment before fading away in a red light.

**82 EXP 220 Heta**

**Italy**

**379 HP**

**472 SP**

**Level Up**

**Germany **

**343 HP**

**50 SP**

**Level Up**

**Romano**

**392 HP**

**585 SP**

**Normal**

**Spain**

**265 HP**

**56 SP**

**Normal**

"…So… was that Stewart?" Spain joked as he panted and wiped the sweat off his brows.

"You—" Germany began.

"I thought it was going to come from the door, not from above…" Spain sighed giving a nervous smile.

"Sorry, he'll drop from above." Italy said shrugging as he gave an apologetic smile.

"Now it's too late! You should have said it _before_ it appeared, you bastard!" Romano yelled angrily before giving a scoff and heading toward the door. "Anyway, let's go to the fourth floor, quickly."

"I said I was sorry! Oh, don't go ahead on your own! It's dangerous!" Italy said running off after his brother. Heading up the stairs they entered the last room on the fourth floor where Italy made quick work to move the book case where he knew the keyholes to be.

"Whoa! What's that?" Spain exclaimed looking at the weird little thing attached to the wall.

"Was it here before? Er…" Italy blinked trying to remember if he had ever seen the thing before shrugging and trying to pull it out. "What are we going to do? I can't get it out." Everyone gave a jump when a loud banging noise was heard.

"Aaargh!" Italy screamed looking at the small creature.

"H-hey, are you all right?! Did it attack you?!" Germany exclaimed taking a step forward.

"Veh… I'm fine… I think. But that sound… it came from this." Italy said as another loud bang was heard.

"What? That sound—Maybe it's hungry? Why don't we feed it?" Spain suggested as another bang sounded.

"Hungry?! Does that sound like a rumbling stomach to you?!" Romano proclaimed in disbelief.

"It looks kinda painful… Do you think it's hungry? Maybe it'll come out if we feed it? Oh, but I don't have any food." Italy frowned taking a step away from the thing.

"We could ask the others to bring some food. Try calling them. Though Halia might try to bring the whole kitchen down if we tell her the reason." Germany gave an amused grin remembering how Halia had behaved not too long ago before giving a blink. 'Has it really been only a few days? It feels like years have passed…'

"What, you're still talking about it being hungry? I can't believe this…" Romano shook his head in disbelief wondering about his fellow nation's sanity.

* * *

><p>"Werr, now we're going to wait untir we're contacted." Japan said to nobody in particular as he walked toward the table where France, Prussia and Aleron were sitting.<p>

"The reception is bad and we can't contact the outside world. We'll have to wait awhile." Prussia gave a sad sigh as he tinkered with his phone. "If Italy and the others ask for help, this time we'll all leave together."

"We do get reception once in a while, but it's bad right now. I was talking to them until a moment ago." France informed him looking sadly at a phone.

"I, uh, wanted to test a theory and see if I could contact my mom or sister… Halia had mentioned once that we would need Englands help to get home but…I wasn't able to contact them. I also tried calling Dysis' mom and Halia's parents and all her siblings too but I didn't even receive a voice male or anything. Said the number didn't exist, oh, don't tell Halia, she will be distraught if she found out she can't contact her family. " Aleron fidgeted as he bit his lip wondering if their families even knew they were missing.

"You have the number to contact their parents and siblings?" Prussia asked surprised.

"We exchanged that information before going out on our healthy get together, that way we would know who to contact if anything happened to us. For me, it's my mom, my sister then my dad. For Dysis it's just her mom, or grandma. And for Halia it's her dad, then her brother, then her younger brother, then her sister, then her mom, then her aunt Mary, then her uncle Mike, then her aunt Jessy, then her uncle—"

"I think we get the point, Halia has a big family." France said with a weak chuckle.

"Oh, that's not even half the list." Aleron said with an amused smirk.

"I… I see…" Japan muttered walking away while trying to figure out how many relatives Halia had as back up contacts.

"We can't make contact with the outside world. I guess time hasn't been completely fixed, so we'd better keep breaking the clocks." Canada told Russia as Japan approached.

"Everyone seems to be doing their own thing. I hope Italy and the others are okay." Dysis commented glancing around the room.

"Did you get a chance to speak with your sister?" Japan asked Russia.

"Belarus? Yeah, I talked to her on the phone. She was surprisingly calm. It looks like she has made new friends. She sounded a little happy." Russia said with a pleased smile. Japan smiled and walked away toward China who was tending to Halia's foot on the bed.

"Did you get a chance to speak with Korea?" Japan asked.

"Oh… Korea…? He called earlier. You should talk to him later, too. He was _suspiciously _worried, too." China said as he poked at her foot absently acknowledging each flinch. He looked up for a moment as Japan walked away and grabbed her hand turning it over to get a better view of her arm where he saw a fading pink line from where she had been bleeding earlier. Feeling a rough texture at the palm of his hand he looked at her fingers and noticed what appeared to be the remains of a healing burn. "Did you burn your fingers at any point?"

"Hmm, well I've been dealing a lot with fire but I don't recall being burned by it." Halia responded rubbing her fingers together only to have her hand slapped lightly.

"Don't agitate it, it's healing. What about this cut you received on your arm?" China asked.

"I don't remember receiving that either." Halia admitted with a shrug.

"What about your foot? You don't remember that either." China asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I recall there was a point in my battle with Stewart where I was lifted off the ground and landed wrong on my foot… or maybe it was something else…" Halia muttered causing China to sigh.

"Well, it looks like you should be able to walk on your own soon; the foot is healing rather fast." China said releasing her. "I would suggest eating a few more rice balls and staying off your foot until it's healed completely."

"I can't go anywhere, so I have nothing to do. I'd try making a new cake or something, but the kitchen has been taken over." America pouted looking toward the kitchen with a grimace as smoke could be seen. Japan left America and approached the paper on the wall that had a deformed Hello Kitty.

"Sing karaoke together, shop for yukata, saucepans, amusement park, bucket pudding, harvest, bring instruments and play a concert together…?" Japan read aloud. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's our to-do list! We wrote down the things we want to do when we go home!" America explained cheerfully. "Why do you write something, too?"

"I see." Japan gave a nod. "Then I'rr write one thing, as werr." He grabbed the pen and spoke aloud as he wrote. "Sudden death pirrow fight…"

"What the heck is that?" America asked blinking.

"It's a routine game that can make us arr get arong rearry werr. I'm very good at it. Rook forward to it." Japan told him as he put the pen down and stepped toward the document with a picture of the whole world. "Everyone's signatures." He glanced over noticing Dysis' and Halia's signatures at the very bottom before walking over to the kitchen to find the reason that America had grimaced.

"Oh?" England flinched looking at Japan in surprise. "I wasn't really paying attention. Just wait, I'm almost done here." Japan covered his mouth holding back a cough as tears formed. "What the hell, you're in tears. You don't have to be that overjoyed! … I'm sorry. When I get all of my magic back, I'll be able to be a little more useful."

"What exactry wirr happen when you get arr of your mag—erm, strength back?" Japan ignored his instincts to get rid of the meal England was preparing.

"I'll turn into an angel." England stated simply.

"…Is that so." Japan muttered unsure what to say to the response he had received he chose to walk away and check the area with the beds when the phone rang. "Oh, a carr from Itary. Maybe the reception has got better?"

"Yes, Japan speaking."

** "Oh, that was fast, Japan! Listen, I want you to bring us some food. There's a weird creature on the fourth floor, you see, and we're going to try luring it with food." **

"Huh? I don't rearry… understand, but arr I have to do is bring you some food, right? We're on our way."

**"Thanks!"**

"…You sound rearry happy."

**"Oh… Well, yeah, I mean, it looks like we're going to get out for real very soon. It's like a dream! I'm so happy, like you wouldn't believe!"**

"Is that so?! That's a surprise. I thought we would be here a rot ronger…"

**"I was surprised, too. It's been such a long, long time… Er, so… we're all going to get out together, aren't we, Japan?"**

"Yes, certainry! Werr, now, first I'rr bring you the food."

**"Since it's a weird creature, it might eat weird things. Germany was saying that maybe you should bring unusual food."**

"Arr right. I'rr take a quick rook in the kitchen. We'rr be heading there immediatery." Japan said as he hung up. "I'rr soon get out with them… Thank God, rearry…" Japan muttered with a small pleased smile as he headed to the food baskets.

"Cabbage and potatoes. Tomatoes, too. But these are too ordinary, so I'rr reave them here." Japan muttered as he turned toward another basket.

**What kind of food will be taken?**

**-Blueberry**

**Salmiakki**

**Scone**

**Licorice**

**Will take Blueberry **

**What kind of food will be taken?**

**Blueberry**

**Salmiakki**

**-Scone**

**Licorice**

**Will take Scone**

**Item**

**[Scone] **Made by England. It's been left alone for quite a while, and it doesn't seem to have changed at all.

**[Blueberry] **Provided by… someone.

**Head to fourth floor?**

**-Yes**

**No**

* * *

><p>"Sorry it took us so rong to come." Japan apologized as everyone crowded the room. Everyone was forming a large circle with Italy in the center and Russia carrying Halia by the door.<p>

"No, we've also been through a lot. I'm rather thankful that we're all together." Germany responded as Russia walked over to a nearby bed and set Halia down.

"Couldn't you have placed me closer to Sweetie Pie?" Halia pouted.

"Wow, you sure brought a lot. We just needed something to tempt it with." Romano said.

"It's just a blueberry… and a… I don't know what that is actually." Aleron responded looking at the scone.

"And we also found a clock. We hadn't broken the one in this room yet. We weren't sure we should…" Italy said quickly interrupting England as he angrily opened his mouth. "I think you already know this, but we're going to get out very soon. There's no need to see memories from the past anymore… and Austria and the others are taking care of things outside."

"…" Germany stared at the clock in Italy's hands.

"Germany? What's the matter?" America asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering… why don't I see any memories from the past? Isn't that odd? I'm the only one…" Germany wondered outloud.

"Oh, right. I've always wondered about that, too." Italy admitted. "… What time loop was it…?" Italy turned toward Dysis who gave him a shrug. "You see, America said that the memories were just forgotten, but they hadn't disappeared. So, you should still have them, Germany."

"Maybe they're being passed on?" Romano suggested.

"Why are we not helping Sweetie Pie?!" Halia asked partially annoyed at being so far away from him.

"Passed on?" Prussia asked as his mouth twitched upward, the only sign that he had heard Halia.

"What I mean is, maybe Potato Head is just like Veneziano?" Romano explained as he gave Halia a side glance. "Some of Veneziano's memories were passed on to me and we shared them. Because we're very close. In Potato Head's case, maybe all of his memories are being passed on to… someone?"

"But then… who on Earth could that be? Prussia?" Italy asked turning to stare at Prussia.

"M-me?! But I haven't got any of West's memories!" Prussia protested looking surprised.

"Nah, I don't think it's you…" England said with a frown.

"Someone so close to Germany… that his memories are being passed on to them… All of his memories, at that…" France muttered trying to think about who it could be.

"… Or someone who matches his wavelength an awful lot…" Spain added.

"We know it's not anyone in this house…" Dysis said taking a look at everyone.

"They have all of my memories? But… someone like that—I don't—" Germany trailed off.

"…" Italy stared for a moment.

"Veneziano? What's wrong?" Romano asked.

"Could it be…? No… it can't be…" Italy muttered.

'Holy Roman Empire? Well, that was never confirmed…' Halia thought but decided to keep her comment to herself.

"Italy…" Prussia murmured getting an idea of Italy's train of thought.

"…Italy." France said coming to the same conclusion.

The room faded in to darkness before Italy's eyes until only Germany and Italy remained.

"That's—"'

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Wow, I didn't expect it to take so long. The video was 23 minutes long!<strong> **This chapter is 18 pages long! Anyway, not that I need to explain but I feel like I need to… for those following me on Deviantart, and actually read my journals, last year I joined the dance club! Awesome, aside from the bruises I do not regret it! We got really busy in January and February preparing for the Youth Parade. –Squeal- I came out in a parade! On TV! I'm just, GAH! I'll also be going to Mexico the day after this chapter is posted, so pray or hope that nothing bad happens considering the situation in Mexico. Going to visit my grandma and also go to an amusement park called Plaza Sesamo, which should be fun! I know I used to love the show when I was a little girl, some may know it as Sesame Street, I wonder if all the rides are for little kids. We are taking my three year old nephew which is why we are going to a kid themed amusement park. I'm sure they have some stuff for parents and aunts and uncles that are too old for the show. I wonder if any of you actually read what I type in this paragraph. Anywho, onto review replies!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hehehe." LeaderOfDarkness giggles. "Ahh, Russia.. Sometimes I really wish you didn't say certain things. ' "… It came from the corridor." Russia said turning toward the door. '. It reminds me of Goosebumps.. It Came From Beneath the Sink?" She tilts her head to the side. "Anyways, back to reviewing.. Even though this was a recap-slash-preview, it's still well-written. And I do admit, I like the commentaries..." She smiles brightly. "Keep the good work up, furrend. All of us shall be waiting." She laughs quietly, going off to pester one of her moirails.<strong>

"So we are responding to a review in this format?" Halia asked tilting her head to the side before grinning. "Alright, two can play this way!"

"What is this 'Goosebumps' you are talking about?" Russia asked with a small smile.

"I remember it's a series of books about horror. I think some of the books even became episodes of a TV series…" Fk306 responded remembering her most recent Halloween where they were running a marathon. She also recalled being fairly disappointed having wanted to see Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein. Shaking her head to rid herself of the flashback she was experiencing, Fk306 gives a pleased smile. "I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter even if it was a recap. But at least you got to read some new stuff in there that you wouldn't have been able to know unless that recap chapter had happened. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and please continue reading!"

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen : So interesting :)<strong>

Fk306: Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child: I like Halia's spunk.<strong>

Halia: Thanks?

Fk306: I think it's a good thing.

Halia: Oh, okay! Thanks so much then!

* * *

><p><strong>Mori-Tsukiko: I'm too lazy to log on right now... Anyway, loving the story so far 3 Can't wait for chapter 38! Please get out everyone! Halia can read kanji? Or is it just she somehow makes sense of it by paying attention to the scene? I read your answers to the reviews and the ending with China's line made me laugh when I saw I was playing Tsumugi Uta (China Hetaloid) as background music while I read this. Kudos to you!<strong>

Fk306: I'm sorry it took as long as it did.

Halia: I don't know how to read Kanji, I try to make sense of everything based on the one time I saw Hetaoni. There are times where I remember pretty good what had happened but then there are more often times that I only vaguely remember…

Fk306: Whoo! I get Kudos thanks to a coincidence! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival of Tears: Best Hetaoni story I ever read. Keep it up! Please update chapter 38 soon! :D<strong>

Fk306: Thanks so much! Sorry it took a lot longer than it should have.

* * *

><p><strong>Mujona:<strong>

**chapter 19**

**Halia/Russia would be absolutely adorable ! I also like Halia/Canada, but I like her with Russia better...Anyway, this is absolutely EPIC!**

Russia: Become one with Russia, da?

Halia: This again? It's been a while. I think Canada is very sweet though, plus I would get to play with Kumajirou, plus Canada is next to America! Even if we don't date or anything, I would definitely try to visit as often as living in Texas would allow me to!

**chapter 20**

**Ok, Halia/Doitsu and Halia/Iggy too... Seriously... Halia's just one of those characters that are compatible with a lot of people... Just not Japan**

Halia: Huh, I usually don't get paired up with Doitsu. I do get paired up with Iggy occasionally though.

Aleron: Who's Doitsu?

Halia: Germany!

Aleron: Then why not say Germany?

Fk306: Some people just prefer Doitsu.

Dysis: Poor Iggy is being ignored. –giggles-

**chapter 22**

**Doitsu/Halia!**

Germany: Well, I'm… not quite sure…

**chapter 25**

**Btw, I'm drawing Halia, Aleron, and Dysis. They are awesome!and I changed my mind on the HaliCan pairing. Dysis and Canada. Wouldn't that be adorable?**

Fk306: Really?! Ah, you have to send me a link to the drawing when you're done then! If you have any questions about their appearance then please PM me for more details.

Dysis: Me and Canada? I'm not so sure…

Fk306: I do think that would be cute.

**chapter 28**

**Nunununu! Halia! What has happened to you, my sweet?!...great. I've gone full on character crush now. I blame you for that. Screw pairings. Halia is mine. Wait... She's strait...**

Halia: Teehee, yeah, sorry that I'm straight, but I totally appreciate the sentiment! I've never had another gal crush on me before.

Aleron: I would totally not be against it.

Halia: And I wouldn't be against you hooking up with a dude but that doesn't mean you're going to start liking dudes.

Aleron: Point.

Dysis: Teehee, Halia would get a nosebleed if you gave her pictures of you making out with another guy!

Halia:… I would. But you would die of blood loss. I'm not the one who writes fiction of Aleron dating and having sex with other guys.

Aleron: Wait, what?!

Dysis: …

Aleron: I demand to read these!

Halia: They are very well written too.

Aleron: You've read these?! I demand to read them! I need to make sure you kept me in character!

Halia: It's moment like these when I wonder if you really are as straight as you claim to be…

Dysis: Same.

Aleron: I am straight!

**chapter 30**

**I can't help but think that Spain and Halia will get along pretty well when they finally meet...God, this is so amazing!**

Halia: I think so too! Spain and I would be great friends once we get the opportunity to get to know each other under normal circumstances!

Fk306: I'm so glad

**chapter 34**

**Oh my god... The part when Halia answered the phone...BWAHAHAHAHAHA**

Halia: That was fun.

Fk306: That was one of the very few scenes that I didn't plan in advance, it just sort of wrote itself!

**chapter 37**

**MOARMOARMOARMOARMOAR I love this soooooooooooo much! Dysis and Italy would be adorable. ItaDys. Yes. And HaliUk or GerHali... Of course, who could forget Aleron and the chair? (although I would think he and Hungary would be interesting)But ahdjfochsyofheuiwjvrfhdlneif I love you and this story so is all.**

Fk306: I'm so glad you love it! Never had someone change their mind on their choice of pairings so many times in one day either! I started looking forward to your reviews after you left the third one! ItaDys seems to be popular, as is Halipan though you don't seem to like Halipan. I don't think you have to worry though since I'm still iffy about romance. Especially in most horror fictions I read, the couples are usually the first to die and only virgins are safe. I'm worried I may feel compelled to kill them off if I actually start doing pairings.

Halia: Like that has stopped you from killing me. And what's this about virgins being safe?! You've killed me so many times already!

Fk306: This is a fanfiction and nobody knows you're a virgin. You're a 21 year old American. According to strangers I talk to on the bus. It's a miracle to be a virgin at 16 in this day and age.

Aleron: You actually have conversations about virginity in a bus?

Fk306: They are mostly elderly people ranting about how my generation has destroyed old values… Anywho, due to you only having recently found this story, you didn't have to wait as long as everyone else for this chapter! Good for you!


	39. Limit

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Limit<p>

"It won't eat…" Japan commented frustrated at the mochi. Everyone had separated into small groups around the room. "It obstinatery refuses to."

"Maybe we should have brought something normal as a 'just in case'." Aleron muttered under his breath as he leaned on the drawers and watched Japan struggle with the mochi.

"Since we went through arr the troubre to bring it food, shourd we force it to eat?" Japan suggested choosing to ignore Aleron.

"Maybe the food is too good for it to take? America, didn't you bring anything else?" England asked turning to America who was standing beside Aleron also watching Japan.

"What, you mean inside my hero pockets?" America asked beginning to search his pockets before holding up what he found. "All I have is a withered cabbage."

'It never occurred to me that Germany's memories might be being passed on to someone else…' Italy thought as he stood in the center of the bad touch trio near the bed Halia was still sitting in with a pout. 'If it's true… I'm sure they're being passed on to—'

"Italy, are you alright?" France asked interrupting his train of thought.

"France…" Italy said turning to France.

"This isn't like you. That expression doesn't suit your face! Even if it's just for a moment, can't you smile—" France began.

"… Listen, France." Italy interrupted.

"Hm, what?" Franced asked blinking at the interruption.

"If you hadn't told me back then… I think I'd have been waiting for him all this time… to this day." Italy admitted .

"… Italy…" France hesitated.

"Hahah… Well, 'to this day' would be impossible. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Italy gave a sheepish laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

'Are they talking about who I think they are talking about?' Halia thought looking at them through the corner of her eye.

"No… it's alright…" France said thinking on how to word his thoughts.

"…France, can I ask you something?" Italy asked. "If there was someone I didn't want to forget me again… what should I do? If you all forgot about me and asked me, 'Who are you?' what should I do?"

"Well, your…ass—" France began only to be interrupted with Halia having a suspiciously fake coughing fit. "Er, no, I mean…"

"You've been breaking a lot of clocks and getting memories back." Italy went on. "What if it's too much and they can't all fit in? What if you turn out like me and lose your memories?"

"…" France stared for a moment. "You must keep remembering him."

"What?" Italy blinked not having expected him.

"You're the one who knows from experience what it is like to forget something you don't want to forget, right? It's sad, but we'll definitely forget something." France told him with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Italy agreed after a moment glancing around the room noticing Romano, Germany and Dysis making small talk near the familiar red chair; Russia, China and Canada were discussing quietly near where England, Aleron, America and Japan were trying to tempt the little creature; behind him Spain and Prussia were keeping an eye on the door and Halia sitting on the bed behind France not even trying to hide the fact that she was trying to listen to all the conversations going on at once.

"Then you must keep remembering him, so that he will be able to remember you again." France told him. "You've been keeping us in mind so far, so we've also started remembering little by little. Your memories are never really gone, are they? They just sink to the back of your mind… You must keep remembering him, so that you can have your memories of him at all times."

"…Do you also have someone you… don't want to forget, France?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"Well, yes. That's why I live with my memories. We nations have to, so that we'll… never forget." France answered with a fond yet sad smile.

"I see… You do say normal things once in a while, France!" Italy exclaimed happily.

"And I'm good-looking, to boot! Too good-looking not to get out of this house, in fact." France boasted when they heard a thump and everyone turned to look at the creature.

"Oh. It fell." Russia said calmly.

"Amazing! How did you do it?" Canada asked.

"Hm? I tried to shove a fresh scone into its mouth and it just came out." England explained.

'Poor thing…" Everyone thought with a sweat drop.

"Were you that eager to eat it, little guy? There, there!" England stepped forward to pat its head but it backed off, jumped over the drawers behind Japan and made a dash to the bed where it jumped on Halia's lap. Halia blinked before giving a smile and patting it as it nudged at her stomach.

"…Werr, then, sharr we insert the metar piece? America, prease stop staring at it and come herp me." Japan said getting America's attention.

"It radiates such an aura of intelligence! Do you want some withered cabbage?" America asked holding up some cabbage and walking toward Halia.

"Fine." Japan sighed. "This ord man wirr do arr the hard work by himserf…" he placed the weird shaped keys in the appropriate holes. "There. Now…"

"Whaaat?!" Prussia exclaimed hearing a loud noise from the hallway.

"Wh-What was that?" Romano asked nervously.

"I'll check it out." China said.

"Me, too." Spain said and half the room followed after leaving Romano, Dysis, Germany, Japan, America, Russia, Italy and Halia behind. Halia frowned as she looked down at the mochi on her lap.

"I-I wonder what was that tremor…" Japan stammered.

"… It came from the hallway." Russia said after a moment. Halia gave a shuddering breath as she felt her heart tighten.

'Soon, even I won't have an idea of what's going on… What episode was this scene on?' Halia wondered knowing that they were close to reaching the cliffhanger. She heard a small noise and looked at the mochi nudging at her hand and looking at her questioningly. She gave a small smile and started petting it feeling herself calm down. "Everything will be alright, Sweetie Pie."

"G-g-g-g-guys, quickly, come back here!" China exclaimed.

"Let's go. We'll soon reach the exit. Oh, um… Here's a piece of advice…" Italy said.

"Don't be surprised." Dysis finished as she headed toward the door after Italy.

"Mm? I see. You both knew." Germany said following.

"Just don't hide in the croset or anything, prease." Japan told Germany walking past Russia.

"I wouldn't really mind if you went there to build a holiday house, though!" America laughed.

"Erm…I—" Halia began but stopped as Japan exited the room. "I…need help… walking…" Halia finished softly with a sigh as she looked at Russia who hadn't moved.

"…" Russia stayed quiet a moment before taking out his phone and dialing a number.

'Has he forgotten I'm here?' Halia wondered. 'Should I remind him?'

"… No answer. Did they get killed? Oh, well. First the first one then…" Russia sighed and turned toward Halia. "Shall we get going then?" he asked walking toward her and picking her up as she adjusted her grip on the mochi to take it along.

"Sure, thanks." Halia said choosing not to comment on what she witnessed for fear of what he might do to her.

* * *

><p>"?! There's another flight of stairs… Shall we go up?" Japan asked heading up the stairs to find a white room with bloody hand prints over all the walls. Taking a moment to investigate the walls, he turns and goes though the door to find the numbers 1 through 12 in a circle with a strange devise in the center and a small piece of paper on the wall closest to the 12. Japan glanced around before heading toward Russia who was next to the number 8 with Halia, holding Sweetie Pie, in his arms.<p>

"I know it sounds odd coming from me… but this room is a little creepy." Russia admitted.

"…Cold…" Halia murmured her face mildly green as she hugged the mochi close to her and hid her face against Russia's scarf as she shivered. Russia gave a small smile as he gently patted her back.

"This is real blood… And with the hand prints on the entrance, this has to be the worst room ever." America admitted standing near the device in the center.

"What, you want a clue? Just look at the picture on the wall." Romano said pointing at a piece of paper on the wall.

"It doesn't look like it's a dead end. There must be some kind of device somewhere." Spain said standing between the number 10 and 11. Aleron, who stood between 11 and 12 stared at Spain before pointedly staring at Italy who was standing by a device then turning back toward Spain.

"You don't say…" Aleron said rolling his eyes as Spain gave a sheepish chuckle. Japan's mouth twitched upward in mild amusement before he went to Italy.

"Um… I remember how this room works. Do you want me to tell you the answer?" Italy asked.

"Yes." Aleron answered.

"No, not at arr. If our past serves were abre to sorve it, we shourd arso be abre to. You don't have to interfere." Japan said as Aleron glared at him.

"I don't think we should be trying to solve this puzzle if Italy already knows it…" Aleron muttered annoyed.

"Ooh, so serious, Japan~ Well, then, I'll just watch you for a while." Italy gave Japan a strained smile.

"The temperature is strangely low in this room. It's freezing…" China said shivering as he hugged himself by the number 1.

"If possible, I want us to solve this without relying on Italy." Germany said in a slightly loud voice as he stared openly at Aleron. Aleron rolled his eyes and scoffed raising an eyebrow at Germany who was between the device and the number 3.

"This place feels weird. Be careful." Prussia told him also hugging himself for warmth.

"?" Japan gave Dysis a questioning look when he saw her looking in her mirror.

"Hm? Oh! Um, I'm looking into previous timelines to try and figure out this puzzle… I know it's kind of cheating but… unlike Italy, I don't have previous timeline memories, aside from those I get from breaking the clock. The mirror is a little weird, I look at it, and it shows me what I need to see at this moment." Dysis explained. Japan's eyebrows rose as his fingers twitched. Dysis gave a smile and handed him the mirror. He looked at it, but only saw his own reflection. "I don't know why, but it only works for me." She explained at his confusion.

"I see…" Japan said trying not to be disappointed before handing it back to her. "Thank you."

"Would you like me to tell you how to solve this puzzle?" Dysis asked.

"No, thank you." Japan said before heading to France, who was stepping on the number 3.

"The blood on the floor… I mean, the numbers. A clock, maybe?" France frowned in thought as he looked at the numbers.

"This feels too different from what we've seen so far. We may have got into the enemy's core." England said frowning with unease between the number 2 and 3.

"Have you… seen the picture on the wall?" Canada asked.

**Yes, I have.**

**~Not yet.**

"Did… Was… was that necessary?" Aleron asked looking at the visible text around them. "Couldn't you have just answered in a normal fashion?" he asked as Japan walked toward the picture viewing a picture of a moon scratched out with a red X.

"There's an X marked in brood on the moon." Japan commented before walking back toward Canada.

"Have you… seen the picture on the wall?" Canada asked again.

**~Yes, I have.**

**Not yet.**

"There was an X on the moon." Canada told him. Japan gave a nod and went to stand beside Germany.

"And then there's the numbers on the froor. Are they representing a crock?" Japan asked remembering France's comment. "If we assume so… an X on the moon and a crock…"

"It means… the time when the moon doesn't show up?" Russia suggested.

"Hmm, right. But that's too broad. Maybe something to do with the seasons?" Germany added.

"Maybe the moon tonight—no, no. Dammit… Out past selves did solve this, right?" England said first looking at Italy then at Dysis who was still observing the mirror with a slight green tinge beginning to show on her face.

"Hm… Yeah, sort of." Italy said looking at Dysis for a moment with a sympathetic look.

"Sort of…" Dysis whispered in agreement as she put away the mirror with a shudder as she wrapped her hands around herself.

"Being outsmarted b y myself is out of the question… Say, Italy… what's that switch at your feet?" America asked as he walked forward.

"Wai—" Halia shrieked as she braced herself.

"Oh! Amer—" Italy tried to explain with a flinch.

"Amer—" Dysis said frantically stepping forward in an attempt to stop America from stepping on the switch.

"!" Everyone except France, who simply flinched in surprise, exclaimed in pain as they were electrocuted. Halia gave a shriek as she came into contact with the floor suddenly.

"Ow!" Prussia yelped looking around as he gave a wince.

"…" Japan stood still with a pained look in his face as he tried to not focus on the pain.

"America! Be a little more careful when you do anything!" China scolded.

"Little Halia?" Russia asked bending down to help her into a sitting position as the mochi jumped to the side and gave her a worried look.

"Landed on my bad foot…" Halia groaned with tears in her eyes as she rubbed her already hurt foot that had overpowered the pain she had felt at being electrocuted. She bit her index finger to try and alleviate the pain shooting up from her foot. Russia stared for a moment before balling up the edge of his scarf, forcing her finger out of her mouth and shoved the scarf into said mouth to avoid her further injuring herself.

"Ack! I-I'm sorry! That was my fault." America apologized backpedaling away from the switch.

"Son of a bitch!" Aleron cursed before glancing at his two friends. He sagged a little in relief seeing Russia tend to Halia and Dysis just staring at him wide eyed never having heard him curse before.

"If you don't solve it correctly, we take a hit…" Romano sighed annoyed. "Chigii! That fucking hurts, you bastard!"

"Hm? France, you don't look like you're in much pain. Did you enjoy the pain?" Spain asked teasingly.

"Well, if a lady wants me to—" France winked at the two females. Dysis gave a twitch and Halia giggled in amusement. France blanched at the glares he received from some of the other nations. "I mean, it didn't hurt me that much. It was just static electricity."

"Oh, France is standing on one of the numbers…" Canada pointed out looking at all the numbers. "Then… er… that means…" he frowned in thought. "Maybe… we have to stand on the numbers and press the switch?"

"Oh, um—" Italy began.

"Hey, you be quiet! Now, each one of us is going to stand on a number." Germany ordered.

"Right." England agreed.

"Erm, wait… There are too—" Halia said getting up and leaning on Russia as he guided her to the number 8 where they now both stood. Canada stood at the number 1, England at the number 2, France remained where he was, Prussia and Dysis shared the number four, Japan at the number 5, Germany was the last to reach the number 6, America at the number 7, Romano on the number 9, Spain stood at the number 10, China at the number 11, and Italy on the number 12.

"There are too many of us for this to be right…" Aleron pointed out refusing to go to a number.

"That's what I was going to say…" Halia muttered. "This isn't it. We need to take the clue into account…"

"Halia, do you know how to solve this puzzle?" Aleron asked.

"Not exactly, I remember that the moon was important and not so much as time but months?" Halia asked poking her head trying to remember.

"Great, you're wonderful help Halia…" Aleron sneered playfully.

"I don't speak Japanese and that played an important part!" Halia snapped before pausing. "Oh, right. Understanding Japanese plays an important part in this puzzle… I just remembered that."

"Heh, more useful information. Now we know Japan should be able to solve this on his own." Aleron said glad of Halia's habit of losing her temper and regaining it within seconds.

"At some point, we really have to ask how Halia seems to know certain things…" Prussia admitted.

"The moon… months…" Japan muttered focusing harder after Halia's outburst.

"Veh~ Aleron's right. Japan can solve this. I mean, if it weren't for Japan, maybe we wouldn't have solved it…" Italy said.

"Yeah, you're right. The moon isn't just that thing in the sky, is it?" Romano asked.

"…Hm?!" China exclaimed. "I think I kind of got it, aru."

"…Other than the sky…" Japan continued ignoring everyone as he thought.

"… Months… The runar carendar…?" Japan muttered.

"The runar calendar?" Aleron blinked confused.

"Lunar." Halia supplied.

"The first month is Mutsuki." Japan continued.

"Oh. That makes more sense." Aleron gave a nod.

"The second month is Kisaragi. And the third month is… Yayoi…" Japan continued to ignore everyone as he spoke. "Oh! It doesn't have the kanji for 'moon'!" He exclaimed.

"I see. So, I have to step off number three." France said taking several steps back.

"So? Is it just France who has to move?" Prussia asked looking at Japan.

"Oh, er, arso…" Japan thought for a moment.

**~Fourth Month**

**Fifth Month**

**Sixth Month**

**Other**

"The fourth month is Uzuki." Japan muttered.

**Fourth Month**

**Fifth Month**

**~Sixth Month**

**Other**

"The sixth month is Minazuki." Japan muttered.

"Why'd you skip the fifth month?" Aleron asked but was ignored.

**Fourth Month**

**Fifth Month**

**Sixth Month**

**~Other**

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh Month<strong>

**~Eighth Month**

**Ninth Month**

**Other**

"The eighth month is Hazuki." Japan said.

"Okay, why did he skip the seventh month?" Aleron asked Spain.

"Shh." Spain shushed earning a glare and a huff.

**Fourth Month**

**Fifth Month**

**Sixth Month**

**~Other**

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh Month<strong>

**Eighth Month**

**Ninth Month**

**~Other**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenth Month<strong>

**~Eleventh Month**

**Twelfth Month**

**Other **

"The eleventh month is Shimotsuki." Japan went on.

"…" Aleron gave a sigh giving up.

**Fourth Month**

**Fifth Month**

**Sixth Month**

**~Other**

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh Month<strong>

**Eighth Month**

**Ninth Month**

**~Other**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenth Month<strong>

**Eleventh Month**

**~Twelfth Month**

**Other **

"The twelfth month is Shiwasu**(1)**." Japan stated.

"Hm, then Italy has to move." England said

"…" Dysis watched silently.

"…All right. I'll step away." Italy hesitated.

"…" Canada frowned. 'Wait a minute. There were times when there were even fewer of us… I don't like thinking about that, but it surely happened. Assuming that, based on the memories I've received, that at most there were ten of us. We all had to stand on a number. It's odd… If at least ten of us were standing on the numbers, who pressed the switch? Or maybe…'

"Aaah! Stop! W-wait a minute! Please, wait!" Canada exclaimed.

"What, what's wrong?" Spain asked having been startled.

"It's the other way around! It's not that 3 and 12 are the numbers we don't step on; 3 and 12 are the numbers we _have_ to step on! Because…Um…" Canada hesitated wondering how to put it into words.

"Oh, you're right." Prussia said realizing the point Canada was trying to make. There wasn't always everyone, so there would be times where we would be short one person and there'd be no one to press the switch."

"If it's just 3 and 12, even if only three of us had survived, it'd be enough." Russia said.

"Do we even need to be alive to fulfill this puzzle?" Halia muttered quietly thinking back to her own theories when she was watching what happened from the safety of a computer screen. 'It's depressing but I imagine there would be times where poor Italy would have to drag our bodies to this room. Well, assuming that being alive wasn't a requirement…'

"Ugh… I don't want to think about that, but, well, you're right. It's a sound argument." Germany said, nobody having heard what Halia said. "So, France, go back to your number. The others will step away… Japan, you press the switch, please."

"Yes." Japan agreed moving toward the switch as everyone except Italy got off the numbers and France returned.

**Step on the switch?**

**~Yes**

**No**

They all felt static as a door opened behind China.

"Oh, a door appeared." Japan said.

"All right! Let's go ahead!" America declared.

"Oh! Wait!" Italy said stopping everyone.

"What is it?" China asked.

"I…" Italy stopped for a moment glancing at Dysis. "_We_ didn't tell you the answer for this room, but I… erm, _we_ can't be so carefree from now on."

"In the last room, there'll be a key hanging on the wall…" Italy said before pausing.

"That's the key to the front door." Dysis continued taking out her mirror to double check.

"Right… As soon as we get it, you have to run." Italy gave a determined nod.

"A monster will come after us…" Dysis nibbled at her lower lip nervously.

"So just run to the front door." Italy finished.

"… I thought only twins did that…" Halia muttered feeling like she had just watched a game of tennis.

"More than ever, you mean. All right! I'll warm up, then!" Spain proclaimed and proceeded to do some stretching.

"Dysis." Aleron said.

"Hm?" Dysis glanced at Aleron nervously.

"Why didn't you tell Halia and I?" Aleron asked.

"I wanted to, but…It wouldn't have changed anything." Dysis said sadly.

"Hop on my back. If what they say is true, I may need to have my arms free, Little Halia." Russia said bending down so that Halia could climb on. Climbing on, Halia placed the mochi on Russia's shoulder before wrapping one hand around it and the other arm lightly but firmly around Russia's neck. Making sure he had a good grip on Halia, everyone went into the door.

"Ugh! What the hell is this place?!" Prussia asked in disbelief at the foul stench and irritating noise.

"…" Halia whimpered and hid her face against Russia's scarf. 'I don't recall it having smelled this horrible…'

"There are so many…" China muttered.

"Wow…" Aleron stared in awe.

"L-Let's just go ahead." Italy stuttered. "They won't come out of the cell… I think."

"R-right. Besides, with so many enemies, we wourd be—No, I'd rather not think about that." Japan said covering his nose.

"…" Aleron stared at the different types of creatures before focusing on the ones running around as they began walking toward the door on the other side of the room. "I think they're having a sugar high…" he commented as they walked they saw several Steve's, Patrick's, Stewarts, and what appeared to be satellite looking creatures and creatures that only had legs and a head that Halia had not gotten the chance to name. The floor was pure red in what Aleron strongly suspected to be dry blood and looking further into the cell a shiver ran through his spine as he saw multiple eyes in the darkness.

"Ugh… This room is also quite—" Japan began a moment after they entered a room splattered with random numbers written in blood.

"Some of these numbers overlap… What do they mean?" Aleron asked afraid of having an answer.

"I… I don't think you want to know my theory…" Halia answered staring at the creature on the other side of the room with multiple eyes. 'I don't like that there is no number above nine…' she thought giving the floor a quick scan.

"Behind that thing! The key is on that wall." Italy exclaimed pointing at the creature.

"Isn't it going to… attack us?" Russia asked loosening his grip on Halia's legs allowing her to wrap them around his waist as he readied to unsheathe his hidden katana pipe. Halia temporarily released the mochi to grab onto her own pocket knife before readjusting her grip on the mochi.

"It will if we get close to it, but it's incredibly slow. We can get away from it by just walking. I'll go get it." Italy said as he walked forward.

"Hey! You're going by yourself again—" Germany scolded.

'Quickly… We're going to get out! It's really slow, so we'll be fine. I'm sure the key is on that wall!' Italy thought eagerly ignoring Germany's scolding as pausing for a moment in shock as it moved forward.

"What…?" Italy blinked in disbelief.

"What?!" Dysis shouted in horror. "Where…?"

"H-hey, Italy! There's no key!" France exclaimed and winced covering his eyes as a loud screeching began.

"Oh, God… Why?! It was always—it was always there before! Right?!" Italy turned to Dysis who fumbled, almost dropping the item, and looked into her mirror muttering quietly what appeared to be an order aimed at the mirror.

* * *

><p><em>"Is that… a… key?" Italy asked glancing at the other two survivors beside him. His eyes darted quickly at the number three behind him in the center of the room. It was the only number in the room.<em>

_ "…! Hey! That's a key!" Germany exclaimed pointing behind the multi eyed creature._

_ "…Sorry. I can't move my arms anymore." Prussia lamented before becoming determined. "I can still use my feet, though. I'll take care of that enemy with my feet, so you guys just take the key."_

_ "Germany, did you hear what Prussia just said?" Italy asked._

_ "…This noise is terrible…" Germany pointed out with a grimace. "But I read his lips. You also just talked to me, didn't you?" _

_ "…" Italy gave a shaky nod before turning to Prussia. "Yeah. Prussia, please…" _

_ "Yeah!" Prussia exclaimed running forward as adrenaline kicked in._

* * *

><p>"Yes, there has always been a key!" Dysis shouted over the screeching as she witnessed multiple entries into the very room. 'A number is added to the floor every time we enter this room… And it's the number of people that entered the room…' she thought unpleasantly looking at the overlapping numbers.<p>

"Wh-What am I going to do…?" Italy said in dismay failing to notice the creature approaching him.

"Italy!" America exclaimed running forward and shooting rapidly.

"Don't just stand there!" Halia shouted at the same time holding onto Russia and the Mochi tightly.

"!" Russia winced unsheathing his pipe katana and running forward as soon as he felt Halia tighten her grip around him. Just as he reached the creature Halia released him and dropped to the ground rolling a bit away before getting up and limping toward the creature and stabbing one of its many eyes as she stood beside America determined to not let her injury stop her from protecting Italy. The mochi let out strangled sound, jumped onto Halia's shoulder and biting onto her sleeve. Vaguely, Halia remembered that Italy would time travel with Germany before.

"This isn't going well…" France muttered as China ran forward and added to the attacks. France attempted to join in but was repelled.

"Only four can fight at a time." Halia recalled outloud.

"Tsk! I really need to get my magic back…" England growled running forward with Canada just as the four were attacked by yellow vines and the room began to glow red.

"Oh…" Prussia said softly as the fighting paused.

"W-we were too rate…" Japan said sensing multiple presences from above.

"Veneziano! Go back!" Romano ordered his brother who still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Wh-what am I going to do? Did I… do something wrong? The key… there's no key…" Italy muttered.

"Italy! For god's sake!" Dysis screamed.

"Italy! Get out of the way!" Germany ordered trying not to panic.

"Wh-what am I going to do…?" Italy said clutching the journal as the room began to tremble knocking Halia onto the ground.

"Halia!" America exclaimed grabbing onto her arm and pulling her upward to lean on him.

"Oof, sorry…" Halia muttered.

"Wh-what is it this time?!" Prussia complained.

"…?!" Romano stared up at the ceiling. "Up there!" he exclaimed as he shot upward in a panic.

"Wha-!?" Japan exclaimed as vines surrounded him and electrocuted him causing him 230 damage. Taking a moment to recover, Japan quickly counterattacked with his String attack causing the creature 384 damage. In the background, he could faintly hear the others fighting on their own but forced himself to focus on his own opponent.

**Japan**

**697 HP**

**422 SP**

**[Normal]**

"There was no warning as to what attack he would use…" Japan noted with a frown having become accustomed to the creature growling something out before attacking. Before Japan could brace himself, he was attacked once again with the yellow vines causing him 204 damage. Growling in frustration, Japan took out a rice ball and ate it quickly as he kept an eye on the creature in front of him. Not a second later, he was electrocuted once more by the yellow vines causing him 239 damage. Becoming annoyed, Japan quickly used his String attack causing the creature 398 damage. Japan readied himself for another attack when something above him caught his eyes.

"A shooting star…?" He muttered confused before he found himself feeling better.

**Japan **

**605 HP**

**52 SP**

**[Normal]**

"Where did that star come from?" Japan muttered covering his mouth and nose as a green gas surrounded him. He gave a smirk when he saw the words 'Miss' appear and disappear. Taking a look at his SP, he took out a beer and downed it in three gulps as the green gas appeared once more.

**Japan**

**605 HP**

**792 SP**

**[Poisoned]**

'So that's what the green gas does…' Japan thought loosing 103 HP as he attacked with String causing 400 damage. A moment later he was electrocuted once causing him 247 damage. With a twitch at the loss of 92 HP due to poisoning he ate a rice ball. Loosing another 84 damage, he ate another rice ball as green gas appeared again. Already being poisoned, Japan just waited as the green gas faded away with the word 'Miss.' Japan gave a smirk as he began muttering for preparation of his Curse causing the creature 325 damage causing it to fade away.

**82 EXP 250 Heta**

**Japan**

**794 HP**

**422 SP**

**[Poisoned]**

Japan gave a small smile for the victory that was short-lived as more creatures fell from the ceiling.

"What?! Not again!" England shouted in exasperation.

"… Oh, no. They keep coming!" Spain moaned.

"Halia, keep using that thing with the shooting star!" Germany ordered. "It heals everybody in the room! Rage would also come in handy! Dysis, you had that skill that healed HP and SP didn't you, use it when you think it's right. Avoid your Avalanche attack though, it may cause more harm than good."

"R-right!" Halia gave a determined nod beside America looking a little worse for wear.

"Yes, sir!" Dysis agreed.

"It never ends!" America shouted feeling helpless but refusing to stop fighting.

"There are too many! We can't run past them!" Canada shouted eyeing the blocked door.

"N-no…" Italy whimpered as he trembled holding the journal closely as he watched his friends fighting. "I don't want to go back again! Not when we've made it so far! No!"

"Italy! Snap out of it!" Dysis shouted desperately right before she was electrocuted.

"Itary!" Japan shouted as he let loose String at the creature blocking the door.

"He's not listening!" Aleron shouted as he was poisoned by the green gas.

"Let's at least surround Italy!" China shouted trying to make his way toward said nation. "They're all going after him!"

'…After me… That's right. If I… If I were gone…' Italy thought desperately.

"Oh, come on!" France exclaimed noticing the calculating look in Italy's eyes. "Italy, just get down!"

'Please! Please… please…!' Italy closed his eyes and gripped the journal tightly.

"Don't even think about it Italy!" Dysis shouted trying to make her way toward him. "Not after everything we've been through this time!"

"Make me—make me disappear somewhere!" Italy shouted at the journal.

"Veneziano!" Romano shouted desperately from the other side of the room.

"Itary's journar!" Japan gasped as he was electrocuted.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted as the journal began to glow.

"Let go of it, Italy! The journal—Ah, dammit! You always do this!" Germany growled frustrated as he ran and grabbed a hold of Italy.

"Shit! I forgot about this part!" Halia exclaimed snapping her head in Italy's direction. "Ch… Too late to do anything now. Shooting star!" she shouted releasing the shooting star just as the journal cast a blinding light.

**Fk306: Hehe, this chapter came out faster than the last chapter… I think? Anywho this is Hetaoni 13, next chapter will be Hetaoni 14- Part ½. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Also it seems that Dysis was more vocal than usual in this chapter.**

**QUESTION: Is it possible to tell the difference between a self insert and an OC story? I was thinking about it and I can't see much of a difference despite the fact that I, myself, am writing an OC story and not a self insert. This story could just as easily be a well written self insert. It's not though.**

(1)Took this from SotetAG for those that wanted to know the months that weren't mentioned.

1st month = Mutsuki (睦月)  
>2nd month = Kisaragi (如月)<br>3rd month = Yayoi (弥生)  
>4th month = Uzuki (卯月)<br>5th month = Satsuki (皐月)  
>6th month = Minazuki (水無月)<br>7th month = Fumizuki (文月)  
>8th month = Hazuki (葉月)<br>9th month = Nagatsuki (長月)  
>10th month = Kaminazuki (神無月)<br>11th month = Shimotsuki (霜月)  
>12th month = Shiwasu (師走)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>phoebe.357: Germany you memories is with someone I know very well<strong>

**I think Halia/Italy and Dysis/Aleron should be paired up**

Germany: Who?

Fk306: Don't answer that. As for pairing, I'm still debating.

* * *

><p><strong>LoverofdarknessXSephiroth: Holy Shiiiiiii! Can I say you have me on edge knowing what comes next from watching HetaOni but I still jump at what happens?! I can't wait to see the next chapter because of where you left off! I mean...<strong>

**SPOILERS FOR HETAONI FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT CAUGHT UP!**

**... Russia. I can't tell if he is evil or not with the whole conversation with China later and his actions toward Canada. Hell I do and don't want to see the annex scenes! Or the field scene with Italy!**

**SPOILERS DONE!**

**Anyway, I love you OC's! They aren't over powered or seem to be trying to take over the whole story of HetaOni. But, they also change events in a very unique way. Like Halia and the basement passage with the rope ladder. She died in one, got saved in another, and was more collateral damage for the last in the memories Japan got for there. I also liked your idea on how Dysis remembered everything, and I would like to ask if I could use something similar to your idea for a fanfic I had started a while ago before I found this? I would credit you for the idea that mine would be based off of. Well can't wait for the next chapter and hope you get back to me soon.**

Fk306: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Halia, Aleron and Dysis were a lot of work to create and have their own distinct personalities as you've probably noticed. But then, Sirflightypencil, myself and another friend worked really hard on fleshing them out. Halia loves reading fanfiction so she's aware of how trying to control a story can backfire on her. Partly why she didn't call Russia out on his phone call. She's just doing what she can to help everyone survive and I can definitely say that she wasn't expecting to be collateral damage in that timeline. As for Dysis, I hope you like the mirror after all the information provided in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Mujona: I agree with Halia. SAVE MOCHIMERICA ALREADY!<strong>

**Anyway...**

**Reading your story is SO much more appealing than studying :( I love this sooo much, and it always manages to make me smile. And, yes I will send you the final result of the drawing.**

**Looking forward for the next update!**

Halia: Yes, we saved Sweetie Pie and he is sticking to me like glue!

Fk306: It's good that I make you smile but I hope I'm not responsible for any future bad grades… Also, for your drawings, I do have a deviantart that can give you a rough idea as to what the HAD trio look like or you can do it based on what your imagination tells you based on what you read. I prefer the latter to be honest but if you want the former I have a link in my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Gloglo96: Ciao :D Long time no see, but I've been a little busy with school and stuff.<strong>

**But now I've returned! And I must say that I'm... jealous of Halia. Yes. A lot, actually. She may be in a maze like mansion full of Steves on steroids who are always trying - and succeeding - to kill them, but, hey...**

**SHE GETS TO BE WITH EVERYONE ç_ç Argh! Lucky **

**Mmm, I like Dysis's mirror. Like, a lot. But I still (sorry) don't know what to think of her. Probably because I'm more focused on Halia and Aleron, who is becoming a little too protective... but I guess it's not bad. Just, I hope he doesn't lose it and try to kill Italy like he said ;**

**Well well, this fanfiction must be continued.**

**See you next time!**

**- Glo**

Halia: Heehee, I would be jealous too if I were reading about someone else spending time with the nations~

Dysis: it's fine, it's partially Fk306 fault that you don't know me so well. But you certainly got more info on what I know in this chapter. And don't worry about Aleron; he won't do anything to Italy.

Halia: If only because he feels that if anyone should kill Italy it should be the person Italy hurt.

Dysis: You mean you.

Halia: Yeah…

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival of Tears: Yeah! You updated! Are you going to make an ending for the game? Halia seems to be recieving other people's injuries. Because in Chapter 19, after she hugs France, his injury became hers. Is this one of her powers?<strong>

Fk306: fk306. deviantart art/Halia-Profile-327606602 ?q=gallery%3Afk306%2F18755876&qo=13 you're pretty close about her ability but a little off. By the way, that profile doesn't say everything just some stuff; can't give everything away, ya know.

* * *

><p><strong>LeaderOfDarkness: "Eheheh. You don't have to reply in this, style I use. But, wwhatevver Anyways, cutting this short for it's a long while after my time to go to my land. Great chapter, and were the other thirty-seven before it, even thouh the last was a preview, and all that stuff. But, yeah, Goosebumps is both a book series and a TV series, though HorrorLand has been made into a game. Though, that's probably unimportant. This doesn't really seem so short, now that I look over it. But, still, I love your work, in all honesty. From when I first started reading, until now and in the future, this will always be intriguing to me. Trigger warning: #possible rant #lying #probable exaggeration #very well informed #possible irritation."<strong>

Fk306: Yeah, my brother had a whole collection of Goosebumps books but I found them boring when I was little and the tv series was kinda lame… Sorry if you like the series, just a personal opinion, ya know? Anyway, I'm really happy you have stuck around as long as you have! You've stuck longer than Sirflightypencil! Erm… Don't tell him I said that. He kinda bailed on me a while back but I forgive him since he has been busy with school.

* * *

><p><strong>loveless97kerearll: •<strong>

Fk306: Thanks for the review! I hope it's a positive review.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child: WHY U END IT THERE? (Sorry for yelling its past my bed time but screw it, I'm reading hetaoni fanfics! Wonderful chappie...)<strong>

Fk306: Surely by now you know that I base it by youtube video? Anywho if you thought the last chapter ended in a bad spot then you must hate this one.

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: What's happening?!<strong>

Fk306: Lots of stuff is happening.

* * *

><p><strong>LivaHalla: Waah, an update! And thumbs up for the long chapter! Thank you so much, you just brightened the day of a sick person a LOT. Oh, btw I'm the Finnish Reader who reviewed back in the chapter 27. I haven't been really reviewing since I find reviews to be more special and not the comment box type comments, but I decided that I should do this for once since I have time. And if this message is messy, blame my fever, hohohohohoh!<strong>

**So, I have been following all this time since my first review during summer and I just want to say myself too that I still find this story GREAT. I love the way you make the game dialoques and happenings into text, your writing is easy to read and enjoyable, even the battlescenes! I find all the humoristic comments especially Halia makes hilarious (meaning, I like your humor). And I love the fact that you have made the most calm person out of the three humans, Dysis, Italy's supporter by having her remember things. I find it lovely, DysisxItaly friendship pairing is starting to have a permanent place in my heart :)**

**And I seriously love also your way of replying to the reviews. I always read he WHOLE chapter, meaning from the first word to the last one, and I find the small review aswer dialoques nice to read **

**Hehe, no comments on this chapter, because to be honest, I haven't read this newest chapter yet, I'll read a bit later as a treat to myself ...and I just when proofreading accidentally read Halia's name in this message as Halla: damn small I and L, almost the same... (Halla means btw one kind of frost in Finnish, so at first I found Halia's name funny because I at first read it with two L's, but now it has depeloped into it's own name in my thoughts ) **

**...and after all this random talk: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your hard work!**

Fk306: Ah, I've been wondering where ya disappeared to. I hope you feel better.

Halia: You like my sense of humor? Teehee, thanks!

Dysis: I'm not much help but I can at least provide silent support. Also I'm glad it's just a friendship pairing that you like. Fk306 is probably going to decide against romantic pairings she is still indecisive about it.

Fk306: One kind of frost? Nice, I'll be sure to tell that to Sirflightypencil. Kinda ironic too considering her element is fire; I can see how you would find that amusing. According to multiple baby name books and baby name websites, Halia means Loving Memory and Arden means To Burn.

Halia: So my memory means a loving memory to burn?! How depressing!

* * *

><p><strong>Skysword: I think I'm in love with this story! Keep up the great work!<strong>

Fk306: Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Lurking Pheonix: Chapter 2 "6[Pads] For that time of the"<strong>

**Lol. XD Poor Japan had to hear that. Nice story by the way. I usually dislike battle commands such as this in fics, but I like it for this story. :D You're nice to make it in bold font.**

Fk306: Hehe, if I'm gonna do it game style I might as well have fun with the descriptions. I dislike battle commands too, they are annoying after a while which is why I don't use them as often in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

Mirror

"Where could Aleron have gone? I hope he and Halia are okay…" Dysis whimpered as she quietly wandered the hallways of the mansion. She had finally lost the thing that had attacked Aleron and herself almost as soon as they had entered the mansion but she appeared to have become separated from Aleron in the process. 'How many floors does this place have?' Dysis wondered as she entered a room to her right deciding to hide there for now once she found the room empty besides a piano and cabinets. 'I hope Aleron or Halia find me soon…' she thought placing her head against her knees as she sat in a corner with the cabinets hiding her from immediate view.

…

"Hey, there you are!" she heard an unfamiliar masculine voice say excitedly from near the piano. "I knew you'd be here! Or, I hoped anyway. This seems to be your favorite place to hide in the beginning."

'He looks just like Italy from Hetalia…' was the first thing that came through her mind.

"Before you ask. I'm not cosplaying. I really am Italy. I know it doesn't make much sense now but it will… Erm, you're hair is a big mess." Italy admitted with a blush as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Eh?!" Dysis immediately began to try to smooth out her hair temporarily forgetting what Italy was telling her.

"Here, maybe this mirror will help you." Italy said handing her a beautiful handheld mirror. "Erm, I should get going. Come find me when you get a chance. I'll be in the room across from this one."

"?" Dysis gave him a confused look as he left the room leaving her alone. She sighed confused before looking into the mirror to fix her hair. Her eyes widened in shock as it began to show her several timelines in a rapid pace.

"…" she slowly turned the mirror around wanting to process the several timelines she had seen.

"Kyaah!" Dysis heard a yelp but continued to stare at the mirror in wonder.

"Haria-chan!" she heard a masculine voice from above.

'Japan?' Dysis thought absently as she placed the mirror in her pocket.

"I'm okay!" she heard her friend reply.

"Prease move to the side and wait for me!" the male voice from above told Halia.

"…" Dysis turned slowly and walked forward but paused by the piano.

"Wait, you are not seriously thinking of jumping down? Take the stairs I will unlock the door!" Halia shouted upward but scrambled to move out of the way.

"Halia?" Dysis finally said thickly hoping she wouldn't start to cry at the sight of her friend alive.

"Dysis?" her friend turned around looking wide eyed.

"Halia!" Dysis exclaimed unable to hold her relief any longer she rushed forward and paused allowing Halia to tackle her.

"You're okay!" Halia said after stepping away from the hug.

"So are you! Kinda…" Dysis said eyeing the multiple scratches and scabs that seemed to decorate her best friends arms.

"Yeah…. I'll live… How did you end up here?" Halia asked.

"Aleron and I thought it would be funny if you came into the house to find us nowhere. I swear Halia, had we known about that ugly thingamabob roaming around, we never would have come in here much less willingly separate from you to fend for yourself!" Dysis said deciding to omit the information from Italy. 'No reason to worry her further…'

"Haria-chan?" Dysis glanced up and noticed Japan.

"J…" Dysis began trying not to cry from the mirrors memories.

"Oh, Dysis, this is Japan. Japan, this is Dysis, my best friend in the whole world!" Halia exclaimed keeping Dysis from revealing anything.

"… Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Japan." Dysis said choosing to be polite and distant despite the turmoil she felt happening within her. 'Best friend in the whole world, huh? Some friend I am…'

"Nice to meet you too, Dysis-san." Japan returned the greeting.

"It seems that Mr. Italy is the only one missing now. I'm sure we'll find him soon." Halia said cheerfully.

'Italy… I wonder when I'll be able to talk to him privately…' Dysis thought.

"—tool Mr. Germany needs." Halia finished making Dysis blink.

"Wait, what's going on? Halia?" Dysis said uncertain. 'If the mirror is to be believed then Halia is perfectly aware of the situation… I wonder why she won't tell me.'

"Run down, you guys entered the mansion without me, went looking for you, wound up in the kitchen where I caught sight of St… an ugly ass creature… Japan found me, we went searching together for both you two, as well as, his friends. Found Mr. Germany, while I kept him company I went to the room next door real quickly where I ran into Aleron. We went back to Mr. Germany where Japan joined us and gave Mr. Germany questionable water…" Halia did a quick rundown.

"Questionable water?" Dysis asked tilting her head.

"Yes, don't know what he was thinking…. Anyway, went to the library had a fight with St…the creature, went upstairs, found Sweetie Pie…" Halia continued. Dysis absently noting that Japan was searching the room.

"Sweetie Pie?" Dysis interrupted again.

"Only the cutest thing ever! It's stuck to the wall and I want Germany to take it out which is why Japan and I are here, well, we were in the room above when the bed moved and I fell and we ran into you… Mr. Germany needs a tool and that is what we must search for, Aleron is with Mr. Prussia and Germany is by himself and…and we need to find a tool and Mr. Italy so we may get Sweetie Pie out of the wall." Halia said waving her hands around. With a laugh Dysis grabbed Halia's arms and made them go back down to her sides. "The mochi looks a lot like America." Halia whispered to Dysis.

'She is somewhat aware of what is going on. How can she be so cheerful…' Dysis wondered.

"Haria-chan, Dysis-san." Japan said to them as they both turned together and spotted him at the door.

"Ah, coming!" Halia said quickly rushing to his side.

"Yes." Dysis agreed.

**Dysis joined the party.**

**Unlocked door.**

"You're not surprised?" Halia asked bewildered.

"About?" Dysis asked noticing her friends expectant look.

"The text box that appeared just now." Halia clarified.

"No, I kinda got used to them already." Dysis admitted. 'Well, I got used to it thanks to the mirror...'

"Oh, I see." Halia said as they followed Japan into what appeared to be yet another library.

"Another one? I would love to live in this house, that is, if there weren't a creepy thing wandering the halls…" Halia said as the three wandered through the book cases. Japan passed the two females as he headed toward the next section of book cases. Halia jumped up when she heard a door slam from the other side of the library. She peeked over and saw Japan standing still as a figure approached him. She felt Dysis lean on her as she tried to peek past Halia.

'It's him again…' Dysis thought absently watching the reunion between Japan and Italy.

"Itary!" Japan exclaimed in surprise.

"Japan! You're okay!" Italy said sounding relieved.

"Yes, thank God. Somehow." Japan said.

"Right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream. You…heard him, didn't you?" Italy asked.

"I didn't hear him scream; I was with Japan at the time." Halia muttered to Dysis.

"No, not at arr…" Japan said.

"I see. Germany's scream surprised me, too, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and leave you behind. I'm sorry, Japan…" Italy apologized as he got this puppy eyed look.

"But the front door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away." Italy continued unaware of the two hidden females.

"No need to aporogize. Anyone wourd have done the same in a situation rike that. Even me. Stirr… what on Earth is going on in this house? The exit door and the windows can't be opened. Our cerr phones don't work, either." Japan waved off the apology.

"Wait, I've been following Japan this whole time, not once did I see him check the windows…or check his cell phone!" Halia told Dysis.

"I dunno…" Dysis responded.

"Yep. It looks like we're locked up… But! I'm so glad I found you, Japan! Aren't you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?" Italy asked looking at Japan searchingly.

"I'm fine. But… you're surprisingly calm about this, Itary. You were even wandering around the house…" Japan wondered.

"Well, when that ghost appeared all of a sudden, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but, well, both Germany and Prussia were falling apart, too. So I figured 'someone' needed to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt! And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!" Italy explained.

"That makes sense… I was startred at first, too, but after seeing Haria-chan and everyone else so frustered, I fert oddry carm." Japan said.

"So, what happened to Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?" Italy asked.

"Yes, I've found them. They're on the fourth floor, but I'rr exprain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and ret them see you as soon as possibre." Japan told him.

"Ah, okay! Let's go together, then! I found some stuff when I was exploring, so I'll leave them with you." Italy said. "I also made pasta~ You can have that, too."

"When did he have time to make pasta?" Halia asked with a pathetic look in her face.

"Who cares, it's pasta!" Dysis said happily grateful for any food available.

"Ha? Who are you two?" Italy asked finally noticing the two females.

"I am Halia, this is Dysis. Nice to meet you!" Halia said cheerfully.

"Veh~ It's nice to meet you! I'm glad you're still alive!" he greeted happily.

"Yea, so are we." Halia agreed as Dysis nodded.

'So are we…' Dysis thought making eye contact while Japan and Halia were distracted. Italy gave a quick look over before giving her a relieved smile which she returned wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Teehee, that extra came out of nowhere, I just woke up on March 27, 2013 and thought, I have to write this. Dysis' reunion with Halia but more importantly, Dysis' reunion with Italy. By the way, this chapter was finished on March 26, 2013 but because of my strict 'Only on Mondays' rule, I waited.<strong>


	40. Mad

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni.

Random Fact: There is a reason why I keep having America tell everyone when Halia state of being. Not that he did it in this chapter.

Mad

* * *

><p><em>Italy!<em>

_Hey! Italy! Wake up!_

"?!" Italy sat up abruptly and glanced around finding himself in the first floor on tatami mats.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you allright?" Germany sighed in relief as he helped Italy stand upright.

"Veh?! Wh-what? What happened to me?" Italy quickly ran his hands over his own body looking for injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Germany asked.

"I'm not… um, my journal went awry all of a sudden, and then, um…?" Italy blinked confused trying to figure out what happened.

"Sorry, I don't really understand, either." Germany gave another sigh as he ran his hand through his hair glancing around. "I remember being surrounded by a lot of enemies, but not… the journal going awry?"

"What?! You don't remember, Germany? After I shouted, 'Make me disappear somewhere!' you ran to me with all your might." Italy explained to him.

"What? Wait a minute. Did you say… 'Make me disappear somewhere?'" Germany asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong!" Italy exclaimed waving his hands around. "I didn't mean I wanted to die. Besides, you see, the fact that we're here means that we did disappear from there, right?"

"Mm. Well… you do have a point, but… my memories of being surrounded by the enemies are very hazy." Germany admitted before glancing around once more. "….. Where are the others?"

"Oh, th-that's right! What are we going to do?! The others must still be fighting!" Italy said biting his nails.

"All right, let's go back." Germany said. "If we make sure they have a way out, they should be able to retreat. The enemies were in their way before."

"…" Italy turned away facing the entrance with a frown.

"? What's wrong?" Germany asked concerned.

"Germany…?" Italy muttered confused still refusing to look away from the hallway.

"Yes? What is it?" Germany asked.

"I can hear your voice." Italy admitted.

"What?" Germany blinked.

"I can hear your voice from the front door! Can't you hear it? Let's check it out!" Italy said determined to figure out the reason.

"That's so stupid…" Germany pointed out before sighing. "L-let's just proceed with caution."

"Uh-huh, understood." Italy agreed before leading the way to the hallway.

"?! What's that…?" Italy asked quietly.

* * *

><p>"Hellooooo! Is anyone here?!" Germany shouted from the entrance.<p>

"They're not here. Maybe they went upstairs?" Japan reasoned.

"Sheesh, those old geezers are always going off on their own!" America complained. "They came here first and yet they're nowhere to be seen."

"Look, let's go back! I told you, we can't stay here! I was wrong! Come on, let's go back!" Italy begged.

"Aiyah! We told you you didn't have to come. If you really didn't want to, why did you—" China told him.

"I told you! This house is dangerous!" Italy yelled. "I've seen it! We're going to be attacked by a huge monster and everyone is going to die! It's true, I'm telling you!"

"Hahah! What the hell? _We_ are going to die? We're nations!" Germany laughed. "You didn't have to follow us here if you were that scared. That's very unlike you."

"Germany…" Italy muttered.

"You were having a siesta before the meeting, weren't you? Perhaps you are still half-asleep?" Japan reasoned.

"Even you, Japan…" Italy muttered sadly.

"Hey, aren't we going to look for those four?" Russia asked.

"Russia, just shut up!" Italy snapped. "Anyway, _I'll _look for them! You just stay here! Don't go anywhere!"

"Italy, what's wrong with you?" China asked concerned. "It's like you became a different person all of a sudden, and it's freaking me out! Where's your usual self?"

"Then you have to believe what I'm telling you!" Italy shouted desperately. "Especially you, Japan, don't go to the piano room, no matter what!"

"It wirr be easier to search for them if we sprit up and agree on a time to meet here again, don't you think?" Japan suggested.

"Oh, that sounds good to me. I don't want to stick with you all the time, and if each one goes where he likes, we can tell each other about the places we searched later." Russia agreed with a smile.

"Don't!—!" Italy began in a panic as tears streamed.

"What? Why are you crying? It's the best way! If we stick together to look—" America began to explain.

"You're the only one who's opposed to it. What are you so scared of? I'm sorry, but I'm going now." Germany said as he proceeded to walk away.

"Germany! I told you not to go there! Don't go to the basement!" Italy shouted.

"I'm going, too. Let's meet again here in one hour." China said before heading toward the kitchen area.

"I'll start looking over here~" Russia chuckled as he followed after China.

"Wait! Don't split up!" Italy begged.

"Okay, I'll start on the topmost floor!" America laughed as he headed up the stairs.

"Then I suppose I wirr start on the second froor." Japan said following America up the stairs.

"Wait—Japan! America! If you do that, then it was pointless to go back in time—" Italy attempted to beg once more.

"…" Italy stared hopelessly in the three directions his fellow nations had gone. "…Now I'll have to go through it all over again. Now that we've already got in, we can't leave until we get the key. First Japan, then China, Russia and France… oh and Aleron if he is here too…America, England and Canada are still fine. The basement is dangerous, too. I'll call Germany back, and if we go with Japan… I'll have to put on an act. This time, I'll save all of them. Even if I have to trick them, I'm going to save them…" Italy stood a moment in place with a frown. "Veeeh, Germanyyy! I'm coming with you, after all!"

"Whoa! Wh-what now?! Are you back to normal?" Germany asked in surprise.

"Ehehe! I was always normal! Anyway, let's look for Prussia with Japan! Come on~!" Italy proclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Germany.

"Wait—let go of me! Stop clinging to me! Fine, I get it! You're scared of being alone—" Germany gave an exasperated sigh.

"Haha, you saw right through me! Russia and China are on the first floor, so let's help on the second floor." Italy suggested.

"Good grief…" Germany sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what the heck? Why are we over there?" Italy asked walking down with Germany from the hallway beside the stairs.<p>

"…! I see! So this is one of those past memories we're supposed to get when we break a clock!" Germany exclaimed.

"Oh… that thing Japan told us about? But wait, how come I'm seeing it, too? I mean, we didn't even break a clock!" Italy pointed out.

"Mm… I-I see. Then what on Earth…?" Germany muttered.

"What, you're here, too?" a voice said behind them. Both jumped startled and turned to see England and Halia.

"E-Eng—Wait, what?! You can see us?!" Italy exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon? I have no idea what you're talking about. We just heard your voices and came back…By the way, we haven't seen that monster you told us about." England explained looking confused. "Oh, this is Halia Arden by the way. I'm helping her find her two friends. Halia, this is Germany and Italy."

"…Nice to meet you…" Halia said staring at them in wonder.

"…Yeah… Same to you…" Italy returned looking dazed.

"Well, actually, we—" Germany began.

"I-I see! Listen, we were looking for you guys! What happened to the others?" Italy asked interrupting Germany.

"H-hey—" Germany began again.

"Oh, they split up, too. There are a lot of rooms that we can't open, so we'll eventually meet up again." England said.

"…" Halia appeared to be torn between saying something or staying silent.

"I'll check out the next room now." England said.

"I see! Thanks! We're also going to look around, then!" Italy said.

"…" Halia stayed still for a moment staring at the two. "…See you later…"

"Italy… why—" Germany began as England and Halia disappeared to the Japanese styled room.

"This is terrible, Germany! Somehow, we've wound up in the past—"Italy panicked.

"What?!" Germany exclaimed.

"I'm sure of it. The way we acted—That's the way I acted in the beginning, when I still struggled to keep you from coming to this house." Italy admitted.

"…." Germany stared at Italy for a moment before glancing at the hallway that his past self and Italy's past self had gone.

"Also, this is the second time loop. Everything I said or did was useless. Even with Halia's support." Italy said.

"Halia? What about Dysis?" Germany asked snapping out of his train of thoughts for a moment.

"We didn't discover the mirror's affects to Dysis until several timelines better. The first few timelines, Halia always insisted that I was telling the truth despite not having her past memories…" Italy explained. "Anyway, I still wasn't used to going back in time at all and made a lot of mistakes. I shouldn't have said those things right there… Oh, but I didn't know where the key was yet… I was wrong from the beginning."

"I'm sorry…" Germany said softly.

"Veh? Why are you apologizing?" Italy asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Well… when you past…self tried to warn me, I didn't listen and laughed when you got so desperate to stop me…" Germany explained with a guilty frown.

"Ahaha, it's okay! That was because I couldn't explain myself well." Italy said waving his hand in dismissal.

"I'm sorry. Even though I couldn't have known… So, what should we do now?" Germany asked.

"Well, first we have to go back to our world! But if we're seen by our past selves, we could change the future for worse, so let's hide for a while until everyone is together again, okay?" Italy suggested.

"Right. So, where are we going to hide? That place isn't finished yet, remember?" Germany asked.

"Oh, you mean our house, right? Well…" Italy thought for a moment. "…In that case, let's go to the third floor. The piano room. I did all I could to keep them from going there, so no one will show up… I think."

"I see. Let's go, then. Even if we're found by the enemy… we'll manage somehow." Germany agreed.

"That's right! We're pretty strong now. Let's just be careful not to be seen by our past selves." Italy said.

* * *

><p><em>You take care of that one! We'll take care of these two!<em>

_Japan! Are you allright?!_

_I'll take care of it while you do the chanting!_

"It's really tough… My sword can barely cut it! Ma petite, some rage would be appreciated!" France panted with three creatures remaining.

"Roger that!" Halia panted beside him a moment before all the weapons in the room began to glow red.

"Let's go all three at the same time! Drei, zwei, eins**(1)**—" Prussia said.

"Cero**(2)**!" Spain declared as Prussia, France, and Spain attacked simultaneously.

"Hah… It's just Stewart, Legs and Floaty left…" Halia panted seeing China, England and Dysis facing Stewart; Japan, Romano and Aleron were facing the floating one and Canada and Russia facing the one that was only legs and a head. She gave a wince at as her injured foot throbbed but limped over to Canada and Russia to help them out.

"Jump, Japan! Aleron and I'll distract it for you!" Romano ordered Japan who had been backed into a corner by the remaining creature.

"Thank you!" Japan said and jumped to the ceiling as Aleron began drawing a red triangle with his glowing pencil.

"C'mon, you bastard, your trophy is over here!" Romano shouted just as Aleron got a hold of the triangle and threw it at the creature causing a fire filled explosion.

"Arrivaderci!**(3)**" Romano shouted while giving a friendly wave as the explosion ended and Japan landed with a string attack.

"Well done, you two!" Japan praised as he tried to catch his breath eyeing the creature that was fading away.

"…! Yes! Get down, China, Dysis!" England shouted.

"Aiyaa! Don't miss, or else!" China shouted as he and Dysis dropped to the ground.

"Hah! You fucking tell me! Take that! Sectumsempra**(4)**!" England smirked as the spell made multiple gashes throughout Stewart's body.

"We have it cornered!" Canada exclaimed as Stewart faded away.

"So what do you prefer? Burning until not even your ashes are left, or being frozen up for the rest of your life?" Russia offered the creature who looked terrified. "…Just kidding~! I won't give you a choice. It's okay, I won't give you time to have any regrets, either."

"…" Halia trembled and was surprised to find herself feeling pity for the creature as she scooted over to stand behind Canada wondering why she felt something off about Canada. 'Oh, right I haven't returned his coat yet… Or America's t-shirt for that matter…'

"Thank God… Somehow, we managed to swipe them crean…" Japan sighed in relief. Canada went up to Halia, grabbed her arm and placed it over his shoulder as they all gathered in the center of the room.

"Italy's journal made a lot of them disappear, and yet that was still tough. Well done, Italy—" England paused noting that something was different.

"Veneziano?" Romano said hesitantly.

"Italy? Hey, he's…he's gone… isn't he?" Russia asked with a frown.

'Good riddance…' Aleron couldn't help but think.

"…?! West is gone, too!" Prussia exclaimed looking around wildly.

"And… America… too…"Canada muttered.

"I'm sure their fine." Halia said confidently beside Canada.

"… You sure?" Dysis asked concerned.

"Mm-hm." Halia nodded unsure whether they would believe her if she told them where they were.

"So,… Ita, Germany, and America are gone…? They're the ones who were close to the journal, aren't they?" Spain asked wondering why the majority of the nations seemed to sag in relief after Halia gave her opinion.

"There were so many enemies that I didn't even notice… I'm sorry…" Japan apologized. "We were supposed to run away the moment we secured an exit…"

"Do you think they're… gone? Because of the journal?" China asked.

"Gone…as in… dead?" France paled at the thought.

"That's impossible! I'll look for them! But… I don't know where to start…" Prussia sighed.

"…" Halia sighed realizing that her opinion didn't count for much without proof. She jumped and clung to Canada as a phone began to ring.

"Oh, it's your phone, Japan." Spain snickered as Halia blushed and apologized for her reaction.

"Indeed. Please excuse me for a bit." Japan said answering the phone. "Yes, this is Japan—"

"What took you so long, Japan?!"

"?! Oh… You… Rong time no see. What is wrong?" Japan asked placing the phone on speaker.

"What's wrong, you ask? Well, nothing, really. I-it's not like I was worried about you or anything!" the other person declared from the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry? W-werr, you may not care, Korea, but… uh?" Japan said uncertainly.

"Pfft! Japan, Japan! Korea just called because he was worried about you! You didn't call him, so he got tired of waiting!" China snickered into his hand.

"Oh, is that so?" Japan muttered.

"What are you talking about, bro?! That's not it at all! Hey, Japan, you _are _alive, aren't you?" Korea asked.

"Course he is, he wouldn't have answered the phone if he wasn't, now would he?" Halia asked.

"Huhu, yes, I'm arive, thank you. I heard that the enemy is outside, too. How are you fairing with it?" Japan asked before Korea could respond to Halia.

"It's piece of cake! We're cleaning the way for you, so you better get out of there already!" Korea told them.

"Yeah, except we kind of can't right now. We've been in a… dead end for a while…" China commented.

"Haha, what are you talking about, bro?! If I'm here, that means everyone is going to get out!" Korea told them.

"Why?" China asked.

"Because 'escaping with everyone' originated in me! That's why _everyone_ is going to get out! Absolutely!" Korea told them confidently.

"Huhu, I see. Then we will do our best to see if you are right. Won't we, everyone?" Japan told the group.

"Yes. Now that we got some time, our heads have also cooled down." Canada said with a tired smile.

"Oh, Japan, I was looking around the house and wondered, are you in the annexe right now?" Korea asked.

"Annexe?" England asked blinking.

"You really didn't notice? Then again, we just realized it ourselves—" Austria's voice came through the cell phone.

"An annexe… Hey, what does that mean, rich boy?! If it's true…" Prussia muttered.

"Yep, we need to find a door." Russia said.

"Halia?" England gave her a questioning look.

"It… um… I think it's on the first floor." Halia told him knowing what England was asking.

"That house is quite vast." Austria paused. "Oops… Excuse me, we must go for now. We have some urgent business to attend to."

"Well, then, I'll hang up!" Korea said cheerfully before pausing. "…Bro, Japan!"

"Y-yes?" Japan asked.

"Show'em what Asia is made of!" Korea proclaimed causing China to roll his eyes and smile.

"That goes without saying. You, too, try not to kick the bucket." China responded.

"Thanks, bro! Bye!" Korea said hanging up.

* * *

><p>"…I won't let you die." Korea muttered standing ready to fight back to back with Austria. A creature stood in front of each of them.<p>

"Are you done with your phone call?" Austria asked mildly. "Good grief, don't make phone calls out of nowhere! Let me know beforehand!"

"Sorry." Korea apologized without meaning it as he put away his phone. "Well, now, go back to making way for them!"

* * *

><p>"…He's such an interesting character." Japan said putting away his phone. "…May they arso have a successfur battre."<p>

"He seems like a nice guy." Halia commented with a smile as she took some of her weight off of Canada and knelt down to scratch Kumajirou's head.

"All right, let's look for the annexe door now! Maybe that's where Ita and the others wound up! There's still hope!" Spain said cheerfully.

"Yeah! We'll definitely find them!" Romano added with a determined look.

"Indeed. Ret's sprit up to rook for them." Japan nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, why on Earth are you two in my group, again?" Japan asked glancing at Prussia and Romano who were with him still in the room where the battle had just taken place.<p>

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Prussia laughed. "There's nothing wrong with working with some new faces once in a while! We'll be the Little Brother Search Party!"

"I do feel kinda… out of place…" Romano sighed. "But whatever. And we're definitely _not _using that name."

"But then, wourdn't it have made more sense for you to go with Engrand instead of—Oh, never mind." Japan sighed giving up trying to find the logic. "Sharr we go, then? It won't be a probrem if we end up on the same froor as the others."

"Halia mentioned the first floor." Romano suggested earning a confused look from Prussia and Japan.

"Oh, yeah, she did…" Prussia scratched his chin. "She has a strange way of being somewhat accurate when she comments. I mean, she's not always 100% but she is usually pretty close."

* * *

><p>"I think… it's about time everyone got together again. We'd better go now." Italy told Germany in the piano room.<p>

"Understood." Germany said with a nod. "By the way, if this is the second time loop… does that mean America and the others are going to get killed?"

"Yeah…" Italy nodded sadly. "America, Halia, England, and China. I'd like to help them, but… I can't."

"Right…" Germany agreed. "Oh, and you haven't found the journal, have you? We have to look for it, too."

"That's right! We have to find it before the others do. We must have come to the past because of the journal." Italy said concerned. "If we find it… I think… we'll be able to go back."

"Yes, I agree. Well, then, let's search for it. Carefully, of course." Germany suggested.

"Sir, yes sir!" Italy gave a chuckle as he saluted Germany before they headed to the nearest bookcase.

"It doesn't seem to be here." Italy said after examining it. He turned and exited the room before heading downstairs and entering the room next to where their future home would be. He surveyed the room from the entrance and, not finding anybody, headed toward the bookcases.

"The journal isn't here." Germany frowned before heading to the room across from there.

"It isn't here." Italy pointed out after searching the bookcases. They exited the room only for Italy to stop abruptly.

"Oh, no!" Italy whispered frantically. "There right over there! Hide, Germany!"

"…? Is there some kind of trouble?" Germany whispered wondering about the noise. "They're making quite a ruckus."

"Italy is… dead?" Russia said in disbelief as he stared at Halia, Japan and America.

"…You'd better not look." America advised as Dysis just stared wide eyed at the door. "England is preparing the room now, but… it looks really bad…"

"Engrand!" Japan exclaimed as England exited a moment after America's comment.

"I've taken care of the room. And his wounds, too, sort of." England sighed sadly. "France has been holding up pretty well, but… Germany is still very disoriented…"

"I'm…dead?" Italy asked from his hiding spot with Germany.

"Well, you told me this was the second time loop, but maybe you were mistaken?" Germany suggested softly.

"No way!" Italy denied looking nervous and confused. "I'm _sure_ this is the second time loop!"

"Quiet!" Germany whispered. "They'll here you!"

"Sorry." Italy whispered. "… Now that I think about it, Japan, Halia and America did say I'd died in the second time loop. Maybe… that's it?"

"But wait… Then, the one I know is…" Italy muttered.

"Italy Veneziano…" England said reading the journal entry. With a start, both Italy and Germany focused on the conversation again realizing they had missed what was going on. "It doesn't mean it's the name of the journal's owner. It kind of looks like this is a… contract sign page. It says…What the hell? R—Ryuuzu goes back in time?"

"Ah, they're talking about your journal." Germany muttered.

"Yeah. If I died, that means there's no one to go back in time, right? I wonder what that means…" Italy trailed off.

"West, wait!" they heard Prussia shout. "Listen to me!"

"G-Germany…" Japan stuttered when Germany stomped out.

"Japan… Do you know… where Italy is?" Germany asked calmly.

"?" Japan stared at his friend in wonder as Prussia walked out behind Germany.

"My brother told me Italy is gone… You… know it isn't true, right?" Germany asked desperately.

"Um… he…he's…" Japan stuttered unsure what to say as France walked out.

"…Let's go to another room. We have other things to do. We have to find out the meaning of that journal—" Russia began not wanting to waste time.

"Why? We still have to look for Italy. Are you saying that he doesn't matter?" Germany asked in disbelief.

"No… That's not what I meant… I know you don't want to accept it, but if you don't accept that he's dead, how much time do you think we're going to waste—" Russia attempted to reason as Aleron came out of the room.

"Don't you dare say the same thing as my brother!" Germany shouted angrily.

"R-Russia—" Canada attempted to defend.

"It's okay, I can handle this better." Russia waved away Canada's concern as he moved around Dysis, who had remained at his feet staring wide eyed at Germany, stepping closer to Germany. "I'll be blunt. He's dead. If you have nothing better to do than stand there, then you should try finding a way to get out of here as quickly as possible. He's not coming back!"

"You son of a bitch!" Germany snarled taking several steps.

"Germany, please!" Halia said standing up and placing Kumajirou on the ground as she stepped between the two.

"Don't you dare! It's your fault!" Germany snarled focusing on Halia as he easily picked her up by the neck as he slammed her against the wall. Everybody froze at they stared at the scene in horror unable to process the situation. "You kept hinting at everyone that this was going to happen but you did absolutely nothing!"

"Ah…ah…" Halia groaned trying to breathe as he tightened his grip. Germany glared at her for a moment before he was punched in the back of the head causing him to release the purple faced girl.

"That's enough, West!" Prussia snapped before shoving his brother and placing himself in front of Halia who was breathing heavily. "Are you numb?! You're misjudging an accurate decision and trying to kill an innocent girl! Yes, she has been hinting but we should have listened to her warnings! She is not at fault!"

"You're not the only one who's grieving." China pointed out softly as a still crying Dysis crawled toward her friend to hold her tightly as she wearily eyed Germany. Aleron walked over to stand beside Prussia with his pencil ready to draw into the air.

"…" Germany stared at his brother breathing hard and appearing to calm down.

"Let's go." Prussia said to everyone else. "We'd better got o another room to investigate about the journal."

"…" Japan stood there a moment watching Germany as everyone else walked around them up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed Dysis and Aleron help their friend to a standing position before helping her walk up the stairs trailing behind everyone else. "We wirr be… waiting for you." Japan said softly before he went to follow everyone giving Germany a moment to think.

"You're falling apart, Germany… Poor Halia… I think that was the first time I saw Prussia get so mad at you." Italy said turning around to face his pale, shaking friend. Germany walked past Italy refusing to face him as he stared at his hands in horror.

"…Ugh, shut up. I'm so pathetic… Blaming Halia… How can she even be so friendly to me after what I almost did? Wasn't she there with America and Japan to see this?" Germany asked in disbelief stopping to stare at Italy who had stepped into the view of the stairs.

"I don't think they saw that part… besides we didn't see anything, maybe you were just yelling at her?" Italy said trying to be positive.

"Surely you aren't deaf, Italy. Surely you heard her body hit the wall. Surely you heard her gasping for air! We don't need to see anything to know I tried to kill her…Ugh…. I wish a hole would open and swallow me up."

"Pff! You, Germany?!" Italy exclaimed. "Don't worry, remember, I've known Halia a lot longer than everyone else aside from Dysis and Aleron! She will probably forgive you within moments! After all, she forgave m—"

"Italy?!" a voice to his right exclaimed. Italy froze before turning toward the other Germany.

"Oh…!" Italy stared wide eyed.

"Idiot! What do you thing you're doing?! You're overreacting!" Germany whispered trying to unfreeze his friend.

"B-but, Germany, you—" Italy began to whisper back.

"Italy…" Germany said with a relieved smile taking a step closer to his friend, unaware that he had interrupted a conversation. "You were there all along… I knew you were alive…"

"Oh… uh…" Italy said nervously unsure of what to do. "I-I'm sorry!" he shouted before running off.

"H-hey!" Future Germany exclaimed in a whisper as Italy ran past him. "Don't go—wait!" he ran after his friend.

* * *

><p>(1)Drei, zwei, eins—german – three, two, one!<p>

(2)Cero!—spanish—Zero!

(3)Arrivaderci—Italian—Goodbye? Someone please confirm this, I don't trust google translate myself with this one for some reason…

(4)Sectumsempra—Harry Potter—Invented by Severus Snape—Sectum-Cut—Sempra—forever… aka. Cut that will not heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Hetaoni 14 -1 of 2. Bet ya'll weren't expecting that with Germany! P.S. Germany would never have tried to kill Halia if he were thinking clearly. Just thought I should put that out there.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: Ooo! Long time no see everybody! I am happy to finally be able to read and catch up on the fic. Going through all the responses and seeing how people are responding is great. Glad you are all enjoying it. So many twists and turns around every corner, literally they are in a haunted mansion after all. I know most of you are all awaiting the dreaded part where FK306 must go forth without the original story to aid her. Just know that we have had multiple discussions, since the beginning, on this and we have concocted many different routes it could take. Yet, even I am in the dark on which path she will officially take. So I can't wait to read and find out**!

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: Who is the main oc in this story? Will Halia be taken into the past with America and Italy?<strong>

Fk306: There really isn't a main OC. I mean, at first glance, Halia seems to be the main OC then BAM Dysis starts showing a chance at being the main OC and Aleron's behavior lately, despite not being as big as Halia or Dysis is still just as important. As for going into the past… Would you really want Halia to witness her favorite character trying to kill her? Seems kinda cruel if you ask me… then again it sound like something I would totally do just to mess with her.

Halia: I'm kinda surprised I didn't end up in the past considering how I was RIGHT NEXT to America who was RIGHT NEXT to Italy! I bet that made a lot of people think I would be going to the past.

* * *

><p><strong>CelticGirl7: Hey there! First time reader of this fanfic, and I have to say, I LOVE IT! :D<strong>

**Finally, a HetaOni OC fanfic in which the OCs are not Mary-Sues who try to control everything. I really like the characters you made here, and I think that Aleron is my favorite. I can relate to him the most. XD Plus I also wear glasses!**

**Dysis really surprised me when she ended up being more important than I thought she would. You earned my respect, Dysis. -nods-**

**And Halia is my second favorite. She really is a unique person and is the type of girl I'd like to have as a friend. And I couldn't help but laugh at her humor. Never thought I would be a strand of America's hair! And it's also funny of how many pairings there are for her. Just so you know, Halipan and EnglandxHalia are my faves. XD**

**And now I want to make my own HetaOni OC fanfic. Already made one in my head. Who comes with a dog. Weird...**

**Anyway, hope you update soon!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**

Fk306: I'm glad, I was worried for a while that Halia might be a Mary Sue but I'm sure there would be at least one reader who flames if she were a Mar—

Aleron: Interrupting! I'm you're favorite?! Really? Am I hearing that correctly?

Fk306: Reading that correctly.

Aleron: Shut up! Haha for once, somebody sees my amazingness and I finally get the attention I deserve! You have just become my favorite reviewer!

Halia: That's great Aleron!

Aleron: Admit it! You're jealous!

Halia: … -looks at 39 chapters worth of reviews with the majority having her as a main topic- Yeah, okay, I'm reaaaal jealous. –rolls eyes when he isn't looking-

Dysis: I had to earn respect? Well, I'm glad you like me now!

Halia: I was sleep deprived when I spoke about the hair! But I'm glad I provided amusement.

Japan:… It seems the two of us still remain popular…

Halia: It would appear so! With me and England being second favorite!

England: Why do you not get upset at being told who you should get together with?

Halia: I'm used to it after so many chapters. Besides it would be so bad if I ended up with any of you.

Prussia: kesese a Harem? Count me in!

France: I would not be opposed to sharing if I must.

Fk306: France, you are one of the few that have yet to be paired with Halia… That I remember… Would you believe when this story was still just an idea, I debated adding a dog and cat but decided against it? Haha if you write one then let me know, I would love to read it!

* * *

><p><strong>LoverofdarknessXSephiroth: ... *Falls dead from suspense* You have killed me making the cliffhanger right there. I love how this chapter went and can't wait to see how the whole story will turn out. Will you be making your own ending to the game if you reach episode 17 12 and it hasn't been updated on youtube? Also, thank you for showing just how Dysis's mirror works; I was kind of worried that my fic would be a little too similar to yours. Thank you for looking at my fic on deviantart and good luck on continuing.**

Fk306: Blame the cliffhanger on how Hetaoni ended that chapter. Though the cliffhanger in this one is no better. Also, hmm, well I have multiple ideas of how to end this but it's hard to choose which way to go, so I honestly have no clue if I should or not. I still got a few more chapters before I have to decide. And no problem about the mirror, the chapter itself explained the mirror and the extra was last minute. I wanted to give everyone a better understanding of Dysis, though whether I succeeded or not is unknown. You're fic is interesting, and I hope you continue it.

* * *

><p><strong>Skysword: (does happy dance) yay I'm so happy! Thank you for the chapter! Now the only thing to do is dance while I wait (claps hands) so let the limbo begin! Keep up the awesome work<strong>

Fk306: The limbo is temporarily over!

* * *

><p><strong>Lurking Pheonix: I love this story. :D It's the only story I know that has a comical spin on the battle commands. xD Good work, btw.<strong>

Fk306: I think I wouldn't have been as successful if I didn't take a comical spin to the battle commands. They are annoying and sometimes I regret choosing to do it this way. But then I see the results from the reviewers and think, this is worth it! So thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy-child: My computer is being stupid, and won't let me log in. But, i don't hate this chappie cause I'm a bookworm and can rarely hate a fic. I just was hoping for more to read. :) Can't wait for next chapter.<strong>

Fk306: More to read? Compare the length to past chapters, while not my longest it was still a pretty long chapter! But thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival of Tears: oh! This is getting exciting! I can't wait for the next chapter! :D<strong>

Fk306: Here is more!

* * *

><p><strong>milano641: Hello<strong>

**Halia - Why didn't you run to the glowing journal!? I mean it would of been an experience**

**Italy - Hug? *Opens arm* If it makes you feel better, here's a cookie (::)**

**Russia: Why are you so cute yet scary at the same time?**

Halia: I was as close to the journal as I could get, plus it slipped my mind.

Fk306: What is it with people and wanting Halia to witness her near death through Germany's hands?

Italy: -hugs- it does a little. –munches on cookie-

Russia: I don't understand what you mean, kolkolkolkol.

* * *

><p><strong>Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan: WHAAAT?! I've caught up already? Nuuuu! QAQ *more complaining*<strong>

***clears throat* Now that I'm done complaining... Hello! I'm Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan, a simple Hetalia fan that wants to say that THIS IS PRUSSIAN LEVEL AWESOME! XD I love how your OCs are well thought out and how they can change the original story a bit but not too much. Frankly, I find the game style of writing quite bold. Few would be able to pull that off without it seeming the least bit awkward. It's a good thing that you're one of those few. I'd say "I hope this story gets more support." but I think you're holding on just fine to even need it. :D**

**I approve the HaliPan pairing. :) But only on a platonic scale. *nods***

**Finally! Sweetie Pie is now freeeee! XD**

**O.O ITA-Well, I know what's gonna happen but, meh! ITALYYY! Stay safe okay? .**

**A million snowflakes and a chocolate chip cyber cookie to you! ;)**

**- KST**

**PS: Nice touch with the extra. And I'm sorry for making such a long review. (This is new. I usually can't give reviews this long.) I hope I didn't bore you too much or anything. "**

Fk306: I'm so happy you like it! The OCs were designed and fleshed out over the course of 6 years, they were not originally intended for Hetalia though, so I would hope they came out realistically given they are normal humans in a haunted mansion with not so normal people. The game style format is not easy to write, everytime I add it I have to think, how would a normal person react, then, which one of the three is more likely to be annoyed by it.

Halia: Whoo! Platonic level relationship with Japan! I can totally do that!

Japan: Thank you for being amongst the few who do not care for romance between Haria-chan and myself. –bows-

Halia: Aww, you don't want to be my boyfriend? –pout-

Japan: Ah, no it's not that it's—

Fk306: She's teasing you, Japan…

Halia: Spoilsport!

Japan: Oh, yes, I should know this by now… -blushing-

Italy: I'll try to stay safe..

Fk306: Cookies! The extra was spur of the moment and I'm glad you liked it! And I like long reviews, gives the characters a higher probability of answering back instead of just me! Though I've noticed Halia is most prone to jump in and answer…


	41. Necessary

Or Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

Random Fact: Aleron's favorite Hetalia character is America. Mainly because he wants to be patriotic.

Random Fact: Dysis' favorite Hetalia character is Italy because she always saw herself in him and she actually suggested to Halia that her favorite should be Germany because Halia, like Germany is always protecting Dysis the same way Germany protects Italy despite Halia, at the time, not being into Hetalia.

Random Fact: Halia became curious about what Aleron and Dysis were always talking about and decided to look into watching Hetalia and in the end agreed that Germany is in fact her favorite character.

* * *

><p>Necessary<p>

"Nooo! Germany saw me!" Italy told Germany nervously jumping up and down in a panic.

"C-calm down! Why did you even come here, anyway? Our house isn't finished yet!" Germany told him looking toward the closet.

"I knoooow! But my feet just brought me here! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! We have to hide!" Italy said looking around the room for hiding spots as he continued jumping.

"Fine! Let's just hide behind that curtain! Hide yourself!" Germany told him.

"I see! Right! Then you go there, Germany! I'll hide somewhere else—" Italy said calming down and looking around.

"That's impossible!" Germany interrupted. "There's nowhere else to hide—Look, let's just hide there together!"

"We can't!" Italy exclaimed. "There's barely enough room for you! We won't both fit there!"

"B-but—" Germany tried to reason.

"Just do it!" Italy interrupted glancing at the door nervously before shoving Germany toward what would later become their home. "It'll be worse if there's another Germany! Go, go!"

"Hey, stop pushing me!" Germany protested as he was shoved into the closet and Italy walked back to the center of the room.

"Don't talk!" Italy ordered. "Um, um, where can I—"

'I-I couldn't make it in time—' Italy thought nervously as the past Germany entered the room.

"I-Italy—" past Germany said taking a step closer.

'Aaargh! What am I going to do? I'm surrounded by Germanies! What am I going to tell him?!' Italy thought staring at Germany uncertainly.

"Th-thank God… I thought you were… dead… Hahah! It was just… a dream…" Germany said laughing in relief as stopped right in front of Italy.

"No… I…" Italy stuttered.

"Yes… you couldn't… possibly die… You're a nation…" Germany muttered before speaking more clearly and grabbing onto Italy's shoulders roughly . "It was just a dream! Isn't that right, Italy?!"

" Ow!" Italy flinched. "Wait—hey, Germany! Listen to me! I—" Italy tried to explain but was drawing a blank.

"Yes, that's right. I did find it… odd… that someone useless like you… Hahah!" Germany chuckled releasing Italy. "That'd be odd, Italy… Everyone thought you were dead…"

"Germany…" Italy said softly.

"Everyone thought you were dead… Preußen**(1),** Japan… everyone… Right? Isn't that odd?" Germany asked with a smile.

"Um…" Italy mumbled unsure how to respond.

"Let's go back, Italy. We have to prove to them that you're alive…" Germany grabbed onto Italy's hand trying to pull him toward the door but Italy remained in place. "Come on, let's go back, okay?"

"…Germany?" Italy asked. 'There's something different about him. But what?'

"Let's go back, Italy. We made a promise, remember?" Germany said pulling at Italy again.

"-!" Italy stared for a moment before slapping Germany.

"?!" Germany stared in shock touching his cheek.

"…" Italy stared at his hand in shock at what he had done.

"I-Italy?" Germany asked wide eyed.

"Hold on, Germany! You're not like that! You wouldn't say things like that!" Italy shouted.

"…" Germany stared for a moment lost in thought.

"Y-you! You're ridiculously serious! You only do what manuals say, a-and you raise dogs, and you're buff, and your hobby is making sweets—" Italy began rambling. "That's the Germany I know! He's not that weak!"

"…You… You… you did die." Germany muttered sadly.

"…" Italy stared at the past self of his friend sadly. "…Yes."

"I see… I'm sorry…" Germany mumbled.

"What…?" Italy blinked.

"I'm pathetic… I couldn't even… let you rest in peace." Germany admitted with a scowl.

'Wait, what? Does he think I'm a ghost?... Oh, but this could work in my favor…' Italy thought thinking of a plan.

"G-Germany… I just wanted to… um… protect everyone…" Italy said softly but Germany wasn't listening.

"—I promised." Germany unknowingly interrupted.

"Hm?" Italy tilted his head.

"Beds for everyone. A large table. A kitchen… and… what else?" Germany asked.

"Oh… Well…" Italy thought for a moment.

"It'll take me some time, but I want you to wait. I'll definitely keep my promise to our friends." Germany told him.

"Veh! It's a promise!" Italy said saluting Germany.

"Huh, idiot… you have to use your right hand…" Germany corrected kindly as the door opened behind him.

"Germany? You in here?" Halia asked as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Halia?" Germany and Italy ask at the same time in surprise but Halia pays no mind to Italy and walks forward cautiously.

"There you are Germany, I was starting to worry." Halia said her voice sounding hoarse causing her to clear her throat. Her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheek. Both of the nations in the room found their eyes trailing down to her throat where a handprint was beginning to bruise.

"Halia… Are you okay?" Italy asked in shock, unable to help himself, but Halia didn't even glance in his direction and kept her eyes firmly on Germany.

"What… what are you doing here?" Germany asked looking between Halia and Italy.

"I came looking for you, I was worried. What do you keep looking at?" Halia asked seemingly unable to see what he was staring at.

'She can't see me? No, she saw me earlier when she was with England… She… is she trying to give more credit to me being a ghost by pretending not to see me?' Italy wondered. 'So many timelines and I can't seem to remember ever asking her what she knew despite her giving so many clues… I will have to fix that when we get back.'

"You can't… see him?" Germany asked.

"Who?" Halia asked.

"Italy." Germany answered and winced when he saw her flinch as she grabbed her throat for a brief moment before stopping and placing her hands at her side. "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Halia blinked.

"For what I did. How are you feeling?" Germany said nervously.

"…" Halia seemed to debate what to say for a moment before giving a nervous yet kind smile and walked up to Germany, grabbed his hand despite his flinch and placed it against her neck refusing to let go when he tried to pull back. Behind him, Italy stared at her wide eyed. "A little sore but I'll be fine. I understand though, had it been Dysis or Aleron instead of Italy, I would have tried to kill the one that appeared at fault. Besides, I have absolute faith that you would have stopped on your own even if Prussia hadn't of interrupted." She removed his hand and held it between hers noting how tiny her hands were compared to his.

"…You… have too much faith in me…" Germany responded allowing her to mess around with his hands.

"Maybe, or maybe you have too little. I'm sure Italy would agree with me." Halia gave a quick glance at Italy before allowing her eyes to trail around the room to not give away the fact that Italy wasn't a ghost.

"I do agree." Italy muttered earning a sharp look from Germany only to have Halia lightly grab his cheek to get him to look at her.

"There you go, looking at nothing again~" Halia teased. "We should get going back to the others, they don't know I came looking for you and England said he needed my help with something before we could proceed."

"…Halia." Germany muttered still looking guilty.

"Hmm?"

"You remember? What I promised Italy?" he asked.

"Yeah, you promised him a home~ A very nice promise, I'm sure you'll have no problem granting that promise~" Halia closed her eyes as she smiled knowingly.

"…Would you like to… add anything to my promise?" Germany frowned. "Never mind, forget I said anything. I should find a different way to appease my guilt."

"… If you really want to make it up to me…youcouldmakeanamazingrestroomtoincludeinthehome …" Halia muttered quickly.

"What was that?" Germany blinked unable to understand what she had just said.

"You could make an amazing restroom to include in the home you promised Italy… I noticed he didn't mention that…" Halia said clearly while blushing.

"Of course, if that's what it takes for you to forgive me, I promise to make a restroom where you can relax. I also promise to never hurt you again and to protect you." Germany told her firmly.

"I already forgive you, dummy. Just make sure to place Italy before me and you already have your hands full with building the room. Don't worry about protecting me! I'm from Texas; Texans can take care of themselves!" Halia said cheerfully giving him a hug.

"I will… Could I have a moment longer before we head out to see the others?" Germany asked causing Halia to give him a soft smile.

"Of course, I'll be waiting right outside. I'll shriek if I get attacked." Halia told him before quietly stepping out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, but I have to join the others." Germany told him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can go home." Italy told him with a kind smile.

"I see… I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm all right now." Germany said before turning around.

"I know.—Goodbye, Germany." Italy waved until the door was shut before his shoulders sagged with relief. "Phewwww! What a scare! I almost had a heart attack! Halia entering was also not expected but thanks to her, Germany believed my being a ghost! I'll have to thank her for that! Ahhh, thank God! Germany, you can come out now~! Wow, hit by Prussia, then scolded by me… Talk about adding insult to injury, huh~ Oh, and Halia forgave you! It hasn't even been ten minutes! I knew she would! She is a very forgiving individual!"

"Um? Hey, Germany, I was talking to you!" Italy said mildly annoyed at the silence as he went to the closet but stopped short of reaching it. "? What, are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking! It's just… I'm so—so weak… Dammit!" Germany responded sulkily.

"I'm pretty sure Halia's neck disagrees about you being weak…" Italy muttered.

"Are you seriously joking about me almost killing Halia?!" Germany asked incredulous as Italy grimaced.

"If I was still keeping track. I'm almost positive that she has the highest death poll out of everyone in this house… If I didn't know better I would say that she and England were competing…" Italy mumbled softly.

"What?" Germany blinked straining his ears to try to understand the mumbling.

"Nothing~ so you're upset about your past self? You don't have to worry… I was even worse the first time around. I mean, everyone but me was wiped out, you know." Italy pointed out.

"….."

"Everyone died right before my eyes. The pure white piano, the pure white sheets, the pure white beds, the pure white floors; they were all painted deep red." Italy admitted sadly.

"… Yes." Germany muttered gazing sadly at his friend.

"But you know, no one blamed me. Everyone smiled at me. And then they told me, 'I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side till the end…' You and Prussia were the last to die, for me. The humans, at the time meant very little to me, I just couldn't believe it. I forgot about the fact that Dysis was still with me. I forgot that she had lost Halia at the same time that I lost you and Prussia. I started… breaking everything in the house. There was no one to stop me or get mad at me… Dysis was also destroying everything in sight… I was ready to give up. It was… pretty tough… That was the first timeline. As in, the time before this time loop we're in right now. I'm so jealous that you have someone to get mad at you from the very beginning." Italy told him looking at the ground trying not to cry.

"…I'm sorry. It must be hard to talk about it…" Germany said softly.

"It's thanks to everyone that I can do it." Italy reassured with a smile. "Anyway, Germany, why don't we go look for the journal now?"

"Hm? Oh right. But I want you to wait. Can I just ask you one thing?" Germany asked.

"Uh, sure." Italy agreed confused.

"I want you to let me see this world's Italy. Or rather, I am going to see him. Are you coming with me?" Germany asked causing Italy to turn pale before shaking his head.

"No, I'd… rather not…" Italy told him turning a little green at the thought. "I mean, he's dead and all… I'll be waiting for you in the hallway."

"Sorry. I'll be right back." Germany said understandingly before exiting the room and pausing at the top of the stairs that led to the floor below. "It's not down there." He muttered heading to the room next to the room he had exited. "It's not this room." He frowned before heading down the hall and pausing the stairs heading to the third floor. "The others are up there. I'd better stay away for now." He commented before going toward the fireplace room. "It was the room opposite to this one." He said before turning around and entering the room opposite of that one. He glanced around the room to find multiple types of flowers littering the floor. In the center of the room Italy was spotted resting his hands over his stomach.

"…" Germany remained silent putting his thoughts together as he stepped closer stopping once he reached Italy. "How strange. Not long ago… you were desperately trying to stop us at the front door…"

"…" Germany's lips trembled as he stared at his friends' corpse. "… I'm so sorry. There are… so many things… I want to tell you…"

"…" Germany sighed as he blinked. "So this is what it feels like… to lose a friend. This won't do. I just keep blinking more and more…" he said his voice shaking as he rubbed his eyes before tears could spill.

"First… an apology… I'm sorry I laughed at your valuable opinion. Also… you… you're probably… going to keep going through many time loops now. To do it all over again… desperately trying to get us to escape… over and over… For some reason, I don't get back my past memories. That's why I'd like to keep my promise in my own way. It's quite a long story, but don't worry. I'll definitely keep my word, no matter what. The Italy who is with me now is no longer alone. It must be the scene you were dreaming of. Everyone is with you." Germany gave Italy a kind smile as a tear slid down his cheek.

"It definitely wasn't just a dream… There will definitely come the day when you experience it first-hand. Until then…" Germany paused before picking up one of the many flowers on the floor and placing it in Italy's hands. "Until then, rest in peace, Italy…" he bowed his head slightly before wiping off any signs of tears he might still have on his face. Turning away from Italy he slowly made his way back into the hallway before quickening his pace to meet up with his Italy who was waiting on the other side of the hall by the stairs going downward.

"Hi, Germany~" Italy greeted cheerfully before his smile became solemn. "How was I?"

"Hm?" Germany blinked at how odd the question seemed. "Oh. You were sleeping quite contentedly."

"I see. I must have felt content that I was able to protect everyone. But now I know that that content feeling is a mistake." Italy gave a sad smile and faced the direction Germany had come through.

"Right." Germany frowned. "A mistake…"

"Whoa! Don't cry, Germany~! I'm very much alive, and now I know better~" Italy said waving his hands around frantically.

"Sh-shut up!" Germany exclaimed rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. "I'm mourning! How can you be so nonchalant about it?"

"Thank you, though. For crying for me. I'm so happy to have such a great friend~" Italy gave him a cheerful smile. "It's so good to have friends, isn't it? That's why I want to get out with everyone." He told Germany before pausing. "And I'm including the humans too!"

"Of course! And you shouldn't blame yourself or anything—" Germany began.

"Veh~ I've been considering—" Italy trailed off as his eyes widened looking over Germany's shoulder.

"Italy…? What's—" Germany began as he turned around to see what Italy was staring at.

"Oh!" Germany exclaimed silently as he spotted America behind him.

"Amer…" Italy paused nervous. "…ica…"

'Oh, no… He was supposed to think that Italy is dead! He shouldn't have run into us now—' Germany thought panicking as he tried to think of a way out.

"—Hey, are you by any chance…" Italy licked his lips and swallowed before walking toward the silent, equally nervous America.

"H-hey! Italy!" Germany exclaimed in horror.

"A—" Italy hesitated again as he gave Germany a glance before turning to face America again. "Al…fred?" he asked hoping he wasn't wrong on his hunch.

"What?" Germany blinked in shock.

"…" America stared at Italy in shock before recognition and hope came into his eyes. "Feliciano and… Ludwig…?"

"—! I-I see!" Germany said sagging in relief. "So it's you!"

"Whoaaa!" America shouted before running over and tackling Italy with a hug. "What the hell, you guys wound up here, too?! You scared—mmpf!" Italy covered America's mouth while shushing him as Germany frantically glanced around hoping America hadn't of been heard.

"Quiet! They're upstairs!" Italy whispered waiting for a nod before releasing his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry!" America whispered. "But I'm so relieved! I thought I was all alone here and felt pretty helpless."

"…So, why is Germany crying?" America asked suddenly as he took in Germany's appearance causing for Germany to groan in annoyance.

"Why did he have to have such a sharp eye now of all times…?!" he asked nobody in particular.

"Oh, um… It's 'cause I died in this world. He just came back from saluting me." Italy explained earning a look of shock from America.

"I see! Then this really is the second time—" America began.

"You were right, America… I died in the second time loop. But that isn't how I remember it…" Italy told him.

"How far did you get to see when you witnessed the memory, America?" Germany asked nervously.

"Erm… England was about to read something from Italy's journal. Why?" America answered confused.

"No reason…" Germany said sounding relieved. 'If he knew what my past self almost did to one of his…'

"Oooookaaaay…" America said prolonging the word to show he clearly didn't buy that but turned his focus back toward Italy. "I don't doubt your memories. Something must be going on… Thank you for trying so hard to help us, Italy."

"What?" Italy blinked at the unexpected gratitude. "Oh… oh, you mean the me from this world? Um… thanks to you, too." He said awkwardly.

"So, what are we going to do? I wound up here because of the journal, so I figured that if I found it, I'd be able to go back—" America explained.

"We think so, too. But we don't have it, so…" Germany trailed off.

"We can't take this world's journal, either. What are we going to do? I guess we'll just have to keep looking for it." Italy told them before they heard a shriek of pain coming from above. A moment later the entire house began to shake.

"Whoa! Wh-what was that?" Germany exclaimed bracing himself.

"An earth tremor? But it feels kind of different—" Italy said bracing himself as well.

"That was Halia's scream..." America muttered before sighing and looking mildly annoyed. "…England…"

"?" Italy and Germany just stared at him confused.

"This is definitely England's doing… What the hell? I don't know what he's trying to do, but it must be something unthinkable… and knowing that he's hurting Halia… grr…" America explained clenching his fist.

"What?!" Italy exclaimed over the roar of the house shaking.

"_We should get going back to the others, they don't know I came looking for you and England said he needed my help with something before we could proceed."_

'Could it have to do with what she had commented earlier?' Germany thought grasping the wall to keep from falling. 'Poor girl, hasn't she gone through enough?!'

"I don't know!" America answered Italy frustrated. "But this rumble in the ground often happened when he did one of his ench—incantations! Also, it isn't something he can do just for the heck of it… What does he think he's trying to do?!"

"Something unthinkable…" Italy responded staring at the ceiling moments before an explosion temporarily blinded them.

"H-huh?" Italy opened his eyes to see nothing damaged. "Compared to all that racket… that was nothing much."

"Mm. You're right. Maybe it was just an earthquake?" Germany suggested looking around when they heard a door slam downstairs.

'Was that sound from the front door?' America thought heading toward the stairs.

"America?" Italy blinked when America walked past him.

"Huh. What?" America muttered before his eyes widened at the scene from downstairs. "…What? Hey, guys, look! The front door!"

"What happened?" Germany asked walking up behind America.

* * *

><p>"Hellooooo! Is anyone here?!" Germany shouted from the entrance.<p>

"They're not here. Maybe they went upstairs?" Japan reasoned.

"Sheesh, those old geezers are always going off on their own!" America complained. "They came here first and yet they're nowhere to be seen."

"What on Earth is going on?!" the Germany from upstairs exclaimed quietly.

"No way…" Italy muttered in disbelief. "We've gone back in time…"

"We've gone back in time even though Italy is gone? You mean someone else rewound time?!" America said in disbelief.

"…I'm going to die very…" Italy mumbled.

"Italy? What's the matter?" Germany asked concerned.

"I'm forgetting something… what was it? Something that someone told me—" Italy said softly.

"Oh! Looks like they're coming upstairs! Eesh, can't they read the mood?" America asked playfully yet annoyed.

"I-I see. Why don't we hide on the third floor again, then? Italy, you have to hide first." Germany decided.

"—Okay." Italy distractedly said.

* * *

><p>Japan, Prussia and Romano made their way past the creatures that were still locked up giving them an uneasy look before heading to the clock room and down to the fourth floor where they stumbled upon England, Spain.<p>

"Leave the fourth floor to us. You go downstairs." England told them. Giving them a nod, Japan led the other two down to the third floor.

"You know, considering England asked Halia about her opinion… you would think that he would be on the first floor." Romano said quietly a moment before they reached the third floor where Canada, France and Dysis stood.

"Leave the third floor to us. No acting on your own!" Canada told them with Kumajirou at his feet.

"Eh, wasn't Halia with you, Canada?" Prussia asked turning to Dysis.

"She was, but she was outvoted and so Russia took her back to our base." France responded with a grimace remembering the look of fear that entered her eyes when they had decided that. 'We really need to discuss how Italy may have traumatized the poor thing…' he thought as he watched the three walk away to the second floor where they found China and Russia.

"We'll investigate the second floor. You take care of the first floor." Russia told them.

"Where's Aleron?" Romano asked looking around.

"He's with Halia. Said something about not wanting to leave her alone…" China said. "Good thing too, with how much she argued, I would put it past that she might try to go off on her own when we aren't looking."

Japan found himself nodding in agreement before heading down to the first floor and wandering over to the door that led to the basement.

"Let's check out the first floor rather than the basement. If there's a door, we'll investigate the wall around it." Prussia said. Japan gave a nod before heading toward the Japanese styled room and entering the room to the right. The three separated but kept close as they began to gently knock on the walls for any indentations that may indicate a hidden door. Japan paused for a moment before entering the room with the closets; he got down on his knees and began to feel through the darkness. Finding nothing, he returned to Prussia and Romano who had continued searching the walls. Giving them a glance, Japan entered the room with the white rug, followed by Prussia and Romano who went to a different wall and began knocking lightly. Not finding anything they exited toward the hall way and began knocking on the walls outward of the Japanese styled room.

"Hm?" Romano muttered knocking once more at the wall between the two doors.

"What's wrong, Romano?" Japan inquired as he watched him knock in a separate wall before knocking in the same area once more.

"It sounded different when I knocked here." Romano said knocking again in a different area and hearing to thick thumps. Then he knocked once more where he had paused and heard a hollow thud.

"…It's not solid." Prussia muttered. "There's clearly something here. Why don't we tear the wallpaper off?"

"We can't do it with our bare hands. If onry we had something to cut it with…**(2)**" Japan muttered analyzing the wallpaper.

"Don't you have anything like a shard?**(3)** Glass, for example… or something like that.." Romano suggested.

"Oh, now that you mention it, I found this broken prate piece. Wirr it do?**(4)**" Japan said taking out the shard and handing it to Romano.

"Oh! I think so. Let me see. I'll give it a try**(5)**." Prussia said taking the shard from Romano before using it to remove the wallpaper.

"A door…" Romano muttered.

"You did werr in noticing that it sounded different. There was arso a door rike this in the basement." Japan praised. "Is this… the entrance to the annex we heard of?"

"This is where Veneziano is… right?" Romano asked.

"Yes, definitery." Japan nodded.

"…" Prussia stared at the door apprehensively.

"And your brother, too, of course." Japan reassured quickly.

"Huh?!" Prussia exclaimed with a blush before turning away embarrassed. "Wh-whatever! I'm not worried about him at all!"

"Me neither, you bastard!" Romano declared equally as red as Prussia. "I-I-I'm not worried about my stupid little brother at all—"

"Yes, yes." Japan agreed with a small smile. "Don't let your guard down. You're too nervous…huhu…"

'Please, come back soon. We have opened a new path.' Japan thought turning to look at the door.

* * *

><p>"It's that time again… I think we can go out now." Germany said softly turning to face the door.<p>

"Italy, how's your headache? If it's too bad, I'll go look for the journal with Germany." America suggested concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine. Let's look for the journal. Starting from the first floor—" Italy began before they were interrupted by a door opening and closing. The three turned to face England and Halia who didn't seem very surprised. England was clutching onto his shoulder and Halia appeared to be better off despite the scrapes and bruises littering anything that her clothing didn't hide.

"Oh?" England muttered before turning to Halia.

"Told you so…" Halia said with a grimace clearly wishing she had been wrong.

'England! Halia!' America thought in worry.

"Wh-what the hell, you again—Ow!" England muttered taking a step closer.

"Careful now!" Halia said following closely behind him, both stopping before reaching the piano.

"Yeah… um, what happened to your shoulder?" America asked in horror.

"Nothing. It's… nothing." England said releasing his shoulder before staring at Italy in wonder.

"Wh-what?" Italy stuttered as he felt his face nervously. "Is there something on my face?"

"England!" Halia nudged him when he continued to stare only to be lightly swatted away.

"No. I see… That's it…" England muttered. There was a long silence where drops of red liquid could be seen splashing on the floor.

"England! Your shoulder is bleeding!" America exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah, I know. Stop freaking out… Ow…" England winced going back to placing pressure on his shoulder.

'England's clothes are getting red—Is that blood?! Why? He was fine when he came in.' Italy thought worriedly glancing at England before looking at Halia who followed close behind England as he began to walk away from the three.

"Say… America, what is your purpose here?" England asked nonchalantly.

"What?! W-well… to escape with everyone…" America answered after a moment of hesitation.

"I know that. What I want to know is, why are you in this time loop?" England rephrased.

"It wasn't voluntary on their part." Halia told him.

"I know. I want to hear it from them as opposed to somebody who, while knowing about it, is still unsure on details." England told her. She blinked before nodding understandingly.

"!" the three future nations stared between the two for a moment in shock.

"Want me to be… even blunter?" England asked when they didn't answer. "Tell me what you, Italy, and Germany are doing here. Why have you come… to this time loop?"

"…" Germany stared for a moment. "We're looking for the journal."

"Germany!" Italy exclaimed in a panic.

"We can't find it anywhere. Without it, we can't go back. That's why…" Germany continued ignoring Italy. Halia smiled and placed her big backpack on the floor before she began searching through its content.

'I…I had forgotten how big her backpack is…" the three future nations found themselves thinking as their faces paled.

"Hah!" Halia exclaimed taking out said journal before leafing through it quickly and beaming at England. "This is it, it has more journal entries than the one you have!"

"Then fucking go back already." England told them grabbing the journal from Halia's hand and tossing it at them. "Always loitering around and making a racket, you lot…"

"The journal! It was with you, Halia?!" Italy exclaimed in surprise.

"I found it on the first floor and asked Halia to take care of it for me. ..Ugh! …" England grunted clutching onto his shoulder as Halia flinched before both turned to glare at the door. "What the hell?! You've got to run! They're feeding it!"

"?! Wh-what are you… talking about?" Italy asked afraid of the answer as the creature entered the room.

"It's here. You guys go back. Don't intervene anymore!" England told them as Halia placed attacked the creature with her pocket knife.

"W-wait! Are you two going to fight on your own?! You can't!" America exclaimed in horror as he watched Halia single handedly manage to keep the creature distracted. "What the hell?! Halia isn't that strong in our timeline!"

'They're feeding it… Who? The enemy? My wounds…' Italy thought not finding it odd at all that Halia was so powerful(6).

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry, we don't have much time." England mentioned to Italy at the third floor library as Halia stuck close to him. "You're going to die very soon. Just listen to what I have to tell you."<em>

_ "What? Wait… I don't understand…" Italy said confused looking between the two._

_ "Please listen to him, Italy. It's very important!" Halia told him tearfully._

_ "That's all you've got to do!" England said nodding to what Halia had said. "Don't go to the second floor. That's all."_

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Italy muttered suddenly remembering before bending down to pick up his journal.<p>

"God, what a nuisance!" England muttered as Halia was thrown at his feet.

"Well, sorryyyy." Halia muttered rolling her eyes as she got up and spat out some blood.

"I didn't mean you, idiot!" England's lips twitched upward. "Protego Maximus! Petrificus Totalus!" A shield appeared around the three nations as they and the creature was frozen in place.

"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning?" Halia whined playfully. "Could have spared me a few bruises."

"! I can't move!" America complained in horror.

"Don't worry. We'll die before it can attack you. I'll teleport you back with the journal using what little magic I've got left… Actually, Halia, I'm going to steal some of your magic." England said.

"Hmm, is it really stealing if I don't mind? How are you going to do that?" Halia asked turning to him in confusion.

"Wait! You're—" Germany protested in horror. England ignored him as he turned his attention on Halia before kissing her. Halia glowed a fiery orange before it diminished as England's greenish glow became brighter. Halia blinked in surprise when he released her, not having expected the kiss but shrugged it off in favor of twirling her knife while eyeing the creature.

"Please, cut it off—" England waved a hand and the three nations were gone. A moment later Halia jumped in surprise when the door opened and closed suddenly to let in America.

"I haven't seen this room yet. Italy told us not to come here—" America's smile dropped when he took in the scene before him. "England! Halia! What are you doing?!"

"Oh… it's you… This whole room is going to blow up in 30 seconds… You've got to run." England told him nonchalantly absently noting that his shoulder no longer hurt. 'Halia really works fast…'

"Don't worry Mr. America~ England and I got this taken care of!" Halia told him with a grin as her shoulder began to bleed.

"England!" America yelled in disbelief at what they had just said.

"…" England stared at America a moment seeming to be having an internal debate. "You should take Halia with you; I no longer require her assistance."

"Hey! I got my Texas pride here! I refuse to leave you when I'm in this deeply!" Halia protested before groaning. "Besides, I think I'll bleed to death before I make it to safety anyhow. Gotta admire you England, I knew you were hurting… from the… shoulder but I didn't…ugh… think it was this bad…"

'What the hell are those wounds?! It's no use struggling! In 30 seconds, he said…' America thought in despair eyeing the England who had dry blood on his shoulder and Halia who was bleeding heavily from the same shoulder. 'Even if I take them out into the hallway, that thing will just come after us… and attack the oth—'

"…" America frowned for a moment. "—I'll stay by your side. A hero could never forsake anyone."

"…Idiots… fucking show-offs…" England cursed at being surrounded by Americans.

"Only this time, yeah, you're right." America said grimly as Halia nodded in agreement to America as the room exploded sending the three into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! A-America?!" Japan exclaimed as the three nations appeared suddenly beside them.<p>

"West! What the hell, you really came back!" Prussia exclaimed with pure relief.

"Are you hurt, Veneziano?!" Romano asked worriedly.

"America!" Italy exclaimed grabbing onto his shoulder.

"!" America stared at the ground in horror as tears began to spill.

"America…" Germany muttered in sympathy.

"SHIIIT!" America shouted as he slammed his hand fist into the wall in frustration.

"They… They've… They've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" America shouted as he punched the wall again and again as tears continued to stream down his face.

"…" Italy gazed sadly at the crying nation. "Japan, I remembered a few more things."

"Y-yes?" Japan stammered unsure what to make of the situation.

"There was someone else who could rewind time." Italy told him.

"What, really?!" Prussia exclaimed.

"It's England." Italy informed them. "It was him…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Woah, this chapter came out a lot faster than I thought it would but I just couldn't stop typing! Oh and from footnotes 2-6, it's just me raging at the nations who insist on using a plate shard instead of their sharp weapons. Halia gets pretty attached to the first person she meets in the mansion, in this case it was England and unlike Japan, who totally blew it after a few hours, England was able to not offend her by excluding her.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: A chapter with mystery and secrets… and hot passion!**

* * *

><p>(1)Prussia<p>

(2)Like a sword maybe? Or maybe a katana?

(3)Or Prussia's sword? Or Japan's Katana?!

(4)Asdjkaersjkdfjkwef YOU HAVE TWO WEAPONS THAT QUALIFY AS SHARP! Prussia! Say something! Aldashjkernidf…

(5)….Thanks Prussia… I knew I could count on you…

(6)How many of ya'll actually remember Italy commenting on Halia's strength oh so many chapters ago? Here's a question. What was the name of the chapter he had mentioned it?

* * *

><p>SmileRen: Germany, I'm very disappointed in you right now. I'll get over it, but I'm still disappointed.<p>

I'm looking forward to more :D

**Fk306: Teehee, he was forgiven really quickly! **

**Germany: I'm disappointed as well… **

**Halia: Don't worry about it, if it makes you feel better, if you had tried that anywhere but this house I probably would have gotten you arrested for battery and assault!**

**Sirflightypencil: Don't worry, it's not the first time to be disappointed in Germany.**

* * *

><p>Arrival of Tears: Yeah! U updated! I wonder if the other nations will find out that Halia, Dysis, and Aleron are from there.<p>

**Fk306: England already knows… kind of… and so does Italy even if he doesn't remember clearly. Too many timelines and loss of memory will do that to someone.**

**Sirflightypencil: They will never find out about Aleron, he is a man of mystery! Halia is just an open book, and Dysis… does she even remember where she is from? I worry about her…**

* * *

><p>LoverofdarknessXSephiroth: I realized the cliffhangers were because of the videos right after I had posted my review. I will admit I facepalmed. Anyway, thanks for support on my fic and I hope that it will continue to be a good story without completely turning out like yours. And I mean that in a good way. I feel truly sorry for both Germany and Halia because when he, Italy, and America get back it will be so awkward knowing what he did in a moment of insanity. One thing I have loved about both this story and the original Hetaoni is the subtle romancefriendship between characters. In the original it had the possibility of seeing USUK and GerIta, where as yours has ItalyXDysis, HaliPan, and EnglandXHalia. I kind of want to see EnglandXHalia but if it stays platonic then that will probably be just as good if not better. Wow a long review... Weird, oh well. Hugs to Italy and Germany for what they just went through and see ya later.

**Fk306: Yeah, it will probably be a bit awkward but I'm sure everything will turn out fine… maybe… and no problem, your fanfic definitely has potential and I look forward to reading more. Totally unintentional but looks like you got to see some EnglandxHalia in this chapter. Even if it is lacking in the romance department, haha. To be honest, I didn't consider subtleness, haha. I just was showing Halia being Halia.**

**Sirflightypencil: EnglandxHalia you say… you are welcome. **

**Halia: I don't want things to be awkward between Germany and I. And by the sounds of it. America will be somewhat awkward too for a different reason…**

**Fk306: Ahaha, well hopefully the forgiveness in this chapter will appease to Germany's guilt…**

* * *

><p>XxXMika-ChanXxX: You got the Italian for goodbye right! :)<p>

**Fk306: Yay! That's a relief!**

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan: O.o That long? Wow... I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how well fleshed out they are.<p>

Ah! Hello, Japan-san. *bows too* Hello to you too, Halia. *shakes hand* Haha! Well, even if the two of you were to develop a relationship that is more than platonic, once you get out of that damned mansion, (and you WILL! I don't think poor Ita-chan can take any more trips to the past.) you wouldn't be able to stay together for long anyway. And that's just sad. I mean, Halia and her friends will have to go back to their world and even if they couldn't, a nation can't just go and love a single human, right? ... Sorry. I'm rambling too much and this must be a sad topic.

Good. *hugs tightly* I wouldn't want you to die again. T_T

Oh. That's good, then. _ Here I am, making another long review. XD

Woah, Germany! I wasn't expecting that. Then again, I didn't expect for him to break down like that the first time I watched this on You Tube.

Ay! Ay! Ay! Caramba! You've been found! Hurry and hide in the closet! XD

A million snowflakes and a jarful of chocolate chip cyber cookies to you! ;) (Make sure you give some of those to the other nations and humans! :D)

- KST

**Fk306: BINGO BINGO BINGO! You just hit the nail to the head! That's exactly the reason I don't want to have any romance! Which is why I made the moment between Halia and England as unromantic as possible! He was just using her!**

**England: You make it seem like I'm raping her!**

**Halia: A kiss is just a kiss, it means nothing unless it's from someone you love~ Hahahaha, though… -blushes- England took my first kiss in that timeline.**

**Italy: Veh, so, in our timeline, France took your first kiss?**

**Halia: Yes! I certainly wasn't expecting to have a French kiss as my first!**

**France: Ohonhon! I am honored to have been your first kiss this time around~**

**Spain: I wonder how many times you've lost your first kiss~**

**Fk306: Who knows…**

**Germany: I… I wasn't expecting it either and am deeply ashamed of myself.**

**Fk306: Alrighty everyone! Line up for the cookies and snowflakes!**

**Everyone: Yay!**

Ivy-child: Glad to! I love how Italy convinces Germany that he's there to say goodbye... Dang it, now I'm crying thinking about it. Can't wait for next chapter!

**Fk306: Yeah, I think that was very sweet of Italy to give Germany closure. **

* * *

><p>CelticGirl7: So Halia wasn't taken back in time. Well, that is probably a good thing. All those time loops, endless possibilities. You'd need a BIG chart to keep track of them, which Italy did not have. Poor guy.<p>

And yes Aleron, you are my favorite. Here's a cake for your appreciation. XD

I did like Dysis, but wasn't sure if how she would contribute to the story. Again, was surprised. It's always the quiet ones. XD

And I'm sure anyone who likes Hetalia (and is a girl) would like to see all of the possible pairings. I know I would! XD

So I did some work, and ended up with my two OCs. Erica Boulevard and her Australia shepherd, Irene! :D

Erica will definitely have a personality that's pretty reserved, at least compared to Halia. Irene is a lovable companion who is protective of her friends. As soon as I finish at least one of my stories, I'll start typing this fic up.

GOTTA GO! PEACE!

**Fk306: Yes, I imagine the present time Halia would not be as forgiving as the past Halia.**

**Aleron: Cake! Halia usually gets cookies, HA! I got something better!**

**Halia: Are you going to share?**

**Aleron: Only with everyone but you!**

**Halia: …I suppose that's fair?**

**Fk306: I guess my hints through all the chapters with Dysis and Italy were misinterpreted for everyone to have been surprised. Haha, then again I was trying hard to be subtle. Now readers who decide to reread will notice the small details between Dysis and Italy and be able to say. 'That makes so much sense now!' Ooh and Erica and Irene sound nice! Let me know when you post the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>tapion580: I just finished all forty chapters and I just have to say that I am extremely impressed with your work. I never really approved of added OCs to the story. But with this story, I just fell in love with the characters. The writing format is absolutely fantastic an blew me away! The way you wrote all the descriptions and emotions just encaptured me entirely. I wish I had reviewed all the past 39 chapters. The length of these chapters is just perfect, your writing is great. The format isn't confusing. I love the small random facts that you put at the beginning of he stories to get the reader to connect more with the characters that you have introduced. I will also visit the DA account as soon as I get the chance. I will recommend this story to my friends as that's what I do when I find such a jewel as this. Have a great day and update soon! I just love this story and will do anything to help if you have a question as a fellow fanfiction writer. ( though you probably already have people for that) lolz .<p>

**Fk306: You're making me blush so hard with all the compliments! I always worry; 'this will be the chapter where I will lose readers!' Every time I post a new chapter… Especially on the chapters that my Beta is too busy to revise. Though when he does, it's rare that he tells me that something needs to be changed. Thanks so much, I hope your friends, if they read it as well, enjoy the story too! Hehe, I'm usually on Deviantart if you want to chat about the story or want to throw some ideas! Especially this close to episode 17!**


	42. Ominous

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni.

* * *

><p>Ominous<p>

"You're fucking kidding me! What good is cutting it off if you're dead?!" America sobbed as he continuously slammed his fist into the wall in anger.

"America!" Japan exclaimed seeing that blood was beginning to mark the walls. "Stop punching the war! You're breeding!"

"America…" Italy muttered as he lightly grabbed America's shoulder.

"Sorry…" America said taking deep breaths as he rubbed his eyes. "…I'm back.

"Yes, it's good to see you. I'm grad you came back safery. Where on Earth have you been?" Japan asked the three.

"We wound up in the past. And then I, uh… died—I mean, found the journal and… wait, no. Um…" Italy said frantically scrambling to explain what they had experienced.

"What's wrong? Are you confused? Why don't you have some rest, then?" Prussia suggested concerned for the three. Germany glanced around wondering what the three were doing in that particular area of the house before his eyes landed on the wallpaper littering the floor. Slowly his eyes wandered upward toward the door.

"And what's this door? What happened?" Germany asked changing the subject to give Italy a moment to gather his thoughts.

"It's the 'alleged' entrance to the annex. If you want details, ask the guys upstairs. We're going in now." Romano told him.

"Anne—What?" Italy blinked confused eyeing the door. "What are you talking about? And you can't go just the three of you alone! We're coming with—"

"No, reave this to us." Japan told him calmly. "We'rr be fine. We're onry going to take a quick rook around and then come back. And it shourd definitery have a dead end. Besides…" he eyed the three nations. "We can tark about going back in time and such rater. We won't go back in time anymore, anyway. Our first priority now is to investigate."

"All right. Then, in the meantime, I'll be sorting out my head. Come on, America. You want to see England and Halia, don't you?" Italy asked.

"England is on the fourth floor and Halia is back at our temporary home. West, walk them there and then come back. Italy, you stay with America." Prussia ordered failing to notice the flinch from Germany when Halia was mentioned.

"Understood. Let's go." Germany gave a nod.

"Okay. Come on, let's go, America." Italy agreed taking the lead followed by America and Germany taking the rear.

"The past, huh… if he's like that… does that mean England got killed?" Prussia asked concerned. "Halia too, by the sounds of it…"

"That must be it. But Itary wirr give him some advice. And we'rr go ahead. Carefurry, though." Japan said.

"Poor, America. He and England are pretty close even if they don't act like it half the time. And Halia is one of his citizens that he actually got to know, that's always the worst feeling." Prussia muttered sympathetically.

"It's difficult not to get close to them when you live in the same place…" Romano muttered glancing into the door. "This door, uh, it looks like it's a hidden staircase. And it goes down, but… it's really narrow…"

"So narrow that onry one person can go at a time." Japan muttered to himself gazing into the door. "I'rr go first, then. Do you have a right?"

"Will the lighter I found earlier do? Be careful when you go." Prussia said handing him a lighter. Taking a deep breath, Japan steeled his nerves before he walked into the darkness, one hand holding the lighter and the other holding onto the wall as he took step after step until he reached solid ground.

"…" he gazed around with the little light the lighter provided before turning back toward the door. "It's arr right. I got arr the way down."

"All right, we're coming, too." Prussia said from above. A moment later Japan heard the thuds of two people coming down the stairs slowly. When the three of them reunited, Japan began to walk toward a glowing light on the floor.

**Pick up mysterious lump?**

**~Yes**

**No**

**Picked up [Mysterious Lump].**

**~Item**

**[Mysterious Lump] A total mystery. It is warm to the touch, but it also makes you feel very sad.**

With a frown they continued onward until they entered a hallway that had two doors. After a moment of hesitation, they entered the nearest door to find a small room with a table and what appeared to be a switch in a corner.

'Best wait till later…' Japan thought as he stared at the switch before he headed toward the table that had an item on top.

**Picked up [Pink Wallet].**

**~Item**

**[Pink Wallet] Inside are thirty American dollar bills, a picture of white kitten snuggling up against a black kitten on a females lap, two credit cards, four student IDs from middle school, high school, community college and university, a four leaf clover, and a passcard allowing transportation between Canada, America and Mexico .**

"Oh! That's Halia's wallet!" Prussia exclaimed. "I remember it from when I went searching for bandages in her backpack! Kesese so we get to see what she looked like starting from middle school until now~"

"When did you go searching through her backpack?" Japan asked mildly annoyed that Prussia would invade Halia's privacy.

"When you guys were sleeping, I needed bandages for France. She keeps some weird stuff in that backpack…" Prussia admitted getting a distant look in his face.

"I'm more concerned about why it's in the annex…" Romano muttered looking around for the creature before his eyes caught something. "There is something under the table."

**Pick up mysterious lump?**

**~Yes**

**Picked up [Mysterious Lump].**

"Oh, this one is an orange color…" Romano pointed out.

"…" Japan glanced at the item list and sure enough, there were two different entries with the same name.

**[Mysterious Lump] A total mystery hot to the touch. It makes me you feel tired and numb.**

Exiting the room they went through the door to find a large spacious room with a large table and multiple cabinets. Japan glanced at his feet when he felt a cloth brushing against them.

**Picked up [Woman's clothing] and [Swimsuit].**

**~Item**

**[Woman's Clothing] a tank top and jean shorts. Appear to be Halia's size.**

**[Swimsuit] One piece that's black and has orange flowers decorating the side.**

"Are we going to be finding all of the belongings Halia had in her backpack?" Prussia wondered walking toward the table only to pause. "Kesese, an empty box of granola bars~ Looks like Steve was hungry!"

"?" Romano looked at his temporary two chuckling companions in confusion before something else at the table caught his attention.

**Picked up [Zombie Blood].**

"?!" The three looked at the item in alarm.

**~Item**

**[Zombie Blood] a 3.4 ounce energy drink green lime flavored with all the nutrients of real blood. +300SP**

"… Wourd she-" Japan began not wanting to believe she would.

"She would…" Prussia responded immediately not placing it past her to have this type of item.

'There is no doubt this belongs to Halia…' both thought as Romano looked at them with confusion. He sighed when they refused to elaborate and picked up the next item.

**Picked up 6[Pads].**

"There is no need to rook at the description for that!" Japan exclaimed with a blush taking away the box and putting it away before wiping at his hands as though they were filthy. Prussia chuckled amused as he briefly picked up and eyed a dragon figuring before placing it back on the table as they continued to examine the large room.

**Pick up mysterious lump?**

**~Yes**

**Picked up [Mysterious Lump].**

Spotting a door to the side, the three headed toward it stopping quickly to pick up a box of Kleenex that Prussia recalled having seen in Halia's backpack before heading into a small study. Japan quickly searched through the book cases but found nothing interesting.

**Pick up mysterious lump?**

**~Yes**

**Picked up [Mysterious Lump].**

"Ah." Prussia gasped as he grabbed the tattered remains of an orange and black cloth from the table. "Is this… what's left of her backpack?"

"Haria-chan wirr not be preased…" Japan sighed as he spotted something else on the table.

**Picked up [Flip cell phone]**

**Item**

**[Flip Cell phone] Out of date yet still in good condition. Cherry Red color. When flipped open a picture of two familiar looking cats appears.**

"Steve really did a number on that thing… Halia will be pissed…" Prussia muttered before glancing around the room in dismay as Japan placed all the items they had found inside the ruined backpack. "This is a dead end. So, what the hell are these sparkling things we've been finding on the floor?"

"They don't rook very harmfur." Japan said dropping one on the floor before poking it with his shoe. "See, we can even touch them."

"Wait, is that really safe? I mean, haven't you picked up too many of those now?" Romano asked concerned grabbing the bag in a way so that the contents wouldn't fall out.

"They feer very warm. What courd they be? Some feer sad and some tired… Shourd we keep them?" Japan asked. They jumped in surprise as they began hearing heavy thuds coming closer.

"! Be quiet!" Prussia hissed taking out his sword.

"I knew it wourd come after us…" Japan muttered taking out his katana as Romano aimed his gun. They stayed in silence eyeing the door for a minute before the door opened to let in their attacker.

"…It's here." Romano said calmly aiming his gun.

"You guys stand back!" Prussia ordered with a grin. "I can take care of this giant thing on my own!" he declared as he slashed at the giant creature before him. The three froze when they heard a clank and glanced at Prussia who was staring at his sword in disbelief. Following his gaze, the other two paled to find the blade of his sword on the floor while he still held onto the handle.

"Huh?!" Prussia exclaimed unsure of what to do as he stared at his beloved broken sword in disbelief.

"Oh…" Japan muttered worriedly.

"Wait—" Prussia said softly as he began to sweat nervously. "—I-it broke!" He proclaimed in disbelief as tear droplets appeared in the corner of his eyes. "My awesome sword broke!"

"A-all right! Then I'll—" Romano began only to freeze when he only heard a click repeatedly despite pulling the trigger.

"What? The bullets won't come out, dammit!" Romano said in horror.

"Rook out!" In front of you—" Japan warned but seeing both focusing on their weapons he sighed. "Oh, for God's sake! Just stand back, you two! I wirr—" Japan took a step forward only to pause to find the creature no longer there.

"W-watch out!" Romano exclaimed pointing behind them before wincing. "What the hell, it got absurdly fast! And it tore my clothes a little, the fucking bastard!"

"M-my…" Prussia muttered still in a daze and not realizing the creature was at his side. "My awesome sword! MY SWOOOORD!"

"Excuse me! You're in the way! You're going to get hit! Aaargh!" Japan groaned as he was slammed against the bookcase.

"Japan!" Romano exclaimed in a panic as a white light blinded the four. When the light faded away the three found themselves back at the base surrounded by everyone.

"You guys!" Halia cheered from England's side before rushing forward and giving Prussia a big hug from behind. The shell shocked former nation adjusted his stance before returning the hug still trying to process what had just happened.

"…" Japan looked around at the relieved nations surrounding him before he finally found an appropriate word to sum up the situation. "What?!"

"See, I knew you'd be able to do it, England~" Halia praised refusing to let go of Prussia.

"Would you look at that! I actually did it!" England said pleased as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ooh, amazing. Even I'm impressed!" France praised grinning at Halia who was still keeping a firm hold of Prussia. "Sorry for bringing you back all of a sudden. Were you in the middle of something~?"

"…~" Halia looked like she wanted to comment but chose to keep her mouth shut earning a curious look from Aleron who stood beside China and Russia.

"?!" Romano blinked as he finally found some words. "W-we're saved?! Why all of a sudden—"

"Well, you see, when I was searching the fourth floor, I found some lumps of magic." England explained as the mochi bounced over to Halia and bit into her pants before proceeding to attempt to pull her away from Prussia. "I can only assume that my past self left them. I don't know the details, but thanks to that, I got back a little more of my magic. Besides, Italy was worried that you wouldn't come back, and America is sulking about something."

"I'm _not_ sulking…" America pouted his back toward the rest of the group.

"He is not sulking~" Halia said cheerfully at the same exact time defending her nation as she finally released Prussia and knelt on the floor to coo with the mochi.

"He started saying he could finally show us a great feat and then teleported you just like that. It was amazing~" Russia said impressed.

"Please, stop teleporting people! The people you teleported didn't give you their consent!" America yelled from his spot.

"What?" Aleron asked blinking in confusion glancing at Halia who had been approached by Kumajirou and appeared to be glaring at the mochi.

"Play nice, Kuma…" Halia muttered softly placing a hand on the annoyed polar bears head as the mochi stuck its tongue out and appeared to sneer triumphantly at the glaring bear.

'That thing has a tongue?' Aleron thought eyeing the mochi.

"America, what's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself for a while now?" Canada asked concerned.

"America, why don't you have some rest? Oh, look! You've got blood on your clothes! Why don't you take a bath—erm…" Italy muttered glancing at the restroom. "Or maybe…"

"This is from when England came to use his magic to—" America paused looking at the blood on his sleeve.

"Oh… Um, I-I see. When you grabbed him. He was bleeding a lot…" Italy murmured.

"What?" England asked confused.

"Italy, go take a bath. It'll give you a nice change of mood." Germany told him softly.

"Y-yeah, good idea. America, come with me. I'll use the shower on the other side. Let's calm down a little!" Italy said tugging at America's sleeve.

"…Fine." America sighed allowing himself to be tugged toward the restroom.

"What about you, Germany?" Halia asked causing Germany to flinch and avoid eye contact. "?"

"Sorry, he's gone through a lot. You'll have to excuse him—" Germany began as soon as the door closed failing to notice the twitch of Halia's eye.

"That's what it looks like. Didn't you say you wound up in the past?" Spain asked.

'He…' Halia thought eyes twitching as she continued to pet Kumajirou and the mochi. 'He ignored me…'

"That kind of hurts, Halia…" Kumajirou murmured at the roughness of her petting as the mochi nodded in agreement with tears in its eyes.

"Yes." Germany answered. "Italy, Halia and England lost their lives. Frankly, it was a great blow for all of us."

"Eeeh?" Halia blinked pausing in her petting as she stared at Germany wide-eyed. 'Well… Italy had mentioned before that I, England, America and China had died in the second timeline…'

"Huh. That feels so weird. Anyway, you look pretty worn-out, too." England pointed out looking mildly surprised at the information but seemed to shrug it off. "There are four bathrooms, so why don't you take a bath, too?"

"You're right. Excuse me, then. I'm a little…" Germany muttered holding his head as he stared at Halia for a split second before closing his eyes. "Tired…" he finished before heading off to the restroom.

"…?" Halia closed her mouth and licked her lips before sighing and giving the mochi and Kumajirou a hug.

"It's okay… you're okay in this timeline…" Kumajirou said softly in her ears.

"…Yeah…" Halia murmured as she hid her face in his furry neck. Japan eyed them before turning toward England.

"Anyway, you did werr in tereporting us! We were in great danger! It was by a hair's breadth!" Japan said relieved before Romano placed the tattered bag on the table. "Arso, we found a rot of these things on the froor…" Japan said grabbing the mysterious lumps from the bag only to lean back toward the table as England ran at him.

"Aaaah! What have you got there?!" England said grabbing a hold of all the mysterious lumps.

"More?! Keep them away from me!" Halia complained walking to stand between Canada and China.

"Ah… You're not limping?" Prussia said as his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"…I suppose those lumps are to thank for that. But still… blegh!" Halia crinkled her nose as she was recalling the sensation she had felt as they healed her body of all injuries.

"Whoa!" Japan exclaimed at the close proximity between England and himself. "Y-you mean these? We found them rying on the froor in the annex. Do you know what they are?"

"Eh? What do you mean those things helped you?" Prussia asked tilting his head in wonder.

"Oh? Those are the 'lumps of magic' that England was talking about. I wonder why there were some in the annex, too?" Spain wondered.

"Huh. Good thing we picked them up, then. Just like I told you." Prussia said with a grin earning a glare from Romano and a blank look from Japan.

"Oh! And there were so many?! Now I'll get back a considerable amount of my power." England said happily as a light surrounded him and over half of the lumps disappeared. "Yes! This is a good omen. I think I'll give it a shot. This room is a little dirty; I'll clean it up!" he declared taking out a wand with a star. "Here we go! Hoata!"

"Eek!" Halia shrieked dropping to her knees and holding Sweetie Pie and Kumajirou tightly.

"Kyah!" Dysis hid behind Russia as England's spell caused a lightning explosion around the room. When the light faded away Halia cautiously opened her eyes to find that the items that had littered the floor were now in an organized pile on the table.

"…"

"Oh. You definitery put it in order. For that power, it's normal—I mean—" Japan blinked unsure of how to get his thoughts across. Halia gave a slow blink and stared at him in wonder.

"You saved us the cleaning work. So, what are we going to do now? We have so much to do that I'm in a jumble!" China said trying to get everyone to focus and earning a bewildered look from Halia. Aleron and Dysis noticed their friends' behavior as they concealed grins behind hands also having noticed that the room hadn't been the only thing that was cleaned.

"America seems to be having a hard time, so I guess we should go this time?" France suggested before eyeing Halia. "What is it, ma petite?"

"Ya'll are so squeaky clean…" Halia said in wonder before looking at her arms that also seemed to be exaggeratingly clean. France gave the girl an amused smile before turning to Prussia and giving a small frown of surprise.

'She is so easily impressed.' Everyone thought fondly.

"Say, what happened to your sword?" France asked nodding his head toward said sword that still remained in Prussia's hand.

"Well, it broke. It must've been from using it all the time in battle… What am I gonna do now? I can't fight barehanded." Prussia groaned in dismay.

"Oh! That reminds me," Romano said adjusting his grip on the gun. "my bullets weren't coming out, either! Potato—oh, right, he's in the bath…"

"Ah-hah, so that was really West's?" Prussia asked walking over. "Let me see it. I'll fix it for you."

"This is very troubresome. However, we have arso gone through a continuous series of battres." Japan sighed before eyeing the bathroom. "Why don't we take a break untir those three come out of the bathroom? Oh, Haria-chan, we found some of your stuff in the annex."

"Really?! My backpack?!" Halia said excitedly walking over only to freeze and bite her lower lip as he eyes watered.

"Sort of…" Japan said mildly surprised at the strong reaction.

"…" a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she trembled.

"Ma petite?" France said hesitantly taking a step forward to comfort her but froze when she went stiff and lifted her head.

"My…" she wiped the tears from her cheeks as she gave a dark look at her back pack. "…backpack…"

"Uh oh…" Aleron muttered as he dragged a confused Dysis toward the kitchen and hid behind a sack of potatoes gaining a confused look from the nations.

"How dare he?! How dare he?! I—" Halia yelled as she began to stomp toward the exit.

"Quick! Someone hold her down!" Aleron yelled grabbing two pots and placing one on Dysis and his head. Dysis giggled and hid behind Aleron trying to look terrified. Prussia gave them a bewildered look but complied and grabbed Halia around the waist before placing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walking calmly back to the group around the table despite the punching she was doing to his back.

"There, there. No need to be reckless. We'll buy you a new one when we get out of here. Take a look at the rest of the stuff we found!" Prussia said putting her down gently beside Spain who immediately placed a hand on her shoulder to ensure that she would not escape.

"Phew…" Aleron sighed wiping his forehead as he and Dysis removed the pots from their head. Halia glared at them for a moment before she began giggling.

"It feels like forever, huh?" Dysis asked with a nostalgic smile.

"I'll say, when's the last time we did something like that?" Halia asked scratching her head and looking sadly at the remains of her backpack as she sifted through the contents.

"Right before we ran into France, America and Prussia… With the chair." Aleron said. "That was, what? A day ago? Two? It feels like much longer…"

"Halia, your lumps of magic." England said holding them out to her.

"I said you could keep them…" Halia muttered.

"It doesn't work like that. You need to accept them then have a transfer to me in order for me to keep them." England explained beginning to get annoyed as he placed them back on the table.

"They make me feel weird! All hot and short of breath." Halia said glaring at the orange lump of magic.

"Oh honhon—"

"Shut up, France!" England growled.

'Do you even pay attention to what comes out of your mouth?' Japan thought with a sigh when he noticed her confusion.

"Gah!" Halia exclaimed quickly grabbing something from the table and hiding it under her shirt.

"What?!" Aleron yelled having been surprised.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I need to… use the toilet." Halia muttered as she raced to the restroom.

"What about your magic!?" England yelled. The mochi gave a panicked look and ran after Halia.

"I'll get it later!" Halia said closing the door behind her once the mochi made it inside.

"…" Everyone stared at the door before turning to Aleron and Dysis.

"What's wrong Kumachirou?" Canada asked noticing the polar bear was glaring at the door.

"I don't like… _it_…" Kumajirou muttered.

"Don't look at us like that." Aleron said with a shrug.

"It?" Canada asked.

"Even we don't know what goes on in her mind…" Dysis finished with an apologetically amused smile.

"It." Kumajirou nodded as Canada blinked in confusion before choosing to not think about it anymore.

"Oh, I've been wondering…" Russia spoke getting everyone back on track. "Thanks to the journal, a lot of the enemies were gone, but where did they go?"

"What?" England though before staring at the ceiling in thought. "Well, if those three wound up in the past, then obviously the enemies also—…"

"Our past selves are screwed." Aleron cut in when England paused.

"Oh…" England blinked with a look of horror.

* * *

><p>"America~! If you don't come out soon, you'll get hot flashes~" Italy said staring at the door of the top right handed bathroom that had smoke coming out from the cracks.<p>

"Hey, Italy, can I ask you something about the early loops?" America asked hesitantly.

"What? Y-yeah, sure…" Italy responded wondering what the question would be.

"Was there a time when England was the only one who died?" America asked.

"—Yes, there was. Since he's really powerful, he would do all he could to help, but there was a time where he used too much power. And then…" Italy muttered wishing the door wasn't in between them.

"And even then, you went back in time?" America asked mildly in disbelief.

"Yes, because my goal was to get everyone to escape. I couldn't lose a single one of you." Italy explained.

"Why did you go back? You hate England, don't you? Why would you go so far for someone you hate?" America asked as he bit his lower lip. "Not only England. You're afraid of Russia, too. You went through a lot in the past, didn't you? Why would you go so far for their sake—"

"Oh come to think of it…" Italy muttered interrupting America. "I think I hardly feel hatred for them."

"What?" America asked with a blink.

"I may often find them unlikeable, or scary, or unpleasant, but I can't say I've ever really hated them." Italy gave a chuckle. "So, even though I often find them scary or unpleasant, I don't hate them."

"Even if we can all get out of here, I'm sure someday you'll have a fight with one of us." America pointed out as he played around with the water before pulling the plug to watch it drain.

"That's right~" Italy said giving a sheepish chuckle. "It's a burden that we nations carry, so it's only natural~"

"And yet, you're going to help us?" America asked watching the last of the water disappear.

"I've thought about it. What if we escape and go home and I have a fight with… America, for example." Italy said turning toward the wall and grabbing a towel to mess around with. "A fight so big that we can never make amends.

"We definitely can't say that would never happen." America agreed as he turned to face the foggy mirror.

"Yeah. So, if it came to that, suppose you got caught in a situation like this we're in again?" Italy continued wringing the towel with a grimace.

"Uh-huh." America encouraged as he wiped away a bit of the fog blocking the mirror.

"In that case," Italy gave a determined nod despite being unseen by America. "I think I would forget all about our fight and do my best to help you. Like I'm doing right now."

"…" America paused before turning to the door and staring at it with wonder.

"If I can do something about it, I will help. Because we're all fellow nations. We fight each other, we help each other, and together we can do what we wouldn't be able to do if we were alone. Now I understand this. If I helped you and you asked, "But weren't we fighting?" I'd remember. But then, it wouldn't matter anymore." Italy grinned as he folded the towel in his hands and placed it back on the stand. "We'll protect each other. If we get out and fight again… if something like this happens again, I'll help you… and your hair if necessary."

"My hair…" America blinked. "Oh." America cracked a smile at his reflection. "You mean—"

"It would be hard to do that as Italy, but as Feliciano, I would definitely help you." Italy said not having heard America's comment.

"…" America gave a sigh as he turned fully toward the door. "You're amazing."

"What about you, America?" Italy prompted.

"What?" America blinked in surprise.

"Do you hate me or England? I don't hate you. That's why I've been working so hard to help you. Are you any different?" Italy asked curious about the answer.

"No… I don't… hate you…" America answered after a moment as he turned back toward the mirror. "I've been through a lot with both of you, but in the end, we're fellow nations, so we have to stick together. Just like you've been doing for us so far."

"That's right. Let's work together~" Italy cheered.

'If I were to follow your example… Italy, I'm sure you'd disagree.' America thought closing his eyes. 'But I'm sorry. I really can't allow this to happen. I don't plan on breaking my promise. If… that memory is true, I—'

"I'll get it later!" Halia exclaimed as she closed the door behind the mochi.

"?" Italy turned to stare at a red Halia who was leaning against the door.

"Halia? What's wrong?" Italy asked taking a step toward.

"Nothing! Erm, heehee nothing, I just got to use the toilet~ Gotta stock up on rice balls and all~" Halia gave a grin despite her blush as looked around. "Which ones are Germany and America in? I don't want to… bother them?"

"…? Germany is to your left and America is in this one, here." Italy said pointing to his right.

"Great! They aren't in mine!" Halia said relieved as she made her way to the one on his left.

"Yours?" Italy asked.

"Yeah~ This one has my name engraved above the mirror~ Really cool! I wonder if it was a past Germany or this Germany that did that." Halia said cheerfully.

"Huh, so he kept his promise to you too." Italy muttered looking away from her.

"Huh?" Halia blinked not having understood the muttering.

"Erm, you do know these toilets don't work in that way, right?" Italy asked her instead.

"Eh, really?" Halia gave a grin. "That's a pity—"

"Hm?" Germany muttered coming out of his area. "What's wrong with America? Why hasn't he come out yet? Oh! H-Halia…"

"Hi~" Halia greeted cheerfully ignoring the way he had flinched when he looked at her in favor of leaning toward the door frame and watching as the mochi bounced around her feet.

"I hadn't realized you were in here." Germany muttered looking away.

"Oh, hi, Germany! Say, do you like me and America?" Italy asked before anything more could be said causing Germany to blink in confusion.

"What?" Germany asked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Welp, I'm going to the toilet~ Come on, Sweetie Pie!" Halia said closing the sliding door behind her once the mochi went in.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

><p>"What?!" Italy exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean the enemy wound up in the past, too?!"<p>

"Wait a minute. If that's true, does that mean they were in the same time loop as us?! Shouldn't we go back and kill them?" Germany asked concerned for their past selves as he stood behind France.

"Y-yeah, now we are able to fight them, but our past selves definitely wouldn't be able to kill them, and if someone dies because of that, it could change this reality…" Italy explained nervous at the thought.

"If that's what you're worried about, it's okay, I've already killed it." America said standing beside Canada.

"Eh? You did? When?" Canada asked as Kumajirou began to walk toward Halia who was once again holding the mochi in her arms and examining the rest of her possessions that had been found.

"Unlike Germany and Italy, I wound up in the basement, along with the enemy. It was already somewhat weakened, so it wasn't that hard to kill it besides, past Halia helped me finish it off." America told them before glancing at Halia in wonder. "Why aren't you all powerful in this timeline? Your past self was badass."

"What?" Halia blinked utterly confused as she sat on the floor beside the black hole and allowed Kumajirou to crawl onto her lap.

"I'm not really sure why but Halia used to be really powerful in previous timelines but… for some reason, each timeline she becomes slightly weaker." Italy admitted.

"And because we've been through so many timelines…" Dysis added in quietly giving her friend a side glance.

"Wait, but when did that happen? Wasn't Halia with everyone else fighting the creature?" Germany pointed out quickly correcting himself from mentioning what he and Italy had witnessed. "And you wound up in the basement? Not to mention, there wasn't only one enemy. We should go back just in case..."

"Well, past Halia has proven to run off on her own occasionally. Her showing up when past Germany cornered us is proof of that…" Italy mentioned eyeing a confused Halia who seemed to want to shrink into the ground from all the attention.

"We can get back to questioning Halia later. Right now we need to focus on the past." England pointed out getting everyone back on track.

"Right. While you two were on the third floor, I searched the whole place. Aside from Halia, no one found me, and it turned out there was only that one enemy. The second time loop is fine." America mentioned.

"Hmm, I think past Halia is to thank... when past Germany found me, I convinced him that I was a ghost but then Halia came in and managed to convince past Germany that she couldn't see me. Maybe she kept everyone distracted for you to search the mansion without getting caught." Italy thought outloud.

"… I don't want to go back there." America admitted staring hard at the ground.

"What the hell, you're still not over it? So, anyway, we're going to split into two groups – one will go to the annex and the other will go to the past to kill the enemy. Any objections?" England asked.

"Oh, so now we are free to choose who wirr go to the past?" Japan asked.

"Come on, now, who do you think I am?" England chuckled. "I'm strong now that I've got my power back, you know."

"Hmm, I think I'll go, then~" France decided.

"I can go, too, aru." China chimed in.

"Me, too." Russia added in.

"Ugh. I guess I can go. If only to make sure Halia doesn't go." Aleron sighed earning an annoyed look from Halia.

"Oh, then I'm coming with you. What are you going to do, America?" Canada asked turning toward his brother.

"Exactly what is wrong with me going?" Halia demanded as Kumajirou left her lap and went to Canada's side.

"I'll stay. I want to search the annex." America answered after a moment.

"You just recovered! You may seem fine now but I'd rather avoid your miraculous healing being a fluke!" Aleron pointed out.

"All right." England cut in. "Then you five have to stand close to the magic circle. Italy, give me the journal." Taking the offered journal, England quickly scribbled something on it before handing it to France. "I'll leave this journal with you, once you kill the enemy, you have to open it on the last page. Be careful not to interact with our past selves in any way." He ordered before giving Halia a glance. "Though avoiding Halia may prove to be difficult…" he added as she stood up with the mochi in her arms and gave a sheepish grin. "Please do your best to avoid getting spotted… You have to do as the journal says, without changing the past. And come back as soon as you kill the enemy." He finished as the five approached the black circle.

"Oh wait, should Aleron go? The rest of you have aliases to question each other but what about Aleron?" Dysis spoke up.

"Ronald." Halia said firmly.

"No." Aleron deadpanned.

"Ronald it is then." Russia agreed.

"Well, then, we'll be right back from our killing spree. Take care, guys." France said cheerfully ignoring the look of annoyance in Aleron's face.

"Yeah, you too!" Spain said cheerfully.

"Bye, Ronald! Everyone else!" Halia waved away cheerfully.

"Goddammit, Ha-!" Aleron yelled as they disappeared.

"Why Ronald?" Dysis asked.

"It was that or Alex and he can't be Alex." Halia explained.

"What?" everyone stared at her in confusion.

"I guess he could be Alejandro but that's just the Spanish version of Alexander…" she explained failing to clear up the confusion before a look of dawning came to Dysis.

"It's because he didn't let you go to the past." Dysis said.

"Nah, I wanted to go to the annex and search for more of my stuff~" Halia said cheerfully. "But if that makes more sense to you then go ahead and pretend that's the reason~"

"…?" Halia bit her lips trying not to laugh at the confusion everyone was showing.

"Ahem, werr, now… Those whose weapons are being fixed shourd wait here. So shourd you three who came back from the past." Japan began after waiting a moment to see if Halia would add anything else.

"I'll go to the annex." America chimed in immediately.

"…" Italy gave a long worried stare but didn't say anything.

"Is that… so? Then—" Japan responded hesitantly.

"Wait!" Italy interrupted. "I'll go instead of Japan! So it'll be just me, America, and England."

"Are you strong enough for that?" England asked concerned. Italy gave a firm nod making England give a reluctant sigh. "In that case, the three of us will go. Halia, please stick here for the time being. While you may have recovered I'd rather not risk getting you reinjured so soon."

"… Fine, but keep an eye out for anything that looks like it doesn't belong in this place. Chances are it was in my backpack at one point!" Halia told them reluctantly agreeing with the reasoning. Glancing at the mochi in her arms she gnawed at her lower lip as she felt a dull pain in her heart that she had come to associate with dread of having forgotten something.

"Ehehe, I look forward to working with you two." Italy chuckled.

* * *

><p>Italy walked around the room quietly acknowledging where everyone was at as he approached the kitchen.<p>

"I'm a rittre hungry. Won't you eat anything before you go?" Japan offered when Italy approached him.

"Wow, that looks so good! I guess I'll have some of that before leaving, then~" Italy exclaimed eyeing the rice that Japan was molding in his hand.

"Arr right. I'rr hurry up and make some for you, then." Japan smiled pleased as he grabbed some more rice. Giving Japan an eager smile he went on and found Germany by the drawers checking on supplies.

"Now we have more clothes and personal objects. I organized them and put them in a separate drawers." Germany told them before pointing at one that had Italy's name written on it. "Yours are here."

"Okay!" Italy said cheerfully before walking toward England who was examining the black magic circle. Noticing Halia and Dysis speaking quietly against the wall to the side of England he began approaching them.

"So why did you rush off to the restroom?" Dysis asked curious.

"Oh, that. Turns out Japan, Prussia and Romano found my pads in the annex." Halia responded casually unaware of any unintentional eavesdroppers. "I didn't want to embarrass the men so I made sure to place it where it would prove most useful. Speaking of which, do you know if we've had our period at all since entering this house? Even if it's only been 2 or 3 days, there is no telling if our bodies are obeying the time travel we've gone through."

"Oh, hmm, actually—" Dysis began with an equal amount of casualness as Italy quickly backpedaled away from them and bumped into England.

"Um… listen, are you feeling all right?" Italy asked trying to forget what he had overheard. 'They might as well have been talking about the weather with how normal that conversation seemed…'

"Huh? What the hell, since when do you worry about my well-being? There's nothing wrong with me, though." England said exasperated choosing not to comment on Italy's blushing.

"I see…" Italy responded softly.

"Anyway, can't you do something about America? He ignores me when I talk to him. What happened?" England asked annoyed at America's behavior.

"Well, I'll try talking to him. And you, England, try not to use too much magic." Italy advised worriedly. "Especially if it has a certain range or has anything to do with rewinding time—"

"Huh, where did that come from?" England asked interrupting Italy. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay." Italy sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything better as he walked toward his brother.

"He's fixing my weapon. I did take good care of it, though." Romano sighed wondering what he could have done to ruin the gun.

"Prussia is so good with his hands, isn't he?" Italy asked cheerfully reminding Romano just who was fixing the gun.

"Yeah." Romano nodded with a smile before it slipped and was replaced by a somber expression. "Oh, by the way… We left the monster there when we disappeared. It's definitely lurking there somewhere. Be careful."

"Sure. I've got used to fighting, so I'll manage!" Italy proclaimed with a confident grin before wandering over to the two girls wondering if it was safe to speak to them yet.

"So we're in a room full of hot men, could you check your mirror to see if we've—" he heard Halia saying before he did a quick u-turn and headed straight toward Prussia.

'Nope... Do not want to know... ' Italy thought wondering if he was going to get an opportunity to speak with either girl without overhearing something embarrassing.

"At least we confirmed there was one of them there." Prussia said not looking up from the gun in his hands. "It could come from any direction, so be careful. I wish I could come running to help you as soon as I'm done fixing this, but… it doesn't help that I'm barehanded. I'll stay alert, though."

"Take it easy. As soon as we find anything, we'll come back." He told him before going around the table to chat with Spain.

"The sword isn't so sharp now." Spain said as he attempted to fix the broken sword. "It'll be a while until I'm done fixing it. Be careful, okay, Ita?"

"Yeah, okay!" Italy cheered before eyeing the two girls.

"Wondering when they'll stop talking about the time of the month and sex?" Spain asked with a grin. "Well it's not like they're across the room, they're right there." Spain pointed out when Italy blushed. "Did you know Halia is a romantic at heart? She's a sweet heart~"

"You're listening in on them?" Italy sighed glancing at the others near the girls who seemed to be too focused on their work to acknowledge the girls.

"…If you want to talk to them. You should do it now while they are talking about sunflower seeds versus pumpkin seeds." Spain nodded toward the girls. Italy gave a skeptical look before hesitantly making his way toward the two girls.

"I don't really mind them. I prefer both types equally." Dysis was saying as Italy approached making him somewhat weary.

"I prefer the pumpkin seeds because I can eat the shell. Sunflower seeds are tasty but I need to have a trash bag or can nearby while eating. It's such a—Oh, Italy! Getting ready for your trip to the annex?" Halia said cheerfully making Italy relax at what appeared to be a safe topic.

"…Yes…" Italy answered hesitantly looking down in her arms to see a… tomato. "Is that Sweetie Pie?"

"Oh, yes! Eh, he's all red… I wonder why…" Halia muttered earning a look from Italy.

'Gee, I wonder…' Italy thought as his left eye twitched. "How are you holding up?"

"Wonderful! I'm not limping anymore and the cut and burn on my left arm and fingers are all gone!" Halia cheered. "I wish I could go with you guys but I got to admit that England has a point. I just healed and shouldn't rush."

"Are you going to be alright, Italy?" Dysis asked concerned. "You just came back from the past and now you're heading to the annex…"

"The annex isn't safe, true but we need to explore it nonetheless. Otherwise we'll never leave this place." Halia pointed out.

"I know, I just… why does it have to be Italy?" Dysis asked sadly.

"I'll be fine, Dysis. I'll have America and England." Italy told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Speaking of which, you should probably check on America. It seems you guys experienced more than I thought you would." Halia suggested.

"Right, I'll do that now… You can go back to talking about… stuff." Italy said walking away.

"Right, so stuff… What were we talking about before?" Halia asked turning back to Dysis.

"I don't know I kinda zone out while we talk." Dysis admitted as she tried to remember.

"Yeah… same…" Halia muttered with a frown as she thought back. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't anything important~"

'…' Italy held back slamming his hand against his face as he got out of earshot and approached America who was sitting on Halia's bed staring at the wall as he contemplated. "America, it's time to go."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! You can count on me! I'm all ready, so we can go any time!" America grinned.

"Then…" Italy answered giving America a worried look. "okay…" he muttered as he walked away pausing at the stairs.

**Ready to go down?**

**~Yes, I'm done here.**

**No, I want to talk some more.**

* * *

><p>Italy quickly led everyone down the stairs into the annex not wanting to waste any time.<p>

**Pick up lump of magic?**

**~Yes**

**No**

**Picked up [Lump of Magic]**

A lump of magic quickly caught their eyes when they entered a large room. Picking it up, they quickly investigated the cabinets all over the room before making their way to the door on the side. Not finding anything, they exited and continued to search the large room where they found another lump of magic. Unlike the previous two, this one was the orange color they had come to associate with Halia's brand of magic.

"Hmm. You know, I really don't know if we've never been here before or if I've just forgotten about it…" Italy admitted glancing around the room.

"It can't be just this." England reasoned wanting to find anything to find a clue. "I'll take another look in that other room."

"…America, what do you have in mind?" Italy asked once England shut the door behind him.

"Who, me?" America gave a chuckle. "Nothing at all. Hey, you're the one who said we should work together—"

"Can I tell you something, as your senior?" Italy interrupted. "If you want to lie, at least make sure you sound convincing or else people will see right through it, just like it happened to me. Even Halia is better at lying and she usually ends up blurting everything out to the first person who corners her but once she does that she has no problem with lying to everyone else depending on who she admits everything to. I wonder who it was this time… maybe it's because she doesn't retain her memories but she never chooses the same confidant two times in a row."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" America stuttered. "I'm not hiding anything. Just look at me." He gave a big grin. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"…You know, America…" Italy muttered giving America a small smile as he tilted his head.

"Yeah? What is it?" America grinned back at Italy.

"Maybe you should have learned… to smile a little more naturally." Italy repeated the same sentence that had been told to him what seemed like ages ago.

"...!" America stared at him with bulging eyes before he relaxed to a sheepish smile. "To think that… you'd say that to me… I feel like I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. But, Italy, I—"

"I couldn't find anything." England proclaimed as he walked out of the room unintentionally interrupting the conversation. "Maybe there's a clue in these shelves? You check the ones over there and—"

"England. I'm pretty confident in my skills and abilities." America interrupted walking toward England. "That's why I was able to grow up and come this far. Isn't that right?"

"What?" England blinked confused at what was going on.

"That's why I won't accept it. Even though you were injured, you and Halia saved me and in the end you both died…" America explained. "_I'm_ the hero. If it's up to me… I'd rather be the one doing the saving. I'll prove it to you. This time, I'll save you guys." He admitted just as the creature came down from the ceiling shocking the three nations.

"Aaargh!" Italy shouted not having expected this. America gave the creature a side glance before shoving England to the side.

"Ow!" England exclaimed as he hit the floor before glaring at America who aimed his gun at the creature. "Hey, America! You—"

"?!" He stared wide eyed at his gun as the bullets had no effect. "I-it didn't work?!"

"What out!" England exclaimed as the creature approached the shell shocked nation. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!"

"!" America glanced up at the warning before he faltered and stood frozen in place. "Oh, shi—"

"AMERICA!" Italy exclaimed in horror as he shut his eyes not wanting to see yet another death as he heard a thud of a body hitting the floor.

_England_

_I was a hero, wasn't I?_

_I protected you, didn't I?_

_I could be a hero… couldn't I?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: This took way longer than I wanted it too. Upside, I passed all my classes. Upside, the informal dance that my club did was a huge success. Upside, I finished this two days after the informal dance. I don't know about you guys but I tend to forget what I was talking about with a friend whenever I get interrupted and I've also never had any problems talking about 'sensitive' topics to other girls and I know plenty of guys that accidentally eavesdrop and quickly back away after stumbling upon us.<strong>

**Sirflightypencil: The drama continues! And with only 3 chapters left before the fate of our beloved characters are left to the wild imagination of FK306, what more horrible plans could Steve have in store? Find out next time!**

* * *

><p>SmileRen: What's gonna happen next? Isn't this the part that went into hiatus?<p>

**Fk306: Nope, still got 3 more chapters before you have to worry about that. As for what happens next? Well… you just read what happened next.**

* * *

><p>LoverofdarknessXSephiroth: I have to say that as much as I hate the cliffhangers they make each chapter! I keep wondering when Italy or someone else will ask or force Halia to explain how much she knows about the loops. I feel bad wanting to see romance between any of them with the situation they are in, but when I first watched Hetaoni the hints were what kept me going. This sounds so bad, but I think I will have to read the annex scenes in parts because they are the ones I hate most in the game. I am trying to work on my story, but college is not out just yet. I don't know if I should feel bad for Halia or jealous of her for having her first kiss in two different timeloops with two of my favorite characters. Can someone give America a hug? Well have a great day and can't wait for the next update!<p>

**Fk306: They were so close to questioning Halia but it won't do any good since the clock memories are interfering with her normal memories. Yeah, I've been getting that a lot where people are jealous and also feel sorry for Halia.**

**Halia: I'll hug him, it's my duty as an American!**

**Fk306: You'd hug him even if he weren't America…**

* * *

><p>tapion580: No problem at all! This chapter was amazing by the way. So much detail and good imaging. I can't think of anything else to say I'm pretty out of compliments. Still amazing chapter! (I'm in the middle of study hall so I can't focus) lolz<p>

**Fk306: I'm glad you're enjoying it, sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

><p>Mujona: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! MY FEELS ARE BROKEN!<p>

Excuse me while I go cry in a corner.

**Fk306: I'm sorry, just following what goes on in the videos.**

* * *

><p>Arrival of Tears: I totally love this story! Please update soon!<p>

**Fk306: Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan: Haha! You guys are so funny. Technically, France couldn't have been your first kiss since you've been kissed by England in a past time loop. (Hey France! You've been beaten by England! XD) Unless... So how many timelines would you have been kissed, Halia?<p>

Aww... Don't worry, Garmany! *pats your back* All is forgiven now. You and Italy were/are very close and you can't expect to remain tough all the time.

'Aaargh! What am I going to do? I'm surrounded by Germanies!' - My favourite line. 3

A million snowflakes and a jarful of chocolate chip cyber cookies to you! (Same as last time. Did you remember to give some to Canada, by the way? XD)

**Halia: If that's the case then it sucks since I don't remember England being my first kiss. I remember France being my first kiss though…**

**Fk306: It depends on whether Halia was aware of her ability. **

**Halia: What ability?**

**Fk306: Don't worry about it. Anyhow it is possible that she has been kissed in every timeline but it could also be that she was only kissed occasionally.**

**Italy: Of course Germany is forgiven. It also helps that Halia has no clue as to why he feels guilty~**

**Halia: What?**

**Germany: Italy!**

**Fk306: Don't worry about it. Anyway, get in line for cookies, especially Canada! **

**Canada: But you didn't forget me last time…**

**Fk306: Doesn't matter, I love you so you get extra!**

* * *

><p>CelticGirl7: WHOA. WHOA. Did not expect that! Man, Halia is becoming another martyr here. And her first kiss in that timeline was with England?! I am sooo jealous. XD<p>

Though it does make me wonder of her possible other first kisses... Potential oneshot or include that in the upcoming New Game chapter?

Sooo, Alfred will also not want England to use magic, but also will make sure Halia will not sacrifice herself as well? Oh boy, drama on the horizon!

And I might make that my next story. Just gotta take care of some things, then I'll be free to do as pleased! And this will be different than this fic, since Erica won't know about HetaOni. She knows about Hetalia, however.

Anyway, hope you update soon!

GOTTA GO! PEACE!

**Fk306: Aw, I was aiming for stupidly reckless with her life… and I'll consider doing Omakes of the first kisses but it's not really something I've thought much about. Well, just send me a link when you post the chapter for Erica~ I look forward to eventually reading it!**


	43. Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni or the translation from SotetAG.

Patience

* * *

><p><em>England.<em>

_I was a hero, wasn't I?_

_I protected you, didn't I?_

_I could be a hero… couldn't I?_

_ "Idiot." England muttered at America._

_ "What?" America asked in confusion as he and Halia turned away from the frozen creature to face England._

_ "You're a failure. Do you really think you were a hero?" England asked with a sigh._

_ "England?" America asked wondering why England was saying such things._

_ "Listen, I'm a gentleman. Do you know what a gentleman is?" England asked._

_ "What?" America faltered at the question turning to Halia who just shrugged. "…Well…"_

_ "A gentleman is always ahead of the hero, you know." England explained when it became obvious that America didn't know how to respond. "That's why it came to my mind… About now you'll be surprised… and then…"_

_ "England…" America swallowed nervously wondering what England was talking about._

_ "Ugh…" Halia winced holding onto her bleeding shoulder as she turned her focus back on the creature._

_ "…" England gave Halia a contemplating look as he grabbed onto where he had been previously wounded before turning back to America. "Listen, America."_

_ "Yeah? What is it?" America asked also giving Halia a concerned look._

_ "Not being alone in one's last moments… Isn't that bad, surprisingly." England admitted causing Halia to give a cough._

_ "Die alone? As if I would have allowed that…" Halia rolled her eyes._

_ "You're right. I'm not that bad, either…" America grinned._

_America, I paid you back._

_Please, take my power to the future._

_If you're a hero, you can do it, can't you?_

* * *

><p>"That's—" Italy stared wide eyed at force field surrounding America who had stumbled to the ground.<p>

"… A barrier…" America muttered staring at it in mild surprise as he clutched at his lightly bleeding shoulder. "Wh-what the hell is this?!"

'It's the same as when England teleported us! But why?' Italy wondered in relief. 'He wasn't even doing anything; it just happened on its own. As if it sensed that America was in danger and automatically—' he blinked and frowned for a moment. 'If we assume… that it had been on America for a long time… maybe it was England… when we…'

* * *

><p><em>"God, what a nuisance!" England muttered as Halia was thrown at his feet.<em>

_"Well, sorryyyy." Halia muttered rolling her eyes as she got up and spat out some blood._

_"I didn't mean you, idiot!" England's lips twitched upward. "Protego Maximus! Petrificus Totalus!" A shield appeared around the three nations as they and the creature was frozen in place._

_"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning?" Halia whined playfully. "Could have spared me a few bruises."_

_"! I can't move!" America complained in horror._

_"Don't worry. We'll die before it can attack you. I'll teleport you back with the journal using what little magic I've got left… Actually, Halia, I'm going to steal some of your magic." England said._

_"Wait! You're—" Germany protested in horror. England ignored him as he turned his attention on Halia before kissing her. Halia glowed a fiery orange before it diminished as England's greenish glow became brighter. Halia blinked in surprise when he released her, not having expected the kiss but shrugged it off in favor of twirling her knife while eyeing the creature._

_"Please, cut it off—" England waved a hand and the three nations were gone. _

* * *

><p>'England and Halia… fought to their last breath for the sake of our future selves…' Italy thought sadly.<p>

"Take cover!" England shouted at the frozen America.

"..! America!" Italy shouted trying to snap America out of his daze.

"Expecto Patronum!" England shouted as he as Italy quickly grabbed America and dragged him back as the four animals attacked the creature. "It's not working! Damn it! If only I could move—Incarcerous**(1)**!" England shouted freezing the creature in place.

"Are you okay?! It bit your shoulder, but…" Italy gave a quick look at America. "Your glasses flew off. Can you see anything?"

"Ow!" America groaned clutching at his shoulder.

"Oh, good, it's just cracked." Italy gave a smile of relief as he knelt down seeing that he still had his skin attached. "If it had got eaten, that would've been the end of you! You're pretty lucky your bones are still there, at least."

"…" America stared at wide eyed. "Stop scaring me, saying stuff like that…"

"America, you lost this time. As did England and myself." Italy pointed out.

"Italy, take that useless git back to the second floor! You can lecture him later!" England ordered.

"…I'll have to be saved… again…?!" America muttered in disbelief. "Both in the past and in the present… I'm always…"

"Wait, I'm going to fight, too! Sorry, America, but you'll have to stay here!" Italy told him as he got up from his knees.

"I'm not going to kill it! I'm just buying time! If we all try to run now, America will get caught!" England explained never taking his eyes off the frozen creature. "If I distract it while you help him, we're all more likely to save ourselves!"

"B-but, England, you can't fight alone—" Italy began to reason.

"In that case, we wirr have to fight with you." Japan responded calmly as he jumped down from the ceiling.

"Japan?!" Italy exclaimed in surprise.

"Show off!" Halia yelled as she and Dysis ran to stand beside Italy.

"Halia?! Dysis?!" Italy stammered.

"Having said that, my strength is not infinite. Going through a series of battres has been a rittre hard on my body." Japan admitted readying his katana.

"Thank you. If you try to argue any more, you'll get attacked, too. Just go, quickly!" England ordered.

"Halia, you watch our backs, America, arms over Italy and my shoulders!" Dysis ordered as she grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder. On the opposite side Italy was mirroring her moves. As they turned to get away, Halia walked backwards never taking her eyes off of the three that were being left behind.

"Ugh…" America winced as his injury was agitated.

'America is already at his limit. I have to take care of him, not only physically but also mentally. I have to take him back quickly…' Italy thought being mindful that he was holding up the injured shoulder.

"W-wait, England, I—" America protested.

"I'm sorry, guys! We're going now, but I'll definitely come back!" Italy declared as he and Dysis worked together to drag away a protesting America with Halia bringing up the rear. Once the four made a good head start England turned to Japan with a kind smile.

"Thank you for backing me up." England said cheerfully.

"I dropped the sart I was hording and had a bad feering. The probrem is this enemy. It is compretery beyond my powers." Japan admitted eyeing the creature nervously.

"Yeah, my magic is at its limit, too." England admitted. "To be honest, I wonder if the two of us can really hold it down…"

"It wirr be difficurt. However, defeat means death. If we cannot hord it down, we wirr be annihirated." Japan pointed out.

"Yeah, let's do our best to stop it!" England declared with a determined grin as Japan gave a nod before quickly chanting and slashing at the creature with Dismissal causing 636 damage.

"Expecto Patronum!" England shouted watching as the four animals caused 700 damage. "Let's hold on for at least five minutes."

"Agreed." Japan nodded bracing himself noticing that he had gotten the creatures attention.

"YoU… Won't… Esc… aPe…" it rasped as multiple yellow lightning thorns surrounded Japan causing 663 damage.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

**264 HP**

**442 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>

**876 HP**

**456 SP**

Japan flinched feeling droplets of blood forming where the thorns had been before he took out a rice ball and ate it quickly as England cast his Expecto Patronum spell causing the creature 660 damage. Seeing that the creature had taken a moment to regain its bearings, Japan quickly took out another rice ball and ate it. The moment he swallowed he quickly began to chant and slash the words to do his dismissal attack causing 650 damage.

"DIE!" The creature retaliated causing both Japan and England 537 and 610 damage, respectively with a blinding purple light. Once the light faded it was revealed that while taking damage, England had taken out a rice ball and stuffed it down his throat.

Before he had even finished eating the rice ball he took out another one and tossed it at Japan who wasted no time in eating it. While Japan did that, England took the small amount of time to take out a beer and chug it down.

"DIE" the creature growled out just as England took his last swallow. With a loud yelp, England went down on his knees as he tried desperately not to fall unconscious.

"Engrand!" Japan exclaimed as he quickly ran to the fallen nations side handing him a chili pepper which England swallowed with a grimace at the spicyness.

**Japan**

**244 HP**

**92 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>

**488 HP**

**846 SP**

With a heavy sigh, Japan glanced at the number of rice balls left, feeling stuffed from the amount he had already eaten before taking one out and eating it then, after a moment, taking an other out to eat just as England cast another patronum at the creature causing it 668 damage.

"Ugh..." Japan muttered with a wince as he knelt down using his katana to keep himself upright.

"Hey, are you all right?!" England asked concerned despite feeling winded himself.

"I'm sorry..." Japan panted. "To get down on my knees before the enemy..."

"Did you hurt your back?! Can you stand?!" England asked eyeing the creature. "It's coming again!"

"...!" Japan forced himself up to his feet but knelt down again when his feet gave out. "To think I courdn't hord on for even five minutes...!"

'The enemy is so much stronger... Maybe it's because we're in the annex?' England thought as he took a deep breath trying to steady himself before the attacks began again. 'At this rate, we're both going to get killed.'

"... Huh." Japan chuckled softly under his breath.

"?" England gave Japan a perplexed look. "What's the matter, Japan? What are you laughing at?"

"I miss fighting with you rike this." Japan admitted still chuckling under his breath. I haven't rerished this tense feering in a rong time. I can't stop trembring with excitement...!" Japan suddenly stood up and attacked the creature with his String attack causing the creature to step backwards. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be on my knees indefinitery. I just got a rittre overwhermed with sentimentarity."

"..." England stared at the older nation in amazement.

"Engrand?" Japan asked concerned at the sudden silence.

"..." England stared for a moment longer as he appeared to come to a sudden decision. "There's something I want to try. I don't know if it'll work, but will you help me?"

"..." Japan gave him a confused look before he gave a nod and gained a determined glint in his eyes. "If there is anything this decrepit ord man can do, I wourd be happy to."

"Thanks." England said giving Japan a grateful smile. 'Please, may it work!' he thought with a sigh as he looked toward the ceiling for a moment before returning his gaze toward the creature and offering a hand to Japan. "Japan, give me your hand!" Without hesitation, Japan gave his hand to England. "Legilimens!"

'Japan, can you hear me?' England thought holding his spell book in his left hand and his right hand kept contact with Japans left hand.

'I can hear you directly in my brain?!' Japan thought in wonder as he held his katana in his right hand. '… England, what's going on?'

'Sorry if this is too sudden. I pried open your mind and linked it to mine.' England admitted. '...In other words, I linked our powers, too.'

'You mean we share our powers? I can use the same kind of power as you?' Japan responded thinking of the possibilities that became available.

'You can't use my techniques,' England clarified. 'but we can fight by combining them through the link. We'll stay like this until one of us either dies or passes out.'

'So, our individual powers will be twice as strong?' Japan wondered before smiling. 'Sounds promising.'

'However, we will also take some of each other's damage. Brace yourself for that.' England warned.

'… Very well. Once again, let's go!' Japan declared as he noticed the creature had recovered from being startled.

**Join play has become possible. By executing 'Curse' plus 'Expecto Patronum', the joint skill 'Island Country' will be automatically executed. Also due to the link, their respective levels will go up five by five in this battle only.**

"Let's go! I'll lift the spell!" England declared outloud. Immediately Japan began to chant his curse causing 461 damage as England prepared himself for his patronum spell causing 869 damage.

**[England/Japan Combined] Island Country.**

The moment that the patronum had caused damage a fiery vortex appeared around the creature causing it 2,683 damage.

"DIE!" The creature snarled angrily as the purple light attacked Japan and England with 488 and 651 damage, respectively. Not wasting any time, Japan quickly used Dismissal giving the creature 801 damage followed by a patronum which caused him 939 damage.

"YoU... Won't... Esc...aPe..." the creature snarled as it target its lightning thorns toward England causing him to fall to the ground desperately trying to remain conscious. Not wasting a moment, Japan quickly took out a chili pepper and passed it to England to ate it quickly grimacing as it burned his tongue. Making sure that England was alright, Japan returned his focus on the creature and quickly chanted a curse as England took out a beer to restore his SP as Japan passed him a rice ball to restore England's health while the creature suffered 571 damage.

**92 EXP 600 Heta**

**Japan**

**725 HP**

**105 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>

**948 HP**

**1161 SP**

"Yes!" England cheered quickly before turning to Japan. "That's enough! Let's run! Now that it's weakened, it won't catch up with us!"

"Oh! W-wait!" Japan stuttered looking around the floor frantically. "I'm sure America's grasses are—"

"We don't have time to look for them!" England protested. "Let's just get away! This is our only chance!"

"V-very werr..." Japan sighed sadly as he turned away from the creature. "I'm sorry, America."

**The link has been broken. As a result, each one has lost 30 HP and gone down 5 points in level.**

* * *

><p>"..." Belarus gave a sigh as she walked through the labyrinth outside the mansion. "I guess this is far enough."<p>

Boing.

Boing.

Boing.

"Belaruuus!" Ukraine sobbed out. "Waaait!"

"Ugh, sister raid..." Belarus muttered annoyed as she turned toward where the bouncing sound was coming from. " What are you doing here, Ukraine?"

"Ahah, good thing we followed you. We're here to give you a hand!" Hungary said cheerfully as she headed toward the two in a more relaxed pace.

"Y-yes... Belarus, you are so very fast... too fast for me..." Liechtenstein gasped as she tried to keep up with the taller woman.

"I don't really need your help." Belarus protested annoyed. "I'm just looking for my brother. My sister aside, this is none of your business."

"But..." Liechtenstein said softly before smiling kindly at Belarus. "It will be easier to find him than if you are alone. Besides, now it's too late for us to go back."

"We can't just sit on our hands while everyone else is doing all they can." Hungary explained with a determined nod as she twirled around a frying pan in her hand. "It just wouldn't be right, and besides, we'd start losing our touch."

"Huh?" Ukraine stared at the item in Belarus' hand. "Belarus, that parcel is torn."

"What?!" Belarus said in dismay as she stared at the item in her hands. "Oh... true. M-maybe this is a marriage omen!"

"You're going to drop what's inside." Hungary lamented. "If only there was something to fix it with..."

"In that case," Liechtenstein said with a smile as she took out a hair accessory from her pocket. "You can use my ribbon. This is a spare one, so you can throw it away when you don't need it anymore." she approached Belarus and lightly took the parcel from her hands to tie the ribbon around the damaged area. "There, all done. Now even if you have to run a little, nothing will drop out of the parcel."

"..." Belarus stared at the young looking nation in confusion before something caught her eye. "You have a gun?"

"What?" Liechtenstein touched the gun attached to her belt. "Oh... My brother lent me this when I told him I was coming to help you. As a parting gift, he said." she explained with a fond smile.

"I see..." Belarus said thinking of her own brother. "It's a nice gun."

"Yes!" Liechtenstein said sounding pleased. "That's why I won't use it unless I'm really in danger. Because it's my brother's precious gun that I borrowed."

"Can you really wander around without your brother?" Belarus askted toward Liechtenstein kindly before giving a blank stare at Hungary. "I thought Austria told you to stay in the tent."

"Aw, its fine, he can just get angry later." Hungary said cheerfully. "Anyway, this path splits here."

"Yeah... Why don't we split up into two groups? Belarus, you can come with me~" Ukraine suggested.

"Well, then, let's meet here again in ten minutes." Hungary said with a nod. "We haven't fought the enemy yet, so the more of us there are, the better."

"... All right." Belarus agreed after a moment watching as Liechtenstein and Hungary walked toward the pathway to the right.

"Are you worried about them?" Ukraine asked turning toward her sister.

"... No." Belarus said flatly.

"Aww, you've made such nice new friends." Ukraine said happily teasing her sister. "I'm really, really happy for you~"

"Th-they're not my friends!" Belarus denied with a blush. "The only one I want is my brother!"

"Really? Well, then, we should be going." Ukraine said dropping the subject.

* * *

><p>"We're back to where we started..." Korea said with a frown looking at the familiar scenery.<p>

"Well, this is quite odd. I thought we were on the right track, but..." Austria said looking around confused.

"..." Korea gave a sad sigh before giving Austria an annoyed look. "I shouldn't have trusted you... I can't believe we just went around in circles and got back to where we started."

"It can't be helped. Well, then, why don't we go this way this time?" Austria suggested pointing behind himself.

"We..." Korea paused. "We just came from that way..."

"Huh, what are you doing?" Switzerland asked approaching from the direction Austria wanted to head toward. "I thought you'd already left?"

"Oh! Here's someone a little more reliable!" Korea exclaimed in relief.

"Excuse me!" Austria exclaimed insulted. "Are you implying that I have no sense of direction?!"

"I'm not implying it..." Korea explained. "I'm saying it outright."

"It's dangerous to let him lead the way." Switzerland advised. "You would do well to remember that."

"Incidentally... are you by yourself?" Austria asked changing the subject. "Where is Liechtenstein?"

"She ran off to help Russia's little sister find him. Since she was so adamant on going, I lent her my gun and sent her off." Switzerland explained.

"I see..." Austria said before his train of thought went elsewhere. "Did Hungary behave herself?"

"Of course not." Switzerland frowned. "She had already run off a long time ago."

"I should have expected as much. Oh, well." Austria sighed before shrugging unsurprised. Silence filled the air for a moment before the ringing of a phone was heard. Austria dug into his pocket and took out a simple black cell phone. "It's... from Germany."

"Answer it, quickly, while we still have signal." Switzerland ordered.

"Yes?" Austria answered the phone. "... Yes, everything is going smoothly here. I trust you are all right?"

'… But things aren't going smoothly at all...' Korea protested in his mind.

"...What? Is he injured? Is he conscious?" Austria asked concerned.

"!" Korea stared wide eyed as one of the creatures materialized before them growling loudly.

"What timing... Good thing I have a spare gun." Switzerland sighed.

"Hey!" Korea exclaimed focusing on Austria. "Who got injured—"

"Sorry, we have company." Austria continued calmly on the phone. "I couldn't hear you, so can you please say that again? Hello? Sorry, can you repeat—"

"..." Korea stared at Austria for a moment before turning to the growling creature. "Can you shut up for a minute?" he asked annoyed before disappearing and reappearing behind the creature as it faded away.

"Well done." Switzerland praised.

"Oh, are you done?" Austria asked hanging up the phone. "Anyway, it was America who got injured and collapsed. The female Spain is tending to him apparently becoming quite the mother hen."

"Female... Spain?" Switzerland gave him a look of pure disbelief.

"The girl who answered Spains phone when I first called him." Austria clarified. "And it seems that there will be even more wounded."

"I see." Switzerland said concerned for his fellow nations.

"We have to find the clocks quickly." Korea said walking back toward the two.

"Indeed. There are still nine left. We must hurry." Austria agreed before he began walking toward the direction that Switzerland had originally come from.

"We just told you that's the wrong way!" Switzerland scolded. "God, why are you such an idiot?!"

"W-well, excuse me! I _want_ to go this way!" Austria said indignant as he pointed his nose upward with a sniff.

"Either way is fine, let's just go..." Korea sighed wanting to avoid an argument.

"It is not fine!" Austria protested.

"It's not fine!" Switzerland yelled.

"I hate being caught in the middle like this..." Korea sighed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank God! I was just about to go and help you!" Italy exclaimed as Japan and England made it to the room.<p>

"We really couldn't kill it, but at least we got to escape. How is America doing?" England asked wiping his forehead for any lingering sweat drops.

"Well, he's calmed down. He's sleeping now." Italy explained.

"I see. Oh, well, I'll have to wait until he wakes up to lecture him, then." England sighed in relief.

"... I'm sorry. I knew that America had something in mind. Maybe I pushed him too far." Italy admitted guiltily.

"Hm? Did you tell him anything?" England asked with a frown.

"I told him, 'Maybe you should have learned to smile a little more naturally.'" Italy admitted.

"Hahah! That's what America told you! So, you threw his own words back at him just like that?" England laughed.

"You outdid him, Italy." Japan nodded with a small smile.

"JAPAN!" China shouted as the group that had gone to the past suddenly reappeared around the magic circle.

"Whoa! Y-you're back..." Japan stuttered not having expected his name to be yelled out.

"Welcome back, everyone." Halia said coming out of the kitchen with a towel cleaning her hands. Aleron frowned when he noticed the towel had a few blood stains on it.

"Ja—" China walked toward Japan with a look of disbelief.

"Were you just in the kitchen covered in blood?" Aleron asked disgusted.

"We went through a lot, but we killed them all right." France explained looking rather depressed. "All of them... Nothing has changed in the past... Nothing."

"Please, I didn't touch the food, was just grabbing a hand towel..." Halia said rolling her eyes. "It's only my hands that had blood anyhow."

"What about you?" Russia asked England, looking the calmest out of the five.

"America got injured. He's sleeping now. Because of that, far from exploring the annex, we couldn't kill the enemy and now I feel like we're under house arrest here." England sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"America?!" Canada exclaimed in horror before running toward the bed area.

"...Listen, didn't you find anything like a piece of paper in the annex?" Russia asked suddenly.

"In the annex? I did! I found lots of them when I was running away." Italy said.

"Really? Where are they?" Russia asked excited.

"Well, I told Halia to grab them since she had her hands free at the time." Italy said.

"Right this way, Russia. I left them over here." Halia said tossing the towel to whoever was still in the kitchen. After making sure the blood stained towel was taken care of, Halia motioned toward the table before walking there herself to show Russia exactly where the papers were at.

"What's wrong, China?" Japan asked concerned as he walked over to China who had paused and been staring at Japan in guilt.

"... If you lose your life again, I'll never, ever forgive you!" China exclaimed.

'I see...' Japan thought understanding China's shell shocked self as England wandered over to the kitchen. 'In the past, I...'

"Yes, I will bear that in mind." Japan agreed with a solemn nod as a phone began to ring.

"Gah!" Halia exclaimed stepping backward and tripping over the mochi had wandered over behind her.

"Hahaha!" Aleron laughed as he walked over to her. "That never gets old!"

"Oh, is it my phone?" Italy asked taking out his phone and answering it as France headed for the restroom.

**"Hello, Italy. This is Lithuania."**

"Veh, it's been a while! Is everything all right there?" Italy asked walking past Japan and China.

**"Yes, you could say that. Anyway, may I talk to Russia, please?"**

"What, you can't call Russia's phone?" Italy asked perplexed.

**"No, no one can call him from outside... And it looks like he can't call us, either."** Italy heard Lithuania sigh. **"It's like we can call anyone in the house but Russia."**

"R-right..." Italy frowned in confusion before turning toward Russia. "Russia, Lithuania wants to talk to you."

"Aww, but I'm busy now..." Russia pouted. "Oh, well. Sorry, Italy, I'll have to borrow your phone."

"No, I don't mind..." Italy reassured him handing him the phone.

"Hey, Lithuania. What do you want?... Yeah... What?! They're gone?! Wh-where? Oh, so they heard about that... Sheesh. Wasn't that a long time ago?" Russia sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Yeah... Yeah... Right. I'll go and take a look... Yeah... Thanks for letting me know... Good luck to you, too~ Just don't die... " Russia sighed once more before hanging up and handing the phone back to Italy. "There. Thanks."

"N-no problem. Um, what happened? Do I even want to know?" Italy asked placing his phone in his pocket.

"Hm? It's fine." Russia reassured. "Uh, you see, my sisters and the other girls have gone off on their own. With the enemy still out there, they could get in trouble..." he explained with a frown.

"The other girls?!" Italy exclaimed noticing that Aleron had finished laughing and was now helping Halia up. "And why did they leave?"

"Remember the hole that led into the house? The one that Spain and your brother fell into? They caught wind of that and... they figured that if they came through it, they'd be able to find me." Russia explained with a frustrated look.

"What?!" Italy asked in disbelief. "But isn't that extremely dangerous?!"

"Yeah. I'm a little worried, so I'm going to the basement. I hope they won't be there, though..." Russia admitted.

"Oh! Wait!" Italy shouted as Russia walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hold up!" Russia heard just as he was about to head down the stairs leading to the first floor. He turned and raised an eyebrow to find that Halia had followed him.<p>

"Yes?" Russia asked.

"Two things. One, you forgot your pipe sword thing." Halia said holding up his weapon of choice. "Two, you should know by now that you shouldn't wander off on your own. So I'm coming with you."

"..." Russia stared at her as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his weapon and smiled. "Don't slow me down." he told her before continuing on his way. With a grin Halia followed after him glad that her foot was no longer in any pain.

"Oh boy... Forgot about how dark this cave was..." Halia took a deep breath as they entered the room that led to the cave and turned toward Russia to find him already gone. "So... no holding hands then?" no response. "Ooooh..." she groaned. "I can do this... I'm not scared... I'm not scared... I'm not scared... Fuck it, I'm terrified!" she yelled before running into the cave covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming until she reached the burnt ladder and bumped into Russia's back.

"They shouldn't be here. I mean, it'd be a problem if they were..." she heard Russia muttering as she clutched on tightly to the back of his trench coat.

"Light... sweet, beautiful light..." she whimpered as she looked up toward the light source.

"Russia! Haria-chan! Prease wait!" they turned to find Japan and China rushing toward them.

"What? What's the matter?" Russia asked turning to face them.

"You..." China grabbed at his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "We told you not to go around on your own! And you're too damn fast!"

"I came with him!" Halia protested.

"Halia... You haven't really had the opportunity to become stronger in this timeline. I hate to tell you this but compared to your past selves... you're really a weak backup." China winced as he admitted this.

"...Oh..." Halia murmured looking away from the three.

"W-were you just following me?" Russia asked perplexed.

"It wourd have been dangerous otherwise." Japan told him.

"..." Russia stared at the two wide eyed. "Y-yeah. Thank you."

"Russia, you shouldn't have let her follow you." China scolded lightly. "You witnessed yourself how she was in the past.

"I would have taken care of her just fine had we been attacked." Russia replied. "She needs to be given the opportunities to become stronger otherwise she will be nothing but a liability."

"That's irresponsible! She could get killed if we give her the liberty to be at every battle!" China protested. Halia shared a wide eyed look with Japan who seemed to be equally shocked at this turn of events.

"She has the potential. We both witnessed it. I have every intention to allow Halia to become strong enough." Russia told him.

"I can't allow that. If I give you the liberty to make her as strong as you see fit. Then England or Italy will go back in time and we will have to start over. All the progress we've made would be for nothing!" China argued.

"What's going on?" Halia whispered to Japan. "Just how powerful was I in the past?"

"I'm not sure... I haven't gone to the past myserf but from the memories I've received from the crocks. There was a time where you courd hord your own against the creature, though usuarry it resurted in your death..." Japan admitted.

"Japan?" Halia muttered under her breath.

"Yes?"

"I... Russia... he is..." Halia muttered. "... You know what, never mind..." she sighed.

"We won't ret him hurt you." Japan said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

'That isn't what I was trying to say…' Halia thought grabbing a hold of Japan's hand and giving it a light squeeze before turning back to the two bickering nations.

"You two should calm down, we can discuss that later." Halia told them reminding them that they weren't in a safe area to discuss this type of thing.

"Right... So?" China gave a sigh letting the matter drop. "I'm not even sure what we're doing here. What's going on?"

"...Well, my sisters are looking for that hole up there. I have to tell them they shouldn't come to this dangerous place for my sake and that the enemy is out there, too..." Russia told them allowing the matter to be dropped as well.

"Belarus and Ukraine? That is really dangerous. But it seems that they have not yet found it, and this place-" Japan began but was interrupted by a voice from above.

"Russia!" Belarus' voice could be heard.

"What?!" Russia exclaimed as he looked up toward the cave entrance. "B-B-Belarus! Ukraine!"

"My dear brother! I found you!" Belarus said overjoyed.

"Russia!" Ukraine gave a sniff as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank God! I was really worried! Are you hurt?"

"My brother... brother brother brother!" Belarus said happily.

"Ugh..." Russia shivered. "Um, anyway, why don't you go back? I'm fine here and, well..."

"Russia, I'm coming there right now! Please catch me, and I'll show you my new Belarus Lock while I'm at it!" Belarus said turning around to go down the ladder.

"...! You can't, Belarus. You can't come here." Russia told her gently.

"Why not?!" Belarus demanded. "I will overcome this height with the power of love! Catch me, Russia! And then we can get married! I will not allow that evil whore in this place with you to steal your love from me!"

"Excuse me?" Halia whispered to Japan hoping she wouldn't draw attention to herself. "Isn't that a bit harsh? Regardless of who she is talking about neither I nor Dysis are evil whores...not to mention we don't really have time to think about love in a place like this..."

"What an intense little sister..." China marveled as Japan dragged Halia a little into the shadows so that Belarus would not spot her.

"No..." Russia said his face darkening. "Go home..."

"No! I-" Belarus protested.

"GO HOME, BELARUS!" he snarled causing Belarus to go quiet in shock.

"Don't. At least this once, you can't come. I'm fine, so just go home with Ukraine." He begged.

"..." Ukraine watched him silently noting that her sister had not noticed the three beings that were with their brother. "You know, Russia, today I'm on Belarus' side. We can't go home. I'm sorry." she told him calmly.

"What...?!" Russia said surprised that Ukraine would say such a thing.

"Ukraine..." Belarus muttered equally surprised.

"You have made new friends, Russia. And so has Belarus." Ukraine pointed out.

"Oh..." Japan gasped realizing who she was talking about as he glanced at China and Halia.

'Time to read the mood.' China thought hoping Halia would remain silent.

"You don't seem to be hurt too bad, and if you were able to make such precious friends, you should definitely get out for them. If you can promise me that... We will both wait for you to get out. We can't go home, but can you at least let us wait for you?" Ukraine suggested as a compromise.

"Ukraine! Speak for yourself!" Belarus protested but was interrupted by gun shots nearby.

"A gunshot?"Japan wondered aloud.

'There was only one person around here who had a gun... Could it be...?' Belarus wondered feeling dread as she looked at her sister. "That girl... What if she's been attacked by the enemy?" she asked before biting her lip. 'What am I going to do? Now that I've finally found my brother, I don't want to part from him again! But...!' she thought looking back toward where the gunshots had come from.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Wow, that chapter came out a lot faster than I thought it would! That's Episode 16 part 1 of 2. Hope ya'll enjoyed. I wonder what Russia is planning! The original dialogue I had intended involved Halia speaking a bit with Belarus before China dragged her away after she said something embarrassing or awkward but instead you got China and Russia confusing the hell out of Japan and Halia. Sorry about that! Or maybe not, I liked how their conversation turned out despite the fact that Halia lost an opportunity to make friends with Belarus and Ukraine. And, nyah! I don't like Liechtenstein's name! So hard to spell... first I spelled Lichenstein, then I felt like it was wrong and looked it up on Google and found Lichtenstein only for Austria to say several minutes later Liechtenstein cuing me having to go back and having to correct all the Lichtenstein's! I never minded her name in the anime and manga but now I'm learning to quietly hate her name. <strong>

**(1)Incarcerous- Binding spell – binds with ropes and gags the target.**

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: I haven't been able to see anything after England dies in the past.<strong>

**Looking forward to more :D**

**-SmileRen**

Fk306: Well, I guess the next three chapters will be spoilers for you…

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival of Tears: Thanks for updating! Wait, are you going to continue after Italy dies or just stop it at that part?<strong>

Fk306: It's starting to look that way, but still no promises. If I do, the gap between updates will become even more unpredictable since I need to research potential scenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Not loging in: Oh my flying mint bunny, another great chapter, and this one was on my fab number too. Thanks for the chap, keep up the good work, heh your getting close to the end of the rpg huh?<strong>

Fk306: Yep, only two chapters now. I like your anonymous name by the way!

* * *

><p><strong>CelticGirl7: Ahhh crud! America, please be alright! Your my home country for pete's sake! You must liiiiiiiiiive! ;_;<strong>

**Sorry, went patriotic for a second.**

**Anyway, chapter was as greats it can be! Now I want to steal Sweetie Pie for myself. So cuuuute!**

**Irene: *bark***

**No need to worry Irene, I won't forget you!**

**Erica: Cause if you do I'll knock it back into your head. -gives stern glare-**

**-sigh- OCs, all of them seem to just take over our lives. -facepalm-**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**

Halia: -Cuddling with Sweetie Pie- You can borrow him if you want just so long as you give him back!

Fk306: Well, I think America will be all right, probably his pride will take more damage than anything else and I'm so glad that Halia is my OC, Aleron and Dysis belong to Sirflightypencil and Dysistheawesome. It might explain why Halia seems to be the center of attention most of the time because I understand her personality the best considering I created it.

* * *

><p><strong>milano641: Oh, Halia. I was actually thinking before I read this about when they would get their times of the month and if the timeline would mess with it.<strong>

**Aleron seems scared of Halia **

**Prussia hows ya sword? That was an awesome sword...**

Fk306: Yeah Halia is curious, but she did get her answer. Too bad for you, you were following Italy around and didn't get to hear said answer.

Aleron: I'm not scared of her. I was pretending!

Prussia: My awesome sword… Spain is fixing it so it should be fine! But still my poor awesome sword!

* * *

><p><strong>Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan: Yay! A new update! Thanks, Fk306 and Sirflightypencil! :D<strong>

**Zombie blood?! Is that a reference to their past lives?**

**Hehe. Halia, look what you've done to Italy and Sweetie Pie.**

**"Do you even pay attention to what comes out of your mouth?" Japan stole the words right out of mine. XD**

**Oh dear. You're so close to THAT event. QAQ**

**Good of you not to forget him. :D Here are more snowflakes and cookies ;)**

Fk306: Between you and me, and anyone else that bothers to read these replies. Halia does know how to read the atmosphere and thinks of a thousand scenarios that may result in what she says. She usually chooses to say things that will get the people around her to relax. Sometimes it results in Aleron smacking her over the head but it does have the benefit of the nations thinking she is naïve. As for the zombie blood… Go to the author note at the end of chapter 10, and it will make more sense. Also, look up zombie blood energy drink; it's very popular around October and November. Never tasted it myself since I'm not a big fan of energy drinks but I hear it's tasty.

Halia: I'm surprised they believe I'm naïve; I'm 21 for crying out loud! True I've never had a boyfriend, never kissed, never had sex but I'm still 21 and I've been exposed to fanfiction, I read rated M slash at that! I even admitted to having read slash fiction that Dysis wrote about Aleron!

Fk306: You admitted that in the review responses and those don't affect the fanfiction so the nations don't know about all that.

Halia: … I guess you have a point.

Fk306: Alright, more cookies everyone! You'll get fat at this point.

Aleron: We only eat them on Monday and only when you update and this person reviews…


	44. Quest

Disclaimer: Fk306 does not own Hetaoni and did not make the translations.

* * *

><p>Quest<p>

'What should I do?' Belarus wondered holding the parcel to her breast as she glanced between Russia and where the sounds of battle had come from. 'Where should I go...'

"..." Russia blinked staring at his indecisive sister. "Go, Belarus. Go help your friend. I'll be fine, really."

"But, Russia, I want to be with you—" Belarus protested.

"I'm sorry I told you to go home. I take it back, Belarus. I want you to be careful and wait for my return." Russia told her as more gunshots were heard.

"Belarus, we have to go now—" Ukraine said grabbing her sisters arm lightly.

"But..." Belarus closed her eyes tightly unsure of what to do.

"It's arr right, Berarus. Your brother wirr definitery get out with us. We are arr in this together." Japan reassured her.

"Well... yeah." China sighed as though it were obvious.

"..." Halia closed her mouth tightly worried that Belarus would appreciate the evil whore protecting her brother.

"..." Belarus stared at the three nations not seeing Halia hidden in the shadows. "...Russia..."

"Hm?" Russia inquired.

"I'm sorry... There is something I need to take care of now, so I can't stay with you. So please... take this instead." Belarus dropped the parcel she had been holding.

"Huh?" Russia said catching the item. "A parcel?" he muttered before ripping it open. "It's a new scarf! Did you buy it, Belarus?"

"Ukraine helped me choose it. Think of it as though it were me." Belarus told him before turning around. "Let's go, Ukraine."

"Right. Well, then, we'll be waiting for you at the exit. Take care." Ukraine gave them a nod before turning to follow after her sister.

"Uh, okay. Thank you for the scarf! You, too, take care, Ukraine, Belarus!" Russia said loudly as the two girls disappeared.

"I like your sisters." Halia admitted with a smile.

"You have such a nice famiry." Japan nodded.

"What? Oh... Yeah. I do." Russia said smiling at the scarf before removing his old one to replace.

"Sharr we go now?" Japan offered.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." China admitted turning around and walking away. Russia stood for a moment feeling the texture of his new scarf.

"Huhu, it's so warm..." he muttered with a smile.

"Come on, Russia." Halia smiled grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly as she began to lead him after China and Japan. Russia stared at her in surprise before he gave her a smile and squeezed back as he allowed himself to be dragged.

* * *

><p>"I hope Belarus is all right..." Lithuania sighed scratching the back of his head as he wandered around by a lake.<p>

"Liet! Liet! We're screwed! Like, totally!" Poland shouted with tears in his eyes as he approached Lithuania.

"What? What's wrong, Poland? Did you find any clocks?" Lithuania asked calmly as he turned toward his energetic friend.

"Yeah, we did, but the enemy was there, too, and it's, like, going to eat Latvia!" Poland declared.

"WHAAAAT?!" Lithuania asked wide eyed. "That's really serious! What about Estonia?!"

"He's kinda in danger." Poland gnawed at his lower lip.

"Aaaargh! W-we've got to hurry! Let's go, Poland!" Lithuania was about to run in the direction Poland had come from when his phone rang. "Hm, who could it be?...Yes?"

"... You told my brother, didn't you? Even though it was none of your business. I couldn't get in, and my heart was broken."

"Bela—Oh, um..." Lithuania rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"But thanks to that, I can help a friend."

"A gunshot?" Lithuania questioned the sounds in the background. "What's going on, Belarus?!"

"I'm hanging up."

"Er, wait!" Lithuania said as the phone call was dropped. "... Good luck to you, too."

"Liet, we gotta go, or else we'll be really screwed!" Poland reminded him anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go, then! We have to help our friends, too!" Lithuania gave a startled jump before running off.

"Oh, Liet, I kinda have a feeling that we should paint the enemy pink. Don't you think it'd look, like, totally cool?" Poland grinned as he followed after Lithuania.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're back. Looks like everything worked out for you." Prussia said with a grin.<p>

"Yeah. Sorry for running off all of a sudden~" Russia said with a smile when the phone began to ring.

"The phone again? The reception has been pretty good lately." Prussia said as Russia's phone began to ring.

"...Yeah, looks like it. Could it be Belarus? Excuse me while I answer it." Russia muttered with a dark look in his face as he wandered over to the restroom.

"What too you so long? What have you been doing?...What? Harassed? Just tell me already. Do you want to cooperate with me or not?... What the heck? I don't care. Where are you now? We are making progress, aren't we? And why can I hear a voice?...Why would you do that? I can't believe it. I did find it weird. Playing tricks like this..." Russia said failing to notice that a door behind him to the right opened.

"Um..." Canada said trying to get his attention.

"!" Russia turned wide eyed quickly hanging up. "C-Canada... you—uh—how long have you been there?"

"Uh, well... I've been here all along." Canada told him.

"R-right..." Russia said nervously.

"..." Canada eyed him for a moment. "I'll go check up on America." he said before turning to leave.

'He heard everything, didn't he? I thought he was going to start asking questions, though..." Russia thought relieved staring at the door partially expecting Canada to come back in. "I guess not..."

* * *

><p>"By the way, Romano and Spain are nowhere to be seen. Where are they?" Japan said glancing around the room and noticing as Russia exited the restroom and headed toward China who was leafing through the papers. Across from him was Italy and beside him were Aleron and England.<p>

"Since we got the weapons fixed, they've gone to the past to try them out against the monsters." Prussia explained. "If they run into our past selves, they can just lie their asses off... Something wrong Halia?"

"Um... hmm... I just got a bad feeling..." Halia muttered sitting between England and France with the mochi in her lap. 'Something that had to do with England... what was it?'

"I see. I couldn't even say goodbye... Engrand, shourdn't you be with America?" Japan asked wondering why England was at the table with everyone else.

"Every time I approach him, that git puts the futon over his head and won't come out, even when I try to thank him." England said sending an annoyed glance toward the beds. "What's he so mad about, anyway?"

"Did you know that America had a spell on him?" Italy asked.

"At first, I did wonder why you were carrying my magic, but then I realized that my past self must have done it." England said. "Since you had a shield, I thought I might as well leave it at that."

"So, Germany and I really have it, too?" Italy asked sitting beside Germany.

"Yes, you've still got it. If you are ever in danger, it should be able to protect you. Magic itself will be guarding you." England said with a kind smile.

"Well, that's good news~" Dysis said with a smile sitting between Germany and Prussia.

"..." Italy frowned as he appeared to be thinking.

"Hm. That's reassuring." Germany nodded in thanks.

"So, in other words, your magic is protecting us, right? And can't you take it away from us?" Italy asked gaining a surprised look from everybody.

"What? What are you talking about?" Germany asked confused.

"Yeah, Italy, if it's protecting you, why would you want to have it taken away from you?" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"... England's power is pretty amazing, but it hasn't been completely restored, has it?" Italy asked. "Besides, you just used some of it. I think you should be saving it. That's why I was wondering if I could give the magic in me back to you."

"But... Italy... You'll be safe!" Dysis protested.

"But the enemy will go after you first of all. It would be for the best if you had some kind of protection.

'On one hand, Italy will be safe... On the other hand, England needs all the magic he can get otherwise... Shoot. When does he fight alone?' Halia bit her lip as she watched silently.

"Veh, I'm fine hiding behind you, Captain!" Italy grinned at Germany. "I'll be safe as long as I stay behind you, right, Germany?"

"Well... that's because there's a fairly strong power protecting you. It is connected with your healing." England said hesitant in undoing his past selves work.

"If you want me to take it back, I gladly will, but... is that all right with you, Germany?" England asked.

"Well, I'll protect him either way... Just don't go wandering around those parts." Germany sighed.

"Yes sir! I'll be fine~ Japan and Dysis will be there for me, too." Italy grinned.

"Uh, Italy, what about me?" Prussia asked scratching his cheek.

"You Axis Powers get along so well... I'm jealous." France sighed.

"Dysis isn't in the Axis Powers..." Aleron pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't call this 'getting along'..." Germany sighed.

"Axis Powers? What's Axis Powers?" Italy asked looking around confused.

"Uh...?" Japan blinked staring at Italy in wonder.

"?" Italy blinked wondering why everyone was staring at him. "...? Is it... food?"

"N-no... never mind..." France waved away the question.

"..." Germany stared at Italy taking in his appearance. "Hm? Italy, your boot is untied."

"Veh? Oh, that's true~" Italy said glancing down at his feet.

"Not again..." Germany sighed. "Oh, well. I'll tie it for you. Bend your knee..."

"It's okay. I can do it myself." Italy said cheerfully bending down and grabbing a hold of the shoelace.

"You..." Germany stared at him in mild disbelief.

"Ooh, so you've finally learned how to tie your shoelaces, huh? You're grown up." France praised.

"Yeah, there was no one to do it for me most of the time, so I guess I had to learn. Halia taught me how a long time ago~" Italy explained cheerfully as he finished the knot. "Look, Germany~ I did it right!"

"..." Japan gave Germany a sympathetic look.

"What? Oh... R-right..." Germany said snapping out of his daze.

"Yeah! Now even if you're not around, I can do it myself~ I did my best, sir!" Italy declared cheerfully.

"Halia taught you?" Aleron asked looking down at Halia's bare feet.

"How long have you been barefooted?" England asked.

"Since the first time I took a shower~" Halia admitted. "I hate wearing shoes."

"..." England gave her a blank stare before turning toward Italy. "Oh... So! Can I have my magic back?"

"Yeah, go ahead~ That will put America's mind at ease. At least regarding you." Italy said cheerfully.

"All right. I'll take it back, then." England sighed lifting a hand as a red light enveloped Italy before it faded away into a white light. "There, I've got it back. Thank you. As for him... he's young, so it can't be helped, but... with this... what did you mean by 'at least regarding' me?"

"He's probably feeling the same toward Halia even if he hasn't had an opportunity to show it." Italy explained.

"What do I got to do with it?" Halia asked with a confused frown.

"You and England died together to protect us." Germany explained. "You're an American, America will always feel your death as well as Aleron and Dysis. Especially at this point where he has gotten to know you three and has formed a bond. It's a dull pain that is easy to ignore when we don't know the citizen that died but when we get the chance to know them, it's painful. In other words, while we didn't actually see you die, I'm sure he felt phantom pains up until he confirmed you weren't dead in this timeline."

"R-really? That's horrib—" Halia said going pale.

"Don't even think about that!" America shouted from his bed interrupting their conversation.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good..." Italy muttered biting his lower lip before running off toward America. "America, wait! Calm down!"

"..." England stared in silence.

"This... this is familiar... what happens...?" Halia muttered under her breath.

"Phew..." Germany sighed being the only one to not focus on America.

"Is everything arr right, Germany?" Japan asked concerned.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Just a little shaken." Germany admitted with a sigh.

"I'd compretery forgotten... Itary has so many memories from here that he has been rosing his past memories." Japan sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I wonder what memories he still has left, rather. Whoa, there, are you all right? Was it that much of a shock?" France asked concerned for Germany.

"They'll probably be gone if we can get out of here, too. Don't be like that, West..." Prussia sighed still keeping an eye toward the beds.

"R-right..." Germany said with a shudder.

"Dysis... How did you and I first meet?" Aleron asked suddenly.

"...Halia saw you with a sketchbook and started talking to you because she really liked your art. The next day she introduced us and the three of us have been inseparable ever since. The mirror doesn't give me memories, it shows me different timelines based on what I need at the time." Dysis explained sounding mildly annoyed at the question.

'I wonder how America and the others are doing?' Japan wondered gazing toward the beds.

"Canada, calm down! And you, America, what were you talking about?!" Italy trying to calm the situation as Japan approached.

"... Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you trust me? Do you think I'm useless?!" Canada demanded placing a hand on his chest angrily.

"No!" America shouted shaking his head angrily. "That's not what I'm saying!"

"I wear glasses, too, remember? I'm quite aware that it's something you have to take seriously!" Canada told him with a glare.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to retrieve them..." Japan apologized wondering if the argument was his fault for failing to do so.

"I'm the one who dropped them, so I'm the one who has to go and pick them up! The enemy isn't blind." America insisted. "It'll be able to tell that they're mine, and if by some chance it uses them as a pretext to come after me—"

"That's why I said I should go instead of you! Just look at me! We're identical, aren't we?" Canada reasoned. "Even the enemy would be fooled! And you're hurt! If I act as a decoy—"

"I said, don't even think about that! How many times do I have to lose you?!" America immediately protested.

"Well, same here! You're just horrible! I told you, the enemy can't even see me, so it'll leave me alone!" Canada retaliated before turning away to hide his tears. "But no, you had to go off line an idiot and cover for him!"

"Stop fighting!" Italy shouted gaining shocked looks from both nations.

"Canada, America got killed in the past you visited, didn't he? That's why you're so worried, isn't it?" Italy asked making Canada look at the ground ashamed as he clenched his fist.

"You, too, America, this time... and also when you broke a clock, you saw many people die, didn't you?" Italy said turning to America.

"..." America frowned staring at his hands before sighing. "Yes."

"A crock... You mean the one you, Haria-chan and I broke with Engrand in the basement?" Japan asked remembering how shaken America had been after that clock memory.

"Yeah. Back then, I had no idea that it was something that had actually taken place in the past. So, when I watched you, Halia, Canada and... England die, I was able to endure it, because I'd been told it was all a lie." America admitted with a sigh. "But we were wrong. The things I saw were all true... Many of my friends had actually lost their lives...!" he growled frustrated as he clenched his fist and punched the sides of his bed. Noticing his name, England made his way toward the beds before pausing by the stairs. "England's magic is a real problem... He'd exceed his own limit, take Halia's magic, exceed _her_ limit and lose his and her life because of it. So, before it came to that, I would ask you for advice about it." he sighed turning to face Italy.

"What?" Italy blinked in surprise as America began trembling with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'd ask you, how can I stop those magic idiots? And the, to save England and Halia, you would lose your lives instead." America admitted bringing the blanket to his face to wipe away the tears. "Sure, we stopped him from using magic! But that's not what I wanted!" he sobbed.

"You asked... for advice..." Italy muttered trying to remember.

"Whenever we ran into the enemy, like this time, someone would always die!" America shouted in frustration. "And England, with his strange powers, was the one who died the most! And he always took Halia with him!"

"_What_?" Aleron whispered in surprise from the table where everyone was staring at the scene unfold. Halia stared in disbelief before making her way over to stand a little behind England.

"If I asked you for advice, it'd be you..." America continued to sob. "If I didn't, it'd be England and Halia... With only those two choices, I didn't really have a choice! But... since I couldn't choose between you... I figured all I could do was fight alone!"

"So, did you ever ask _me_ anything?!" England asked in anger.

"Oh..." Japan said as they all turned to face England.

"Did you ever tell me not to overuse my magic? Did you ever once talk to me about it? Did you ever talk to Halia about it? Tell her not to let me take her magic? I can't take it without her consent afterall." England continued crossing his arms angrily. Biting her lip Halia hesitated for a moment before placing the mochi on the table and walking closer to England.

"..." America stared at the two in disbelief. "No, but..." he tried to think of an explanation.

"Then why don't you try it?" England asked still not noticing how close Halia was behind him.

"..." America stared down at his blanket.

"..." England sighed uncrossing his arms. "I see. I know what you were thinking." he said turning around and almost bumping into Halia before moving around her and continuing to get away from America "Listen, when that burger maniac feigning sleep wakes up, tell him that no one said there should be only one hero." he ordered as his hair began to move as though he were facing against the wind.

"England, what are you going to do?!" Italy demanded in worry.

"See if I care about you, you bloody wanker!" England shouted in anger as he lifted his hands.

"England, wait! Don—" Halia exclaimed finally finding her voice as she grabbed onto the back of England's sleeve. In a green light the two disappeared.

"ENGLAND! Halia!" America shouted jumping out of his bed and running down the stairs.

"HALIA!" Aleron shouted in horror falling to the ground when she stood up too quickly and scrambling to get back on his feet before chasing after America with the mochi following after him frantically. "England! I'll fucking kill you if she's dead!"

"Aleron! Wait, we have to be rational!" Dysis shouted stopping at the stairs.

"What?! Whoa, there, what's going on?!" France said in a panic not having been paying attention.

"I-I don't know... He disappeared all of a sudden... It looks like Halia was trying to stop him but got dragged along... I-I'll go look for them!" Italy proclaimed.

"Oh, no. This is bad, this is really bad!" Dysis shouted desperately as she began to pace immediately taking out her mirror. "Halia and England together... this is bad. Those two are a disaster! Always, always, always! They ALWAYS die when they fight beside each other! We have to find them, Italy! We can't let all our hard work be wasted!" she sobbed as Italy approached her.

"Whoa, hold on right there! Calm down! You can't go on your own! Let's split up into groups to look for them!" France ordered.

"Eesh, why now of all times... Let's go, West!" Prussia said taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Prease, ret me come with you! Hurry!" Japan said.

"I'll go after America! I'm going right now!" Italy said.

"I'll go after Aleron! With his state of mind, if he finds them first England is as good as dead!" Dysis decided.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, England! This is a bad idea! Please! Be reasonable!" Halia tried to reason as they made their way deeper into the annex. "Don't do this alone!"<p>

"Stand back, Halia. I need to prove something to an idiot. And for me to prove myself effectively, I can't have you helping." He told her emotionless as he turned toward her.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Halia asked hesitantly as he raised a hand toward her.

"_Incarcerous_." he said waving his hand causing golder ropes to wrap themselves around Halia's ankles, knees and bound her arms close to her body.

"Mmmm!" Halia protested as she was gagged. England sighed picking her up and placing her at the bottom of the steps in the entrance to the annex.

"I debated asking you what you know... but you only know the version of this place where you and your friends aren't involved... meaning, the end result of what I'm going to do may be different from what you could tell me." England spoke as he made sure to place her in a comfortable position. "Hmm..._ Protego._ Just to be on the safe side."

"Mmm!" Halia struggled against the bindings as she glared at him. He gave her one last look before turning to walk away disappearing around the corner. "IMGMAN! MONM MO MIM!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, there you are." England said grinning at the creature. "Sorry, but if I don't kill you and go back alive, I won't set the hero a good example." his grin dropped as he noticed a glint in the creatures hands. "While we're at it, you'll have to give back that thing you've got in your hand!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I think I know where they went, but we should stock up in supplies first. We might need them." Italy told Dysis as she passed him.<p>

"Right." Dysis nodded as she followed him down the stairs and into the restroom where he quickly purchased several rice balls, chili peppers and beer.

"Alright, let's go." Italy said putting away the items.

"I hope they're okay." Dysis muttered.

"I'm sure they are..." Italy said not really believing himself. "They probably went to the annex so we should start there."

Dysis sighed before she followed him down the hallway that would lead them to the annex.

"I'll go first." Italy told her before making his way down.

"MMM!" He heard a whimper turn into a groan as he stepped on something squishy.

"..." jumping to the side he squinted his eyes in the darkness noticing a yellow glow of rope under the steps. Taking a weary step closer he used the glow to attempt to distinguish what he had stepped on.

"Mmmy! Mm!"

"...Halia?!" Italy exclaimed helping her to sit up and placing her against the wall away from the stairs.

"Italy?" Dysis said as she reached the bottom.

"Oh, good, Dysis. Can you try to get Halia untied while I go on ahead? This just confirms that England is here." Italy told her before going off before she could answer.

"MMM!" Halia protested.

"Careful!" Dysis shouted before turning to Halia and quickly trying to see how she could go about freeing her friend. Hearing some thuds they looked up to see America and Aleron coming downstairs.

"Halia?!" Aleron shouted as they stopped.

"Does that mean England is up ahead?!" America asked staring at the gagged girl. She stared at him a second before nodding toward the direction Italy and England had gone. "Thanks!" America nodded before running forward as Aleron included his efforts into releasing Halia just as the mochi stumbled down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sectusempra!<em>"England shouted bringing purple bolts from the ceiling and causing multiple gashes scattered throughout the creatures body. 'Even though Japan weakened it and Italy transferred some magic to me... How can it be so strong?! Maybe I shouldn't have disabled Halia...' England panted.

"England!" America shouted with Italy hot on his heels.

"Tsk, you're already here? Just shut up and watch just how great my powers are!" England boasted refusing to take his eyes off of the creature.

'If England can kill it, maybe America would have one less thing to worry about. But... I have a bad feeling...' Italy thought biting his lip as the creature clawed at England.

"Ow... How about this, then?!" England yelled.

"Please... stop..." America said quietly in mild disbelief.

"This will be the end of you!" England shouted snapping America out of his daze.

"STOP, ENGLAND! DON'T... DON'T DO IT!" America shouted desperately as England cast his spell causing smoke to fill the room. When it faded, the creature was gone.

"It's gone..." Italy muttered in shock as America wordlessly gapped.

"It..." America whispered. "It can't be true..."

"A-am-amazing!" Italy exclaimed jumping excitedly. "You won, England! Look, America, he's alive! And Halia is safe too!"

"...Y-yeah..." America muttered beginning to relax. "I was so scared..."

"Thank God!" Italy grinned before looking around. "Since we're here, we might as well look for your glasses. Let's see..." he muttered before walking away.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack." America sighed. "Anyway, I can see now that you really are strong. You can lecture me later, though I don't look forward to it..."

"Y-yeah..." England muttered facing away.

"Your glasses aren't anywhere around here." Italy spoke loudly from the other side of the room. "Maybe in the other room? I'll go take a look."

* * *

><p>"Maybe under the table?" Italy wondered aloud as he knelt down after searching the closet and bookcases. 'Ah, I'm so relieved! Now they can make up. The enemy was killed and England and Halia are all right! Yay~! Only good things are happening!' he thought cheerfully before frowning as the lights flickered.<p>

"Hm? Did the light just flicker?" he wondered getting back on his feet and staring at the ceiling as the lights flickered some more. "Veh, what the heck? This never—" he paused as the lights went out.

"Oh, now it's off. Where's the door...?" Italy muttered turning around with his hands outstretched before him as he began to walk carefully.

"...?" he paused bumping into something. "What? This kinda feels like..." He squinted his eyes as he adjusted the darkness before jumping back in horror. 'I! I thought there was only one?!" he began to search frantically for the door feeling goosebumps fill him.

"Amer—run—!" Italy began before he hit the ground having been attacked. "Ack...!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, England, don't just stand there! Help me look for them!" America complained as he searched for his glasses.<p>

"Engrand!" Japan exclaimed being followed by Germany, Aleron, Dysis, the mochi and Prussia holding a still bound Halia bridal style.

"Oh, there you are. Problem solved, then? Can you unbind Halia now?" Prussia asked.

"Mmm..." Halia groaned staring at England sadly.

"...The spell should wear off in another hour or two... I didn't put a lot of magic into it." England admitted keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Did you actuarry kirr the enemy?! Arr on your own?!" Japan asked in shock.

"Can't you just cancel it?" Aleron asked mildly upset.

"That was really rash. But at least we can finally explore the room without worry!" America said relieved everything had worked out.

"Oh? Why is that?" Japan asked.

"Because the enemy that was loitering around here is gone..." America explained with a grin.

"The enemy...? How do you know it was the onry one?" Japan asked.

"Mmm!" Halia exclaimed wide eyed as she began to struggle in Prussia's hold.

"Uh..." America paused at the question.

"Woah, Halia, what?!" Prussia protested releasing her so that she remained upright. Ignoring him she began hopping in the direction of the side room gaining a confused look from her friends, Germany and Prussia.

"Wait, where's Italy? He should have come after you..." Germany paused as he watched his brother and the two humans slowly follow Halia.

"He went to look for my glasses in that room..." America informed him as he eyed England who wasn't really reacting just as the room began to shake causing Halia to lose her balance and hit the floor roughly.

"?!" Germany looked around frantically as Dysis and Aleron helped Halia back to her feet.

"That noise! It came from that room—" Prussia said nervously.

"MMM!" Halia immediately began hopping again with a more frantic pace.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed wide eyed as he and Japan ran forward. Prussia quickly picked up Halia placing her on his shoulder as he, Dysis and Aleron quickly followed after Germany and Japan leaving America alone with England.

"England, we have to—England?" America paused looking at England's feet.

"Y-yeah..." England answered hesitantly.

"...? Oh! My Texas! It was right next to you! Why didn't you pick it up for me?!" America laughed.

"What? Oh... yeah... is that so?" England asked nervously earning a concerned look from America.

"England?" America asked hesitant before his eyes widened in horror. "..! Don't tell me you..."

"Wh-what?!" England demanded backing away from America. "Wait a moment, we have to go after Italy first—"

"E-England..." America said walking up to England slowly.

"Wh-wh-what?!" England demanded defensively.

'I remember that a long, long time ago... many loops ago, I asked you the following question.' America thought nervously holding up three fingers in front of England and swallowed. "How many fingers... am I holding up?"

"...!" England blinked.

"You can answer, can't you? If you... can see." America asked as his lips trembled. 'Please... please, don't say you're sorry! I don't want to go through that again—'

"W-well..." England hesitated.

"... It can't... be..." America closed his eyes holding back tears.

"..." England gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, America. I can... no longer see..."

* * *

><p>"ITALY!" Germany shouted running into the room followed by everybody else. Pausing for a moment they surrounded Italy's limp body.<p>

"!" Germany froze staring wideyed.

"...! Get out of my way!" Prussia declared tossing Halia against Germany who mechanically caught her as Prussia went to his knees beside Italy's head.

"Oh, no..." Japan said softly in shock.

"Damn..." Aleron sighed as Dysis began crying.

"No..." Dysis trembled.

"P-Prussia... Italy—Is Italy—s" Germany asked tightening his grip around Halia who was hiding her face against his neck and trembling. He could feel his clothes becoming damp.

'He barely has any wounds... but... this complexion...' Prussia thought placing a hand against Italy's neck as his eyes widened. "I-Italy..."

"!" Germany quickly went to his knees adjusting Halia so he was holding her with one hand as he imitated his brother placing his free hand against Italy's neck.

"Germany... Is Itary—" Japan began nervously.

"It—" Germany muttered closing his eyes and clenching his fist. "Italy's heart... isn't... beating."

"Itary!" Japan gasped. "ITARY!"

"ITALY!" Dysis sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Ah-hah! Just perfect! Are you ready to fight, Romano?" Spain asked cheerfully as they were cornered be two creatures in the third floor library. Romano blinked before falling to his knees grabbing at his chest as he found himself having a difficult time breathing.<p>

"Romano?" Spain asked concerned when he received no answer.

"Ack... ugh... ngh..." Romano struggled.

"Roma?! Romano, what's wrong? Is it your heart?! Does your chest hurt?!" Spain asked dropping his sword and going down to his knees to be beside Romano despite the approaching creatures.

'It can't be...! Not again, not again! I... No... Please stop!' Romano thought frantically thinking of his brother. "It... hurts..." he bit out clenching his teeth.

"ROMANO! Romano! Hold on! Don't stand up! You're going to get killed!" Spain told him as he saw him trying to get to his feet.

"Ve—nezianoooo!" Romano sobbed ignoring the two creatures at they approached.

* * *

><p>'It's so dark...' Italy thought glancing around despite being unable to see. "What was I doing, again? Why am I here? Which way should I go?" he turned to his left seeing the creature materialize before him. "This way?" he asked the creature unafraid.<p>

"Are you going to... help me? Can I really go that way?" Italy asked skeptically at the beckoning creature. The creature blinked slowly as blue and purple smoke starting replacing the darkness.

"Yeah, that's right." Italy grinned at the creature trustingly. "If I do that... I'm sure I'll meet my friends, right?" he said cheerfully as he began walking to the left.

_**No.**_

"?" Italy glanced around hearing a child's voice.

_** You're going the wrong way.**_

"What?" Italy asked confused looking around for the source of the voice.

_**This way, Italy.**_

"This way...? Hey, where are you?" Italy asked turning in every direction of the darkness noticing the clouds of colorful smoke had disappeared.

_** Italy, can you make me a wish? I'm small and at disadvantage. If I grow up a little and am at eye-level with you...**_

"What...?" Italy asked turning around with the creature behind him.

_** Then I'll be able to come to you.**_

"I-I don't understand, but... can you help me? If you can, I'll make that wish! I'll wish for you to grow up!" Italy bargained as he began to walk away from the creature. "And if I do that, I'll be able to go back to my friends, won't I?"

_**Yes, I'm sure you will...**_

"Listen, are you—" Italy began to ask.

_** Sorry, but first I have to defeat that thing. You can go ahead.**_

"What?! Wait! Um, who are—" Italy tried to ask again silently noting the deeper voice of a man instead of child. Before he could finish his question, a bright light blinded him. When the light began to diminish to a bearable level he opened his eyes slowly to find himself outside of the mansion in a beautiful garden of purple heliotropes(1). The gentle aroma of vanilla filled his sinuses as he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the smell of nature.

"?!" Italy opened his eyes again as his mind finally processed what he had just seen.

"Huh? This isn't the mansion... is it?" Italy asked feeling very confused before beginning to panic. "What am I doing here? I have to go back quickly. Everyone must be worried—"

"Italy!" he heard to his right.

"?! …..." Italy watched mouth agape as a figure in a black cloak approached him.

"You...are..." Italy hesitated not sure whether he should believe what his eyes were telling him.

"..." the man who had approached stared at him in concern before his blue eyes softened. "I was looking for you, Italy."

"Hol—" Italy stared wide eyed.

**Holy Roman Empire...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: Oh... my... god... I'm so sorry for that freaking ending! Oh, god, I had forgotten how that episode had ended! Gah, so much happened in this chapter I felt like I was going through a roller coaster just writing it! I got teary eyed writing Italy's death and Romano's reaction! Guys I start school on Tuesday June 11 so I'm not sure when I'll update again. Sorry! I feel like I'm being forced to be evil.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SmileRen: I guess but at least I'll know what happens :D<strong>

**Looking forward to more :)**

Fk306: Here is some more!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruhina Fili-chan: This story is awesome like Prussia! Thank you for the update and I am waiting with bated breath for the next one!<strong>

Fk306: I'm glad you like it!

Prussia: Of course, it's awesome like me! It has me in it of course! That makes it awesome by default!

* * *

><p><strong>Skysword:<strong>

**Me: *glomps you* dude that was an awesome chapter! I'm really glad you up dated right when I was bored! So thanks for making my day! That and, I just love how Russia is (kinda) nice is this for being a commie **

**America: oh dear lord run for your lives! It's another me!**

**Me: ... I'm not that, American am I?**

**America: yes.**

Fk306: Thanks! … I don't really know how to respond to the rest… Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival of Tears: Thank you for updating! I laughed when Austria called Halia ''the Female Spain''. XD<strong>

Fk306: Teehee, he doesn't really know what else to call her since her introduction consisted of 'Hello, I'm Spain! England turned me into a girl! Help!' or something like that. She never got around to giving him her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan: Oh! That DOES make sense now.<strong>

**Hey Halia! Could I borrow Sweetie Pie for a cuddle too? (*_*)**

**Hehe... More snowflakes and cookies to you! ;)**

Fk306: Yeah, I don't think most if any people realized that I had every intention to adding that to the story because the answers made it difficult to choose which item to add in but in the end I ended up using most of them.

Halia: Of course you can borrow him! Just so long as you give him back!

Fk306: Line up ya'll for some yummy cookies!

Halia: What do you do with all the snowflakes?

Fk306: Erm… -looks into glass cabinet that's less than half full of snowflakes- I'm saving up to make a snowman…

Aleron: But that's for all of us!

Fk306: I know… it's just… I've never seen snow before…

* * *

><p>(1)Prized for its sweet vanilla-tinged fragrance, heliotrope develops dense purple flower heads of in summer. White and pale blue selections are also available. Though typically grown as an annual, heliotrope is a shrub n the tropics<p> 


	45. Restriction

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaoni, Hetalia or the translations.

Restriction

* * *

><p>"Oh..." Italy muttered in disbelief.<p>

"Long time no see, Italy." Holy Roman Empire said with a kind smile.

"Y-yeah. Um, I... I mean, I..." Italy hesitated unsure how to address his childhood crush.

"Italy." Holy Roman Empire said holding up a hand to stop him from fretting.

"What?" Italy asked twiddling with his fingers.

"You don't have to talk to me as if we were still children. I know everything." Holy Roman Empire told him with a grin.

"..." Italy gave him a measuring look before breaking out into a grin. "Okay. Long time no see... Holy Roman Empire."

"Yes." he nodded pleased.

"You're... all grown up." Italy pointed out.

"Because you wished so." Holy Roman Empire pointed out.

"What?" Italy asked confused.

"This is a place where your wishes are fulfilled." He said gesturing to their surroundings. "There was no way I could win against that guy when I was little. That's why I asked you for that favor, Italy."

"Was it you who showed me the way just now?" Italy asked.

"Yes. I was able to repel it somewhat, but not completely... I'm sorry." he apologized.

"N-no!" Italy immediately protested. "It's okay! Um..."

"?" Holy Roman Empire gave him a confused look.

"Th-this is kinda awkward for me." Italy admitted with a blush. "You being a grown-up, I mean."

"I can imagine." he responded reasonably. "If you don't like it, you can wish for me to be little again. You would probably feel more at ease with my younger self."

"Veh?! Uh, n-no! I mean, this is definitely awkward, but... How can I put this...?" Italy said trying to think of an explanation. "I'm glad that I can look at you in the eyes without having to look down." Italy gave him a warm smile after admitting it.

"I see. That's good." Holy Roman Empire answered closing his eyes with a gentle smile gracing his face. Italy smiled before glancing around at the beautiful flowers and trees.

"So, where are we?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh... right. Sorry, but we're keeping them waiting. Let's go back first." Holy Roman Empire said with a sigh.

"?" Italy blinked in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"You will know if you come with me. Let's go." Holy Roman Empire told him gently.

"Oh, o-okay." Italy said nervously as he silently began to follow the Holy Roman Empire.

* * *

><p>"-ight. Then we'rr just take a quick rook inside and..." Japan said staring up at the mansion from the entrance.<p>

"Japan!? And Prussia?!" Italy exclaimed pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, Italy. I'd been wondering if something had happened, since you just went off into the forest all of a sudden." Prussia said looking relieved.

"What?" Italy blinked confused.

"Was something bothering you?" Japan asked concerned.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Italy just thought he had seen something." Holy Roman Empire lied with put upon sigh.

"Well, if you were there with him, I guess it's okay. Kesese!" Prussia chuckled.

"Anyway... I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought that we wourd actuarry find it." Japan continued.

"It has such a desolate feel... Not bad!" Prussia grinned as Italy glanced around feeling something off.

"Is there something wrong?" Holy Roman Empire asked.

"Ah... there isn't any bicycle around? I feel... like there should be one..." Italy admitted with a frown before shrugging it off. "It's not important, never mind."

"I don't think it's very interesting." Holy Roman Empire responded to Prussia as he eyed Italy from the corner of his eyes. "Let's just take a quick look and go back already."

"Oh..." Italy frowned.

"Indeed. Sharr we go in, then?" Japan suggested before he followed Prussia inside.

"Wait—" Italy shouted taking a step forward but the door had shut behind Japan.

"Italy, there is no need to hurry." Holy Roman Empire told him.

"What? B-but..." Italy protested.

"This is as if you were in a dream. Except for one thing, everything will go as you like." Holy Roman Empire said. "That's why you don't have to worry about them."

"..." Italy stared at him with a small frown before sighing. "But I can't not worry. I have to go after them."

"Even though it's a dream?" Holy Roman Empire asked with a frown.

"_Because _it's a dream!" Italy told him with a firm nod.

"..." Holy Roman Empire eyed him before his gaze softened and he gave a knowing smile. "I thought you would say that.

"Heheh! Well, now, let's go in! Then you can tell me all about the 'rules' in this world.

"All right." Holy Roman empire grinned with a nod not dropping the grin until Italy walked into the mansion. 'As I thought, he adapts easily... Did what he's gone through make him that way?' Holy Roman empire gave a sigh as he gazed sadly at the mansion. 'Please figure it out soon...'

* * *

><p>"...!" Spain panted struggling to remain upright as he eyed the creature floating before him. "Eesh, how many of them are there? Even Boss Spain's strength has limits!" he muttered letting his eyes wander around the room. "You're the last on, right? Brace yourself, then! I'm in a hurry!" he shouted before charging at the creature. He panted heavily as he watched the creature fade away. "Yeah! I win! Romano! Boss Spain killed them all!" he cheered turning toward Romano who was lifelessly staring at the floor.<p>

"..."

"Oh..." Spain muttered recalling what had happened. "Romano..." he sighed walking toward the sitting nation before kneeling in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"..."

"Romano, don't you recognize me? Can't you hear me?" Spain asked concerned for the unresponsive nation.

"..."

"Damn it!" Spain shouted looking around the room frantically. "The magical circle to go back disappeared all of a sudden and now Romano's like this...! Just what on Earth is going on?!..." Spain sighed in defeat bowing his head. "Something must have happened to Ita and England... to say the least..." he muttered before freezing when he heard the door open.

"Huh? What are you doing here? You weren't at the world meeting..." England said confused as Halia walked over following him.

"!" Halia stared at the wide eyed before giving them a curious look.

"..." Spain frowned nervously. "Is that you, Kirkland? Erm..." Spain paused never having been given any other name for Halia. Despite this her eyes widened even more at this.

"What are you talking about?" England asked confused.

'No... of course this isn't the England and Halia from our timeline. Shit, this is bad...' Spain thought nervously as England looked over his shoulder.

"Isn't that Italy Romano?" England asked concerned.

"..." Halia bit her lip eyeing them uncertainly.

"...I can't tell you." Spain sighed.

"What?! But he looks just like—" England protested.

"L-listen, you have some strange powers, don't you? So, can't you give them to us?" Spain asked.

"What are you talking about?" England asked with a frown.

"W-we..." Spain stuttered.

"?" England crossed his arms expectantly.

"We... come from the future!"Spain exclaimed.

"What? I still have no idea what you're on about." England said with a confused frown.

* * *

><p>"..." Japan bowed his head as Italy lay in his bed.<p>

"..." Germany unable to tear his eyes away from his friends body.

"...So, it's stopped completely?" France asked partially still in denial by the stairs.

"Yes..." Japan informed him.

"I'm sorry... I should have kept calm..." England sighed staring at the wall with an unfocused gaze.

"No... I was too stubborn, too." America sighed clenching his fist. Russia gazed around the room spotting Prussia a bed away staring intently at Italy, China staring at the ground leaning against the wall and Dysis and Aleron standing beside the tied and gagged Halia who had been laid down on her bed. The mochi bounced between everybody's feet as it made it's way to Halia jumping on the bed and getting comfortable by her head.

"So, England is blind, Halia has magical bindings, Italy's heart isn't beating... There have been quiet a few casualties, huh? Can you not undo Halia's binds?" Russia asked.

"... I don't have enough magic to undo the spell." England sighed. "But the spell should wear off soon."

"That''s what you said an hour ago!" Aleron glared before sighing unable to bring himself to be upset at a blind man.

"..." Halia sniffled as she struggled against the bindings.

"Oh, Halia... Please be patient. You'll be able to move and talk soon." Dysis sighed gently tucking a lose hair away from Halia's face. China eyed the three quickly looking them over for any injuries before turning his gaze to Japan

"Japan, haven't you been through a series of battles? I can't tell you to go to sleep, but you should at least sit down." China told him.

"... No, I'm not... At any rate, now we..." Japan sighed unsure what to say.

"Italy is the only one who can go back in time, right? Though I heard something about England being able to do it, too..." Prussia muttered.

"Y-yeah..." England admitted shakily.

"Now that his magic power is next to zero, he can't do anything... Even if he made up for it with his life, I don't think it'd be enough." America suggested.

'Wait, hadn't America said that England could take magic from Halia?' Aleron thought refusing to say it out loud as he was feeling unsympathetic toward England.

"You're right... it wouldn't..." England admitted wondering what could be done.

"So, we can't go back in time... But c'mon, we can't just escape without Italy... Right, West?" Prussia said helplessly.

"..." Germany seemed unable to pay attention as he gazed sadly at his deceased friend.

"West." Prussia called out.

"What?" Germany muttered facing his brother with a blank stare.

"Were you listening?" Prussia asked concerned.

"Uh, no... Sorry..." Germany sighed going back to staring at Italy.

"Pull yourself together. This is a very important meeting to decide our future. You have to bear with it." Prussia sighed.

"Halia." Germany said suddenly.

"Mmm?" Halia blinked tilting her head slightly to look at Germany.

"You knew this was going to happen." Germany stated angrily. "You're constantly making comments and before England left, you had mentioned trying to recall..."

"..." Halia stared for a moment before doing her best to give a shrug.

"Are you really expecting her to respond to that when she can't even speak?" Aleron asked incredulous blocking Germany's view of Halia as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Germany..." Japan said getting his attention.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I've grown up, too. I'm no longer the coward I used to be. I shouldn't blame Halia every time Italy dies..." Germany said softly before turning to Halia. "When you can, please. No more secrets."

'Every time?' Aleron mouthed in silent disbelief as Halia gave Germany a nod.

"..." France sighed before blinking as he searched around the room. "Oh?"

* * *

><p>"S-so, what I'm trying to say is—" Spain said nervously.<p>

"... You've got to be fucking kidding me." England interrupted.

"... What?" Spain blinked in shock.

"What the hell? Italy has rewound time? And you come from the future, and you want me to send you back?!" England asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes! And I think something really bad has happened in our timeline!" Spain confirmed hoping he would get help. "That's why I also want you to share some of your power with the England from our timeline—"

"Enough!" England yelled causing Halia to flinch. "Maybe this is just another past timeline to you, but to me..." England turned to Halia who hesitated before nodding. "To us... this timeline is everything!"

"Oh..." Spain blinked realizing how it sounded.

"And you're telling me to give you my magic, or else it'll go to waste because this timeline will definitely go into a time loop?" England demanded.

"N-no... I never said it'd come to that..." Spain stuttered.

"So, you're telling me to sacrifice this timeline?!" England shouted.

"..." Spain frowned feeling desperate but unsure what to do.

"Thank you so much for telling me how it works! We're in a critical situation, too! We have no time to care about you! Come on, Halia!" England said turning to leave. Halia hesitated glancing at Spain and looking behind him at Romano.

"England..." Spain said causing him to pause.

"I have nothing to do with your damn timeline!" England insisted stomping out the door.

"..." Halia glanced at the two before sighing and walking toward them. Reaching up she made Spain bend over as she kissed his cheek. "I don't know how to give you my magic." she said as scratches and bruises littered her body. "But I can at least take away anything that may hinder you before your England can save you." she turned her gaze toward Romano. "I'm sorry... but if I won't be any help to this timeline if I'm comatose like him... Good luck! I wish I could be more help..." she turned before he could respond and ran to catch up to England. When she was gone, Spain rubbed his cheek before giving a heavy sigh.

"... Oh, God. I guess my explanation was really that bad..." Spain said. "I ended up telling them everything because I was sure he would send us back, but... There's no guarantee that all time loops are the same. Well, I don't know what Halia did, but I feel in top shape again! I can at least protect Romano longer. But... was it just my imagination or did she have more scratches when she left compared to before she came in?"

"...S...pain..." Romano groaned out.

"!" Spain turned toward Romano. "Romano!"

"Sorry... Something... suddenly..." Romano tried to explain clutching at his chest.

"Is your heart okay?! Can you breathe all right?" Spain asked frantically.

"I'm... I'm fine. I don't really get it, but I think I was in an empty place and someone helped me..." Romano admitted staring at his hands.

"Well, then... can you stand up?" Spain asked offering a hand.

"Uh-huh..." Romano nodded accepting the hand to help him up.

"There isn't a scratch on you..." Romano commented in disbelief. "What about the monsters?"

"Boss Spain killed them all, all on his own!" Spain boasted. "Also past Halia kissed me on the cheek and took away all injuries! I can see what the others meant about her capabi—"

"... Spain..." Romano said staring at him.

"Hm? What is it?" Spain asked.

"I..."

* * *

><p>"..." Canada frowned as he stared at the door of the upper right restroom.<p>

"Ooh, there you are. What's up? We're in the middle of a meeting, you know." France said when he entered the restroom.

"Oh, France." Canada said softly turning to face him.

"What's up? You look sad." France asked concerned.

"...I..." Canada paused before sighing. "I'm the only one who's completely useless."

"Huh?" France blinked not having expected that.

* * *

><p>"Everyone else has found their role, and yet, I... I can't help but wonder what I'm doing here..." Romano admitted with a sigh.<p>

"Romano..." Spain blinked in shock.

"Veneziano has been doing all he can, and the potato eater, too, and that English bastard... and even the two girls... What am I doing here?! Why did I have the idea of coming here?!" he asked as he clenched his fist.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea what America was thinking, and I couldn't do anything useful at all... and then..." Canada ranted before sighing in defeat. "And then... I thought... maybe you don't need me..."<p>

"..." France watched him for a moment before tilting his head. "Do you want to be praised by someone?"

"What?" Canada blinked not having expected that particular response.

"Do you want someone to tell you what to do and then praise you for doing a great job?" France clarified. "If you want to be told what to do, I can think of many things for you to do. If you can accomplish them, will that make you happy?"

"..." Canada frowned looking down at Kumajirou who had been sitting at his feet quietly. "No."

* * *

><p>"That may be the easy way, but... it's not quite what I had in mind, I guess..." Romano admitted in response to Spain's question.<p>

"Huh?" Spain pushed on.

"Isn't there anything that no one but me can do? As if I were the only one who could do it..." Romano asked.

"Right." Spain smiled encouragingly.

"B-but I... I want to do something for him now!" Romano insisted.

"But don't you remember, Romano? One of the reasons why Ita's heart became lighter was because you came here for him. Dysis did a decent job, but she is not Italy." Spain explained.

"But he told me not to come..." Romano protested weakly.

"Aren't you both Italy?" Spain asked. "It makes me worried that you're risking your life, but I think it's very reassuring that you're here for your brother."

* * *

><p>"You solved a lot of problems, didn't you? And you didn't do it because someone told you to, did you?" France asked raising an eyebrow. "It just occurred to you and you opened the path for us."<p>

"..." Canada stared at him with wide eyes.

"Right? That's why there will definitely be another time when there's something only you can do, a path that only you can make." France explained with a grin. "Don't be impatient. No one will think you're useless or resent you for it."

"Something that only I can do, eventually..." Canada muttered.

"I'm telling you, it's okay!" France said giving him a wink. "You took after me with your silky hair, so I'm sure there'll be something great that no one but you can do!"

"Hahah..." Canada chuckled cheered up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

* * *

><p>"You've been helping your little brother so much; compared to you, I'm the one who's that." Spain laughed. "As much as I show off, I get defeated pretty quickly!"<p>

"Don't flatter yourself..." Romano sighed but gave a smile feeling better.

"Well, I think there must be something that only Boss Spain can do, too, but... I guess I must be the most useless of all." Spain admitted still grinning.

"Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to come here, so..." Romano sighed before admitting. "I guess you're not completely useless."

"Oh? Really? What did I do?" Spain asked confused.

"If it weren't for your wit, we wouldn't have assembled everyone and got them to come here, either..." Romano explained.

* * *

><p>"And even now..." Canada explained.<p>

"Hm?" France frowned confused.

"If it weren't for your advice, I'd probably be doing something stupid. That's why I'm really glad that you're here for me." Canada explained as he knelt down to pick up Kumajirou who was fussing.

"Oh, so I could actually be of help, too?" France said pleased.

"Yes!" Canada exclaimed.

"Is this proof enough for you, then?" France asked with a grin.

"What?" Canada blinked.

"No one is unneeded. There will definitely be a time when someone is needed for something, like now." France told him with a firm nod. "You just need to be patient, you know. Even if you feel sad."

"..." Canada gave him a long look before turning to look at Kumajirou in his arms. Blinking he turned back to France with a smile. "Okay."

"Canada!" America exclaimed slamming the door open.

"Whoa! Y-you startled me. What's the matter?" Canada asked shocked.

"What's the—You weren't at the meeting," America explained sighing with relief. "so I freaked out and started looking for you... So, you were here all this time..."

"I-I'm sorry. I just needed to think..." Canada admitted feeling guilty.

"Huh? You were here, too, France?" America asked getting distracted.

"How cruel of you!" France said dramatically. "I'm also a member who can't be lost when we make our escape, you know!"

'He never notices me because I don't stand out, and now...' Canada thought in disbelief.

"C'mon, let's go! If you're not there to say your sensible opinions, I'll end up doing something reckless again! Also Halia's constraints is going to wear off really soon and Germany wants to find out why her hunches always seem to be correct." America told them as he exited the restroom.

"See? It's your turn to shine." France said under his breath cheerfully.

"...Okay!" Canada whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Huh? What happened to the meeting?" Canada asked coming out and noting that everyone appeared to be separated.<p>

"We weren't going anywhere. We're taking a break. Otherwise, the way things are, we'd just end up losing our heads." England said turning around to where he believed Canada to be despite Canada being behind him.

"Canada wouldn't." America said certainly.

"Oh... r-right..." England said hesitantly turning to face where America's voice came from.

"What are you going to do about your eyes? You're not going to be like that forever, are you?" America asked concerned.

"I'm still thinking about it! My sight was taken to make up for the fact that my magic wasn't enough, so..." England trailed off.

"What, so it's like a distraint sort of thing? How lame of you." France sighed noting Halia, Dysis and Aleron approaching.

"I _was_ really rash..." England admitted with a sigh. "And now we have to do something about Spain and Romano."

"So, he would need, like... a blood transfusion only instead of blood, magic?" Halia asked as they approached the group. "America had mentioned earlier that England would take my magic in previous timelines. So if he needs to replenish magic..."

"But you usually die when he does that!" Canada protested as the mochi grabbed onto the back of her shirt and tugged frantically. "I don't think... Sweetie Pie... agrees with that either..."

"Quick interruption. Halia, I am NEVER coming to you for help in naming my children. Just thought you should know." Aleron declared. "Seriously you named the Ditto you traded with me 'Copy' why?"

"What if he only takes enough to get rid of his eye problem? At least he won't be left defenseless if he's able to see." Halia compromised giving Aleron a quick glare as she tugged the mochi placing it on the table before walking back to the group.

"Well, if it's all right with you..." England began.

"Excuse me." China interrupted as he and Russia joined the group.

"Yes?" Canada asked.

"I have some business to take care of in the annex. Russia is coming with me." China informed them.

"All right, but what are you going to do?" France asked.

"He wants to solve a riddle. If you're worried, you can come along, you know. We won't mind." Russia said with a smile that said otherwise.

"We still have to figure out what to do about Spain," England said speaking to the wall. "so we'll leave you to it."

"Shi**(1)**. We'll be right back, then. Maybe we'll find something new." China offered with a smile.

"I hope so." America replied.

"All right. So, Halia can take care of your eyesight. I don't feel comfortable with her giving you any more than that." Canada admitted. "But the magical circle is gone. What's the problem with that?"

"That circle is like a portal that connects the past and the present. If it disappears, one can no longer come back from the past." England explained.

"So, what you're saying is that Romano and Spain can't come back from the past, right?" America asked.

"That's right. If we don't find a way to bring them back, they'll stay in the past for the rest of their lives." England said nervously.

"What if Halia gave you just enough magic to get rid of your blindness AND to recreate the portal? That wouldn't kill her, would it?" France suggested.

"Well, I don't mind..." Halia agreed. "Anything I can do to help I will do. "

"If Halia is all right with that, then I suppose she can." Canada said hesitantly.

"Awesome! Halia's the best!" America cheered. "So, what does Halia have to do?"

"Well... the blindness should be easy enough but the portal to travel through time... We should use that only as a last resort..." England sighed unwilling to do that.

"Why?" Canada asked giving Halia a concerned look.

"Let's just say it will be incredibly painful on her part..." England told them.

"What? But... you were able to create a portal just fine before!" Dysis protested.

"Before I wasn't low on magic. That portal requires more than Halia can give me without a ritual being involved." England explained.

"... Well, how do I transfer magic too you?" Halia asked.

"... A kiss is the fastest and painless method to extract magic and is the most likely you'll be willing to do as opposed to... the other methods..." England coughed awkwardly.

"Uhhhh..." Halia blinked. "D-does it matter where I kiss you?" she asked avoiding eye contact despite he being blind.

"You've kissed France before." Aleron pointed out.

"He kissed me. There is a difference." Halia protested. "I've never..."

"Just do it and get it over with." Aleron said shoving her lightly.

"Fine." Halia sighed walking up to England and staring up at him. "You're going to need to bend down a little."

"Yes, of course..." England sighed before giving a small frown and lifting his hand to figure out where her head was. Halia rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and placing it on her shoulder. She frowned when he moved his hand up to caress her cheek.

'He's stalling...' she thought annoyed as he gently moved his hand under her chin before abruptly forcing her to lift her chin and smashing his lips into hers. Everyone watched in anticipation as an orange glow surrounded Halia and slowly turned into a green as the kiss was prolonged before it seemed to migrate until it was surrounding England. As the glow faded away, the kiss ended abruptly as the mochi tackled Halia knocking her to the ground.

"Sweetie Pie?" Halia blinked sitting up as the mochi stared up at her with tears in it's eyes. It sighed shaking it's head in regret causing her to frown and rubbed her eyes feeling an itch. "How are you, England? Did it work?"

"Yes, I can see my vision returning. Thank you." England nodded offering his hand to help her up only to have it bitten by the angry mochi.

"Seems the little guy is jealous." France noted with a teasing smile.

"Sweetie Pie, what's gotten into you?" Halia frowned grabbing the mochi and pulling until it released England who, once released, glared at the mochi.

"Here, maybe I should." Canada said stepping forward to offer his hand. Halia placed the mochi on the ground and looked up to Canada before reaching out to grab his hand only to miss by several inches. Frowning, she squinted before reaching out again and successfully grabbing his hand to be pulled up.

"Halia, are you okay?" Dysis asked noting the unusual behavior. America's eyes widened as he quickly approached Halia holding up three fingers.

"Halia... how many fingers am I holding?" America asked pushing down the feeling of horror. Halia turned facing to his left.

"...Three." She answered confidently after a moment. America frowned not liking the pause before her answer. Lifting both his hands holding two fingers out in one hand and keeping the three in his other hand.

"And now?" America asked again. Halia rolled her eyes looking even further away from him.

"...Five... Why are you aiming at England and asking me?" Halia asked as she squinted.

"So you can see?" America asked ignoring the question.

"Yeah. It's a little blurry but I can still see. Why?" Halia asked frowning.

"You're out of focus... America is right in front of you." Aleron told her with an uneasy frown not liking.

"What?" Halia asked turning to Aleron as she squinted even further. "..."

"Halia?" Canada said stepping forward as he eyes suddenly became wide open in horror.

"Aah..." she let out a small shriek as she reached up to her eyes with trembling hands. "Aaaah...It's getting darker... why? Why? Why?! Aaah... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" She took a step backward tripping and being caught by England as she continued to screech with hands hovering over her eyes as she began crying.

* * *

><p>"First, we'll go to the annex." China said reaching the bottom of the steps in the room before leading the way down to the annex. "This is it..." he took a nervous breath as he paused at the door that would lead to where the fight had gone on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now that Itary is rike this, Romano must arso be..." Japan muttered.<p>

"Brother Dearest has Spain, so he should be fine." Prussia said remaining positive. "Shit... I wish I had a sword..."

"... A sword?" Japan questioned fingering the sword at his hip.

"Huh? You have a spare sword?!" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"Yes... You can borrow it, but onry if you promise to take good care of it, arr right?" Japan said hesitantly taking out his spare sword.

"Yeah! I will, I will!" Prussia immediately promised. "If it's a sword from your place..."

"Here you go, then. My Excaribur... the Poster Sword." Japan said still nervous about allowing Prussia to borrow it.

"..." Prussia's grin dropped as he held the sword in his hand. "Out of curiosity, what if it broke? What would you do?" he asked nervously.

"I might rose contror to the point I can no ronger distinguish between rearity and fiction." Japan said looking horrified at the thought of anything happening to his precious sword. Prussia stared at him wide eyed in disbelief as Japan returned to Italy's side and turned his head slowly to look at Prussia with half open eyes. "After arr, that is a rimited edition." he explained himself.

"No, that's not what I meant... You know what? I don't want it anymore." Prussia sighed looking at the sword.

"So, what are we going to do? What should we focus on from now on?" Germany asked.

"Werr..." Japan said closing his eyes in thought.

"We haven't decided it; we're in a deadlock, remember? Actually, West, what do _you _want to do?" Prussia asked.

"I..." Germany sighed unsure of what to say.

"We have so much to do, and yet I have no idea where to start." Japan sighed. "What shourd be... our priorities?"

"To put it simply, it should be 'to escape' or 'Spain and Romano', right? Italy... is..." Germany paused not wanting to continue.

"..." Japan stared silently at Italy's face. "Itary's face got dirty when he ferr... I think I have a handkerchief..."

"If you don't, Halia has wipes in... the remains of her backpack." Prussia pointed out.

"That wirr not be necessary." Japan said finding the handkerchief in his pocket and reaching over to clean Italy's face only to pause. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Germany asked.

"I-Itary?" Japan stuttered staring wide eyed at Italy.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Itary! Itary!" Japan shouted grabbing onto Italy's shoulders and shaking them.

"J-Japan?" Germany asked wondering if he should get his hopes up.

"Why? Why?! Aaah... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Halia?!" Prussia exclaimed as the shriek caught the three's attention. "I'll go check it out, you two stay here with Italy!" he told them before running to go see the commotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Fk306: That is the last chapter. I'm not sure when I'll next update since after this it will more or less be the first time I'm on my own. As most of you know, I've been using the videos as a guide for the chapters so now that I've reached Episode 17 part one of two I feel at a bit of a loss. I need to plan this out so I hope ya'll will be understanding. If you have any ideas feel free to contact me on Deviantart. I need to make an outline to what I want to happen and how it's going to end before I can begin writing the next chapter so it will probably be a while before I update again.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Stars Of Silver <strong>

**OH GOD NO. *sobs quietly in corner* Sorry. Anyway, I really like this story so far. o3o As long as there's no OC/Canon romance, this could be one of the best OC stories I've seen as of yet! (As well as A Matter Of Time, of course, but that's another story for another time) It's really hard not to get attached to the characters...but I swear to smosh they need to find out about Halia. I'm tearing my hair out going, "Haila y u keep pointless secret 8U". I wonder how they would react to the fact that they're all fictional...and that she knew that all of this was going to happen. Why did Italy have to die...QAQ**

**Also, question. Once you get to the end of 17 1/2, are you going to continue based on what you think is going to happen? I hope so. That would be really interesting! Anyway, please update soon!**

***Silver***

Fk306: Don't worry, I've lasted this long without romance, but I hope the occasional kissing doesn't bother you. I try to make them as unromantic as possible. Ooh, tell me more of A Matter of Time!

Halia: It's not like I'm intentionally keeping it a secret, but it seems every time I try to say anything someone interrupts me or I'm just too tired and I did tell England! … Besides, if someone were to one day tell you that they come from another world or universe where you are a fictional character, would you believe them? I know I wouldn't have.

Fk306: I don't want to bring anyones hopes up by saying I'll continue but I can say I'm trying to find a way to end this that I find agreeable. –very picky writer-

* * *

><p><strong>Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan <strong>

**WHAT?! No... ****No! NO! NONONONO! NO! DAMMIT! ****ITALYYYYYY! I KNEW this was going to happen I just didn't think it'd be NOW! NOOOOO! *cries***

***Takes Sweetie Pie and hugs him, still crying* Thanks... AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HAAAAA! ITALYYYY! :'(**

**A-a m-illion *sobs* oh fudge it... *sobs some more and wordlessly gives you the snowflakes and cookies***

**- KST**

**PS: WAAAAAAAAHHHH! QAQ**

Fk306: I'm sorry, looks like you borrowed Sweetie Pie just in time though~

* * *

><p><strong>tapion580 <strong>

**This chapter was so awesome! Really good! Man you start school tomorrow?! Good luck!**

Fk306: Thanks, school went great, I definitely prefer this professor over my last professor who made me bomb the class that I needed to retake.

* * *

><p><strong>daphii . chapter 14<strong>

**You did eally well with the xiè xiè. Normally people would just sound it out and not bother to check the proper pingying with the proper accents. It's irritating **

**I enjoy reading your story! I've come across it quite a few times but never had the opportunity of reading it. I'm grateful I did though, because I would have missed out on a lot. I shall be looking forward to reading more of The Haunted Mansion :) bye**

Fk306: That's good, I use google translate so I'm always skeptical about whether I get it right or not. Then I copy and paste because I don't know how to add accents in my keyboard. Thanks so much for reading, I hope I don't disappoint!

* * *

><p>1. Yes in Mandarin Chinese. Correct me if I'm wrong please.<p> 


End file.
